Gundam SEED: The Rewrite
by Chrome Cougar
Summary: A retelling of Gundam SEED with retooled dialouge, new characters, and some character fates changed. Please read and review. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam SEED. Newly updated.
1. New Phase 1

_A quick Author's Note: This fanfic is simply a retelling of Gundam SEED with the addition of several new characters, retooled dialogue, and some characters having their fates changed. I have used the TV series, manga adaptation, movies, and novels to piece this together. I'd also like to take this time to thank an individual, ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty, for assisting me in this project. Several of the changes added to the story must be accredited to him. With that said, read on and I hope you enjoy it._

New Phase 01

"In the past twenty-fours, ZAFT forces have continued to advance on the space port. Stay tuned for all late breaking developments."

Kira Yamato sighed as his attention wandered back to his laptop. With a swift stroke of the keys, he closed the news window. He grew tired of hearing about the war nonstop. He readied himself to begin working again, except he was now distracted by his robopet, Birdy. It was an emerald and golden colored robotic bird, and it swooped all around before perching itself on the computer and cheerfully chirped. Kira had to smile at the tiny robot. Whenever he looked at it, he was reminded of the friend whom built it, and that day on the moon four years earlier.

Kira looked up to Athrun Zala, his best friend. It had been a sad day, for both Athrun and his mother had been told to leave for the PLANTS. Kira was concerned for his friend's safety, yet Athrun had insisted that a war between Earth and the PLANTS would never occur, and that his father was merely being precautious. As Coordinators, Athrun and his family faced discrimination from the Naturals, those who had never undergone genetic alterations. Kira's parents were Naturals yet he was born a Coordinator himself. Now thanks to political reasons, his friend had to evacuate. Before they parted ways, Athrun gave Birdy to him and made the promise that they'd someday meet again.

"Hey, Kira, any breaking news?"

Kira was snapped back into reality by his friend, Tolle Koenig, who had suddenly appeared. Tolle took a seat next to him. Miriallia Haw, Tolle's girlfriend, leaned in as well.

"What's all this?" she inquired, pointing to the pile of work laid about the picnic table.

"Let's just say Professor Kato dumped some extra stuff for me to look over." Kira replied, "I haven't even gotten half of it done." He jabbed a key, bringing up the news window once more. This time, the screen showed the terrible battle. ZAFT mobile suits decimated Earth Alliance forces and laid waste to the surrounding. The report indicated that the Kaohsiung space port in Taiwan was close to falling.

"Great, after only one week, and South China's already falling to ZAFT?" Tolle said.

Kira did find Tolle annoying at times, yet he admired him for his honest though blunt demeanor. Both he and Miriallia were his closest friends, and he enjoyed spending time with them. Yet there were times that they all grew weary of hearing about the war.

"With all this, what will happen to Orb?" Miriallia asked nervously.

Tolle shrugged. "There's nothing to worry about." He insisted. "I don't see this place ever becoming a part of the war."

His optimism reminded Kira of what Athrun said. He had said that a war such as this would never take place, and he had been wrong…

"I'm telling you, it isn't true!"

As Kira and the others made their to the electric car rental platform, they noticed a pair of young women clustered next to Flay Alster, another of Miriallia's mutual friends. She, Miriallia, and the other began to chatter away about topics that didn't interest Kira or Tolle. However, in Kira's case, it was Flay herself that interested him. She indeed possessed exotic beauty and had a personality to match. He didn't know much about her, apart from what Miriallia told him, but he couldn't muster up the courage to speak to someone like her. Apparently Flay had received a love letter from Sai Argyle. Everyone was so absorbed in the conversation that no one noticed when an electric car pulled up to the platform.

"Excuse me." A calm voice said from behind, "If you're not going to use this, may we?"

Kira and the others spun their heads back and saw a woman in sophisticated clothing and her raven hair cut short. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties. A pair of taller men stood behind her. Though her words were polite, her voice had an authoritative tone to it. She and her companions were slightly imposing, and even intimidating.

"Sure, go ahead." Kira said, stepping aside. The three strangers stepped into the available car and sped off.

Flay and her own companions immeadatily took the next available car, leaving Kira and his friends alone on the ramp. Kira couldn't shake off a strange vibe he got from the woman they briefly encountered. She seemed like a business type woman, yet seemed to act secretively. When the next car pulled up, Tolle and Miriallia jumped into the front seat, and Kira slumped into the back.

"Well, looks like you've a little competition." Tolle chuckled. When Kira didn't answer, he added, "Don't give up just yet."

Natarle Badgiruel removed her sunglasses and watched the scenery at the car traveled down the Central Shaft of the colony. She envied the civilians she'd seen on the platform. Their home had been completely untouched by the war. As an ensign in the Earth Alliance military, Natarle had seen many horrific battles. In some ways, Heliopolis reminded her of her own home, before it was brutally attacked by the ZAFT.

Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann sensed her mood, and the last thing both of them wanted was bring Heliopolis into the conflict. However, this mission was vital.

As an industrial colony for the neutral Orb, (a country comprised of a group of islands located just below the Equator) Heliopolis primarily served as a supplier of valuable interstellar raw materials. Even as war dragged on, Orb had outwardly maintained its neutrality. It was for that very reason why the Earth Alliance officers' recent arrival had to be in the utmost secrecy.

The car drove to the rear entrance of Morgenroete, a business owned by the government of Orb. Beneath the surface was a secret complex, complete with a factory capable of producing vast amounts of goods. The car parked at an underground hanger near the factory, and Natarle and her companions got out and walked to an observation platform, leaned over the railing, and finally saw it, a large white battleship.

Its length spanned to the total of three football fields. Numerous cannons lined its body and wings spread out. This new ship could fly in Earth's atmosphere as well as space. Its armor made it like a fortress. This was the _Archangel_, a new battleship part of a secret project being completed within Morgenroete. Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Petty Officer Arnold Neumann, and Petty Officer Jack Tonomura were soldiers of the United Earth Alliance's 8th Fleet; they had come to Heliopolis to board the _Archangel_ as crewmembers. With the new ship, they hoped their prayers would be answered, and the stalemate, and eventually the war would end.

Above the underground complex, Morgenroete construction site was buzzing with activity. Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, twenty-six, gave the last minute orders to her subordinates. Even though she was the highest ranking officer on site, there were a few troublemakers who saluted with pickup lines and catcalls.

"Lieutenant!" She turned to find Petty Officer Murdoch, one of the primary mechanics, sticking his head out the window of one of the several trucks parked off to the side. "We've finished our work here. If it's all right, we'll go on ahead to the ship."

Murrue nodded. "That'll be fine, excellent work." She waved as two trucks pulled away and disappeared around a corner.

"Hey Lieutenant, what do you say you treat us all to drinks later? After all, it's our last day here at Heliopolis!" One of the young officers called.

She cocked a brow. Immeadatily the officer sheepishly averted his attention and went back to work. Several other officers chuckled at the exchange. Murrue brushed a lock of her chestnut hair from her face and looked around. Everyone was indeed in high spirits, she knew, what with the operation drawing to a close. They only now had to load the new weapons onto the _Archangel_ and their work would be completely finished. She was also relieved to have the burden of command taken off her shoulders soon.

Outside the colony, a freighter the size of a small building slowly eased into Heliopolis's port, and its presence was in absolute secret. On the bridge, the ship's

Captain heaved a sigh. His task was nearly done. "You have done an excellent job, Lt. La Flaga." He said, turning to the pilot standing at attention.

"I appreciate the compliment, sir." Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga replied, "I'm just glad we had no difficulties while on route to here." He was a slim man with chestnut colored hair in his late twenties. His handsome features belied his commanding demeanor. He was an ace pilot in the Earth Alliance Space Force and his exports were renowned. Are there any ZAFT vessels around?"

The captain chuckled at the question. "There's no cause for alarm." He assured, "They have no knowledge of our presence here. Even if they did, they know that they cannot start any hostile actions here."

"Captain." A new voice called. The captain shifted his attention to a group of young pilots. They all saluted, which the captain returned. They then left the bridge as quickly as they had entered.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Mwu asked.

"They may be young, but they all are top guns selected to be pilots for the prototypes." The captain said, "They'll be just fine."

Mwu was a seasoned veteran, and even though the trip had gone off without a hitch, they wouldn't relax until the entire operation was completed.

Athrun waited anxiously for the order to disembark. He looked to his fellow ZAFT soldiers. Yzak Joule, a top rate pilot, wore an icy expression on his face. He considered himself a rival of Athrun; ambitious and eager earn the rewards of victory. At many times, Athrun did what he could to keep his distance from him. Next was Dearka Elsman, a cynical, sometimes hot-blooded pilot who made the perfect counter-balance to Yzak. The pair of them was a deadly combination. He then shifted his gaze to Rusty McKenzie and Nicol Amalfi. Rusty acted as the glue that held the group together at times, and Nicol's gentle features belied his fighting abilities. Then there was Cade Fenix, the odd man out of the team. He just sat quietly and pushed his glasses back on his nose, and ran his fingers through his tan hair. Athrun didn't know much about him, apart from that he was the sole survivor of a team that was wiped out earlier in the war, and then eventually got transferred to their team. Cade was also cynical at times, but his technical knowledge, piloting abilities, and computer hacking skills did make him an asset. However, his attitude presented him as a slacker to some, especially Yzak and Dearka. Also he followed a lifestyle called Straight Edge, and that only made seem more unusual at times. It was indeed a diverse group, yet the all made up the Le Creuset Team.

"Something wrong, Athrun?" Yzak asked, "You look nervous."

"I don't see why any of us should be." Dearka declared, "Infiltrating an Orb colony will be all too easy. They wouldn't even suspect that we'd launch an attack."

"Don't be overconfident, Dearka." Nicol spoke up, "We can't let our guard down, even if Orb controls Heliopolis."

"Nicol is correct." A voice said. Everyone looked up to find Commander Rau Le Creuset, known to enemies and allies alike for his ferocious fighting abilities, standing before them. His face was concealed by a mask, giving him an enigmatic aura. "This operation is of great significance, the very outcome of this war may depend on your success or failure. ZAFT is counting on you all."

It was then they received the order to move out. Opening the hatch, they and their support troops stepped out into the vacuum of space and straight towards Heliopolis.

On the bridge of the Nazca-class ship, the _Vesalius_, Captain Ades watched the troops make their way towards the colony. "Are you sure we should proceed without the Council's approval?"

Le Creuset looked over to Ades. "Patrick Zala gave us his personal approval." He answered, "Should there be any problems with the Council, he'll take care of it. Besides, the operation is already in motion. What we must focus on now is what is happening inside that colony." He gazed upon a fuzzy photo of what appeared to be a mobile suit. "My intuition tells me that if we don't act now, we'll come to regret it later."

Kira and his friends took the automatic electrical car through the front gate of the Morgenroete complex. Even though they didn't know it, their department was involved in the research of military technology. They did enjoy their work in cutting-edge technology, all the while not realizing what their projects were tied to. They entered their lab, they expected to find their supervisor, Kato, but he wasn't there. Instead, Sai Argyle looked up from his work and grinned.

"Good to see that you finally made it." He happily greeted. Sai was the serious person of the group, often finding himself as mediator among his friends. He was also the young man Flay was attached to.

Kuzzey Buskirk, the final member of the group. He was seated in his usual spot at the far end of the table. Standing in the corner near him was a person that Kira had never seen before. He appeared to be a slim boy with brownish gold hair, but his hat obscured his face.

"Who're that?" Tolle whispered to Kuzzey.

Kuzzey only shrugged. "Apparently he's Kato's guests. He said he was told to wait here."

Kira looked over the stranger. What could he have had to with a robotics engineer like Kato?

Sai held up a disk. "Hey Kira, Kato told me to give you this." He passed it along. "He said you'd know what it is.

And indeed Kira did know what is was, and he rolled his eyes. "Great." He whined, "More work" Over the past several months, he had been Kato's personal assisstent in a number of projects. He swore that Kira was the best in processing data. Kira did enjoy the praise, but not the extra workload.

"So what is it?" Kuzzey asked, "Some new program?"

"More or less." Kira answered, "It's just a simple program upgrade for the mobile frame." Simply put, what the mobile frame was, was a sort of prototype for the research in new models of cybernetic devices.

"Never mind about," Tolle said, "what's this about a letter?"

Kira placed his hand over Tolle's mouth, insisting to Sai that it wasn't important. Of course, Kuzzey and Miriallia found themselves in the middle of it.

As Kira and the others went on with their talk, the newcomer saw his chance. He cautiously snuck over to the door that led to Kato's office. He had just reached out his hand and grabbed the knob, only to find it locked. Exasperated, he dropped his hand and returned to the corner. Kira looked over his shoulder at that time, glancing at the stranger. His eyes were like a brown-gold, but his expression was harsh. Kira didn't know why, but couldn't tear his attention away.

Athrun and the others stealthily approached a large exhaust port. He looked at his watch and calmly waited. The monitoring device on the exhaust port switched off right on cue. Athrun gave the signal and the team swiftly moved inside the shaft. Each of them scattered and planted several black boxes at various strategic points around the underground hanger. Athrun set the timer and watched the red light begin to pulse.

The _Vesalius_, followed by the Laurasia-class transporter, the _Gamow_, sped towards the colony at top speed. They were instantly detected.

"Attention ZAFT vessels! Your present actions are in violation of your treaty with the Orb Union! Cease and leave the area immeadatily!" a communication officer ordered, but his words went ignored.

Other officers hurried about the control room overlooking the Archangel's docking bay. They rushed frantically in the anticipation of battle. Abruptly, all communication channels spat out nothing but earsplitting static.

"The ZAFT vessels are broadcasting electronic interference waves!" the communication officer called out.

Everyone froze at the news. The Captain of the Archangel made the call. "This is a hostile act, without a doubt."

Back on the bridge of the freighter, a chill swept through. Multiple targets had been detected as Mwu rushed back in.

"Enemies?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

The Captain nodded. "Confirmed, we detected one Nazca-class and one Laurasia-class. Multiple mobile suits are approaching as well."

"What about the recruits?" Mwu asked.

"They've arrived and should be boarding the ship about now."

"There's a bit of good news." He replied. With the recruits on the new ship, they'd at least be safe for now. "Have Luke and Gale board their Moebius units, but wait before deploying them." He calmly told the Captain before he made his way to the freighter's hanger bay.

Back in the hanger that housed the _Archangel_, the crew and factory workers scrambled to finish preparing the ship at the news of the ZAFT incursion. The ship's captain, other senior officers, and the recruits all stood inside the control room, waiting for any developments.

"Captain."

"Don't worry, we'll let Heliopolis defense worry about this." He said, but quickly added, "We'll launch if we need to." He turned to Natarle. "Go find Lieutenant Ramius, have her commence complete transfer of the G weapons and assist in any way you can."

Natarle acknowledged and she and one another officer left. She immeadatily contacted Murrue and informed her of the present situation.

Back at the construction site, Murrue relayed the message to her subordinates and what was calm and orderly became a mad dash to get the new weapons to their destination.

"Begin loading the G weapons!" she shouted, "On the double, people!"

Above on the upper deck of the Morgenroete factory, Athrun and the others observed the activity below them. Yzak looked through a pair of electronic binoculars and smiled.

"There they are." He murmured, "Just like Commander Le Creuset said."

Dearka snickered at the sight of things becoming chaotic below them It seemed that their ships had done their first task in stirring up panic among the Earth Forces officers. "The vermin have been prodded out."

They watched as a female officer gave orders and motioned to trailers loaded with enormous containers.

"There are our targets." Athrun said, pointing.

"Oh, could the Naturals be anymore stupid?" Yzak said and pressed a transmitter button, calling their mobile suits to their position.

"It's time." As if on cue, the timers counted down to zero and the bombs detonated, explosions tore apart equipment and the ensuing inferno engulfed everything, killing all those in the path.

Kira and the stranger had just locked gazes with one another. Without warning, a thunderous roar swept through the building, followed by tremendous and violent shaking. Everyone nearly lost their footing and struggled to keep from tumbling over.

"What was that?" Kuzzey shouted, grasping on to a table, "A meteoroid collision?" Such accidents were known to occur, but everyone had the sense that it was no accident. They all made a dash out of the lab and into the hallways.

Back in the docks, Mwu hurried to board his Moebius Zero. The Earth Alliance Space Forces boasted impressive numbers of these single pilot mobile armors. Although they were powerful in traditional ship-to-ship battles, they rarely were a match for mobile suits. Mobile suits were nimble and possessed great firepower. The entire outcome of the war now hinged on these machines. As the freighter cruised back out into space, the fighters weren't far behind. It had been Lieutenant La Flaga's job to escort the recruits, now it was time to show the rookies how to fight.

Everyone at the construction site was caught in near pandemonium. Murrue did what she could to regain order, but had little success. They needed to know what caused the tremor and what their next move had to be. Just then, one of the workers rushed up to her.

"Lieutenant!" he panted, "I've lost all contact with the ship!" Before he had the opportunity to go on, and loud rumble shook the ground again. Everyone looked up to see that two of the GINNs were heading right for them. They all leapt for safety as the towering mobile suits began to open fire on the convoy, disintegrating vehicles and damaging the surrounding buildings. Murrue threw herself facedown until the explosions subsided. She looked up and the GINNs were gone, but she knew they'd soon be back.

"Those were ZAFT." She muttered and stood. "Prep the X303 and X105 for immediate combat!" She then shouted to her group.

As Kira and his friends scrambled to safety, they headed for the emergency stairs, as the elevators were now inoperable. They pulled the door open, finding several workers running up the stairwell.

"What's happening?" Sai yelled.

One of the stopped and looked over his shoulder. "We're under attack by the ZAFT!" He shouted back, "Some of their mobile suits are now inside the colony!"

Kira suddenly stood still, shocked by the news. The worker motioned to them to follow him and he was off once more. Kuzzey and Sai were the first through the door, when the stranger abruptly turned the opposite direction and ran down the hall.

"Wait a minute, you!" Kira shouted. Disregarding his own safety, he spun around and took off after them.

"Kira!"

"I'll be right back!" he called back. He tailed the stranger, finally catching up to him near the factory area. He grabbed hold of his arm and tugged back. Another blast shook the building, blowing the stranger's hat off, revealing delicate and feminine features.

"Hey, you're a girl." He gawked.

The woman glared at Kira. "Yeah, what'd you think?" She tired to break out of his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, "Just leave us alone and go back!"

"Are you insane?" he countered, "It's too dangerous to just run around."

"I mean it." She growled, "There's something I need to check on my own." She had now wretched her arm free. "Now go back to the others."

"I can't do that now." Kira told her, pointing behind him. The corridor had now collapsed behind them, cutting off that path. He thought quickly. "I know, just follow me." He grabbed the woman's arm again and took off running, pulling her along.

"Let go!" she yelled, and then muttered, "Idiot."

"Idiot?" he repeated, tugging her even harder so she'd keep up. When he looked back, he was surprised to see that her eyes were now tearing up. He loosened his grip and stopped.

"Please, there's something I have to see." She insisted, and then hung her head down. "I was afraid that this would happen."

Kira frowned at her last comment. How'd she know that the ZAFT forces would attack? There wasn't any time to worry about that right at the moment. The entire building was falling in all around them. "Look, don't worry, we have to find shelters. There should be some near the factory." He gently interlaced their fingers and hurried towards safety.

Outside, all hell was breaking loose. The Earth Alliance forces deployed trucks loaded with surface-to-air missiles and mobile artillery, but they were greatly outmatched by the GINNs, and were destroyed them with ease. All the trailers loaded with undefended equipment were blown to smithereens. The firefight between the Alliance troops and ZAFT soldiers within the factory continued fiercely. Bullets and smoke filled the air.

Athrun and his team had infiltrated the factory and quickly headed for the four trailers carrying the Earth Force's new weapons that were parked directly ahead of them. Loaded on each was none other than the prototype mobile suits of the Earth Alliance. The ZAFT marksmen picked off the soldiers guarding the suits. Yzak leapt onto the rear trailer and ordered, "Destroy any and all equipment we can't take! Intel said that there are a total of six." He looked around. "Where are the other two?"

"They may be still inside the factory." Athrun said, "I'll take Rusty and check it out. You guys secure these four and we'll meet up with you later."

"All right, we'll leave it up to you guys." Yzak nodded. He turned to Dearka, Nicol, and Cade, who were already preparing to board the mobile suits. "Make sure you disable the self-destruct devices first!"

Kira and the girl finally made it to the passageway that lead to a hanger inside the factory. Ahead of them was a narrow catwalk stretched above the floor. He could see where the emergency shelter was. He held the girl close and ran across. Below them, the firefight only intensified. Explosions made the catwalk tremble, but it held. They were able to get safety across, when Kira saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

A pair of mobile suits lay down on the floor below them. Each was impressive and almost regal in appearance. Kira had never actually seen a mobile suit expect in news bulletins and pictures. The one nearest them had reflective grey armor, and he stared in awe.

The woman however, was distraught at the sight. "So the Earth Alliance's new mobile suits _are_ here!" She was trembling and she grasped the railing until her knuckles had turned white. "Father, why did you betray us?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her cry echoed loudly.

Kira tackled her down just before bullets whizzed passed their head. He had to drag her along as he lead the rest of the way to the emergency shelter. He hit the intercom and a voice came through the speaker. "Hello, is someone out there?"

"Yes!" Kira quickly answered, "My friend and I need inside! Please hurry and open up!"

"Two of you?" the voice asked with a clearly worried tone.

"Yes!"

Seconds anxiously passed. "That's not good; we can only take one of you."

"Then let my friend in, she's just a girl."

"All right, there should be another shelter in the 37th Block." The shelter's door unlocked, its light flashing from red to green. The door opened with _whoosh_.

"All right, get inside!"

But the woman hesitated. "Wait, what about you?" she frowned.

"I'll go find the other shelter. I'll be fine." Kira hit the button, slamming the door shut. The woman said something, but he wasn't able to hear her as she and her companion were taken to safety in the underground shelter.

Now all he had to do was get to a shelter himself. The 37th Block wasn't too far away from his current location, but he'd have to get close to the crossfire to get there. Turning on the ball of his foot, he headed back into the factory. He dashed in quickly and could make out several voices.

"Lt. Ramius!" cried a voice.

"Hamana, Brian! Hurry and get them online!" shouted a woman. Kira looked down and saw her, chestnut hair, wearing a factory uniform, and carrying an assault rifle. She stood atop the fuselage of one mobile suit, taking heavy enemy fire. She hadn't noticed that one of the ZAFT soldiers had slipped behind her and now was aiming his weapon.

"Look out, behind you!" he yelled.

She reacted without hesitation, spinning around and firing, sending a bullet right into the gunman's heart. She looked over her shoulder to her rescuer. "Hey, you!" she hollered, "Come down here!"

"Don't worry; I'm going to the 37th Block!"

"That path's been cut off! We're moving out!"

Another explosion rocked the factory, and Kira knew he had to go with his instincts and trust her. He leapt down from the catwalk, dropping at least fifteen feet to the floor. With the agility of a cat, he landed swiftly atop the mobile suit and stood next her. She only could blink at his display of athleticism.

A lone Alliance soldier fended off the attackers. He bulls-eyed one of the ZAFT soldier.

The bullets hit their mark, and the soldier fell dead.

"Rusty!" Athrun cried and he leapt out, spraying bullets at the soldier who killed his teammate. The Earth Forces soldier was shot dead.

"Hamana, no!" Murrue screamed and aimed her weapon. The ZAFT soldier fired first, striking her in her left shoulder. She cried out in pain and dropped.

Athrun had emptied his ammo clip, tossed his rifle away, and drew his combat knife. He raised the blade high and rushed forward.

Kira jumped to Murrue's aid, putting himself between her and the enemy. He gazed at the soldier's face and couldn't believe what he thought he saw. "Athrun Zala?"

Athrun stopped short. "Kira?"

Time seemed to freeze momentarily before Murrue took the advantage and pulled out her pistol and fired. Athrun dodged and hurried over to the unguarded mobile suit.

Murrue grabbed Kira and tossed him into the cockpit, following behind. Her shoulder ached, but she had to fight through the pain. "Just get behind the seat." She ordered, "I should be able to operate this, so we won't be completely defenseless." While she was no pilot, she knew the controls.

Kira did as he was told, watching as numerous gauges lit up, and the mobile suit was coming to life. A monitor activated, and they were able to see outside. He looked and saw Athrun dive into the second mobile suit. This was unbelievable, Athrun as a ZAFT soldier? He had always hated war, so now why was he fighting?

His thoughts went back to the controls as the mobile suit began to move. A series of words appeared on the monitor:

General

Unilateral

Neuro-link

Dispersive

Automatic

Maneuver

The acronym spelt out GUNDAM, the nickname of this new class of mobile suit.

Its visor shown on, its engine powered up, and large limbs torn away the restraints that fastened it to the trailer. It then stood among the flames and took its first steps.


	2. New Phase 2

New Phase 02

In space, outside of Heliopolis, the ZAFT mobile suits battled the Earth Alliance mobile armors. Mu La Flaga piloted his own Moebius Zero, bringing a GINN into his crosshairs. He then deployed his Zero's gun barrels, tracked his target, and opened fire, taking down the mobile suit. Only La Flaga could utilize those weapons and shoot down multiple targets simultaneously. During the fighting at the Grimaldi Front of the Endymion Crater on the moon, he was able to destroy five GINNs and disable another all by himself. His actions that day granted him the nickname Hawk of Endymion.

Another GINN blasted the escort ship, knocking out its navigational system. It collided with the side of the colony and exploded. As the mobile suit spun around, La Flaga squeezed the trigger and scored a hit, taking the GINN's arm off. He then caught sight of a quartet of unusual looking mobile suits exiting from the space docks. He couldn't believe seeing the four X Numbers, or G Weapons, approaching the ZAFT warships. They had been built in absolute secrecy, yet they had now been stolen just as quickly. He couldn't worry about them at that moment. He swore and raced forward.

On the bridge of the Vesalius, Ades was dumbfounded. "We lost a GINN in such a minor sortie as this?" Even ZAFT's basic pilots were superior compared to the Earth Forces', and this was an elite unit. How could they be defeated by a single mobile armor?

Le Creuset looked out into space and chuckled at the sight of the Zero. "It appears there is an irritant that must be dealt with."

"Sir?"

Le Creset squared his shoulders and stood. "Prepare my CGUE. I'm going out there."

Deep within the mining shaft, Natarle was regaining consciousness, now her head throbbed. An explosion had thrown her against a wall, knocking her out cold. Smoke clouded around her. Debris and corpses eerily floated in the zero gravity. She tired to remember all that happened. She could recall hearing about the invading ZAFT forces, receiving the orders from the captain, and then running from the command booth. Alarms had been blaring and there was some confusion. Now there was only darkness and surreal silence.

"The Archangel." She gasped. She had to find out what had happened to it. She kicked off a wall, propelling her towards the command booth. Upon arriving, she found it was completely destroyed. The glass panel was entirely shattered, and faint lights blinked in the dark. The dock outside was in ruin as well. Catwalks were in pieces, cranes had been twisted and toppled, and even the ship had shifted to an awkward angle. Natarle glanced over the captain's lifeless body. She felt disheartened at all that she was seeing.

"Ensign Badgiruel."

Natarle turned around and found Chief Petty Neumann, alive and well, standing behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful there was at least one other survivor.

"I'm afraid the few of us who were on board the ship made it out alive." Neumann said, answering her question before she could ask it. "It looks like all the factory workers were killed." He led her down to the ship, then to the bridge, where the other survivors were gathered. There were no other officers besides Natarle, and she was merely an ensign.

She went to the pilot seat and flipped on various switches. Her tension slightly eased as consoles, lights, and screens activated without trouble. Every operational system worked perfectly in spite of the damage. "This is an amazing ship." She muttered.

"It looks like we're completely sealed in here, what with all the debris around the harbor's entrance." Neumann said, his tone was one of worry.

Natarle nodded and tried to open a communication channel, but ear-splitting white noise was spat from the speakers. That meant that the electronic inference was still strong. That made her think, had the ship been the target, then ZAFT soldiers would've been all over it by now. Yet, nothing had happened after the initial explosions. With the electronic inference still being broadcasted, that meant that they were under attack somewhere. Was it Morgenroete that was the target, or was it…

"The ZAFT aren't here for the _Archangel_." She gasped, "They're after the Gundams!"

Loudspeakers continually repeated the same message. A Level 8 evacuation order was now issued, ordering all citizens to the nearest shelter. Crowds of people frantically scrambled through the streets as the fighting continued. Athrun powered up the stolen mobile suit and escaped from the burning factory. The face of his childhood friend flashed in his mind. Could it really have been Kira? If it was, what did he have to do with the Earth Forces' mobile suits? He landed a distance from the ruins of the factory and stood face to face with a familiar orange GINN. The face of its pilot, Miguel Aiman, appeared on the monitor.

"Athrun!"

"I have bad news." Athrun replied, "Rusty's been killed. The last machine is still in the Alliance's hands."

"What?" Miguel couldn't believe it. He frowned in anger. "Get back to the ship." He told Athrun, "I'll go deal with that last mobile suit."

Murrue did what she could to safety land the Gundam. Its feet touched the ground, but it nearly toppled over. Kira had to cling to the back of the seat to keep from tumbling about the cockpit. In spite of her shoulder injury, Murrue feverishly adjusted throttles, levels, and other controls, but the mobile suit's movement were still rugged. On the monitors, shots of Heliopolis changed every few seconds, each image worse than the last. Streets, parks, and shops were now turned into piles of rubble and smoke and ash filled the air. On one screen, he instantly recognized a group of people running for their lives. He leaned in to look closer.

"Tolle, Miriallia, Sai!" he exclaimed. He didn't know why they hadn't made it to a shelter yet?

An orange GINN suddenly appeared before them, its machine gun blazing. The rounds dug craters around them. The Gundam almost lost its balance and lurched forward, and Kira was flung over the seat, with him landing in Murrue's lap.

"Get out of the way!" she yelled at him. "You want to be killed?"

"Sorry." He moved over.

The GINN charged, brandishing its sword. Kira screamed and closed his eyes. Murrue acted fast, pressing a button on the panel, turning the grey reflective armor into a shiny blue, ivory white and red. The GINN's sword swung down, but instead of dealing damage, the blade was caught in between the Gundam's hands.

"Don't worry; the GINN's weapons won't work against the Strike's Phase Shift Armor." Murre declared.

"Strike? Is that what this machine is called?"

Murrue nodded. "The Phase Shift Armor renders gunfire, missiles, and close quarter weapons practically useless while it activated."

The GINN pressed another attack. Murrue pulled the trigger, firing the Strike's head-mounted Vulcan guns. However, the shots missed completely. The enemy used this opening to knock the Strike down. They stumbled back, coming close to crushing a building behind them. The GINN rushed in again, battering the cockpit with its sword, over and over again. Murrue cursed and tried to get the controls to work as Kira could only watch on helplessly. Outside, Tolle and the other hurried to seek shelter among the debris as the two titanic machines battled. He had to grab Miriallia out of harm's way and run.

After witnessing their plight, Kira decided to take action. He shoved Murrue's hands away, pulled a level, causing the Strike to duck and then thrust forward, sending the GINN flying back.

"If you're going to pilot this thing, make sure you're careful." He told the female officer, "There are people down there, you know."

She grimaced, but before she could retort, he was already tinkering with the controls.

"Look at this operating system." He groaned, "No wonder this thing maneuvers like a dumpster."

"But the new OS hasn't been fully installed yet." She explained.

"I'll take care of that." He muttered, "Look, please move aside, and hurry." The enemy GINN was beginning to stir.

Murrue slid out of the seat, and Kira took her place. After pulling out the programming keyboard, he typed away at a fantastic speed. With one eye on the GINN and the other on the monitor's screens, he radically began to rewrite the OS. Within a short time, the entire system was up and running.

The GINN got back to its feet and swung the sword again, but Kira was ready this time. He squeezed the trigger and the Vulcan guns' rounds hit their mark and the sword was shattered. It then retrieved its machine guns, so he then pressed down hard on the pedal. The Gundam responded with fluid motion, jumping into the air, with the GINN giving chase. Kira kept a lookout for people and building as he pulled up the weapon specs.

"Okay, weapons…Armor Schneider." Blueprints appeared on the screens. Apart from the Vulcan guns, there was also a pair of assault knives stored in the hips. "Is that all?" he exclaimed. He pressed a random button and the large knives sprang out. He took hold of them and rushed the GINN. The ZAFT mobile suit responded with a burst from its machine gun. "You're going down!" He charged at the enemy.

"Wait, stop!" Murrue cried as the pair of machines closed in. With a powerful thrust, the sharp blade stabbed into the GINN's weapon, destroying it. He swung about again, driving the blades into the mobile suit's neck and torso. Sparks flew wildly and the suit began to jolt.

Miguel tired frantically to move his GINN, but his controls wouldn't respond. Gauges overloaded and alarms blared. He only had little time left. He contacted the Vesalius and reported on the current situation and the last Gundam. The last thing he thought was his mother and younger brother.

The Strike barely escaped the blast radius of the exploding GIIN. Murrue stared at Kira in astonishment. Who was this young man, and how was he able to rewrite an entire OS in such a short time? She suddenly felt lightheaded and her shoulder was going numb. Her vision was turning dark and the last thing she saw was the youth grab hold of her. She then fell unconscious.

Athrun had successfully returned to the ship's hanger of the _Gamow_ and landed his new machine. He exited the cockpit and waved to his comrades.

"Athrun, you made it!" Nicol brightly said.

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, group hug everyone."

Yzak looked about. "All right, where's Rusty?"

Athrun face turned grim. "He's dead."

"What?" Nicol chocked.

Athrun nodded and bit his lower lip. He heard Cade mutter something. Rusty had always been the cheerful one of the group, always optimistic no matter the circumstance. Now he was gone.

Meanwhile, Le Creuset listened intently to Miguel's final report as it was replayed. He hadn't anticipated this sort of resistance. That only meant that the mobile suit they'd failed to acquire was indeed powerful. He now readied to leave in his personal CGUE, a mobile suit that was stronger than the standard GINN. It boasted impressive weaponry and could maneuver at incredible speed.

"Recall all our forces after I launch." He ordered Ades. He then took off.

He immeadatily located the Moebius Zero as it turned back towards Heliopolis. He slowly approached, his nerves quivering. "Just as I can sense you, can you sense my presence, Mu La Flaga? It is like we are linked by a call of vengeance." His tone was venomous and filled with hate, yet there was a hint of joy in it as well.

Mu's intuition told him of the approaching danger. He turned his Zero around and saw the CGUE. He knew that it had to be him. Like warriors destined to do battle, they always seemed to find one another. This time would be no different.

Aboard the _Archangel_, Neumann shook his head in protest. "We simply cannot launch the ship. It's impossible with such a small crew.

"Morgenroete may still be under attack!" Natarle shot back, her eyes not leaving her monitor. "Do you want to simply sit back and do nothing?"

Petty Officer Tonomura returned with additional personnel. Natarle gave a quick glance. "Take your seats; just follow the computer's instructions."

"But if there still a ZAFT ship out there, we're in no condition to fight at all!" Neumann said.

"I'm aware of that." She replied, her tone icy. "But we must do something."

Neumann admitted defeat, and took his seat. "Prepare launch sequence, omit C30 and L21. Main motive power coming online."

Tonomura sat at his own console and reported. "Output is rising, all systems are normal. Four hundred fifty until nominal."

"No, that's far too long." Natarle growled, "What's the current status of the colony's power conduits?"

Tonomura was surprised when the checked the readings. "They're still active!"

"Connect to it and siphon power from there."

"Conduit is online." He said, "Connecting to the accumulator now." The launch sequence was now rapidly quickening more than he would've imagined. "Engines normal! All systems are online, we have contact!"

Neumann turned to Natarle. "All launch preparations are complete."

"Seal off all bulkheads!" she ordered, "Ease out of port; I want full combat speed once we're out! Launch the ship!"

The CGUE found itself surrounded by red gun barrels. Multiple rounds shot all around it at various angles, but it managed to dodge. "You seem to always stand in my way, Mu!" He feint an attack and abruptly changed course. He felt like he could hear La Flaga cursing. The pair of them recognized the other's fighting style. There was also a strange sensation whenever they fought. Rau decided to take the battle elsewhere and headed for Heliopolis, with Mu in close pursuit.

Murrue thought she could several voices as she regained consciousness. She found herself on a park bench, her wound dressed, and a young woman and the young man who piloted the Strike kneeling next to her.

"You all right?" he asked anxiously.

She nodded. He handed her a bottle of water, which she drank nearly half down.

"This 'Gundam' is amazing!" she heard a cheerful voice ring out. She twisted her head to see the Strike kneeled down and several kids climbing on it and looking inside the cockpit.

She brandished her pistol. "Get away from that mobile suit!" She fired a warning shot over the youths' heads.

"Hey, what you doing?!" the young man shouted. Murrue aimed directly at him now.

"That machine is a highly classified military project." She informed them. "It's not to be tampered with, especially by civilians like you."

They all blinked at her. They didn't understand the dynamics of the situation. Murrue blamed herself, for in a moment of weakness, she blacked out, and lost sight of the valuable machine. She looked to Kira, recalling his ability to pilot the Strike was unbelievable. Something told her that there was something special about him. "I'm Murrue Ramius, a lieutenant of the Atlantic Federation. You've all seen a sensitive top secret project, so you now must accompany me until I can file a report and decide what is to be done with you."

The youths didn't take that well.

"You can't do that!"

"What about our parents?"

"We've got nothing to do with the military!"

"We're still citizens of Heliopolis, lady, which means we're neutral."

Murrue was losing her patience. She fired another shot into the air. "Shut up!" she now glared harshly at them. "Can you really say that you're still a neutral state, that the war has nothing to do with you? Just look around you!" They did and saw the destruction surrounding them. "You're now a part of this war, whether you like it or not."

At that time, introductions were exchanged and Murrue got to work. She had Kira attempt to reestablish contact with the _Archangel_, while the others ventured out in search of trailers she said contained additional weapons for the Strike.

La Flaga kept pace with the ZAFT mobile suit as it swooped into the spaceport. In one instant, Le Creuset was within the colony, flying along the Central Shaft. His CGUE dashed in between the building, uses them as makeshift shields. He twisted about at irregular intervals to take cheap shots at the Zero. It was a cowardly tactic, but Mu couldn't do anything about it. If he fired back, he'd risk dealing damage to the Shaft. Taking the unfair advantage, Le Creuset fired, taking out the Zero's gun barrels one by one. Mu gritted his teeth in rage. He was horrified when the CGUE opened fire on the Shaft itself, blasting a hole in it, and the slipping into the colony's interior. He dove in after it, flying out to the surface. He found a strange looking mobile suit.

"That's the last machine." He thought to himself. Le Creuset saw it as well, and he zipped down towards it. Mu was determined not to let the ZAFT get hold of it. His Zero buzzed around the CGUE until a lucky shot pierced the mobile armor. A trail of smoke spewed from the fuselage and he had no other option but to retreat.

On the ground, Kira and the others saw the enemy machine heading straight for them. Murrue gasped at the sight of the CGUE and the others froze. Kira operated the Strike to open one of the trailers and retrieve the Launcher Strike Power Pack. He strapped it to the Strike and activated the Phase Shift. As the pulled up a long barreled gun, the ground below him shook. A large section collapsed and the spectacular _Archangel_ emerged out in the open, ready to join the fight.


	3. New Phase 3

New Phase 3

Kira stared in awe at the sheer scale of the ship. It was unlike any class of ship he'd ever seen before. Multiple missiles fired and streaked towards the CGUE. It released decoys to throw off the missiles, while shooting down several others. One broke through, but missed the ZAFT mobile suit, instead striking the vulnerable Central Shaft. The ground quaked.

He called up the data, swiftly reading the information before him. He adjusted the scope, bringing the CGUE in his sights. His finger went to the trigger.

"No, don't fire that!" Murrue warned, but it was too late.

A blast of ruby and sapphire colored energy shot out as a large beam. It melted the CGUE's right arm, then puncturing a hole in the colony's outer wall. Kira felt his face go pale as he looked at the gaping hole that he unintentionally made. He never imagined that a single mobile suit could possess such power and do this sort of damage. He quickly shut down the Strike, letting the enemy escape.

Le Creuset zipped out of the hole that the Strike had made. He contacted the Vesalius. "Ades, prepare our forces for another attack." He said, "Ready the type D equipment."

"Type D?" Ades stammered. It was the heaviest weaponry in their arsenal, specifically designed for attacking large fortresses. Using such weapons on a colony meant that it was now a different scenario that anyone had thought.

Meanwhile, Athrun busily typed away, gathering all the data on his new machine. He was almost done when he heard that all GINNs were ordered to be loaded with Type D equipment. He thought of Kira, trying to deny that it was actually him he saw. He had always hoped to see him again, but not like this. However, he recognized those eyes and his voice. There was only one way to find out for certain, he had to go back inside the colony.

Elsewhere, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Cade sat back in the changing room overlooking the mobile suit hanger, watching as the GINNs were aimed with heavy missile launchers and long barreled particle guns.

"Define overkill." Cade said, "Using type D equipment to attack a lone battleship and its single mobile suit. That's just a waste of material and too much trouble."

"According to you, slacker." Yzak retorted.

"He has a point." Nicol spoke up, "What'll happen to Heliopolis?"

"It cannot be helped at this point." Dearka muttered.

"Right, they're going to get what's coming to them." Yzak smirked, "Serves them right for claiming false neutrality."

Natarle rushed down the ramp, trailed by the other survivors. "Lieutenant Ramius!" she called, "It's a relief to see you're right all."

"Likewise, Ensign." Murrue replied. "Excellent work in safeguarding the ship; and thank you. You helped us greatly."

Natarle was about to explain what had happened, when she spotted the group of civilian youths, especially the young man exiting the Strike's cockpit. Before she could ask what it was all about, another man stepped forward.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He grinned. "I am Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Mobile Fleet. It's an honor to meet you all."

"The honor's ours, sir." Murrue saluted. She felt excited to meet someone with the Hawk of Endymion's fame.

Mu returned the salute then turned to Natarle. "I'd wish to request permission to come aboard, as my ship was destroyed by the ZAFT forces during the last battle. Who would be in charge here?"

Natarle looked down. "The captain and the senior officers were all killed. Therefore, I believe that Lieutenant Ramius is the one whom should assume command."

Murrue couldn't believe what she heard and just froze. A few hours ago, she was eager to be finished with her task of transporting the prototypes, and now she had to take on the burden of having the responsibilities of captain.

"I was also escorting the recruits who were assigned to pilot the prototypes." La Flaga went on, "Any chance that they…?" Natarle shook her head, and that answered his question. "I see." He then turned his focus to the youths and walked up to Kira.

Kira unknowingly took a step back. "Yes?"

"That was impressive, young man." La Flaga complimented, "You wouldn't happen to be a Coordinator, would you?"

"Yes, I am." Kira felt his chest tighten as a number of soldiers raised their rifles and aimed at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tolle demanded, throwing himself in front of Kira. "Weren't you all watching just now? Kira is a Coordinator, but he's not an enemy! He fought off the ZAFT guys, you know!"

Now the soldiers aimed at him.

"Lower your weapons." Murrue order, her tone matching her new authority. Slowly, the soldiers obeyed, but it was clear they were untrusting of Kira. "Heliopolis is a neutral colony, so it's no surprise that Coordinators who wanted to escape the war would end up here."

"That's right, however my parents are Naturals." Kira explained, though he didn't why he felt he needed to.

"Oh, so you're a first generation, then." La Flaga said, scratching his head. "Well, I'm sorry if I stirred up a hornet's nest, I was merely curious." He gave Kira a pat on the back. "I watched many cadets work hard to become mobile suit pilots, but in all the simulations they hardly could get the thing to stand. "You're a damn good professional, kid."

Later, Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga gathered on the bridge to discuss the current dilemma. With all the shelters sealed off, there was nowhere for the civilians youths to go. There was also the question of what to do with the Strike and the ZAFT forces' next move.

"Are you kidding me?" Mu asked in response to Murrue's suggestion that he take charge of the Strike. "There's no way I could even hope to operate that thing. The kid completely rewrote the OS."

Murrue had to agree if that statement. It was almost confounding the way Kira had revised the Gundam's operating system. He worked calmly and with lightning speed under extreme pressure. The fact of the matter was that the second he touched it, the Strike was like an entirely different machine all together.

"Well then, make him change it back to its original state." Natarle said, "We cannot let a civilian, let alone a _Coordinator_ take responsibility for the mobile suit.

There was no mistaking the scorn in her voice. She no doubt had a deep hatred of Coordinators, as did many Naturals. Murrue really didn't have an opinion on it, as she viewed Coordinators as people with amazing capabilities. Still, she did understand the views of her fellow Naturals.

"So, what would you like for me to do?" La Flaga spoke again, "Go out there and hope I don't get my ass shot up?"

Murrue and Natarle were slightly stunned by an ace such the Hawk of Endymion talk down his own fighting abilities; however he had a valid argument.

"Look ladies," he sighed, "the kid's got more than just technical knowledge and he isn't a mere engineering protégé. He's got mechanical instincts to boot, and he can manage programming and possible maintenance. In my opinion, without him, your precious mobile suit is a piece of junk."

Meanwhile, Kira and the others sat in the mess hall; there wasn't much else they could do. However at that moment Murrue and La Flaga entered.

"Excuse me Kira." Murrue said, "We need to discuss something. Could you please step out here for a moment?"

Kira slowly crept out behind the Captain. The other waited, wondering what it was about.

"No, I won't do it!" Kira's voice boomed outside, and the filed out to see what was happening.

Kira's features hardened and he clenched his fists. "Why must I pilot that mobile suit again? Sure, you're right when you say that we're now part of the war, but we didn't choose it. That's the reason we decided to live here! Please don't involve more than you already have."

Murrue looked into the boy's eyes for a short moment. She then took a deep breath. "Kira, you're the only one capable of operating the Strike."

"But I am not a soldier."

La Flaga then got right up to his face. "So when the next battle begins, you and your friends will die because you were too scared. Is that what you want?" When the boy didn't answer right away he added, "As it stands, you and I are the only ones who protect this ship and those on board.

"I know, but…" Kira wavered. Murrue could see the conflict within him.

"Listen, you have an amazing ability." She told him, "Just trust yourself and you'll make it through. I know this is asking a lot of you, but will please help?" 

Kira thought about it, he knew that she was right. He looked to his friends, knowing that he could protect them. He had to. "Yes." He nodded, "I'll do what I can."

Murrue smiled and La Flaga breathed a short sigh. The mood was broken by a nearby intercom squawking. Murrue rushed to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Captain," Natarle reported, "enemy mobile suits are closer in fast! You're needed on the bridge to assume command immeadatily!"

"I'm on my way."

She ran to the bridge, La Flaga right on her heels. Kira quickly made his way to the hanger to board the Strike once again. Murrue dropped into her seat and La Flaga took control of the ship's CIC. On the monitors, everyone saw a group of GINNs swarm into the hole in the colony's wall. Murrue gasped when she saw the weaponry the mobile suits carried, each was equipped with either heavy missile launchers or long barreled particle guns.

"They're using the kind of gear against us?" La Flaga gawked, "Haven't those guys heard of moderation?"

Another shape appeared behind the formation of GINNs. Tonomura looked at the readings and blinked. "It's the X303, the Aegis!"

Gloom spread among the bridge crew at the thought of one of their weapons being used against them. Murrue was concerned for the crew. They were all untested; the only person who had experience was La Flaga.

"They're already sending it out into combat?" Natarle gasped.

"Well, it's their now, so they can use any way they wish." La Flaga commented and then turned to the others. "All right, it may be an enemy machine now, but most of us know it well. So use that knowledge to take it down!" His defiant words spurred the crew into action.

"Ready the Corinthos cannons to fire; align laser sights!" Natarle commanded.

"Projectile weapons won't be effective against Phase Shift armor!" Murrue reminded her, "Link the main guns to radar and utilize the scattered focal points! Our objective is to escape, but do all possible to not damage the colony!"

Kira anxiously waited inside the Strike, ready to launch when he was ordered. His attention was fixed on the oncoming GINNs and their weapons. If they hit the already weakened Central Shaft, it could spell disaster. He watched as the Sword Striker equipment was attached. The main sword was close to fifty feet long, powerful enough to tear through the armor of a battleship. With this melee weapon, at least there'd be less of a chance of dealing serious damage to Heliopolis. He launched quickly, ready to defend himself and the colony.

An alarm warned him immeadatily of the approaching GINN. It was aimed with a particle gun, a weapon strong enough to punch holes in the Central Shaft. It fired shot after shot at him, yet he was able to instinctively evade them. Another fired two heavy missiles, the projectiles racing straight for him. Kira shifted the Gundam around, streaking away. The missile pursued him shortly, before abruptly looping about and colliding with an axial shaft. The resulting explosion tore the shaft, sending it crashing down and crushing several buildings. Kira couldn't bear seeing the destruction, the colony wouldn't be able withstand such abuse for much longer. He had to act fast. He drew the Schwert Gewehr and went after the closest GINN. Narrowing his eyes, he charged at the enemy, bringing his weapon down, taking off its arm. He reeled back and swung once more, this time slicing the GINN in half. The second enemy mobile suit launched two more missiles, but Kira cut them down. He pulled out the Midas Messer beam boomerang and hurled it. The GINN dodged it, but the Midas Messer looped around and decapitated the mobile suit from behind. Kira took the opportunity to heave the Schwert Gewehr and brought it down, splitting the GINN down the middle, its fuselage exploding immeadatily. Kira was now panting as he looked up to see the same red mobile he first saw in the factory coming towards him.

Over his radio, he heard a familiar voice. "Kira? Kira Yamato, is that you?"

Kira couldn't hold back his shock. "Athrun?"

"So it really is you, Kira." Athrun's voice replied. He almost sounded sad.

The _Archangel_ was having no better luck with the battle. The remaining GINNs surrounded it and swarmed around like hornets. The ship shook violently as weapon blasts mercilessly impacted its hull.

"Fire Gottfrieds and Igelstellungs!" Natarle shouted, "Automatic track and fire!"

The air defense weapons' barrage was sloppy, as the mobile suits avoided the onslaught. One streaked along the Shaft, an underhanded move. The _Archangel_'s guns blasted the Shaft as their target continued to maneuver along. Axial shafts crumbled from the damage inflicted to them.

"You're hitting the Shaft!" Murrue cried to the crew.

"If we don't fire, we'll be the ones shot down!" Natarle countered, "The ZAFT forces aren't holding anything back for the sake of the colony!"

Another volley was launched, this time catching one GINN in midair, but its propulsion fuel sparked, and the mobile suit was engulfed in a fireball. It crashed into a nearby axial, dismembering the structure. The remaining GINN was caught in the crosshairs, a beam cannon shot blasting through it, tearing it apart. The shock unintentional set off the four missiles. Each flew erratically, but all hit the Central Shaft with thunderous force. The damage was now too great.

"Oh, shit!" La Flaga yelled, seeing the Shaft begin to warp and the entire structure shudder.

The Central Shaft finally gave way, the few remaining axial shaft snapping one after another. The Shaft frame rapidly twisted as the colony walls started to break under the weight of the spinning centrifugal force. Fissures resembling spider webs ran through the entire structure.

The Strike and Aegis stayed in midair amidst the spreading carnage. Kira was horrified to watch the tragic event unfold in front of him.

"Why, Athrun?" he yelled, "How could you do this to a neutral colony?"

"What about you?" Athrun countered. "You're a Coordinator, so why have you sided with the Earth forces and now pilot that Gundam?"

The atmosphere inside the cylinder blew out of openings in the walls, picking up large pieces of debris and entire buildings. Houses, shops, and vehicles were swept away. Roofs blew off and glass windows shattered. The size of the holes increased, drawing more debris out. Explosions erupted, but were quickly extinguished as they too were blow out into space.

Various chucks of debris pelted the Strike Gundam. Below him, Kira saw many of the shelters eject like small lifeboats. The colony had broken in half. The increasing force pulled the Gundam up, and Kira lost all control. Screaming, he tumbled helplessly among the ruins of Heliopolis. He heard Athrun call out his name, briefly watching the Aegis being carried off in another direction. The Strike was swept out into the cold vacuum of space.


	4. New Phase 4

New Phase 4

"X105, Strike, respond. Strike, do you copy?" Natarle's voice emitted from the radio intercom. Kira hadn't answered back right away, for he only saw and gripped the controls. His breathing was sporadic at the sight of the ruins of Heliopolis. Only large sections of colony outer structure and debris remained. The Gundam was now amide various litter. "X105, Kira, can you hear me?!"

He snapped back to reality and switched on the intercom. "I'm here."

"Thank goodness." Natarle said, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Can you find your way back to the ship?"

He adjusted the controls and traced the Archangel. "Yeah, I'll be able make it." He was about to move his Gundam, when the control panel lit up like a Christmas tree. There was an incoming electronic distress signal. He also found a strange blip on his radar, whatever the object was, it was close. He looked ahead and found a cylinder-shaped capsule drifting aimlessly. It was one of the emergency shelters that eject just prior to the colony's destruction.

He tuned in to the frequency of the signal. "Hello, anyone there?"

The response was quick. "Yes! Help us, our propulsion system have malfunctioned!"

Kira wasted no time in moving towards the disabled pod. As he did, he thought about his parents. Were they able to escape? If so, how many others were able to do the same as well?

The Archangel's hatch opened and the Strike landed safety in arrival deck, the pod in tow. Murrue grimaced at the news of Kira's actions. True, he and the Strike had returned in one place, but the addition of a lifeboat full of civilians could spell even more trouble for them. She then contacted Kira and started to reprimand him, needless to say, he didn't take it like a soldier. It took it like a concern teenaged boy, which didn't surprise her, for that was what he was in the end.

"So you're saying I should've just left it out there?" he counted over the intercom, "They were helpless, I had to do something."

It was a naval tradition to assist those in distress, but Earth Alliance military protocol insisted that in such an event such as the one the Archangel was presently in, civilians had to fend for themselves until a rescue ship could locate and retrieve them. Of course, Kira wouldn't have known of that particular fact. "All right." She sighed, slightly defended, "I'll allow it just this one time."

One of the subordinate officers objected. "We aren't supposed to bring refugees on board while in the middle of a battle."

Murrue narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm aware of that, but they cannot be helped if they remain stranded. Nor can I waste time arguing with you. Now seal the hatch!"

With the hatch fully closed behind him, Kira slowly entered the primary hanger. He found La Flaga's battered Moebius Zero mobile armor to the side. He gently sat the lifeboat down and opened the Strike's hatch and stepped out. Some of the crew whispered among themselves right away. Maintenance Officer Murdoch came forward.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece, kid." He said, scratching his stubble covered chin.

"Thanks."

Murdoch leaned in closer and whispered, "Listen, I can't speak for everyone, but I really admire your courage. And it doesn't matter to me whether or not you are a Coordinator. Either way, you've got my respect."

Kira brighten at the praise. At least now there was another person who didn't care at the fact he was a Coordinator. At that moment, his friends ran into the hanger. Each took turns hugging him, patting on the back, and complimenting him.

"You had worried there for a while there!" Tolle exclaimed.

"It's great to see that you're fine." Miriallia added.

Sai just ruffled Kira's hair and laughed. Then, a familiar voice cried out his name. Everyone turned to find Flay among the group of refugees. She dashed from the crowd and across the hanger, leaping into Sai's arms. He was certainly surprised to see her, but was obviously pleased that she was safe. He wrapped his arms around her for a hug and whispered something in her ear. Kira was envious of their intimacy, but everyone was safe, and that was what mattered most.

Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga stood on the bridge, carefully watching the monitors for any sign of danger. "Can you track any of the ZAFT ships?" Murrue asked.

Petty Officer Pal studied the screens. "It's no use." He shook his head, "With all the wreckage and heat given off by the explosion, radar and infrared is practically unreliable."

"Well, the same can be said for the ZAFT guys." La Flaga said, "They can't find us at least."

That offered limited encouragement. "If they were attack now, we wouldn't last long." Murrue muttered.

"You're right on the dot there." La Flaga replied, "All we have now is the Strike and my Zero. It wouldn't be a long battle." He paused. "This ship is fast, right? Could we outrun them if we hit maximum speed?"

"Its speed matches that of a Nazca-class, so I don't know if we'd make it." Natarle said.

La Flaga looked to Murrue. "So what's left now?" he asked her, "Do we surrender?"

Murrue returned his gaze, aware that he was testing her. True, she had been placed into the captain's seat with no actual battle experience. It was also true that she was more than likely over her head, and she was sensing the crew's wavering hope. However, she was no coward. "Surrender is out of the question." She boldly declared, "We shall not give up either this ship or the Strike to ZAFT. No matter what it takes, we must get to the lunar base" That would be quite the endeavor, seeing as they would have to make their way across space with ZAFT at their heels.

La Flaga nodded. "I agree, but what if we're unable to make contact with the lunar base? Your enthusiasm is commendable, but that won't help us." So he was truly at a loss, and not just testing her boundaries.

Natarle suddenly had a thought. "Captain, what if we go to the Port of Artemis?" Both Murrue and La Flaga broke eye contact and turned their attention to her. "From our current position, it's the closest allied base."

That was indeed true, however Artemis was the property of the Eurasian Federation, while the _Archangel_ belonged to the Atlantic Federation, and there existed a rivalry of sorts between the two military forces.

La Flaga wasn't all that optimistic of the idea. "Neither this ship nor that mobile suit have been made public. They haven't been assigned recognition codes, so the guys at Artemis may not even allow us to dock."

"But even you have to acknowledge that there's no way for us to avoid battling the ZAFT, even if we took the most direct course to the lunar base." Natarle quickly countered. "And we don't have sufficient supplies, and we'll need them very soon."

Murrue knew the decision had to be hers. "I'm certain that the Eurasians will assist us once they know the circumstances. First and foremost, we must avoid confronting the ZAFT forces. From there, we'll restock at Artemis and then travel to the lunar base."

La Flaga looked to her, then nodded. "All right, to Artemis we go."

As part of the plan, Murrue ordered the launch of a decoy towards the lunar base in an attempt to throw the ZAFT ships off the trail. She then ordered the engine room crew to go to inertia navigation, sparingly using the thrusters, and keeping the engines quiet, as to avoid detection by the enemy.

La Flaga watched the crew anxiously work. "It'll take about two hours to reach Artemis at a silent-run speed. Let's hope lady luck is on our side today."

Captain Ades gazed out of the large window paneling of the _Vesalius_' bridge. Fear gripped him as he stared at the wreckage of Heliopolis. "What'll we do now, Commander? We destroyed a neutral nation's colony. Once the Supreme Council learns this, we'll never hear the end of it."

Le Creuset didn't even a trace of remorse. "How can they call themselves neutral when they helped build the Earth Alliance's new weapons?" His demeanor was eerily calm, like the eye of a hurricane. "Most the civilians were able to escape unharmed, and this is nothing like what happened to Junius Seven."

His words were true. February 14, CE 70, the day of the Bloody Valentine, was when the Earth Alliance mercilessly attacked an agricultural colony with nuclear weapons. Civilian men, women, and children had no warning and were massacred.

Le Creuset stepped forward. "Ades, can you find the enemy ship?"

Ades was surprised, but hid it. "You want to continue pursuing them, sir? We've already lost most of our mobile suits, including your own."

"But we have five new acquisitions, don't we?" Le Creuset smiled.

"The stolen X weapons, you want to send them out?"

"Of course, the data extraction is now complete and the operating systems have been rewritten. He locked eyes with Ades. "We mustn't allow the enemy ship to escape."

A communication officer spoke up. "We've detected a large heat source, it could be a battleship." She informed Ades and Le Creuset. "Judging from the coordinates, it looks like its taking a course to the Earth Alliance lunar base."

"No, it's a decoy." Le Creuset immeadatily said. He quickly brought up a map of space on the monitor and studied it. "Ades, we'll cast a net." He said, "The _Vesalius_ will move ahead and wait here." He traced a course towards Artemis. "The _Gamow_ meanwhile will follow them at a distance and take this course." He indicated another arc across the map. "The Naturals' new ship will be caught and have no way to go."

This confounded Ades. "But sir, what if they've indeed gone to the moon?"

"The distance is too great for them to make the trip. I sense they're going to Artemis. Ready the _Vesalius_ and contact the _Gamow_."

Ades couldn't understand the way his superior's mind worked, but nevertheless, he followed his orders.

Inside the cafeteria, the students sat together. They were still in shock over the destruction of Heliopolis and the mood was heavy. They were concerned over their families' safety as well as what would happen next.

"So now what'll happen to this ship?" Kuzzey asked.

"There are still enemies around, right?" Sai replied, "That means we may go into another battle."

Flay was stunned by the comment. "What, do you mean we've more unsafe now that we're on board? Say it isn't so."

"Well, would you rather still be in that stranded lifeboat?" Miriallia countered.

"No."

La Flaga then stepped inside. "Hey, Kira Yamato!" he called, "We need to chat."

Kira stood and walked over to La Flaga. "Yes, what is it?"

"You and I need to be on standby." The Lieutenant explained, "Our impromptu escape plan is already underway and there maybe trouble along the way."

Kira was dumbfounded. "Are you saying you want me to pilot that thing again?!"

La Flaga nodded. "Look, I understand your feelings, but as it stands, you and I are the only ones capable was defending this ship."

"I know that, but-"

An interruption came in the form of a junior officer sticking her head in the doorway. "Excuse me; are there any doctors or nurses in here?" An older gentleman and a young woman stood. The first was full fledged doctor and the second was an intern. "We need your help; we have a lot of injured people on board."

The pair immeadatily obliged and followed the officer. Kira was surprised at the sight of civilians so eager to assist.

"As you can see," La Flaga commented, "we all can do our part, no matter what it may be, and no matter whether soldier and civilian. To speak the plain truth, I'd be happy if I could run away from this mess myself, but I can't and there's nothing I can do to change it." He paused momentarily. "So what'll you do? The choice is yours, but make sure you don't regret whatever you decide." With that said, he walked off, leaving Kira with an enormous decision to make. He looked to his friends, whom also seemed to contemplate the Lieutenant's words. He then left to think over what he wanted to do.

After he had gone, Flay looked confused. "That Kira guy was piloting that thing?"

Sai nodded. "Yes. You know how the lifeboat you were on was carried in by a mobile suit? Well, my friend Kira was the pilot."

"Really?"

"The truth of the matter is that Kira's a Coordinator, that's why he was operating it." Kuzzey spoke up.

Flay was startled by what she had just heard. "He's one of those freaks?"

"Kira may be a Coordinator, but he's not a freak!" Tolle shouted, coming to his friend's defense. "And he isn't with ZAFT, he's one of us!"

Everyone was silent, not saying a word after the outburst.

Le Creuset sat behind his desk within his cold and dim office. He looked up only when Athrun suddenly entered.

"Athrun Zala, reporting as ordered, sir!" he saluted.

Le Creuset motioned him to be at ease. "I've wanted to speak with you for a short time." He coolly said, "I suspect you do know why you're here?"

Athrun's back went stiff. "Yes sir, for ignoring my orders and going into battle without permission." He replied. "I'm deeply sorry, sir."

Le Creuset nodded and leaned forward. "I won't punish you, but I would like an explanation for your actions. This behavior isn't like you, Athrun."

Athrun swallowed hard before he explained. "I'm sorry sir, but I was upset at something…unexpected." He began, "The last machine we weren't able to capture was piloted by a boy named Kira Yamato. He was my friend; we actually went to the same prep school on the moon several years ago. I never thought I'd see my on a battlefield, so I went back to make sure it indeed was him." He paused. "He's a Coordinator as well."

Le Creuset was surprise by this interesting tidbit. "Such ironies do occur in war sometimes." He leaned back. "I don't blame you for what you did; I trust you were good friends?"

"The best." Athrun admitted.

"I understand completely." Le Creuset then stood. "Knowing that now, I want you to stay out of the next battle."

Athrun looked shocked.

"I wouldn't want to make you put a gun to your friend's head, Athrun."

Athrun shook his head. "No Commander, I want to try to persuade to come to our side. Kira's kind, but he's naïve. The Naturals are using him, but he doesn't realize it. I know I he'll listen to me."

"And what he doesn't? What will you do then?"

Athrun seemed reluctant, but answered, "Then I'll shoot him down myself."

On the bridge of the _Archangel_, the crew was in near panic and tracking the two ZAFT ships closing on them. They knew their ruse hadn't work, and the mood was tense. It was then that La Flaga requested that a map of the surrounding space and data on the two enemy ships and their positions be brought up. He looked and smiled.

"Do you have a plan?" Murrue asked.

"I sure do." La Flaga answered. "I've been known to make the impossible possible. Here's what I'm thinking." He began to detail his plan.

The intercom blared: "Enemy ships incoming! All personnel man your posts immeadatily!"

Kira heard announcement, but went uneasy as he headed for the bridge. If he didn't fight, the _Archangel_ would most likely be destroyed, and everyone on board would die. But if he did go out and fight, he may have to battle Athrun. Rounding a corner, he could hardly believe what he saw. All of his classmates were now dressed in Earth Alliance uniforms and were escorted to the bridge by Officer Chandra. "What's all this?"

"It's the only way they'd let us on the bridge." Kuzzey said.

"We talked about it and we want to help out too, seeing as how the crew's short-handed." Tolle added, "At least we can handle the computers and controls."

Kira didn't know what to think. "You guys…"

Tolle smiled. "Look, if you're going out to risk your neck, the least we can do is have your back."

"All of us." Miriallia said.

As he watched his friends continue on, Kira knew what he had to do. He quickly rushed to prepare. He donned his new flightsuit and went to the hanger, where La Flaga waited.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've decided to fight." He said.

"As you said, sir, only you and can I protect this ship." Kira said, "I don't want to fight, but I want to protect my friends."

"That's understandable, no one here really wants to fight, but we must in order to survive." La Flaga nodded, "Okay, I'll give the details of the plan."

Kira had boarded the Strike and watched La Flaga's mobile armor launch. He had to remember that all he had to focus on protecting the ship and himself, but that would be easier said than done. Miriallia's face appeared on the monitor and she explained the Aile Striker equipment would soon be attached. After it was put into place, Kira took the Strike to the catapult, and was soon launched. This was going to be a difficult battle…


	5. New Phase 5

New Phase 05

The Strike streaked from the _Archangel_, its dull grey armor turning a vivid red, blue, and white as the Phase Shift was activated. Kira anxiously watched the radar screen, waiting to see if there was any trace of the Aegis.

Murrue felt a knot in her stomach as she sat, watching the events unfold. A quartet of heat signatures had been detected approaching rapidly from behind them. She knew they had to be mobile suits.

"Load Corinthos into missile tubes!" Natarle commanded, "Ready Valiant cannons on both gunwales! Officer Pal, hurry and input target data! The enemy is sending more GINNs our way!"

Tolle and the others followed their orders and busily worked on their tasks as the weapons were primed.

"Ensign Badgiruel," Chandra called, "heat patterns have been identified, but they're not GINNs." Murrue and Natarle were baffled. "It's the X Numbers: X102 Duel, X103 Buster, X207 Blitz, and X619 Panzer."

Murrue felt a chill travel up her spine. "All of the stolen G weapons?" This indeed was turning into a dire predicament, as the four Gundams were now piloted by Coordinators, and each Gundam boasted its own power.

Kira felt grim at the news of the incoming Gundams, but he knew that he had to fight. He fired his vernier thrusters and took aim in the direction of the approaching Aegis, streaking past it.

Athrun contacted him. "Kira, hold your fire! We aren't your enemies!"

Kira sighed in relief; he knew Athrun wouldn't try to kill him.

"You're a Coordinator, so why are you siding with the Earth Forces?" Athrun went on, "Why are fighting alongside with the Naturals?"

Kira's mind went back to the sight of Heliopolis breaking apart. "I'm not with the Earth Forces!" he countered. "But I have friends on board that ship! That's why-" He broke off when he noticed three of the Gundams moving in to attack the _Archangel_. This was no time to argue, he had to defend the ship. He maneuvered the Strike towards it, only to be blocked by the Aegis. "Get out of the way, Athrun!"

"No, not until you fully explain yourself."

Kira was losing patience. "You're one to talk, why are you even with ZAFT? You always said that you hated war all together."

Athrun didn't have the chance to reply, as a particle beam shoot in between them, just missing the Strike."

"Why aren't you fighting, Athrun?" Yzak's voice emitted over the radio. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kira quickly brought up the data on his screens. Of all the six Gundams, the blue and white colored X102 Duel had the most basic construction. It was similar in appearance to the Strike, aimed with a pair of beam sabers, one mounted on each shoulder, a beam rifle with a grenade launcher. And it possessed incredible speed almost equal to the Strike. Kira did all he could to evade the Duel as it pursued him.

"If this is too difficult for you, then I'll shoot it down!" Yzak yelled as he continued to target the Strike.

The other three X Numbers, the Buster, the Blitz, and the Panzer, ruthlessly assaulted the _Archangel_. The ship may have been large and indeed powerful, but against three agile and heavily armed Gundams, it was going to be a daunting battle.

Murrue barked out orders. "Fire anti-beam depth charges; use the Igelstellung guns to hold those Gundams at bay! Fire the Helldarts on my command!"

The depth charges were let loose and detonated, scattering anti-beam particles which then surrounded the ship. The Igelstellungs unleashed a vicious barrage as they tracked the enemy mobile suits' movements. Numerous Helldarts anti-air missiles shot out from behind the bridge.

The red and khaki colored Buster answered back with a shot from its beam rifle. The anti-beam particles did help weakening the beam, but part of it struck the ship's port side. The olive and ivory Panzer assisted with a burst from its beam gatling gun. The anti-beam particles had little effect on the shots due to their size and velocity. The Panzer's shoulder mounted cannon was aligned and fired a powerful mortar round. The projectile spun in a corkscrew pattern, striking the starboard side of the ship's hull. The _Archangel_ rocked violently from the impact.

The dark Blitz meanwhile moved in underneath to attack the underbelly of the ship. The lower Igelstellungs tracked it and fired a volley. The Blitz's agility made it easy for it to dodge, and it opened fire with its own beam rifle.

"Use the Gottfrieds! Roll thirty degrees to starboard, then twenty to port!" Murrue shouted.

The ship rotated so sharply that it caused the gravity in the living quarters to disappear. Many of the civilians were literally taken off their feet. Flay had to cling to a bed frame so she wouldn't go flying off wildly.

The Gottried guns laid down a barrage, but the Blitz was able to just barely avoid the beams. It was obvious to Murrue that her crew and the _Archangel_ were actually able to hold their own against the Coordinators, but they weren't safe yet.

Kira desperately tried to shake off the Duel. He had to go assist the _Archangel_, but he had a full plate against the Duel. He had taken several grazes from its beam rifle and he couldn't afford to lose power. This whole time he had been on the defensive end and that wasn't working at all. He aligned the targeting scope, took careful aim, then squeezed the trigger, but Duel effortlessly dodged his shot.

He was losing his few remaining ounces of patience, and he foolishly began to fire at random. Before he realized it, the Duel had zoomed in with its beam saber drawn. Kira screamed and almost didn't get his shield up in time, but he managed to hold back the saber. The pair began to tangle in close quarter combat, though closing in on the _Archangel_ with each exchange of blows. By that time Dearka had spotted them and broke away, leaving the ship to Nicol and Cade. He aimed right at the Strike and fired a swarm of missiles.

Alarms whined and warning lights flashed within Kira's cockpit. He had some difficulty in getting clear of the missiles. Now it was two Gundams against one, he was at a serve handicap. He couldn't tell which direction he was facing, or whether or not he was upside down. He start panic and opened fired at anything in sight. He took hits to his armor. He hadn't looked at his energy gauges, so he didn't realize that his power supply was dwindling and was now dangerously close to the red zone.

Aboard the _Vesalius_, the ZAFT officers monitored the ensuing battle.

"We have a message from the _Gamow_, sir!" one announced, "The enemy unit has been confirmed as X105 Strike Gundam."

Le Creuset felt bewildered by the apparent absence of the Zero mobile armor. He knew it was still operational despite having received considerable damage. And yet the new Earth Alliance ship was relying its safety to a single mobile suit whose pilot was flying about in a frenzy and firing his weapons blindly. It didn't make any sense. He wished he could go out and find out for himself, but his CGUE was still not fully repaired.

"Sir, we're soon be within firing range." Another officer said.

Le Creuset nodded and turned to Ades. "Prepare to fire."

But Ades was concerned. "Sir, our mobile suits are out there still. They may get caught in our line of fire."

"Give our boys some credit, Ades." Le Creuset said, his lips forming a sinister smirk. "They know better than to let themselves be killed by friendly fire."

Ades, being an obedient subordinate, nodded and faced the crew. "Target enemy battleship and ready the main guns."

The bridge of the _Archangel_ was abuzz with activity. Officer Chandra was transfixed to his console. "Captain, I'm detecting laser designators from the Nazca-class. They're locking on to us!"

Murrue could feel the color draining from her face. The Strike was having enough trouble trying to hold off the five enemy Gundams. Now what were they going to do?

Natarle disregarded orders without a moment's hesitation. "Ready to fire the Lohengrins, target the Nazca-class!" The Lohengrins were powerful positron cannons and had the strength to easily destroy a battleship with a single shot.

"No, belay that order!" Murrue countered, "The Lieutenant is still approaching the enemy ship." If they fired while he was still in the path, he wouldn't stand a chance at surviving. She couldn't let that happen to him.

"If we don't fire, we'll be an easy target!" Natarle said, trying to persuade the Captain.

Murrue remained absolute. "My orders are not to fire. All hands, prepare to take evasive action!" Sweat dripped from her brow and she wiped it away. They were outnumbered and outgunned. If they didn't follow La Flaga's plan, they'd be dead. But if his surprise hit-and-run attacked failed, they wouldn't make it to Artemis. Still, she put her faith in him.

Back aboard the _Vesalius_, Le Creuset felt a sensation, as though someone whispered his name. The hair on the back of his neck stood, and his sixth sense warned him of the oncoming danger. He knew La Flaga was near, and he knew what was coming.

"Ades, bring engines to full throttle! Lower the bow and pinch sixty degrees! Now!"

Ades wondered if his superior had lost his mind, but before he could say anything, a controller stood.

"A heat source is coming in directly from below! It's a mobile armor!"

"Captain, quickly!" Le Creuset bellowed, but it was already too late.

La Flaga let out a battle cry as he barreled in at high speed towards the enemy ship. Dodging the automatic defenses, he deployed his Zero's gun barrels and unleashed hell. He blasted the ship's engines until fire and smoke shot out from them.

He then streaked up and past the bridge of the _Vesalius_ and fired grappling wires into the ship's hull. "Yee ha!" he shouted in triumph as he swung away. He detached the wires, soaring back safely back into space.

On the bridge, chaos reigned. Alarms blared and crewmembers clamored as damage reports came in. Amidst the confusion, someone yelled, "The enemy mobile armor is escaping!"

"Shoot it down!" Ades shouted, but that was impossible. The guns sights couldn't be aligned and the ship was now tilted at an abstract angle. The mobile armor had changed the dynamics in an instant.

"La Flaga, you bastard!" Le Creuset roared, tearing at the armrest on his chair.

Ades and the other crewmembers had never seen the Commander lose his temper, and they were shocked to see him lose his composure in such a manner. Ades cautioned studied the Commander's face. Part of it was twisted in great anger, but it was also like he was in some sort of pain.

"Message from Lieutenant La Flaga!" Officer Tonomura said, "It reads, 'Operation was successful, returning to ship.'"

Cheers were mixed among sighs of relief. Tolle and the other students smiled and exchanged high fives. Murrue relaxed her fists, knowing now that La Flaga was safe. She immeadatily issued the next orders. "We can't let escape. Aim the Lohengrins and prepare to fire!"

The enormous gun muzzles opened and the Lohengrins extended out. Natarle took her cue and gave the order to fire. Whirls of crimson plasma shot forward, grazing the _Vesalius_, crippling the Nazca-class, leaving it no other option but to withdraw.

Athrun wasn't able to intervene in the fight between Kira and other ZAFT soldiers, nor had been able to get past the _Archangel_'s defenses. This battle was now futile. A laser communiqué came from the _Gamow_, reporting on the damage the _Vesalius_. A signal flare shot up and exploded. The X Numbers were now ordered to retreat as well.

Yzak, on the other hand, wasn't ready to leave in spite of the orders. He continued his assault on the Strike.

"Yzak, we've been ordered to fall back!" Athrun shouted, but it was no use.

The Strike was cornered by the Duel and the Buster, with no way to escape to the _Archangel_. On the bridge, Miriallia could only watch on as Kira took hit after hit.

"Cover him!" Murrue hollered.

"We can't!" Natarle shouted back. "A misplaced shot at close range would be hazardous! But we have a graver problem, the Strike's remaining power supply is near critical!"

La Flaga had been watching the battle via laser communiqué and shook his head. The kid had gotten himself boxed in. "Do I have to do everything here?" he muttered as he rocketed off to Kira's aid.

Kira gasped for breath, his heart pounding. He pulled the trigger for the beam rifle, but nothing happened. He broke into a cold sweat as the alarms and gauges died. His power supply had now run out. The Strike's armor turned grey as the Phase Shift went down. The Duel was moving in fast, its beam saber held high. Out of the corner of his eye, Kira saw a red object swoop in. Before he knew it, the Aegis had transformed into its mobile armor configuration and grappled him, and was now carrying him off.

On the _Archangel_, everyone was horrified at the sight of the Strike in the Aegis' claws. Murrue's eyes widened, her worst fear was becoming reality. Now ZAFT had all the Gundams, and Kira as prisoner. She shut her eyes, unable to look.

"Kira, answer me, Kira!" Miriallia yelled into her microphone. But there was no reply.

Kira sat tight as he listened to a fierce exchange between Athrun and the pilot of the Duel.

"What the hell are you doing, Athrun?!"

"I'm capturing this machine, Yzak!"

"Our orders are to destroy it, you idiot!"

"It's better to capture it!" Athrun countered, "Now let's retreat!" He switched to another frequency. The Aegis continued on, while the other Gundams followed behind.

"What's going on, Athrun?" Kira demanded.

"I'm taking you to the _Gamow_." Athrun answered.

"No, I won't go to a ZAFT ship! Let me go!"

"Shut up!" Athrun bit out, "If you want to live, just come with me. I don't want to have to shot you down, Kira."

"Athrun, why are you doing this?" Kira wanted to know, "Why are you with ZAFT?"

"My mother was killed at the Bloody Valentine. That's why I'm here."

Kira couldn't believe it. Mrs. Zala was dead. She had been one of his mother's closest friends.

A sudden blow blasted the Aegis, and Kira saw La Flaga's Zero on his monitor. Its four gun barrels were deployed and were firing on the Aegis. Athrun was forced to release Kira so he could transform back into mobile suit form.

La Flaga's voice filled Kira's ears. "The _Archangel_ is sending out the Launcher Strike Pack! Hurry and get over there!"

"What?"

"Just use your navigational computer and be ready to exchange equipment, kid!"

Kira glanced back to see that the Aegis was now on the defensive. "All right!" He fled, leaving the Zero and Aegis to battle one another. He fired the vernier thrusters, and made a break for the _Archangel_.

The ship provided covering fire for him, but the Duel was again in hot pursuit. It was gaining on the Strike fast, and Kira was almost thrown into a panic once more. Suddenly, he saw the Launcher Strike Pack being flung from the ship's catapult. He jettisoned the Aile Striker Pack to accommodate the new weapon. As he closed in, the target-lock alarms flashed. He was caught in the Duel's sights, and he saw a missile sailing right at him. A tremendous explosion followed.

Everyone cried out as the fireball enveloped the Strike. Tension filled the air until a ruby and sapphire colored energy blast shot out, nearly taking the Duel's right arm off. The Strike's armor shone in a vivid red, blue, and white. A cheer spread through the bridge. The ship's guns unleashed intense fire against the five enemy Gundams and their only choice was to fully retreat. After they had disappeared, everyone's adrenaline rush died and relief settled in. They had survived and were now in the clear.

The pilots' locker room on the _Gamow_, a brawl seemed inevitable. Yzak had Athrun pinned against the lockers and held him by his collar.

"You idiot!" he growled, anger flashing in his eyes. "What were you thinking? Thanks to you, the mission was an utter failure!"

Dearka stood by, muttering and swearing, egging on Yzak's tirade. Cade meanwhile stood aside, not saying anything, but seemingly ready to interject himself if things got out of hand. Athrun kept silent and averted his eyes from Yzak's glare. Yzak had a grudge against Athrun and he and Dearka had ambitions for glory on the battlefield. Athrun on the other hand merely wanted to avenge his mother's death. None of them knew Cade's reason for being in the military, but it was obvious he too didn't care for medals and promotions. Yzak was ready to lash out once more, when Nicol entered.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "Let him go, Yzak!"

"We had five machines, damn it!" Yzak shot back, "Thanks to him, we couldn't take out a stupid Natural!"

"Look, there's nothing we can do now." Cade countered. "What's done is done, that's it."

"Oh, is that some of your Straight Edge hippie philosophy?" Dearka sneered, "Do you 'go with the flow' and good vibes no matter what?"

Cade rolled his eyes at the remark. Dearka didn't know or understand the aspects of Straight Edge, nor did it appear that he was interested to learn about it. Cade didn't care either way.

"Cade's right." Nicol retorted, coming to his comrade's defense. "The battle's over and there's no use in arguing.

Despite his demeanor, Athrun knew Nicol was a courageous young man. Now that Rusty was dead, it appeared that he'd fill in the role of moderator. Yzak huffed and pushed Athrun aside as he stormed out, Dearka following behind. Nicol relaxed after the two pilots had left.

"I hate to say it, but Yzak has a point, Athrun." He said, "You weren't yourself out there."

Athrun could only look away. "I know. Look, I just need some time alone." With that, he exited and walked the halls. He had lost the chance to try and persuade Kira into coming with him. He was afraid that now he'd have to keep his promise to Le Creuset. He now had to shot his friend down without hesitation.

Meanwhile, Le Creuset and Ades glimpsed at the communiqué they had received. It called for them to return to the PLANT homeland at once. The Supreme Council certainly now had heard about the destruction of Heliopolis. They had no choice but to appear before the Council and report on all that had occurred. The decision was made to have Athrun accompany them while the others remained on the _Gamow_ and continue pursuit of the new enemy battleship.

La Flaga had safely landed back in the _Archangel_'s hanger to find the Strike's hatched sealed tight, despite it being docked for some time. "Hey there," called to Maintenance Officer Murdoch, "what's the trouble?"

Murdoch shrugged. "The kid just refuses to come out."

La Flaga climbed up and punched the exterior lock, forcing the hatch open. Inside he found Kira, sitting motionless and panting, his hands still grasping the controls tightly. The Lieutenant eased his head inside. "Hey kid, you all right?" Kira didn't answer. "Come on, snap out of it." The youth started to shiver like he had waking up from a terrible nightmare. He felt pity for the kid. True, he had amazing piloting skills, but he was still a mere teenager. He eased Kira's grip on the levers off slowly. "It's all now, kid. You did well out there. You and I made it back in one piece and the ship is safe."

Kira began to slowly calm down, but still shuddered. La Flaga gave him a pat on the back and helped him out. Even though he had abilities many would call superhuman, Kira didn't feel like one. Later, he slowly roamed the halls, only to bump into La Flaga again.

"I forgot to mention this earlier." The Lieutenant whispered, "Be sure to place a lock on the Strike's OS. See to it that no one but you can pilot that Gundam."

Kira wasn't quite sure of what to make of the request, but he obliged.

The _Archangel_ and its crew welcomed the Eurasian officers that were sent to oversee the docking of the unregistered ship. Artemis itself was what many called a backwater base of little strategic importance. Its only claim to frame was its lightwave barrier defense system nicknamed the Umbrella of Artemis. It was a field of pure energy that object or weapons, including the most powerful lasers could penetrate. It was the pinnacle of defensive technology.

Murrue had feared that the Eurasian wouldn't allow them to dock, what if the lack of recognition codes, however, their allies were very eager to welcome them. The umbrella was lowered and the ship coasted into the docking bay. No sooner had they landed, numerous armed soldiers and mobile armors surrounded the ship. It looked like they were ready to open fire at any time.

"What's all this?" Tolle asked, standing to get a better look.

"Captain…" Natarle whispered.

Murrue spun to the nearest Eurasian officer. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

The officer narrowed his eyes at her. "I have to advise you to keep silent, Captain Ramius."

Murrue was speechless. They had barely escaped a dangerous situation, now it looked like they were in another.


	6. New Phase 6

New Phase 6

Numerous armed Eurasian soldiers boarded the _Archangel_, rounding up the crew and civilians like cattle, then lead them over to the mess hall. Everyone was forced to sit quietly as armed soldiers guarded the entry. Murrue had demanded to know why this was happening and the answer from the Eurasian officers was that without proper recognition codes, the ship and its crew could not be verified. It was simply a matter of security measures, according to them. Murrue couldn't believe what she had been told. If commanders at Artemis truly thought the _Archangel_ was an enemy ship, they wouldn't have even granted them the authorization to dock. She, along with Natarle and La Flaga, were then escorted to the office of Commander Gerard Garcia, the Commander of Artemis.

Garcia was a stout, thickly built, bald man, but he spoke politely. "Greetings and welcome to Artemis." He said, "To whom do I have the honor of hosting?" Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga each introduced themselves. Garcia nodded and took a glance at the computer on his desk. "Well, your IDs verify that you are indeed officers of the Atlantic Federation."

"We apologize for putting through any inconvenience, sir." La Flaga said, a note of sarcasm in his voice.

Garcia didn't seem to catch the sarcasm, but if he did, he didn't show it. "Not at all. We're honored that the Hawk of Endymion happened to come across our out of the way base. And that ship is quite impressive looking."

"We're on a special assignment." La Flaga quickly replied. "As such, we're not at liberty to discuss certain circumstances."

"But of course, however I feel that 'certain circumstances' may play a critical role in our alliance. Would I be wrong?"

La Flaga didn't have an answer for that.

Murrue stepped forward, doing all she could to keep things moving along without trouble. "We'll need to stock supplies and move on to lunar HQ whenever possible. As you may know already, Commander, the ZAFT could still be pursuing us."

Garcia smiled. "Oh, is that so? You like this ship?" He pressed a remote, bringing up a monitor mounted on the wall. On the screen was displayed the Laurasia-class _Gamow_. The ZAFT ship was not too far from Artemis. Murrue heard herself gasp.

The Eurasian Commander simply leaned back in his chair. "They have been there for some time, just circling the base. It's all they can do when the Umbrella is activated." He smirked at the nervous expressions on the face of his Atlantic Federation counterparts. "However, you do realize that you can't leave as well, even if receive supplies."

"But they've been chasing us, and they're determined to catch us." La Flaga explained, "If we stay, we'll be putting Artemis at risk for attack. Your lives are in danger."

Garcia responded by throwing his head back and laughing. "You're not serious, are you? The ZAFT know that they cannot get past our defenses and will eventually withdraw like they have before. They'll never strike at Artemis; I'd stake my life on it."

Murrue couldn't believe the way Garcia carried on. It was like this was all a mere joke. He wasn't taking the threat seriously.

The Commander sat up straight. "After they have left, we'll give you whatever supplies you need, contact lunar HQ, and send you on your way. For the time being, please make yourselves comfortable. After all you've been through, you look you could use a rest. I'll make arrangements to have rooms prepared for you."

La Flaga stood. "Are you certain that Artemis is as safe as you say it is?"

Garcia locked glazes with the Lieutenant. "I assure you; nothing has never gotten past the Umbrella and never will. This base is as safe and secure as a sleeping infant in its mother's arms."

Aboard the bridge of the _Gamow_, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Cade were briefed by the ship's commander, Captain Zelman. Even though he was called Captain, the military ranks between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT Army. In ZAFT, there was no military hierarchy, and posts such as Captain or Commander were broad-based in some ways. Every soldier was given high intelligence clearance and they didn't blindly follow any outlandish orders. It was true that they worked within one single cohesive group; however there was a need for brilliant, independent thinkers and strategists to be on the battlefield.

Nicol studied the graphic reading of Artemis on the strategy panel. "There isn't any method to break through the Umbrella." He murmured, "What a mess it has become."

Dearka crossed his arms. "What should we do now, just sit back and wait until they feel like coming out?" He snickered at his own sarcasm.

However, Yzak wasn't having any of it. "This is serious, Dearka." He scorned, "Do you want us to report to Commander Le Creuset and tell him we weren't able to accomplish a damn thing? It'd a shameful disgrace."

"Well if there really was a way for us to get past the Umbrella," Cade said, "we'd find it."

A sudden thought struck Nicol. "Is the Umbrella always up?"

"No," Zelman answered, "intelligence has reported that it's only activated when there's an immediate threat. Most of the time it's down in order to conserve energy. But even if we'd attempt an attack, they'd spot us and activate it before we could close into firing range."

Nicol rubbed his chin. "Cade, you said that if there was a way for us to get past the Umbrella, we'd be able to find it. Well, my own Gundam, the Blitz, may be just the thing we need." For the most part, Yzak and Dearka hadn't fully paid attention to him, but now he had their attention. "It has the Phase Shift like the others, but there is another intriguing feature."

Meanwhile, back on Artemis, the crew of the _Archangel_ and the civilian refugees still hadn't been informed of what was happening. People were becoming nervous; unrest was starting to settle in. Kira and his friends huddled together at a table inside the commissary.

"I thought that Eurasia was an ally." Sai whispered, "You don't suppose there's been a falling out between them and the Atlantic Federation."

Kira didn't have an answer.

"That isn't it." Officer Tonomura said, "The problem is that we don't have clearance codes for this base."

Murdoch huffed. "I think that should be the least of their concerns right now."

Officer Neumann agreed. "I know, I think that these Eurasians are up to something."

The name Earth Alliance was, in truth, misleading. The Alliance was formed in CE 70, comprising of the Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, Republic of East Asia, and the South African Union. Their combined military forces was named OMNI (Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion) Enforcer, with a single goal, defeat the ZAFT Army. It was suppose to be a unified alliance, but it hardly acted as a cooperative unit. Other nations, such as Orb declared their neutrality and potions of Northern Africa, and all of the Oceania Union and parts of Asia were under ZAFT control. The political environment was utterly complicated.

Both the _Archangel_ and the Strike Gundam were the newest weapons in the Earth Alliance; the problem was that only the Atlantic Federation had knowledge of them. Eurasia was an ally, but they had their own separate budgets, goals, and ultimate ambitions. The Eurasians were very anxious to acquire technology developed by the Atlantic Federation, that much was obvious. It was then additional armed guards entered the mess hall, with Garcia following them.

He looked around the room. "I am Commander Garcia, commanding officer of this base." He announced, "Where is the pilot of the new mobile suit?"

Kira was about to stand, but Murdoch placed a hand on the youth's shoulder, pressing him back into his seat.

Neumann stood, bringing Garcia's attention to him. "Why ask us? Didn't our Captain want to tell you?" It was a malicious comment. "What do you want with the Strike?"

Garcia seemed offended, but simply chuckled. He stepped up to Neumann. "There's no particular reason, we only feel privileged to have to opportunity to see the new mobile suit before it's officially unveiled. We have some questions we'd like to ask. So…who is the pilot?"

Kira's heart began to pound. He now understood why La Flaga told him to lock down the Strike's OS. The Eurasians had tried to seize the Gundam, but found they couldn't move it."

Murdoch cleared his throat. "You should speak to Lieutenant La Flaga if you have any questions. He is our ace pilot."

Garcia wagged his finger like he had caught a child lying. "We were observing the last battle, and noticed the Moebius Zero was engaged in combat against one of the ZAFT vessels and damaged it by using its gun barrels. La Flaga is one of the few who can effectively operation those weapons."

Neumann and the others were dumbfounded. The Eurasians had witnessed the pervious battle, knowing their predicament, yet didn't offer assistance?

Garcia glimpsed around at the faces in the crowd. It was clear that his patience was wearing thin. He stepped over to Miriallia and took her by the arm, hoisting her from her seat. "I doubt the pilot is a woman, but then again, the Captain of ship is also a woman." He scanned the faces of the other students. "This is indeed an unusual ship, being manned by children." He turned to Miriallia. "So tell me, girl, do you who is the mobile suit's pilot?"

Kira sprang up. "Leave her alone! I'm the pilot!"

Garcia released Miriallia from his grip. "I admire your chivalry, but no brat like you could operate that machine." He reeled his hand to smack Kira across the face, but the young Coordinator's reflexes enabled him to dodge. He then twisted the Commander's arm back, nearly breaking it, and tossed him aside. "Don't try that again." He warned.

Garcia growled, and with a flick of his wrists, his soldiers surrounded Kira. Sai tried to intervene, but only received a pistol whip from one of the guards. He stumbled to the floor.

Flay ran to his side. "Sai!" She then turned to Garcia. "That's boy telling you the truth!" Her flashed in anger, and she pointed to Kira. "And for your information, he's a _Coordinator_!"

There was a collective grimace from Neumann, Murdoch, and the other crewmembers. Garcia was speechless, but smiled wickedly. He rose to his feet, motioning to his troops to escort Kira out.

Tolle glared at Flay. "Why the hell did you say that?"

"Why not, it's the truth." Flay countered, justifying her actions, "What's wrong with telling that he's a Coordinator?"

"Well, who do you do think the Earth forces have been fighting all this time?"

Flay didn't reply, not even appearing to feel guilty for ratting Kira out to the Eurasians. Tolle wanted to just strangle her at that moment.

Kira stood in front of Garcia and his little entourage as he was taken to the Strike that was still inside the hanger bay. "You want me to remove the lock on the OS, right?"

Garcia smiled. "Of course, but there's more you can do. You could easily analyze this machine's data and help develop more, or even create a weapon that could be effective against its armor."

"Look, I'm no soldier, engineer, or military contractor, I'm just a civilian."

Garcia frowned. "But you're now a race traitor, aren't you?"

Kira was stunned. "A race traitor?"

Garcia looked down to Kira. "I don't know why, but you've decided to fight against your fellow Coordinators. A Coordinator who sides with the Earth Alliance could be a valuable ally. Tell me, would you be interested in enlisting in the Eurasian Federation?"

Kira didn't like to offer. "Look, I-"

"Rest assure, Eurasia would take great care of you." Garcia smiled.

Kira never thought of himself as a traitor until now. The war had seemed far away, now he found himself having to choose a side. No matter what, he'd hurt someone close to him. Whatever his choice, he'd end up as someone's ally, and someone else's enemy. He then climbed into the cockpit, typing away on the keyboard to remove the lock. The technicians stared in awe at the speed in which he typed, and armed guards stood by, weapons at the ready, as if waiting to see if he'd try anything suspicious. He recalled the day when he revealed the truth to his friends. They had been surprised, but said that it didn't matter to them whether or not his genes had been altered. They'd occasionally tease him, ask for his help on homework, and accepted him. Tolle and Miriallia were especially protective of him. He then glanced back to Garcia, who stood back, watching him eagerly as he worked. His demeanor reminded Kira of a predator closing in on its prey. Kira felt like a tool. Being a Coordinator had sometimes been a blessing, but now he felt like it was a curse.

Inside the control room of Artemis, the monitors showed that ZAFT Laurasia-class ship was withdrawing. An officer skimmed the report. "Inform the Commander that there is no longer an enemy presence in the area. All is now clear. Switch off the Umbrella and switch over to Level Two alert."

The _Gamow_ was backing away from Artemis, but was still in visual range to see when the Umbrella would deactivate. Nicol waited to launch in the Blitz Gundam. He had to be cautious, as he would be entering combat while using an untested stealth system.

Dearka, Yzak, and Cade stood by and watched, waiting inside pilots' locker room overlooking the hanger.

"Those guys in the Earth Forces sure built quite a defensive system." Yzak shook his head.

"Yeah, but it suits Nicol." Dearka said, "The perfect weapon for a little coward."

"Say what you want about Nicol," Cade spoke up, "but he's sometimes more clever than the two of you put together."

"Whatever, slacker." Dearka retorted.

The word then came that the Umbrella had gone down and Nicol launched. As the Blitz moved out, gaseous streams sprayed from its jets, swarming around the fuselage. The particles surrounded the Blitz, and it began to disappear. Nicol checked the readings and found the Mirage Colloid was working perfectly. The Mirage Colloid was a specialized stealth system that bent and warped all electromagnetic waves, radar waves, and visible light by using magnetic fields to render the Blitz invisible to all sensors, even the naked eye. Nicol made his way to the rocky surface of Artemis and searched around. Amidst the antennas and airducts, he found the reflectors used to create the Umbrella's light wave barrier. He had to destroy as many as he could so that the others could join in the attack. He hefted the Trikeros (a combo beam rifle, beam saber, and lancer darts) attached to his shield and took aim.

Kira had just completed booting up the Strike's OS, when there was a slight rumbling sound, followed by a dull tremor. Soon another and another followed.

Garcia's deputy called over an intercom. "Control room, what's causing these tremors?"

"We don't know!" a bewildered voice answered. "There's nothing on any of the sensors!"

"Well, something has to causing them!" Garcia shouted.

Another tremor shook the ground. Kira knew that whatever it was, it had to be very close.

A new voice screamed over the intercom. "Sir, the reflectors are being destroyed! We've lost the Umbrella!"

Garcia couldn't believe it. How could the enemy have launched such an attack? His entire sense of security had now been shattered.

Kira saw his chance and kicked the armed guard away from the cockpit. He then closed the hatch and prepared the Strike for battle.

"What are you doing?" Garcia demanded, his voice coming from the radio.

"It's obvious we're under attack!" Kira shouted back, "This is no time to argue!" He switched over to another channel.

Elsewhere, Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga had been sitting in a guest room, when they too felt the tremors. La Flaga knew that it could only mean that the enemy was attacking.

"Help, that last explosion opened a large crack!" he then yelled like a madman, "The air's in the room leaking out!" Needless to say, the others were confused by his performance and were unsure on what to do. "Well come on, get on with it." he told them waving his hands around to indicate they should scream as loud as possible. They really didn't know what he had in mind, but they knew that if they wanted to escape, they'd have to have some faith in his plan.

"Ahh, we're all going to die!" Murrue screeched.

"Someone please help us!" Natarle yelled at the top of her lungs.

They continued to holler and shout as La Flaga hid by the door. A guard entered, only to be knocked unconscious by the Lieutenant. With their path clear, the trio rushed out and hurried back to the ship.

Back in the commissary, Neumann had the same idea. Taking advantage of the confusion, he and the other officers jumped the guards, and after a short scuffle, they ran to the bridge.

"Start up the engines!" Neumann ordered.

"But what about the officers?" Tonomura asked.

"If we stay around, we may not make it out alive." Neumann told him. "You know that they'd make escape our top priority."

"You're correct, Petty Officer." A voice said from the doorway. The crew looked and cheered at the sight of Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga entered. Everyone took their posts and powered up the ship.

Kira, meanwhile, approached the launch pad. The large gantry crane attached the Sword Striker and he activated the Phase Shift. Suddenly, he remembered he'd be fighting against Coordinators, his own people. Garcia's words echoed in his mind: _"But you're now a race traitor, aren't you?"_ Kira never thought that until now. He had been fighting to protect his friends. Could he kill another of his fellow Coordinators? He shook the thought away as he was launched out to engage the enemy.

Artemis had deployed every mobile armor units available against the Blitz. However, its agility outclassed them and Nicol easily disposed of many. Outside, the Duel, Buster, and Panzer had joined the fighting and stormed the fortress as well. Earth Alliance mobile armors and docked ships fell victim to the onslaught. The Duel and Buster easily laid waste to the Moebius mobile armors that came their way. The Panzer had to dodge a flaming Moebius careening towards it. Cade fired his gatling, destroying several more enemy units before he targeted a _Nelson_-class warship. After two shots from the mortar, the ship tilted and numerous explosions burst from its hull.

Cade had to smile at his handiwork. "That ship's going nowhere now." He said to himself.

Dearka blasted another target, a _Drake_-class escort ship. The battleship exploded into several large fragments. Yzak destroyed a row of mobile armors yet to be deployed, and then sliced another in two with his beam saber. However, they didn't want to fight these units, they wanted only their present target.

"Where's that damned ship?" Dearka growled.

"I don't see it." Yzak answered, then switched radio frequencies, "Nicol, where are you?"

Nicol couldn't respond as he was now battling the Strike. He launched his Gleipnir weapons, only to have it knocked back by the Strike's Panzer Eisen rocket anchor. Kira pulled out the Schwert Gewehr, cutting down the Lancer Darts the Blitz shot.

Meanwhile, Garcia tried to regain control of the situation. He stood in a control room with a number of his subordinates. "What are you doing, you imbeciles?" he growled. "A handful of enemies cannot take out this entire base!"

"Commander!" one officer screamed, pointing out the window.

Garcia and the others looked to see a flaming mobile armor spinning out of control are for them. In a cowardly move of self-preservation, Garcia fled as the unit smashed into the window. He was knocked violently by the explosion, but would survive. Some of his fellow officers, however, were not as fortunate.

Back at the port, the _Archangel_ turned to launch. Murrue gave Kira the order to return, and he broke off his duel with the Blitz. Nicol attempted to give chase, but was cut off by an explosion. Kira landed on the ship and the _Archangel_ surged forward, escaping the all but ruined Artemis. The Blitz, Duel, Buster, and Panzer escaped as well, but they had to let their prey go, much to the pilots' frustration.

Later when Kira safely brought the Strike back into the hanger, he exited the mobile suit. Mu and Murdoch were there to greet him, but he ignored and brushed past them. He headed straight for the first available bed and curled into it. One word echoed inside his head, _traitor_. It was but a word, but it stung him deeply.


	7. New Phase 7

New Phase 07

Kira found himself in an inescapable and dire situation. The X Numbers had him completely surrounded. The Blitz pressed a close quarters attack, followed by the Duel. He could see the Buster providing long-range support, and the Panzer laid down a barrage. He couldn't see the Aegis anywhere; Athrun was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, alarms sounded loudly, but then fell silent. He realized his Phase Shift was gone once more and the enemies took full advantage. The Panzer's gatling decimated the Aile Strike Pack, rendering it useless. The Buster unleashed a volley of missiles, blowing away the Strike's left leg and arm. The Blitz came in with its beam saber drawn and severed the Strike's right arm. The Duel then appeared and Kira tried to scream but couldn't when the Duel raised its beam rifle. The last thing he saw was a bright green flash.

He then jolted straight up, now finding himself alone in the dark. A cold sweat dripped from his brow as he felt himself over. It had all been a vivid and horrifying nightmare. He knew he was safe, but he couldn't shake off the fright. He the laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He finally gave up and got dressed. He decided to go down to the hanger and work on the Strike. Maybe that could help him get his mind off other things.

Out in space, the New Century colony looked like a giant hourglass suspended in the vast darkness. A structure called the yoke spun around the slender center, with two pyramid-like cones slowly revolving around it. Each cone was built out of a series of mirrors which were used to gather sunlight. Within the bottom cone was housed the residential areas, where the inhabitants lived and tended to the colony's organic farms. Arcs of self-repairing glass panels lined the exterior of the colony and reflected the sunlight, making the colony shine brightly against the dark surroundings. This colony was a PLANT, a home for the Coordinators.

Le Creuset and Athrun disembarked from the _Vesalius_, and made their way to the military station, where a shuttle was waiting for them. Inside the craft was a lone passenger, a middle-aged man with sharp features and an imposing gaze. Athrun recognized him immeadatily and stopped short in surprise.

Le Creuset saluted the seated man. "It's an honor that you will be accompanying us, Defense Chairman Zala."

The man gave a brief glance to Athrun. "You may disregard the formalities, Commander. As it stands, I was never officially here, understand?"

Le Creuset nodded and took a seat across from the Chairman.

Athrun brushed his hair back. "It's been some time, Father, I mean, Chairman Zala." His father gave him a second short glance before turning his attention back to the papers in his lap. He was still as cold and distant as Athrun had remembered him. His father, Patrick Zala, was the National Defense Committee Chairman of the Supreme Council for ZAFT. His duties often took precedence, and as such,, Athrun had hardly seen him while he was growing up.

Le Creuset secretly was amused by the exchange. Even in a private setting, it appeared awkward for the two to acknowledge the fact they were father and son. As the shuttle began to take off, Zala held up the set of papers he had been reading over.

"I agree with your opinions in this report, Commander." He said, "However, I've deleted mention of the fact that the pilot of the final machine is a Coordinator. Instead, we'll say that the Earth Forces have constructed a mobile suit which performs beyond our initial expectations, even with a Natural piloting it."

Athrun was stunned by this, and his father took notice.

"If the information that a Coordinator had sided with the Earth Forces and is now piloting an enemy mobile suit, the Moderate Faction will continue to endlessly argue." He turned to his son, "And I imagine it'd be difficult that your former friend is now an enemy. Therefore, we will state that an exceptional Natural is piloting the last machine and leave it at that. Do you understand?"

Athrun nodded and turned his head away. He did understand his father's position, but underhanded political scheming didn't make him feel any better about joining ZAFT. He felt like a hypocrite when Kira confronted him about being a solider, seeing as how he had always spoken out against the idea of war. Kira was right to criticize him. Kira had said he was fighting to protect the Naturals who were his friends, but Athrun wondered why he was fighting. He wasn't really protecting anybody, and he had thought he was avenging his mother, but now…

The shuttle decelerated as it approached Aprilius One, the city where the Supreme Council was housed.

A great distance away, the _Archangel_ coasted through space. After escaping from Artemis, everyone was on edge at the thought of another enemy attack.

"It's confirmed, Captain." Tonomura reported, "There are no enemy units within a five thousand kilometer radius. It looks like we've finally lost them."

"Well, it looks like the pandemonium at Artemis covered our escape." La Flaga said, "We can at least be thankful for that."

That didn't settle any of Murrue's concerns. The ship already had a fair share of problems and none had been resolved. The issue of supplies was the direst. It was still a long trek to the Moon. They were sure to run out of water before then. However, she did what she could to hide her worries.

La Flaga took notice and quietly went to her side. "Is it as bad as it looks?" he whispered.

Murrue knew that the Lieutenant could see right through her. "We do have some emergency rations, but the main problem is ammo and water. If the refugees cooperate, we ration, and conserve what we can, we maybe fine."

He nodded knowingly, but both knew better. They needed to reach the Moon as quickly as they could manage. Murrue called up the navigational course on the monitor, disappointed by what she saw. She asked if there was a more direct course available.

"No," Neumann shook his head, "if we orbit any closer to Earth, we'll drift into the debris belt."

Not really thinking before she said it, Murrue blurted out, "It seems like we could save time by just going straight through it."

Natarle and the other crewmembers were surprised by the comment.

"If we coasted in at our current speed," Neumann said, "we'd just end up as another piece of space junk."

The debris belt was the location where Earth and the PLANTs dumped their garbage. Ever since humans began interstellar travel and abandon orbiting satellite stations, shuttlecraft, spare booster engines, and other manner of refuse had been tossed away to simply drift in space. This collection of junk floated around Earth's orbit and presented a danger to anyone who dared to enter it. Normally, only members of the Junk Guild and other scavengers braved the risk to salvage anything seemingly of value.

La Flaga looked to Murrue, when suddenly an idea came to him. "Debris." He muttered and a smile spread across his across. "Am I a man who make the impossible possible or what?" He winked to the Captain.

Athrun and Le Creuset rode a glass elevator from the docking bay down a thirty-seven drop into the interior of the PLANT. The Commander skimmed over the data on his computer while Athrun looked out to the scenery. When they passed the clouds, a sparking blue sea dotted with green islands came into view. The city of Aprilius One was a beautiful sight to behold, especially after being on a battleship for weeks on end. Athrun felt good to be home.

The monitor inside the elevator switched from a music video to a news broadcast. "Chairman Siegel Clyne has announced that memorial ceremonies for Junius Seven shall be held within the next week." The reporter detailed.

Athrun and Le Creuset looked to the screen, seeing the footage of Chairman Clyne, a man in his late forties, a long jaw, gentle features, and a calm demeanor. Next to him stood his young daughter Lacus, a beautiful girl whose hair was dyed a light pink, at suitable contrast to her fair skin. She was well known both for being a Chairman's daughter and the famous pop idol of the PLANTs. Athrun's eyes were drawn to her immeadatily.

"She is your fiancée, correct?" Le Creuset inquired.

Athrun shifted his gaze. His engagement to Lacus was well publicized, but it still felt odd to talk about it. Everyone just assumed that the pair would eventually marry. It was that he disliked her, she looked so delicate and Athrun would certainly wish to protect her. But he couldn't envision marrying her.

"How wonderful." The Commander commented, "The families of Zala and Clyne united by the bond of marriage. The next generation of Coordinators will indeed have a bright future."

"Thank you, sir." Athrun said. But the compliment felt hallow, as did he.

Within the _Archangel_'s hanger, Kira finished making some minor adjustments to the Strike's OS. He heeded the advice La Flaga mentioned to him earlier, a pilot takes responsibility for his machine. After he had finished he went to the mess hall to eat before taking a rest. Rationing was troublesome, what with the minimal portions and bland food options, but there was at least enough for everyone. He found Tolle and Miriallia sitting at a table, chattering and laughing. Sai and Flay were seated next to them, eating silently. Kira walked in, when he caught a glimpse of Sai nudging Flay's shoulder. She then stood and turned to Kira.

She seemed reluctant, but she cleared her throat. "Uh, Kira, sorry about before."

"What for?"

"You know," she muttered, "Back at Artemis, we I told them that you were a Coordinator."

The memory came back in a flash. It did upset him when she blurted his secret out to the Eurasian soldiers. However, he forced himself to smile. "No, it's all right." He insisted, "I'm not angry. It's the truth after all."

Flay breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." She then smiled to Sai. The pair of them had certainly intimate recently.

"Ah, there you are!" Maintenance Officer Murdoch said, stepping inside. "The Captain wants to speak with you all."

La Flaga knew it wasn't going to go over smoothly. He felt sorry for Murrue, what with the position she was in. The student refugees weren't very excited at the idea that they had to gather supplies themselves.

"Where are we going to get them?" they wanted to know.

It was awkward. "Well, by 'get', we really mean 'find'." He said.

Murrue didn't mince words. "We're now heading for the debris belt." She explained, "Hopefully we'll find what we need from there."

The students were confused at first, not understanding the Captain. That was until Sai realized what they had in mind.

"Wait, you can't mean-" he said.

"You catch on fast, kid." La Flaga said, patting Sai on the shoulder, "It's time for some dumpster diving."

Murrue frowned at the Lieutenant. In La Flaga's mind, she looked very cute when she was annoyed. "It isn't simply trash, there are many things in there we can use. For example, there are fully stocked ships that were sunk in battle, but some of their parts may still be operational."

Kira looked a bit disturbed. "You really want us to out and search those ghost ships?"

"Well, what else is there that we can do?" La Flaga asked, becoming serious. "Unless you have a better plan, we won't be able to hold out for long."

The look on the students' faces clearly expressed their thoughts at the idea.

"We need for you to help in piloting the pods." Murrue said to them. She wasn't very keen on the idea as well, it was the only plan they had. "We won't disturb the dead, nor take any personal affects that belonged to others." She went on. "We'll only take what we need in order to survive." Underneath her tone of authority, there was a hint of self-doubt. Such actions were unorthodox from standard military procedures.

Of course, La Flaga didn't have a problem with being a "trash collector" for the time being if it helped both the ship and the crew survive the present ordeal.

The PLANT colonies were composed of twelve capitol cities, each specializing in a specific research field. Each of the capitols elected one member to sit on the Supreme Council. These twelve individuals determined the fate of the PLANTs and their inhabitants. Athrun and Le Creuset were now before the council. He looked to where Chairman Siegel Clyne sat, then to where his father was seated. Just as Patrick Zala was a member of the Council, so was Yzak's mother, Ezalia Joule, Dearka's father, Tad Elsman, and Nicol's father, Yuri Amalfi. Everyone one the Council closely listened to Le Creuset as he gave his report.

"I believe that you understand," the Commander said, "that after hearing the facts on the course of events that transpired prior to the collapse of Heliopolis, it was never our intention for the destruction of the colony. Rather, the blame goes to the Earth Forces, for it was their weapons that damaged the Central Shaft to the breaking point."

Athrun did doubt that the Commander really believed what he was saying. He did, after all, order the use of Type D weapons. How could he have not expected such damage to occur? It may not have made sense, but several Council members jumped right on the bandwagon.

"After all, Orb was secretly in league with the Atlantic Federation!" Orson White said, "They violated the treaty first! I say we declare war on them next!"

Eileen Canaver raised her hand. "But Councilor White, is this the image we Coordinators want to project?" she asked, "That we are vengeful warmongers?"

Councilor Louise Leitner stood. "So you'd talk the word of a Natural over one of your comrades?" he accused.

The debate spilled over, with every Council member bickering and arguing with one another. It was then when Clyne called for order, beseeching them to settle down. Then Patrick Zala stood.

"Tell us, Le Creuset, was the capture of the Earth Forces' new mobile suits worth the losses our ZAFT forces endured?" he asked.

Le Creuset obviously was waiting for that particular question. "In regards to the captured mobile suits, I'd like to call on Athrun Zala to give his report."

Athrun rose to his feet, feeling nervous. He cleared his throat and stood up straight as an image of his Gundam appeared on the small screens before each Council member. There were murmurs of interest at the sight of the mobile suit. Though starting out nervously, he gained more confidence as he continued with his report. He gave details on the Aegis, Buster, Duel, Blitz, and Panzer. He explained their capabilities, weapons, and other features. He then briefly discussed the Strike and its respective capabilities.

"After examining the data, we've determined that the Gundams' capabilities overshadow those of our mobile suits, including the new model GCUEs." He said, concluding his report. After he finished, he returned to his seat.

"To build such machines…and Naturals at that."

"But they're still in the experimental stage, correct? And there are only six."

"If they've already gone this far, they must be preparing to move to the next phase, mass production." Ezalia Joule said. "Should we just sit back and wait before act?"

Athrun watched and knew what was happening. The Council had fears, and those fears were fanning the flames of war. Whether it was because that Coordinators were persecuted for years, or if it simply due to Naturals and Coordinators not trust one another. Whatever the case, Athrun knew that the war wasn't going to end anytime in the near future.

"Silence! Silence, please!" Patrick's voice boomed over the others, quelling the bickering. "No one here wishes to fight, for peace is our absolute wish." The Council members nodded in agreement and continued listening. "But remember who it was that shattered that dream! The greedy and arrogant Naturals brought us to this war! They are to blame for the massacre at Junius Seven, the Bloody Valentine!"

"Well, I think that's a destroyer over there." Sai said, looking at the screen inside his pod. "It looks like the engine's totaled."

"It's a pity." Officer Pal muttered, "But maybe could salvage any leftover ammo." While the students were now treating this like a treasure hunt, he and the other officers felt differently. "I hope those people on board were able to escape."

A short distance away, Natarle and Neumann and Tolle and Miriallia maneuvered their pods deeper into the field of debris. They all gasped at the sight of fragments of farmland scattered about, now frozen. It was the remains of a destroyed PLANT, with plantation houses and agricultural equipment floating around the ruined Central Shaft, which had broken in two. They gently sat down on the ground and exited the pods to investigate. They slowly entered what appeared to be a shelter. Natarle and Neumann began to search one hallway, when Miriallia let out a bloodcurdling scream of fright. They rushed over to find Tolle holding and comforting her. They then looked inside the partly opened door to uncover a terrible sight.

Seemingly dozens of corpses of men, women, and even children floated about the room. The most upsetting was that of tiny infant held close to its mother's chest. Neumann checked two bodies, finding one holding a gun. Both had fatal and self-inflicted gunshot wounds. These people must not have been able to reach the shelter in time and committed a mass suicide before the oxygen ran out. Natarle reported the findings, and Murrue knew exactly what they had stumbled upon. They were at the ruined Junius Seven.

Patrick Zala's went on with his rhetoric. He spoke passionately of the 243,721 men, women, and children who died as a result of the Bloody Valentine. Among the dead was his beloved wife, Lenore. As a response to the nuclear attack, the Coordinators deployed the Neutron Jammers to prevent further use of the weapons. But the fear of another direct assault on the PLANTs still remained.

"Instead of giving what we need to survive, which would've ended this conflict, they instead continue the bloodshed! But the evil Naturals have acted in vain! They may try to break our hearts, but the will never break the spirit and resolve of we Coordinators! We fight in order to protect ourselves! We fight for our freedom, and our survival!"

Ezalia Joule and other members stood and applauded Zala's words. One after another, the Council members joined the standing ovation. Clyne and Eileen Canaver seemed reluctant, but finally took part as well. Athrun saw the grim expression on Clyne's face and it spoke louder than words.

La Flaga stood by as Natarle and Kira spoke to Murrue about situation. Kira looked like he thought that Natarle was being irrational.

"The water out there?" he asked, "Are you crazy?"

"There is nearly one hundred tons of ice," she told him, "And we haven't located any other sources of H2O."

Murrue had already decided to gather the frozen water. But she saw both sides of the issue. She had to let La Flaga convince Kira and the others on what needed to be done.

"Look Kira-" the Lieutenant began.

"You saw all of them, didn't you?" the youth shot back, "Hundreds of thousands of people died there!"

La Flaga knew this wasn't easy on the kid, seeing the corpses of his fellow Coordinators, but he wasn't going to let the crew disregard a viable source of water. "Nobody wants to intrude on their memories, but there is no other way. We're the ones alive and need to keep it that way. To do that, we need your help." He hoped that the kid's protective nature would drive him once more.

Realizing that La Flaga and the others were right, he nodded in agreement. Everyone prepared to go back out to collect the ice.

After the meeting was concluded, Athrun strode down the corridor, taking a moment to look at the monument of Evidence 01. The massive fossil, nicknamed the Whale Rock, was mounted like a piece of art. It was the remains of an unusual creature that resembled a winged whale, hence the nickname. It had been uncovered in CE 18 near the planet Jupiter and was credited as the first piece of evidence that proved the existence of extraterrestrial life. However, it was also a source of great controversy and debate.

"Hello, Athrun." A gentle voice called out.

Seeing that it was Chairman Clyne, Athrun stood at attention out of habit. "Your Excellency." He saluted.

Clyne chuckled. "There's no need to greet me like a stranger, son." He smiled. He looked at the Whale Rock for a brief time before turning to Athrun. "This is a shame, you've finally returned, but now Lacus is away on business. When will you two find the time to spend it together?"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that."

"Now, now, don't apologize to me; you're just doing your duty." Clyne took a deep breath. "This war will undoubtedly become worse before things become better. Now, I do understand your father's stance, but…" He trailed off. As a Moderate, Siegel was the polar opposite of Patrick Zala. For much of the war, he and his fellow Moderates had clashed with Zala and the other Radicals, hoping to negotiate with Earth. It was a grave burden.

Le Creuset exited the chamber, accompanied by Patrick. Athrun could just hear their conversation.

"Follow the new Earth Forces' battleship and mobile suit." His father told the Commander, "I'll put you in command of the Lacorny and Porto teams. You will leave port in seventy-three hours." He narrowed his eyes. "And don't fail to destroy them this time."

"Yes, sir, Chairman." Le Creuset said, saluting. With that, he turned to leave. Athrun gave a final salute to his father, and then followed the Commander out.

A warning flash inside the Strike's cockpit caught Kira's attention. He looked at the monitors and was startled to find a new heat source nearby. The readings showed that a Reconnaissance-Type GINN was very close. Kira soon spotted it among the debris. The mobile suit wasn't removing, but it still posed a threat. The salvaging wasn't completely yet, and if the GINN pilot found them and reported back, there'd be more ZAFT forces waiting for them. He aimed his beam rifle and targeted the enemy mobile suit. He suddenly noticed movement, seeing a figure emerge from the wreckage of a civilian ship. Kira magnified the image and could make out feminine features on the pilot's face. It was a woman piloting the GINN. He took his finger off the trigger. The enemy pilot only reminded him that there had been living people in the mobile suits he had and fought and the ones he had destroyed. He gripped the trigger again; silently pleading the pilot would leave. She entered her GINN, and began to pull away. That was until one of the work pods came into view. The GINN turned around fired at the pod, grazing it. Kira didn't hesitate. He squeezed the trigger and a beam pierced the GINN in the chest. It damaged, but not incapacitated. He fired another, scoring a direct hit to the cockpit. The GINN spun back and exploded.

"Hey, thanks for the save, Kira!" Kuzzey's voice sounded from the intercom. "I thought we were goners."

"Strike, what happened?" Natarle's call cut into Kuzzey's.

Kira didn't answer; instead he switched off all communications off. He had killed another Coordinator, and it wasn't just that. He had killed someone's daughter, someone's sister, maybe even someone's lover. Commander Garcia was right, he felt like a race traitor, but if he didn't fight, how could be protect his friends?

Another alarm sounded, but it wasn't a mobile suit or a ship. Kira looked and found an escape pod drifting nearby, its distress beacon lights flashing. What could an escape pod be doing just drifting around? He cautiously moved in and took hold of the object, taking it back to the _Archangel_.

After he got back, Natarle glared at him as he stepped out of the Strike and onto the floor of the hanger. "You certainly have a habit of picking up strays." She scorned, but Kira didn't care.

Murrue and La Flaga both exchanged nervous glances as Murdoch worked on opening the pod's hatch. If it was booby trapped or if there were any other surprises inside, they'd find out soon.

"Okay," Murdoch said, "I'm about to open it up." Armed soldier raised their weapons as he typed the finals keys to unlock the hatch. It opened with a hydraulic whoosh.

A pink, round, and tiny robot fluttered out, flapping a pair of panels on its sides as though they were wings. "Haro, haro!" it chirped happily. Everyone stared in bewilderment, when a new voice broke the silence.

"Thank you very much." The soft voice said.

Everyone looked and saw a young girl with pink hair drift out of the pod. Her beauty and kind smile were captivating. Kira was instantly mesmerized by the mysterious girl.


	8. New Phase 8

New Phase 08

The mysterious girl hovered in the zero gravity. She wore a majestic white and lavender dress, and she looked the same age as Kira and the other students. She was so enchanting that Kira had to snap back to reality to help her. He leapt up, taking her wrist, and then gently bringing her down to the floor.

"Oh, why, thank you." She smiled, her icy blue eyes seemingly shining. Her expression then abruptly turned to one of confusion. She had glanced at the Earth Alliance insignia on Kira's uniform, then to the other crewmembers and officers. "So this isn't a ZAFT ship, I take it?"

Natarle let out a grave sigh, and Murrue and La Flaga were simply puzzled.

Athrun knelt silently at his mother's grave and placed the bouquet of flowers next to her headstone. It read: Lenore Zala, CE 33-70. She had been an agricultural researcher working at Junius Seven at the time of the nuclear attack. Athrun had seldom spent time with her, but she always gave him affection when they were together. He missed those research trips. It was the same story with his father, as he was hardly around, but Athrun knew their duties were crucial. He recalled his father's words at the last meeting of the Supreme Council, "we fight to protect ourselves, we fight for our freedom". If they just sat around and waited for it, peace would never come, as the Naturals wouldn't simply give it to them. Would the conflict end if he shouted from the top of his lungs and he hated war and wished for peace? No, of course it wouldn't. He needed to fight, and ZAFT needed to fight this war.

A group gathered at the interrogation room's door. Kira and Tolle shoved at one another to get an ear against the door to listen to the conversation within. Sai and Kuzzey pushed from the back, while Officers Tonomura and Pal hovered from behind. Each one was curious of the young girl.

"Come on, don't shove."

"Can you hear anything?"

"What's going on in there?"

The door suddenly flew open, and they all tumbled to the floor. They looked up to see the icy stare of Natarle glaring down at them.

"You still have supplies to restock!" she harshly reminded them, "Get back to your posts!"

The group stood and hurried off, but not Kira. He lingered momentarily, getting a glimpse of the pink-haired beauty. She noticed him, and gave him a smile and a wave. He blushed and turned about face, taking off.

La Flaga closed the door, grinning at the little exchange. But the atmosphere became serious once more when Murrue brought the conversation back to where it had left off.

"Please pardon my crew, they're young and new at this." She said, "Now, you were saying?"

"My name is Lacus Clyne." The girl said. The tiny pink robot in her lap twitched and chirped. "And this is my friend, Haro."

Natarle sighed at the robot's display, thinking it absurd. La Flaga palmed his face, when something came to him. He looked sharply to the girl.

"Clyne, you say?" he asked her, "As in Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne?"

The girl's face brightened. "Why, yes!" she exclaimed, "Siegel Clyne is my father. You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?"

All three Earth Alliance officers slumped their shoulders in disbelief. How could the girl assume that they personally knew her father simply because they knew his name? Was it all a tease?

La Flaga stood up straight and crossed his arms. "So tell us, what happened out there? Why were you in that escape pod?"

Lacus' smiled turned to a frown. "I was with a small crew to survey Junius Seven prior to the official memorial services." She appeared to be reluctant to continue, but Murrue ushered her on. "We came across an Earth Forces vessel, but not like this one. They claimed they were there to make an inspection, so I assumed it'd be all right for them to come aboard."

Murrue had a feeling that the story was going to take a terrible turn.

"A number of Earth Forces officers seemed to take great offense to our mission when we explained the situation to them." Lacus continued, "An argument started, then followed by a scuffle, and then a fight broke out. It was just awful."

Murrue and La Flaga exchanged concerned glances, but Natarle remained indifferent.

"You must understand, no one had done anything." Lacus said, "However, the Earth Forces officers should've remained calm, but they did not. Before I fully realized it, I, along with several others, were shoved into personal escape pods. I only hope that everyone on the ship is still all right."

La Flaga bit his lower lip. Kira had mentioned the wrecked civilian ship and he wasn't about to upset her further with that news. With their primary questions answered, they decided to give Lacus some privacy. La Flaga watched as she stepped to the window, gazing out to the ruins of Junius Seven.

"Let us pray, Haro." She whispered to her robot, hugging it. "Let us pray for those souls so that they may now rest in peace."

Suddenly feeling ashamed, La Flaga slipped out quietly, closing the door behind him. A few hours later, the _Archangel_ finally had gathered enough supplies to sustain the remainder of the trip and was ready to launch again. Before that, however, La Flaga had pressed that they should at least have a moment of silence for those killed in the Bloody Valentine. Miriallia released several dozen origami flowers that she and some of the refugees had made among the litter of the debris. The crew gave their respects for the dead, and then headed off on their trek once again.

As Athrun approached the dock where the fully repaired _Vesalius_ lay, when was surprised to find his father standing with Commander Le Creuset. He wondered why his father was there, and then concluded it was probably due to some last minute additions to their orders.

Patrick Zala saw his son. "Athrun," he said, "Have you heard the news on Lacus Clyne?"

Athrun was slightly confused. Did it have to do with the ceremony or maybe some new album of hers? "Uh, no I haven't."

His father nodded, but said nothing. Instead, Le Creuset stepped forward.

"The survey ship that was sent out to the ruins of Junius Seven…has been destroyed." The Commander explained.

Athrun's eyes widened in shock at the news, as he knew that Lacus had been aboard. "Commander, will the _Vesalius_ take part in any rescue mission?" he cautiously asked.

"But of course." Le Creuset told him. "That much should be obvious."

Athrun frowned. "But we don't even know if there any survivors. Isn't it a bit much to send out a Nazca-class for-"

His father raised his hand. "Athrun, there's something else, something that the public doesn't know about." He said, "The Yun Lo Team sent out one of their Reconnaissance GINN, but it never returned. We're assuming the worse."

"Junius Seven has been pulled into the debris belt thanks to gravitational forces." Le Creuset added, "It is a very dangerous place where anything could happen."

Athrun did agree with them. Junius Seven was very close to Earth, but it didn't necessarily mean that Earth Forces were around laying wait for civilian ships to ambush. It didn't add up.

"It's also well known in the PLANTs that you and Miss Lacus are engaged." His father spoke firmly. "There is no reason to delay." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "She is indeed one of a kind, Athrun. Go take care of her."

Athrun watched his father leave before turning to Le Creuset. "So now I'm supposed to the damsel and play the role of the returning hero?" he muttered.

"That, or else return with her corpse and grieve her loss." He said, "Either way, it's better than doing nothing at all. And if not for her sake, then do so for her father's." It was then he and his subordinate climbed aboard the ship.

Kira was walking towards the commissary, when he heard the sounds of some sort of argument. He stepped to find Flay and Miriallia bickering.

"No, I won't do it!" Flay shouted, "And that's final!"

"Why not?" Miriallia countered.

Kira nodded over to Kuzzey. "Hey, what happened here?" he whispered.

"Mir asked Flay to take some food to that girl you found. It set her off for some reason."

"I'm not doing it!" Flay stamped her foot down. "I'm not going anywhere near one of those Coordinators!"

"Flay!" Miriallia scowled, pointing to Kira.

Flay then noticed him and began to stammer. "W-well, you're, uh, you're different, Kira. But that girl's from ZAFT! And Coordinators have fast reflexes. What if she attacked me?"

Strangely enough, Kira did agree with her to a small degree. Flay could have her neck snapped by her if Lacus really wanted to. But he didn't say anything.

Kuzzey shrugged. "Look, I don't think she'll just come at you like some wild animal."

"But how would you know?" Flay demanded.

"Excuse me." A soft voice said, "But who might this person you're talking about be?"

Kira twisted about to find Lacus standing at the door. Everyone froze in bewilderment.

"I apologize if I startled you." Lacus bowed politely. "I'm just thirsty, and to be honest, though I know it's very unladylike, I have to confess that I am rather hungry. Would this happen to be the commissary?"

"Wait." Kuzzey said, "I thought your door was locked."

"How does someone from ZAFT just get to wander about as they please?" Flay demanded.

Lacus remained her politeness. "I did ask properly if it'd be all right if I came out."

"And someone gave you permission?" Kira asked.

"Well, I did call out three times, but no one answered." Lacus said, "I assumed that it'd be fine." She then stepped up to Flay and offered a handshake. "Anyway, I'm not a part of ZAFT, that's the army. I'm just a civilian."

"But it doesn't change that you're a Coordinator!" Flay shot back.

Lacus nodded. "Yes, I am a Coordinator," she conceded, "but I'm not in the military. I mean, you're a Natural, but you're not in the military either, right? It's the same thing, so we aren't all that different." She offered her hand again.

But Flay smacked the hand away. "Why would I want to shake hands with one of you?" she growled, hatred streaming from her voice, "I don't want to be friends with any of you freaks!"

Kira felt like a blade had pierced his chest. The way Flay lashed out at Lacus simply because she was a Coordinator was terrible, and her words stung him as well. He and Lacus couldn't change who they were, but no act of kindness towards Flay would change her mind. A hint of despair panged his heart.

Murrue watched as La Flaga came onto the bridge. It looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Just when we think we're in the clear," he said, rubbing his temples, "we go and find a little pink princess. That's the last thing we need."

Murrue bit her lower lip. The way he talked to her made her feel like she was the subordinate officer, but it was a part of his casual personality. At times, he looked to be irresponsible, but in reality he was the most dependable person she had met in her life. He had helped them out of tight situations one after another, and she was grateful for that. She did wonder if his attitude was just a front so that she and the crew would remain relaxed. If it was, she really appreciated it, for it must've been tiring for him.

"I guess we'll just take to the lunar base with us." She shrugged.

"Isn't there some other port we could drop her off at?" he asked.

"Yes, but at the base, we can-"

"Captain." He politely interrupted, "Do you really believe that she'll be given a warm welcome?" He cocked a brow. "The daughter of ZAFT's political leader would only be seen as bargaining chip."

Murrue understood his point. "I don't want anything like that to happen to her, of course." She clarified. She hated to have La Flaga get the wrong impression of her. "After all, she is only a civilian and a child."

Behind them, Natarle loudly scoffed. "So what about them then?" She pointed to Tolle, who sat in the co-pilot seat. "They're only children and civilians, yet we plucked off from Heliopolis and now have them fighting aboard a battleship."

Murrue suddenly felt exhausted. "That's enough, Ensign Badgiruel." She didn't want to put up with her ramblings of military protocol and regulations.

But Natarle didn't let up. "We have children serving as soldiers, but you want to exclude that girl? She is Chairman Clyne's daughter, after all. She's not the average Coordinator.

Murrue acknowledged that Lacus could be instrumental in stopping the entire war, but her instincts told her it was still wrong. However, Natarle was the seasoned officer and was very persistent. Maybe she did know better.

Kira took Lacus back to the interrogation room she had originally been held. He hated seeing the sad expression on her face as he led her inside.

"Must I really stay in here?" she frowned.

"I'm afraid so." He forced a smile and gave her a tray of food.

"I feel so lonely." She pouted, "I wish I could eat with the others and get to know them."

"I know, but this is an Earth Alliance ship. That being the case, there are those who don't care for Coordinators. I'm afraid it cannot be helped."

"It is a shame." She sighed, "However, you've been very kind to me. Thank you."

"Well," Kira muttered, "the truth is that I'm a Coordinator as well, so I kinda know what it's like. It's because of that."

She smiled sweetly. "No, you're kind because that's the person you really are." The boy smiled for real this time. "What's your name?"

"Kira, my names Kira Yamato."

"Thank you, Mister Yamato."

"Oh, feel free to just call me Kira."

She giggled. "All right, thank you, Kira."

Kira felt himself blush and he left her so she could eat in peace.

Back in the commissary, no one had said anything following Flay's outburst. It was an awkward situation. Flay just sat with a frown on her face, not feeling sorry for what she said.

"Are you a member of Blue Cosmos?" Kuzzey finally asked. Originally, Blue Cosmos was an environmental pressure group, but now were the most radical of anti-Coordinator activist group. Their tactics even included piracy and terrorism.

"No, I'm not." Flay retorted, "But I don't think their cause is completely wrong. People who have altered genes when they don't need them are against nature. They're abominations!" She paused and peered to the others. "Don't you agree?"

Miriallia got up and left, while Kuzzey just stared at his food. "You know, you're forgetting one thing." He said, "Kira's a Coordinator and if he hadn't piloted that Gundam, we'd all be dead." He spoke the truth, as Kira had saved his life hours before when the ZAFT Recon GINN opened fire on his collector pod. "Just think about all that he's gone through."

Suddenly, Flay's argument lost its validity. She recalled that it was Kira that retrieved the lifepod that she had been on. Now she felt like she had alienated herself.

Kira had locked the door to Lacus' room and was ready to head down the hall. However, before he even took a step, Sai caught up to him.

"Kira." His friend said, "Miriallia told me what Flay said. I'll go talk to her later about it." With the way he had to defend her, he sounded more like her attorney and less like her boyfriend. The two of them seemed an unlikely couple to Kira until he had learned about the letter.

Just then, a soft, soothing voice drifted from the room, and Kira and Sai listened closely. It was Lacus and she was singing. It wasn't all that surprising, for she was a pop idol after all. Kira could easily understand why she was well known in the PLANTs.

"That's so beautiful." He murmured, enchanted.

Sai nodded. "Yeah, I bet she got that voice from her altered genes." He chuckled and headed down the hall.

Kira blinked and followed after Sai. His friend's remark may have been a joke, but it certainly killed the magic of the moment.

Officer Pal sat at his communications station on the bridge, sipping at his water bottle, when a message appeared to be breaking through the interference. He tossed the bottle away, and then checked the instruments. "Captain!" he shouted. There was no mistaking the excitement in his voice.

"What is it?" Murrue asked. She and Natarle dashed over to him.

"It's an encoded message from the Eighth Fleet!" Pal said.

"Admiral Halberton." Murrue muttered. "Can you trace it?"

"I'm already on it." Pal said, his fingers flying over his keyboard. Moments later, a voice crackled through the speakers.

"This…Eighth Fleet vanguard…_Mongomery_…come…_Archangel_. Come in." Though it was coming trough jumbled, the message made everyone know that friendly forces would soon be joining them. Excitement built within the bridge.

"What's their position?" Natarle asked, peering at the monitor.

"They're still a fair distance away." Pal answered.

It didn't matter, for they'd soon meet with the allied ships. Neumann and Tonomura even exchanged a high-five due to their excitement. The crew and its crew had been on their own from the start, and there was hope finally. The initial excitement subsided soon. All they had to do now was be patience for a while longer, meet with the ships from the Eighth Fleet, and then reach the moon. Hopefully then they'd have news on their families.

As the news spread, the refugees cheered. Now they'd be happen to leave the ship and reunite with their loved ones eventually. Sai had a particular piece of delightful news for Flay.

"My dad, really?" she beamed.

"He's with the ships that'll meet us." Sai told her. "He went over the ship's roster and found your name, so he personally requested to make the trip. You'll see him soon."

Flay just smiled and hugged Sai. She had never felt so happy in quite some time.

However, one person wouldn't be rejoicing once the ships from the Eighth Fleet arrived, Lacus. She sat in her room, playing with Haro.

"So where you do think we're going, Haro?" she asked her robotic companion. Haro simply rolled about, chattering on. She giggled, feeling so carefree. 


	9. New Phase 9

New Phase 09

Miriallia was relieved to have some free time before her shift on the bridge was to begin. She strode through the halls on her way to the showers. With all the ice that the crew had collected, there was no need to ration any further. She happened to pass by the commissary and could just overhear a number of different conversations. However, the topic was the same for all of them; everyone talked about seeing their families again. She reached the showers and went inside to find a person with familiar red hair, but an unfamiliar pale face. She shuddered in surprise.

"Oh, come now, Mir." Flay groaned, "What is it?"

"What you mean?" Miriallia countered, "What is with that stuff?"

"It's just a facial mask." Flay answered as she peeled it off, "Can't you tell?"

"It figures you'd have that, but why'd you even bring it along?"

"Well, my dad is coming with the advance fleet, and the daughter of a Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation has to keep up appearances. Besides, I own it to him since I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Yeah, whatever." Miriallia shrugged as she disrobed and stepped into one of the showers.

Flay continued to look herself over in the mirror. "Now if there only something I could do with my hair." She sighed, tugging at it. "Oh well, I guess it'll have to do, this is a crisis we're in after all."

Miriallia would have rolled her eyes had seen she not been shampooing her hair. The way that Flay carried made it seem like she was preparing for some beauty contest and not in a combat zone.

Meanwhile on the bridge, the signal from the_ Montgomery_ came in clear, free from interference. Her captain, Captain Copeman, appeared on the screen. "Our ships will wait here for you to rendezvous with us. At that time, the _Archangel_ will fall under our command. We will then rejoin the rest of the fleet and escort you to the moon."

Murrue was relieved at the thought of finally being back in the fold. She looked forward to accepting orders, not give them.

Another man appeared on the screen next to Copeman. He was middle-aged, dressed in an expensive looking business suit. "I am George Allster, Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation." He self introduced, "I must thank you all for rescuing the stranded civilians from Heliopolis. I must understand my surprise when I had gone over the roster and found my daughter's name on the list. I was wondering if I might be able to speak to her now."

Copeman raised a hand. "Now Vice Minister, there'll be enough time for that after the rendezvous."

Sai cracked a smile from his operation seat. "No doubt about it, that's Flay's father." He whispered.

Down in the hanger, Kira busily typed away on the keyboard, continuing to modify the Gundam's OS. He only paused when he saw Murdoch appeared in front of him. "Yes, is something the matter?"

"No, I was just checking on you." Murdoch answered, "It looks like we'll join the Eighth Fleet soon, so you won't have to worry about this machine. That is, unless you decide to stay on." He then left.

_No way in hell I'm staying._ Kira thought to himself. Once everything was said and done, he was going to return to civilian life. He thought about his time piloting the Strike up to this point. Soon it'd be over.

Meanwhile, the _Vesalius_, still on its search and rescue mission for Lacus Clyne, detected the group of Earth Alliance ships on the radar screens. It indeed wasn't expected and it caught the ZAFT soldiers' curiosity.

"What could the Earth Forces be doing all the way out here?" Ades wondered.

Le Creuset rubbed his chin as he gazed at the readings. "Perhaps the legged ship is planning to rendezvous with these before it reaches the moon." The term legged ship was what the ZAFT forces gave the _Archangel_ thanks to the image of the ship's design looking like a crouching beast.

"But then what?" Ades asked, "Will they re-supply, or maybe rejoin their fleet?"

"The Lacony and Porto Teams are unfortunately behind schedule and won't be joining us for some time." Le Creuset said, "However, if the Naturals intend to re-supply, we simply cannot let them go."

"We can't?" Ades asked. They were only one ship up against a small fleet, so this was a matter that shouldn't be taken lightly. He wondered what the Commander was thinking as he looked at the thin smile on his face.

"We are soldier, first and foremost." Le Creuset said, "We cannot overlook the chance to deal a blow to the enemy for the sake of one girl. We'd be remembered in history as laughingstocks."

Excited mutters filled the bridge as the _Montgomery_ appeared on the radar screens at last. However, Officer Pal frowned at his own screen. He tried to adjust the gauges, but nothing changed. "What is this…?" he murmured.

Murrue twisted her head. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"N-Jammers!" Pal shouted, "The interference is increasing!"

The merriment turned to despair, the crew's excitement dashed. The enemy had found them and was closing in fast.

The _Montgomery_ also detected the approaching ZAFT ships. The crew was thrown into a frenzy as Copeman barked orders. "Contact the _Archangel_, tell them to withdraw."

Vice Minister Allster's jaw dropped. "We're canceling the rendezvous? Then I came all this way for absolutely nothing!"

"If this ship is sunk," Copeman told him, "then it will have been for less than nothing."

Murrue couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a recurring nightmare when the crew detected the Aegis along with several GINNs. That meant that the one _Nazca_-class had crossed paths with them again. She clenched her fists.

"Captain, there's an incoming message from the _Montgomery_." Pal called. "It reads 'Rendezvous has been cancelled, _Archangel _is to withdraw immeadatily.'"

Sai stood up. "But we have to join that fleet! And Flay's father is with them!"

Murrue bent her head down, unsure of what to do. Right now, the crew depended on her judgment. She had to make the call. "Even if we withdraw, there's no guarantee that we'll escape. All hands, level one battle stations! We're going to continue the advance!"

Klaxons blared loudly, and Kira dashed for the locker room. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the door to Lacus' room was open once more. She poked her head outside and saw him coming.

"What's going on here?" she asked, "What's with all the noise?"

"It's an alert." He answered. "You really need to stay inside."

"Is there going to be another fight?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it may have already started." He gently pushed her back inside her room.

"Are you going to fight as well?"

Kira looked into her ice-blue eyes, trying to find the right words to say. "Look, it's important that you stay inside, all right? Please just stay right here." He nudged her back and locked the door, momentarily wondering what the problem with the lock actually was. He then felt someone tug at his arm. He turned to find Flay.

"Kira, what's all this about a battle?" she nervously asked. "Is my dad all right?"

He could hardly think straight with her clinging to him, and to make things more uneasy, her eyes were welling up.

"My dad will be fine, right? Nothing's going to happen to him?"

He didn't have the time for this; he had to get out there to fight. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Yes, everything's going to be fine. I promise you that." He smiled reassuringly and gently pulled her hand away. Then he ran down the hall once more, practically undressing as he went. Once he made it to the locker room, he changed in record time and rushed down to the hanger. He had just enough time to see La Flaga's Zero take off.

"Hey you're late, kid!" Murdoch hollered.

"I know, I know!" Kira answered, almost apologetically as he leapt into the cockpit. He started up the Strike as Miriallia briefed him on the situation.

"It's the _Nacza_-class, five GINNs, and the Aegis. Be careful out there."

His hands paused slightly at the news of the Aegis. That meant Athrun was back.

Sai's voice came from the intercom. "Kira, remember that Flay's father is aboard the _Montgomery_. Please make sure that nothing happens to them."

That only put more pressure on him. Fighting Athrun while trying to protect the _Montgomery_ would be daunting. With a sense of foreboding over him, he moved the Strike to the launching pad.

Athrun flew his Gundam in between the ships. He felt preoccupied with the fact he didn't know whether Lacus was alive or dead. He wanted to find her and be done with it. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight Kira this time.

"Hey, Athrun!" the pilot of the GINN nearest him hailed, "Let's see what that mobile suit of yours can do!" There was no mistaking the excitement in his voice.

A trio of Moebius streaked from one of the Earth Forces' ships and immeadatily fired a barrage of missiles. The Aegis effortlessly evaded and shot down the missiles, then went to work on the mobile armors. A single shot from the beam rifle brought all three mobile armors down. With them out of his way, Athrun set on his sights the closet enemy ship. He came within range, targeted the engines, and opened fire. With its engines out of commission, the ship was venerable

On board on the _Montgomery_, a controller called out, "Sir, escort ship _Bernard_ has been hit! X303 is now engaging the _Law_!"

Vice Minister Allster gawked in disbelief. "We're being defeated by one of own machines?! This is simply absurd!"

A GINN closed in the disabled _Bernard_. A Moebius attempted to flank it, but it was shot down. Suddenly, a burst of cannon fire tore through the ZAFT mobile suit. Everyone looked to find the _Archangel_ charging right into the battle.

Allster was overcome with a sense of relief. "They've come to help us!"

However, Copeman didn't share his joy. "Those fools." He growled, clenching his fists. "They shouldn't have come."

Athrun maneuvered to the next ship and switched the Aegis to its mobile armor mode. The front claws opened, revealing the Scylla multiphase energy cannon, and a blast of blinding light shot forward, eviscerating the _Law_'s hull. From the side, Athrun saw the approaching Strike. He returned his Gundam to its mobile suit form and opened fire.

La Flaga had already shot down one GINN right from the start and took out the second right after. The final two were now double teaming him, trying to box him in. He deployed his gun barrels, trying to at least take one down. However, the ZAFT pilots took the advantage and fired on the Zero. A single missile struck the mobile armor.

"Crap!" La Flaga shouted. That last hit all but crippled his mobile armor. He now had no choice but to withdraw.

Through the mayhem, Flay had managed to sneak onto the bridge. She stepped inside in time to hear Miriallia report that the Zero was returning to the ship. Murrue was shocked, knowing only the Strike and the remaining Moebius units were left to fight now.

"Missiles from the _Vesalius_ are heading for the _Law_!" Pal shouted.

"Align Gottfried number one!" Murrue ordered, "Fire!"

Fear gripped Flay as the screens flashed, people shouted, and weapons fired. Everything was happening fast, but only one thing had her primary concern. She ran to Kuzzey at his station. "My dad! Where's my dad's ship?"

Kuzzey nearly did a double take. "What are you doing here?"

Natarle craned her neck back. "We're in the middle of a battle!" she growled, "Leave the bridge now!"

But she refused. "No, what about my dad? Where's the ship he's aboard?"

On the screen, the _Law_ took numerous missile hits, and the ship shook before exploding into a fireball. Flay's face went pale at the sight.

Copeman's face appeared on the monitor. "_Archangel_, leave here immeadatily! That's a direct order!"

"But, sir-" Murrue began to protest, but was interrupted by Flay's cries when she saw her father sitting behind Copeman.

"Captain, this is unthinkable!" Allster yelled, "If they leave us now-"

Copeman cut him off. "_Archangel_, get out of here, understand?" He switched off the communications, turning to a subordinate officer. "Get Vice Minister Allster to an escape pod, quickly!"

Back on the _Archangel_, Flay was even more hysterical as Sai tried to get her off the bridge. She had grappled to the railing, but he overpowered her and dragged her out.

"Captain, mobile suits are heading for the _Montgomery_! They only have one mobile armor left!" Pal reported.

The doors closed and Flay fell to her knees, whimpering. Sai did what he could to comfort her. "Kira. What's he doing?" she whispered.

"What?"

"He told me everything would be all right." She looked up in despair. "Where is he?"

"He's fighting the Aegis." Sai explained, "But it's a tough fight. Don't worry, everything will be all right." He kept repeating that as he got her to her feet and walked her down to her room.

Further down the hall, they could hear the faint sounds of singing. Sai recognized the gentle voice; it was the girl, Lacus. A dark frown formed on Flay's face and she tore herself from Sai's grip. She dashed over to the door and threw it open, finding Lacus and her little robot.

"Yes?" she smiled, "What is it?"

Malice and detest filled Flay as she gripped Lacus' arm. "Come with me." She growled.

Natarle watched the horrifying battle continue. The last of the mobile armors had been shot down, and now the GINNs concentrated on the _Montgomery_. They were being backed into a corner. "Prepare to fire the Lohengrins!" she shouted, "Where the hell is the Strike?!"

La Flaga suddenly entered the bridge, looking tired, but unharmed. "Don't worry about the kid, he's fine. Let's just pull back or we won't make it."

The Strike was so preoccupied with the Aegis, that Kira couldn't support the ship. After Flay's outburst, Murrue couldn't concentrate on what to do. Her lack of experience annoyed Natarle. Everyone watched as a GINN hefted its bazooka and fired, its round destroying the _Montgomery_'s main gun. The doors open and Flay entered once more, only this time she dragged Lacus behind her.

"Tell them that this I'll kill this girl if they destroy my dad's ship!" she screamed, her eyes crazed, "Tell them now!"

Natarle liked the way Flay thought, but it was already too late. On the screen, the _Vesalius _fired its guns and scored a direct hit. The hull of the _Montgomery_ split open and the ship was engulfed in an orange explosion. Not a single escape pod was launched. All that remained were fragments.

Flay stood motionless for a moment before completely breaking down. She fell to the floor, screaming and sobbing. Sai and Flay stared at her as she quivered. The ZAFT forces now had their sights set on the _Archangel_. Murrue froze, not knowing what to do next.

"Captain!" Natarle said, but she didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she leapt up to upper level, and snatched Kuzzey's intercom. "Attention ZAFT forces, this is the Earth Alliance ship, _Archangel_. We presently have custody of Lacus Clyne, daughter of Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne. Hold your fire."

Murrue blankly stared at her, wondering what she was planning.

On the _Vesalius_, Ades saw the pink haired girl on the screen. "It is Miss Lacus."

Natarle's broadcast continued. "We discovered her lifepod and rescued her as a humanitarian gesture and she has been under our care. Should you attack this ship, we will see it as an insult to our goodwill." She paused before coldly adding, "Furthermore, it will be seen as abandonment of Miss Clyne and we will act accordingly."

It was easily to see through the minced words, if they attacked, Lacus would be executed. Le Creuset sneered. "They claim it to be goodwill, yet they use her as a shield when backed into a corner." He turned to Ades. "Recall our remaining forces and withdraw."

The mobile suits had heard Natarle's broadcast too. Kira couldn't believe what he heard.

"Bastards!" Athrun spat. "You call this justice, using a civilian hostage as a shield? Are these cowards the friends you've chosen to fight along side, Kira?"

Kira couldn't answer. There was nothing he could say.

Athrun and the remaining GINNs began to pull back. "I swear that I will rescue her." He said before the Aegis streaked away.

Kira had never felt so ashamed.

Back on the bridge, tension filled the air. Murrue violently switched off the intercom and she and Natarle exchanged a harsh stare down.

"I couldn't allow this ship and the Strike to be destroyed." Natarle said, defending her actions.

"I'm aware of that, _Ensign_." Murrue stiffly replied, harshly reminding Natarle of her rank.

Elsewhere, Sai watched over Flay as she slept. She had to be given a sedative to calm her down. Meanwhile, Lacus was escorted back to her room. She didn't know why, but she felt horrible about what had happened.


	10. New Phase 10

New Phase 10

Murrue watched as the ZAFT mobile suits withdrew. She glared at Natarle, sickened by what she had done. She had threatened the safety of Lacus Clyne in order to protect the _Archangel_ and everyone on board. Her present actions made her seem hypocritical, what with her attitude about military regulations. Just hours ago, they swept through the remains of Junius Seven like scavengers and now had used a civilian girl like a human shield. This was dishonorable, even if it kept them alive. With the fate of the crew and refugees resting on her shoulders, she grew more and more frustrated.

"We've only avoided this crisis temporality." She said. "They have left for now, but they'll be back."

Natarle straightened her collar. "At least I've given a chance to reorganize." She said, "We need to get done what we need to."

"Yes." Murrue sighed. Right now, she knew exactly what felt right to do. All we had to do now was to speak with La Flaga and Kira in private.

Kira landed the Strike back in the hanger and wasted no time in jumping out of the cockpit and stormed right up to La Flaga. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"It's just as it looks like." The older pilot said, "We're trying to stay alive." He turned away and headed back to the bridge.

"Don't you mean that we used an innocent girl to protect our own skins?" Kira asked, furious. "Is this an army or a band of thugs? What was the Captain thinking, letting Natarle do that?"

La Flaga turned about face and leaned over Kira. "The Captain had nothing to do with this!" he shouted, making the boy flinch. "The first mate did it because she thought it was best to keep us alive, it may be sad, but war can drive people to do wicked things. In the end we're weaklings."

Kira said nothing as La Flaga left. He heaved a heavy sigh and headed to his quarters where he hoped to get some rest. But as he turned the corner, he heard frantic screams and recognized the voice as Flay's. He went over to the infirmary slowly. With the door open, he could see Sai, Tolle, and Miriallia trying to calm her down. She looked crazed as she shook, cried, and screamed. Her face and hair were a mess. Sai held her.

"This can't be true!" she wailed, "It just can't be!"

Kira gulped and cautiously stepped inside. "Flay?"

Her head snapped and bloodshot and hate-filled eyes fixed on him. "You lying bastard!" she screamed, "You promised that everything would be all right because you'd be there! So why didn't do anything?!" Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't even put up an effort, didn't you?" she accused. "It's all because you're one of those damned Coordinators!"

Her words cut deep into him. The entire reason he was fighting was that he was the only one who could pilot the Strike and that was because a Coordinator. He now felt like everyone thought of him as a traitor. He couldn't think straight and just ran. Tolle and Miriallia called after him, but he ignored them. No one understood what he was feeling. He had been fighting as hard as he could to protect them. It was true that he didn't want to end up killing Athrun, but perhaps it really was that mindset that ultimately led to the death of Flay's father. He eventually found himself in the zero gravity observation deck and tried to clear his thoughts. His mind was filled up confusion, rage, and fear and tears dropped from his eyes.

"What's the matter?" a soft voice asked.

He snapped his head up to see Lacus' face. She reached out her hand to stroke his hair, but he dodged her touch. "Why are out here?" he asked.

"Taking a walk." She innocently answered.

He sighed. "Look, you can't just keep wandering out when you feel like it." He told her, "People might start thinking that you're a spy.

"But Pink loves to go on walks." She said, pointing to her robotic pet, "He hates being confined. Whenever he finds a locked door, he just finds a way to open it."

Kira couldn't believe that the little pink thing was the reason she kept getting out of her room. He watched Lacus lightly kicked off the floor and floated closer up to the window.

"Is the fighting over?" she asked.

"Yeah, for now anyway." He answered, "Because of you."

"Me?" She then remembered how everything happened. "Oh, yes." She paused before looking back to him. "You seem sad, but I'm sure that whatever happened wasn't your fault." She smiled.

Kira felt flustered. "You see, I…I really don't want to fight, since I'm a Coordinator. And since Athrun is my friend, so…"

"Athrun?" she suddenly asked, "Do you mean Athrun Zala?"

Kira nodded and explained everything to her, omitting no detail. She listened intently as he told the story. After he finished, she floated over to him and took his hand. "I understand completely." She said, "Both you and Athrun are good people. This is so sad that it's turned out this way."

"You actually know Athrun?"

"Yes, Athrun Zala is in fact my fiancée." She revealed, "He's very kind, and he is the one gave me my Haro. When he first gave Pink to me, I told him that I loved it so much that I wanted another every time we would meet."

Kira could envision the sight of Athrun going to Lacus' home carrying an armful of little Haros and then seeing Lacus accepting them, leading to the little things bounding about and chirping as they went. He let out a short laugh. "So Athrun hasn't changed a bit." He said, "He even made me a robotic pet too."

"Really?" Lacus' eyes gleamed in interest.

"Yeah, its name is Birdy. It followed some people to an evacuation shelter and is now on this ship. I could show you it sometime."

"I'd love that."

Kira suddenly missed Athrun more than ever. With Lacus to connect them, maybe they hadn't drifted apart as he had feared. But that would make the next battle between them would only be more difficult. This all was too agonizing, what with taking Lacus hostage and threatening her life when she had done nothing wrong. He couldn't stand by and watch her be used like a pawn again. "This is just wrong."

Lacus tilted her head, not quite understanding what he was talking about.

"Please come with me." He said, abruptly taking her hand. She nodded, trusting him.

They didn't even get off the observation deck, when La Flaga suddenly appeared. "Where you heading, kid?"

Kira stopped short, nervous. "Lieutenant, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear the whole story."

Kira knew that La Flaga heard everything that he told Lacus. He grimaced at the thought that the Lieutenant would now go to the Captain.

"Don't worry; I didn't come here to spy on you." La Flaga said, "In fact I agree with you, as does the Captain. I just spoke with her and we discussed what we have to do with the girl here. It seems that you already have an idea, so I'd like to assist in any way possible."

Kira was surprised. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yeah." The Lieutenant said, "Using a girl as a shield is something that the bad guys in movies do. So I take it that you have an idea to sneak her back?"

Kira nodded and gave La Flaga a rundown as they went down the corridor towards the pilots' locker room. Kira and Lacus slipped inside as La Flaga served as lookout.

Kira pulled a spare spacesuit out of one of the lockers and held it out to Lacus. "Here, put this on over what you're…wearing." He looked her over, knowing that there'd be no way possible to slip the suit over such an elaborate outfit.

She saw his confusion and knowingly grinned. As she quickly disrobed, Kira blushed and had to avert his eyes. Once they had suited up, they rushed to the empty hanger. The plan was that La Flaga would come in later should anyone else notice their exit and pretend that he had no knowledge of what was happening. He would then board his mobile armor and be ready to take off should the need arise.

The two entered the Strike's cockpit and Kira started up the OS. It was going to difficult to pilot the Gundam with Lacus inside the cockpit as well, so he hoped he wouldn't have to fight.

"What's going on here?" Murdoch's voice shouted through the intercom, "What are you doing, kid?" He and other mechanics and several soldiers had rushed in the hanger.

Kira switched on his external speakers. "I'm going to open the hatch. Everyone evacuate the hanger right now."

Murdoch and the others immeadatily turned about face and made a mad dash towards the exits. Kira strapped the Aile Striker Pack to his mobile suit and stepped to the launch pad.

On the bridge, klaxons blared and everyone jumped out of their seats. On the screen everyone saw the Strike bolt out from the ship and streak away.

"Kira!" Natarle yelled into the intercom, "What do you think you're doing?"

La Flaga's face appeared on one of the monitors. "It looks like the kid's taken the girl." He said, playing innocent and combing his fingers through his hair. "We can't go after him yet, as the airlock's still open."

"What?!" Natarle gritted her teeth and clenched her fists under they hurt.

Among the confusion and noise, Murrue grinned. La Flaga combing his fingers through his hair was the signal that he and Kira had thought of a plan to get Lacus safety back to ZAFT. "Way to go, you two." She whispered.

Le Creuset had stepped out of the shower and was drying his hair when a summons sounded from the bridge. He switched on the radio. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, we've detected the mobile suit from the Earth Forces ship, Archangel. It's heading this way."

This was an unexpected move, one he hadn't foreseen. "I'll be there right away." He switched off the radio and swiftly dressed in his uniform. He then went over to his desk, pulled out a bottle of pills, and took two. The pain was numbed away as he put on his mask. With his composure securely in place, he went to the bridge.

Kira put his radio on all frequencies and switched on his intercom. "This is the mobile suit Strike of the Earth Alliance's battleship, Archangel. I have Miss Lacus Clyne with me and I am willing to hand her over." He paused, "Her release will come under two conditions, the first being that the Nazca-class will halt, and the second being that only the Aegis and its pilot will come to meet with me." He hesitated before adding, "If both conditions are not fulfilled, then I cannot guarantee her safety."

Lacus knew that it was an empty threat. She understood what Kira was doing, and she trusted him to not harm her.

On the Vesalius, Ades and Le Creuset carefully listened to the message.

"What could they be up to?" Ades pondered.

Before the Commander could offer an opinion, Athrun's face suddenly flashed on one of the screens. He was currently standing at one of the communication stations within the hanger. "Commander, please allow me to go out. I know I can handle."

"We still don't know what their intentions are." Le Creuset cautioned. "Nor do we really know if Miss Clyne is in fact aboard that mobile suit."

"Please Commander, I'm asking you to trust me on this."

Le Creuset seemed to contemplate the matter momentarily. "All right Athrun, you may go."

"Thank you, sir." Athrun saluted and the monitor then went dark.

"Are you sure of this, Commander?" Ades asked.

"No, I am not." The Commander twisted his to the side. "Stop the ship and prepare my CGUE just in case.

Ades nodded and saw to it.

Back on the Archangel, everyone watch intensely as the events unfolded.

"Captain, they're actually doing as he says." Natarle said to Murrue, "This would the perfect opportunity to launch an attack."

La Flaga chimed in on the intercom. "If we were to do that, missy, Kira may just turn around and attack us. But then again, maybe not."

Natarle was speechless. As a military officer, couldn't fathom someone like La Flaga regarding such a serious matter as though it was a simple joke. The ace pilot just smirked at her stupor and winked to Murrue.

Murrue let out a small chuckle. Of course, she had to outwardly appear displeased, but she secretly congratulated Kira on this. As she continued to watch Natarle go on and work herself into more of a frenzy, she had to bite her lower lip in order to keep from laughing outright. Officer Pal reported that the Aegis was closing in on the Strike, and Murrue hoped everything would go according to Kira's plan.

The Aegis slowly approached the Strike, and Athrun stopped a short distance from Kira's cockpit.

"Athrun Zala?" Kira hailed over the radio.

"Yes."

"Open your hatch."

Athrun obliged. His flightsuit protected him against the vacuum of space, but the Strike's weapons could easily pulverize him. However knew Kira well enough and had faith that his old friend wouldn't do something that deceptive. He watched as the Strike's hatch opened as well and he saw Kira and another person inside.

"Go ahead and say something." Kira told his passenger.

"Hmm?" a female voice muttered.

"He can't see your face from here. Let him know that it's really you."

The figure waved. "Hello Athrun, it's wonderful to see you again."

Athrun recognized the voice right away and breathed a sigh of relief. "Confirmed, it is Lacus." He radioed the Vesalius.

"I'll hand her over to you."

Athrun removed his restraints, climbed out of the cockpit, and stood up next to hatch. Kira eased Lacus out of the Strike and gently nudged her to Athrun, who caught her. They both exchanged a smile before turning back to Kira.

"Thank you for everything, Kira." Lacus said.

By her tone, Athrun knew that Kira had treated her well. As far back as he could remember, Kira had been the kind who was shy, sweet, and could be friends with practically anyone. And Lacus was no different. He decided to take one last chance.

"You can come with us, Kira." He offered, "What other reason to you have to stay with the Earth Forces?" He hoped he could reason with his friend.

"I don't want to fight you." Kira said, "But I have friends on that ship, and I have to protect them."

Athrun knew that any other argument would be futile. "So be it. The next time we meet, it'll be to fight."

He and Kira stared each other down for what seemed like the longest time before Kira nodded and shut the Strike's hatch. Athrun just watched as his former friend turned and began to leave.

On the Vesalius, Ades reported that the Strike was leaving, and Le Creuset ordered the ship to start its engines and attack as he launched in his CGUE.

The Archangel's crew immeadatily detected the oncoming enemy mobile suit. Officer Pal informed Murrue of the Vesalius' movement as well.

Through the intercom, La Flaga grumble, "Crap, I was afraid this'd happen!" He was ready to take his Zero out, "Permission to launch, Captain?"

"Granted." Murrue's voice replied.

The ace pilot didn't waste a moment and shot out of the hanger.

Kira radioed his fellow pilot. "Lieutenant, what's happening?"

"It looks like they're going attack, now that they have the little princess back."

Le Creuset contacted Athrun and informed him to take Lacus back to the Vesalius. Athrun obeyed but was disheartened, as the Commander had planned to attack the enemy from the very start. By seemingly accepting Kira's stipulations, it actually tipped the scales in their favor now that the Strike was a sitting target. But there was nothing he could do, not without putting Lacus in harm's way.

But he was surprised when she suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the microphone.

"Commander Rau Le Creuset, stop this at once!" she ordered, "Do you really intend to start hostile actions while I, the official representative of the Junius Seven memorial service, am in your custody?" Her voice displayed a tone of authority and maturity the likes of which her fiancée had never heard before.

After a short pause, the Commander's voice replied, "Understood, Miss Clyne."

Athrun was astonished by her sudden actions. She reminded him of her father as he watched her put the microphone down and just sweetly smile.

Kira and the Lieutenant watched as the CGUE abruptly spun around and left with the Aegis. They didn't know how or why, but thankfully they were spared what probably would've been a dire battle.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens." La Flaga said.

Kira obliged and followed the Zero back to the Archangel. His mind was on Lacus. She was so beautiful and kind. But then there was Athrun as well. When he offered to have Kira join him and Lacus, Kira did in fact wish to go with them. However, he had made his choice and it was to stay with his friends on the Archangel.

"That girl was quite an extraordinary little princess, wasn't she?" La Flaga asked, but Kira didn't answer. "Hey, something wrong, kid?"

"No." Kira lied. He switched off the communications as they reach the ship. He didn't want La Flaga to see his eyes well up and him sniffling.


	11. New Phase 11

New Phase 11

(_Author's Note: In response to the reviews, Nu-Liberty and I admit that this story is directly taken from the series, but things will change as it progresses. By halfway through this rewrite, the story will begin to branch in other directions._)

Kira stood in the interrogation room, getting the third degree. Natarle was serving a prosecutor while La Flaga served has his defense. While he and Murrue knew that Kira was secretly working under their orders, Natarle had to be kept in the dark.

"The course of action taken by the defendant, Kira Yamato, was not only foolhardy, but it endangered the ship and the entire crew." Natarle said, shifting a cold glance to the boy.

"Captain, I mean, your honor!" La Flaga stammered. "That is an over exaggeration of the facts! I move that it be stricken from the record!" Although he knew the right terms, he clearly had never done this before.

"Granted." Murrue said.

"It is also stated that taking a civilian hostage violates Article 4 of the Corsica Treaty." La Flaga continued.

"But the actions taken clearly fall under Exception Section C of the same article, 'Measures Taken During Wartime'." Natarle countered.

"Exception Section C?" La Flaga stammered. "I don't know that one…" He frantically flipped through the pages of his copy of the OMNI military rules and regulations manual. While he had trouble with it, Natarle clearly had the entire document memorized. "Well, it has to be acknowledged that the Nazca-class withdrew and we escaped a difficult situation thanks to the release of said hostage."

"The outcome could've easily turned out differently." Natarle coldly retorted.

Murrue decided it was time to bring the argument to a halt. "Kira Yamato, is there anything you would like to add?"

Kira stood up straight. "I didn't rescue her in the first place so that certain others could use her as a hostage."

La Flaga smiled. "That's right, if anything, you'd want her as your girlfriend."

"Objection!" Natarle shouted, standing up. She couldn't believe that someone like La Flaga was acting in such a manner during a hearing.

Murrue twisted her head. "Will the defense please refrain from such comments?"

La Flaga only shrugged and Natarle returned to her seat.

"Now then," Murrue continued, "Kira Yamato's actions are in violation of Article 3, Section B, Article 10, Section F, and Article 13, Section 3 of military law. Under such circumstances, the offender would be subject to the death penalty." She froze briefly when the look of horror appeared on Kira's face. She hated doing this, but needed to keep the act up. If it was revealed that she secretly issued orders without the Executive Officer's knowledge, her military career would be over quickly. "However, this would only apply to those in the context of a court martial, and not to a civilian. As such, I now adjourn this court case." She then subtlety winked at Kira.

With that, La Flaga patted Kira on the back, while Natarle let out an exasperated sigh and left in a huff.

"Good work, kid." The Lieutenant said, "Sorry about all this, but had to be done."

"I know." Kira nodded, but it was still nerve racking, what with the mention of a possible execution. He stepped of the room to find Sai and Miriallia waiting.

"You okay?" Miriallia asked, "What'd they say?"

"Thankfully I only got a warning this time." Kira answered, "I'm not being punished."

"That's good to hear." Sai said, "The truth is that we were worried." He licked his lips, seeming uneasy to continue. "Well, the fact is that Tolle and Kuzzey overheard you talking to Lacus and they heard about how your old friend is the pilot of the Aegis and then told us."

Kira tripped slightly at the revelation. What would everyone think of him, now that they knew the truth?

"Anyway, I for one am glad that you came back to us." Sai then said. He spoke genuinely and Kira could tell.

Kira knew he made the right decision and finally felt good about himself for the first time in a long while. They continued on, chattering away, though none of them realized that Flay had been hiding around the corner. She had been eavesdropping on them and she narrowed her eyes as she watched Kira. Her glare was like a look that could burn though lead. She swore that she'd somehow get even with him.

On the bridge of the Gamow, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Cade stood by the strategy panel, contemplating any possible attack. With the Vesalius on its way to transport Lacus Clyne and hand her over to the Lacony Team, the Gamow was the only ship pursuing the Archangel.

Nicol studied the panel intently. "We can still certainly follow the legged ship before it reaches the 8th Fleet." He did several calculations. "However, we'd only have a window of ten minutes at best."

"So then let's not waste those precious minutes." Yzak said. Nicol and Cade exchanged a concerned look.

"What, have the coward and slacker gone silent?" Dearka mocked.

Izak ignored them all. "If we have the chance, we cannot overlook it."

"I agree." Dearka added, "We won't know if a surprise attack would work until we try it."

"Perhaps, but something could go wrong in those ten minutes." Cade cautioned, "There may end up being some variables that we would never anticipate." 

Yzak shot a harsh glare at his fellow pilot. He wondered how somebody with Cade's attitude had ever graduated the academy, let only became an elite pilot. "When the Vesalius returns, we shall greet them with the news that we sunk the legged ship." He was growing excited and eager for glory. He saw this as his chance to finally step out of Athrun's shadow. "So, are you all with me?"

"Always." Dearka grinned, giving a thumbs-up.

Both Nicol and Cade nodded slightly and the plan was put into action.

Meanwhile, aboard the Vesalius, Athrun went to the door of Lacus' quarters tapped the intercom's switch. "I'm here to visit you."

The door opened and a pink ball flew at him. "Haro! Haro! Hello, Athrun!"

Athrun caught the tiny robot in midair.

Lacus was watching and laughed. "Haro must be very happy to see you again."

"I'm pretty sure he can't display emotions." He said dejectedly. Every time he'd see Lacus smile at him so innocently, he always felt insignificant. It was so long since the two had spent time together, it was now awkward.

She must've seen his despondent expression. "Athrun?" She looked worried.

"Ahem, I just wanted to check on you, what with all you went through."

She only shrugged and smiled. "Oh, I'm doing fine. Your friend on the Earth Forces ship took good care of me."

That was no surprise, giving Kira's nature. "I see." Despite his efforts, there was no hiding the bitterness in his voice.

Lacus only smiled sadly. "Kira is a very strong person, and he's very kind."

"He's a fool." Athrun blurted out. "He says he's not a solider, but he still pilots the mobile suit. The Earth Forces are using him, but he's too naïve to realize it. Even if you say that he's, it doesn't change that his parents are Naturals, so-"

Lacus ran her fingers through his hair. "He told me that he wishes he doesn't have to fight you." Her tone was serious.

His anger faded away. "I feel the same way."

Lacus looked at him with those mesmerizing eyes of hers. She reached to touch his cheek, but he pulled away. He had never been this open with his fiancée and he felt ashamed at his display of unruly emotion. He regained some of his composure. "The Lacony Fleet will arrive soon. We should head down to the hanger." He then turned for the door.

"You look so bitter, Athrun." Lacus said.

He didn't look back at her. "What sort of creature smiles while waging war?"

"It's been difficult, but we only have a bit further to go." Sai told Kuzzey. The two sat in the mess hall, able to finally relax and eat. Soon the Archangel would join the lunar fleet. This little nightmare would be over and the students would be reunited with their families.

"I hope we get to go to Earth after we get to the fleet. I'm getting tired of this military stuff." Kuzzey said.

"But remember what Miss Ramius said about us maybe having to wait we make contact?"

Kuzzey shrugged. "Well, that shouldn't take much longer, right?" His expression then turned solemn. "So, what do you think will happen to Kira?"

Sai shook his head, unsure of the answer. Everyone had taken for granted that he was one of them. But the Earth Alliance wouldn't overlook the facts that he was a Coordinator and the only one capable of piloting the Strike. Would they just allow him to go?

Kira entered the mess hall then and Sai and Kuzzey looked away. Kira had the suspicion they had been talking about him, but didn't go into it. He was getting a drink of water, when Flay wandered in.

Sai stood up and said, "Flay, you all right? You should be resting."

She didn't reply, instead looking straight at Kira. He took a small step back, but all she did was stand still, her head hung down. "Kira…" she finally said, "I'm sorry about everything."

"What?"

"I was panicking and I said all those terrible things." Tears began to stream from her eyes. "Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Flay, you don't need to worry about that." He softly said.

She shook her head. "But I do. I knew that you were out there, fighting as hard you could, but I still said-"

A small smile came to Kira's face. He stared at her with compassion. "It's okay, Flay, and thank you. I only wish that I was able to save your father."

"I hate this war." She spat suddenly, "I wish it'd end soon."

The conversation was ended abruptly by the blaring of alarms that signaled all hands to go to Level One battle stations. Kira downed his drink and rushed after Sai and Kuzzey. He ran out into the corridor, when a small girl from Heliopolis tripped into him and fell.

"Sorry!" Kira knelt down to pick her. "You okay?"

Flay suddenly stepped right in front of him and got the child to her feet. "He's in a hurry." She told the girl, "There's another fight, but we'll be okay. He's going to go and protect us."

"Really? The girl timidly asked.

"That's right; he's going to take care of all the bad guys."

Kira, hurry!" Sai called up ahead.

Kira smiled kindly at the girl and took off once more. He took one last glance over his shoulder, and saw Flay and the child holding hands. He rounded the corner and what he didn't see was Flay squeeze the girl's hand so tightly that she had to pull it away. The cold smile and wicked glare frightened the girl and she ran away.

"He'll kill them all." She whispered in a disturbing tone, "Otherwise, I'll never forgive him."

On the bridge, Miriallia radioed the Strike and informed Kira of the situation. "There's only on Laurasia-class ship, but there's also the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Panzer." She checked the readings, "All systems go! Strike, you're cleared to launch!"

Kira launched in the Strike as Murrue watched. "We only need to hold on until the 8th Fleet arrives. They'll be here soon." Their enemy had continued this relentless pursuit, but she swore that the ship would not be sunk, not here and not now. "Ready the Igelstellungs and anti-beam depth charges! Load all stern missiles!"

The four enemy mobile suits came at them in a close formation. Suddenly they scattered and the Gamow fired a shot.

"Take evasive action!" Murrue ordered. The Archangel dodged the first shot, but not the second. The hull shook and she struggled to keep in her seat as well as keep her composure.

Their own strategy was simple. La Flaga's Zero would take on the Buster, Kira in the Strike would engage the Duel, and the Archangel itself would fend off the Blitz and Panzer. As the two Gundams closed in, everything was growing tense.

"Valiants, fire!" Natarle shouted.

The enemy Gundams evaded the shots, when the Panzer opened fire and the Blitz suddenly disappeared.

"I've lost the Blitz!" Tonomura shouted, "It's deployed its Mirage Colloid!" 

"Fire the anti-beam depth charges and ready anti-air shrapnel!" Murrue ordered, "And keep firing on the Panzer!"

The depth charges were fired and dispersed, scattering a cloud of charges. Natarle knew they could calculate the Blitz's position by using watching the firing points when it would take a shot. Once the data was gathered, it was loaded into the stern missile's computer.

"Fire anti-air shrapnel!" Natarle commanded.

The missiles exploded, sending their deadly projectiles in all directions. The Blitz had to disengage the Mirage Colloid and reactivate the Phase Shift, as both systems couldn't be used simultaneously. The Archangel's Igelstellungs opened fire continuously at the Gundam.

It was a temporary countermeasure, as the Blitz and Panzer combined their attack with their full arsenals.

Kira shouted as he fired at the Duel. The enemy blocked his shots, the deflected beams dispersing like an explosion of fireworks. He could see that La Flaga had his hands full with fighting the Buster. Even with deploying his Zero's gun barrels, the enemy's Phase Shift protected it. The Gamow fired its guns once more, scoring another hit on the Archangel. The Blitz and Panzer were relentless as well.

Miriallia's voice crackled through the electronic interference. "Kira! Return…ship! We've…hit! Blitz…Panzer are…!"

Barely dodging the Duel's saber, Kira turned to see the ship was in mortal danger. The Blitz and Panzer were strafing the ship at point-blank range, and the Archangel's armor was becoming overheated. He suddenly recalled Flay telling the girl that he'd protect everyone on board. He couldn't allow them to die. He saw the Duel bringing its saber down again, but this time in what was like in slow motion. It was like his focus suddenly sharpened and he could simultaneously perceive things. He swung his own saber and cut into the Duel's side, sending sparks shooting as though it was blood. He then fired his thrusters and rushed to the Archangel's aid. But it was strange, for it was like he could sense the Duel chasing him. It fired its rifle, but Kira easily avoided the shot. He was dead-set on the Blitz and fired on one of the attackers.

The Blitz tried to spring back, Kira was quicker, and he maneuvered the Strike to knee the Blitz in its torso. He charged the Panzer next, drawing his beam saber. He was abruptly taken off guard when the Panzer drew its own, but after a brief yet relentless scuffle, he forced it away from the Archangel. He turned back to the Duel, which closed in fast. It had its saber and Armor Schneider knives at the ready. Kira suddenly grasped one of the knives from the Duel's hip and then jabbed it into the damaged armor. Sparks flew and a small explosion in the cockpit followed. Yzak felt as something tear into the flesh of his face and cried out in pain.

The Blitz rushed in and carried the Duel away, followed by the Panzer.

Nicol contacted the Buster. "Dearka, we need to withdraw! The enemy fleet is closing in fast!" The ten minute limit had no expired.

"Dammit!" Dearka cursed, slamming his console. The enemy ship had remarkable armor that withstood the Panzer's firepower and its crew found a way to overcome the Blitz's Mirage Colloid by using shrapnel volleys. And the Strike's pilot was formidable.

"Come on, hurry!" Cade's voice suddenly shouted. "I think Yzak's hurt!"

Dearka switched the channels. "Yzak, are you all right?" The only answer was a shuttering groan followed by whispers of swearing.

Kira watched as the enemy Gundams retreated. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Hey, kid!" La Flaga's voice said.

"Yeah?"

"Well," the Lieutenant seemed to be at a loss for words. "Wow, you're amazing, kid. That's all I can say."

Kira grinned at the compliment.

Suddenly a new voice came through. "The 8th Fleet is here!" Tonomura said.

Everyone cheered as a vast number of allied ships came up to the Archangel. That is, everyone but Flay. She had been sitting in her bed during the fighting. Her face had a cold and darkly calculated expression on it. "That's right; he'll have to kill them all. Otherwise, he'll never be forgiven." She had devious plans for Kira and waited for the right time to put them into action.


	12. New Phase 12

New Phase 12

Inside the hanger of the Vesalius, Le Creuset and the pilots assembled to see Lacus Clyne safely off. While the Commander wasn't keen on her prior interference with an earlier encounter with the Strike Gundam, he hid it well.

Lacus gave him a respectful nod and said, "Commander Le Creuset, thank you for everything."

He responded with a smile. "The Lacony Fleet will be responsible for your safety and will see you back to the homeland."

"Will the Vesalius be able to return in time for the Memorial Service?" she asked.

"It's difficult to say." He answered. This was typical of her, asking about other things he viewed as trivial when he had battles to fight. Yet he needed to continue being diplomatic.

"I suppose that it cannot be helped." She said, "I agree that some battles are important, but we must never forget the victims."

"I'll take that to heart, Miss Clyne." Le Creuset smiled. Diplomacy aside, this was like a verbal sparring match. It surprised him to find that Athrun's fiancée had an iron will and a steel spine. He reminded himself not to ever underestimate her.

Lacus turned to Athrun and grinned. "I look forward to the next time we see each other." She then gave him a peck on the cheek and then boarded her ship.

After the shuttle departed, Le Creuset took Athrun aside for a serious talk.

"You heard about Yzak?"

Athrun nodded. Indeed he heard the news of Yzak's injuries. Thankfully they weren't life threatening.

"He'll survive, but next time we not be as fortunate." The Commander said, "Next time it could be Dearka, Nicol, Cade, or even you. Remember your promise, Athrun."

He remembered that promise all too well. He had promised that if he not been able to convince Kira to join him and ZAFT, he would personally shoot his friend down.

The ships of the 8th Fleet slowly gathered around the Archangel, with its flagship, the Menelaos, leading the way. The various battleships and destroyers encircled the Archangel. On the bridge, Murrue gave the order to match the Menelaos' speed. Admiral Halberton himself personally arranged their navigational course in order to conduct a visual examination of the newest ship.

The Admiral had backed the development of the Gundams and the Archangel fully right from the start more than other high ranking officers in the Atlantic Federation. It was his belief that those new weapons would change the course of the war, which Murrue also agreed with. She had nothing but utmost respect for her commanding officer and looked to him as a mentor.

With the ship now on basic inertial navigation, Murrue could leave the bridge in the care of the crew. "Watch over things here for now." She told Tonomura and Chandra, "I'll be back shortly."

She exited, Natarle following behind her. The pair entered the elevator and once the door shut, Natarle decided that the time had come to ask the Captain a vital question.

"What do you intend to do with the Strike now that we've rendezvoused?"

"What do you mean, do?" Murrue inquired.

Losing some patience, Natarle cut to the chase. "You, as well as everyone on this ship, knows that the only reason we were able to survive this long is due to that boy and his abilities. Are you just going to allow me to simply leave?"

Murrue grimaced. Only days ago, Natarle protested the very thought of a Coordinator even looking at the Strike. Now she couldn't wait to get Kira back in the cockpit. Her logic sometimes was baffling.

"I see your point." Murrue said, "However, it changes nothing. Kira Yamato is not a soldier in OMNI Enforcer."

"But his abilities are far too valuable to allow him to just be let go."

Murrue locked eyes with her. "Abilities or not, the Atlantic Federation cannot simply draft a citizen of Orb. You realize that, correct?"

Natarle said nothing and they rode the rest of the way without another exchange of words.

"I really can't see what the fuss is all about. We've joined with the 8th Fleet, right?" Kira said, looking into the Zero's hatch. All around him, Murdoch and the other mechanics worked like there was no tomorrow.

La Flaga looked up at the kid. "If there's anything that's not at one-hundred percent, I can't relax. And if I'm not able to relax kid, then you aren't able to relax." He grinned.

Kira had been looking forward to taking a break, but instead now worked harder than ever to get both the Zero and the Strike in topnotch working order. It all seemed absurd to him, as he thought that no enemy would dare take on a fleet of such a size. With all the ships and mobile armors, he thought that they were adequately protected. And yet the Lieutenant wouldn't relax a bit.

Kira asked Murdoch about La Flaga's behavior, and the officer laughed.

"Sure, the 8th Fleet's big," he said, "but a lot of their pilots are just amateurs. If things were to get dicey, they'd probably call on us to help out."

Kira glanced again at the Zero. After seeing La Flaga in action, he could see why he earned the nickname "Hawk of Endymion". With his mobile armor, La Flaga had taken out several GINNs and held his own against the Buster. Kira on the other hand had trouble with taking just one enemy Gundam on. His thoughts then went to the Strike and the work he had done on its OS.

"So what'll happen with it now?" he asked. "Will the OS be left as is?"

La Flaga climbed out of his mobile armor and wiped his hands clean on a towel. "I don't know." He shrugged. "If we change it back to the original settings, it'll lower the specs for sure."

"Well then," Murrue said from the upper deck, "we'll just have to find a pilot that's skilled enough to operate it."

Everyone looked up to find the Captain walking along the catwalk before she hopped down to the hanger floor.

"So what brings you down here?" La Flaga asked, "You want to get your hands dirty with the rest of us?" He then winked.

Murrue smiled. "No, I just need to barrow Kira for a moment. Would that be all right?"

"Fine by me." La Flaga answered, "Just give him back when you're done."

Murrue led Kira through the hanger, eventually making their way to the corridor which would take the Captain back towards the bridge.

"With all that's happened lately," she kindly said to Kira, "I haven't had the proper chance to have a chat with you."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done for us."

This surprised Kira and Murrue put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We forced out into facing extreme perils, but you faced them head-on." She continued, "Even though they might not say it, everyone here is very grateful for your help. Thank you for everything, Kira."

He never expected this kind of praise. "Oh, it's quite all right, Miss Murrue."

"I only now worry that you might get into some predicament once you get to Earth." She patted his shoulder. "Keep strong, okay?"

He nodded. Murrue then left to return to the bridge and Kira went back to his work on the Strike.

Later, the crew gathered inside the hanger and waited as a regal looking shuttle docked. Admiral Lewis Halberton was a man whose very presence commanded authority and respect. He glanced over the Archangel's crew before he stepped towards the dock. Everyone saluted simultaneously.

He first came to Murrue. She had been a memorable student during her time in the academy and he had trusted her fully that he personally selected her to lead the development of the Gundams. "It's good to see you again, Murrue Ramius." He said, "We feared the worse once we heard the news about Heliopolis. But you've done an extraordinary job in reaching here."

"Thank you, sir." Murrue replied.

Halberton stepped then to La Flaga and saluted back.

"Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Mobile Fleet, Admiral." La Flaga said.

Halberton smiled. "It certainly was a stroke of luck that you happened to be at Heliopolis right when you were needed."

"Well, I'd prefer another form of luck, sir." The ace pilot joked.

The Admiral went on down the line of officers, greeting every last one. When he came to Kira and the other students, they only stood up straight and didn't say anything. They had no idea how a civilian was to properly regard a high ranking military officer.

Murrue came over and stood next to Halberton. "These are some of the student refugees that escaped Heliopolis." She introduced. "Thanks in part to their efforts; we were able to arrive here safely."

The Admiral nodded kindly. He understood what troubles these civilian youths had faced in the recent weeks. "I'd like to information you youngsters that your parents have all safely been taken to Earth. They should have reached Orb by now."

The students fought the urge to loudly cheer at the news. Knowing that their parents were safe lifted a great weight off their shoulders.

A stout man slowly approached Halberton from behind. "Pardon me, Admiral, but we have vital business to discuss with the officers." He politely reminded him.

"Very well." Halberton turned to the students again. "I hope we are able to have a decent conversation later on today." He had always preferred to be an officer who spent time with the common soldier, personally acknowledging their efforts and letting them know that they were appreciated. He left in the company of Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga and one of officers in his staff.

Captain Ades' eyes scrolled across a communiqué. "Commander, the Gamow and Ziegler have both rendezvoused."

"Do you the Naturals know of our presence?" Le Creuset asked.

"Their fleet has significantly pulled back, so they more than likely unaware of us."

Le Creuset, sensing his prediction hadn't been correct. "I was certain that they'd return to their lunar base. But it now appears that they are indeed moving towards Earth."

"Do you believe they plan to land at JOSH-A?" Ades questioned. JOSH-A, (Joint Supreme Headquarters-Alaska), located in the Yukon Delta, was the primary headquarters of the Earth Alliance's Atlantic and Eurasian Federation military forces on Earth. If the Archangel made it that far, ZAFT would never be able to destroy it then.

"It's highly probable." Le Creuset answered. I'd like to sink the enemy ship while we still have the chance, but how?"

"The Ziegler has six GINNs, and we have five mobile suits including the Aegis." Ades said, "And the Gamow can send out the Blitz, Buster, and Panzer."

Staring out the window, Le Creuset began to calculate a battle plan. With fourteen mobile suits, four of them being the captured Gundams, at their disposal it would be likely that they indeed launch an attack on Halberton's fleet. A sinister smile crept on his lips at the thought.

Admiral Halberton was now seated at the large desk within the captain's room, with Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga standing at attention before him. To his side, Halberton's staff officer, Captain Hoffman, stood as well.

"It's hard to think that this ship and the Strike allowed the destruction of both Heliopolis and Artemis." Hoffman said bitterly.

"It couldn't be help." Halberton countered, coming to Murrue's defense. "In regards to Artemis, we can be thankful that Commander Garcia survived, even though he's had recent trouble with mercenaries. But above all, it is fortunate that this ship and at least one of our mobile suits are still in our possession."

"The officers at Alaska would beg to differ on that opinion." Hoffman replied.

Halberton snorted. "What do Sutherland and the rest of those paper-pushers know about warfare in space? Lieutenant Ramius delivered both the Strike and Archangel safely relying on mere ingenuity on her part. There is no room to criticize."

Murrue could feel the knot in her stomach loosen. The Admiral's praise was reassuring. She shifted her eyes to La Flaga and judging from his expression, she too had his full support no matter what.

Hoffman changed the topic. "So what about this Coordinator boy, Kira Yamato? Ingenuity aside, this is a rather delicate situation we've are in."

Murrue then spoke. "Kira Yamato only piloted the Strike in order to protect his friends aboard this ship. I must admit that had it not been for his abilities, we certainly would be dead right now. However, it has been difficult for him to be forced to fight against his fellow Coordinators, but he did so unselfishly. He has earned our trust."

"But to allow him to simply leave would be unthinkable." Natarle said, interjecting herself. "Begging your pardon, Admiral, but I do agree with Captain Hoffman." She knew Murrue and La Flaga were glaring at her, but she chose to ignore them. "He does possess remarkable abilities, yes. But now that he's seen and piloted the Strike, letting him go would pose a threat to security."

Halberton steepled his hands and leaned forward. "ZAFT already has the other five mobile suits." He reminded Natarle, "And I don't if you're aware of this, but news of their existence has been circulated around the PLANTs. Even civilian children know about the Gundams now."

Natarle didn't let up. "But his abilities alone should remain at this army's use, if at all possible."

"And how do you propose that, Ensign Badgiruel? What if he doesn't wish to enlist? We cannot just draft an Orb citizen after all."

"His parents are Naturals who escaped Heliopolis and are now on Earth." Natarle said, "Maybe if we were able to bring them into our protection, he'll be persuaded."

Murrue couldn't believe what she was hearing. It felt underhanded to even suggest using a boy's parents as a means to get him to join the military. Natarle's own ambitions and blind loyalty to the military was disheartening. This was worse than her act of hostage diplomacy with Lacus Clyne.

Halberton suddenly slammed his fist down on the desk. "How can you suggest such an outlandish idea?" he demanded, "Not even ZAFT would use a coerced soldier." His polite demeanor was replaced with one of stern and unquestionable authority.

Natarle stepped back, startled. "Forgive me, sir."

The Admiral stood. "Never mind that, we have more pressing matters to attend to." He turned to Murrue. "From here on, the Archangel will set course for JOSH-A. You'll have to maintain your present crew."

Before Murrue could protest, Hoffman spoke. "I'm afraid that there's no other way. The supplement crew as lost allow with the vanguard we sent out. That means that there are no other personnel to spare."

"We also need to get the Strike to Alaska as quickly as possible." Halberton added, "Most of our data was lost at Heliopolis, but we must do all we can to expand development of our own mobile suits. ZAFT is continuing to roll out new models onto the battlefield and we must catch up to them."

That would be a daunting task; what with various military bureaucrats pushing money into useless projects and the only battlefield experience they had was making casualty lists. Halberton explained that the 8th Fleet would escort the Archangel to the orbital separation point, and then the ship would descend straight to JOSH-A.

"Understood, Admiral." Murrue said, and saluted, "In accordance to your wishes and on the behalf of the Archangel's crew, we accept the mission to Alaska."

Halberton smiled and wished them the best of luck.

Later, Kira had changed back to his civilian clothes and walked into the hanger to take a final look at the Strike.

"Do you think you'll end up regretting your decision, should you leave?" Admiral Halberton was walking across the catwalk next to where the Strike was docked. "Your name is Kira Yamato, correct? I read the report on you and I must say that I am impressed by all you did."

Kira only shrugged.

The Admiral looked over to the Strike. "We originally built these hoping to make them a match to ZAFT's GINNs, but thanks to you it's now a very powerful weapon indeed." He paused before then asked, "Your parents are Naturals, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Given all that's happened to our world in recent decades, they must've envisioned a peaceful future for you, since they made the choice to make you a Coordinator." Halberton then sighed. "My dream is to bring an end to this terrible war and perhaps user in an era where both Naturals and Coordinators can live in peace." At that moment, another officer came up to the Admiral and whispered something to him. "I must be off now, but it's a shame I couldn't have a longer conversation with you. Before I go, I must thank you once again for protecting this ship." He turned to leave.

"Excuse me sir, but what'll happen with Miss Ramius and this ship now?" Kira asked.

"They'll head to Earth along with the remainder of the original crew." The Admiral answered, "From there, they'll continue onward to the next battlefield." He then noticed the youth's expression. "I imagine that you're concerned for them, aren't you?"

"Yes." Kira said, thinking about something La Flaga told him early on. "If I have the ability to make a difference, I should put it to use, right?"

Halberton nodded. "Perhaps, but only if the will to do so." He said, "Remember, it's your choice, lad." He then left to make his way towards the bridge, leaving Kira alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Natarle and Hoffman had gathered the other students and now passed out a series of military discharge papers. They had explained that even in the case of an emergency, civilians were not legally allowed to perform military duties. So, in order to avoid a legal mess, the students had all been listed as enlisted personnel. Suddenly, Flay, who had been listening in, stepped forward.

"Excuse me." She said.

"You weren't involved in any of this, so you have nothing to worry about." Natarle said.

Flay shook her head. "No, that's just it. I want to enlist."

Everyone was stunned by what she had said. None of them ever imagined someone like her wanting to join the military. They listened as she went about how had thought about it ever since her father was killed. She claimed to feel guilty if she went to Earth where she would be safe, despite the ongoing war. She said that none of it mattered until she saw her father die. Simply put, she said she wanted to carry on his work in any way possible.

Natarle nodded and was ready to assist her with the enlistment process, when Sai abruptly tore his discharge papers in two.

"Sai?" Tolle asked. 

"I feel the same way Flay does." He said, "Besides, I cannot leave her behind like this."

The others looked at their own papers, then at each other. They knew that the Archangel was short on staff and that they could fill in. One by one, they each tore apart their papers until only the ones for Kira remained.

When the Menelaos sent word to the Archangel of the incoming ZAFT ships, the crew hurried to track their movements. A single Nazca-class accompanied by two Luarasia-class ships, would arrive within the next fifteen minutes.

"It's Le Creuset." La Flaga whispered.

"How can you be sure?" Murrue asked.

"I can tell."

Murrue shivered as La Flaga's tone. She did agree that the enemy commander had the habit from striking from the shadows. She then started to give out orders for the approaching battle.

When Kira reached the landing deck, he found almost everyone was in a state of frenzy. The refugees from Heliopolis were being sent over to the Menelaos, where they'd board a shuttle for Earth. Various pieces of equipment were quickly being unloaded and secured down. He could overhear Murdoch going on about a pair of Skygraspers, a new model of fighter plane.

"Hi!" a tiny voice suddenly said.

Kira looked to see the little girl he had bumped into before, only now she was accompanied by her mother.

The child held up a tiny origami flower. "Here, this is for you." She said, "Thank you for protecting us."

Kira smiled as he accepted his gift and bid the girl and her mother farewell. He turned around and saw Tolle and the others coming over to him.

"Kira, these are yours." Tolle said, handing over the papers.

"What's all this?" Kira asked, pointing to their uniforms.

"We're staying." Sai explained, "The funny thing is that Flay was the first to volunteer, so we all decided to stay as well."

Kira could hardly believe it. At that moment, alarms blared, and everyone had a brief time to say their good-byes to him. As he watched them leave, conflicted thoughts swirled in his head. There was the chance to finally leave, but his friends chose to stay and he had realized how deeply be became attached to the crew on the ship.

"Hey, there!" a guard shouted to him. "Are you coming?"

Kira looked down to the origami flower in one hand and the discharge papers in the other. He made up his mind and knew what his decision would be. He crumpled the discharge papers and threw to the floor. "Go on without me!" he yelled to the guard, "I'm staying too!"

As he dashed off to the hanger, he couldn't help but think that it felt like this was something he was destined to do.


	13. New Phase 13

New Phase 13

The sound of klaxons blared at near ear-splitting decibels, and pilots scrambled to board their mobile suits. Yzak himself burst from the infirmary. Part of his face had been wrapped with bandages and his wounds still throbbed, but he swore he wouldn't sit on the sidelines in this battle.

The doctor and one nurse tried to hold him back. "Please, you need to rest!" he pleaded, "You're not fit enough to even think of going out!"

"Shut the hell up and let me go!" Yzak growled, fighting out of the medics' grips. Once free, he ran to the hanger bay like someone possessed.

It was true he was still in pain, but it was nothing next to his psychological wounds. When the Strike dealt the last blow to the Duel's damaged side, it triggered a small explosion inside the cockpit. The force of the blast had sent bits of his visor cutting into his face. If the cockpit itself had been breached, he would have died. Instead he had survived to face an insult that fared worst than death in his mind. The fact he couldn't shoot down someone he thought to be a Natural tormented him to the core. Both his family's honor and his own reputation were threatened to be tarnished. Throughout his time piloting, he had scored many victories on the battlefield; that was until recently. Before now, he had been able to point the finger of blame at Athrun whenever the Strike had slipped out of the team's grasp, but the last time Athrun wasn't present for the battle. The Strike was somehow miraculously able to counter the Duel, Blitz, and Panzer at nearly the same time.

He quickly changed into his flightsuit and was ready to board his Gundam. The Duel was now repaired and equipped with extra weaponry called the Assault Shroud, which increased its firepower and mobility. These new weapons had been salvaged and slapped together from extra GINN components. A powerful Shiva gun was now mounted on the right shoulder, with a missile pod on the left. The Duel's firepower now rivaled the Panzer's, at least in his estimation.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a deck officer questioned, "Have you been given medical clearance?"

"Just do your damned job!" Yzak yelled, not looking up. "Get back and let me do mine!" he shut the cockpit's hatch.

"Gentlemen," Commander Le Creuset's voice hailed, "our primary target remains the legged ship. Do not waste time on the other ships and mobile armors."

Yzak wasn't about to waste time. He wanted the Strike and he would get it, even if it meant disobeying the Commander's orders.

The mobile suits shot forth from their ships, ready to engage the oncoming enemy mobile armors and destroyers. Admiral Halberton had given the orders to all ships in the fleet to keep in a tight defensive formation and to protect the Archangel at all costs.

All hands on the bridge intently watched the battle taking place in front of them. Indeed, the 8th Fleet boasted a large number of ships and Moebius mobile armors, but the Nazca-class Vesalius, along with the Aegis and a handful of GINNs had overwhelmed and annihilated the Montgomery and its escort ship in a pervious sortie. Natarle ordered every weapons system to be readied, from the Igelstellungs to even the Lohengrin. If any enemy unit got too close, they would shoot it down. But they had their hands full with their present task. The bridge crew was now at the bare minimum, and the descent sequence hadn't even begun.

"Hey, sorry we're late." A voice said.

Murrue and the other officers craned their necks to see the students had not only stayed on board, but now returned to their posts. This was truly a surprise.

"You've all came back?" Murrue was in disbelief.

"That's right," Natarle said, looking up from her post, "I gave approval after Captain Hoffman had them go through enlistment. "As of now, they're our newest recruits."

"I'm afraid that Kira has left." Sai informed them, "But at least this is better than leaving the ship undermanned."

Tolle and Neumann exchanged a high five as the youth took his spot. The crew was glad the students had returned, since they not had sufficient numbers to effectively man the Archangel. Although she was initially happy at first, Murrue feared if the students would later regret their decision.

Kira rushed into the pilot's locker room, he came to a halt when he saw someone staring at his pilot suit. Only it was the last person he'd ever expect.

"Flay?"

With a gasp, she twisted around to see him. "Kira!" Suddenly, for no apparent reason, she all but leapt into his arms and embraced him. "I thought you had left." She said, clinging on to him tightly. "Everyone's doing their part, so I just thought that maybe I could…"

Kira looked at the suit in the locker and knew what she was saying. "No way!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "There's no way you'd be able to pilot the Strike." He suddenly felt guilty about wanting to leave and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere and I'll pilot it. I promise that I'll protect…" He wanted to say he'd protect her, but decided against it for now. "Listen, we'll talk later. My mind's made up and I know what I have to do."

"Well then…" Flay planted her lips onto his. "My thoughts will be with you always." She whispered softly.

Explosions erupted as the ZAFT GINNs and Earth Forces Moebius mobile armors exchanged fire. Many of the mobile armors were brought down by machine gun and bazooka rounds. In the middle of the scuffle, the Aegis swooped in like a bird of prey. It transformed into its mobile armor mode and fired its Scylla cannon. All Moebius units in the path were destroyed. Meanwhile, the Duel and Buster took out more of the mobile armors as the seconds ticked by.

On the bridge of the Menelaos, Admiral Halberton could only watch. "Dammit all." He swore, "The X Numbers are here after all."

Captain Hoffman was standing beside him. "They truly are impressive machines." He grumbled bitterly. "I only regret that they are now in enemy hands."

The Panzer dove in on a Nelson-class and strafed the ship, unleashing its beam gatling. The rounds tore into the ship's hull and gun turrets before a massive explosion was triggered. The ship was broken in half by the blast. Next the Panzer got alongside a Drake-class and brought it down with a two shots from its mortar launcher. The ship began to list to on side and was then engulfed in flames. Three Moebius units tried to concentrate an attack on the mobile suit, but two were blown away by the gatling and the third was cleft in half by the Panzer's beam saber.

Another Nelson-class fired on the Aegis, but the Gundam easily evaded the volleys and grappled the ship's bow and fired the Scylla. Numerous blasts followed and the ship was paralyzed. Meanwhile the Blitz engaged its Mirage Colloid and disappeared from sight. It suddenly remerged directly in front of a Drake-class' bridge. A hit from the Gleipnir anchor crushed the bridge.

The Buster came in then and raised both its weapons. In quick succession, an anti-armor blast was followed up by a hyper impulse shot. The resulting explosion tore the ship into several pieces. The Duel attacked from the rear flank, unleashing its weapons at the unprotected sides of nearby ships. Another Earth Alliance warship was taken out.

Back on the Menelaos, operators scrambled to keep track of the ships and mobile armors that were being destroyed. They constantly were calling out and reporting.

"Admiral, the Syracus is hit and incapacitated, as is the Cassandros!"

"The Lafayette and Cornwallis have been sunk!"

"Sir, we've lost both the Antigonos and Ptolemaios!"

Hoffman was flabbergasted. "The battle's barely started and we've already lost that many ships?"

"Admiral, enemy Nazca-class and Laurasia-class are approaching from dead ahead!" an operator called out.

"They've locked onto the Syracus and Cassandros!" another reported.

Halberton couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were planning to destroy two disabled ships that couldn't fight back? It was a brutal and merciless slaughter in his eyes.

"Le Creuset, you sadistic bastard!" he sneered.

On the bridge of the Vesalius, Le Creuset observed his mobile suit forces as they demolished the enemy fleet. Once the crippled enemy ships were in the crosshairs, both the Vesalius and Gamow opened fire. The damaged ships disappeared in a blinding flash of light and were reduced to wreckage. As the battle unfolded, Earth Alliance ships were destroyed, on after another. However, the 8th Fleet kept up the defense and didn't back down.

"It appears that Halberton believes he and his troops can protect the legged ship every step of the way." The Commander said, "It's very noble and unselfish of them, though incredibly foolish."

"Perhaps it'll make the task easier for us should they keep the Strike out of this battle." Ades replied.

Le Creuset laughed. "Yes, perhaps." He continued to observe the battle, taking a twisted delight in watching the enemy soldiers threw away their lives in a vain attempt to safeguard the Archangel.

Everyone on the bridge of the Archangel grimaced at the sight of the destruction in front of them. Mobile armors and ships, outmatched by the ZAFT machines, were dropping like flies. Suddenly the intercom on the Captain's chair buzzed, breaking the silence. Murrue quickly answered.

"Hey, why am I still just on stand-by down?" La Flaga asked, "Those guys out there have their hands full with those GINNs, let alone the Gundams!"

"Lieutenant La Flaga," Murrue calmly replied, "we haven't been the permission to engage. Just wait on stand-by until we have further orders." She knew that the Zero was fully repaired and that La Flaga was eager to fight, but she didn't like the idea of sending him out into a fierce battle like this one all by himself. Above all else, she had her orders. She had to get both the ship and the Strike safely to JOSH-A. Otherwise, the lives loss today would all be in vain. As the minutes passed, more and more ships were sunk. It was terrible just watching the destruction in front them and not being able to do anything to help. Soon she knew need had to make a quick decision if the 8th Fleet was to survive.

"Pull away from the Menelaos and begin descent!" she shouted.

The moment the ship started to move away, Halberton's face flashed onto the monitor. "Captain Ramius, what are you doing?"

"With your permission, I want to separate from the fleet and prepare the sequence for descent, Admiral."

Hoffman appeared next to Halberton. "Do you people aim to escape alone?" he demanded.

Murrue was defiant. "The ZAFT forces want only us. As long as we remain here, the fleet is in danger."

"We'd never reach Alaska." Halberton reminded her, "However we can still drop down into Earth Alliance territory. We should be able to lose the GINN during reentry."

Murrue shook her head. "No, Admiral, we have to go alone."

The Admiral cracked a smile. "You can certainly be unreasonable at times, Murrue Ramius."

"I had a good teacher." She grinned.

"Very well, you are to commence your landing sequence immeadatily. We'll take to as far as the coordinating point. After that, you'll have to fend for yourselves."

"You're kidding, right?" La Flaga exclaimed at Murdoch, "We're going to descend during all this?" He sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so rash with Murrue. "Well, it's better than just sitting around, I suppose." He smiled.

"Even with we shake the mobile suits," a voice said from behind them, "we still need to worry about the enemy battleships."

La Flaga and Murdoch spun around to find Kira dressed in his pilot suit.

"You stayed behind?" Murdoch asked, his jaw dropping.

La Flaga didn't seem surprised. "I take it you couldn't stay away, huh?"

Kira smiled. "I'll board the Strike, just in case. After all, we are on level one battle stations, right?"

The ace pilot smiled and slapped the youth on the back as he went to his Gundam. His expression changed when Kira closed the hatch. He hoped the kid's decision wouldn't come back to haunt him. This war would no doubt change him.

Halberton hailed all the remaining ships in the fleet. "Attention all ships, our primary objective is to defend the Archangel until it reaches Earth's atmosphere. Protect it at all costs!" He briefly paused. "We must've loss that ship, for the very future of mankind may depend on its survival."

As the Archangel started to descend, the GINNs and Moebius units continued their violent struggle. Gunfire and bazooka rounds brought down many of the mobile armors, but the 8th Fleet's ships answered back with their main guns, blasting the mobile suits to bits.

Yzak had destroyed another two mobile armors, when he received a laser communiqué from the Vesalius. The message informed him and the other pilots of the Archangel's attempt to flee. He grinded his teeth and swore he wouldn't let it escape. He took the Duel straight into the enemy fleet's vanguard, with the Buster following close behind. They dodged oncoming fire, all the while slicing into ships' hulls and blasting their engines. Despite the onslaught, they pressed on.

Kira sat in the Strike's cockpit and gently placed the origami flower on his console. It would serve as a reminder to his vow to what he had to do to protect others.

On the bridge, the crew made their preparations for reentry. Systems checked out and everything was nearly ready.

"Captain!" Officer Chandra shouted, "The Duel and Buster are breaking through the defense lines!"

Tonomura added, "The Menelaos has entered combat!"

Kira heard everything over his intercom and radioed La Flaga. "Lieutenant!"

"I heard it, kid." The older pilot said and he then hailed the bridge, "Captain, please let us go out there while we still have time!"

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Murrue asked.

Kira then spoke into his microphone. "According to the data, it may be possible for the Gundam to descend into the atmosphere safely on it own."

"Kira, is that you?" Murrue asked, "I thought you had left!"

By her tone, he realized she was shocked by the fact he remained. It sounded like she had hoped leave the war and get back to a more peaceful life. However, as long as people he cared for were fighting, he'd stay right beside them.

"The Menelaos is in danger!" he said, "Do we have permission to engage?"

Murrue was uncertain. True, she had great faith in Kira's skills, but if they lost the Strike during reentry, everything would be all for nothing.

"All right, you can go!" Natarle suddenly interrupted, "But return by Phase Three."

"Roger that." La Flaga said and signed off.

Murrue stood up. "Ensign Badgiruel!" she scolded.

Natarle matched her glare. "We cannot allow Halberton's forces to be decimated if we can do something to prevent that!"

Murrue glared at her executive officer. Time after time, she had overstepped her authority. This time however, her decision may prove costly. She watched as the Strike and Zero were catapulted out and joined the fray.

The Menelaos continued its assault and was under heavy fire. Various operators called out changes in the status of allied ships.

"The Belgrano is gone!"

"Sir, there's only five minutes before reentry!"

"Admiral, we must pull back!" Hoffman shouted, "The ship can't much more damage!"

"No, not yet!" Halberton yelled back. Just then, the bridge shook after a hit from the Buster.

"Admiral!" a communications officer called out, "The Strike and Moebius Zero have just launched from the Archangel!"

"What?" The Admiral stood to see the triple colored fuselage of the Strike as it battled with the Duel. He knew that only one person could pilot the mobile suit with such skill.

"Kira Yamato, perhaps it really is your fate." He thought to himself.

"Admiral, a Laurasia-class is closing in!" Hoffman cried.

On the Vesalius, Ades watched the Gamow shoot straight forward. "What are you doing, Zelman?"

A communications channel opened and Zelman's face appeared amidst the static. "We've come this far, and Halberton is willing to do what it take to protect the legged ship. I'm only doing what it'll take to ensure its destruction." His tone was calm and unafraid.

The line went dead as the Gamow charged forward. Ades couldn't understand why Zelman was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice as though it was his fault for allowing the legged ship to survive this long. Le Creuset watched the screen, a chilling expression on his face. Ades shuddered as the Gamow plunged right into the enemy lines at full speed. When he glanced back at the Commander, it was very disturbing that he saw that Le Creuset was actually smiling.

Seeing the ZAFT ship was heading right for the Archangel, Halberton ordered the Menelaos to block the path and intensify fire on the enemy Laurasia-class. Despite the pounding it was sustaining, the Gamow didn't let up. La Flaga inflicted further damage by unloading the remainder of his ammo in the enemy ship, but nothing changed. Explosions burst from its hull, but it opened fire on the Menelaos.

"What are they doing, a kamikaze run?" Hoffman exclaimed.

"Hurry and launch the escape shuttle!" Halberton ordered, "Those refugees made it this far and we can't let them go down with us!"

Both the Menelaos and Gamow were badly damaged as they continued to be pulled in by Earth's gravity. The Menelaos was beginning to list to one side as the escape shuttle launched and streaked away to safety. The mighty flagship of the 8th Fleet would soon be sunk, but at least the civilians would escape.

Murrue froze in horror as the pair of ships fought all the while their hulls were being enveloped in flames.

Natarle watched the readings. "Captain, we have two minutes before reentry! The ablation gel is ready to be deployed!"

"Recall the Zero and Strike!"

Suddenly, the Gamow slammed right into the Menelaos. The ZAFT ship's armor broke away and was incinerated. The Menelaos' hull glowed white in the intense heat and began to crack apart. Both ships disappeared in flames and were reduced to nothing.

Murrue drew her hand up for one final salute. "Thank you, Admiral." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Captain Zelman!" Nicol cried, unable to believe what he had seen.

Athrun watched the Gamow's suicide attack on the enemy flagship. It seemed so pointless that its crew would give their lives for something that wouldn't help in their cause. He didn't understand why it happened.

"Guys, we've been ordered to pull back!" Cade's voice called over the intercom.

"Wait, where's Yzak and Dearka?" Nicol asked.

"They're too far in!" Cade answered. "They'll fall right in the atmosphere!"

The Zero fired an anchor into the rear deck of the ship and reeled itself in. When the hatch safely shut behind it, La Flaga jumped out of his mobile armor. "Hey, where's the kid?"

"He's not back yet!" Murdoch shouted.

La Flaga came to a complete halt. The descend sequence was in the final phase and the bridge crew rushed to complete the last operations. Miriallia tried to contact the Strike, but there was no reply. Reaching the atmosphere, a transparent gelatin substance was released and coated the exterior of the Archangel's hull, protecting it from the heat and friction.

The Strike and Duel still battled fiercely, the beam saber clashing. Kira pushed the Duel away and dodged the shots from its rifle. When they charged each other again, Kira kicked the enemy Gundam back and retreated. Suddenly a familiar shape came into view. Kira looked to see the escape shuttle that held the refugees was flying right for them. Yzak saw the shuttle too and saw its model was similar to the ones used by high ranking officers of the Earth Forces. He believed that Halberton and his staff escaped the flagship before it burned up. He was determined that he wouldn't allow the enemy officers to escape. He took aim and fired.

Kira heard himself cry out and he fired his verniers, rushing forward. He could see the frightened faces of the refugees looking out the windows. Two faces stood out, the girl who gave him the flower and her mother. The beam struck the tiny shuttle and the hull cracked open as it spun out of the control before it exploded. The blast knocked the Strike back so violently that it tumbled right into the atmosphere uncontrollably.

Those one the bridge saw on the monitors that the Strike was plummeting erratically.

"Kira!" the students all shouted.

"Does he think he can land in that form?" Natarle asked.

It was already too late to dock the Strike, for if the hatch was opened, the Archangel would burn up. It looked like Kira would have to be on his own.

"The Strike's on a different entry angle!" Pal shouted, "At this rate, it'll land in a completely different area!"

"Kira, can you make it back to us?" Miriallia called over the radio, but there still was no answer, "Kira, can you hear me?"

"It's no use." Natarle said, "Even if he could hear us, the Strike's propulsion isn't strong enough."

"Then bring the ship over to him!" Murrue ordered, "Use the thrusters so we can maneuver ahead and catch the Strike!"

"But we'll be thrown off our course!" Neumann protested.

"If we were to reach JOSH-A without the Strike, then the 8th Fleet's sacrifice will have been in vain!" Murrue shouted, "Now do it!"

Neumann obliged and moved the ship over and ahead of the Strike. Slowly, they were able to catch the mobile suit, but there was no word from Kira still.

"Calculate our landing point." Natarle ordered Pal.

After some quick figures, Pal looked horrified. "Estimated landing point is Northern Africa!"

Everyone on the bridge froze and fell silent. They would land right in the middle of ZAFT territory.


	14. New Phase 14

New Phase 14

_It all began with a man named George Glenn, whom was considered a hero once, but is now remembered as the man whose existence set the stage for the greatest conflict humanity had ever seen. Glenn had born when the years were still recorded as AD. He had humble beginnings, but he seemed destined for greatness. At the age of seventeen, he had completed his doctorate at MIT, and his physical attributes made him a star athlete in American football, and he would later win a silver medal in the Olympics for track and field. He then became an ace Air Force pilot before moving into aerospace engineering. He greatly excelled in the field and would be nominated for the Nobel Prize in the year CE 4, for the design for an interstellar ship he christened the Tsiolkovsky. With it, he hoped to travel to Jupiter._

_The Tsiolkovsky was completed and launched in CE 15, with Glenn captaining it. The journey to Jupiter would take seven years, and another seven to return, minus the time for exploration. As the trek was about to commence, Glenn made a remarkable announcement that stunned the entire world. His words were:_

"_My fellow humans, I'm now revealing a secret I have kept from all. I did not come into the world through natural birth. My genes were artificially operated on during the early embryonic stage. I will now send the information on this specific technology on the worldwide network. Thanks to these enhancements, I have a body capable of greater strengths and a brain capable of more knowledge than a human being born naturally. The scientist who created me told me that mankind has much untapped potential and that if we could unleash the maximum possibilities, it can open the door to an infinite number of paths to our future. As I now look upon the Earth from orbit, I'm reminded of thought I had. I am a bridge connecting our world Earth and the great unknown of outer space that we do not yet understand. I also stand between the present world and the future. I am the regulator, the coordinator, which shall lead the way. It is also my wish that others will continue in my footsteps."_

_With those words said, he departed into space, leaving behind on Earth both his legacy, but also great turmoil. The world was divided, there were those shunned genetic engineering and those who embraced it. Glenn's words were intended to drive change Earth during his absence, and that's exactly what they did; but not for the better. Many of the world governments banned all forms of human genetic engineering outright until further research could be conducted. However, those with money and influence helped establish secret labs so that their children could have similar attributes that George Glenn possessed. These altered children were dubbed "Coordinators", the first generation of a new race of humans. They were coming of age by the time Glenn returned from his fourteen year trip._

_While his confession shook the world, his latest discovery was even more unbelievable. He had brought back undeniable proof of the existence of extraterrestrial life from Jupiter. It was the fossilized remains of a winged whale-like creature, labeled "Evidence 01" and the news of it set off an uproar once more. There were those who called Evidence 01 an elaborate hoax and Glenn a fraud and a conman. There were others who had religious objections to everything associated with him. However there was a new wave of groups who wished to use genetic engineering to breed humans capable of traveling in deep space and possibly even live their lives in that environment. Eventually, globally approved use of genetic engineering was put into effect, but not until after strong and heated debate._

_The next generation of Coordinators would live in research facilities on the moon and in Earth's orbit. These orbital facilities were the ancestors of the modern-day PLANTs (Production Location Ally on Nexus Technology.)_

_However, the majority of Naturals, those individuals who never had their genes altered, became intensely jealous of Coordinators. No modifications made to the body after birth couldn't match those of a Coordinator's. Jealousy became resentment, resentment turned to anger, anger led to hate. That hate had a common target, George Glenn, the "First Coordinator"._

_In CE 53, Glenn was assassinated by an angry teenager, jealous that he was born a Natural. Glenn's death caused a ripple effect of violent persecution of Coordinators, who eventually had to flee into outer space. The nations that owned PLANTs soon monopolized valuable natural resources found in space, increasing the tension between them and those nations who had no PLANTs. A new twist came about when the PLANTs began to seek independence and launched attacks on their manager nations, and non-manager nations supported the PLANTs' fight for sovereignty. The strain between Naturals and Coordinators only increased, with no compromise seemingly possible. The conflict took a tragic turn in CE 70. _

_On February 5th, CE 70, a terrorist attack during a peace conference on the Moon killed the entire leadership of the United Nations. This would be called the Tragedy of Copernicus. On February 11th, the Earth Alliance declared war on the PLANTs. Three days later, the agricultural PLANT of Junius Seven was obliterated by a nuclear warhead. The attack left 243,721 civilians dead. This incident was named the Bloody Valentine and it sparked an all-out war._

_To counter the threat of another nuclear attack, ZAFT decided to employ Neutron Jammers (N-Jammers), devices that nullified nuclear fission reaction via blocking the movement of neutrons. These devices were dropped onto Earth during the initial phase of ZAFT's Operation Uroboros on April 1st, CE 70. As a result, a massive energy crisis unfolded thanks to nuclear reactions in power plants being unable to function thanks to the devices. During the second phase of Operation Uroboros, the real offensive on Earth took place. The African Community and Oceania Union sided with ZAFT, allowing them to gain a solid foothold on Earth. _

_Many battles were fought in space as well. One such was the Battle of Endymion Crater on the Moon which took place between May 3 and June 2, CE 70. The battle ended following the base's destruction when Alliance's own ice-melting microwave-emission device, known as the Cyclops System, had reportedly malfunctioned, resulting in heavy casualties on both sides. One notable loss for the ZAFT forces was the destruction of the elite Baird Team, led by Jefferson Baird. All team members, save for a pilot by the name of Cade Fenix, were killed. The sole survivor of the Earth Alliance was ace pilot Lt. Mu La Flaga._

_Another significant battle was the Battle of Nova, in which ZAFT launched raids against Nova, a resource satellite belonging to the Republic of East Asia. After several weeks of fighting, the Earth Forces abandoned Nova, thereby allowing the ZAFT forces to claim it. After it was moved to Lagrange Point 5, it was renamed Boaz. _

_After nearly one year of fighting, the war went to a stalemate. Many nations were affected. However, others, such as the Orb Union, remained seemingly untouched by the conflict thanks to a declaration of neutrality. But current events seemed destined to set the course for renewed fighting and possibly a swift end to the war… _


	15. New Phase 15

New Phase 15

"Has his fever gone down any?" Miriallia asked, staring down at Kira.

She along with Tolle, Sai, and Flay were inside the Archangel's infirmary where Kira was immeadatily taken to when the ship touched down. When some the mechanics pulled him from the Strike Gundam's cockpit, he was unconscious and his body felt hot to the touch. The temperature inside the cockpit inside the cockpit during reentry must have been excruciating.

Flay gently wiped away sweat that was dripping down Kira's face while Tolle and Sai just stood by and waited for the doctor's answer as he checked Kira's vital signs.

"This fever isn't caused by any infection, so the only thing I can do for him is keep him well hydrated and monitor his temperature." The doctor told them. "Though I must admit this is the first time a patient of mine has been a Coordinator."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances to one another.

"But there's no cause for worry." The doctor assured, "As you are aware, Coordinators are physical more durable than us and their immune systems are stronger as well. I'm certain he'll pull through." He noticed that the youths didn't seem sure of that. "Tell me, do you know exactly how high the cockpit's temperature reached?"

"No."

"A Natural would've died, but your friend survived."

That indeed was true. But it was still chilling to be reminded how different Kira really was from the rest of them. Outwardly, they all looked the same, but that's where the similarities seemed to end.

Tolle stepped up beside Miriallia and Flay. "You two should get some rest. I'll stay and watch over Kira for now."

Flay shook her head. "No, I want to stay."

"It won't do you any good if you get exhausted. Besides you have a duty on this-"

"I _want_ to stay with him." Flay repeated, more curtly this time.

Tolle nodded and he and Miriallia left the infirmary. For the most part, they remained quiet as they walked down the hallway.

"You know," she finally said, "I'm something really glad."

"About what?"

"That Kira's a Coordinator." Miriallia told him, "If he wasn't…"

Tolle understood what she was saying. If Kira was a Natural, he'd now be dead. He put his arm around her and held her close. "I'm glad too."

Night was falling around the Archangel, which now rested somewhere in the desert. It was a far cry from its original destination.

"Here's Alaska right here." Murrue said, pointing at the map. Her finger moved over to the African continent. "Here is our current location."

"Wonderful." Natarle sighed, "We're right in the heart of ZAFT territory."

"It can't be helped." La Flaga told her, "If we hadn't landed here, we would've lost the kid and the Strike."

During reentry, they were forced to change their landing trajectory in order to catch the Strike. Now their course had put them somewhere inside the Sahara Desert. With Kira and the Strike recovered and safe, they had to find any way possible to escape undetected and reach JOSH-A. From there, they hoped that the data from the Gundam could be used to speed up production of the Earth Alliance's own mobile suit forces.

However, that wouldn't be easy. Thanks to ZAFT's use of the neutron jammers, electromagnetic waves were disrupted, so there was no way to get an SOS out to any friendly forces. That and radar was unreliable, but at least nuclear weapons couldn't be used against them.

Murrue stared at her executive officer. She secretly blamed Natarle for their present predicament, all because of her overstepping her authority and ordering the Strike out into battle. She hadn't considered the risks in making such a decision, and now she remained quiet for the most part of this briefing. She understood that Murrue could easily discipline her for her actions, but the Captain had been tolerate of her behavior for now.

Murrue heaved a heavy sighed and sipped at her cup of coffee, which had gone cold.

"Our mission hasn't changed." She said, "We must deliver the Strike to Alaska, by whatever means necessary."

"All right." La Flaga and stood up, "I'll go check on the kid's status and then get some rest. I suggest you two ladies do likewise. It won't do any good if you both are exhausted." He then winked at Murrue and walked out, followed by Natarle.

Murrue poured what remained of her coffee down the sink, and then began to undress. She climbed into her bed and took one last look at the map. They had to find some way to reach Alaska. Hopefully they'd find the solution soon.

"Ah, there you are, Athrun."

Nicol found his fellow pilot sitting in the ready room. He was accompanied by Cade as he stepped inside. "I heard from the Commander that both Yzak and Dearka were able to safely land on Earth."

Athrun nodded idly. He had been wondering if Kira had survived the fall through the atmosphere. It seemed logical, since his Gundam had similar specs to the Duel, but he couldn't stop worrying. He grew more worried knowing that his old friend was in the middle of hostile territory. The rest of the ZAFT military wouldn't hold back as he had done.

"Is there any information on Yzak's wounds?" he asked.

"There's nothing absolute." Cade answered, "But it couldn't have been too severe if he had been able to pilot his mobile suit."

"I see."

Nicol and Cade glanced out the window overlooking the hanger. Their Gundams, the Blitz and Panzer, now stood along side of Athrun's Aegis. After the Gamow had been lost, Nicol and Cade were taken aboard the Vesalius.

"It doesn't make sense." Nicol sighed, "The legged ship is indeed strong and the Strike's power is impressive, but they aren't invincible. How could they have escape when we had five of the same machines?"

Athrun shrugged. "I suppose that they've been lucky."

Cade shook his head. "Luck isn't the reason; luck has nothing to do with anything." He turned to his fellow pilots. "I don't know about you guys, but I believe that everything happens for a reason. All we can do is hope our actions can alter the end result somehow."

Athrun looked at Cade. He really didn't know much about him, given the fact he never had talked to him apart from discussing mobile suits and battle strategies. His philosophy was unique to someone like Athrun. Was it a part of Straight Edge? Maybe he'd ask him about it someday.

"What do you think will happen to us now?" Nicol asked, "Do you think the Council will issue a recall order?"

"I doubt it." Athrun told him, "We'll more than likely get new orders any time now."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Nicol smiled, "Anyway, I'll see you both in the dining hall." He then left, as did Cade.

Athrun was alone once more and became lost in his thoughts. The one person he found himself the most concerned for was now an enemy. This was a mess.

"I've studied the manual and it looks easy to operate." La Flaga said as he looked over one of the two new Skygraspers. With his Moebius Zero mobile armor unusable in Earth's gravity, it had been stored away. "But its main function is to carry the Striker Packs. Am I just now going to be a delivery boy?"

The Skygraspers were able to utilize any of the Striker Packs as well, but primarily they were support units for the Strike Gundam.

Murdoch had to laugh. "I wouldn't count on it, Lieutenant. Or I should say, Lieutenant Commander."

La Flaga found his new rank a major annoyance. The late Admiral Halberton had given the entire crew field promotions. The young former students turned volunteers were now Crewmen, Second Class, while Kira had the rank of Ensign.

"I'll admit the higher pay is a nice bonus." La Flaga said, "But what good is it if I can't spend it?"

Murdoch shrugged. "There's always away you retire." Making idle jokes was his way to lighten up any difficult situations.

"Sure, if I happen to live that long."

"Anyway, how's the kid's fever?"

"Oh, I heard it's gone down." La Flaga replied, "He should be fully recovered by this time tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Murdoch nodded.

"I've been meaning to ask this." La Flaga mentioned, changing the subject, "Kira's been calling that mobile suit a 'Gundam'. Why exactly does that come from?" 

"It's what comes on the start-up screen." Murdoch explained, "It stands for General Universal Neurolink…something or other. Put it together and you get an acronym. It's a catchy name."

"Excuse me, sir." One of the mechanics said, "I found this in the Strike's cockpit. Do you know what it is?" He held up a small object. Mechanics had to be cautious with items they found inside of cockpits. What looked like a piece of litter could be a pilot's little good luck charm.

"I'm not sure." Murdoch answered, "You should ask the kid when you get the chance."

The mechanic nodded and slipped the object into his pocket.

"So Kira's awake?" Miriallia asked in between bites. She had been eating her dinner and sat with Sai in the dining hall.

"Yeah, he's been moved back to his own room now." Sai replied, "Flay took him some food a little while ago…well, here she comes now." He waved to her, "How's Kira doing?"

"Much better. He's eaten, but apparently the doctor told him not to overexert himself." Flay paused, "It really is remarkable the way his body recovered. He is truly is different from the rest of us…"

"That's great news." Miriallia suddenly said, "I'm glad that he's going to be all right."

"Flay, you should get some rest for now." Sai told her, "You've been watching over him all this time."

"No, I'm fine, I really don't mind." She got another drink of water and turned to walk out.

"Hey, Flay…" Sai then tried to take her hand.

"What do you want?!" she shot back. She then averted her eyes. "Sai, please understand our 'relationship' was put together thanks to my father. But now that he's dead, I cannot be obliged by his promise." She hurried and left.

This was bewildering to say the least. From the time she was brought on board the ship, she all but clung onto Sai, but something changed that. Of course, no one knew what that something was.

Flay had her reasons for her outburst. She had plans for Kira and couldn't afford for anything to get in her way. If that meant breaking a couple of hearts, so be it. She turned the corner that would take her back to Kira's room. But now one of the mechanics blocked her path.

"Pardon me, this is the boy's room, right?" he asked.

Flay nodded.

"Well, I found this in his cockpit. Could give this to him?" He handed her the item and left.

Flay just placed the item on the dinner tray and stepped inside his room, where she found him drying his hair. "Did you just shower?" she asked, being friendly.

Kira avoided her gaze, not sure what think of her. She had been very vocal of her detest of all Coordinators, but he had been told that she sat with during his time in the infirmary. He wondered why she was being so nice to him now. He told himself to accept her kindness, but also to be cautious.

"One of the mechanics asked me to give you this." Flay held out the item, "He said you left it in the cockpit."

Kira froze when he saw the tiny origami flower in her hand. He remembered seeing the beam penetrate the shuttle's hull and the following explosion. He could vividly remember the girl's face right before she was consumed by the flames.

"Kira?"

He looked up. "Ah…thank you. I thought I had lost that." He pretended that nothing was wrong, but the second he took back the tiny flower, he began to shiver violently. He then fell onto his bed, unable to hold back the tears. He started to sob.

"Kira, what is it?" Flay asked, sitting next to him.

"It's my fault!" he cried, "She died because I couldn't protect her!" He continued to sob when gentle arms wrapped around him. He looked back up to see her kind eyes and smile. He held her close.

"It's all right, I'll be here to take care of you." She softly whispered as she combed her fingers through his hair. "It'll be the two of us for always." She then lifted his head up and pressed her lips to his.

Kira felt a rush as their tongues intermixed. He laid back down, with Flay on top of him…

Out in the desert, a small group of people laid in hiding among the dunes. They had observed the unidentified ship fall from the sky and now were on reconnaissance to find out what they could. The only female in the group zoomed in on the ship with a pair of night vision goggles.

"I've only seen photographs of it before, but I'm positive." She said to the others, "That is the new Earth Alliance ship that was built in secret at Heliopolis. If I remember correctly, its name is the Archangel."

Just then, the communication equipment in one of the group's ATV buzzed. One of the others pressed a switch.

"What is it?"

"The Desert Tiger is on the move." The voice somberly said. "I repeat, the Desert Tiger is on the move."


	16. New Phase 16

New Phase 16

"Come on, Tolle, wake up!"

Tolle was trying to slip in his uniform's sleeve, but was having a degree of difficulty thanks to his sleepiness. Until recently he never even thought of ever getting up before sunrise.

Miriallia saw him struggling. "Here, let me get that." She sighed and helped him. "You know that Lieutenant Badgiruel would chew you out if you arrived on the bridge looking like that, right?"

They rushed off towards the bridge, but stopped when they heard Sai's voice. They overheard him trying to speak to Flay about what had happened earlier, but they never heard her respond. They slipped off and went down another corridor.

"It's weird that she just broke up with him the way she did." Tolle whispered, "After all, she was his fiancée."

"They were actually engaged?" Miriallia was surprised by that. "I thought they were simply dating."

"I think that the relationship was arranged by her father. He thought the two made a perfect pair."

"But now he's dead…"

They went on down the corridor for some time without saying anything.

"You know," Miriallia finally said, "Flay's behavior is weird. She used to hate Kira and keep her distance from him once she found out he was a Coordinator. But now she won't leave his side."

Tolle shrugged. "I guess that people change." But he knew that it was indeed strange. Flay never actually said that she hated Coordinators to Kira's face, but she made it known she had a mistrust of them.

Back on Heliopolis, Tolle and Miriallia had secretly encouraged Kira to ask her out after he confessed that he thought she was attractive. Of course, at the time they had no idea that she and Sai were a supposed couple. Now they secretly feared that something would happen between them and cause a vicious love triangle.

Meanwhile, something was afoot in the desert. It was early in the morning, before sunrise, and two figures stood atop a nearby sand dune and watched the Archangel.

"So is there any activity from the enemy warship?"

Martin DaCosta looked through his pair of night-vision binoculars once more before he turned to his commanding officer. "No, sir, it's just sitting there."

Andrew Waltfeld AKA "The Desert Tiger" stepped forward. He was a feared soldier in the ZAFT military and had all the qualifications of a leader. He was confident, fearless, and was able to adapt to any situation. "That's not surprising, what with all of our N-Jammers interfering with the airwaves. It has no other choice but to simply sit quietly." He then took a sip from his mug. "Hmm."

"What is it, sir?"

"Well I altered the amount of Mocha Matari for this particular blend. You should sample it." When he wasn't preparing strategies, Waltfeld spent much of his free time experimenting with combining various blends of coffee. He then turned around and headed down the sand dune, with DaCosta close behind.

At the bottom waited a group of soldiers standing next to several mobile suits and a number of attack helicopters. As their commanding officer came up, they immeadatily stood at attention.

Waltfeld tossed his empty cup to DaCosta and spoke to his soldiers. "Men, we are about to commence our attack on the new Earth Forces battleship, the Archangel. Our objective is to gather data on the combat capabilities of both the ship and the mobile suit it carries in Earth's gravity."

"So that means we can't just go and destroy both?" a soldier joked. The others chuckled, but a stern glare from their commander silenced them.

"We're worry about that when the time comes." Waltfeld said, "But remember that the famed Le Creuset Team couldn't sink that ship and Admiral Halberton's entire 8th Fleet sacrificed itself to ensure it could land on Earth. Our task is now to make sure that it doesn't leave the continent, and I know you all can do that." He saw the confidence beaming from his soldiers. "I pray for your success." He saluted and his men returned the gesture.

"All pilots to your machines!" DaCosta ordered, and the soldiers scrambled to board their respective machines, whether mobile suit or helicopter.

DaCosta then climbed into a jeep where Waltfeld waited.

"A great cup of coffee puts me in an even greater mood." The Commander smiled. He motioned for DaCosta to drive. "We now have a battle to win."

As he drove, DaCosta saw a glint of excitement in his superior's eyes. He knew the Commander was most dangerous when he had that look in his eyes.

"We're here to start our shift." Miriallia said as she and Tolle came onto the bridge.

"You two are late." Neumann scolded.

Tolle took his seat and was able to listen in on Kuzzey and Tonomura's conversation taking place behind him.

"We'll be able to evade enemy infrared sensors with the ship's black hole cooling system."

"How about radar?" Kuzzey asked.

"We can't rely on it, but neither can the enemy."

Kuzzey sighed. "That's because of the neutron jammers, right? Isn't there some way to just get rid of them?"

"I'm afraid not." Tonomura answered, "The Earth Alliance has been searching for a solution, but nothing's been found. They're buried so far underground that we really have no idea of the exact number." He paused. "Though they are a nuisance, we should consider ourselves lucky. If ZAFT had retaliated with their own nukes after Junius Seven, the Earth would probably be ruined right now."

That was a sickening thought to Tolle and Miriallia, the possibility of Earth being destroyed. Of course, when ZAFT commenced Operation Uroboros and released the N-Jammers, its backlash was the present energy crisis that griped many parts of the world. They couldn't even imagine how the war could get worse.

Right then, Natarle entered the bridge. "Have there been any chances?"

Tonomura stood at attention. "No, ma'am."

Natarle then came up to Neumann and passed him a drink. "How's the strain on the ship's hull?"

"The stress curve is within the limits we can allow." He took a sip and went to let his drink go.

"Ensign." Natarle briskly said.

"Yes?" Neumann then saw that he was about to let his drink just drop. He hadn't quite readjusted to Earth's gravity yet. "Oh."

"What's this anomaly here?" Natarle then asked, pointing to several gauges. Tolle leaned over to look at them as well.

Neumann typed away. "Based on our prewar data, this area once housed numerous petroleum and natural gas mines, but they've been long abandoned. However, we cannot pinpoint their precise locations."

"Which means what exactly?" Tolle asked.

"It means that there are large cavernous holes beneath the ground, therefore we must be careful when we land."

"So is the ground we're on now safe?" Tolle asked nervously, "It won't cave in, right?"

"Hopefully."

Abruptly, alarms wailed, causing nearly everyone to jump out of their seats. A shout came from the CIC. "We've been targeted by lasers!"

Natarle sprang into action. "Alert all hands, we are under attack!"

The alert for all hands to get to level one battle stations was sent through the PA. In her cabin, Murrue leapt out of bed and immeadatily dressed.

Kira was awakened by the alarms. "The enemy!" he whispered. He rolled out of bed and hurried to dress. "No one else will die because of me." With that, he dashed out the door.

After he had left, Flay slowly sat up in the bed. Her hair was tangled and she combed her fingers through it as she listened to the fading sound of Kira's footsteps. She then dryly laughed. "That's right, Kira. Go fight until you've killed every last one of them. Or until you die. Otherwise I can't forgive you." She cackled, knowing her plan was working. After her doting father was killed, all she wanted was revenge on all Coordinators, and what better way than manipulate one to do so? It was a great gamble to volunteer for the army, but it paid off and Kira remained behind. She didn't care that she may put her friends in danger and she didn't care if she died. She didn't even care that she lost her virginity to a person whose kind she detested. All that she cared about was revenge. "It will be Coordinator versus Coordinator, until they finally kill each other." She giggled, "This is too perfect." She then began to laugh so hard to the point that tears streamed down her face.

A barrage of missiles shot out from behind a sand dune. Mere seconds before they would strike, the ship's Igelstellungs opened fire and brought them down. The shockwaves of their premature explosions still rocked the ship. Kira was down in the hanger by that time and could see both Murdoch and La Flaga bickering by one of the Skygrasper planes. He climbed into the Strike's cockpit, but found it to be more difficult in gravity. In the near zero-g of space, he would've just leap right up to the cockpit. When he switched on his radio, he could hear the numerous chatter.

"They're attacking from behind the dunes! We can't pinpoint their locations!"

"Start up the engines!"

The ship vibrated as the engines came to life. Kira powered up the Strike and was ready to fight. "Open the hatch!" he called in, "The Strike's ready to launch!"

"Kira, what are you doing?" Miriallia demanded, "You're supposed to be resting!"

Kira ignored her and lowered his helmet's visor. "I'm fine, now open the hatch!"

"Hold on, we still aren't sure of either the enemy's position or numbers!" Natarle informed him.

"Damn it, you're wasting!" Kira shot back, already losing his patience, "Open that hatch now!"

On the bridge, Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Sai were stunned by his harsh tone. They had never heard him talk that way to anyone before.

Natarle turned to Murrue. "Well, Captain?"

"I don't approve of his attitude." She said, "But we don't have any other choice. Launch the Strike."

Kira moved the Gundam to the catapult and the Launcher Striker Pack was connected as he awaited Natarle's orders.

"Strike, you're now clear to launch!" she called, "But be careful, don't forget about the gravity."

The Strike was flung out, but despite the warning, Kira wasn't prepared for the gravity. He came down hard on the sand and the Strike nearly toppled. As he tried to recover his footing, a ZAFT attack chopper swooped in and fired a volley of missiles. Kira couldn't get the Gundam to move properly. The missiles struck, but the Phase Shift armor absorbed the blast. Right when the smoke cleared, he aimed the Agni at the chopper, only to have the target disappear behind another sand dune.

The Strike's feet sank into the ground as though it was quicksand. Kira fired the thrusters, but with Earth's gravity, he didn't stay airborne. When he landed, the Gundam began to sink in the shifting sand once more. Kira tried to think of what he could do, when an alarm sounded, alerting him of another enemy. He looked to see a shadow of a mobile suit leap out from the dunes.

Kira watched as the mobile suit's fuselage slid along the terrain on caterpillar treads before it transformed to a four-legged configuration. He wasn't familiar with the quadruped design of the approaching enemy mobile suit. The way it could maneuver the terrain shocked him. He tried to move out of the way, but the sand prevented that. The enemy jumped, slamming into the Strike, and knocked it down. It then spun around and fired missiles from its back-mounted launcher.

"Kira!" Miriallia cried as she saw flames engulf the downed Strike on her monitor. But she sighed in relief when she saw the Gundam was unharmed.

Beside her, Sai ran through the data on the enemy mobile suit. "I have five confirmed mobile suits! They're TMF-A-802 BuCUEs!" The mobile suit had a four-legged design, with wing-like launchers on its back.

Kira struggled with regaining his footing as the BuCUEs circled around him. When he tried to get up, one of the enemy units would knock him back down. They were too agile to get an accurate lock with the Agni. They enemy swarmed around him.

On the bridge, Natarle bit her lip in frustration. The Strike was being overwhelmed by the enemy and no one knew how much longer the Gundam would hold out. "Fire the Sledgehammer missiles! Target the BuCUEs!"

"But from this position, we might hit the Strike!" Chandra said.

"It has PS Armor!" she reminded everyone. While the Phase Shift would protect against projectile weapons, any friendly fire hits would drain its energy, potentially leaving it vulnerable to further attacks from the BuCUEs. But if they were able to take out the enemy mobile suits with the attack…

Tonomura was reluctant to press the firing switch.

"Do it!" Natarle shouted, "That's an order!"

"Roger, firing the Sledgehammers!" Tonomura winced as he hit the button, firing missiles from the Archangel's stern missile tubes.

The moment the missiles came down, the BuCUEs fled quickly, but the Strike was not as lucky. Thanks to its sluggish response time and the terrain, Kira couldn't dodge. One missile after another exploded all around him, knocking the Strike to its knees. The crew on the bridge watched on in horror as the Gundam was pummeled by friendly fire.

"Oh, ho." Waltfeld chuckled as he observed the onslaught, "The Captain certainly isn't too kind to the precious mobile suit."

The BuCUEs resumed their attack. Kira leapt into the air, returning fire with his shoulder-mounted 350mm machine cannon. The ZAFT mobile suits evaded effortlessly and waited for the Strike to land. But as soon as it did, it leapt again. With every jump, Kira's fingers flew across his keyboard as he made swift modifications to the Strike's OS to adapt to the desert terrain. The next time he landed, the ground didn't crumple under his feet. He pushed the pedals and dodged an oncoming BuCUE. He then slammed the Agni in the machine, knocking it down. He then held it down with the Strike's foot, pointed the gun muzzle right at its chest and pulled the trigger.

"Confirmed, one enemy mobile suit destroyed!" someone shouted and cheers shot up from the Archangel's bridge, but the relief was quickly dashed.

"More missiles inbound!" Chandra called.

"Take evasive action!" Murrue ordered, and the Archangel rose from the ground. The Igelstellungs shot down many of the missiles, but the other impacted the ground where the ship was only moments before. The blasts rocked the ship.

"Where are they firing from?" Natarle shouted.

"They're came the southwest, roughly thirteen miles away!" Sai replied.

"We can find their position without radar!" Tonomura said, looking up from console.

"I'll take the Skygrasper!" La Flaga's voice called in over the intercom, "I'll target it with a laser beacon and you can guide our own missiles with that!"

"But we don't have enough time!" Murrue argued.

"Do you have another suggestion?" La Flaga shot back.

Murrue didn't have one, so she allowed La Flaga take off. She worried about the fact that he launched when the Skygrasper didn't have any loaded ammunition.

"Second volley incoming!" Chandra yelled, "They're coming right at us!"

Kira saw the missiles as well and knew there wouldn't be time for the ship to evade them all. He almost panicked as both threats of the missiles and the BuCUEs divided his attention. He didn't know what to do until his focus sharpened like it had in an earlier battle against the stolen Gundams. He swung the Strike around and fired the Agni. The beam shot through the nearest BuCUE and went onward to destroy several missiles. He then hefted the weapon and opened fire, expertly sniping the remaining missiles until each was destroyed.

He turned back to the last three BuCUEs. He aimed at closest one, but a set of alarms rang out. He looked to see that the energy gauges were all nearing red. He had overused the Agni and was almost out of power. He was backed into a corner as the mobile suits, now joined by several attack choppers moved in. If he fired anymore or took any more hits, the Phase Shift would fail and he'd be killed.

Abruptly, something hit one of the choppers and it came crashing down into the sand. Right after that, one more and then another were brought down. He wondered what was happening, when he saw a group of ATVs speeding into the battlefield. Their riders fired rocket propelled grenades at the ZAFT vehicles, diverting their attention. One of the ATVs drove up to the Strike and Kira saw someone with bright blond hair stand up. Whoever they were, they fired a wire into the Gundam's fuselage.

"Pilot, listen carefully if you want to live!" a girl's voice said. She fired a communication wire into the Strike's system. A map of the nearby surrounding then appeared on his monitor and Kira could a red blinking light. "There's a trap set up at this point. Lure the BuCUEs over there and we'll do the rest." She cut off the link and she and the driver left.

Kira wondered who she was. Something told him that her voice was vaguely familiar, but there wasn't time to think about that. If she was on the level, then this was his only chance.

By this time, the ATVs had withdrawn and the BuCUEs gave chase to the fleeing Strike. From her vehicle, the girl sinisterly smiled. The overeager ZAFT soldiers had taken the bait. All she had to do now was wait for the right moment.

Kira checked his gauges again and saw that they'd reach zero shortly. Whatever those people had planned, he hoped it happen fast. With one last jump he reached the location indicated on the map. As he turned to face the BuCUEs, his Phase Shift gave out. At that moment, the ZAFT mobile suits pounced. The Strike dove out of the way and the trio of BuCUEs landed on the spot where he had been standing. But this time, there was an explosion and the mobile suits all fell into an abandoned mine. There was a second blast which ignited the remaining fossil fuel inside and the BuCUEs were obliterated.

Waltfeld frowned as he watched the end result play out. "Gather our remaining forces and withdraw." He told DaCosta. "We've achieved our objectives." Their objective to assess the battle strength of the enemy ship had taken roughly twelve minutes and came with a grave price. Five BuCUEs were lost against an enemy who was battle-weary and had only a single mobile suit. But it was the Strike's pilot he was most intrigued in. Whoever he was, he started out so clumsy, but quickly adapted to the desert terrain. And there was also that fact the pilot was able to shoot down missiles with such accuracy. He wondered how a Natural could accomplish that.

Meanwhile, everyone on the bridge of the Archangel breathed a sigh of relief when the ZAFT forces were defeated.

Miriallia received a laser communication on her screen. "I have a message from Lieutenant La Flaga!" She read it out loud. "'Have found enemy mothership, but cancelled attack plans. It is the Lesseps.'"

Murrue's expression grew grim.

"What's the Lesseps?" Natarle asked.

"It's the flagship of Commander Andrew Waltfeld." Murrue explained.

Natarle shook her head. "I've never heard of him."

"Oh, yes you have." Murrue then told her, "Only you may know him as 'The Desert Tiger'."


	17. New Phase 17

New Phase 17

The Archangel had sat down in the desert soil right after the ZAFT forces withdrew. The ATVs that arrived during the attack were parked nearby. In between the tiny vehicles and the ship stood the Strike. From the bridge, the crew could see the assortment of men step out from their ATVs. It was a diverse group, with its members varying in ages. By their attire of desert garbs and some military gear, it was clear that they didn't belong to any regular army.

"Do you think they're friendly?" Natarle asked.

"It's hard to tell, but they did come to our aid." Murrue answered as she left the bridge, "I'll at least try to speak with them. They may end up as a great help to us." With that she stepped onto the elevator and headed down.

On the deck, La Flaga had returned and now waited with a number of other crewmen. Each checked their sidearms in the event they were needed. Murrue arrived then and went to the hatch.

"Ready?" she asked, to which La Flaga nodded. She then pressed the switch and she and the Commander walked out while the other crewman remained hidden with their weapons at the ready.

She looked to the group to see one step forward. He was an older bearded man with a scar along his cheek. She amused that he was the group's leader.

"I'm Murrue Ramius of the Earth Alliance OMNI Enforcer's 8th Fleet." She said, "We'd like to thank you for your assistance."

"The 8th Fleet, you say?" a young man laughed, "We heard that the fleet was annihilated."

Murrue glared at him, as did the leader. "Quiet, Ahmed." He then turned back to Murrue. "No thanks are needed as we didn't come to fight for your sake."

"So who are you?" Murrue asked.

"We call ourselves Desert Dawn. My name is Sahib Ashman."

"I take it then that you're a resistance group?" La Flaga asked.

"I've seen your face somewhere." Sahib said, ignoring the question, "What is your name?"

"I'm Mu La Flaga."

Sahib chuckled. "Well, I never thought I'd meet the Hawk of Endymion, especially in a place such as this."

Both Murrue and La Flaga were surprised. How could a person like Sahib know who they were?

"So what else do you know about us?"

"I know your ship is the new Archangel-class and that you came to Earth while escaping the Le Creuset Team." Sahib told them and then he pointed to the mobile suit. "And that is the GAT-X105…"

"Also called the Strike Gundam." A feminine voice said from behind him, "It's the latest prototype Earth Forces mobile suit." Then out stepped the source of the voice, a girl with blonde hair. She then faced Murrue. "So what is it you plan to do now that you're in the Tiger's territory?"

"We would appreciate any help you could offer us." Murrue simply said, cutting to the chase.

Sahib threw a sly grin. "If you want to talk, have your troops lower their guns first." He was aware of the soldiers that were hiding in the shadow of the hatch. He then looked to the Strike. "Have your pilot come out as well."

Murrue signaled to her the crewmen to lower their weapons and then took a communicator from her waist. "Ensign Yamato, please come down."

Kira climbed out of the cockpit and joined Murrue and La Flaga. The moment he removed his helmet, every one of the resistance fighters were stunned.

"This kid is the mobile suit's pilot?" Sahib asked.

The blond girl gasped as well, only now she rushed forward. "You!" she yelled, "What the hell are you doing, piloting that thing?" She swung her hand to strike Kira, but he caught it.

He stared at the girl, knowing he recognized her from somewhere. As he tried to recall, it struck him like a bolt of lightning. "It's you. You're that girl I met at Heliopolis that day."

Her eyes flashed in anger as she ignored his last comment. "I'll ask you again, why are you piloting that mobile suit?"

Kira thought before he answered. "Truthfully, I sort of had no choice."

That only made her angrier. "You had no choice?" she repeated, "That's your excuse?!" She reeled back her other hand, but it was restrained by another person from the group.

The hood he wore covered most his face, only showing his eyes and some strands of long hair. He shook his head at the girl and pulled her back from Kira. She threw one last scowl at him as she and her companion returned to the group.

"What do you think that was about?" La Flaga whispered to Murrue.

Murrue's only reply was a shrug.

Hundreds of miles away, Yzak and Dearka had finally reached Gibraltar, one of the number of ZAFT's frontline bases. They had made it through the ordeal of plummeting through Earth's atmosphere no worse for wear and fortunately for them, they landed near friendly lines. Now they listened to a pre-recorded message sent by Le Creuset in regards to any further orders.

"It's a great relief that you both survived and now have arrived at Gibraltar." The Commander said, "However, the legged ship slipped away once more, but now is in the African continent. It may prove useful in the long run that you two now on Earth. In the meantime, I want for you to rest before I give you any new orders. That is all." With that, the message ended.

"Well this sucks." Dearka griped, "He wants us to stick with the occupation forces?" To him, he wasn't ever interested in even stepping foot on Earth. Of course, that was the normal mindset of many second generation Coordinators. The very thought of walking on Earth was very alien. He then turned to see Yzak slowly removing the bandages that had been covering his face. He'd thought his comrade's wounds were very severe since he joined the last battle, but he quickly changed his mind.

A hideous scar now ran down Yzak's face. Current medical surgery could easily repair the damage. However, Yzak wasn't about to goes through such a procedure yet. "Staying here on this planet suits me just fine, as long as we get the chance to destroy the Strike and its pilot." He said through clenched teeth, "I swear that I'll be the one who takes that bastard down!"

Back in the desert, the Archangel carefully followed the ATVs as it was guide through a rocky crag of mountains. The path widened and narrowed at various points and the ship scrapped the side of the side of rocks before it sat down. Right away, the crew and Kira, piloting the Strike, commenced rolling out camouflage netting to conceal the ship.

Several men ran from one of the many caves that lined the rocks and stared in shock at the ship and officers following Sahib.

"Sahib, what's all this about?" one asked.

"These people are my guests." Their leader stoically replied as he walked by them. Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga followed close behind him as they were lead inside the opening of a cave.

Inside, they were led down a winding path. They glanced around and found that smaller caverns held supplies of ammunition, food, an assortment of weapons, and other items. They past by many other men, but there were no other women apart from the one they had met earlier. She too followed them as they entered a command center. The space itself was dimly lit and filled by computers and other machines. In the middle was a large table with a map spread out over it.

"Do you people actually live here?" La Flaga asked.

"No, this just is just a frontline base we use during our campaigns." Sahib told him, "We actually live in the nearby towns, at least the ones that haven't been burned to the ground. We have many volunteers from Moula, Tassil, and even as far away as Banadiya."

La Flaga nodded and twisted his head to see Cagalli standing off to the side, but still within listening range. "So who is she?"

"Her name's Cagalli Yula." Sahib said, "So, you want to reach Alaska." He quickly changed the subject and went to the map on the table. "You'll have to escape the continent, which unfortunately for you is under ZAFT control. Normally their forces wouldn't be out this far, but since the Victoria Spaceport fell-"

"Victoria fell?!" Natarle asked, "When did that happen?"

"Only three days ago." Sahib grimly answered. "The African Community sided with the PLANTs at the start of the war, but the South African Union held out as long they could before the Earth Forces abandoned them. Everyday the battelines shift."

"With Kaohsiung and now Victoria in ZAFT's hands, all that remains is Panama." Murrue muttered. If that base fell too, then the Earth Alliance would lose nearly all its access to send material to its space forces.

"At least you guys are still fighting hard against the ZAFT occupation forces." La Flaga said, but Sahib threw him a sharp and hard glare.

"From our standpoint, the Earth Alliance and ZAFT are one in the same. They come only to rule and take what they please from others."

"If that's how you feel, they why do want to help us now?" Natarle asked.

"It's because we same a common enemy." Sahib answered. "But back on our original subject, how well does your ship operate within the atmosphere?"

"We can't reach very high altitudes." Murrue told him.

"If you can't fly over a mountain range, you may have to try to break through Gibraltar."

"With our battle strength?" La Flaga almost laughed, "I think the odds would be stacked against us."

"Then you'll have to fight your to the Red Sea, then make your way over the Indian Ocean to the Pacific Ocean." His tone made it sound like such a task would be easy. Then again, it wasn't his concern.

"We can't go that distance without stopping to restock on supplies." Natarle said.

Murrue looked at the map. "I know that the Oceania Union is allied with ZAFT, but is the Equatorial Union still neutral?" If so, they perhaps could negotiate some sort of arrangement with the nation's government.

"It won't matter whether or not they're neutral if you don't get past here." Sahib said, jabbing his finger back on a point on the African continent. "You'll first have to get past the Desert Tiger's lair."

DaCosta stepped into his commander's office only to be confronted with an overpowering and strange aroma. His superior sat at his desk mixing a blend of some new coffee, looking almost like a mad scientist working on his latest creation.

"Yes, what is it?" Waltfeld asked as he stirred the black liquid.

"Commander, have you thought of ventilating this room?"

"That's why you came in?"

"Uh, no sir." DaCosta answered, standing up straight. "I came to tell you that the preparations for sortie are complete."

"Excellent." Waltfeld then poured his latest brew into a small cup and gave it a quick taste. "Hmm, the Hawaiian Kona I added makes this an interesting blend." With that, he followed DaCosta down to the deck.

Waiting for them was a line of soldiers and three BuCUEs. Everyone was eager for a bit of revenge for the pervious night's losses.

"Last night, we suffered defeat at the hands of renegade insurgents who came to the aid of an ill-prepared battleship." He said to his troops. "Tonight, we'll teach those renegades a lesson they won't soon forget. We are going to strike at their very hearts. Tonight, we will attack the town of Tassil!"

As the afternoon turned to dusk, Kira took the opportunity to take a break after all the work he did in helping with the camouflage netting. From the corner of his eye, he saw the girl named Cagalli walking towards. He nearly took a step back, slightly fearful that she'd try to take another swing at him.

Instead, she hung her head down. "I…I wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier." She said, "Please forgive me."

Her apology wasn't quite sincere. Truth be told, it sounded so forced and phony that Kira had to laugh.

"What's so funny now?" she demanded.

"It's nothing, really. It's just that I sort of wondered what happened to you after you went to the shelter." He said, "You can imagine my surprise seeing here of all places."

She nodded. "I guess you're right." Her anger was fading fast, "I just I never expected that you'd be the pilot of that mobile suit. Just how did that happen?"

"It's long story." Kira told her, memories rushing back. "I'll tell you if you tell me your story on how you got here."

Before Cagalli could answer, the sounds of angry shouts came from nearby. Kira knew the voices.

"Hold on, Flay." Sai said, "What's with you?"

"I told you already!" Flay shot back, "We're done!" She came out from behind a rock and upon seeing Kira; she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's going on here?" Sai asked, being confused.

"If you really must know," Flay told him, "I slept with Kira last night!"

Sai was dumbfounded and Cagalli quickly excused herself. This was going to turn nasty.

"It's true Sai." Kira said, suppressing his guilt.

"But why…how…?"

"It's because that Flay is the only one who really cares about me. No one else cares about when I go out to fight, but she does. Last night she held me close and stayed with me. The rest of you secretly think of me in distain." He then left hand in hand with Flay.

Sai was bewildered as he watched them leave. Until the other day, he had been closer than anyone to apart from her father. This sudden shift to Kira didn't make sense, especially since she made her resentment of Coordinators known. It now looked like he lost the girl he loved to a close friend.

Meanwhile, Tolle and Miriallia overheard the entire exchange. They had been afraid that something like this would happen, but not so sudden. They couldn't understand why Kira had said that everyone detested him. They knew it wasn't true, but how would they tell that to him?

By the time that night had fallen, DaCosta had pulled the jeep he and Waltfeld rode in up to a ridge overlooking the town of Tassil. By the looks of everything, it appeared that the townspeople had all turned in for the night. Just a few lights shone in the windows of a number of houses.

"It looks like they're all preparing for bed."

"There are some people who enjoy attacking while the enemy sleeps, but that isn't my style." Waltfeld said before turning to his second-in-command. "DaCosta, go down and inform them that we're give them a fifteen minute warning. When the time expires, we'll commence the operation."

"Sir?"

"Hurry up and go."

"Yes, sir." With that DaCosta hopped into a second jeep and drove down towards the town.

Back at the camp, Tolle and Miriallia did what they could to comfort Sai. As they did, they were worried about Kira as well. They feared that Flay would likewise break his heart. But if they tried to warn him of that, he'd probably think they were meddling in his and Flay's "relationship".

Suddenly, a shrill alarm rang though the camp, bringing everyone to their feet. Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga listened closely as Sahib grabbed a radio.

"What's happening?"

"There is fire in the sky!" the voice shouted back, "It's coming from the direction of Tassil!"

A look of horror spread across Sahib's face. "The Tiger." He whispered.


	18. New Phase 18

New Phase 18

The rebel camp was now in a state of near chaos as men ran back and forth. They clamored about gathering ammunition and weapons. Watching his comrades, Sahib climbed atop of crates and waved his arms.

"Everyone calm down, don't lose your heads!" he called out, "We have to be cautious in case this is a diversionary attack! I want half of us to remain here!"

Both Murrue and La Flaga stood by, trying to keep out of the way.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"I've never heard of any atrocities committed by Andrew Waltfeld." He shrugged, "But of course, I don't personally know the man."

"The Archangel should remain here in case this is a diversion meant to draw us out, but these people may need help." She turned to the Commander, "Why don't you go?"

"You mean me?"

"The Skygrasper's the fastest vehicle we have."

La Flaga nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"And I'll send a doctor with any officer as a sign of goodwill, since they helped us, even if it wasn't for our sake."

"Roger that, Captain." With that, La Flaga dashed off it get suited up.

When the news for all crewmembers to return to the ship and take battle stations reached Kira, he too hurried to make his way to the hanger. Flay tried to follow, but she couldn't match Kira's speed. He twisted his head to glance back at her. After all that had happened, her sweet voice and warmth had cast away his fears and doubts. He now knew he couldn't live without her.

Meanwhile, Tassil had now become an inferno, with flames engulfing the town. DaCosta had returned and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"So it is over?" Waltfeld asked, opening one eye.

"Yes, sir."

"What about causalities?"

DaCosta was baffled. "None of our troops or mobile suits were lost."

"I mean on both sides."

"Well, there may have been the random person who might have suffered some burns, smoke inhalation, or took a stumble. However, the troops were careful not to kill anyone, as per your orders."

"Good, now let's withdraw. The renegades may be back soon."

DaCosta was surprised. "Wasn't that the plan, to lure them into an ambush?"

"Of course not." Waltfeld leaned back in his seat. "We've completed our objectives here. Now let's head back to the Lesseps."

"Yes, sir." DaCosta relayed the message to the troops.

The Desert Dawn fighters sped as quickly as possible. Tassil was a fair distance from their base, but the blaze lit up the night sky, and they all could see the horrible sight.

"The town…" Cagalli gasped.

"What about the people?" Ahmed asked. It was a question everyone feared the answer.

Just then, the Skygrapser flew above and past them. La Flaga began to circle the remains of the town. Most of the shops and houses were already ablaze, and those that weren't would soon be. "This is bad, absolute destruction." He then thought he spotted something, lowered the fighter, and was surprised to see what he found.

On an elevated ridge, he found a large group of elderly men, along with women and children. "This is La Flaga." He radioed, "I've located survivors."

"Thank goodness." Murrue's voice said, "How many?"

"Here's the thing. It looks like everyone managed to get out alive."

"What, how is that possible? Where's the enemy now?"

"I don't know; they've already gone." With that, he quickly landed near the group moments before the Desert Dawn members arrived. He watched as the men jumped out and searched for their families.

Right then, the jeep Murrue sent out reached the area and Natarle joined La Flaga. "What happened here, Commander?"

"It looks like a small miracle of some sort." He folded his arms.

They continued to watch as Sahib hurried through the crowd, directing those who could to help the injured. Suddenly he spotted a small boy and rushed over to him. "Yaru, thank goodness you safe." He smiled, "Where are your mother and Nene?"

"They're with Shamusedin's grandmother right now. She fell while we were running and twisted her ankle." The boy told him.

Sahib breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his wife and children were safe. He went right back to the task at hand and found one of the town's elders. By this time, Cagalli had joined him. "How many of our people were killed?"

"Not a single life was lost tonight." The elder informed them.

Sahib, Cagalli, and the other Desert Dawn members were nearly floored by the news.

"How did that happen?" Sahib asked.

"They gave us an advance warning."

"'They' who?" Cagalli then asked.

"The ZAFT soldiers." The elder explained, "One came down and told us we had fifteen minutes to flee before they would attack. And true to his word, a full fifteen minutes past before they bean to set fire to the town. They destroyed food, water, ammunition, and fuel, every last bit of supplies. It's true no one lost their lives, but what are we going to do now?"

Sahib clenched his fists. "What is that man up to?"

"You know, survival is still possible." La Flaga said, stepping forward. He and Natarle had been listening in as well. "This was probably retaliation for your intervention last night. You should be thankful he was this merciful."

"You've must be kidding!" Cagalli rushed up and grabbed his shirt. "You call this merciful, leave an entire town all but homeless?"

La Flaga edged back, but she didn't release her hold. "I apologize if I upset you, but you have to remember the ZAFT forces are a professional army. They could've easily demolished this town without warning if they wanted to. If they had, then maybe no one would be alive right now."

Cagalli's anger didn't subside. "That man's no tiger, he's a jackal. He's attacks a defenseless town while we're not around and calls it a victory. Everyday we fight on courageously; we even destroyed three BuCUEs last night. Now that coward tries to get us back with an attack like this. Damn that man!"

Sahib only watched on until one of his men ushered to the side. La Flaga saw it too, but didn't see where they went. When he looked back at Cagalli, he shuddered. She had the same furious expression she had when she saw that it was Kira who was the pilot of the Strike. He also remembered what she tried to do and knew that she was in slapping range.

"You got a point, that Desert Tiger's a lowlife."

"Oh, the hell with you!" she shouted and then she stomped off.

A ring of fighters had gathered by the time Sahib joined them. "What's all this about?"

"There's still a chance we can catch up to them if we leave now." One of his men said, "We can kill him if we act quickly."

"No, that's out of the question!" Sahib exclaimed, "It's too reckless! If you feel that you must do something, then stay with your wives and children. They take precedence."

"What good will that do?" another demanded, pointing to the burning ruins, "Tassil is gone and other towns will suffer the same fate if the Tiger is left alive! Our minds are already made up!"

With that, the men jumped aboard every available ATV and sped off into the night.

"Edol!" Sahib called out and one of the men who hadn't left came forward.

Cagalli rushed up as well. "What are you going, Sahib?"

"I have to stop them. What they're doing to far too dangerous." He climbed into another ATV.

"I'll go with you!" Cagalli said.

But Sahib held up a restraining hand. "No, I want you and Ahmed to remain here." His ATV then sped away.

Cagalli kicked the sand in frustration. Just then, Ahmed and her bodyguard Kisaka pulled up in another ATV. She hopped in and followed after Sahib. They waved to him as they caught up to him.

"I told you both to stay behind!" he shouted to them.

"Sahib, have you already forgotten that we were the ones who destroyed the BuCUEs last night?" Ahmed joked.

"There aren't any of our traps where we're going!"

"Even without the traps," Cagalli said holding an RPG, "we have other weapons." The ATV then accelerated ahead.

Sahib feared what was going to happen.

Meanwhile, La Flaga contacted the Archangel and reported on the situation.

"Why didn't you try to stop them, Commander?" Murrue demanded, glaring through the monitor.

"If I had, they'd probably have turned on us and still be chasing after the enemy. Besides, we have a town of unarmed civilians that we our help. Food and especially water is badly needed."

Murrue sighed. "All right, I'll send what supplies we can spare over right away."

"What about the men followed the enemy?"

"I'll send Ensign Yamato out. We cannot allow them to be slaughtered."

Meanwhile out in the desert, Waltfeld's group made their way back to base, but their speed concerned DaCosta.

"Commander, shouldn't we quicken our pace?"

Waltfeld opened one eye and glanced over. "Are you that eager to get back to base, DaCosta?"

"No sir, it's just that what if the renegades try to pursue us? They may catch up to us."

Waltfeld just leaned back and rested his head, almost as though this was a casual weekend drive. "Their weapons are no match for our BuCUEs. Then again, there is the old saying, 'I'd rather die'. I've heard some people say it, but how many of them actually mean it?"

"Sir?"

Before Waltfeld could elaborate, the radio sounded as a message from one of the pilots, Kirkwood, came in. "Sir, I've detected eight objects closing in on us. They appear to be ones from the resistance."

"So I guess that some people would foolishly risk their lives." Waltfeld muttered.

The Desert Dawn fighters sped across the dunes until they found their target. They then gunned their ATVs' engine and swarm down, hefting RPGs and taking aim.

"Go after that jeep!" one fighter shouted, "Kill the Tiger!"

The projectiles were blocked by the BuCUEs as the ZAFT jeeps hurried to safety. The mobile suits' mono-eyes flashed as they targeted the tiny enemy vehicles. The ATVs spun away, narrowly dodging missiles that came their way. The Desert Dawn fighers returned fire, but their shots went wide and missed the charging BuCUEs. As one raised a limb to swat away the ATVs, Cagalli aimed her RPG and fired, scoring a direct hit to the mobile suit's face.

While the machine was stunned, the other immeadatily took aim and fired another volley. Several hits impacted the leg joints, but when Kisaka's shot hit, the mobile suit crumpled to the ground. The Desert Dawn warriors cheered at the sight, but their jubilation died quickly.

The second of the three BuCUEs had switched to its treads and rushed forward. It came in behind several of the ATVs and with a surge of speed steamrolled the vehicles. Both man and machine were crushed in an instant.

The remaining ATVs tried to scatter, but it didn't matter which way they went. The third BuCUE swung one of its front limbs and knocked over the ATVs unfortunate enough to be in the path. The ones that did escape then had to contend with the other BuCUE as it flattened the ATVs in its direct path and used missile to blow away the others. Soon only Sahib's and Cagalli's ATVs were among the only ones left.

Ahmed turned the steering wheel, bringing the ATV right under the nearest BuCUE. Once underneath, Cagalli and Kisaka opened fire at the underbelly of the machine. Suddenly, the mobile suit decelerated and let the ATV get in front of it. Kisaka knew what was coming next.

"Quick, jump off!" he shouted, grabbing Cagalli before he leapt off.

Ahmed wasn't fast enough, and the BuCUE's leg swatted the ATV as though it was an insect and sent it flying. When it crashed down, Cagalli gasped in horror at the sight of his broken and bloody body still strapped in the mangled wreckage. She screamed out his name. Sahib had to distract the BuCUE in order for her and Kisaka to flee. His plan worked too well and the machine gave chase. The ATV didn't have the speed to escape and it'd only be moments until it would be crushed.

Suddenly, a green beam of energy came from over horizon and nearly struck the ZAFT mobile suit, causing it to change course.

Cagalli looked up to see the approaching from the Strike.

While the first shot was off its mark, the second didn't fare any better. Kira couldn't understand why until he realized what the cause was. The heated desert air's convection was throwing the sights off. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he worked to reconfigure the Strike's targeting system. The third shot this time hit the BuCUE's missile launcher. The weapon was quickly jettisoned before it exploded. Now it lacked a portion of its weaponry.

Kira took a quick assessment of the situation. He figured he'd only have to deal with the two enemy machines when he spotted the disabled third. When he evaded a barrage of enemy fire, he saw several human shapes and zoomed in on the image. He saw Cagalli the dead body of her comrade and bitterness filled him. He couldn't let himself lose his focus and turned his attention back to the battle.

DaCosta had pulled the ATV to a safe distance where he and Waltfeld could observe the battle. "What'd the Strike come from?"

"Look at that, it has different weaponry than the pervious encounter, it appears that it's designed for higher mobility." Waltfeld noted, "And the pilot was able to change the rifle's alignment almost instantly. He must've input the heat convection parameters like it was nothing."

Whoever the pilot was, he was good. He was able to tweak the mobile suit's OS during the heat of battle, which was no easy task. Waltfeld then twisted his head to see the disabled BuCUE start to rise back to its feet. He grabbed the wireless.

"Kirkwood, let me take over and pilot your mobile suit."

"Sir?" the pilot's confused voice replied.

"Just do it! That's an order!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Commander, what do you think you're doing?" DaCosta exclaimed. "This is completely unorthodox and goes against every protocol."

Waltfeld smirked. "I didn't earn my nickname by following protocol and being orthodox, now did I?" He leapt out of the ATV to switch over to the mobile suit.

Kira repelled the attacks of the two BuCUEs as best he could. He targeted one and just when he got it in his sights; something impacted him from the side. He was knocked back and saw that the machine he had thought was out of action was in fact back in the fight. He got the Strike back to its feet and dodged the incoming missile attack. Now that all three BuCUEs were attacking, their tactics were abruptly altered. They now grouped together into a tight formation and when the lead would move into close range combat, Kira tried to evade. But as he did, the other two opened fire on him. He couldn't dodge all the missiles and impact tossed the Strike back.

It was an ingenious strategy meant to drain the Strike's power until the PS armor fell. When that happened, the BuCUEs would move in for the kill. Just then, the strange sensation overtook Kira's senses once more, rapidly sharpening them. It was like he could perceive everything around right down to the smallest detail. He pulled back seconds before the next wave of missiles came at him. They impacted the ground and he used the explosion to propel him up to the formation's flank. He tossed his shield into the closet BuCUE, thereby causing it to fall out of the formation. Kira then opened fire, forcing the remaining two to scatter.

The enemy mobile suit that had been struck by the shield now reeled back and charged. Kira in turn, spun back and sliced off part of the wing-like portion of the BuCUE with his beam saber. Another tried to flank him, but Kira simply aimed and fired another shot as point-blank range. The enemy mobile suit exploded into flames and crashed. Finally, the last two then retreated.

Kira came out of the Strike and surveyed the battlefield. Smoke filled the air and wreckage and bodies laid scattered about in the sand. Sahib now scowled his men that were lucky enough to survive.

"Are you proud of yourselves now?" he scolded, "Was this what you wanted? How will you now face the women who've now lost their husbands and the children whose fathers are now dead?"

The men hung their heads in shame, but Cagalli stood up.

"Sahib, we didn't want anyone to die, but we had to do this. We had to take the fight to him!"

"So you thought you could win using just with RPGs against mobile suits?" Kira asked, "Didn't you think of how stupid that was?"

"What?!" Cagalli exclaimed. She grabbed Kira's collar. "Can you say that to them?" she pointed to the bodies of her fallen comrades. "How dare you say that they died for nothing? We're all fighting to protect the places and people we care about!"

Trying to protect home and family was one thing, but dying out in the middle of a desert as the result of a foolish attack was another. Those men who had died because of naivety and Kira knew people had died thanks to his own ignorance. Right now, Cagalli was faced to do the same thing. He couldn't contain his anger and without thinking, slapped Cagalli across the face as hard as he could. "You protect nothing when you throw away people's lives!"

Cagalli just stood there, her eyes wide in shock as she felt the stinging pain of the mark Kira's hand had left.

Meanwhile in Banadiya, Waltfeld had returned to his headquarters and now sat his in private office.

"Andy, are you going to eat?" a soft voice spoke, "I made you your favorite."

He smiled as a slender arm curled around his neck. "Of course, Aisha, it's just I have my mind on something else at the moment." He looked to her lovely figure.

Aisha gave him a bright smile. Her lovely raven black hair came down over her shoulders and the slight orange highlights shone in the light. She wore a blue colored form fitting outfit that showed off her figure. Waltfeld had met her at an Egyptology conference and exhibit housed in the PLANTs and the two shares many common interests. Since then, the two were nearly inseparable.

"Tell me, my dear, Martin's seems so agitated. What happened today?"

"I think I have finally overcome my greatest foe." He was talking about his boredom.

"Really, how so?"

"There is an enemy pilot that has piqued my interest." He explained. "And I believe that things are only going to become more interesting very soon."


	19. New Phase 19

New Phase 19

"It's getting close to four o'clock." Cagalli said, looking at her watch, "You need to hurry."

"We will, but you two just be very careful." Kisaka cautioned.

Their small group had snuck into Banadiya, east to the remains of Tassil, which was the home of the Desert Tiger's garrison. It was risky, but they had to take the chance in order to gather supplies for the refugees and hopefully procure replacement equipment and weapons. Cagalli, along with Kira acting as her escort, were charged with searching the local markets for the supplies, while Sahib, Kisaka, Natarle, and Neumann would meet with a black market dealer.

"Dismiss Ens-, I mean Kira." Natarle said, nearly calling him by his rank. One slip of the tongue would compromise the mission. "H-Have a good time."

With a farewell wave from Sahib, the ATV sped down the street, leaving Kira and Cagalli in the town's square. The local scenery amazed Kira as he watched people go to and fro from the numerous vendors. He continued to gaze around as he and Cagalli made their way through the crowd.

"This is really the Tiger's base?" he asked, "Everything seems so peaceful around here."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and grasped his hand. "Come with me." She said, not allowing him to object. She guided him through another crowd and around one corner.

What Kira saw then made him stop right in midstep. Just beyond a group of children playing soccer stood scores of buildings that had been burned out, and a number had also been reduced to rubble. Pockmarks from explosions and bullet holes gouged the street and some nearby buildings.

"As you can see, looks can be deceiving." Cagalli said and she pointed further down the street. "And that over there is part of the cause."

Kira looked to where she pointed and spotted a land battleship. It was Andrew Waltfeld's personal ship, the Lessep, a fortress-like ship whose sheer size and weaponry were imposing at the mere sight of it. He twisted his head back to the homes and shops. He understood why the people didn't rebel, as fierce retribution would happen. He hated seeing what had happened to Tassil and the refugees left behind in the wake of its destruction. Right now, the remaining supplies was sustaining them, but the amount was dwindling. And yet the Desert Dawn fighters stilled vowed to stay the course for their cause. That was something Kira couldn't understand.

"What the hell is that kid thinking, leaving all this junk just laying in here?" Murdoch grumbled as he picked out meal trays, cups, and other trash from the Strike's cockpit. As the refuse came flying out, Flay waited with a garbage bag. She was very displeased with doing the trash detail.

Murrue and La Flaga were watching from a catwalk nearby. They stared at the red haired girl as she scooped up whatever piece of litter was flung out.

"I thought that Sai was her boyfriend." Murrue whispered, "When could she and Kira have…?"

"Done the nasty?" La Flaga finished, "It probably happened after we had landed, but right before the first battle."

The rumor that Kira and Flay had sexual intercourse with each other reached La Flaga, who then informed the Captain. They weren't planning to pry into Kira's private life just based on gossip, but rather to be informed on anything relating to the ship's security or the pilot's mental state. The little love triangle couldn't presently be overlooked. They then slipped out into the hallway.

"Is it true that Kira's been sleeping inside the Strike's cockpit?" Murrue asked, not having to whisper.

"It sure looks that way."

"He hasn't getting any real rest lately, has he?"

"That'd be my guess." La Flaga answered. From time to time, he'd take naps in the hanger during alerts, but lately it seemed that Kira was spending more time in there than anywhere else.

"I was careless." Murrue sighed, "In light of his abilities, I've forgotten that his still only a child."

"Now, don't go blaming yourself. I should've kept a closer eye on him as well."

Thanks to Kira's skill and steadfast resolve, they had grown confident, but perhaps too confident. He shouldered a grave responsibility, as there were no other pilots besides him and La Flaga. It was a great burden for anyone, let alone a sixteen year old teenager.

"Any ideas on how we should deal with this?" Murrue asked, "His battle fatigue, I mean."

La Flaga tried to think, but found himself distracted. Recently he couldn't help but notice Murrue's beautiful features. She had a shapely figure, she smelled wonderful, and her hair was shiny. Then there were her lips… He then saw that she was giving a cold glare as though she was reading his mind.

"I really can't think of anything right now." He said, looking away, "But hopefully this outing will help him unwind."

"I certainly hope so." She then turned her back to him and walked away.

As the old saying went, La Flaga hated to see her go, but loved watching walk away.

"Do you think it was wise for the Captain to let Yamato off the ship?" Chandra asked, "I know it's just for a few hours, but it seems like a big chance."

"I understand how you feel." Miriallia replied, "I can't seem to relax when he's not here."

Kuzzey felt the same way. He was worried about the threat of an enemy attack happening while Kira was away.

"Don't you worry." Tolle smiled, patting Miriallia on the shoulder, "I'll protect you."

"You promise?" she teased.

Kuzzey chuckled, but it didn't change his mood. Lately he had been regretting staying on board the ship and wished he had went on the shuttle. Then again, if he had, he'd be dead along with the rest of the unfortunate refugees. It was like almost a choice of evils.

Sahib, Kisaka, Natarle, and Neumann had been waiting for some time before another man finally entered. He wore expensive clothes, some jewelry, and a sly grin. Al Jaili was well known for arranging the sale of certain items that couldn't be legitimately purchased. As he sat, he locked eyes with Sahib.

"You seem to be doing well." Sahib sneered. "No doubt thanks to your monopolizing of the water supply."

Jaili just smiled. "I had hoped that you would've changed your way of thinking by now, Sahib. Living by following faith alone can be rather hazardous, my friend."

In spite of his mannerisms and seemingly courteous, Neumann already didn't like Jaili. He seemed like the kind who'd sell out his family if he saw a profit in it.

"I didn't want to meet with you face to face, but we cannot allow our water supply to be depleted." Sahib said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, yes, no matter where it comes from water is water, a precious thing that sustains all life."

"Enough of this!" Sahib almost shouted, "This isn't a casual conversation between friends. Will you hear our requests or not?"

"But of course." Jaili nodded, "Countrymen should help out one another, shouldn't they?" He then let out a sly hyena-like laugh, "Come, we'll discuss the details in the factory."

He led the group to an underground facility hidden underneath a building near the outskirts of the city. Natarle glanced around to see numerous containers with both Earth Forces OMNI and ZAFT insignias labeled on their sides.

"Your food, water, fuel, and other requests have already been prepared." Jaili informed them, "The only thing left are these items." With a snap of his fingers, a group of shady-looking men brought out several more crates and opened their lids.

Neumann inspected the contents. He found 75mm AP rounds, EQ17 magnetic interception unit components, equipment for a Mark 500 radar array, and other pieces of equipment that had been requested. "These are the genuine articles." He said, almost surprised.

"Where did you…?" Natarle started to asked.

However, Jaili cut her off and waved his finger as though he was disciplining a small child. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ask me no questions."

Natarle was bewildered that Earth Forces military equipment and munitions had somehow turned up on the black market.

Sahib then turned to her. "What do you think? Will these do?"

"Yes." Natarle reluctantly nodded, "These are just what we need."

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that." Jaili grinned, "Now here is the bill. You'll find that everything you've requested will be for a reasonable price." He handed a paper to Sahib.

Neumann took a peek at the bill and his jaw dropped. "You call this reasonable?" he demanded.

Jaili shrugged, "Well, I'd offer a discount, but as Sahib has already implied, we're not best friends."

Sahib ignored the comment and passed the bill to Kisaka.

"Can we pay you with Earth currency?"

"Certainly, money is money." Jaili said, "Now that's it's settled, we'll transport your purchases right away."

Neumann and Natarle were nearly stunned by the fact that Kisaka was allowed to make the final decision on the price without even arguing. They had just thought he was only Cagalli's bodyguard, but now they weren't so sure. In any case, they had procured the items they needed.

Kira placed the numerous sacks he had practically been forced to carry down as he took a seat at an outdoor café. Cagalli meanwhile made one last check of the list.

"Well, we've got pretty much all we can." She said, "But I have to say that your girlfriend, Flay, made some pretty ridiculous requests. I mean, where'd she get the idea we could find Elizaio brand face cream and fancy skin moisturizers anywhere here?"

Kira didn't answer; instead he was relieved that they didn't have to look for anything else. All he really wanted to do now was get back to the Archangel. A waiter then brought their food and drinks. Kira set his eyes on the exotic dish. Atop thin pieces of bread were vegetables and pieces of flame cooked meat. "What are these?"

"Donel kebabs!" Cagalli said, licking her lips, "After all that shopping I'm starving." She then picked up a nearby bottle. "Here, chili sauce goes great with these."

"Hold it right there!" a voice cried out.

Kira and Cagalli turned to see a tall man dressed in a bright red and canary yellow Hawaiian shirt, straw hat, and dark sunglasses. He looked liked a tacky tourist.

"Why waste kebabs by ruining them with chili sauce?" he boldly asked, "Yogurt sauce is a far better choice. In fact, not putting yogurt sauce on kebabs should be considered a form of blasphemy and gross insult to the chief who prepared them."

"Just who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" Cagalli demanded, "What gives you the right to walk up to strangers and tell them how they should eat their food?" With that, she dumped chili sauce on her meal and took a giant bite.

The man nearly wept. "Oh, such a sad waste."

Cagalli ignored him and decided to add further insult. "Delicious!" she smugly grinned. She then turned to Kira. "Here, donel kebabs and chili sauce are practically made for one another."

"Oh no, you don't!" the man said, shoving the bottle away with his own.

"Forget it." Cagalli countered, "I won't let you corrupt this guy."

"Corrupt? All I want to do is give him yogurt sauce."

The two continued to battle in the strange tug-of-war of sorts with their respective bottles. With a sudden splat, the kebabs on Kira's plate were smothered in the two sauces. The dish, which had looked appetizing, now was covered in mixture of red and white. Seeing the result of their quarrel, Cagalli and the man sheepishly backed off. Kira then decided to sample his meal.

"So how is it?" the man asked as he took a seat at their table.

"Hmm…not bad." Kira said. He spoke the truth, as the blending of the two sauces created a unique flavor.

"You've been doing some serious shopping, I see." The man then commented as he glanced at the bags, "Are you two throwing a party or something?"

Cagalli was growing more frustrated with him. "Mind your own business!" she snapped at him. We didn't invite you to join us! Hell, we don't even know who you are!"

As she went on voicing her objections, the man suddenly shifted his gaze to one side.

"Get down!" he suddenly shouted and kicked up the table.

Kira grabbed Cagalli, got her behind the overturned table and her head down. And just in time, as an explosion shook everything around them, and was followed by a stream of bullets. Customers fled in panic.

"Are you both all right?" the man asked as he removed a pistol from an ankle holster.

Before Kira or Cagalli could answer him, a group of armed men and even two women charged, firing assault rifle.

"Die, Coordinator, you damned space invader!" one man called out.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" one of the women shouted.

Cagalli gasped. "Those people are Blue Cosmos members."

Originally, Blue Cosmos was an environmental pressure group, but now were the most radical of anti-Coordinator activist group. Their tactics even included piracy and terrorism to achieve their goal, the complete extermination of all Coordinators. Kira was afraid, not for just himself, but for Cagalli. He wondered how these people knew that he was a Coordinator.

The patrons that hadn't fled suddenly pulled out their own weapons and returned fire against the terrorist. One after another, the attackers fell.

"Keep firing!" the man who had been pestering them shouted to the others, "Don't live any of them alive!"

Kira looked at him in surprise. Amidst the fighting he saw a handgun drop near him from the dead body of one of the terrorists. The man then stood out from his cover and shot down one attacker who was trying to run away. Kira abruptly noticed something out of the corner of his eye and saw that another of the attackers was hiding behind a corner and was aiming at the man's unprotected back. With out thinking, Kira leapt from behind the table, scooped up the gun, and hurled it. The gun flew and struck the attacker's rifle, throwing off his aim. Kira then pounced and delivered a hard kick to the man's face. The would-be assassin tumbled to the ground, and squirm in pain thanks to a broken nose courtesy of Kira.

By then the attack was over and quickly as it had started. Nearly all of the Blue Cosmos terrorists were dead, while the others would soon be. Kira saw one of the armed patrons rush over to the terrorist he had incapacitated and then shoot him in the skull, killing him. Kira felt sick at the sight of the act.

"You idiot!" Cagalli exclaimed, "Don't tell me you don't even know how to use a gun!"

While she was chewing him out, Kira was thankful she hadn't been hurt. He then started to laugh when he looked at her, for she was now smothered in kebab sauce and tea.

"What's so funny?" she scolded.

Kira had to look away and turned back to the man. He noticed that he was being stared at, even though the man's sunglasses hid his eyes. What made Kira feel like shuddering was that now the man was smiling for some unknown reason.

"Commander!" a new voice called, "Are you all right, sir?"

Kira and Cagalli looked to see a red haired man in a ZAFT uniform run up to the man who had been bothering them.

"Yes, DaCosta, I'm perfectly fine." The man answered, "And it's all thanks to this young man here." He then removed his hat and sunglasses and smiled.

Cagalli gasped. "That's Andrew Waltfeld." She whispered.

Kira realized that he had saved the life of the Desert Tiger.

"What do you mean Kira and Cagalli haven't come back?" Murrue said.

"They haven't returned to the rendezvous point as schedule, it's that simple." Kisaka told her, his face barely showing through the static caused by the N-Jammers, "Have Sahib and the others made it back there?"

"No."

"There's something else." Kisaka said grimly. "There has been a Blue Cosmos terrorist attack in town."

There was a collective gasp, followed by concerned muttering.

"How is that possible?" Murrue asked, "How could anyone have know Kira was a Coordinator?"

"I don't believe that he was the target." Kisaka replied, his face and voice being further distorted by the static, "But we haven't been able to contact him or Cagalli and I cannot conduct a search alone."

Murrue turned around. "Officer Pal! Get a hold of Lieutenant Badgiruel at once!"

"Look, we're fine, really." Kira insisted for the umpteenth time.

He and Cagalli had bee driven to the hotel that the ZAFT forces had converted into a headquarters. While they tried to remain casual, it was difficult when they found themselves in front of rows of soldiers and seeing a number of GINN Ochre mobile suits in the courtyard.

"He's right." Cagalli added, "We should really get back home."

"No, no." Waltfeld told them, "I rudely interrupted your meal and end up having you save my life, so the very least I could do is let you clean up and give some fresh clothes."

Kira and Cagalli looked to each other, and then slowly stepped out of the jeep and right into the middle of enemy territory. They watched as the soldiers saluted Waltfeld as he walked past, not seeming to care that he was out of uniform. As they followed him inside, Kira saw that the red haired solider eyed him suspiciously and quickly averted his gaze. As they turned down the hall, they saw a beautiful woman appear.

"Welcome back, Andy." She smiled.

"Hello, Aisha." Waltfeld said back as he wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss to her lips.

"So I take it this is the girl you mentioned?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"Yes, please do what you can with her. As you can see, she's been plastered in her lunch."

"Come this way." Aisha said, taking Cagalli by the hand. Both Kira and Cagalli became anxious and she saw it in their eyes. "Now, don't you worry." She told Kira, "I promise to take good care of her and we'll be back soon. Until then, why don't you and Andy talk?"

Kira didn't like the fact he was separated from Cagalli, especially inside an enemy base.

"Come on in." Waltfeld called to him, "Why don't you make yourself at home? Would you care for some coffee?" He had already started brewing a pot.

"Sure." Kira timidly answered and looked around the room. The décor was very different than what he had seen while growing up in space. The room itself was large, with silk runs lining the floor, an antique writing desk placed near the window, and there was even a working fireplace. It was then he spotted something he did recognize. Sitting atop a mantelpiece above the fireplace was a scale replica of Evidence 01, the fossilized remains of an alien lifeform discovered by George Glenn during his voyage to Jupiter.

"Have you ever seen the real thing?" Waltfeld asked as he brought over a pair of cups.

Kira shook his head. The real one was kept somewhere on one of the PLANTs.

"People call this the 'Whale Rock', but I really don't know why." Waltfeld said, staring at the object, "It appears to have wings and whales don't have wings now do they?"

"Well, no." Kira nodded, "But it is an alien species."

"You do have a point. Anyway, please try this." Waltfeld handed Kira one of the cups, "I've blended together mocha sidamo, the highest quality mocha, with ten percent santos number two. It's a custom blend. The taste may be a tad bitter."

Kira took a sip. "This is delicious."

Waltfeld's face brightened. "Oh, you really like taste? Most of my men here don't quite have an acquired taste for it. Tell you what, why don't you feel free to take some of the beans back with you?"

"Um, thanks."

And with that, they went on with their talk, mostly concerning the subtleties of brewing roasting coffee blends. Waltfeld's eyes went back to the replica.

"You know, Evidence 01's discovery is interesting, but it's also a disaster to a degree."

"What do you mean by a disaster?"

"It symbolizes that people can go farther than anyone ever thought possible." Waltfeld stared straight at Kira, "And that's the primary root of this entire war."

Kira lowered his head. "I've never thought of it that way." He said, "I always thought of it as hope for mankind."

"Hope?"

"Sure, I think that it'd be very lonely if humans were the only lifeforms in the universe, but that creature proves that we're not alone." For a moment he thought that Waltfeld would laugh at such a notion.

Instead, the older man nodded knowingly. "I take it that you're a lonely person?" he said kindly.

Kira did feel that way. Even though he fought alongside the Naturals, he'd never be one of them.

There then came a knock at the door. Aisha then entered, with Cagalli hiding behind her. "Well, what do you think?" she stepped aside and unveiled Cagalli's new look.

Kira's jaw dropped when he saw her. Her hair had been washed and styled, and she now wore a long sea foam-colored dressed that showed off her figure. Her face was covered in a light coat of makeup as well.

"Hey…you're a girl." He said thoughtlessly.

Cagalli's face went from embarrassed to annoyed. "What was that?!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just forget you're girl sometimes." Kira explained, but that made it worse.

"That's pretty much the same thing, jackass!" she shouted, stomping her foot.

By now, both Waltfeld and Aisha had started to laugh at the exchange. Both Kira and Cagalli then felt very sheepish. They took a seat on the couch as Aisha excused herself. Cagalli then sampled some of the coffee, not saying anything until she had finished her cup.

"So what's the big idea with making me wear this get-up?" she asked, "Is this another one of your games, Waltfeld?"

Waltfeld tilted his head. "Aisha selected that outfit. Besides, what's all this about games?"

"You know, wearing disguises and sneaking around town. Or running the residents of Tassil out of their town before burning it to the ground?"

Kira couldn't believe what she was doing, confronting him so straightforward. If she wasn't carefully, he'd find out who they really were.

"You're certainly direct." Waltfeld said, locking eyes with her, "I like that, especially since I don't like playing games."

"Don't toy with me!" Cagalli snapped, slapping the table hard.

"Cagalli…" Kira grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. He could feel her shaking and remembered that the man sitting across from them was responsible for the deaths of many of her comrades. Waltfeld's good natured expression disappeared, replaced by one that was bone chilling. Kira and Cagalli were nearly petrified by his cold glare.

"So do you have a solution to end this war?" he asked, "I'd like to hear the opinion of a follow mobile suit pilot."

Cagalli gasped. "How'd you know that Kira-?"

When Waltfeld burst out laughing, she realized that it had bee a bluff and she had stumbled right into it.

"There are those who think of war as a complex game, but they are very wrong." Waltfeld stood and stepped across the room, "Unlike in sports, the game of war has no set time limit and no points are awarded, so how do you determine the winners and the losers? Does it end when all your enemies are dead?" Right then, a gun seemed to materialize in his hand and he aimed it at his 'guests'.

Kira drew Cagalli closer to him, not taking his eyes off the older man. But at the same time, he considered his enemy's questions. When would the war end? He realized that it wasn't a game and one of them had to die for this current predicamnet to end. He scanned the room for any possible exit. He could easily jump out a window, but what about Cagalli? Her present formal attire wasn't designed for anything combat related.

"You really should consider giving up." Waltfeld told him, "Even if you possess breserker capabilites and could get past me, you still wouldn't be able to fight your way out of here since everyone here is a Coordinator, just like you." He paused, "How do I know? Because I've watched you in battle twice and even breifly engaged you the other day. Your plioting skills are too good for you to be a Natural, but even among Coordinators, your skills are superior. I don't know why you've chosen to fight against your brethren, but because of it, you and I are enemies, and as stated in the military creed, you must kill your enemy whenever you see him."

Kira backed away and Cagalli shut her eyes, both expecting to hear the gunshot that was sure to follow. However, it didn't happen. Instead, they were surprised when Waltfeld actually lowered his weapon and put it away.

"But not today." He continued, his good natured expression returning, "After all, you saved my life today and this isn't the battlefield. "Well, you're free to go since you aren't my prisoniers." As the youths turned to leave he said, "Oh, one last thing." He tossed over a blue colored pouch to Kira. "Those are some of the beans, as promised. I've enjoyed our conversation, though it might have been better for us all if it hadn't happened."

Kira and Cagalli exchanged quick looks before they went to the door. As it was pulled opened, Waltfeld had one final thing to say to them.

"See you on the battlefield, Kira and Cagalli."

Niether of them could even muster up a reply and shut the door behind them. They found Aisha standing in the hall right away. She smiled kindly and handed Cagalli a bundle.

"Your clothes."

Cagalli took her cleaned garments and looked at herself. "Um, the dress…"

"You can keep it. It really looks good on you." Aisha led them to the door. "Please hurry, your people are looking for you as we speak."

The pair lowered their heads and quickly left.

Waltfeld watched them leave the building from the window.

"So how do you think it went?" Aisha asked as she stepped next to him.

"I feel so terrible." He answered, "I really like those two."

Aisha laughed knowingly. "Yes, me too." She nestled into his arms.

When they were a safe distance away, Kira and Cagalli took one last glance at the building. They couldn't shake the feeling the ZAFT troops would come chasing after them, but nothing of the sort happened.

"It's strange." She said, "He didn't take us prisonier and just let us go like it was nothing."

Kira nodded, and his mind went back to Waltfeld's questions about the war. He made a number of valid points. When he had them at gunpoint, he could've easily killed them, but instead he released them. "Is he truly the enemy?" he whispered to himself.


	20. New Phase 20

New Phase 20

Deep inside of Aprilius One, Athrun sped down the road and turned into the private driveway that led him towards a large mansion, one of the largest in all the PLANTs. It was the home of the Clyne family. Athrun drove up to the front gate and came to a stop alongside camera.

"Identification, please." A synthetic voice from the speaker said.

Athrun held out his ID card. "Confirmation number 8-2-5-0-0-2, Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset Team. I have a date with Miss Lacus."

Once the gate opened, he pulled up to the mansion and stepped inside. As soon as he sat foot in, he found Lacus waiting for him atop the staircase. She looked even lovelier than the last time he saw her.

When they first met, both were only fourteen years old. At the time, their fathers had informed them that they were to be engaged as part of an arranged marriage agreement between the two families. It was also at that time that Lacus' celebrity status was only beginning.

"Welcome." She smiled sweetly, "I'm glad to see you." She came down the stairs, being followed by her collection of Haros, each one a different color.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Athrun said, handing her the bouquet he had brought.

She took the flowers and breathed in their sweet aroma, as her Haros bounded all around her. "They're certainly excited to see you. It's been a while since you've were here the last time."

Athrun had given her a new Haro every time he came over to visit, which seemed like a good idea at the time. However, whereas Lacus found all the tiny robots adorable, he found them irritating. "I know." He told her, "I'm sorry about that."

The two then walked down a hallway that led outside to the garden. Lacus then called for Okapi, another of her collection of robotic pets. Unlike the Haros, Okapi was box-shaped and looked like a canine. She placed the flowers onto Okapi's back and directed it to take them to one of the servants so that they could be placed in water. Then she requested to have some tea brought out and sent the robot on its way. The pair then strode through the garden before they reached the arbor and sat down. Athrun tried to speak, but found himself distracted by the Haros' constant chirping.

Lacus pulled out a white colored pen. "Oh, Navy, come here." She waited for the navy blue colored Haro to leap into her lap. She named each of the robots after their respective coloring. She then scribbled a moustache on it and let it go. "The one with the moustache is it." She said to the others, "Go play."

Immeadatily Navy bounded off, chased by the other Haros. As soon as they left the garden, everything grew quiet. Athrun was relieved by the new silence.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to attend the memorial service." He said.

"I prayed for your mother on your behalf." Lacus replied, "I hope that was all right."

"Yes, and thank you." Athrun could hardly believe that it had already been over a year since his mother's death. While he had been invited to take part in the memorial service, he couldn't since at the time he was on the frontlines.

Okapi had returned by that time, now carrying tea and a plate of cookies. Lacus took the refreshments and poured a cup for Athrun. "I've been looking forward to your visit. Will you be able to stay for long?"

"No, I'm still on active duty. This is just a short furlough." He felt guilty since every visit seemed to shorter with the conversations strained. And yet Lacus didn't seem to mind.

A tiny bird landed on the table and Lacus broke off bits of a cookie to feed the small creature. Not many animals lived on the PLANTs, apart from those raised for agricultural purposes.

"Some of my friends recently enlisted." She said, "With so many people joining the war, it makes me wonder when it'll end."

Athrun understood what she said. He too had hoped for a swift end when the fighting began. However, after more than a year, the end didn't seem possible anytime in the near future.

Lacus decided to change the topic. "What do you think your friend Kira is doing right now? Have you seen him at all?"

The last time Athrun saw him, he was trembling towards the Earth's atmosphere. "Oh, I think he's on Earth now." Although, there was also the chance that he was dead.

"You both had been friends since you were young, right?" During her time on the Archangel, Lacus had learned about several things from Kira about him and Athrun.

"Yes."

"I told him about the Haros." She went on, "When I did, he said you hadn't changed at all. He also told me about Birdy."

Athrun had nearly forgotten about the robot he had made for Kira before he and his mother relocated to the PLANTs.

"He seems to be taking great care of it. He was going to show it to me, but there wasn't time."

Athrun was surprised. "You mean he still has it?" He wished she hadn't told him that. It only reminded him that if he ever faced Kira again in battle, he'd have to kill him.

"I really like Kira." She smiled, "He's a kind person."

Athrun didn't whether or not she was teasing. He really didn't know what to make of it when she said she liked Kira. Their engagement was only due to their parents. While there weren't any other girls he wanted to see, Athrun wasn't sure if Lacus truly loved him. An hour later, it was time for him to leave.

"I wish you could stay for dinner." Lacus said as she walked him to the door. "My father would've liked to have seen you."

"I know, and I am sorry." He replied, "But I'm being kept busy with all that I have to do. Perhaps next time."

"Yes, next time." She smiled, but she was clearly disappointed. "I shouldn't keep you any longer."

"If I can, I'll come visit you very soon." He saw her face brighten.

He briefly hesitated and then leaned in kiss her. Lacus had shut her eyes and was now waiting for their lips to meet. However, Athrun quickly gave her a peck on the check and pulled back.

"Goodnight." She said.

He turned to leave and suddenly felt flustered. It was the very first time he had ever kissed a girl.

"We mustn't give in, now more than ever!" Patrick Zala boldly stated on the TV screen, "We must finish what the Naturals started!"

Nicol barely paid attention to the address as he relaxed on the sofa in his family's den. He was glad to be home in Maius City. Even if it was only going to be for a few days, he wanted to forget about the war. Normally he parents would've been doting on him, but right now his father rushed to prepare for a conference.

"It's almost time, dear." Romina Amalfi, said.

"I know." Yuri replied. He was a member of the National Defense Council and specialized in mechanical engineering, especial in the research and development of mobile suits.

His parents both came from gifted backgrounds. His mother was lovely and his father was calm and easy going.

"Now where is that briefcase?" Romina muttered as she searched for it.

"It's right here." Nicol said, handing it to her.

"Oh thank you, Nicol. Sometimes I wonder how we manage without you here." There then came a knock at the door. "That must be the driver, but he's early." She quickly stepped out to answer the door. When she came back she said, "Nicol, you have a visitor."

Nicol looked to see one of his fellow teammates. "Hello, Cade, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was out for a walk and I was nearby, so I thought I'd swing by to say hello." Cade said.

"Please have seat." Nicol told him, "I'll be with you in a moment."

Cade took a seat and watched Zala's continuing address.

"Both the betrayal of Orb, which had claimed neutrality, and the holding of Miss Lacus Clyne hostage are inexcusable actions!" The National Defense Chairman continued.

By then, Yuri stepped inside, oblivious of his son's guest. While he thought moderately, he found himself agreeing with Zala more and more. "I really can't see how Clyne can oppose. As Zala has made clean, we have neither the time nor resources to fight forever."

Nicol glance to the clock. "Father, it's time."

Yuri then went to the entry hall, with Nicol following him. Romina already was waiting for him with his briefcase. She informed her husband the car had arrived.

"We'll no doubt adopt Operation Spit Break quickly." He said to his son. He was referring to the last stage of Operation Uroboros, which called for the capture of Panama. In order for that to happen, there needed to be an increase in military forces. There was no doubt that such a move would be approved, especially since Zala and a number of other Council members fought for the plan. "But that means that you'll have to fight as well, I'm afraid."

Nicol figured that he, Athrun, and Cade would eventually join Yzak and Dearka on Earth. If the circumstances were different, he would've enjoyed setting foot on the planet. But this was a war and not a sightseeing adventure.

Yuri kissed his wife good-bye and added, "Nicol, while you're here, please do as you want. You should relax while you can."

"I will. Now please on, Father, or you'll be late."

Yuri finally left, with Romina walking him to the awaiting car. Nicol returned to the den where Cade was still watching the TV. By now, Zala's address was finished and the daily news broadcast was on. Nicol switched off the TV and Cade turned to him.

"So want was that your dad was saying about an operation, what was it, Spit Break?" Cade asked.

"Yes, apparently it's the campaign to seize Porta Panama." Nicol answered, "After that, the war is sure to end." And that seemed that would be the case, what with the mass drivers at Kaohsiung and Victoria in possession of the ZAFT forces.

"But will it really? A lot of people said the war was going to be over soon after the N-Jammers were deployed, but that obviously didn't happen."

"True, but once all their mass drivers are taken over, the Earth Forces won't have anyway to send supplies to their space fleets."

"Maybe, but there are other places that have mass drivers." Cade told him. "And have you heard the old saying about the cat and the cornered mouse?"

Nicol nodded. The old saying referred to a cornered mouse attacking a cat even though it was smaller and weaker. And as history had shown, military forces in dire situations used desperate measures. If pressed, the Earth Forces could launch desperate attacks to retake the spaceports.

"Well, I agree with Siegel Clyne, we should at least attempt a diplomatic approach before another all-out military strike."

Nicol did see Cade's view. He too wanted to see a lesser amount of bloodshed in the end.

Romina had returned. "Sorry about that, Cade. Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Amalfi."

Romina then took a seat next to her son. "Nicol has said some wonderful things about you. It seems you're a talented young man, Cade. Your parents must be very proud of you."

A look of sadness spread across Cade's face. "Actually Mrs. Amalfi, my parents have been dead for about ten years."

Romina gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything that'd upset you."

"Oh no, it's all right," Cade insisted, "you didn't know."

"May I ask how it happened?" Nicol cautiously asked.

Cade nodded. "You know about the May 19th Attack?"

Nicol and his mother nodded. The May 19th Attack was the term used in regards to a terrorist attack that took place on May 19, C.E. 61 at the PLANT Janiuarius 3. It was orchestrated by Blue Cosmos for the purpose to frighten the population of the PLANTs into believing they weren't safe no matter where they lived. However, the campaign failed, but it took a number of victims, Cade's parents among them.

"After they died, I went to live with one of my mom's closet friends, since I had no other family. Her name's Mara and I've lived with her since I was seven years old."

Nicol had another question. "Cade, there's been something I've wanted to ask you. Both Yzak and Dearka have mocked what they've called your 'hippie philosophy'." He made air quotes, "I'm afraid I don't understand what it means."

Cade nodded. "I'm Straight Edge." He explained. "I've made an oath never to use alcohol, tobacco, or narcotics. A clean life equals a clear mind, that's my philosophy. Mara taught me that."

Both Nicol and his mother were interested with what Cade explained. After that, their conversation went on for another quarter hour, mainly about anything that didn't deal with the war. When Cade glanced at his watch, he saw that he had to leave so that he could get one last errand done. He thanked Nicol and Romina for the visit and went on his way.

After his friend had left, Nicol stepped into the music room. He sat down at the piano and idly played a tune. His conversation with Cade made him wonder if indeed the war would end should Operation Spit Break be carried out. He hoped so, as he had his own ambitions after the fighting was over. During his downtime in between battles, he thought that a career in music best suited him, as it was something he was passionate about. And given the choice, he'd rather create music than fight in war.

Cade finally made it back to his home. "Mara, I'm back." he called as he stepped inside.

A woman with almond colored eyes and copper colored hair leaned out of the kitchen. "Have a good walk, Cade?" she asked, looking up from the meal she was preparing.

"Not too bad." He answered, "But no matter where I went, there were different broadcasts talking about the war playing. I thought during R&R you're supposed to forget about war."

"I know what you mean." Mara said, "Everyday is always some new development."

Cade figured she had heard Zala's comments on Orb. With all the rumors flying about, it was no doubt that she worried about the nation. He found it gravely difficult to tell her that Heliopolis, a colony owned by her native country, was destroyed during an operation he took part of. Mara originally was born in the Orb Union, but had migrated to the PLANTs along with many other first generation Coordinators. She had been close friends with Cade's mother and had been his caregiver since he was orphaned. She loved him like he was her own flesh and blood.

"Anyway, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. I'll call for you when the time comes."

"All right." With that, Cade went to his room. After all his day had been like, he wanted to simply listen to some music and relax. He had an extensive collection of music from the mid to late 20th and early 21st centuries of the old A.D. calendar. He made his selection, switched on the player, and laid down on his bed, listening to the music playing.

"So what is it you plan to do with this?" Siegel Clyne asked.

"I'm only trying to present my side of the argument." Patrick Zala replied, looking up from the monitor he was looking at. On the screen, a mobile suit battled played out.

"By editing together the footage that you only want to show the Council?" Clyne demanded.

Zala had been fanning the flames of war by causing a sense of urgency among both the populace and the Council itself to get what he wanted. From what Clyne could see, it appeared that Zala was splicing together the latest footage of the Earth Alliance's Strike Gundam to show how powerful it was in order to draw in further support.

"You already have what you've wanted, as there's little doubt that Operation Spit Break will be approved by the Council. How far are you willing to take this?"

Zala narrowed his eyes. "I want absolute victory, Siegel, nothing more and especially nothing less. The harder we strike, the sooner we win. That is the only way."

"And what if this victory you desire ends up destroying us as well?"

"It won't."

"But you can't be certain."

"Of course I can." Zala countered, "It is because we are Coordinators." He then pressed a button that both turned off the screen and activated the room's light. "We are a new species, there is no reason we should coexist with the inferior Naturals."

Clyne got right in his colleague's face. "How are we a new species, when we were created in laboratories? No amount of genetic engineering makes us superior to any degree. We cannot even properly breed!" He slammed his fist on the table, "Life is born, Patrick, not build!"

There loomed a potential crisis among the Coordinator population. New gene modification on top of other modifications had a profound effect that no one could have predicted. Birthrates among third generation Coordinators have fallen in recent years. Despite the amount of research to solve this problem, no promising results had been found. That the rate things seemed to be going, Coordinators faced an uncertain future.

"You sound like Blue Cosmos." Zala sneered. "Their values and the notions they preach are already obsolete. We Coordinators look to the future."

"But will that grant us what we would call happiness?" Clyne retorted, but he knew it was no use. Once Zala had set his mind to one principle, he would shut out all others. Clyne feared his colleague would kill every Natural if he had the means to do so. And right now, he was powerless to stop the man.

"Remember that we act on consensus, Siegel, and I will get the consensus I want." He turned his back to Clyne. "We are the future of humanity."

The room was darkened, curtains drawn, and smelled of the odor was sweat and illness. Underneath the covers, a man writhed in pain. He let out a dry cough, which caused his body to spontaneously spasms. He reached for a bottle of pills, but thanks to the convulsions, his hand swatted it to the floor. He then trembled out of bed and grasped the bottle. He opened it and choked down two without taking a drink of water. Le Creuset fought against the pain that gripped his body when the phone rang. He uttered a curse in a raspy voice before he answered it.

"Le Creuset here." He said, his voice returning to normal.

"It's me." The voice on the other end whispered.

"Ah, Chairman Zala. Are you still at a council meeting that this hour?"

"Yes, for the time being, as we still have two or three members holding out. But I promise I will persuade them very soon. I'll give you the precise details when we're done, but I should inform you that I want you to command the real Operation Spit Break." Zala's voice was sinisterly excited.

"I am certain that you'll succeed Clyne as Supreme Council Chairman after the upcoming elections." Le Creuset commented, "But until that time, make careful preparations."

Zala chuckled. "If things go as planned, then nothing will stop us."

Le Creuset hung up the phone and let a grim laugh escape from his constricted throat. Patrick Zala was so certain that he was in control, but little did he know that he was in reality just a puppet on a string. The true puppet master was La Creuset himself and his own plans were going as he had anticipated. His laugh soon turned to a raspy cough.

Meanwhile back on the African continent, both the Archangel's officers and senior members of Desert Dawn calculated their plan for the upcoming battle.

"This area here is full of abandoned mining holes." Sahib explained, his finger moving to encircle a section of the map before stopping on one spot, "We've placed a minefield here. If we're going to plan a battle, this would be the place to carry it out."

"Are you sure?" La Flaga asked, "It sounds risky."

"If we were to give in and work under the Tiger, we'd be guaranteed peace, much like in Banadiya. In fact, some of the men's wives have asked us to at least consider doing so." The rebel leader told them, "But we're fighting for own independence, and with this attack we will break the ZAFT forces' hold on the region." 

Murrue smiled. "Understood. Then we'll gratefully accept your cooperation in breaking past the Lessep." Despite an easy start, she had grown to respect Sahib and his men. Whether the sentiment was mutual or not, she didn't know. If the ZAFT forces were driven off, then the Earth Alliance would surely move in and occupy the territory. And then these people would be again in the same spot, under the control of foreign rulers.

"That's fifteen kills! Impressive!"

Tolle had overheard some commotion in the corner of the ship's hanger and went over to see what was going on. He found Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Neumann gathered around the Skygrasper simulator.

"Hey, what's all this?"

"Tolle, check this out!" Miriallia shouted, "This girl's an ace!"

Cagalli was sitting inside the simulator; grasping the controls and piloting pass a group of computerized enemy GINNs. She was handling the controls like a professional, evading oncoming fire and shooting down targets with ease."

"Your name's Cagalli, right?" Neumann asked as he watched, "You defiantly good. Do you have any pervious piloting experience?"

Her only reply was a proud smile. She pulled the trigger again, taking down the final target, which ended the simulation. Her results appeared on the screen and her name was shown at the very top of the standings. She outscored everyone else by a great margin, but she looked displeased. "I got hit twice." She muttered as she climbed out of the seat.

"That's still amazing." Kuzzey complimented, "When I tried it, I got shot down right at the start."

"Yeah, me too." Miriallia sheepishly added.

Cagalli shook her head. "You guys are pitiful. I mean, you're soldiers fighting in a war, yet you've never even fired a gun."

Neumann smirked. "That's true, but then again, firing weapons really isn't something to brag about."

Tolle looked at the simulator with great interest. "Hey, can I try this next?"

"Sure, but if you get shot down under five minutes, you're on KP duty."

Tolle took the seat and started a new round. As the others watched him operate the simulator, Cagalli stepped over to one of the real Skygraspers. A mechanic spotted her and moved in front of her.

"Sorry, you're not ready for this one."

Cagalli huffed. "Yeah, I know." But as she looked to the shiny white and blue fighter plane, she had an eager gleam in her eyes.

Kira lay on his bed, alone in the dark, expect for Birdy, which hopped around him. In his hands was the bag of coffee beans that Waltfeld had given him. He thought about the words the older man had spoken. He now wondered what it would take for the war to end and what would happen the next time they faced each other in battle. The door opened and a familiar shape stood in the doorway.

"Kira?" Flay asked. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" She turned on the light and stepped inside. Since their first night together, she had practically moved into Kira's room, even bringing in some her personal items.

Kira looked away from her. He didn't see or talk to anyone right now.

She sat down next to him. "Is something brothering you?"

He nodded. "I'm just thinking of the upcoming battle."

She leaned in close to him and whispered, "If you're scared, you shouldn't be. The enemy is no match for you. You'll kill every one of them." She then put her arms around him.

Her words shook Kira. "Listen, Flay…"

Her lips covered Kira's before he could finish his sentence. For a moment, she gently guided him down on the bed, but then something happened she didn't expected. Kira rose up and shoved her away.

"Kira?"

"Just…just leave me alone please." And with that, he fled the room.

He dashed down the halls, hoping to find some seclusion. So many things clouded his mind. While he cared for Flay, it felt like it was wrong. He didn't know what to feel. He found himself inside a dimly lit corridor and slumped to the floor. As he sat, he felt tears roll down his face.


	21. New Phase 21

New Phase 21

"What the hell is command thinking?" Waltfeld demanded, tossing the documents aside. "I specifically requested BuCUEs and instead they send us ZuOOTs."

DaCosta felt the same way, however neither had expected to lose the number of BuCUEs they had, four destroyed and two badly damaged, in such a brief time. "I'm sorry, sir. Gibraltar said that's all they could send."

The TFA-2 ZuOOT was a terrestrial combat artillery mobile suit. In desert conditions, it could transform from a humanoid configuration to roll on caterpillar treads. In spite of its firepower, it was cumbersome compared to a BuCUE. Waltfeld was dissatisfied with the equipment he was given, especially since he was preparing for a critical battle. Apart from the newly arrived ZuOOTs, the only other mobile suits he had available were GINN OCHER units and one TMF/A-803 LaGOWE.

DaCosta looked the gunwale's window to see a transport carrier unloading the red colored ZuOOTs along with two mobile suits he had never seen before. He then saw two young men wearing red flightsuits that identified them as ace pilots.

"Well, they've also sent us two members of the Le Creuset Team."

Waltfeld rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sure they have experience in desert combat." He said sardonically.

"They are from an elite team." DaCosta reminded him.

"I just don't like that Le Creuset fellow." Waltfeld suddenly said, "I don't trust a man who hides his face behind a mask." He then stood. "Oh well, let's go meet the new arrivals." He, along with DaCosta, went down to the Lesseps' deck.

When they arrived, they found the new pilots holding their hands to their faces to block the sand-laden wind.

"This place is awful." The blond pilot grumbled.

"You're get use to it." Waltfeld said, waving to the newcomers. "Welcome to the Lesseps. I'm Commander Andrew Waltfeld."

Both pilots stood at attention and saluted. "Yzak Joule of the Le Creuset Team, reporting for duty."

"Dearka Elsman, the same."

"I heard you had a somewhat difficult time adjusting from space." Waltfeld said, then he took notice of the scar running down Yzak's face. "It's said when a soldier doesn't correct a removable scar that it's something they've sworn something on it. A symbol of disgrace, perhaps?"

Yzak grew enraged. "Never mind my face!" he rudely replied, "Where is the legged ship?"

DaCosta sighed at what happening in front of him. True, the Commander shouldn't have prodded the boy with such a question, but Yzak was at fault for snapping at a superior officer so disrespectfully.

Waltfeld only smirked. "It's currently located one hundred and twelve miles to the west. We've sent out unmanned recon drones to take photos. I trust you'd like to see them?" He then stepped past them to look over the pair of mobile suits being unloaded. He was took a sudden notice of the Duel, noting its similarities to the Strike.

"Excuse me, Commander Waltfeld." Dearka spoke suddenly, "We've heard that you've engaged the Earth Forces' mobile suit as well."

Waltfeld turned and shrugged. "Yes, I've fought against it, the same as you." He then chuckled.

DaCosta suddenly felt anxious. It was like the Commander seemed nervous. He shook away that thought, as he believed that no one could ever defeat the Desert Tiger.

The Archangel's engines came to life, while men hurried to make one final check on weapons and load their vehicles. Some said quick good-byes to their families. Though none said anything, they all feared that it may be their last. Amidst the activity, someone called out Cagalli's name. Cagalli then went to the source and found Ahmed's mother. She pulled a green colored stone and gave it to Cagalli.

"What's this?"

"It's something that Ahmed wanted to give you." The older woman explained. "This stone is said to protect against danger. Please take it with you, it'll keep you safe." She smiled and put her hand over Cagalli's.

"Thank you." She said, almost at tears, and she bid Ahmed's mother farewell.

"Everyone!" Sahib's voice boomed, "We're moving out!"

Cagalli held the stone close as she leapt into her vehicle. There was so many things riding on the outcome of the approaching battle and she needed all the strength she could muster to fight it.

Back on the Lesseps, activity surged as sensor lit up.

"Have they begun moving out?" Waltfeld asked as he walked inside the bridge.

"Affirmative, sir. They are currently advancing to the eastward."

Waltfeld checked the map and studied the possible course. "They must be heading for the ruins of the old Talpatia factory. That is an interesting move." He paused. "I'd do the same with I were in their shoes."

"Commander, your orders, sir?" DaCosta asked.

His superior rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I had planned to wait a bit longer, but now things have changed."

"So are we going to fight or what?" Yzak blurted out as he and Dearka stood by.

Waltfeld nodded and turned to his crew. "Prepare to launch the Lesseps, code two. Contact the Petri and Henry Carter as well and relay the orders." As he crew obliged, he folded his arms. If the enemy wanted a fight, then he and his men were going to give them one.

"Come on, eat!" La Flaga urged.

Kira had taken very little bites of his meal, when the older pilot placed even more onto his plate. He looked to find that they were donel kebabs.

La Flaga took a bite and smiled. "This local dish is amazing."

"Uh, haven't you already had enough to eat, sir?" Kira asked, as La Flaga had gobbled down a full plate of food.

"We gotta keep up our strength." Like other pilots, La Flaga liked to raise his blood sugar level prior to battle. He then passed a bottle over. "Here, yogurt sauce is great with these."

"That's what he said."

La Flaga paused, food halfway in his mouth, before swallowing. "I see he's a man with excellent taste."

Kira could almost taste the yogurt and chili sauce blend.

"Look, kid," La Flaga told him, "it's better not to know anything about your enemy. Do what you can to forget it."

"What?"

"It's hard to kill somebody you know and you may hesitate at the wrong moment…" he warned.

Kira realized that it wouldn't be long until he'd face the infamous Desert Tiger. He now understood what Waltfeld had meant be they last parted ways, I've enjoyed our conversation, though it might have been better for us all if it hadn't happened."

Did he feel the same, regretting that he had been friendly with someone who was labeled his enemy? Then he thought back when he was asked, "I take it that you're a lonely person?" He had said it in such a sympathetic manner, but more of his question ran through his mind? "Unlike in sports, the game of war has no set time limit and no points are awarded, so how do you determine the winners and the losers? Does it end when all your enemies are dead?"

If that indeed was the case, would the war be over when every Coordinator was dead? If so, then that would mean even Atrhun and Lacus had to die. His thoughts were then interuptted by the thundering boom of a faroff explosion.

Cagalli's ATV came to an abrupt halt and she stood to look to the horizon. She saw that the minefield had errupted in several explosions. Moments later came a sound like rolling thunder.

Sahib stood and turned to the others. "It's all right!" he shouted, "We aren't under attack!" He looked back to where the landmines had been set. Now they were useless and hadn't dealt any damage to the enemy. "They knew where they were and sat them all off at once."

Cagalli clenched until they hurt as she thought of Waltfeld and that tacky Hawaiian shirt of his. How was it that someone who acted so ridiculious was such a brilliant tactictian? The faces of her slain comrades flashed in her mind. Even though he had shown mercy to her and Kira, she wouldn't do the same. She was going to make Waltfeld pay with his life.

"That's right, equip the first with the launcher and equip the second with the sword!" La Flaga yelled into the intercom as he changed into his flightsuit. Beside him, Kira was doing the same. "It's easier to switch machines than switch equipment." He was talking about the Striker Packs and the Skygraspers. If the battle ran long, he had the extra task of delivering the weapons to Kira. He then turned to the youth. "You know we can't count on the resistance to do too much, right?"

Kira nodded, knowing the enemy would do whatever it took to keep the Archangel from breaking through.

La Flaga smirked. "Anyway, just do your best out there." He turned to leave.

"Have you ever heard of a berserker?" Kira suddenly asked.

La Flaga seemed puzzled. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, it's just something I've heard about recently."

"Well, if my memory serves me, a berserker was kind of warrior in mythology that seemed to be the most docile and kind person, but when they went into battle, they were unstoppable killing machines. It was like they loved fighting."

Kira shivered. Waltfeld must've thought of him as some sort of crazed soldier. It didn't go along with his own mental image of himself, but he had destroyed numerous enemy machines to the point he had lost count. He recalled the times his focus seemed to sharpen and he fought in a very different way. Were those times that he became a 'berserker'? He knew that the second he got into the Strike's cockpit, he became part of the weapon. Waltfeld had seen that before Kira even realized it, and it frightened him.

"What is it, kid?" La Flaga asked.

Kira looked up to see the older pilot was genuinely concerned. "Oh, it's nothing really." He lied, "Forget I even brought it up."

Miriallia's voice then came through the PA system. "Lieutenant Commander La Flaga and Ensign Yamato, proceed to the hanger immeadatily."

As they dashed down the hall, Kira thought about how he didn't want to become a crazed killing machine, but that the same time, he knew he'd have to do what it took to protect the ship and crew.

"I have enemy contact!" Kuzzey shouted, looking at his console, "The signal's weak, but there is something approaching from 0-1-0!"

"I've got two large heat sources!" Chandra added, "It looks like one carrier and one destroyer."

Murrue figured that they were the Lesseps and an escort ship. "Begin the ambush!" she ordered.

Down in the hanger, Kira was ready to go.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with just the Aile equipment?" Murdoch asked.

Kira nodded, "In this battle, I know I'll need mobility above all." With that, he sealed the Strike's hatch.

La Flaga was the first to launch in Skygrasper 1, equipped with the launcher striker pack. Kira stepped onto the linear catapult and right after the Aile equipment was attached, too he sent out. Immeadatily he encountered ZAFT fighter copters and VTOLs. The enemy vehicles opened fire, but he got his shield up to deflect the shots. Below, the Desert Dawn fighters fired with RPGs and brought down a number of the aircraft.

Kira hurried to assess the situation. The Lesseps and its escort were closing in and more ZAFT aircraft entered the battle. He knew any hesitation today would get him killed, so he acted fast. La Flaga in Skygrasper 1 was already making short work of the ZAFT aircraft. He nimbly maneuvered around the enemy and opened fire, taking many of them down in a single pass. Whether in a mobile armor or fighter plane, the Hawk of Endymion was a force to be reckoned with.

The Lesseps' hatch opened and launched its mobile suit force. Kira recognized the GINN design, but noticed some different armaments. GINN OCHERs came equipped with three smoke dischargers mounted to their right shoulders, a hyper velocity rifle, and a heavy axe weapon in place of a sword. He knew counted five of them before firing his verniers and entering the battlefield.

Waltfeld now donned on his signature orange and black striped flightsuit. Fangs and eyes were painted on the helmet, making it appear a tiger's head. He was making his way to his new mobile suit when…

"This is ridiculous!" an angry voice yelled.

Waltfeld turned to find both Yzak and Dearka. The former looked very agitated.

"Why are we stationed on the Lesseps?" he demanded, "We sent here to fight the Earth Forces, you know!"

"You're staying on the Lesseps because those are orders." Waltfeld answered, "It's that simple."

"But we have more experience in fighting them."

"From what we've heard, you have more experience losing to them." Aisha interrupted. She too wore a custom flightsuit, only hers was a pale pink.

Waltfeld gave her a look which told her not to aggravate the young pilots anymore than they already were. He then turned back to them. "Your machines haven't had their operating systems tuned for this sort of combat. You wouldn't be any use out there."

"That's-" Yzak started, but was halted by his comrade.

"That's enough, Yzak." Dearka said, "We have our orders." He led his comrade away as Waltfeld and Aisha climbed aboard their machine.

Had the two pilots have the capability to rewrite an OS in the heat of battle, then Waltfeld would've considered allowing them to join. However if they did, he was concerned that they'd only get in his way. He wanted to fight the Strike one-on-one.

Aisha giggled as if she could read his mind. "Remember this isn't personal. He is the enemy after all." 

"Yes, I know."

Aisha took her seat in the front gunner's chair while Waltfeld took the pilot's seat. Much to the surprise of many, Aisha had the best aim of the entire squadron, outperforming everyone one else. They were now settled in the cockpit of the beast-like TMF/A-803 LaGOWE. The yellow-orange colored machine was similar to the BuCUE, but vastly more powerful. Twin beam cannons were mounted to its back and beam sabers were placed within its "jaws".

"DaCosta, take care of the ship while we're away." Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes, sir." DaCosta replied, looking at his superior's face on the monitor. He swore he had never seen Waltfeld so excited in all the time he had served with him. "You're clear to launch, sir."

"Fire Gottfrieds and Valiants!" Natarle shouted. At her command, the Archangel's weapons unleashed a fury of firepower at the enemy in a brutal back and forth clash.

Outside, the ATVs continued to shoot down the ZAFT aircraft. The enemy's attack was primary on the Archangel and they didn't focus on the seemingly insignificant vehicles for the time being. The riders of one ATV brought down three VTOLs in one pass. They cheered, but their vehicle disappeared a moment later, destroyed by the fire of a GINN OCHER's hyper rifle.

Back on the bridge, the gauges at Sai's station flashed. "ECM and ECCM strength is up seventeen percent!"

"The Valiants' barrel temperature is reaching dangerous levels!" Officer Pal ordered.

"Captain, permission to use the Lohengrin?" Natarle requested.

"No, it'll cause too much damage and contaminate the surrounding area!" Murrue shouted, "Coordinate the output of the Valiants via the charge cycle!"

"But-"

"That's an order, Lieutenant!"

Natarle obeyed, but with great reluctance. She wanted to make the point that everything would be lost if the ship was destroyed.

On the screen, everyone could see the Skygrasper concentrating on the destroyer. The intense beam of the Agni obliterated the ZuOOTs stationed on the deck and dealt severe damage to the hull. A fiery explosion quickly followed and the destroyer abruptly slowed its speed and changed course, veering away from the battle.

"They're retreating!"

The crew let out a cheer at the sight of the ZAFT ship falling back. Now all that remained was the Lesseps, or so they thought. As though on cue, a tremendous shock shook the ship. Something had hit them from behind.

"What was that?"

Tonomura looked to the radar. "There's an enemy ship coming right at us from one-eighty!"

"They had another ship waiting to ambush us." Natarle growled.

Murrue realized she had underestimated Waltfeld's tactics. While attacking from the front, another ship moved around and snuck up behind them. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stuck the Archangel, causing it to tilt and plow into the Talpatia ruins, the site of an old mining station. The ship slammed into the remaining structures and then to the sandy soil. Now immobilized, it was a sitting duck as the Lesseps closed in.

"Fire the Heldarts and Corinthos!" Natarle ordered, trying to get some sort of counterattack underway.

Tonomura had just finished analyzing the data of the enemy ship. "This can't be, the Duel and Buster are on the deck of the Lesseps!"

The crew couldn't believe the news.

"Give me full thrusters and ascend at once!" Murrue ordered, "The Gottfrieds' firing line can't hit them from here!"

"I'm trying, Captain!" Neumann called back, "The ship's caught on something!"

When they collided, part of the ship became tangled in one of the old buildings' skeletal structuring. They were now unable to move and couldn't bring their weapons up to defend themselves. They were helpless.

Cagalli brought the ATV she was riding to a sudden halt when she and Kisaka witnessed the Archangel's crash. "Why aren't they moving?" she asked, "Have they lost all power?"

Kisaka searched for the Strike, when he saw Cagalli leap from the vehicle. "Cagalli, wait!" He tried to follow, but a wayward missile struck the ground between them, nearly causing the ATV to topple to its side. When he had recovered, he caught a glimpse of Cagalli safely climbing into one of the Archangel's hatches.

The Strike meanwhile battled one of the GINN OCHERs, beam saber against axe. Kira leapt into the air and brought the saber straight down, splitting the ZAFT mobile suit in half. Without wasting time, he hurled the saber, piercing the mono-eye of another of the ZAFT machines. He fired a shot from his beam rifle at another of the GINN OCHERs, the shot striking the cockpit and causing a violent explosion. In a short time, he had been able to destroy all five of the enemy mobile suits. Though panting hard, he looked to see the Archangel under attack from the rear. He turned to help, but suddenly he saw an energy beam coming right at him. He almost didn't raise his shield to block it. He didn't know where the shot could've come from, as he was certain all the GINN OCHERs were destroyed. He had learned his lesson from the previous engagement and made sure that he didn't simply disable the mobile suits. He turned to find an orange colored mobile suit the likes he hadn't seen before.

"Is that him?" he whispered to himself and dodged another volley.

"You were right, Andy. The boy is very good." Aisha said as she kept her eyes to the scope.

Waltfeld observed his opponent's movements. "He seems to be fighting calmer today. He seems to be in more control." He maneuvered the LaGOWE with great ease. "If worse comes to worse, do you think he'd surrender?"

"No."

Waltfeld knew that it wouldn't be any fun if Kira simply gave up. "And neither will we."

Murdoch flailed his arms when he saw Cagalli running across the hanger and right for the gangplank leading to Skygrasper 2. "What do you think you're doing?"

Cagalli was already starting up the engine and commencing a quick systems check. "I'm taking this thing out! Now open that hatch before I take off!"

"Ah, hell…" Murdoch grumbled and punched the controls that would open the hatch.

Cagalli began to lift off and streaked out of the hanger. She felt her chest constrict as the G-forces hit. After a moment she was able to fully breathe again and strained to move the controls. Piloting the real thing was different from the simulator. After her initial awkwardness, she began to handle it like a pro.

"Captain, Skygrasper 2 has just launched!" Tonomura shouted.

"What, whose piloting it?" Murrue demanded.

Cagalli switched on her radio. "It's me, Cagalli Yula!" She then tilted the controls and headed for the Lesseps, where La Flaga was already fighting. She fired her guns, the rounds blasting a turret, and blowing it to smithereens.

"Well, not bad, girl!" La Flaga complimented, "Just don't crash!"

The two Skygraspers flew across the sky like a pair of birds of prey, concentrating their new attack on the destroyer. La Flaga fired the Agni while Cagalli fired the Panzer Eisen anchor, grappling onto the hull. Swinging like a pendulum, she slashed another turret with the sword. She shouted in triumph and went for another pass. But then, she saw several missiles coming up behind her. She evaded, but two collided with each other, exploding. Bits of shrapnel hit her right engine.

"Damn it!" she yelled striking her console in anger. "I was on a roll!" Black smoke streamed from the fuselage and the thrust was dropping quickly. She pulled the controls with all her might to ensure a soft landing in the sand. As soon as her hit the ground, she checked the radio frequencies to hopefully overhear any chatter being broadcasted between the Strike and the Archangel.

The ship was in grave danger. In spite the efforts of Neumann, the only results of his attempt to break the ship free was the sound of grinding and bending metal. Suddenly, a shot from the Buster missed and instead hit the building that trapped them. Then the ship was freed and rose into the air. Their field of vision expanded and they finally got the Lesseps in their sights.

"Starboard, sixty degrees!" Murrue ordered, "Ready the Gottfrieds!"

When the order came, the Gottfrieds fired, sending high powered energy beam at their target. The Buster and Duel leapt into the air, narrowly dodging the shot. The beams struck the Lesseps' main gun, taking both it and the unfortunate ZuOOT next to it out. Thick smoke billowed from the ship's hull.

Kira did all he could to fend off his enemy's attacks. It was definitely different from a BuCUE and its pilot had unparallel skill. He suddenly recalled Waltfled's words, "There are those who think of war as a complex game, but they are very wrong. Unlike in sports, the game of war has no set time limit and no points are awarded, so how do you determine the winners and the losers? Does it end when all your enemies are dead?"

Was this the only choice he had, kill or be killed? Kira looked down to his gauges to find them nearing zero. Soon he'd lose power and be defenseless.

"This is bad, Andy." Aisha said, seeing all the damage the Lesseps had sustained.

"How can the ship still be moving after everything we threw at it?" Waltfeld hissed through his teeth. There were no more ZuOOTs or GINN OCHERs, and now the Buster and Duel were sluggishly trudging through the sand as Kira had done early in the first fight. They wouldn't be any use. He shouted in frustration and sped the LaGOWE forward, charging the Strike. The Gundam sidestepped the charge and fired, taking off the LaGOWE's right forearm.

"Watch it, he's going to get us!" Aisha cautioned.

"I know, I know!"

The Strike aimed for another shot, but Aisha fired first, hitting the rifle's engery clip. Kira tossed it away as it exploded. Waltfeld saw his chance and rushed forward again. The Strike pulled out a beam saber and the two mobile suits clashed, resulting in the LaGOWE's being cut apart and rendered inoperable. Waltfeld pulled back and hailed the Lesseps.

"DaCosta!"

His subordinate's face came on the screen. "Yes, Commander?"

"DaCosta, give the order to retreat. Gather what forces we have remaining and withdraw back to Banadiya. After that, contact Gibraltar and inform them of the situation. He switched off the channel, not waiting for a response. "You should get away while you still can, my love."

Aisha turned back and smiled. "I think I'll stick around and see what happens."

"Don't give that, you know what's going to happen."

"Right, and I'll stay right with you until the very end."

Waltfeld had to smile. He gazed into her eyes and every feature of her beautiful face. "All right!" he shouted and charged the LaGOWE once more.

Cagalli switched through the channels on her radio until she picked something up. After some more adjusting, she could hear Kira's voice clearly.

"Waltfeld, please stop this! This battle's over!"

"Not for me, it isn't!" Waltfeld's voice snarled over the channel. Somehow, Cagalli had patched through a channel for both Kira and Waltfeld. "This isn't over until one of us is dead!"

Kira couldn't understand why Waltfeld was still fighting. His forces had retreated, the Lesseps wasn't in any condition to fight, and the Archangel was safe. The LaGOWE's beam sabers came close to cutting into the Stirke.

"It's as I told you, there are no clear rules for ending a war!"

Kira dodged the attack, but not without having one of the Aile pack's wings sliced off. He parried and sparks flew from the LaGOWE's back. Before he had shown mercy, but this was the battlefield, and this was to be a fight to the death. Suddenly, the guages went blank and the Phase Shift died, with the Stirke's fuselage turning dull grey. Acting fast, Kira tossed away his shield and ejected the Aile equipment. With the decrease in the extra weight, he could manuever nimbly as he grabbed an Armor Schneider kinfe. When the LaGOWE closed in, Kira didn't hestitate to plunge the knife in the mobile suit's neck as he was slammed backwards.

The Strike now lay on the ground. Kira recovered his senses and checked his monitors. The LaGOWE collapsed and smoke and sparks spewed from the knife had stabbed.

Waltfeld pulled at the unresponsive controls as warning alarms blared. He knew what was going to happen next. He reached down and took his lover's hand. "Aisha, I'm sorry I dragged you into this." He couldn't that she had been too good for the likes him, but at the same time it was good to be by the side of someone who deeply loved him.

"I have no regrets, Andy." She said, "As long as I'm with you."

Suddenly, Cagalli saw a huge fireball erupt from behind a dune. She wondered if it was the Strike or Waltfeld's machine that had been destroyed. Just then, she heard a voice crackle through the radio. It was Kira's.

"I didn't want to kill him." Was all he said, "I didn't want to kill him."


	22. New Phase 22

New Phase 22

The night air was filled by the unfamiliar sound of celebration. A large bonfire was set in the middle of the Desert Dawn's mountain headquarters. Everyone danced, feasted, and sang, drunk on liquor and the sweet taste of victory. After what seemed like a long passage of time, Andrew Waltfeld was finally defeated. Sahib, Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga gathered for a toast.

"To a new Desert Dawn." Sahib smiled.

"To a brighter future." Murrue added.

"To an end of this war." La Flaga said, giving Murrue a quick grin.

As an afterthought, Sahib added, "And…to the Desert Tiger. Even though he was an enemy, in the end he was a noble warrior." After witnessing the last battle, he gained a sort of respect for a man who would sacrifice himself to save his men.

The four clinked their glasses together and drank. Natarle herself nearly chocked on the strong taste, but Murrue finished her glass in one swallow. Sahib chuckled and smiled genuinely for the first time since the officers had met him.

"You know, this is only battle you've won." La Flaga said to the guerilla leader. "Even without the Tiger, ZAFT won't give up their territory." There was something else, but he thought it better not to mention. If the ZAFT forces were eventually weakened and driven off, then the Earth Alliance would surely return and occupy the territory. And then Sahib and his people would be again in the same situation, only instead facing against the Earth Forces.

Sahib sat his drink down and laid his hand on a rifle. "Whoever comes, we will stand and fight them to the very last man."

Murrue had to say that she too had come to respect Sahib Ashman. People fought many reasons, but fighting for their freedom was the best of all. Just then, Sahib's son Yaru stepped up to the group.

"Father." The small boy said, "It's time." He then led them to where the funeral service for the men who lost their lives in the fight against the Desert Tiger.

As the names were listed, a thunderous artillery salute echoed through the valley. Once it was over, Murrue took time to gaze up at the night sky. La Flaga joined her and the two just looked up to the stars. After all that had happened to them upon reaching Earth, it was nice to take a relaxing moment of peace before continuing the trek to Alaska.

Meanwhile in space, Nicol stared down at the planet, fascinated by the sights of the colors of the land and water. He was excited to set foot on the planet, but the number of escort ships in orbit reminded him that it wasn't going to be a vacation.

"Hey, Nicol." A voice said from behind.

Nicol turned. "Oh, hello Athrun, Cade." He greeted his fellow pilots, and then he remembered something. "I wanted to thank you both for coming the other night." He had invited them to attend a concert he was performing at, and much to his delight, both were able to come.

"No problem, it was a great performance." Athrun said.

"Oh, really? Weren't you sleeping?"

Athrun stiffened slightly. "Oh, I just resting my eyes." He lied, "I've been pulling some extra shifts lately." That much was true.

"Anyway, like Athrun said, it was great." Cade said, "Truth be told, it was different from the music I normally listen to, but I enjoyed it. I didn't know you were so talented."

Nicol smiled. "Yes, but I'd like to take part in a proper concert someday. Anyway, I'm eager to get to Earth. I've never been there."

"Me neither." Athrun added.

"Likewise." Cade commented. "Call me crazy, but in spite of everything, I've always wanted to visit it."

All three were second generation Coordinators, and as such they were born and raised in outer space. While Nicol and Cade were interested in reaching Earth, Athrun was secretly dreading it. Once they reached the surface, they would receive their orders. More than likely, they would join Yzak and Dearka and resume their search and destroy mission against the Archangel and Strike Gundam. That would mean Athrun would eventually battle with his friend Kira. He wondered what Kira was doing right at that moment.

After escaping the African continent, the Archangel coasted across the Red Sea as though it was an enormous whale. The plan was to make it to the Pacific Ocean and then continue on until the ship reached JOSH-A. But until then, the crew was granted some time off to enjoy the scenery. While Natarle disapproved of it, for concern of the letting their guard down thus resulting in an enemy attack, Murrue knew it would be good for the crew to relax.

Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey stood at the railing and stared at the deep blue colored water.

"So is this your first time on the ocean, Kuzzey?" Tolle asked, seeing his friend's timidly gaze at the water."

"Yeah, I thought the desert was something, but this seems kind of weird to me. How far does it go down?" Born and raised in outer space, Kuzzey wasn't quite used to some things on Earth.

"Oh, pretty far in some places, I guess." Tolle answered.

"Yeah, and they say there's sea monsters too." Miriallia teased. Everyone laughed at her joke.

When everyone returned back inside, Kira walked out to the empty deck. He had to shield his eyes against the bright sunlight. He found a secluded spot and took a seat, only to just stare blankly at the horizon. His last battle against Andrew Waltfeld occupied his thoughts. He hadn't wanted to kill the man, but he had no other choice. In spite of the damage his mobile suit had sustained and his forces retreated, Waltfeld continued to fight until Kira dealt the fatal blow. He told himself that he had to keep fighting until it was all over, but Waltfeld's words echoed in his mind, "Unlike in sports, the game of war has no set time limit and no points are awarded, so how do you determine the winners and the losers? Does it end when all your enemies are dead?" He had had made up his mind not to waver and do what was necessary to keep him and everyone on the ship alive, but he couldn't stop thinking of what the man had said. He sniffed, fighting back tears with no success.

A door opened behind him and he heard Cagalli call out, "There you are." She came out and sat next to him. The sea breeze whipped her blond hair and she saw the tears on his face. "Have you been crying?"

"No." He lied and stood up.

"Wait." Cagalli said, stopping him.

Kira sniffened when she suddenly put her arms around him and gently hugged him. It felt strange, but familiar at the same time. It was like the times when his was around five or six years old and his mother would hold him. It was comforting and he felt his sadness melt away.

"Feel better?" she asked, to which he nodded.

They went to the railing and just stared out to the sea for what seemed like long minutes. After much insisting on her part, Cagalli was allowed aboard the Archangel the morning after the last battle with Waltfeld's forces. Of course, whereever she went, so did her bodyguard Kisaka. Kira wondered if the man was standing nearby but out of sight at the moment.

She turned to him and asked, "So why are you a Coordinator?"

He shrugged. "I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. It's just the way I was born."

"That's not what I meant." She said, "I mean, why are you fighting for the Earth Forces when you're a Coordinator? It just seems odd."

He liked her straightforward honesty. He too had asked him those kind of questions, why like his parents decided to make him a Coordinator. He did so to downplay the differences between him and the others. "Coordinator are just like everyone else."

"But you guys can do so many things better than we can."

"That's only if we practice, study, and train ourselves to do so. We aren't just given our abilities right when we're born."

That was a misconception of Coordinator that many Naturals had. Coordinators weren't superhuman at birth, but they did possess the ability to learn things at three times the rate of Naturals. Of course, without training, their talents wouldn't develop.

"And like Naturals, we are frightened, we can laugh, cry, and love. We're just enhanced humans, nothing more and nothing."

She nodded. "But there are those who beg to differ on both sides, you know."

He knew there was a lot of truth in that statement. There was something about Cagalli he liked. In spite of them arguing a lot, he enjoyed her company. It was calming to be around her, different from the others. Tolle and Miriallia never brought up the fact he was a Coordinator, neither did Sai or Kuzzey. Only Cagalli was direct with him about the subject.

"Well, here you are, Kira. I was wondering where you'd gone to."

They looked up to see Flay coming out to the deck. She took off her coat, unvieling a very provocative tank top.

"It really hot out here." She said as she grasped onto Kira's arm and smiled mirthlessly at Cagalli. "I wish you had invited me to join you." She pressed up against him.

"Sorry." He muttered, wondering why she was being so flirtatious right then and there.

"Shall we go back to our room for a bit?" she went on.

Kira wasn't sure how to reply. He felt guilty about his relationship with Flay, especially with Cagalli in front of them.

Cagalli casted a cold stare towards Flay and then shrugged. "I guess I'll leave the two of you alone." She left without saying anything else.

Kira was disappointed that she left. He wanted to talk to her some more. He suddenly resented Flay's presence and wished she had left them alone. She was becoming to be a nuisance sometimes. When he glanced her way, he was shocked to her eyes narrowed and her expression was one of malice as she watched Cagalli head inside. He felt a chill run down his spine, wondering why Flay looked that way towards Cagalli, as the two practically hadn't met.

"So are they crazy or stupid?" Kisaka asked.

"Maybe a little bit of both." La Flaga answered.

"Why is the Earth Alliance military leaving us to take care of ourselves?"

"I couldn't tell you that." Murrue sighed. While the Archangel and Strike were the state of the art weapons that were meant to tip the scales in the favor of the Earth Forces, HQ had repeatly denied their request for reinforcements and supplies. She wondered if the brass thought they were expendable. "The know thing I'm certain of is that we must avoid enemy contact."

"However if we make a run across the Indian Ocean, we'll have nowhere to go if we do come acoss enemy forces." Natarle said.

"Perhaps, but then again the likelihood of meeting a major ZAFT force out here is slim." Kisaka said, "At most, we may run into a patrol, but nothing more."

"Yes, but a patrol can report our location." Natarle reminded him.

"We'll have to do what we can." Murrue said, "The rest will be up to luck." However, would luck carry them all the way to Alaska?

"Will you two knock it off?" Tonomura's voice suddenly erupted from their right, "You're giving me a headache."

"What is it?" Natarle asked.

"Pal and Chandra here have been bickering about something with the sonar for the past twenty minutes."

"Well, these blips keep coming and going." Chandra said, "I don't know what they are, or if it's just a glitch somewhere." He looked to the guage. "See, here they are again."

Pal looked at the gauge as well. "They might be civilian craft, but their signals are slightly confused." 

Tonomura took a look for himself. "They can't be civilian craft, their moving too fast!"

"Then you think they might be…?"

"Enemies? Yes, I'd say so."

"All hands, battle stations!" Murrue shouted.

A pair of AMF-101 DINN mobile suit streaked across the sky, rapidly closing on their target. They were constructed of a design similar to the GINNs, but were built for atmospheric flight. Their armaments included the assualt rifle of a GINN, a shotgun-like weapon, and missile launchers. When the Archangel was in sight, they moved in to attack. The Archangel returned fire as La Flaga launched in the Skygrasper. The Strike was unable to take off for an air battle due to Aile Striker pack was still being repaired. All Kira could do was stand at the hatch and take shots at the DINNs whenever they got in close.

"I've picked up three more blips on sonar!" Tonomura shouted.

"What?!" Natarle exclaimed, "What are they?"

"Judging from their speed and propulsion, they have to be mobile suits."

"What, how could mobile suits being attacking from the water?" Natarle asked.

"Whatever they are," Tonomura replied, "they've just fired torpedoes!"

"Engines, maximum thrust!" Murrue ordered, "Neumann, get us out of here!"

Neumann yanked the control stick, bringing the ship out of the water. Moments after they got above the surface, they saw the wakes of the torpedoes that nearly hit the ship. They then spotted an off-white colored mobile suit bob out of the water before diving back down.

"Enemy mobile suit indentified!" Chandra called out, "It's a UMF-4A GOOhH!"

The GOOhN was an amphibious mobile suit built to attack enemy ships and bases from the water. With its armaments, it was a dangerous machine in and out of the water. As soon as they were targeted by the Archangel's weapons, they'd just disappeared beneath the water and resurface elsewhere to resume their attack. From his spot, Kira tried to follow their movements and took some shots at them, but kept missing. After several attempts, the GOOhNs simply kept away from the starboard side.

Kira was getting frustrated and had to directly face them somehow. If he was able to use superconductive propulsion, he could fight underwater with ease. The only viable weapon would be the Sword Striker pack. While its beam would be useless in water, he could use it like a regular sword. Once it was equipped, he made the last adjustments and dove into the water. His adjustments worked, but not to the extent he had hoped for.

The Strike sank into the water. Suddenly a white object appeared his screen, but before he could do anything, the GOOhN slammed into the Strike, knocking it aside before quickly speeding off in another direction. The second GOOhN moved in. Kira swung the Schwert Gewehr, slicing off the enemy mobile suit's dorsal fin, but doing little other damage. The first came back for another attack. Kira dodged it and grabbed hold of its fuselage as it passed. As he was pulled along, he tried to impale it, but his proximity alarm blared. Before he could react, a heavy shock struck him, causing him to lose his grip. A torpedo had hit him, but it didn't come from the other GOOhN. A new machine now entered the battle. He checked the data and found it to be one of the newest ZAFT mobile suits, the UMF-5 ZnO. It was closing in fast and as soon as it appeared, the GOOhN resurfaced to attack the Archangel once more. Kira tried to give chase, but the ZnO wouldn't allow him to do so. The ZAFT mobile suit extended its long arms and fired two green beams. Kira evaded the shots and turned to see a boulder that was behind him reduced to gravel by the beams.

He was shocked by the ZnO's firepower. He realized that the Strike's Phase Shift armor, while effective against projectile weapons, would be useless against the enemy's beam weapons.

In the air, the Skygrasper fired, its rounds hitting one of the DINNs, followed up with a missile. It penetrated the cockpit, causing the mobile suit to spew fire as it disintegrating. Its burnt remains splashed down into the sea. No sooner than it was shot down, the two GOOhNs came back, launching a new attack on the Archangel. La Flaga wondered where these enemy units could've come from as he swooped down for a strafing run.

The GOOhNs bobbed and weaved in the water as though they were toying with the Archangel's crew. No matter what, whenever the guns would swing to target them, the mobile suits would simply dive down to avoid the guns' firing arcs and resume their attack on another side of the ship.

"Damn it, we can't take this kind of beating for much longer!" Natarle shouted, "Where's the Strike?" The Gundam hadn't appeared since it dove into the sea.

"I don't know!" Sai replied, "But if there was a way to target the enemy mobile suits with the Gottfrieds!"

Murrue thought about how something like that could be accomplished, when she came up with an unorthodox idea. "Neumann, can you get the ship to do a barrel roll?"

Neumann was surprised by the question. That sort of maneuver was more suited for lighter craft, not a massive battleship. "I think so."

"Then do it!" She yelled, "Get the GOOhNs into the Gottfrieds' line of fire and take them out! Natarle, remember we only have one shot at this."

"Understood!"

Murrue grabbed the comm. "All hands, brace yourselves!" she turned to Neumann, "Execute barrel roll on my mark!" She quickly fastened her seatbelt. Tonomura reported the GOOhNs were approaching. "Mark!"

Neumann twisted the controls, maneuvering the ship sideways. Everyone hung on as the ship tilted. When the GOOhNs surfaced, they were directly in the Gottfrieds' line of fire. Natarle gave the order to fire and the beams caught the mobile suits, obliterating them. Meanwhile, La Flaga had damaged the second DINN, forcing it to retreat.

Back in the water, Kira was in trouble. The ZnO was fast and his long range weapons were useless underwater. He somehow had to get in close and attack, which was his only chance. Suddenly the explosion set off by the destruction of the GOOhNs distracted the ZnO's pilot and Kira saw his opening. He closed the distance between them and thrust his Schwert Gewehr at the enemy mobile suit's body. At the last moment, the ZnO spun back and Kira's attack only cut into its left arm. It recovered fast and grabbed the Strike with its clawed hand and began to pound it against the ocean floor. Kira endured the blows until he saw the ZnO raise its hand and point it at him. He knew the enemy was going to attack at point blank range. He needed to act fast or he'd be killed. He grabbed the Midas Messer beam boomerang and pressed the tip against the ZnO's body. With the direct contact with the fuselage, the beam blade would activate. It worked and he hit the reactor core. Only now the mobile suit was about to explode. He quickly grabbed it and threw it over a nearby ledge. The ZnO sank down before an explosion erupted, knocking the Strike backwards slightly.

Kira shut his eyes and took deep breaths. Right at the moment he felt a strange combination of relief and sorrow. While he was thankfully he managed to survive, his mind was plagued by wondering about the person he had just killed.


	23. New Phase 23

New Phase 23

At one of the Earth Alliance's Orbit Traffic Observation Centers, an alarm sounded when a new object was detected descending through the atmosphere. Recently more and more alarms sounded around the clock.

"Objects are currently over Yap Island, descending along the Qomolangma route." One controller reported

"They're MS containers, sir." Another added.

"It looks like another delivery for Gibraltar." The Center's commanding officer grimly said, "There's nothing we can do with their current route. They're utilizing their air superiority in the region." Because of that fact, all they were able to do was watch and report any new findings to JOSH-A and Porta Panama.

"Yes, and reports indicate that there's been an increase in activity at their Carpentaria base."

"I gather you've heard the rumors about ZAFT preparing a new offensive?" The Commander asked, "Well, it's beginning to look as though they aren't just rumors anymore."

"Will their target be Panama?"

"It certainly looks that way, they won't be satisfied until they have control of all of our mass drivers." With the mass drivers at Kaohsiung and Lake Victoria under enemy control, the only remaining one was at Porta Panama. "We must do all we can to ensure that ZAFT doesn't get Panama as well."

"A submarine carrier?" Murrue asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"It's the only logical thing." La Flaga explained, "We've been on the move constantly, in the middle of nowhere, and the enemy finds us. There's no way mobile suits can travel from Carpentaria all the way out here on their own. Therefore, they must have a submarine tracking us, since if it was a surface ship, we would've spotted it a long time ago."

Murrue knew that he made a correct assumption. That meant that if they were still being pursued, another ambush seemed very likely. There still hadn't been any word from JOSH-A about a possible escort so they still had to fend for themselves.

"Whenever it comes back, we'll have to take it out."

Murrue sighed. "I know that, but…"

La Flaga suddenly slapped her on the back. "Hey, don't worry about." He told her. "We'll think of something. Perhaps if we stick to more shallow water, they can't attack us there."

"Isn't that suggestion a bit groundless?"

"I like to think of it as a bit of encouragement." He grinned. With that, he headed down the hall.

Murrue sometimes couldn't fathom how La Flaga could remain so calm and collected in spite of a seemingly dire problem. Still, it was good knowing she had his support.

"Why shouldn't go to Orb?" Kuzzey asked.

"Simple, it's a big detour from our course." Sai told him.

"Besides, what would we do there if we went?" Miriallia added, "We're soldiers now."

"Yeah, but we never expected this to happen." Kuzzey said, "We were suppose to descend right on to Alaska, but it's been one mishap after another. I'm about ready to go home."

Sai and Miriallia sighed as both were growing tired of Kuzzey's constant whining. Meanwhile, Cagalli and Kisaka listened in on the conversation from a nearby table. When Orb was mentioned, he threw her a glance.

"Don't worry." She whispered, "I haven't told anyone anything."

"Don't you think it's time you told everyone the truth?"

"No, not yet." She answered, "But I will when it's necessary." She harbored a secret that only Kisaka knew. "I like to think of it as the guidance of Haumea." She smiled, referring to the deity of their native country.

Kira stepped inside, waved to Cagalli, but didn't say anything. He went to the drink dispenser. When he walked by the table where Sai, Kuzzey, and Miriallia sat, he noticed they had stopped talking.

"How Flay's seasickness?" Miriallia asked.

The day before, Flay had begun to complain about feeling nausea. Kira couldn't understand why, since there was very little motion, but he knew she had a nervous temperament.

"Oh, I think she's doing better. She took some medicine, but she's still lying down." He answered, hiding his true thoughts. He was nearly losing his patience with her at times, since she'd nag on about some things and treat him like a servant. He didn't want to say so, since they did share some pleasant times together. He got two drinks and turned to leave.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Sai said, not looking in Kira's direction.

Kira nodded and left. He and Sai hadn't spoken much to each other after it was revealed that he and Flay had slept together. Their friendship was strained, possibly beyond any repair.

"Please Commander, let us go after him!" Yzak pleaded, "I promise we can find and destroy him once and for all!"

Athrun, Nicol, and Cade heard their comrade's voice as they neared the briefing room. They had landed at Gibraltar and were informed to meet with Commander Le Creuset immeadatily. They heard the Commander's reply as they entered.

"You're too emotional, Yzak."

Athrun saw the scar on his comrade's face. "Yzak, what happened?"

Yzak only turned away, not saying anything.

"The wound's healed, but Yzak has said he won't have it removed until he shoots down the Strike." Le Creuset informed them, "But now we must focus on preventing the legged ship from reaching Alaska."

"We heard that Carpentaria's Morassim Team was en route to do so." Cade said.

"They were, but they were wiped down." Yzak replied, "Now the job should go to us! We started it; we should be allowed to finish it!"

"I feel the same way, sir!" Dearka growled, slamming his fist on the table.

Athrun, Nicol, and Cade looked at Dearka in surprise. He rarely got this aggravated about anything. Normally he'd take things and response in some sardonic way.

"I've had my own taste of personal humiliation thanks to that pilot." He continued. When he and Yzak had jumped from the deck of the Lesseps, their mobile suits sank into the sand and they could barely trudge along. All they could do was watch as the Strike decimated the ZAFT forces.

Le Creuset stroked his chin. "I must remain here to in order to prepare for Operation Spit Break. However, if you truly wish to seek the legged ship yourselves…"

"Yes!" Yzak exclaimed.

"Then the five of you will form a new team." Le Creuset said, "And to make sure everything is done orderly, Athrun will be in command."

Athrun was nearly floored by what he just heard. He didn't want to have the job to kill his friend. "Excuse me excuse, Commander, but why me?"

Le Creuset turned his gaze to the youth. "I trust your judgment, Athrun." He answered, "Now, if you'll all prepare for immediate departure, I'll ready transport to Carpentaria for you." He then left.

When the Commander was out of hearing range, Dearka leaned over to Yzak. "So I guess that we're now the Zala Team." He muttered.

As Athrun left the room, he swore he could feel Yzak and Dearka's glares. He knew that neither of them wanted to serve as his subordinates. He went to leave out of another exit, the Commander called to him.

"Athrun."

"Yes, sir?"

"You remember your promise, correct?"

Athrun fell silent. Earlier in the war, he had pleaded for the chance to persuade Kira to come over to their side. If he wasn't able to, he promised to personally shoot down the Strike and kill Kira. "Yes, sir."

"Good, because the team is your responsibility now. Don't let them down."

Meanwhile, back in the Indian Ocean, the ZAFT submarine and its crew plotted the next move. Even though the Morassim Team had been killed, they still had enough mobile suits to attack. And the Archangel was still presently their target.

"What is the enemy ship doing?" the Captain asked.

"It appears that they're sticking to the shallow waters." One officer informed him.

"Hmm, that won't help them. What are our remaining mobile suits?"

"Sir, we have two GINN WASP types and four DINNs."

"That'll be enough. Prepare to launch mobile suits!"

Athrun waited alone, watching as a number of carriers took off, taking the other members of the newly formed Zala Team to Carpentaria. Thanks to a last minute malfunction with his transport's systems, he wasn't able to go until it was corrected. The techs assured him that they'd be leaving shortly. As he waited, he thought over Le Creuset told him. He also thought of the promise he made to Kira the last time they had spoke. He promised not to hold back the next time they fought, as did Kira. He knew that there was no other way, as Kira was now his enemy. And as an enemy, he had to be killed; otherwise more ZAFT soldiers would die. Kira had already killed Miguel and wounded Yzak. He just didn't want to be the one who killed him.

On the Archangel, the crew had picked up the signals of the oncoming enemy mobile suits. Klaxons blared as everyone manned their stations. Kira rushed to the hanger, only to find something unexpected. Cagalli and Murdoch were arguing in front of one of the Skygraspers.

"But you have to let me pilot it!" she insisted. "I've done it before!"

"No way!" he countered, "There's no way I have to let you fly it!"

"But if this is destroyed, everyone will be killed." She narrowed her eyes. "And it'll be your fault because you didn't let me go."

"The little lady's got a point." La Flaga interjected from the seat of his Skygrasper, "Besides, we're going after their carrier, so we'll need all the firepower we can get."

Murdoch knew there was no way he was going to win this argument. "All right." He sighed, "Get suited up and we'll have it ready for you."

Cagalli hurried to grab an extra flightsuit from the locker room and put it on without changing her clothes. When she was ready, she climbed on board her machine.

"Remember, this isn't playtime, missy." La Flaga cautioned, "You watch yourself out there."

"I can take care of myself just fine." She countered as she slipped on her helmet.

On the bridge, the crew hurried to prepare for the enemy's arrival. Tonomura checked the sonar readings.

"Enemy mobile suits identified!" he called out, "They're UWMF/S-1 GINN WASPs!"

"CIC, can you calculate the enemy carrier's possible position from the mobile suits' wake?" Murrue asked.

"Affirmative."

"Then send the information to the Skygraspers, they'll take care of the carrier." Murrue said, "Prep the Strike for combat against the GINN WASPs."

At her order, the Strike was equipped with the Aile Striker pack and took off. From the air, he could spot the two incoming mobile suits. He analyzed the data sent to him. The GINN WASP was basically an aquatic version of the standard GINN. As they surfaced to attack, he swooped down to intercept them.

The Skygraspers took off and soared over the ocean to search for the enemy carrier. Wherever it was, they had to destroy it; otherwise it'd keep pursuing them.

"Where is it?" La Flaga muttered.

Cagalli kept her eyes on her radar. Suddenly a blip appeared and she looked down to the water to see what the device had picked up. It took her moment, but she spotted a shadowy object underneath the surface. "There it is!"

"Okay, I'll make the first run!" La Flaga shouted. He dove his machine down and fired two anti-ship missiles. The first missed, but the second scored a hit. It had penetrated the hull, causing water to spill into the breech. The submarine was forced to begin surfacing.

Cagalli then had her turn. She brought her machine down to make her run at the craft.

"Hey, don't drop too low, or you'll hit the water!" La Flaga cautioned.

"Damn!" She pulled the stick back, barely missing the surface.

"Idiot! That's why you have to follow my orders carefully!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

By then the submarine had surfaced. They saw it was a ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine. One by one, the three hatches on its hull were opening, probably ready to launch mobile suits. La Flaga hurried to fire a shot from the Agni. The blast burned through the hull and hit the fuel tank, triggering a massive explosion. Cagalli swooped down through the smoke, turning back to survey the damage. As she did, she saw that one DINN had escaped the hit and was on her tail. She spun back, but La Flaga came down from above, his guns blazing. This distraction gave Cagalli the chance to take a shot at the mobile suit. She whirled around and fired, her rounds coming dangerously close to La Flaga's Skygrasper.

"Watch where you're shooting!" he yelled, clearly irritated.

She was about to yell back, when the DINN fired. She veered away, but her Skygrasper shook violently. She had been hit and she quickly checked the damage. Apart from a thin trail of smoke streaming out, there didn't seem to be any other serious damage.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but he got my navigational module." She answered.

"Fall back for now. I'll finish things here."

"But I'm fine, really!"

"No, your machine is damaged! That makes you a liability!"

Cagalli huffed. She wanted to retort, but she knew he was right. She maneuvered her machine to a course that would take her back to the Archangel. On the way back, she suddenly came close to colliding with a ZAFT aerial transport. She looked back at the craft. If it was carrying enemy reinforcements, she couldn't fly back to the Archangel, since the craft would follow her. She swung the Skygrasper around, took aim, and fired. Her shots pelted the craft and fire spewed from its hull. The transport began to descend and she was ready to make another run, but another small explosion shook her Skygrasper. The damage she had already taken became worse and she started to lose control. The systems froze and she couldn't get the controls to respond. She skimmed across the water and then everything went black.

When she awoke, she wondered where she was. She could hear water splashing against the plane's fuselage. It was now very hot inside the cockpit and she feel sweat dripping down her face. She pulled off her helmet and wiped the sweat from her brow. She reached for the radio and turned it on. All that emitted was static. She then looked at her surroundings. She was near an island, but she'd have to swim to reach it. Once she did, she could at least get a rescue beacon set up and hopefully someone would be able to pick up the signal. She pulled the emergency pack from underneath the seat and opened the canopy. She jumped into the water, but as she did, a wave crashed over her, washing the emergency pack away. Despite the initial shock, the cool water felt refreshing against her skin. She made her way towards the island, but as she swam, she felt her flightsuit becoming waterlogged. When she got to the beach, she peeled the soggy suit off her before heading for the island's interior. Without the pack, she'd have to find food and water sources on her own. As she moved in, she caught a glimpse of the ocean through the vegetation. The island was indeed tiny. She then climbed up a hill to get a better vantage point, when she noticed something in her peripheral vision. It was a strange V-shaped antenna. She closer to find that it was one of the mobile suits that had been built at Heliopolis! She then found the red-clad pilot and instinctively drew her pistol. The pilot must've heard her because he suddenly looked up. Cagalli took a couple of shots at him, but he dodged and dashed up a ledge with amazing agility. She then carefully slid down the hill and slowly searched for the enemy pilot.


	24. New Phase 24

New Phase 24

Cagalli slowly stalked forward, keeping a vigilant watch for any signs of the enemy pilot. As she crept closer, she spotted something peeking from behind a rock.

She aimed her gun. "Hold it right there! You're a ZAFT pilot, aren't you?" There wasn't a response. "Come out with your hands up!"

Suddenly, an object was hurled out and Cagalli fired out of instinct. The bullet struck the object and it spun before hitting the ground. It was a cup and she realized it had been a distraction. She heard a noise behind her and whirled around, but it was already too late. The enemy pilot delivered a swift kick that knocked the gun from her hand and another to her sternum that sent her flying. Before she could recover, he was on top of her, had pinning her down, with his knife at her throat. Cagalli screamed, her cry echoing.

"A woman?" the pilot said, pulling the knife away.

Cagalli trembled as she looked the pilot in his face. He was a teenager, somewhere close to her own age. His expression showed his surprise at her gender. But after she looked into his eyes, she quickly regained some composure. "Yeah, I'm a girl." She said, "So what of it?"

La Flaga couldn't believe the news that Cagalli hadn't returned. He felt terrible that he let her go back to the ship in a damaged machine. Something must've happened to her along the way. "Has she tried to radio in at all?"

"No, not yet." Miriallia answered, "But there are a lot of electromagnetic waves that she might be, but the signal's probably weak."

"Captain, shall we list her as MIA?" Natarle asked.

Sai leaned over to Tonomura. "What does MIA mean?" He whispered.

"Missing in action. It's used when someone goes missing, but isn't known whether they're alive or dead."

"That's premature, Lieutenant." Murrue said, "How time is left before sundown?"

"An hour."

"That doesn't give much time." Murrue muttered.

"You don't really want to conduct a search now, do you?" Natarle demanded. "There may still be ZAFT forces pursuing us."

Murrue ignored her. She wouldn't just leave Cagalli without searching for her, not when she fought for the defense of the Archangel. With the sun setting, they had to hurry.

When Kira heard the news that Cagalli was missing, he grew more anxious with every passing second. He had been informed of the electromagnetic waves that would possibly hindering any rescue beacon signal and the number of small islands that dotted the surrounding area. Once he was aboard the Strike, he would be given several navigation maps to aid in his search.

"Hang on Cagalli, I'll find you." He thought to himself. When he stepped into the hanger, he found Kisaka waiting for him.

The older man only stood silent for a moment. "Please find Cagalli." He then said, bowing politely.

"I promise I will." Kira said. He then boarded the Strike and began his search.

While Kira and the others were concerned about Cagalli, there was someone else who thought differently. Flay heard the news and hoped that she had been killed or that she wouldn't be found. With her out of the picture, there'd be no one to get in between her and Kira.

Meanwhile, Athrun had tied Cagalli's arms and legs so she wouldn't be able to try to escape. "So are you really an Earth Forces soldier?" He casually asked as he tossed the ammo clip from her pistol into the sea. "You don't any I.D. tags and I must say that I've never heard anybody scream like that before on a battlefield."

Cagalli's face reddened, both in anger and embarrassment. Even though her hands and feet were bound, it didn't stop from squirming around. "This jerk went easy on me just because I'm a girl." She thought to herself.

Athrun took out his emergency pack and checked over the contents. He cocked his head over to her. "You were the one who shot down my transport, weren't you? I mean, that is your machine over there, right?" He pointed to the Skygrasper.

"That's right, it is." She answered, "But I told you already that I am not a soldier!" She tired to get up, but she could barely move.

He looked over to her. He thought that she was a strange girl, but spirited at the same time. She had shot at him like a trained soldier, but she had cried out a bloodcurdling scream when he had the knife at her throat. However, it was that scream that made him show mercy.

"You're one of the guys who destroyed Heliopolis, aren't you?" She suddenly asked.

The question startled him. Her gold colored eyes locked with his. He looked away from her accusing gaze and returned to the Aegis. He thought over Heliopolis. It wouldn't have been destroyed if the Earth Forces hadn't been building mobile suits in an otherwise neutral colony. Of course, its destruction wasn't the objective, but he knew that she wouldn't believe anything he'd tell her. He then went back to the Aegis' cockpit and tried the radio. The only thing he received was static and white noise. When he went back down, he found Cagalli trying to slither away at an incredibly slow pace.

He had to laugh as he walked past her. "You know, at this rate you'll be down to the beach in a couple of days." He went that way himself and gazed at the horizon. He could see dark clouds approaching and the flicker of lightning. There was a squall moving in fast. By the time he returned to his mobile suit, rain already was falling. From the cockpit he watched as the wind tore through the trees and the downpour flooded the ditches. It was different from the artificial rain that was used in the PLANTs in limited amounts. He heard the girl yell, followed by a splash, and peeked out to check on her again. He saw that she had slipped into a ditch that was quickly filling with water. He sighed as he maneuvered the Aegis' shield over her to act as an umbrella before climbing out of the cockpit.

"What the hell are you doing?" he smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?!" she almost screamed, "I fell in! Now help me out before I drown!" A surge of water then splashed over her.

Athrun pulled her from the trench. She was soaking wet and mud was smeared all over her. He couldn't help but laugh at her appearance. She only glared at him as she got back to her feet and hopped back into the rain.

"Hey, now what are you doing?"

"I'm just washing this mud off." She answered. She stood still, letting the rainfall on her. It felt refreshing against her skin. Suddenly she could feel the rope tied around her wrists came loose, followed by the one around her ankles. She realized that he had cut her free.

"Remember, I'm armed so please don't try anything funny." He reminded her. He then pointed to something underneath a fold in her clothing. "And it looks like you've got a stowaway."

Cagalli frantically felt around and pulled off her shirt. Athrun caught a fast glimpse of her body and turned about face, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He had never seen a girl, not even Lacus, that wasn't fully clothed.

Elsewhere, Nicol was becoming more anxious with each passing minute. He looked out the window at the setting sun. Dearka and Cade sat in the room as well as they waited for Yzak. Nicol glanced at the clock, paced in front of Dearka several times, and finally sit down, only to get right back on his feet. While they all had arrived at the Carpentaria base in the early afternoon, Athrun hadn't shown up. Once they learned that his transport had been shot down, the only thing they could do was wait for more news. Yzak was presently gone to check on the status of any new reports.

"Will you please stop pacing?" Dearka asked, putting down the magazine he had been reading. "It's getting very annoying."

Nicol stopped. "I'm sorry, but aren't you worried?"

"Not really." Dearka answered, "He's probably on some tropical island with a beautiful girl."

Nicol stomped his foot. "This isn't the time to joke!"

Just then Yzak entered the room.

"So what's the word?" Cade asked.

"The Zala Team has its first official mission." Yzak said with the dramatic fashion of a stage actor. "We are to conduct the search and rescue of Commander Zala."

There were times that N-Jammers were a nuisance, and this certainly was one of those times. With the interference they caused, it'd be uncertain when anyone would be able to pick up any signal from a rescue beacon.

"That's all?" Nicol asked, "We have to do the mission on our own?"

"HQ has its own concerns, you know, something having to do with a war." Yzak reminded him, "We'll have to do this ourselves." 

"Well, it's getting late, so we'll get to it in the morning." Dearka said mundanely.

"What?! How can you say that?" Nicol demanded.

"Look there shouldn't be anything to worry about." Cade said, "Athrun's capable of taking care of himself, and he still has the Aegis."

"Right, and it isn't like he tumbled through the atmosphere." Dearka commented, referring to what he and Yzak endured in their impromptu descend to Earth.

"In any case, we'll begin the search in the morning." Yzak said, beginning an end to the discussion.

With that, Yzak, Dearka, and Cade left the room. Nicol lingered back long enough to take a final glance out the window.

"I already told you, I'm fine." Kira insisted, not in the mood to argue.

"Like hell you are." La Flaga said, practically dragging the youth away from the Strike. "You were ordered to rest and just laying down for an hour doesn't count."

Kira had searched for Cagalli for close to two hours, but hadn't yet found any clues as to her whereabouts. He had been attempting to sneak out and continue the search when La Flaga caught him.

"Look, the sun will be up in only five hours. We'll both look for her then."

"Five hours?" Kira asked, "Cagalli may not hold out for that long." He tried to get out of the older man's grip, but La Flaga didn't release him.

"Look, we're all worried about her, and I want to look for her too, but we have to wait for daylight." He eased his hold on Kira. "I feel guilty about what happened. She was my wingman but I told her to get back to the ship alone and in a damaged aircraft. Do you know how I feel about that right now?" His voice shook.

Kira had never seen La Flaga display such emotion before. Normally he acted so calm and collected, but now he looked so full of shame and guilt.

"If anything does happen to her, I'll be the one at fault." He turned his back to Kira and walked away.

With a sigh of regret, Kira returned to his quarters laid on his bed. It was going to be the longest five hours he had experienced.

Back on the island, Athrun and Cagalli had taken refuge in a small cave. Cagalli's clothes were now drying next to the fire and she pulled the blanket around her tighter. She looked at the bottle of water and ration bars Athrun had offered. She was hungry, but she didn't want any handouts from an enemy soldier, even if he had been kind enough not to tie her up again.

"We'll more than likely have to spend the night here." Athrun said, sitting across from her and flipping some sticks onto the fire. "The radio signals are still weak."

"We're only stuck here because your side shot those damned jammers all over the planet." Cagalli pointed out.

"That was after the Earth Forces' nuclear attack." Athrun took a drink.

Cagalli knew he was right and couldn't argue. Her stomach then growled audibly.

"You should eat."

She looked at the food and water again. She was already using a blanket he'd given her, so what was the matter if she ate part of his food? She grabbed one of the ration bars, tore away the foil covering, and devoured it. She looked up to see him staring outside the cave. The flames illuminated his profile and she found it somewhat difficult to believe that someone so young and handsome could be a soldier.

"Shouldn't you tie me up again soon?" she asked, "If you leave like this and drop your guard, I'd be able to steal your gun and this situation would be reversed."

He chuckled as he tossed more wood on the fire. He then looked her square in the eye and she saw his own eyes were the same color as her deceased friend Ahmed's mother had given her. "If you try to steal my gun, I'll kill you, simple as that. That's why you can't do it. Remember that you still have your life."

"I think a ZAFT soldier is the person who should lecture about saving lives!" she snapped.

The fire crackled, filling the gap of silence until Athrun answered her accusation. "We were only there to steal the mobile suits being built by Morgenroete. We didn't mean to destroy Heliopolis in the process."

"What good do those words mean now?" she retorted, "It doesn't change that a neutral colony was attacked and eventually destroyed thanks to you!"

"And what about Junius Seven?" He shot back, "It was just an agricultural PLANT with no weapons or military value, but that didn't stop the Earth Forces from obliterating it with nukes! Every innocent man, woman, and child there was killed, my own mother among them." He paused for a second. "How could we have sat back and do nothing after that?"

Cagalli fell silent for a moment. "I've lost friends too, friends who died from your attacks."

The two leered at each other, not saying anything else. Soon Athrun regained his composure.

"Arguing about it won't anything." He muttered.

Cagalli stood and stepped outside, the blanket still wrapped around her. After the heated exchange, she needed to cool off. She glanced over to the enemy mobile suit. That thing's only purpose was to destroy. She thought over what Athrun had said about Junius Seven and knew that he was right. But more people would be killed as the war pressed on. She went back into the cave where she found him resting against the wall and falling asleep.

"Hey, you can't just go to sleep!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" he yawned.

"You can't just leave your prisoner alone, that's why."

"Fine, then I won't fall asleep." But he was already drifting off.

"Hey!" she said again, but she didn't get a reply. Did really think she wouldn't try to escape or steal his gun? Or was he simply toying with her? She looked at his face and sighed. He looked so innocent. She took a glimpse at the holstered gun, but just for a second. Filled with a strange feeling of guilt, she returned to the fire. She had trouble understanding what the guy was thinking. She had tried to kill him, but he let her go. Was he stupid or did he actually trust her? Whatever the case, she didn't feel right about trying to steal his weapon as he slept, it felt cowardly. Once more her gaze went out to the mobile suit. Her expression turned angry as she stared at one the machines that ultimately led to Heliopolis' demise. Just then, she recalled all her comrades that lost their lives fighting against ZAFT. A sense of resolve surged through her and she was going to make her move. She quietly crept on her sleeping foe, slowly kneeling next to him, and reached for his gun. It was then Athrun's threat rang through her head. He said if she'd try to steal his weapon, he'd kill her and he meant it. She hesitated and slightly pulled her hand back.

The wood on the fire popped loudly, causing her to flinch and Athrun's eyes snapped open. Cagalli tossed the blanket over him and snatched his gun.

"Damn it!" Athrun shouted, hurling the blanket off and pulling out his knife.

"I'm sorry, but I will shoot if I have to." Cagalli said, pointing the gun at him, "I can't just let you leave. That mobile suit will be used to attack Earth again. I know Orb is at fault for building them in the first place, but I can't let you use it."

"Then go ahead and kill me." He said, "I'm the pilot of that machine and in the end I'm the one who does the killing."

Cagalli's heart raced and cold sweat made the gun feel slippery in her hands. Could she kill him? She had only wanted to gain the upper hand so that she could destroy the mobile suit. However she realized that the destruction of the machine wouldn't stop him, for he'd just pilot another one. She had to kill him, so that others lives would be saved. But then again, he could've easily killed her so that other ZAFT soldiers' lives would be saved. Just then, she recalled what Andrew Waltfeld had gone on about war and when it would end. Why did she remember it now of all times?

Suddenly, Athrun reeled his knife back. "Don't you move!" he cried and threw his weapon.

Out of instinct, Cagalli fired. The bullet struck Athrun in the shoulder and he collapse to the cave floor and withered in pain. Cagalli wondered why the knife hadn't hit her, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to find a snake, venomous judging from it coloring, close beside her, killed by the knife that pierced its head. She realized that Athrun wasn't trying to harm her, but protect her. She dropped the gun and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling next to him.

He gritted his teeth. "I'm fine." He lied, "It's just a gaze." He stood up and grabbed the emergency pack.

"I can do it!" Cagalli said, snatching the pack away.

"No, I'll do it."

"Please let me do it!" She already tore open the first aid kit and had a haemostatic pad in hand. "You've already done enough favors for me. I can at least repay one by dressing the wound."

"Um, before do you that, would you mind dressing yourself first?"

At that moment Cagalli remembered that she was half naked. Underneath the blanket, all she wore was her underwear. Her face went red with embarrassment. "Don't look!" She ran for her clothes, which finally were dry. When she turned back, she found that he had his back to her and respectfully wasn't watching her dress. After she was finished, she cleaned and dressed the wound on his shoulder. Then the two both went to sleep.

Athrun awoke to the sound of what he thought were chirping birds. When he sat up, he realized that it wasn't birds, but the radio that was chirping. He dashed out of the cave and into the Aegis' cockpit and flipped several switches.

"Athrun, do you copy?" a familiar voice said, "I repeat, do you copy?"

"Cade?"

"Athrun!" Cade's voice now came in more clearly. "I think I got a fix on your location, we'll be there shortly."

"What's happening?" Cagalli yawned.

"The radio's working!" Athrun shouted. Then a second alarm caught his attention. A sonar buoy he had deployed was picking up another signal. He turned back to her. "There's something else approaching the island. It's not a ZAFT vehicle, so it must be one of your people. I don't want to start a fight here, so I'll have to hide the Aegis a bit further away."

"If that's the case, then I'll head back to my machine." She nodded.

Athrun smiled. "Well, good-bye." He turned to leave.

"I'm Cagalli, by the way." She called back.

"And my name's Athrun." He replied.

She nodded once more and ran off. He watched her until she was out of sight. She was an interesting girl. As he waited to be picked up, he kept repeating her name so he wouldn't forget it.


	25. New Phase 25

New Phase 25

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

The Archangel was being assaulted on nearly all sides. The Aegis, Duel, Blitz, Buster, and Panzer pursued the ship while riding on hovering platforms called Gulls. As the ship took more hits, thick dark smoke rose from numerous spots on the hull. La Flaga was flying in the Skygrasper and engaged the Buster, trying to divert its attention away from the ship. But he had to be cautious as well, for one hit from the enemy's primary weapon could easily bring him down. Meanwhile the Strike had taken a firing position on the deck and fired on the enemies that swooped in close. Equipped with the Aile Striker pack, Kira would quickly take off and drive away the enemies and return to the ship.

"Igelstellungs five and six have been damaged!" Chandra reported.

"Align the Wombats and aim for the Gulls!" Natarle commanded. While the enemy mobile suits had Phase Shift armor, the Gulls did not. That was the key.

Kira heard the instructions and began to target the Duel as it attacked the engines. He adjusted the scope and squeezed the trigger. The beam cut through the Gull, sending the Duel flying. Only now it was coming straight at Kira. The Duel then pulled out one of its beam sabers and attacked. The next instant however, its saber was damaged by Kira's own, as he had severed it at the hilt. The Strike then leapt to engage the Blitz, which had swooped in to assist the Duel. Unable to dodge, the Blitz took the full force of the hit, and was knocked off its Gull. After it fell, Kira sliced the machine in half before heading back to the ship once more. Now there was only three left, one of which was the red mobile suit he knew Athrun piloted.

"This battle is taking place twenty kilometers from our border, far too close for comfort in my opinion."

Men and women sat at a long table and watched the newscast closely. Live images of the battle were being sent directly to Orb's Security Council. Around the table sat each province's lords and other close associates. Homura, the current Representative Lord kept quiet and took a quick glimpse to his left. There sat his older brother, Uzumi Nara Attha, the former lord. He had held the position prior to abdicating in the wake of a controversial scandal. He too remained silent as more images were broadcasted.

"This is intolerable!" cried on lord.

"We must keep them away at all costs!" exclaimed another.

The United Emirates of Orb, sometimes called the Orb Union, or simply Orb, was a neutral nation comprised of a group of twenty islands located just below the equator. In spite of the country's small size, it was wealthy thanks to several industrial powers.

Homura wasn't certain of what course of action to take. He turned to his brother. "What is your opinion?"

Uzumi cleared his throat. "Our nation mustn't make any exception in regards to our neutrality. They must not be allowed to cross our border." In spite of his abdication, he still unofficially had power. He turned his attention back to the screens.

The ship quaked under the intense fire and Cagalli had to grab the wall to keep her balance as she made her way to the bridge. Regret filled her as she knew Athrun was piloting one of those machines. She swore under her breath and knew that would've happened if she let him go. But then again, she couldn't bring herself to kill him in the first place. She finally made it to the elevator and stepped in.

"Cagalli, wait!" Kisaka shouted behind her, "What are you doing?"

"I have to contact Orb!" She replied, punching a button. With that, the doors closed and the elevator headed upward. In no time the doors opened again and a numerous voice rushed in.

"There's an Orb fleet forming along the border!"

"Yes, the cavalry has arrived!"

Everyone on the bridge sounded hopefully, but Murrue knew better. The Orb fleet wouldn't be coming to help them. "Change course to fifteen degree to port!" she ordered.

Neumann was dumbfounded. "But that'll take us away from Orb!"

"If we get any closer, then they will open fire on us." Murrue solemnly said.

Sai, Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey stared at the captain in bewilderment. They, like many others of the crew, were citizens of Heliopolis and therefore Orb was their homeland. But from Orb's point of view, they were aboard a military vessel that belonged to the Earth Alliance. If they crossed into Orb's territory, it would be seen as an act of war.

"Orb isn't our ally, remember that." Murrue went on, "They won't violate their neutrality to help us."

Cagalli then rushed over to Murrue. "Don't worry, head straight in! You have to let me contact Orb!"

Before the Captain could reply, Pal announced that the ship was being hailed by the Orb forces. The primary monitor flashed on and everyone could see the captain of the Orb flagship.

"Attention Earth Alliance and ZAFT combat units!" he announced, "Under our neutral status, we cannot allow armed vessels to enter our territory. Should you continue on your present course and cross the border, we will not hesitate to exercise our right of self-defense and open fire on any and all intruders."

The crew was in disbelief. They couldn't fathom why a nation that helped build the Archangel now would deny it entry. Kisaka had made it to the bridge and heard the announcement as well. Cagalli clenched her fists in frustration and she went over to the communications center.

"Never mind that! Keep going and head right for their territorial waters!" She then snatched Kuzzey's headset and shouted to the Orb captain. "The Archangel will stay on course to enter Orb's territory, but it is not, I repeat, not to be fired upon. You will not attack under my authority!"

"Oh, really?" the Orb captain demanded, "And you exactly are you then?"

"My name is…Cagalli Yula Attha, daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha."

Half the bridge let out a gasp while the other was stunned silent. They couldn't believe that Cagalli, such an uncouth, brash, and hardheaded young woman, was the daughter of Orb's former leader and a member of the esteemed Attha family.

The Orb captain stammered before he finally said, "Do you have any proof of your identity?"

Before Cagalli could answer him, the screen went black and the ship rocked from an explosion on the aft of the ship. Outside, the Buster and Panzer attempted to disable the Archangel before it could slip into Orb's territory. The Skygrasper counterattacked and the Buster turned its sights on the small craft. La Flaga managed to dodge the beam that was fired at him, but pulled back. However, now it was the Strike that launched a counterattack. It fired and scored a direct hit to the Gull the Buster stood upon. But in that split second, the Panzer rushed forward and opened fire with its mortar launcher. The projectile struck one of the Archangel's engines.

The force of the explosion threw Cagalli back, but Kisaka broke her fall and grabbed her tightly. The rest of the bridge was in pandemonium as alarms shrieked and damage reports came pouring in.

"Engines one and two are hit!"

"Propulsion levels are falling rapidly!"

"We can't maintain altitude!"

Murrue wasn't sure as what to do now until Kisaka got along side her.

"If we're going to sink, we might as do so within Orb's territorial waters." He whispered, "But don't worry, the gunners are very accurate and they can hit anything. However, they can also make it look like they did hit something."

Murrue was puzzled by that comment for a moment, but she then understood want he meant. "Got it." She nodded. She turned to Neumann. "Lieutenant, feign loss of navigational control and guide us into Orb's territory! Send out a distress signal and inform La Flaga and Ensign Yamato not to fire on the Orb ships!"

Neumann did as ordered. The ship listed to the side and plunged into the water, and directly in front of the Orb fleet.

Athrun couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as the Orb fleet fire a barrage at the Archangel. The ship disappeared from view beneath enormous spouts of ocean spray. He tried to pursue the ship further, but the moment he did, a number of shells came at him. He cursed under his breath and lowered his rifle, as he was running low on power. The only thing he could do was just watch as the Archangel was pounded by the artillery. As he looked on, many thoughts flooded his mind. First there was the fact that Kira had certainly become more skilled than he was the last time they fought. Then there was one voice, Cagalli's voice. He had heard her over the open channel. While he could hardly believe it, he knew it really was the girl he had met back on the island. He wondered how she could be Orb royalty. But there wasn't time to focus on that subject. He and the others turned around and went off to return to their mothership.

"Well, that certainly was an outrageous farce, but there wasn't any other way." Uzumi vacantly stated. Everyone in the room knew the reason things turned out the way they did only because his daughter was aboard the ship.

"So what now? What about the official announcement?" someone asked.

"There's already a draft." An aide handed it to Uzumi, who skimmed the document.

"It'll suffice. I will take care of this matter. I am going to speak with Morgenroete and the ship's officers."

Homura nodded and rose, signaling an end of the session. The lords and their aides began to file out. Amidst the exiting, someone declared, "This is a complete disaster."

"And who is to blame for this disaster?" Uzumi asked, bringing an abrupt silence to the room. Everyone knew that a number among them was at fault.

"This location cannot be spotted by a satellite." Kisaka informed Murrue as the Archangel was escorted towards a massive underground cove where there was a secret docking bay. "Onogoro Island is where Morgenroete creates many of its advanced ships and other technology."

Murrue turned to him. "Isn't it time that you tell us who you really are?"

Kisaka smirked, but then stood at attention. "I am Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, Orb Land Forces, 21st Special Airborne Division." He tilted his head towards Cagalli. "And her bodyguard."

"So she's the real thing?" Miriallia whispered to Tolle.

"I guess so."

"What are we to do now?" Murrue asked.

"You'll know once the Lion arrives." Kisaka answered.

"Who's the Lion?"

"That's the nickname of Uzumi Nara Attha. There are those who call him 'The Lion of Orb.'"

Yzak flung the document on the table. "Do they really expect us to believe this BS?" he exclaimed, referring to Orb's official press release. "We're being made to look like idiots." He shot a glare at Athrun.

The Zala Team now gathered inside the briefing room of the Cousteau, a ZAFT submarine that was hiding just outside of Orb's territory.

"For all we know, the legged ship has already slipped out and gotten away." Dearka added.

"Dearka…" Nicol scolded.

However it was to be expected that Yzak and Dearka would be this aggravated. The Archangel had once again slipped out of their grasp, and they had very little reason to actually the press release. After all, Heliopolis was a colony that was owned by Orb and was used to illegally manufacture mobile suits.

"Look, it doesn't matter what we believe." Athrun said, looking at his copy of the document. "We can't refute this as long as this is Orb's formal statement."

"What?" Yzak yelled.

Meanwhile Cade was using a PDA-like device and showed it to his teammates. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah, it's what I'll use to knock your damned teeth out!" Yzak growled.

"No, it's a map of Orb's territory." Cade shot back, "There are some places where that ship could be hidden. Now there's no way the ship could make it to Alaska after the damage we gave it, so it has to be in Orb somewhere."

"If that's the case, why don't we just move in, locate and destroy the ship, and then leave?" Dearka asked.

"What, and spark an international incident?" Cade retorted, "Remember, this isn't like Heliopolis. If we barged in, it'd be the five of us against whatever they can throw at us." While Orb's military wasn't exactly large scaled, they did possess some of the most state of the art technology. "And have you guys forgotten that they helped build the mobile suits we're now using?" Neither of them answered and he turned to Athrun. "Come on, Commander, you know I'm right."

Athrun did agree with Cade, but he was aware Yzak wouldn't be pleased with his decision. "Carpentaria will keep up pressure on Orb's government through the diplomatic channels." He watched Yzak roll his eyes. "In the meantime, we'll infiltrate Orb ourselves and conduct a reconnaissance mission."

After a long pause, Yzak threw his hands in air. "All right, if that's the best we can do." He said, giving up.

"It is." Athrun assured.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Nicol said.

"Yeah, whatever." Dearka muttered. He then stood and left the room.

Yzak followed him out, but stopped at the door. "I'll follow your commands, Athrun, but remember when everything is said and done, I am the one who gets to take out the Strike."

"Who'd of thought that we'd come back to Orb this way?" Tolle asked.

"I know." Miriallia sighed. Part of the crew had gathered in the mess hall. As he walked by to get a drink, Kira could overhear part of the conversations. Even those who were born and raised in Heliopolis their homeland, as the colony was owned by the nation.

"What do we do now?" Kuzzey asked.

Sai shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that we aren't allowed to leave the ship."

"They say it's for security measures." Tolle added.

"But why?"

"There is a war going on." Neumann reminded them, "To them, we're foreign troops."

"My parents are living here now." Miriallia muttered quietly.

Many of the survivors of Heliopolis, including most of the crew's families, had been safely relocated to Orb. Kira left the mess hall and thought over the last time he saw his parents. He had overslept after a night of staying up later to work on some project, then ran out without saying good-bye to them. Typically, that was a normal morning, except the events of that day turned into anything that wasn't normal.

He returned to his room to find Flay lying on the bed, flipping through various channels on the TV. Birdy hopped around her. Kira suddenly felt sad for some reason. He handed her a drink and sat down beside her.

"Did you want to take a look outside?" he asked.

"No." she answered, sounding bored.

"Are you still feeling seasick?"

"Kind of."

They sat in silence for a moment. Kira thought that she was angry with him about something. "There's a chance we'll get leave while we're here. Do you have any family you'd like to see?"

"My parents are dead." She reminded him, "I don't have anyone else."

Her words stabbed him like a knife. Her father had died because he couldn't protect him. She then leaned on his shoulder. The fact was, he reasoned, that she wasn't angry, but deeply sad. She was now home, but there wasn't anyone to greet her.

"As you are well aware, Orb is officially neutral." Uzumi said as he spoke with Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga.

"Yes, we know that." Murrue nodded. As she sat across from the former lord, she began to understand how he earned his nickname. He had a fierce but proud presence about him. In fact, the Attha bloodline had produced many wise and noble leaders and Uzumi was no exception.

Originally Orb was created by a number of different clans joining together, but the Atthas had much of the influence. It was under their leadership that Orb transformed from a tourist destination to a great economic power with the development of high-tech enterprises.

"Our official reports will say that our forces pursued your ship prior to your escape from our territory." Uzumi continued.

"Yes." Murrue replied.

"I'm sure that no one will wonder if you saved our ship because your daughter was onboard as well." La Flaga sarcastically said, smirking.

Uzumi scoffed. "Do you believe that the fate of a country and the life of a foolish daughter weigh the same to me?"

"My apologies."

"I have followed your exploits." Uzumi then said, "Much as happened since Heliopolis, and in many ways it's our own fault. However, there is a number of us, myself included, who sometimes wishes that your ship and the mobile had been destroyed along with the colony."

"What-?!" Natarle started to say.

Uzumi raised his hand. "I simply meant that they've been the cause of some strife lately."

"That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that we are here now." Murrue pointed out.

Uzumi breathed a sigh. "We preserve our neutrality because we don not wish to make an enemy of either the Naturals or Coordinators. That's why we welcome both here."

Shunned by other nations, Coordinators sought sanctuary in the PLANTs or in any nation, such as Orb, that would accept them. As a result, Orb had an integrated population which proved that Naturals and Coordinators could live side by side in peace. However Orb's neutrality came at a grave price which was paid by maintaining a strong military force.

Uzumi sat up. "We will repair your ship, but only if a number of conditions are met." He said, "First, we would like copies of the Strike's combat data. Second, we want the Strike and the pilot Kira Yamato to be taken to Morgenroete temporarily."

"That's impossible!" Natarle exploded.

Uzumi shrugged. "It's your choice. I'll be waiting for your answer."

A short time later, the officers gathered back on the ship to discuss the proposal.

"We cannot agree to those demands!" Natarle raged, "They are completely unacceptable!"

"Well, what else can we do?" La Flaga asked, "We all can't swim to Alaska, now can we?"

"How can we be certain they'll honor their terms?" Natarle asked.

"If they wanted the Strike right now, they could've easily taken it." La Flaga replied.

"They must be under pressure by ZAFT." Murrue said, "They can't show any signs of siding with us, otherwise ZAFT may declare war on them."

"So what?" Natarle demanded, "They are an Earth nation, they should be in this war!"

"Then what about their Coordinator population?" La Flaga asked, "Would you have them side with ZAFT or stay and face something terrible?"

"In any case, they're only helping us so that they can get something in return that's more valuable than money, and that's technical information." Murrue said, twisting a finger through her hair. "They're taking a great gamble in hopes of reaping an even greater reward. We'll agree to their terms."

While she had La Flaga's support, Natarle was another matter. She leaned in close. "I'll do whatever you say, Captain, but know that I'll bring this with high command." She stood and left the room.

When the door shut, La Flaga turned to Murrue. "You're going to get an earful once we reach JOSH-A."

Murrue smiled. She was aware that Natarle had a list of grievances about some of the ways she commanded the Archangel, but if they survived long to get put on trail, she'd welcome the opportunity to defend her actions. She suddenly tired and La Flaga could see it.

"You should take a chance to get some rest." He said, giving her shoulder a gentle pad. He then left.

An argument could be overheard coming from Cagalli's stateroom. Several crewmembers gathered outside, trying to listen in.

"No, I am not wearing this!" Cagalli said.

"It is the proper thing for your social position." Kisaka countered.

"But I hate it!" she complained.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you like it, you're wearing it and that's final." He insisted. "Now let's go."

The door opened and the bystanders were stunned by Cagalli's appearance. No longer in her usual cargo pants and t-shirt, she now wore an elegant gown. She looked sullen as she walked down the corridor, with Kisaka following. He tried to take her hand, but she shook free.

"I can walk by myself."

"No." Kisaka said, taking her by the arm. She finally gave up and let him escort her.

The crowd was surprised by her change in appearance. As they turned around the corner, she spotted Kira and Flay heading for the mess hall. Of course Kira wasn't surprised by her look, as he had since her in a similar ensemble at Andrew Waltfeld's headquarters. Thinking back to the humorous exchange they had when he commented that she was a girl and her getting upset at it, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny now?" Cagalli demanded.

Kira smiled. "Nothing, your highness." He bowed and she turned away, humiliated further.

When he stood back up, he found Flay was once again glaring fiendishly at Cagalli. He couldn't understand why she hated her so much. They never spend any time together and Cagalli hadn't done anything to Flay. Kira then thought of something else. Now that Cagalli's secret that she was a princess was out, he might not be able to speak to her as comfortably as they had. In fact, he feared that he may never get the chance to see her ever again. He suddenly felt a sense of loneliness.

In the morning, technicians had arrived and began work repairing the Archangel. Natarle and Neumann watched as they worked. They scrambled over the hull and worked with precision skill.

"They're certainly fast, aren't they?" Neumann asked.

"Yeah." Natarle sullenly replied. She wasn't pleased that this repair work was the result of giving up precious combat data.

Neumann picked up on her bad mood and decided not to say anything else.

Murrue stepped inside the bridge. "Good morning." She offered.

"Good morning, Captain." Natarle saluted. "The technicians from Morgenroete have arrived and work is already underway."

"Excellent. Where's Ensign Yamato?"

"He and the Strike are being escorted to the factory."

"Very good. You're relieved." Murrue walked past, but Natarle stayed on deck. "Is there something else you need to say?"

"Captain, may I have permission to perform a thorough inspection and possible adjustments of our internal systems while we're in port?"

"That'll be fine. You have permission."

Neumann held his breath at the tension between his superior officers. He didn't exhale until Natarle left the bridge. The two had different outlooks at commanding a ship. Whereas Natarle took a tough stance, Murrue was more easygoing and approachable. Some considered it a sign of weakness, Natarle certainly did. But at the same time, Natarle was able to make snap decisions and wasn't burdened by her emotions. On the other hand, she was more inflexible when she made up her mind and hated to be proven wrong. They were definitely different, but maybe that was the reason they had been able to survive this long. As he went back to his console, Neumann hoped they'd be able to make it to Alaska.

Down in the dock, the technicians busily worked to repair the damage the Archangel had sustained in the last battle. A top priority was the engines. Kisaka had come down to supervise the work. As he walked about, he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hello, Colonel, sir!"

Kisaka turned to find a familiar face. The youth was roughly Cagalli's age and he wore similar clothing as the rest of the technicians, apart from that his uniform was a dark cream color and the sleeves were rolled up. His slivery-blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail and goggles rested on his forehead.

"Hello, Michael."

Michael wiped his hands clean and said, "I heard that you and Cags had quite an adventure in Africa."

Kisaka nodded. "You could say that."

"I also heard about Tassil. You have my condolences, sir."

"Thank you."

"Oh, by the way, I heard that the pilot of that mobile suit, the Strike, is a Coordinator."

"Yes, it's true."

Michael nodded. "I certainly you like the chance to meet him. He sounds like an interesting guy."

Kira slowly moved the Strike through an archway and into an elevator large enough to accommodate a mobile suit. The door shut and the elevator descended. When it opened, Kira looked around in amazement when he found himself in a vast underground factory.

"This way." His guide, Erica Simmons' voice said over the intercom as she directed him over towards a maintenance bed. Once he parked the Strike, he exited the cockpit.

Erica was in her thirties, casually dressed in a short jacket and jeans. She smiled at Kira. "We can do complete work on the Strike here."

"Okay."

"Now if you'll please come with me." She said, walking at a brisk pace. "There's something I'd like to show you."

They walked past a number of other corridors before reaching another gate. When it opened, Kira gasped at what he saw. There stood a line of mobile suits that resembled the Strike.

"Amazing." He said.

"Do they surprise you?" a voice said. Kira and Erica turned to find Cagalli, back in her usual clothes, walking up to them. "The Strike and the others weren't the only mobile suits being built at Heliopolis."

"This is the M1 Astray model." Erica said, running her fingers across a computer's keyboard, bringing up blueprints of the unit.

Kira glimpsed at the blueprint and then back at the actual thing. He looked closer and saw some considerable differences between the M1 and the Strike. The vernier thrusters on the M1's backpack did resemble the Gundam's Aile Striker pack, with the addition of wings, possibly for providing better maneuverability. "So what does Orb plan to do with these?"

"They're for Orb's defense." Erica answered, "There is a price for maintaining neutrality."

"Yet Orb shouldn't need this kind of firepower. No, once we didn't even need this kind of technology." Cagalli corrected herself. "That was until my father betrayed us."

Kira was shocked, not entirely sure if Cagalli's words were serious. She turned and then he noticed that her left cheek was slightly red and swollen.

"You know that's not what happened." Erica said, "Lord Uzumi didn't know that Heliopolis was assisting the Earth Alliance in developing the GAT series mobile suits."

Cagalli scoffed. "Then as the nation's supreme leader, he should've known." When she first saw the Strike at Heliopolis, he called her father a traitor. Now Kira understood why that was.

"So what, didn't he take responsibility and step down?" Erica countered.

"Only after he turned over his duties to my uncle, who listens to whatever he says. In the end, nothing's changed whatsoever."

"You can be an ungrateful child sometimes. It's a wonder you got only a slap across the face."

Cagalli looked embarrassed and her hand went to where she had been struck.

Erica turned back to Kira. "Shall we continue?"

Kira followed after her, taking one last glance at the line of M1 Astrays. He wondered if Orb would ever have to use those to defend themselves. He certainly hoped that they would never have the need to. The three of them stepped into another elevator and descended further down. They then emerged into a lab overlooking a spacious arena. A trio of additional M1 Astrays stood inside.

Erica went over to an intercom. "Asagi, Juri, Mayura!"

"Hey!" answered three high-pitched voices.

Kira was surprised that girls were piloting the units.

"Lady Cagalli?" Asagi called.

"Hey, you're right, she's finally back!" Juri added.

"Welcome back." Mayura said.

"Yeah, thanks." Cagalli answered gloomily.

Kira was astonished that the shrill girly voice belonged to actual mobile suit pilots, but Erica and Cagalli seemed used to it.

"So who's that next to you?" Mayura asked, "He's cute."

"It looks like Juri isn't the only one who's been spending time with a cute boy." Asagi added.

"Yeah, but he isn't as cute as Lowe." Juri said.

"Will you three knock it off?" Cagalli snapped. The girls giggled in delight, none of them seemingly concerned of her social rank. "You guys are going to pay for this later."

"Okay that's enough." Erica said, "You three begin the drill."

"Roger!" the trio answered.

At first Kira wasn't sure what they were trying to do. The three Astrays walked about, thrusting their arms, and stomping their feet, but their movements were slow and jerky.

Cagalli slumped. "Nothing's changed at all."

"But they're twice as fast as before." Erica informed her.

Kira was stunned by that statement. He couldn't imagine how the machines could be any slower.

"At that speed, they'll be easy targets." Cagalli criticized, "They'll only be useful if you want the enemy to shoot them."

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean!" Asagi said.

"Yeah, you don't know how much work we've put into them!" Mayura added.

"And neither will the enemy, nor will they care." Cagalli shot back.

"At least we can get them to move!" Juri countered, "Let's see you try this!"

"Fine, just let me show you!" Cagalli exclaimed, but Erica put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Cagalli is right, you know." She said, "They've still got a way to go."

Kira now fully understood what La Flaga had meant when he once talked about Naturals trying to pilot mobile suits. It was simply too difficult.

Erica then turned to him. "That's why we need your help." She said, smiling. "We need you to help us work on an OS that would allow Naturals to pilot mobile suits on an equal scale as Coordinators."

Kira had already figured out why he was escorted to the factory alone. They didn't want outsiders, much less Earth Alliance soldiers, to see their secret military installation. The sole reason he was brought was that they needed his technical skills. Murrue had told him about Orb's offer and he agreed to it, knowing that it would be the only way to get the Archangel repaired so they could continue on.

The eastern sky was turning faintly red in the early morning. A small fishing boat floated off the shore of Onogoro. There really wasn't anything conspicuous about it; apart from that the fisherman kept checking his watch as if he was waiting for something. Eventually the boat tilted slightly. A hand reached out of the water and grabbed the boat's line. The fisherman smiled and helped the wetsuit-clad person on board. Four more people appeared beneath the water's surface. They each climbed onto the boat and removed their scuba gear. The first on board extended his hand to the fisherman.

"Athrun Zala of the Zala Team."

The fisherman shook hands with Athrun. "Gentlemen, welcome to Orb, the country of peace." He smiled.


	26. New Phase 26

New Phase 26

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

The fishing boat slowly coasted through the water as it neared the shore. There was a slight fog, but it was lifting.

"So what's our destination?" Athrun asked.

The fisherman pointed ahead. "Onogoro Island. What you're looking for should be there, if it's there at all."

"Have you heard anything else?"

"No, either it's well hidden or the press release was true."

Athrun shrugged. It didn't matter either way. They had to search the island for the enemy ship. He and the others waited as the boat slowly pulled into an inlet. Once they landed, they quickly changed into Morgenroete work uniforms. After they were ready, the fisherman handed over three copies of a map of Onogoro Island and some rough sketches of the layout Morgenroete's facilities. However, much of the sketches were blank, therefore the team couldn't relay on them. He then passed out I.D. cards.

"These will get you past the first gate of the factory, but from there security gets tighter and uses an individual data system. It's all I could get on such short notice."

"This'll be fine." Athrun assured him.

With that, the fisherman left. He'd return at sundown to pick them up. The Zala Team then headed inland. Athrun secretly hoped they wouldn't find anything, but he knew that Kira and Cagalli were somewhere on the island. He wondered if he'd actually see them, however he thought that wouldn't be likely.

Back in the facility at Morgenroete, repairs on the Strike and Archangel were coming along smoothly. Teams of technicians worked on multiple tasks while Kira made several adjustments to the Gundam's OS.

Cagalli peeked her head into the cockpit. "Oh, it is you." She said, "For a second I thought that a tech was in here."

"It must be because of the outfit." Kira joked, indicating to his clothes. He was now wearing a tech's jumpsuit. "I was told it wouldn't be a good idea to hang around in my regular uniform."

"That's certainly true." She replied. She seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood.

"I didn't know that princesses liked to wander into repair shops." He smiled.

"Hey, I hate being called a princess!" she shot back. She sounded ashamed of her social rank. However, in spite of her outbursts, Kira liked having her around.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Cagalli, I finally figured why I ran into at Heliopolis that day."

Her expression hardened. "I heard the rumors that Morgenroete was building mobile suits for the Earth Forces from Asagi, Juri, and Mayura. When I asked my father about, he wouldn't give me a straight answer, so I decided to go see for myself."

Kira nodded, admiring her integrity. She had gone against her father's wishes to learn the truth on her own. She wanted to try to protect Heliopolis. Of course, he understood that Uzumi was apparently doing what was best for his country. He saw both their opinions.

"So did your father know what was happening?" he asked.

"At least I believe that he did. Though he denied it, I learned that his staff had information available to him." She lowered her head. "I wanted to believe him at first, but now…"

Kira understood what she meant. She was angry not because of what her father did, but because that he lied to her. She didn't really hate him; she was simply upset with him. Outside, they overheard a pair of technicians discussing the Strike. They commented on the wear on the electromagnetic socket, the propulsion system, and the general abuse the Gundam had taken. After they walked past, Kira stepped down to the catwalk and ran his hand across a deep scratch on its armor. Those techs were right, for a machine designed for Naturals; he had pushed it far beyond its intended capabilities. However, there were still people he failed to protect, despite his strength.

Cagalli saw the look on his face. "Hey, how about taking a break and getting a drink?" she said, "My treat."

Kira smiled. "Sounds good."

They went to the factory lounge and sat. Kira sipped at his soda.

"You really shouldn't be too hard on yourself sometimes." Cagalli said as she got a drink for herself. "We do what we can and that's all we can really do."

"Is that why you joined up with Desert Dawn?"

"Sort of." She laughed, "My father kept telling me that I understand the ways of the world, so when I heard about the fighting in the desert I decided to join them. Those people may have been fighting for what most others would call a wasteland, but to them it was their home. That's something worth protecting." She sighed. "They were fighting superior opposition with basic weapons, but at the same time Orb has done nothing when they could change the course of the war, maybe even end it."

"No, it would even matter." Kira told her. "If Orb were to join the fighting, people would kill each other."

Meanwhile, Athrun and Nicol wandered through the bustling business district. The streets were crowded to the point where they had to weave in between other people.

The team had split up to search for any sign as to the whereabouts of the Archangel.

"Downtown's certainly peaceful, isn't it?" Nicol whispered.

Athrun nodded. "Yeah, you wouldn't guess that the war was at their doorstep by looking at these people today."

"That's because it's a neutral country."

Athrun didn't reply. He had to keep his mind on the task at hand. He and Nicol resumed their search, ready to report any findings.

Meanwhile, Cade wasn't faring any better or worse. His search hadn't yielded anything, as security wasn't exactly lax. Morgenroete might as well been considered a small fortress, what with the checkpoints and guards. He also hated the fact he had to conduct his search solo. Still, he liked the scenery. He had to admit, Orb's landscape rivaled anything built on the PLANTS. He had always wanted to someday see his Mara's homeland, what with all the stories she had told him. And there was something else slightly diverting his attention from his task. He noticed more and more of the attractive young women he walked past. At one point, one actually looked back to him and waved flirtatiously at him. He averted his glance and went on with his task.

Elsewhere, Tolle waited for his parents to arrive. Because the Archangel's crew wouldn't be allowed to actually leave the island, Orb had made arrangements for the refugees' parents to meet them in a military briefing room. He stood back watching Miriallia's tearful reunion with her parents. They held their daughter tightly, thankful to see her after several long months. The others' parents were there as well. In fact, the only ones absent were Kira and his parents. He wondered if Kira was now staying with Flay for her sake. Just then, he saw his parents enter the room.

His mother covered her mouth, fighting back tears. His father tried to speak, but he couldn't find the right words. Instead, Tolle rushed over and hugged his mother. There really wasn't much time and he had a lot to tell them. He felt guilty about joining the military without talking with them before he did so, but he didn't have the time to consult them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You really should've talk to us before making a choice like this." His mother said.

"I know, but this was something I felt I needed to do." Tolle had wanted to do his part to ensure that what happened to Heliopolis wouldn't happen elsewhere, as did his friends.

His father patted him on the shoulder. "No matter what, we're very proud of you, son." He smiled.

Back on the Archangel, Kira sat alone. Indeed, he had declined the chance to see his parents, but he wasn't with Flay at the moment. Instead, he busily worked on the task of rewriting the OS for the M1 Astray. It wasn't too difficult as it was being time consuming, and it didn't really help that the constant hopping of Birdy was distracting him. Thankfully he was nearly done with the molecular structure of the ion pump, so he was close to completing the entire thing. Just then there was a knock and he looked to see a stranger standing in the doorway. He had slivery-blue hair, wore a cream colored uniform, and holding a folder in one hand.

"They said I'd find you here." He said, extending his hand, "Michael Starling."

Kira shook his hand. "Kira Yamato."

"I got something for you." Michael handed a disk over. "It's some additional data that you may want to take a look at."

Kira sighed. Now he had some more work to do. He inserted the disk and started inputting the new data.

Michael observed Kira typing away at the keyboard, further giving the OS a complete overhaul. "Wow, you certainly have a talent. I take it you've taken a lot of engineering courses."

Kira did appreciate the comment. He didn't know if this guy was aware that he was a Coordinator, but Michael didn't seem too concerned either way. By the way he stared at the screen intently, Kira could guess that he was greatly interested in machinery and engineering. He then noticed a different set of papers that had been set on the desk.

"So what are these?" he asked, indicating to the notes which read:

-INSUFFICENT TACTICAL EFFECTIVENESS OF COCKPIT MONITERS

(Problem: Cockpit monitors are too constricted, limiting field of vision)

(Solution: Create cockpit design allowing 360-degree field of vision)

-INSUFFICENT RESPONSE TIME DUE TO BURNOUT OF JOINT MOTORS

(Problem: Overuse and overworking of mobile suit joints can lead to burnout)

(Solution: Apply friction-reducing electromagnetic joint coating)

-INADEQUATE RANGE OF MOBILE SUIT ARMAMENT

(Problem: Mobile suit armament is very limited, and many weapons cannot be used in certain situations effectively)

(Solution: Create a larger weapon variety of certain situations)

-POTENTIAL UPGRADES FOR NEXT-GENERATION MOBILE SUITS

(360-degree panoramic cockpit with linear seat; allows for unlimited field of vision)

(Joints coated with friction-reducing electromagnetic coating; reduces joint friction and increases performance by a 40 estimate)

(Method to eventually employ ultracompact fusion reactor for infinite operation time)

(Pilot assisting "MOTHER" Artificial Intelligence computer system; assists rookie pilots with mobile suit operations)

"Oh, they're just some ideas I had for mobile suit upgrades." Michael shrugged, "One I'm really proud of is an electromagnetic coating which can greatly reduce friction in a mobile suit's joints, and maybe even aid in its performance. The other is a panoramic cockpit with a linear seat. It's a design I came up with which gives the pilot a three hundred-sixty degree view." He paused. "I recently showed them to Erica and she was so intrigued by them that she arranged for Morgenroete to give me a spare M1 to try them out on, but I haven't been able to really try them out thanks to the problems with the OS."

Kira nodded, he was impressed with Michael's ideas. He bet that not even ZAFT engineers had thought of such equipment. "It looks like you've got some skills, but something tells me that something else is kind of holding you back?"

"I'm bad with organizing stuff sometimes, but I got plenty of friends to help me out." He smirked, "I gotta tell you that those girls can be annoying at times though, especially since they know that I'm shy around them and they love to flirt. The funny thing is that Juri now has a boyfriend, or at least I think so. I haven't met the guy, but she's said a lot about him. Apparently his name was something like Lowe, I think, part of the Junk Guild."

Their conversation steadily went on and stories were exchanged. Michael explained that his parents had been close friends with Lord Uzumi and Erica, and his father actually owned a subsidiary company to Morgenroete known as Starling Enterprises. They both were killed in a tragic car accident back when Michael was six years old, and afterwards both Lord Uzumi and Erica looked after his well-being. He also loved to travel, as he had recently returned from a trip through Eurasia and the Oceania Union. He explained that he had amassed a unique collection of trinkets from all of his travels.

"So why'd you travel?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I sometimes felt alone, isolated…and like I had lost my sense of purpose. So, I began traveling at the age of nine. It helps me relax for some reason. I learned many things, and picked up several skills that have proved useful."

In another part of the ship, Flay sulked as she worked. Since she hadn't any knowledge in engineering, she was stuck with doing lackluster tasks. In this case it was laundry and she hated every moment of it. Growing up spoiled, she had never done this sort of labor. She hadn't joined the military to do this kind of work. After the laundry was done, she folded it and loaded it onto a cart and wheeled it down the hall. Everything was quiet, as everyone was either working on the ship or on leave. All her friends had gone to meet their parents and that only made her feel more miserable. After her work was done, she wandered about before heading back to her room. Actually, it was the room she shared with Kira. Even the thought of relaxing there made her feel depressed. The only things she'd do were either sleep or just watch TV. She greatly missed her old life. When she stepped inside, she was stunned to see Kira. She was so stunned that she ignored the stranger with him.

"Hi, Flay." Kira smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered why he wasn't with his parents.

"I'm just working something here, but I'll be done soon."

Flay didn't know what to think. Her face went from surprise to anger and she shoved her way past Michael. "Why didn't you go as well?" she demanded.

"What?"

"Your family's here too, aren't they, Kira? Why didn't you go and see them?"

Kira tried to avoid the question. "Well, this right here is taking a bit longer than I thought it would. I have to get it done before the Archangel leaves port."

"Liar!" She screamed, slamming her hands on the desk. "You feel sorry for me, don't you?!"

"No, Flay, that's not it." Kira tried to explain. He reached out to her, but she slapped his hands away.

"You feel sorry for me because my parents are dead and nobody's here to see me, don't you?!" she accused. "Well, I don't need your sympathy and I don't want it!" Looking at Kira's pained face only fueled her anger. "Poor, sad, and lonely Kira cries all the time! You're pathetic!" She then hit him in the chest. "Why do I need any sympathy from the likes of you anyway?!" She then began to cry.

"Just stop it, Flay." Kira whispered, "If that's how you feel, then let's just end this. This whole thing was a stupid mistake."

She stopped sniffling and glared at him. "What? What did you say?"

They didn't say anything and only stared at one another. Flay couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed him out of the way and ran out of the room crying. Kira just sighed and looked, realizing that Michael was still there and had witnessed the fight.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah, me too." Michael said, "Look, I have to get going, so I'll leave you alone. This was nice meeting you." He then exited, leaving Kira all by himself.

"Oh, how did it come to this?" Kira muttered to himself.

In another room, away from where the refugee and their parents were Kira's mother and father, Kalida and Haruma Yamato. They sat and waited until Uzumi finally arrived. He politely bowed to the couple.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Yamato." He greeted them. "I regret that we have to meet under these circumstances."

"I know, you once said we'd never had to meet like this again." Kalida said. There was no hiding her anger.

"Yes, but it doesn't change that the children have met each other now." Uzumi said, sitting down.

"We never expected this whole mess." Haruma muttered. "Heliopolis being attacked, him joined the Earth Forces, and in the course crossing paths with his sister."

"The blame for what happened to Heliopolis falls squarely on my shoulders." Uzumi sighed.

"No, there isn't anything to blame yourself with, Lord Uzumi." Kalida said, "Besides, there's nothing you can do about it now."

"Yes, but now the problem is what to do next." Uzumi folded his hands. "That's why I needed to speak with you both."

Mr. and Mrs. Yamato looked at each other and then by to Uzumi.

"In the end, we mustn't tell Kira the truth about the circumstances of his birth or of his real parents." Kalida said.

"And not even about his sister." Haruma added, "No matter what, it's in both their best interests that they never find out the truth."

"I understand."

"And please let this be the very last time we meet like this, Lord Uzumi." Kalida pleaded.

"Of course." Uzumi nodded and stood to leave. But as he headed for the door, he stopped and added, "I must ask why you think he declined to see you today."

Kalida slumped her shoulders and Haruma stiffened.

"Well, all he said was 'I don't want to see them right _now_." He said, his voice slightly filled with hope. However, it made him and his wife sad to be separated from their only child for so long. "Could you please ask him again before he departs?"

"Certainly, it's the very least I can do." Uzumi said and he left.

Back outside, the Zala Team had finally regrouped. It was enaring day's end, but none of their searches had revealed any information. In fact, the only one of them who the closest to gaining access to Morgenroete was Cade thanks to his hacking skills. However, even that approach was a dead end.

"So did you guys find out anything?" Yzak asked as Nicol and Athrun walked up.

Before they could answer, "Excuse us!" an unfamiliar voice called out to them.

Everyone looked and spotted a group of people waving over to them. If their attire was any inclination, the trio was part of the Junk Guild, and accompanying them was a small girl. The apparent leader wore a yellow vest and blue headband and his brown hair stood straight up. They knew that the Junk Techs had mistaken them for actually employees, their uniform had its advantages and its shortcomings.

"Where's Dock Number 2?" the stranger asked.

"Well, uh…" Nicol stammered.

"Ah, crap." Dearka muttered

"Come on, let's get rid of them." Yzak said, reaching for the gun hidden inside his uniform.

"No, wait." Athrun said, "I'll take of this." He stepped in front of his team. ""Sorry, but we're actually new here!" He called over to the Junk Techs. "Can you ask someone else?"

"Oh, all right." The apparent leader replied, "Sorry to bother you guys." After that, the group turned about face and left.

When they were gone, Athrun leaned closer to his teammates. "Come on, let's find a quieter place to talk." He led the team away.

Back in the Astray lab, another demonstration was underway. Instead of moving around clumsily, the M1 dashed around with such agility and quickness that some of the observers couldn't believe that it was the same machine.

"This is too awesome!" Asagi exclaimed as she piloted the mobile suit. She thrust the arms in swift, fluid motions.

Kira explained his modifications to the OS as the demonstration progressed. "I rewrote the ion pump's molecular structure, constructed a new quantum subroutine, thereby elevating the synapse fusion's regeneration velocity by over forty percent, which makes it suitable for the nerve junctions of a Natural."

"This is truly remarkable." Erica said in admiration, "And you were able to do all this in such a short time. You've even better than I thought."

But Kira was too depressed to appreciate the praise and didn't reply.

Even La Flaga observed the demonstration with great interest. "Do you think I'd get the same results if I tried piloting that machine?"

"Oh, I'm sure." Erica answered, "Would you care to try?"

"Maybe later, but I appreciate the offer."

Erica went over to the intercom. "Asagi, that's enough for now. You can get out now."

"Okay." Asagi said and parked the machine.

Once the demonstration had ended, the other pilots, Mayura and Juri snuck up beside him.

"Hey, Kira," Juri said, throwing her arm around his shoulders, "how old are you?"

"Back off, Juri." Mayura countered. "Don't you already have a boyfriend? You know, Lowe?"

"What, I'm just asking him his age, that's all."

Mayura just smirked. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

Kira couldn't believe them and the way they would carry on. The flirtatious nature of theirs was making him nervous, and it gave a sense of what Michael had told him. Now all he wanted was to make some sort of escape from this awkward situation.

Cagalli saved the day. "Sorry you two, but Kira does have a girlfriend."

Mayura was clearly disappointed. "Really?" she sulked. "Why do all the good guys end up taken?"

Juri simply sighed.

Kira thought of Flay and her outburst earlier. Sure, she hadn't been the whole reason he didn't go see his parents, but she was a part of it. He felt reasonable for her father's death, so he would've felt guilty about seeing his parents, and he didn't want to leave her all alone. Yet, she completely rejected his kindness and responded with hostility. He wondered how their relationship could survive, but he reminded himself that he didn't love her and without love, there was no relationship. Now they just clung to each other out of simple loneliness. The little fling of theirs was just a mess from the very start, he realized that now.

He decided to leave the observation room, followed by La Flaga and Birdy. His robotic pet flew several circles around him before finally landing on his shoulder.

"Kira, what's been bothering you?" La Flaga asked.

"What?" Kira said over his shoulder, "I don't know what you mean."

"You got a gloomy look on your face." La Flaga replied, "You got a compliment from a superb engineer and hit on by a couple of cute girls, but you act like you don't care."

"I just got a lot on my mind, that's all." Kira stepped on to the elevator and waited for La Flaga to push the button.

"Mind if I ask you something?" the older man asked, "Why'd you turn down the chance to see your parents?"

Kira didn't answer.

"Kira?"

Kira sighed. "I just can't see them, I'm a soldier now."

"So what?" La Flaga shrugged. "Just because you're a soldier now doesn't mean you're not their son anymore. Don't you want to see them?"

"Well, sure I do. It's just that I don't have the time."

"Time?"

Kira folded his arms. "I have to help develop and maintain mobile suits. Why? Because it's what I'm good at." That wasn't fully the reason. The truth was that he couldn't bring himself to see them, after all the lives he had taken. But there was something else.

La Flaga took a step closer. "I'm sure you can afford at least a short break."

"If I did see them, I'm afraid I'd end up asking the wrong question." Kira finally admitted, "I'm afraid I'd ask them why the hell they decided to have me be a Coordinator."

The elevator door opened and suddenly Birdy spread its wings and flew off. Kira quickly gave chase, following his robotic pet as it flew across the factory and out an open hatch. He knew that he was prohibited from actually leaving the site, but if he didn't Birdy now, he might not ever.

"Birdy, get back here!"

Nearby, the Zala Team finally found a secluded spot away from any possible eavesdropping.

"So, did anyone find out anything?" Yzak asked, irritated.

Athrun and Nicol shook their heads.

"Well, it's not like they'd leave it sitting at a military port." Dearka said before he turned to Cade, "What about hacking into their system?"

"That's a no go." Cade said, "Their system's multi-layered so I couldn't get into it too far. Besides, even I could, there were too many prying eyes."

"Great." Yzak muttered, "What do we do now?" Everyone looked to Athrun, waiting for orders.

"We'll try again tomorrow." He finally said, "For now let's get back to the rendezvous point."

Everybody nodded, though frustrated. They all continued walking, watching the inhabitants as the walked to and from work.

"Geez, people sure are calm." Yzak sneered, "Don't they realize there's a war going on here?"

"But they're not involved in the fighting." Nicol reminded him. "Why should they concerned with when all they want is peace?"

"Yeah, peace is nice." Dearka nodded, "This is nice place, and the girls here are cute."

"Well, I won't argue with on that." Cade said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yzak asked, annoyed. "And when did you two start to be interested in girls all of a sudden?"

"What, even Natural girls are hot." Dearka replied.

Yzak sighed in annoyance.

"All right, knock it off." Athrun interjected, "Let's hurry back." Before he could take another step, he heard a faint sound above him and looked up. It took him a moment to realize what it was that got his attention. He recognized Birdy and stretched out his hand. His robotic creation spotted him landed on his palm. If Birdy was here, then knew that Kira couldn't be far away.

His companions gathered around and stared at the robot.

"What's that thing?" Yzak wondered.

"Wow, it's a robotic bird." Nicol said.

"Talk about workmanship." Cade commented, "I wonder who made it."

Athrun then looked up to see somebody in a technician's uniform rushing towards him on the other side of the fence. His heart raced when he recognized who it was.

Kira stopped short when he saw that Athrun was right in front of him. He then noticed the five other young men standing with Athrun. They all wore uniforms similar to his. He wondered if they all were ZAFT soldiers, and if so, how and when did they sneak into Orb? Then Athrun walked up to the fence and Kira wondered what was going to happen next.

"Is this yours?" Athrun asked.

At first Kira was confused by what he was doing. But then he realized that Athrun was protecting him. He didn't want his companions to find out his identity as the Strike's pilot.

Kira reached out to take Birdy back. "Yes, thank you." He recalled the day when he received the gift. So much had changed since then and not for the better. "A dear friend of mine gave this to me." He said, playing along. "I treasure this very much."

A short distance away, Erica was driving Cagalli across the site. Cagalli was disappointed that she had missed the latest test on the M1 Astray, but she heard all about from Asagi, Mayura, and Juri. She leaned her back and happened to look to the side. She immeadatily saw Kira, and a split second later, she saw that he was talking to Athrun. Did he realize that he was speaking with a ZAFT soldier? "Stop the car!" she yelled.

Erica skidded to a halt and Cagalli leapt out. "Kira!" she called out.

Kira turned to see her running towards him. He looked back to where Athrun had been and found that he and his companions were leaving. For a moment he thought he'd never see his friend again, but he knew that wouldn't be the case. They'd meet each other on the battlefield sooner or later. Cagalli stood alongside him.

"Kira…"

But he didn't say anything and just walked away.


	27. New Phase 27

New Phase 27

Murrue, Natarle, and Neumann stood on the bridge of the Archangel, watching as the final repairs to the ship were nearing completion. At the rate the work was being done, they were sure to be able to leave as early as the next day. Kisaka had arrived to discuss any recent developments in the war. He had certainly cleaned up since the last time the officers last saw him. His face was now clean shaven, his hair was now tied back, and he wore a clean Orb military uniform. He looked considerably different than the first time they had met him in the desert.

"As you are aware, there are rumors that strongly indicate that ZAFT is preparing to launch an attack on Panama." He said. "Because Carpentaria has been buzzing with activity, those rumors appear to be accurate. You might be able to reach Alaska without drawing attention."

Murrue waited for him to continue, but he seemed to be done. "Is that all?"

"I'm afraid so." He nodded, "We're sort of in a delicate position with this. We want to gather enough intelligence to keep us informed, but we don't want to pry too far and rouse suspicion from either the Earth Alliance or ZAFT."

Murrue suspected that he indeed knew more than he let on, but she couldn't argue. Orb had been extremely helpful already and the news did provide useful details. With ZAFT gearing up to take down Porta Panama, which had the last mass driver left in the Alliance's hands, they wouldn't have time to search for the Archangel. However, at the same time she feared what would happen if Panama did indeed fall.

"Even if we are pursued," Neumann chimed in, "once we reach the Topic of Cancer, we'll in the range of Alaska's air defenses. They probably won't even chase us once we get that far." He had grown more confident now that they were nearing their destination.

Murrue on the other hand would allow herself to relax until they actually arrived at JOSH-A. "What about the unit that followed us here?" she asked Kisaka, "Has there been any sign of it?"

He shook his head. "No, not for the past several days."

"Do you think they've withdrawn?" 

"It's possible." Kisaka did have some doubts, but wasn't sure if he should voice them.

Natarle then spoke abruptly, changing the subject. "Is it in fact true that Representative Attha knew nothing about this ship and the mobile suits being built by Morgenroete?"

"Lieutenant Badgiruel!" Murrue scolded.

But Kisaka held up his hand. "Yes, that is true." He answered, "After some increasing pressure from the Atlantic Federation, a number of Orb's cabinet members, led by the Seiran family, eventually authorized the use of Heliopolis as the location to development the Archangel and the Gundams." He paused. "All of this happened without Lord Uzumi's knowledge, and when he did discover the facts, it was too late for him to do anything."

Natarle lowered her eyes.

"It may sound naïve, but Lord Uzumi believes in the stance he has taken and will continue to support it, no matter how difficult it may be."

"I understand completely." Murrue realized that the path of peace was difficult to stay on than the path of war.

It was time for Kisaka to return to his duties. Even though it wasn't necessary, Murrue, Natarle, and Neumann saluted him out of respect.

"We appreciate everything you've done for us, Colonel."

He politely returned the gesture. "You helped me as well." He said, "Even though I have no family still living there, I was born in Tassil." He referred to the town burned to the ground during their fight with Andrew Waltfeld. "And thanks to you I was finally able to bring the headstrong, runaway princess back home. I should thank you for that most of all."

Back on the Cousteau, the Zala Team waited inside the briefing room.

"What do you mean we're now going to just sit here and wait?" Yzak demanded.

Athrun had just cancelled the plan to return to Onogoro. There was no need to go back now that he knew that Kira was there. That was all the proof he needed. However, he couldn't tell anyone just how he knew. "We need to wait here until we get restocked with new supplies. There's a cargo ship en route from Carpentaria."

"And then what are we suppose to do?" Dearka asked.

"We'll wait to ambush the legged ship."

The team looked to each other, obviously confused.

"Exactly how are we going to do that?" Nicol asked.

"We are going to wait for them in this spot." He pointed to a spot on the map, but there wasn't anything but the ocean. "Once they leave Orb's territory, that's when we launch the surprise attack."

"Oh, and how can you be sure that it's even still there?" Yzak wanted to know.

Athrun hesitated. "Just trust me." He finally said.

Yzak huffed and tossed a cup across the table.

"What if you're wrong?" Dearka asked.

"I'm not." Athrun assured them. "We already know they're heading for Alaska. We're bound to run into them as they head north."

Yzak slumped into a chair. Since Athrun was the commander, he'd follow his order. But if this ambush plan failed, which he was certain it would, then Athrun would more than likely be demoted. If so, then that would maybe his chance to take over and take the team to victory.

Later, Athrun sat on the deck of the submarine, watching as the ship from Carpentaria dropped off supplies. Once its task was complete, it departed and the Cousteau's captain, Monroe approached him. Even though he was three decades Athrun's senior, his vessel was temporarily under the youth's command.

"Are you certain you'd like to wait here for the next few days?" he asked.

"Yes." Athrun answered. He knew that nearly everyone on board had doubts about his leadership abilities, but he knew he was making the right choice.

"It's only that Operation Spit Break is drawing close and many of the men here would very much like to take part in it."

"I'm sure they would, but this mission is equally vital."

Monroe scratched his head. "I know, but it's just that if we stay here and nothing happens, many of our troops could die at Panama. Standing around and doing nothing wouldn't sit too well with the crew."

"Yes, I understand, and if I'm wrong, you have my permission to bring it up at review."

"Very well, sir." Monroe saluted and left.

Athrun had never been so frustrated or felt so isolated before. Sure, it'd be easy to explain how he'd recognized Kira. But if he did, he'd more than likely lose their trust after that had been friends with someone now fighting for the Earth Alliance.

"Athrun."

He turned to find both Nicol and Cade walking up to him. "What brings you out here?"

"I thought you could use the company." Nicol answered.

Cade shrugged. "I just had to get away from Yzak and Dearka's complaining."

They took a seat next to Athrun. Suddenly Nicol pointed out to the water. "Look, flying fish!" he said, "Aren't they amazing?"

Athrun couldn't help but grin at Nicol's delight at every new sight he laid eyes on. Ever since they first landed Nicol took notice of everything from the color of the water to clouds in the sky. He almost forgot about his frustrations and worries.

"Something bothering you, Athrun?" Cade asked. "I know Yzak and Dearka have been giving you some grief lately."

"I'm fine."

"Well, no matter what, I trust your decisions, Athrun." Nicol said, "Or rather, I trust your decisions, Commander."

Athrun sensed his younger comrade's respect. He thought that Nicol looked up to him as though he were an older brother. At the same time, he wondered how an artistic and compassionate person became a mobile suit pilot trained to kill. And he wondered how Cade ended up with their team in the first place. "You guys mind if I ask you why you joined the military."

Nicol appeared to be startled by the question. "Well, for me it's just because of what happened to Junius Seven. It just felt like the right thing to do."

Athrun was surprised. If not for the war, Nicol would probably be performing proper concerts as he so desired, yet his patriotism and sense of duty led him to fight to protect other Coordinators. "I know, Nicol, that's the same reason I joined." He then turned to his other comrade. "So what about you, Cade?"

"Well, I had already volunteered and was in the military about three months by the time of Junius Seven." He replied, "I had thought that a military career would be a fulfilling choice for me and I had somewhat been interested in doing so for the past several years."

"So then what did you do early on before joining our team?" Nicol asked.

"I was with the Baird Team." Cade then pulled a photo out and showed it to his comrades. In the photo was him and several others in humorous poses. "This was Commander Nathaniel Baird." He said, pointing to a mustached man in the photo. "This was Kevin Throne, James Tyers, Marcus Dell, Yosef Kaminksy, and Gabriel Rodriguez." His finger went to each face as he spoke the names.

"What happened?" Athrun asked.

"We were fighting at the Endymion Crater." Cade explained.

Athrun and Nicol guessed where the story was going. During the early part of the war, the ZAFT forces had planned to storm the base and then capture it, thereby allowing them to use it as a point to launch attacks on the Alliance's Ptolemaeus base. However, the battle ended in failure for ZAFT.

Cade continued his story. "As we were nearing the base, this mobile armor unlike we'd seen before came out of nowhere. It was the same kind that was with the legged ship for a time. It attacked and deployed these pod things and they opened fire, damaging my GINN. I was ordered back to the ship and by the time I got there, I tired to contact the others, but something was happening. All I heard were the screams of my teammates, and then I saw this strange light enveloping the crater. Then there was an explosion and when I tried to contact them again, there was no answer. That's when I knew that they were all dead."

By his tone, Athrun guessed that Cade went through survivor's guilt. He had somehow survived, but the rest of his team was killed and there wasn't anything he could've done for them.

"So then where did you go from there?" Nicol asked.

"I received transfer orders and was placed with the Hawkins Team." Cade went on, "It wasn't pleasant. The only guy there I actually got along with was a guy named Heine Westenfluss. He was a nice guy. Anyway, I was with them for the operation to capture Nova before we took it and renamed it Boaz. Afterwards, a few weeks later, that's when I got word that I was to be transferred to the Le Creuset Team. And that's pretty much it."

Back in Orb, Cagalli rushed through her room and packed as quickly as she could. Her maid, Mahna, had offered to help her, but Cagalli knew she'd only slow her down. Cagalli now had to hurry if she was going to depart with the Archangel. With the completion of the repair work, the ship was scheduled to leave later that every morning, with or without her. After all, she wasn't an official crewman on board. She grabbed an extra red shirt and then shuddered. It reminded her of Athrun's red flightsuit. When she saw him across from Kira, she couldn't understand how he was able to sneak into Onogoro. Even worse, she worried that Kira may have unintentional slipped something out about the Archangel and/or the Strike. After all, how could he have known that Athrun was a ZAFT pilot?

She had asked Kira about it later, but all he said was that Athrun had caught Birdy for him. Afterwards he started to act a little strangely, however she thought it was because of the pressure he was under. He was carrying a heavy burden, working long hours as the only person capable of piloting the Gundam. And he had killed his own brethren, and that would haunt anyone. Now she understood why it was so upsetting for him to kill Andrew Waltfeld. It wasn't easy taking the life of a person you've met face to face.

There then was a knock at the door and the person entered without waiting to be invited in. She turned to see that it was her father.

He looked at her luggage. "So you're planning to leave with that ship?"

"Yes." She answered, not looking at him.

Uzumi watched his daughter. While they didn't resemble each other outwardly, both shared the same stubborn personality. "So you've chosen to be an Earth Alliance soldier and wage war against the PLANTs? Are you really that eager to fight?"

"I'm not going to be an Earth Alliance soldier!" she replied, "And it's not that I want to fight!"

"Then what is it?"

"I just have to help them." She told him, "I have to help them end this damned war as quickly as possible."

"Fighting along won't end things." Her father said to her.

Cagalli suddenly recalled what Kira had said the other day, about how even Orb joined the fighting, people would still die. Then she thought what Andrew Waltfeld had said what seemed like such a long time ago. _Unlike in sports, the game of war has no set time limit and no points are awarded, so how do you determine the winners and losers? Does it end when all your enemies are dead?_ "But that's not the point." She hated these sort of arguments with her father.

"If you were to kill someone's husband, how would his wife feel?"

Cagalli's felt her heart jump at the question.

"Or if you kill someone's son, how would his mother feel?"

"Please stop." Cagalli pleaded. She didn't want to think about that.

"I only ask because I know if someone killed you that I would hate that person with all my heart."

Cagalli shook her head. "But I have to go! I just can't sit around here, watching and pretending like nothing's wrong."

Uzumi slammed his fist against the wall. "War isn't simply about taking up arms!" he shouted, "Shooting and killing each other won't end anything. You must study the roots of war, Cagalli. Find the causes of war and use that to find peace."

His words went straight to her heart and she knew that he was right. She now wouldn't be going with the Archangel.

Down in the hanger, Tolle had finally cornered Murdoch. Now he was trying to convince the older man to allow him to pilot the second Skygrasper. He certainly had been practicing on the simulations whenever he had the chance, now he had the confidence to try out the real thing. Kira and La Flaga watched on as he made his case.

"Please." He pleaded. "It'll be just for aerial surveillance and supporting the Strike."

Murdoch wasn't sure, seeing what had happened when Cagalli piloted the machine last time. "Well, it would be helpful if both machines were being used to defend the ship, and it'll make things a bit easier for delivering the different packs to the Strike. I guess we can give it a go."

Tolle jumped in the air in triumph. "You won't regret this, sir." He smiled.

"I certainly hope not."

Tolle turned to Kira and saw his friend's worried expression. "Hey, don't worry." He said, "After all, you and La Flaga can't do everything by yourselves. Everybody's got to do their part here. I bet you haven't heard that even Sai has been brushing up on military strategies."

"Wow, really?" Kira asked. That indeed was surprising to hear.

Tolle nodded. "We are soldiers, you know."

A short time later, the Archangel was preparing for departure. Water flowed into the docking bay as alarms sounded. The crew had been notified that there wasn't any sign of enemy vessels and everything was on schedule.

"Captain, there's a message from Uzumi Attha." Pal informed Murrue. "He wishes to have Ensign Yamato come to the upper deck."

Murrue nodded and the message immeadatily reached Kira. He hurried to the deck and waited to see what was going on. He looked about, when he spotted someone running along the pier. He had to look closely before he recognized that it was Cagalli, who now was wearing her Orb uniform. He was glad he'd be able to see her once more before departing. Although he feared that she'd try to force her way on board. She rushed up the gangplank, running out of breath.

"Kira," she panted and pointed over to observation booth, "your parents are over there!"

He spun around. He indeed saw Uzumi, Erica, and some others in the booth, but he quickly saw his parents in the front row. He could see his mother calling his name, but he couldn't hear her. He felt overwhelmed by emotion. He was afraid to see them, but now he deeply wished he had talked to them. There were so many things he wanted to tell them, but now there wasn't any time. So many things had happened since the last time he saw them and he longed for the day when the fighting was over and he would make up for lost time. But that day seemed so far away. Fighting back tears, he waved to them finally.

"Cagalli, will you please tell them something for me?"

"Of course."

"Please tell them that I'm sorry."

"That's it?"

Kira nodded, too chocked up to say anymore.

"Take care of yourself, Kira." She said, suddenly throwing her arms around him. "Don't get killed out there."

Kira returned the hug. "I promise."

After she let him go, he waved to his parents one last time and went back into the ship. Once Cagalli had returned to the booth, the Archangel's engines roared to life and the ship left on the final leg of its long trek.

On the Cousteau, Athrun hurried to the commander center when he heard the news. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Monroe pointed to the screen. "Yes, it's too large to be a normal cargo ship." Now he felt foolish for doubting the youth. He was right all along.

"Prepare for battle." Athrun told him and he hurried to the docking area where the others waited.

As they boarded their machines, Yzak and Dearka were stunned that Athrun had been correct.

"I told you Athrun was right!" Nicol told them.

Just then, Athrun arrived and quickly got inside the Aegis. He was felled with a deep resolve. Today was the day he'd take down the Archangel and Strike. Even if it meant killing a former friend…

In the Archangel's hanger, Kira sat in the Strike, knowing what was going to happen. Murdoch had teased him, thinking it was just paranoia, however knew that Athrun and the other ZAFT pilots would attack once the ship was outside of Orb's territory. After a few minutes of waiting, klaxons blared.

On the bridge, Pal looked at his console. "We have five contacts closing in rapidly!" he called out, "It's the Aegis, Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Panzer!"

"We'll try to shake them first!" Murrue shouted, "But prepare for anti-mobile suit and anti-submarine combat!"

Natarle knew what would be needed. "ECM at maximum! Ready the smokescreens!"

Kira meanwhile was fitted with the Aile Striker pack and moved onto the upper deck of the ship. He knelt the Strike down and hadn't activated the Phase Shift yet. Off in the distance, he could see the shapes of the enemy mobile suits aboard Gulls, heading their way. Around him, a thick layer of smoke began to envelop the ship. Now all he had to do was wait for the enemies to move in closer.

"You ready, kid?" La Flaga asked as prepped for launch.

"Yeah." Tolle replied, obviously nervous. It was to be expected, what if this being his first battle.

"Don't be so tense. All you have to do is spot from the air and assist the Strike. Good luck out there!" La Flaga then took off.

Tolle held his breath. This was different then the simulation, now that he felt the gravitational forces of an actual launch. Before he knew it, he was up in the sky. As he cleared the smoke, the Duel suddenly appeared to his right. He yelled in fright and instinctively pulled back on the controls. His Skygrasper swerved and the Duel's shot missed him.

"Not bad!" La Flaga's voice complimented. "Okay, I'll leave you to support the Strike."

"Got it." Tolle switched his attention towards his task. He could see the enemy Gundams and quickly entered their coordinates. With them, both the Strike and Archangel would be able to target them.

As the Zala Team got in close to the cloud of smoke, two green beams erupted from it. The Gull carrying the Panzer took a severe hit and Cade was already out of the battle. As his watched his comrade make an emergency landing, Athrun cursed under his breath. The loss of the Panzer's firepower would mean the battle would be prolonged and they still didn't know where the Strike was. Just then the Strike came out of hiding, ambushing the Buster and Duel. With the element of surprise, Kira quickly fired, destroying both Gulls and removing them from the battle as well. The Strike then disappeared into the smoke.

Athrun couldn't believe that it was already down to him and Nicol. He swooped down, but as he did, another volley from the Gottfrieds nearly took off the Aegis' head. Quickly following that attack was a barrage from the Wombats, and Athrun had no choice but to fall back. The battle plan was failing miserably.

Kira landed on the deck of the Archangel, ready to exchange equipment. With the nearby small islands, he wouldn't need to fully engage in an aerial battle.

"Strike, get ready for the Sword Striker." Miriallia hailed over the comlink.

"I'm on my way." Tolle's voice replied. "Ready to deliver the sword."

"Got it!" Kira shouted, jumping into the air, ejecting his present pack.

Tolle launched the Sword Striker pack, hoping this maneuver would work. It always had in the simulations, but a midair exchange was still risky. Kira felt the equipment latch on and knew that it was a success. He fired his thrusters and engaged the nearby Blitz. The Blitz fired its Gleipnir, but Kira countered with the Panzer Eisen, and the two weapons collided with each other. Not wasting a second, the Blitz aimed its Trikeros and fired. Kira swung the Schwert Gewehr, cutting down the Lancer Darts with ease. Tolle's Skygrasper suddenly swooped down and opened fire on the Blitz.

"Tolle!" Kira cried out, rushing the preoccupied enemy Gundam. He slashed down, taking off the Blitz's right arm and followed with a hard kick, knocking the Blitz off. He then high jacked the Gull and went after the Aegis.

Athrun closed in, firing on the Strike. Kira hurled the Midas Messer beam boomerang, but it was easily dodged. The two clashed back and forth, each refusing to yield. Kira had to move in close, but Athrun would keep trying to stay a safe distance away. Kira thought of a quick plan. He fired the Panzer Eisen, grappling the Gull underneath Athrun and jerked back. The sudden jerk forward, disoriented Athrun for just a moment, but it was long enough for the Midas Messer to be thrown and cut into the Gull. The craft exploded, but the Aegis leapt into the air, transforming into its mobile armor form. Kira was caught by surprise as the Aegis' Scylla fired. He dodged, but his captured Gull was caught in the path and was destroyed. Kira knew he had to dodge that weapon at all costs, for he knew that it could easily damage, if not destroy the Strike. He hurried and landed back on the deck of the Archangel, with the Aegis in pursuit. Both Gundams had used a heavy amount of energy and their power was nearly drained.

"Heads up, kid!" La Flaga's voice suddenly broke in.

Kira looked up to see the other Skygrasper coming in from behind him. He ejected the Sword Striker pack, now ready to receive the Launcher Striker pack. He then checked the Aegis' present location and the sensors found it was on a small island nearby. Kira took the Strike, moving away from the Archangel.

"Ensign Yamato, where are you going?" Natarle's voice shouted through the comlink.

But Kira didn't hear her. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat.

Athrun evaded the stream of fire coming from the Archangel until he reached a patch of deep foliage. He thought he found some suitable cover until his proximity alarm sounded. He moved to the side as a crimson and sapphire beam tore through the trees, burning them to the ground. He looked to see the Strike once more, this time aiming the large Agni weapon at him.

"Athrun, you've lost this battle." Kira said to him over the channel, "Go ahead and retreat already."

But Athrun wasn't ready to give up yet. He aimed his beam rifle and began to fire wildly. "I'm not giving one reason, Kira!" he replied, "We both knew this day would come, and one of us is going down!" He fired more, but the Strike continued to dodge. He squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened, no beam came from the rifle. The Phase Shift abruptly fell and the Aegis turned to a dull grey. In his rage, Athrun failed to notice the alarms warning him of his critically low energy levels. He now stood petrified. Without his Phase Shift, any weapon Kira could use would tear the Aegis apart like it was nothing.

"Athrun, get back!" Nicol's voice suddenly broke in.

Athrun looked to see a faint shadow suddenly appear as the Blitz seemed to just materialize between him and Kira. Nicol had used the Mirage Colloid to get within striking distance and now brandished a javelin-like weapon, moving in for the kill.

Kira, already in an adrenaline rush, instinctively aimed the Agni at the enemy mobile suit and fired at close range. The crimson and sapphire beam tore through the Blitz and the Gundam was knocked back.

Athrun watched as the Blitz fell, and as did, he heard something disturbing. Nicol's voice screamed in agony, but then the channel abruptly went dead and mere seconds later, the Blitz exploded in flash of blinding white light. When the light from the explosion faded, the Blitz was no more.

Athrun couldn't believe what just happened, for it was all over in an instant. One moment the Blitz had been in front of him, now all that remained were scattered and charred pieces. "Nicol!" he screamed loudly.


	28. New Phase 28

New Phase 28

Both Athrun and Kira stood in bewilderment at the sight of the now destroyed Blitz. Athrun's cry rang through Kira's ears and he stared blankly at the ruined Gundam.

"Athrun, what was that explosion?" Cade's voice emitted from the radio, "What…"

The Duel, Buster, and Panzer appeared and immeadatily their pilots saw the remains of what used to be the Blitz.

"Oh my god." Cade said.

"Nicol…" Dearka muttered.

"I-it can't be!" was all Yzak could say.

Even Kira had trouble with realizing what he had done. He had acted purely on instinct. His reflexes reacted to danger immeadatily and he destroyed the enemy mobile suit without thinking. It was like it had become second nature. He was abruptly brought back to reality by the Duel, Buster, and Panzer unloading their weapons his direction. Their barrage was cut short by a new attack from above. The Archangel swooped down to provide him cover.

"What are you doing, Ensign Yamato?" Natarle's voice barked over the comlink, "Hurry and fall back!"

The enemy Gundams were being held at bay for now, but Kira had to move quickly. He took one last glance at the remains of the Blitz. He then fired his thrusters, leaving the battlefield and rejoining the Archangel. Once he had safely returned, Murrue ordered the ship to withdraw at maximum speed. At the same time, the remaining members of the Zala Team retreated, leaving the tiny island behind.

Once he had docked the Strike securely in the hanger, Kira shut down the Gundam's OS and then the power supply. As he opened the hatch and stepped out, he found himself greeted by cheers. Murdoch and other mechanics gathered around him.

"Great job, kid!" Murdoch said, "You finally got one of them!"

The others greeted him with handshakes and pats on the back.

"You blasted the Blitz straight to Hell!" yelled a voice in the group.

"Yeah…" Kira's expression was blank and his body began to quiver. He shivered and suddenly began to sob. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I just killed somebody." He covered his face. He was filled with self-loathing.

Murdoch and the others were puzzled by Kira's behavior. Surely he should've been used to fighting by now.

At that moment, La Flaga pushed his way through the group and pulled Kira close to him. "All right, guys, give the kid some room. Kira's just been in a rough battle and is feeling a little unwell right now." He then escorted Kira out of the hanger.

Once out, Kira broke free of the older man's grip and tried to run, however La Flaga quickly caught him again. "Easy, kid, what was all that about in there? They were only congratulating you. I mean, that's what friends do, and everyone here thinks of you as such."

"Yeah, whatever." Kira muttered. That was true, but it was also a joke, as he knew that he was a Coordinator among Naturals. He'd never be one of them. Right now he felt like a murderous race traitor.

La Flaga spun Kira around and pinned him again a wall. "Look, we aren't murderers; we're soldiers fighting a war! If we don't get them first, they'll get us!"

"I know that!" Kira shouted back. He had heard that statement so many times already that he had lose count.

"Then don't hesitate, or else you'll be the one dead."

Kira couldn't stand the lecturing anymore. If La Flaga had gone through simply half of what he had experienced, then he'd know what was running through his mind. "That's easy for you to say!" He shouted, months of bottled up frustration finally spewed out. "All this time you've never had to kill any of your fellow Naturals or kill one of your best friend's comrades! But I have, and you don't understand what it's been like for me, and you never will!" He finally shoved La Flaga away and stormed off.

La Flaga didn't follow, but just rubbed his temple as Kira ran off. The kid did make a few points. He had been through many things that most adults had never had to put up with and maybe the stress was just finally catching up to him. His abilities were something he did consider a burden after all. He hoped that after a while he could talk to Kira again in private.

Back on the Cousteau, the remaining members of the Zala Team were in the ready room, unable to believe that Nicol had been killed. Athrun and Dearka were the only who changed back into their normal uniforms. Cade just sat quietly, even more than usual and Yzak was so angry that he punched the lockers repeatedly as he cursed. Finally, one of his blows caused one locker's door to swing open. Yzak stopped when he saw that it was the locker that had been Nicol's and that the uniform inside had fallen out.

"Yzak." Dearka said.

But Yzak hung his head down, his anger suddenly replaced with sorrow. "Why did this happen?" he asked, "Why here of all times and places?"

Athrun then grabbed Yzak by his collar and slammed him against the lockers. "It's obvious you've got something to say Yzak, so why don't go ahead and say it?!" His comrade's abrupt silence only fueled his anger. "Nicol's dead, and it's my fault, right?!" A fistfight seemed inevitable.

Suddenly, Cade forced himself in between them, pulling Athrun off while Dearka held Yzak back. "Knock it off, both of you!" he shouted, "I know what you guys are thinking, all too well, and fighting each other will solve nothing!"

Yzak fidgeted, but Dearka held his grip. "He's right; we have to remember that it's the Strike that's our true enemy."

"I'm aware of that!" Yzak retorted, "That pilot killed Miguel and gave me this damn scar! The next time we face him, I'll be the one who kills him." He then dashed out of the room.

"I'll go keep an eye on him." Dearka told the others as he left as well.

There was only silence then as Athrun picked up the uniform. As he did, he felt something inside and pulled out several pieces of paper. They turned out to be sheet music that Nicol carried with him. Seeing them feel Athrun with so much grief and guilt that he couldn't hold it back. He dropped to his knees and tried to fight back tears.

"This is all fault." He said, "It should've been me that died. Nicol's dead only because he was trying to save me."

Cade put a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "Athrun, this isn't your fault. You didn't know that this would happen."

But Athrun knew that he had let it happen. His weakness had been showing Kira mercy and avoiding killing him. Now those actions had cost the life of a dear comrade. He knew there was only one thing that had to be done now. "I promise, the next time we fight, I will kill him." He muttered.

Cade saw the gruesome look in Athrun's eyes, and it frightened him.

Inside the Archangel's mess hall, Natarle had just picked up her meal tray, when La Flaga waved her over. She took a seat across from him.

"Care to have a drink?" he offered.

Natarle shook her head. "I can't, I'm on duty in less than an hour." She had never been a drinker herself, and she wondered where La Flaga had received the bottle of alcohol.

"Well, to honor and duty." He smiled before downing his glass. "We should arrive in friendly airspace sometime tomorrow, right?"

"I certainly hope so." She answered, "I'll be relieved once we're rid of the Le Creuset Team for good."

"Those guys are Le Creuset's team." La Flaga absently muttered.

"What?" Natarle said, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, they're still the same guys we fought back in space, but it's just that they aren't Le Creuset's troops anymore."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am." He shrugged, "Anyway, it'd be good once we reach JOSH-A." But he secretly worried about Kira's future.

He had the chance to speak with him again after their argument and Kira told everything that happened in recent events, such as his break-up with Flay. Ever since he first he piloted the Strike, his resolve had surrounded around the Archangel and all those on board. Combat had truly changed him, as he had grown quiet, introspective, and morose. He had withdrawn from his friends as of late. There was another concern of the possibility that he'd be transferred to another unit. Such a move to an unfamiliar setting would be terrible for Kira. There also was the chance he'd be discharged once they arrived at Alaska, but that was slim. The military wouldn't likely let somebody with Kira's abilities just leave. La Flaga downed another drink and thought over something else.

"When we get there, could you please not be so hard on the captain?"

"If you're referring to the report I'll make once we arrive at HQ, let me remind you that I'll only be doing my duty as the XO." She responded.

La Flaga huffed at the text book answer. "I take it you don't think she's fully fit to lead?"

"Are you trying to bait me?"

"No, I'm serious." He said, "What do you think of her leadership?"

Natarle sighed. "I feel that sometimes she's too…naïve."

"Maybe, but perhaps our survival up to this point has been due to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you had been in her place back on Heliopolis, would you have allowed Kira to operate the Strike?"

"No, but…"

"And if he hadn't, we'd more than likely would've been killed a long time ago, right?"

She glared at him. "Maybe so, but it doesn't justify the numerous violations in regulations. Without rules, how can we hope to maintain order in the military?"

La Flaga shrugged. "Sometimes rules and regulations are too rigid and need to be bent or broke in order to simply survive."

"Give me one example."

He locked eyes with her. "How about every obstacle we've faced so far?"

Natarle knew she didn't have a counter to that question. Instead she picked up her tray and stood. "I have to prepare for my shift." With that, she left.

A short while afterwards, Natarle stepped onto the bridge and approached Murrue. "I'm here to relieve, Captain."

Murrue quickly noticed that she was precisely five minutes early. "Thank you."

Natarle then turned to Kuzzey. "Has there been any word from Alaska?"

"No, the electromagnetic waves are still blocking everything."

"As long as we keep our current heading and speed, we'll cross the Tropic of Cancer by tomorrow evening." Murrue said, "After that, we should be able to contact them."

"I hope so." Natarle muttered. "The Vosgulov-class submarines are disturbingly fast."

Both Murrue and Natarle were fully aware that the enemy was still out there somewhere, waiting for the chance to pounce once more. Even though Kira had destroyed the Blitz, there were still four other Gundams.

"Le Creuset is a very tenacious soldier. It's to be expected that he won't give up easily." Murrue sighed.

"Commander La Flaga mentioned that those pilots may not be under Le Creuset's command anymore."

"He did?"

Natarle nodded. "Yes, he has a strong certainty about it."

"I see. In any event, please inform me of anything shows up on the scans." Murrue ordered. "And I mean anything." She then exited the bridge, wondering how La Flaga was able to know so much about Rau Le Creuset.

Elsewhere, Flay was walking around, since she hadn't anything else to do. She happened to be near the mess hall when she heard what sound like Tolle's voice nearly shouting. She crept to the door and listened in.

"Boy, I got to say that it was scary at first." Tolle bragged, "Right when I launched, the Duel was right in front of me!" He waved his hands to emphasize the drama in his story-telling. "But thanks to all that practice, I dodged like it was nothing."

"Yeah, you did great for a first fight, kiddo." A mechanic praised.

Flay rolled her eyes as she listened. The way Tolle carried on, she thought, it was like he had been the one who shot down an enemy machine.

"You've been doing those simulations so much that I'm starting to miss you." Miriallia teased with a hint of playful jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, but practice and studying makes us better soldiers. Isn't that right, Sai?" Tolle had picked him out since everyone knew that he had been brushing up on the tactics used by many strategists in the past.

"Yeah, but you got a little carried away, Tolle." Miriallia continued, now voicing her concern. "I was worried for a minute there."

"Oh relax, Mir." Tolle said, "I'm only flying support."

"That doesn't mean the enemy won't try to shoot you down!"

Tolle put his arm around her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "All right, I promise I'll be careful the next time."

Flay grew bored of eavesdropping and walked away. She realized that they had been her friends at one time, but now she knew she didn't fit in anymore. Ever since they landed on Earth, she'd shut herself in the room she had shared with Kira whenever she wasn't on duty. In that time, the others had integrated with the crew and became part of the group. In fact, even Sai didn't miss her anymore. She was angry at that fact, despite that it was she who so rudely dumped him and broke his heart. When she had done so, she had only had slept with Kira in order to manipulate him into killing the rest of his own kind. Now, that he had broken up with her, the tables had turned. And also in spite of the fact she didn't truly love him, she still cared for him for some reason. There had been times that she had wished that they could've been like Tolle and Miriallia. Had she had a mistake? When that thought entered her mind, she quickly disregarded it, assuring herself that everything was all Kira's fault. But she didn't believe that either. All she knew was that she cared for him.

Kira sat in the hanger alone, apart from Birdy, and stared at his mobile suit. His mind was plagued with the pervious day's battle. The moment of the Blitz's destruction played over and over again in his mind, and Athrun's cry still seemed vivid. He wondered exactly who Nicol was. He thought that he was a part of the group that was with Athrun at Orb, but which one had he been? When Birdy landed on his shoulder, he glanced at the robotic bird. The day Athrun had given the gift was but a distant memory from a time when they still kids. Now, they were nearly adults, both having taken lives in this bloody war. He just knew that Athrun would never forgive him for killing his comrade. He knew that was now truly a hated enemy of his. He feared what would occur the next time they fought. It was not a matter of if, but when.

The next day, the crew of the Cousteau performed the sole task on tracking down the Archangel. After the death of Nicol, the other members of the Zala Team had now become bloodthirsty, and the crew knew that.

One of the operators thought he spotted something, but checked again to ensure that it wasn't a glitch or civilian craft. After a swift check, he knew that it was indeed the target. "We have contact! It's the legged ship!"

Athrun and the others dashed over to the console and saw the point of light on the screen. Monroe joined them and studied a map of the surrounding area.

"There are numerous small islands nearby and it's nearly sunrise." He said, "If we attack now, we'll have the advantage."

"Then let's do it!" Yzak exclaimed.

"Right, today's the day we repay the Strike tenfold for everything." Dearka added.

Cade silently nodded.

As they left to prepare for battle, Athrun remained quiet. At that point, he didn't feel angry, upset, or nervous at all. Right now he was so calm that it surprised him. He had detached himself from any emotions that would hold him back in the next battle. He couldn't hesitate any longer. Kira was no longer a friend, but rather an enemy who had killed Nicol. Today was the day that he would die.

On the Archangel, alarms rang and awoke the crew with a start. Kira knew the routine and dove out of bed and went for the hanger. He had to weave past and dodge oncoming crewmates who hurried to their own stations.

"Kira!" someone called out.

Kira spun around and was shocked to see Flay standing nearby.

"Kira, I just wanted…" She started to say, but trailed off. After their argument on Onogoro, the two had barely seen each other, let alone talked. She desperately wanted to apologize, but didn't know where to begin. After all, she'd lie to him, used him, and mistreated him. How could he ever forgive her for doing all that to him?

Hearing the alarms, Kira couldn't wait any longer. "Sorry, Flay, but I have to go." He smiled kindly at her. "We'll talk when I get back." He took off down the corridor.

Flay did all she could to hold back tears. Even now, he was still kind to her. She promised that she'd tell him everything whenever he got back. And of course, he'd forgive her. She knew he'd forgive her, since that was his way.

The bridge crew worked fast to identify the oncoming enemy units, though they already knew who they were.

"Four enemy units approaching from heading one-five-zero!" Tonomura yelled, "It's the Aegis, Buster, Duel, and Panzer! Distance, three thousand meters, and closing rapidly!"

"I'm detecting a large heat source as well!" Sai added.

"Evade to port!" Murrue ordered.

The Buster had fired a long range shot from its weapons which only harmlessly grazed the ship's hull. The Archangel quickly returned fire.

"Get Ensign Yamato and Commander La Flaga in the air immeadatily!" Natarle shouted.

In the hanger, Kira was already inside the Strike. As he powered up the OS, he thought about Athrun. He knew that there was no way he'd let the Strike and the ship escape without a fight.

"Hey, Kira?" La Flaga said over the comlink.

"Yeah?"

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kira reassured. But that was lie. He wasn't sure he'd be fine ever again. Once the Aile Striker Pack was attached, he took off.

He headed for the rear deck first, where the enemies would reach first. He watched the four Gundams close in and took off. The Aegis was the first to open fire, but Kira blocked the shots with his shield. The Duel came in from the side, so Kira had to shift his attention between it and the Aegis as he fought both. He then saw the Buster and Panzer advance on the Archangel. It was a pinpoint strategy. The Duel and Aegis would focus on Kira and the Strike while the Buster and Panzer would attack the ship with their heavy weapons. But where was La Flaga?

As the Buster and Panzer got closer to their target, they each opened fired, shooting down oncoming missile fired from the ship. Suddenly the Skygrasper swooped down and fired on the Buster. The mobile suit switched its target to the fighter plane and launched missiles. They locked on their target and La Flaga made a hard dive towards the ocean. At the last possible moment, he pulled up quickly as the missiles still went on and harmlessly hit the water's surface.

While the two machines fought, the Panzer pressed its attack. Its beam gatling, missiles, and mortar was wrecking havoc on the ship's hull. Damage reports poured in.

"Captain, Helldarts tubes have been hit!"

"Igelstellungs one and two aren't responding!"

An explosion shook the ship, nearly throwing Murrue from her chair. "Has there been any word from Alaska?"

"No, there's still nothing from them!" Kuzzey informed her, his voice panicked.

"The Panzer's coming around!"

"Ready the Valiant!" Natarle shouted. "Blast that Gundam out of the sky!"

The cannon was aimed as the Panzer moved in. Once it was locked on, the Valiant fired, the yellow energy beam hit the Gull. The explosion blinded everyone and they anxiously waited to see if the enemy unit had been shot down. There was no trace of it, but suddenly something impacted the hull; however it wasn't a missile or cannon hit.

"What was that?"

Chandra checked his console and gasped. "The Panzer's on the ship!"

Everyone gasped and tried to figure out what to do. Murrue checked the monitor that showed the exterior of the ship. The Panzer aimed its beam gatling and fired on the right Valiant. The shots tore into the cannon and it exploded. The damage to the Archangel was mounting and spreading.

"Plasma drive's been heavily damaged and the levitator's down!" Pal shouted.

Neumann struggled with the controls. "We can't maintain lift!"

"Switch emergency power to auxiliary levitator connection!" Murrue ordered. It was a temporarily measure, but if it kept them airborne.

Suddenly, Tolle leapt from his seat. "I'm taking Skygrasper 2 out!"

"Wait, Crewman Koenig!"

However, another explosion rocked the ship and it began to list. Tolle hurried down the corridors towards the hanger and quickly scrambled the Skygrasper. After a quick reassurance to Murdoch, he took off.

Kira was in trouble. The two on one attack was overwhelming him and it prevented him from aiding the Archangel. He decided to take a chance and charged the Duel. He used the beam rifle, which the Duel blocked, but then fired the Strike's head mounted Igelstellungs. The rounds blasted the Gull the Duel stood upon and the craft was destroyed. Even as it plummeted, the Duel wasn't out of the fight just yet. Yzak fired wildly, with one of his shots hitting Kira's rifle. He threw the weapon away as it exploded and Athrun saw his opportunity. He charged forward and slammed into the Strike full force. The Gundam fell and crashed onto one of the islands in the region. Kira was stunned from the impact and couldn't move right away. He then saw the Aegis land near him and ran towards him, beam saber ignited. He got the Strike back to its feet in time to block the Aegis' saber. He then was pushed back by the relentless attack. Kira realized at that moment that for the first time he fought his old friend, Athrun was truly trying to kill him.

All the consoles on the bridge flickered with warning lights and some sparked. The ship was losing attitude and there wasn't anything anyone could do. A shrill warning alarm rang.

"The engines are dead!" Neumann cried, "We're going down!"

"All hands, prepare for crash landing!" Murrue shouted, bracing herself.

Seconds later, the Archangel skimmed across the ocean's surface before crashing into the soil of the island. The ship was jolted violently as it plowed along over rocks and trees. When it grounded to a halt, everyone looked to find that they all were uninjured. Neumann peeked out the window and pointed.

"Look!"

Everyone turned their heads to see the Panzer laying on the ground in front of them. The mobile suit must've been thrown off during the crash. But there was no little to relax. Thick storm clouds began to unleash a downpour as a shadow loomed over. The Buster suddenly appeared and aimed its weapons at the bridge. Everyone on board was a good as dead it seemed.

"Oh no, you don't!" a familiar voice said over the radio.

La Flaga's Skygrasper streaked down, his guns blazing. The Gull the Buster rode was shot down and the Gundam turned its focus to the aircraft. Both machines fired simultaneously. The Buster's right arm was blown off and the Skygrasper's left wing was hit.

Murrue almost cried out as the aircraft waved from side to side. She held her breath until it too made a safe crash landing near the ship. She then heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

The Buster now lay motionless after it collapsed to the ground. Dearka checked saw that numerous systems had been knocked out. He groaned as he tugged at the unresponsive controls.

Cade was in the same boat. The Panzer's balancers had taken been strained in the impact, so he couldn't even get the Gundam to stand. The arm motors were damaged, he had no missiles remaining, and the mortar launcher was inoperable.

The crew stared at the two fallen Gundams. After seeming so invincible for all this time, they had now been brought down, and some wanted to finish them off.

"Aim the Gottfried!" Natarle ordered, "Destroy those two mobile suits!"

"Wait, look!" Sai pointed.

Everyone watched as the hatches of the Buster and Panzer open and the red-clad pilots stepped out. They zoomed in on the ZAFT pilots, shocked to see the pair immeadatily raise their arms over their heads.

"They're actually _surrendering_?" Natarle spoke out, her voice filled with surprise. At the same time, she felt frustrated. This would've been the perfect opportunity to destroy the enemy units. She secretly wished that the pilots hadn't surrendered.

On a nearby island, a man listened as the storm rolled on. Reverend Malchio stood on the porch of small orphanage he oversaw. Though blind, he was a distinguished peace activist, a very capable man, and was well respected on Earth and the PLANTs. Right now he was waiting as he was expecting a visitor, but traveling in the current weather would be risky. He heard a rumble of thunder off in the distance. But then there was another sound, like thunder, but he knew that it wasn't. It was the sound of something crashing mixed with the sounds of gunfire.

"Reverend?" a voice behind him said, "What is it?"

Malchio turned his head towards another visitor. Kisato Yamabuki, a member of the Junk Guild, had arrived earlier to await the arrival of her friend, who was the same person that Malchio was expecting. "I think there's a battle nearby." He whispered, "Could you please gather the children and get them to the basement? But make sure not to frighten them?"

"But what about Lowe? He's somewhere out there."

"I'm certain he'll be all right." He assured her.

Kisato then nodded and helped getting the orphans down to the basement. Malchio followed closely, making sure that no one fell behind. As he shut the basement door, he heard the sound of something clashing. And it was very close.

The Strike and Aegis clashed back and forth with their beam sabers. As they battled, they were equally matched. Parries were blocked and counterattacks were in turned countered. Athrun was now desperate, his calm now replaced by blind rage. No matter how fast or hard he struck, he couldn't deal a deathblow. Kira evaded all of his attacks.

Kira meanwhile did all he could to defend himself. However, he knew that Athrun would never forgive him for what had happened and he was aware that he wouldn't be allowed to retreat. This was going to be their last battle, and in the end, only one would stand and the other would fall. But he couldn't bring himself to kill Athrun and he couldn't lay down his weapons. How would the battle end?

"Kira!" Tolle's voice sounded over the comlink.

Kira looked up to find Skygrasper 2 coming in from above and heading straight for the Aegis. Missiles suddenly fired from the aircraft, striking around the feet of the mobile suit. The machine stumbled slight as Skygrasper flew past and buzzed around for a second pass.

"Tolle, don't!" Kira warned, "Stay back!"

It was already too late. The Aegis morphed into its mobile armor mode and fired the Scylla. There was no way that Tolle could dodge it. The beam burned through the aircraft. Kira saw every vivid detail. He saw Tolle's frightened and panicked face right before the Skygrasper was vaporized.

On the bridge, Miriallia had a pair of monitors, one for each Skygrasper. The second abruptly went to static and the words "SIGNAL LOST" flashed in the corner. She gasped. She had her eyes focused on the screens, so she hadn't seen what happened. She hoped that it was a technical glitch. After all, Tolle had promised her that he'd always be careful.

After witnessing the brutal destruction of Skygrasper 2, Kira began to scream in a fury. Drawing his second beam saber, he rushed the Aegis without thinking of personal safety. He no longer saw a former childhood friend, but rather an enemy that had to die. The Strike and Aegis brawled, tore into one another, and hacked until Kira severed the left arm of the Aegis. He then leapt and delivered a hard kick.

Athrun was tossed back. He couldn't cope with the sudden ferocity of Kira's attacks. But then, he felt an abrupt calm come over him. No longer blinded by sheer rage, his new clarity told him what to do. Quickly activating the beam sabers on the Aegis' three remaining limbs, he struck and burned off both of the Strike's arms. Switching back to the mobile armor mode, he grappled the helpless Gundam, bringing it down to the ground. He had the Scylla ready to fire and now all he had to do was pull the trigger. But when he did, nothing happened. He squeezed it a second and third time, but the weapon didn't fire. It was only then he realized that alarms were ringing inside the cockpit. He was so focused on the fight that he hadn't paid attention and now wasted the Aegis' power supply. And without power, the Phase Shift, weapons, and other systems ceased functioning. He slammed his fist against the console. He was so close to finishing off Kira once and for all, but now he couldn't do it. However, he suddenly remembered there was one other device he could use. His fingers flew across the keyboard and he flipped several switches. The small monitor read, "00:10". He had set the Aegis' self-destruction mechanism. He opened the hatch and fled, hoping to escape the blast radius. He then heard a loud rumble and felt blast of heat behind him as he was thrown and everything went dark.

On the Archangel, the explosion caught everyone's eyes. The roar was the blast was audible even on the bridge. Miriallia looked back to the monitors only to find that the Strike's had gone to static now as well. Then the red letters of "SIGNAL LOST" flashed across the screen.

"No, it can't be." She whispered, "It just can't be."


	29. New Phase 29

New Phase 29

Everyone on the Archangel then tried to piece together what had happened to the Strike. Following the explosion, communication with the Gundam had ceased. In addition, they had lost contact with Skygrasper 2.

"Kira, Tolle!" Miriallia cried into the comlink, hoping for an answer. "Come on, please respond!"

Natarle then stepped over to the console and pressed a switch, cutting off the channel. "There's no point." She told Miriallia. She then turned to Murrue. "Captain, what are the damages to the ship?"

Murrue switched channels. "Chief Murdoch?"

"The damage's not as serious as we feared." He replied, "We ought to be able to fly after repairs are finished on the Force Blanket."

At that moment, sensors lit up and an alarm rang. Everyone's eyes went to their consoles, seeing what the danger was.

"Captain, I've got four DINNs approaching quickly! They'll be on us in less than fifteen minutes!"

"Captain, we must escape immeadatily!" Natarle shouted, "In our current condition, we wouldn't stand a chance against four DINNs!"

"But what about Kira and Tolle?" Miriallia asked. "We can't leave them."

"Both Ensign Yamato and Crewman Koenig are now listed as MIA." Natarle told her.

Miriallia remembered that term when Cagalli went missing. We also recalled that it also meant that they most likely dead, what if the lack of communications. "But that can't be."

"I'm afraid it is." Natarle mundanely replied, "If we dwell on it, then we'll only put ourselves in harm's way."

Miriallia shook her head. She couldn't accept Tolle was MIA. There just couldn't be any way that was true. Overcome with a flurry of emotions, she leapt out of her seat and dashed off the bridge.

Murrue looked to Tonomura. "Do we have the last known locations of the Strike and Skygrasper 2?"

"They were near an island seven o'clock to our current position."

"We can't possibly conduct a search now." Natarle said.

"I know that, that's why we'll send a message to Orb." Murrue told her.

Natarle was surprised. Even after the secret repairs that Orb carried out on the Archangel, she didn't trust the nation. "We can't rely on…"

"They'll be asked to save lives, so I'm sure they won't object!" Murrue interrupted, "If you have a problem with that, then put it in your report!"

Natarle shut her mouth.

In the hanger, Mu stared at the newly recaptured Buster and Panzer. Both units had taken extensive damage during the battle and had been ordered to be brought on board the ship. It really wasn't a bad idea since at least they'd deny ZAFT the chance to use them again. He then heard the engines roaring to life and felt the ship moving. He rushed over to a communications station. "Captain, what's going on?"

"ZAFT reinforcements are approaching, we have to retreat before they arrive!" Murrue answered.

"You mean we're not even going to look for them?"

"Commander, I don't like it either, but we have no other choice. Understand?"

Mu nodded. He hoped that both were still alive out there and could hold out until help arrived. Now the question was when it would, or even if. Just then, he looked back to find Miriallia standing next to the simulator that Tolle had spent so much time in. He slowly went over to her, hearing quiet whimpers. "Hey, miss…"

Miriallia turned to the older man. "Where's Tolle?" she asked, tearing coming down her eyes.

Mu clenched his fists. It stung to see this young woman in this state. He'd seen that face on those who'd been the loved ones of soldiers killed.

Back on the island, the battered Strike lay motionless, its dull grey and burnt armor being pelted with rain. Suddenly, the hatch was jettisoned, exposing the cockpit. Kira mustered all his strength to pull himself out. Losing his balance, he tumbled out moments before a fire spread through the cockpit. He got to his feet and tried to find his bearings. He removed his ruined helmet and tossed it away. He was losing his strength quickly, and felt himself collapsing. But he didn't hit the ground. Someone had caught him and lowered him down.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" the stranger asked.

Kira tried to look at the face of the person, but his vision was fading. "Who…are…you?" He got out before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Lowe Gear hoisted Kira's body onto his back. He promised himself that he'd get find the kid some help. Malchio's home wasn't too far away, so that'd be the place. He took a last glanced at the mobile suit. "I'll make sure your little buddy gets some help." He told the machine, "As for you, I'll see to it that you get repaired back at Orb." With that, he left to take Kira to safety.

On the Cousteau, Yzak had found out that he'd been the only member of the team to safely return to the submarine and went to find out what had happened. "What do you mean that Athrun, Dearka, and Cade are MIA?"

"Exactly as it sounds." Monroe told him. "We lost the signals for the Buster and Panzer almost at the same time. After that, we detected a massive explosion and that's when we lost the signal for the Aegis."

Yzak couldn't believe it. All three had gone down? If so, that meant that he was possibly the last one alive. At the thought of being the sole survivor, he understood now what Cade had once said. But he had to make sure. "We need to head back! I'll go look for them myself!"

"I'm sorry, but that can't be done." Monroe informed him, "We've been ordered to return to Carpentaria. Besides, we're dangerously close to enemy territory so a search would be too risky."

Yzak felt so frustrated, but he knew that Monroe was right. All he could do now was hope that all three weren't dead, but that hope was fading fast.

At Orb the next morning, news of the Archangel's request quickly spread. A search party was swiftly assembled, with Kisaka placed in charged. As the Orb aircraft slowly began to take off, Michael, Asagi, Mayura, and Juri watched from a monitor.

"I sure hope they find those guys." Michael sighed.

The girls nodded in agreement. They all sat and watched the aircraft soar into the sky.

Cagalli sat silently as the plane rose into the air. When she heard about Kira, she had to accompany the search party. Now all she hoped was that Kira would be found. After several seeming slow passing hours, they reached the island where the Archangel said the Strike and Skygrasper were last located. The search party went straight to work, combing through the debris. Cagalli stood by Kisaka, watching the work take place. Dozens of dull grey fragments littered the beach and she recognized the head of what was once the Aegis.

"It looks like the Aegis self-destructed." Kisaka muttered.

Cagalli suddenly felt sick to her stomach. If that was what had happened, did Athrun kill himself? At that moment, she twisted her head to see a pair of technicians looking over the remains of the Strike. She gasped when she saw the state it was in and rushed over to it. She heard Kisaka call to her, but she ignored him. Shoving her way in between the techs, she peered into the ruined cockpit. The interior was a mess of burned, twisted, and warped material. But there was one thing missing. She hoped down back to the sandy beach.

"Cagalli." Kisaka whispered.

"It's empty." She muttered.

"What?"

"The cockpit's empty. That has to mean that he could have gotten out somehow."

"Colonel Kisaka!" a voice called out, "We've found someone!"

Both Cagalli and Kisaka dashed over to where a small crowd was gathering. She pushed her way through and reached the front. "Kira!" she cried, but she saw that it wasn't him. But she quickly recognized the telltale red flightsuit and the face behind the shattered faceplate. "Athrun."

Hours later, Athrun began to stir. He opened his eyes, only to briefly close them again when a ray of direct light shone into them. He found his arm was in a sling. He leaned up to discover that he wasn't on the island anymore. Rather he was now inside of what appeared to be an infirmary. But who had found him?

"You're on board an Orb aircraft." A voice he knew said, answering his question before he asked it. "We found you on the beach and treated your wounds."

Athrun looked to find Cagalli standing across from him, a gun in her hand. "Oh, and what would a neutral nation like Orb want to do with me?" he asked, "Or has it joined the Earth Forces?"

Cagalli was angered by the question, but retained her composure. "There's something I need to ask you. Were you the one who destroyed the Strike?"

Athrun stiffened and waited to answer. "Yes, I was."

"What about the pilot? Was he able to escape like you did?"

Athrun shook his head. "No, I made sure there was no way he could." He grimly answered, "I grabbed the Strike with my Aegis and hit the self-destruct. And I killed him."

Cagalli shook in anger, not at Athrun's confession, but at the nonchalant attitude he had. She grabbed him by the collar and pressed her gun to his neck.

"It was the only thing I could do." He went on, "It was the only way that I could finally defeat him."

Cagalli couldn't find the words to express with anger, but then she saw something she never expected. Athrun's eyes were tearing up. "You bastard!" she shouted, shoving him down. She then slammed her fist into the wall, ignoring the stinging pain.

Athrun sat back up. "But why am I still alive?"

"Shut up!" Cagalli spun back and raised her gun again. "You may not know it, but Kira always took too many risks, didn't always know what he was doing, and cried easily. But he was kind. He was a great guy!"

Athrun smiled. "Yeah, I know. I guess he hadn't changed a bit at all. He was like that always."

Cagalli was dumbfounded. "Wait, are you saying that you actually knew Kira?"

"Yeah, since we were just kids. He is, I mean, was my best friend."

"But then why the hell did you kill him if he was suppose to be your best friend?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" he shouted, "The last we saw each other, we were friends, but the next time, we met as enemies. I tried to convince him to join with me over and over, but it was useless."

"But why-?"

"He was a Coordinator!" Athrun interrupted, "He was on the wrong side, fighting for the Naturals! Time and time again, he fought against us! He killed many of his fellow Coordinators! And then he killed Nicol!"

"That's the reason you killed Kira?"

"I had no other choice but to kill him! He was my enemy!"

Cagalli grew more furious. "You idiot! How could you come with that kind of conclusion? What kind of reason is that to kill your friend?"

"He killed Nicol, that's why! Nicol was only fifteen, he loved to play music, and he only fought to protect the PLANTs!"

"Kira fought to protect others, too!" Cagalli countered, "But that doesn't explain why he had to die and by the hands of a friend!" Suddenly, something her father recently told her came to her mind. "Someone kills because another is killed, then gets killed because he kills! How the hell can that twisted justification bring peace? It won't solve anything!"

Athrun couldn't stand it anymore and began to cry openly He knew that she was right and he also realized that he had lost not one, but two close friends. Cagalli ran out of the infirmary, sobbing.

Outside, the Orb personnel hurried to load the recovered Strike. The Aegis couldn't be salvaged due to its destruction and it was decided to simply leave the fragments were the lay.

During the night, the Archangel neared friendly territory and was at last joined by allied aircraft. It should've been a time of relief and joy, but that wasn't the case. Everyone from the technicians to the bridge crew was saddened by the loss of Kira and Tolle. All anyone could do was sit around and sulk.

At dawn, the escort departed, leaving the ship alone once more. However, the crew was safe now that they were inside JOSH-A's airspace.

"Excuse me, Captain." Kuzzey said, "But a Radar Station 18 is trying to I.D. this ship."

"Of course, this is our first time at Alaska." Murrue replied, "Please send them our data and there shouldn't be a problem." As an afterthought she added, "We'll go to half watch since we're now in friendly territory."

That was a relief for the crew since they'd all been on edge for the past couple of days.

"I'm amazed how fast those DINNs retreated once we entered Alaskan airspace." Sai said, flexing his sore neck.

"Well, it wouldn't have been wise for them to continue pursuit with such a small number of mobile suits." Tonomura replied, "They've wouldn't have had a chance against JOSH-A's defense forces."

"So JOSH-A is that powerful?" Sai asked.

"It has to be. After all, it is the general HQ of the Earth Alliance. A lot of high ranking officers from both the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations are stationed there."

Murrue listened and was disappointed. She kept thinking to herself that if the ship had been able to put some extra distance between them and the enemy, JOSH-A's air corps could've possibly come to the aid in the last battle.

"Captain," Pal suddenly spoke up, "I've received a message from Orb."

Everyone looked up in hope and anticipation. The search team must've found the Strike and Skygrasper 2 if they made contact this early.

"It reads, 'We've conducted our search of the area and located the Strike.'"

There were whispers of excitement.

"'However, it was heavily damaged and we weren't able to find any sign of the Skygrasper 2.'" Pal grimly read, "We were unable to find either Ensign Kira Yamato or Crewman Tolle Koenig. We found no evidence of possible survival.' The message ends there."

Murrue hung her head and there was a collective sigh of disappointment and grief. Whatever shred of hope was now dashed.

An hour later, Sai was off duty and he checked on Miriallia and how she was doing. He found her sitting alone in the dark of the room she and Tolle shared. "Mir?"

She looked up. "Any word on Tolle?"

Sai looked at her and hesitated. He couldn't bear to tell her the truth right now. "I'm afraid not." He lied, "But I'm sure there'll be news on him soon. After all, Orb sent a team to find him and Kira."

Miriallia smiled slightly. "I guess you're right." She muttered, "Tolle just has to be okay."

Sai hated to see her in such a state. "Come on, how about we go to the mess hall?" he offered, "You shouldn't be sitting here all by yourself." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Murrue sat with Natarle in her cabin to discuss their recently captured prisoners.

"We pulled these off the prisoners." Natarle then said, handing over a pair of ID tags. "And one was carrying this photo."

Murrue examined them. "Dearka Elsman and Cade Fenix." She muttered. She then glanced at the photo, recognizing the one pilot, but not the others. "Have them placed in the infirmary under close observation until it's been cleared by the medics that they can be safety placed in the cells."

Natarle nodded, "Understood, Captain." She saluted, though she wondered why Murrue was being so courteous towards the ZAFT pilots. She came out of the room, giving both of the ZAFT pilots a hard, cold glare before moving on. The guards then forcibly prodded Dearka and Cade to follow her.

At the same time, Sai and Miriallia met up with Mu and Neumann just in time to see the prisoners being escorted down the hall.

"Hey, watch it." The blond male complained, "We're injured, remember?"

"Shut up." One of the guards retorted, jabbing him in the back with the muzzle of his rifle.

"We've going to remember this." The pilot muttered.

"Those are the pilots of the Buster and the Panzer." Neumann murmured.

Mu was shocked to see both pilots were barely over the age of Kira and the other youths. As they were brought past, he stepped forward and faced the ZAFT pilot who wore glasses. "So you two were members from the Le Creuset Team, weren't you?"

Cade locked gazes with him. "Yeah, that's right, asshole." He spat, "So who are you?"

Though neither of them realized it, the two pilots had crossed path early in the war. It had been Mu who damaged Cade's GINN at Endymion.

Dearka rolled his eyes at the display. _Naturals are only tough when they have us tied up._ He thought to himself. He then spotted Miriallia."I'm amazed there are even girls on this ship." He smirked, "But what's with the tears? If anybody ought to be crying, we should be us." He then was led away along with Cade.

Sai clenched his fists and looked ready to take a swing.

Mu put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "No, Sai, violence against POWs is prohibited."

"But that loudmouth-"

"I know, but that's no excuse." Mu replied, "They'll be dealt with when we finally reach Alaska."

That was true enough, but Natarle would've preferred it if they didn't have to worry about their prisoners. Part of her deeply wished that they hadn't of surrendered, that way they could've finished them off back on the island. Then there'd be two less ZAFT soldiers to worry about.

Miriallia leered bitterly at the pair of ZAFT pilots. Why was it that Kira and Tolle were missing, maybe dead, but these guys were safe?

Elsewhere, many miles away, the Orb aircraft came to a stop and now waited. The reason was that they claimed they couldn't allow a ZAFT soldier into Orb territory. But they did secretly worry that if they did and he found out about the recent aid they gave the Archangel and its crew, it would spell trouble for the nation. They had sent out a message to all nearby ZAFT vessels about Athrun and once a reply had come, they waited for a vehicle to arrive and pick him up. The wait was too long and a VTOL craft arrived and landed next to the Orb craft. Cagalli took it upon herself to inform Athrun and went to the infirmary.

"A ZAFT vessel is here to take you back." she said, not looking his way. "You can go whenever you're ready."

Athrun got to his feet. "Thank you." He then walked past, but was stopped.

"Wait a minute." She took a necklace from her neck and placed it on Athrun. "It's a Haumea pendant. It'll protect you from the dangerous life you've chosen."

Athrun couldn't understand why she was doing this. "But I killed Kira."

She turned away from him. "It's just…I don't want to see anyone else die, that's all." She then left.

Athrun then headed out and reached the tiny boat that would be used to ferry him the short distance to the ZAFT VTOL craft. As he was carried over, he saw the familiar face of Yzak waiting for him.

"Well, look you decided to show up." Yzak said as Athrun stepped on board.

"I destroyed the Strike just as I promised." Athrun replied, irritated at Yzak's complaining and retorts.

Yzak had to smile. While he was envious that Athrun completed what he swore by the scar on his face, he was proud of his comrade's accomplishment.

"So where's Dearka and Cade?" Athrun then asked, "Did they choose not to be here?"

Yzak frowned. "We…we don't know where they are." He explained, "We lost the signals for the Buster and Panzer during the last battle and there have been no S.O.S. or other distress signals from them." He paused. "A team of DINNs searched the area, but they didn't find either mobile suit. We fear they're dead."

Athrun said nothing and sat. The ZAFT vehicle soon took off to return to Carpentaria.

In outer space, inside Aprilius One, Lacus played with her numerous Haros. The tiny robots hopped all around her, chattering away as they went. Then her pink Haro decided to bound away and towards the glass covered gazebo.

"Pink, come back here!" Lacus called, giving chase.

Pink didn't listen and continued on. Once inside, it leapt onto the bed placed inside and rolled about. Lacus stepped inside and scooped the tiny robot in her hands. The person in bed began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes.

She giggled and smiled. "Good morning, sleepy head."

Kira couldn't believe who he was seeing and wondered if it was a dream. "Lacus?"


	30. New Phase 30

New Phase 30

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

The Archangel cruised towards land, surrounded by several Eurasian battleships. At long last, the ship had reached JOSH-A. It slowed its speed as it traveled straight through a waterfall that concealed the entrance. Soon, it would be docked.

Elsewhere in the base, a group of high ranking officials watched, some very displeased with seeing the ship. "So they made it after all in spite of everything that got in their way." Captain William Sutherland muttered.

"They must've been protected by the spirit of the late Admiral Halberton." Someone jokingly remarked.

"No, it was this young Coordinator, Kira Yamato, who protected it." A second officer said with a hint of detest in his tone

"We can take the Strike's loss as fortunate for us." A third officer weighed his opinion, "If word got out to the general masses that a Coordinator piloted a machine of our making, it'd only show further our limitations."

"However, you must admit that it did accomplish something of great value, killing Andrew Waltfeld. Without his leadership, it'll be much easier for us to retake Victoria once the time comes."

Sutherland raised his hand, silencing his peers. "Regardless of that young Coordinator, the GAT series is something that we must be using front and center." He continued, "The GAT-01 production lines at Panama are running at full capacity and the GAT-01BD project at Heaven's Base is near completion. And of course, the new special models are close to being ready for deployment."

On each of the tiny screens in front of them were the specs of the newest models of the GAT series, the GAT-131 Calamity, the GAT-252 Forbidden, the GAT-X370 Raider, and the GAT-X626 Scorpio.

"With these new technologies, we will be the ones who'll benefit the most."

"What about Azarel?"

A new figure sat up in his seat. Simon Parallax, a close associate of Sutherland, cleared his throat. He was a man with porcelain white skin, neon-green eyes and a voice so deadly it would strike fear into even the most resilient of souls. His rank badge made it perfectly clear that he was a Lieutenant Commander. "I've kept him informed of the most important details that our informant has provided." He said, "Azarel has given us his personal authorization to make the final preparations for the plans for this base."

There were some murmurs before Sutherland raised his hand once more. "Gentlemen, we must always remember everything we do is for the preservation of our blue and pure world." As well as being a high ranking officer with vast influence, he was a member of the radical group, Blue Cosmos, as was every officer in the room.

Down in the hanger where the Archangel had docked, everyone waited for their new orders. Murrue was anxious seeing how that she would be dealing with Captain Sutherland. He differed from the late Lewis Halberton in that he was one of the "paper-pushers" that the late Admiral thought only cared about various military bureaucrats pushing money into useless projects and the only battlefield experience they had was making casualty lists. She was nervous when she thought about when the time would come when she would meet with him.

Natarle on the other hand, was more than eager to meet with Sutherland. She always thought of him as the model of an officer, loyal to the cause they fought for, and followed military protocol no matter what. She was also more than ready to present her report to him and the other commanding officers that stated her grievances with the manner that Murrue captained the ship.

The crew on the bridge waited for a response from command, when the face of a young officer finally came onto the screen. "Welcome to JOSH-A. I have a prepared message from Captain William Sutherland. It reads, 'We commend you on surviving the long trek here and the many battles you've fought. At this time, we must also have you report on your activities so all crew members on your ship are on standby until further orders.'"

"Standby?" Murrue asked.

"That is correct." The officer replied, "With all the rumors of an impending attack on Porta Panama, things are somewhat hectic around here. So for the time being, sit back and relax." With that, the screen switched off.

Murrue and Natarle exchanged baffled looks. Both had expected to begin debriefing right away, but now they weren't sure. What was command thinking?

At ZAFT's Carpentaria Base, the last wave of preparations for Operation Spit Break were underway. Technicians and mechanics worked on the many mobile suits that were going to be used so they were in top condition for battle. Base personal keep close watch on the Earth Forces' movements and made observations on every possible contingence, including weather.

Yzak slowly past a line of GINNs and glanced up at the machines. Normally, he'd be eager for an operation such as this, but several thoughts had him preoccupied. He couldn't stop thinking about Nicol, Dearka, and Cade. He never thought that he'd lose three comrades right before the decisive battle that many predicted would at last bring the war to an end. He glanced up again at a line of DINNs, finding a mechanic peering into the cockpit of one, as though he was speaking to someone inside. Yzak was able to overhear the conversation.

"So what do you think of the controls?" the mechanic asked.

"It's different from the GCUE D.E.E.P. Arms." The pilot answered, "However, I can learn fast."

Yzak stopped short. He thought he recognized the pilot's voice and climbed up to the DINN and approached. Stepping next to the mechanic, he looked inside. He saw a familiar face. The girl was his age, wore the red uniform of the ZAFT elite, and had long dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. "Shiho?"

The girl, Shiho Hahnenfluss, looked up in surprise. "Oh, hello, Yzak." She said, her eyes darting in his direction before the quickly looked away. The last time she had seen him was when she was researching the beam weapon systems on the new CGUE Deep Arms because there had been many problems and with help from Yzak she was finally able to complete the mobile suit. She was even given the nickname of the "Housenka" (Balsam) by Yzak due of her combat skills. He had told her that it was because the beams would shoot out in all directions, thereby resembling a blossoming flower, and she now wore the balsam as her personal mark. She had deep respect for him, as well as other feelings.

"I see you two know each other." The mechanic said, "I'll leave you two alone." He then walked away to work on whatever needed his attention next.

Shiho shifted to exit the DINN's cockpit, when Yzak offered her a hand. She almost blushed, but hid it as she took his hand and allowed him to help her out.

"I never expected to see you here on Earth, Shiho." Yzak said, "What brings you here?"

"Well actually, I've been transferred to the Le Creuset Team." She answered, "I arrived here just last night." She hesitated to continue. "Yzak, I heard about your teammates. I'm sorry."

Yzak lowered his head. "Thanks, Shiho." After everything that had recently happened, it was good to have another friend around.

In the infirmary, Athrun lay in bed and stared out the window. Rather than all the activity taking place outside, his gaze was fixed on the sunset. His thoughts were plagued by everything he had gone through over the past several days. Nicol's death, his last battle with Kira, and his argument with Cagalli were all he could think about, not matter how hard he tried not to. This war had taken a personal toll on him. He had lost his mother, comrades, and the person who had been his best friend. Why did all this have to happen? Then, the buzz of an intercom broke the silence.

"Le Cresuet here." The voice said, "I'm coming in.

Athrun tried to sit up as he watched Le Cresuet enter the room.

"You needn't get up." The masked man said, raising his hand.

Athrun leaned back and sighed. "I'm sorry for everything, sir." Under his leadership, he lost three comrades and felt himself as unfit to command.

"Nonsense." Le Cresuet said, "I read your report and you did splendidly."

"Hardly."

"Athrun, I should be the one to apologize. I wasn't able to help you sooner. The sacrifices made were significant, but it can't be helped. It only goes to show how truly strong the enemy…your friend really was." He paused. "I know that it's been a difficult string of battles and many comrades have fallen. Miguel, Nicol, Dearka, Cade, they and many others have lost their lives in this conflict. Your skills, to have been able to defeat him, are highly valued in the homeland. It has been decided that you will receive the Order of the Nebula for your efforts."

Athrun was surprised. The Order of the Nebula was a high honor given to those soldiers for their valient actions in battle. He never expected to be such a decoration.

"In addition," the Commander continued, "this is sad news for me, I have received word that as of today you are being transferred to the special forces and will be reporting directly to the National Defense Committee."

"A transfer?" Athrun felt that this was way over his head. "But, Commander…"

"You are now a top gun, Athrun." Le Cresuet praised, "You will be the pilot of our latest machine. Futhermore, you are to return to the homeland to receive the machine."

"Yes, but…"

"I presume you've heard the news that your father has been appointed as PLANT's Supreme Council Chairman?"

"Yes, I have." Athrun wondered if it was due to his actions, as the Commander said, or rather his father's influence that made his decoration, transfer, and new orders a reality.

"Chairman Zala has been pressing for a quick end to this war." Le Creuset put a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "I myself would like nothing more than to see this entire conflict cease. For that very reason, I want you to do all you can to achieve that goal."

In outer space, at the Cylne Estate in Aprilius One, Kira looked up, not believing what he was seeing. There was the lovely face of Lacus Clyne staring back at him. "Lacus, where am I?" he asked.

"My home." She answered, "I must say that I'm surprised that you remember my name. It's such a long time since we saw one another."

"I take it the boy has awaken?" a voice asked.

"Yes, Reverend Malchio." Lacus said.

Malchio smiled. "You must be surprised, waking up here, Mr. Yamato. Miss Lacus did strongly insist that your bed be brought outside."

"It's because it feels better out here than being cooped up inside, don't you think so, Kira?"

Kira was so confused. The last thing he remembered was that he was on an island and someone found him before everything blacked out. Now he was at Lacus' home. How was that possible? "How'd I get here?"

"You owe your life to a young man named Lowe Gear." Malchio said, "He found you while he was on the way to the orphanage I oversee. You were injured and needed help. I remember Miss Lacus telling me something about you, so I decided to bring you here with me."

As he listened, Kira's mind went back to the battle. Memories flooded back and he recalled every horrible detail. He was like an animal when he fought against Athrun. The only thing that had been on his mind was to see his friend dead. Then he remembered the Aegis grappling the Strike and the explosion that had followed. That only could've been done by a kamikaze attack. That probably meant that Athrun had done the unthinkable in which he took his own life in an attempt to kill him. But somehow, he was still alive? Why, why was it that things turned out that way? He started to breath sporadically.

"Kira?" Lacus asked, concerned.

He started to sob and she placed a soft hand on his.

"I fought against Athrun." He said, "There shouldn't have been a way for me to escape death."

Lacus leaned over and put her arm around him, comforting him.

"I suppose there wasn't anything that could've been done." He continued, "Not after I had killed his friend. And then Athrun killed my friend. After that…"

"You wanted to kill him, right?" Lacus said, "And he wanted to do the same to you." She paused, "But you're right, nothing could be helped. That's the way war is and you both fought against another who was your enemy."

Kira knew that she was right. It pained him to think about all that had happened ever since he began fighting. The people he had met, those whose lives he took, and every last battle he fought in weighted heavily on him. Did it have to by that way?

Elsewhere, at the PLANT Supreme Council conferred in quick a session. This would be the last that Siegel Clyne would sit in on, so he had to do all he could to press the proposed peace treaty. If he was able to, there would be no more bloodshed and Patrick's Operation Spit Break would not have to take place. However, he doubted he could get it passed without arguing with the Radicals.

"The Olbani compromise plan?" Orson White sneered, "What is the point of bringing something like this to the table now?"

"Right, Operation Spit Break has already been approved." Louise Leitner added.

"I'm not saying that we accept this as is." Siegel said, "But I am concerned that if we go ahead in battle, there will be massive causalities on both sides." He took a quick glimpse at Yuri Amalfi. At another time, he would've likely had his support, but after the death of his son, Nicol, Yuri now backed Patrick's policies fully. "We have the chance to avoid that, so shouldn't we make the attempt?"

Ezalia Joule leered at the papers in her hand. "Your point is slightly valid, but you cannot expect us to agree to these outlandish conditions. It's as though they believe that they've won the war."

"The Naturals know they shall lose after Operation Spit Break." Yuri then said, "They're trying to save face by pushing this proposal."

"But if we reject this outright," Eileen Canaver interjected, "it may be impossible to attain peace."

"The Olbani plan doesn't necessarily reflect the opinions of all their member states, now does it?" Ezalia coldly countered. "Your arguments to open discussions aren't persuasive enough."

"Then are you suggesting that we forgo any attempt to negotiate and rely on our weapons to do the talking?" Siegel boldly challenged.

"That'll do, Former Chairman Clyne." Patrick broke in, "Your last few comments were out of line. We are proceeding with the general consensus, and I suggest you refrain from making remarks based solely on personal feelings."

"My apologizes." Siegel politely said.

"While your opinions on this matter are greatly respected," Patrick went on, "it is up to the rest of us, the present Supreme Council, to consider and decide." He paused, "In the meantime, please give my regards to Reverend Malchio and tell him that I thank him for personally traveling here as a special envoy."

"I shall tell." Siegel replied. "I hope that the Supreme Council will choose the right path, with an eye towards the future."

"That we shall." Patrick said.

As he left, Siegel gave one last look at Eileen Canaver and Tad Elsman. If things were going the way he feared, he was certain that they too would soon be ousted from their places on the Council, replaced by more Radicals. With Patrick Zala now at the helm, Siegel feared for the future. There had to be something he could do.

Back on Earth, Le Creuset sat in the briefing room of the Vosgulov-class submarine, Cousteau, facing a group of pilots. Behind him was a map of Alaska. While the widespread rumor of Operation Spit Break's target was Porta Panama, the real siege would be against JOSH-A.

He pointed to a section on the map. "JOSH-A is supposedly designed to withstand anything up to and including a nuclear attack. However, even it were possible, we would not use nuclear weapons." The mindset of many Coordinators was that is was beneath them to use nuclear weapons, something they saw as barbaric. "It will not be easy, but our single chance for a successful attack is to concentrate on an interior section called Grand Poro. It's not the kind of place we can take without preparations. We must gather all available information of the base's activities at all times. However, since this reconnaissance is a special assignment, you'll are be bound to strict confidentiality." He paused for a moment. "There is no telling what could happen if even a single piece of critical information was leaked."

At JOSH-A, the Archangel remained docked and the crew was still on board. It had been several days since they had arrived, yet they had not been given any new orders. On the bridge, Murrue was growing more anxious, wondering what was going on. She opened a channel and hoped someone would answer.

"Joint Operations Room here." The officer answered.

"This is the Archangel of the 8th Fleet calling." Murrue said, "I have some questions about the orders given to our ship."

"All orders concerning your ship come from Captain Sutherland." The officer replied.

"Then may I please speak with him?"

The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Captain Sutherland is presently at a meeting, so I cannot put you through to him."

Murrue frowned. Every time she had requested to speak with Sutherland, it was one excuse after another. "As I said earlier, we have prisoners on board this ship, a pair of ZAFT pilots. That's only one of the things we're still waiting for orders about."

"As before, the order remains the same, "' All crew members on your ship are on standby until further orders.' That's all I can say at this time." The screen flashed off.

Murrue sighed in frustration.

In the mess hall Sai sat and slowly eat his meal. He had managed to get Miriallia to come out of her room, but she hadn't touched her food. Her depression only continued, not surprisingly. She only sat still, not saying anything.

"Mir?" Sai said, "You really should try to eat. Have you been able to sleep?" But he already knew the answer.

Then a group of mechanics entered the commissary. They were in the middle of their own conversation.

"It's odd that we've been docked for five days now, but they won't let us disembark." One of them said.

"I know." Another added, "They tell to just keep busy, but our only working machine is that one Skygrapser we still have."

The mention of the word "Skygrapser" visibly shook Miriallia, sending her on the verge of sobbing. Sai saw it and quietly but quickly took his and her trays away. She then slowly led her out. It hurt to see her like this, but it was understandable. Tolle had been the first and only boy she ever loved. He also knew what it was like to lose someone he cared about. She could feel her shuddering as they walked.

"Sai?" a voice said.

He turned to see Flay standing behind them. She looked like she had been wandering aimlessly for some time.

"What is it?"

"It's just that, uh… Well, um…"

"Look if it isn't important, then forget it." He went on walking Miriallia towards the sick bay.

"Sai, wait a minute!" Flay called, "Where's Kira and Tolle?"

Miriallia froze and Sai turned angrily to Flay. "Hold on a minute!" he growled. He then stepped inside the sick bay with Miriallia. "Just wait here and we'll get you some medicine from the doctor. Something to help you sleep, all right?" He then stepped back out, the door shutting behind him.

Miriallia then sat down on a stool to wait.

"Hey, doc!" a voice called.

Miriallia turned and came nearly face to face with one of the ZAFT pilots that had been captured! She gasped and bolted out of her seat.

"What brings you here?" another voice asked, "You don't sick."

She turned again and saw that the other pilot was there too. She slowly backed away from them.

Outside, Sai returned to where Flay waited to see what she need to talk him about.

"What is it?" he asked.

Flay looked like she didn't know where to begin. "Well, I…" She trialed off.

Sai frowned. "Look, Kira and Tolle are MIA and no one knows what really happened to them." He said, "Everyone here is really upset right now, and that includes me. The truth is that I'm in no mood to comfort you if that's what you want. I'm sorry, but go look for another shoulder to cry on.

"But Sai," Flay said, "the truth is…I still have feelings for you."

"Just stop it, Flay."

"But it's true!" she insisted, "All along, Kira was never the one I really wanted!"

"Shut up!" he snapped at her, startling Flay. "You did have feelings for Kira! You might've felt differently at the beginning, but he was a good person! That was just how he was."

Flay tried to insist otherwise, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Back in the sick bay, Miriallia stood away from the ZAFT pilots. Her fear of them was obvious from her expression.

"Are you sacred of us?" Cade asked, "Why? It's not like we're bloody lepers or something." He turned to face away from her and shut his eyes. All he wanted to do now was take a nap. Being stuck alone with Dearka made him feel worn out.

"We couldn't be any more tied up, so relax." Dearka said, "It's amazing that someone like you is aboard this ship." He went on, "You're too emotional to be a soldier, what with the way you carry on. You've been crying every time I've seen you." He smirked, "What happened, did your boyfriend go off and die or something?"

A shadow loomed over him, and he looked up to see a sharp object coming down at his throat. Dearka sat up in time to dodge the knife in Miriallia's hand as she stabbed at him. "What the hell's the matter with you?" The murderous glint in her eyes frightened him.

Cade sat up just as Miriallia lunged a second time. "Dearka!" he shouted, "Hey, someone help! Hey!"

Both crashed to the floor, with Dearka bleeding from the forehead. Cade kept shouting for he couldn't do anything else. It was then the door opened and Sai rushed in, while Flay stayed at the doorway.

"Miriallia!" Sai cried as he pulled her back and restrained her.

"Let me go!" she screamed, trying to fight out of his grip.

"Psycho bitch here just went after him!" Cade exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Sai yelled at him before turning his attention to Miriallia. "Calm down, Mir!"

Miriallia still shrugged. "It's not fair!" she screamed, "These guys should be the ones dead, not Tolle and Kira!" At that moment she completely broke down, dropped the knife and cried. "W-why is Tolle dead?" She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably and Dearka just got back to a sitting position. Watching Miriallia, he realized that she did lose her boyfriend and he unknowingly taunted her about it. "Why is Tolle dead?"

"I don't know." Sai said, trying to comfort her.

Flay was speechless. Kira was dead? She looked angrily at two enemy Coordinators that had been left unattended. To her, these "freaks" had done nothing but cause pain and heartache. Watching Miriallia sob, she remembered seeing the ship her father was on brutally destroyed and the sight of Kira crushed by the death of the child who gave him the origami flower. Kira told her that the shuttle was destroyed by the Duel. She then thought to the times when Kira was with her, watched over her, and took care of her. Now he was gone, and she'd never see him again, and it was the Coordinators' fault. She happened to glance over to see a gun that had been left inside a slightly opened drawer. Her eyes narrowed as a wicked thought entered her mind. She was going to take care of the two enemies in front of her herself.

The sound of the gun cocking got everyone's attention. Sai and Miriallia and Dearka and Cade looked up to see Flay with the gun in hand, aiming at Dearka's chest.

"Flay?" Sai cautiously said. He had never seen her look so angry and malicious before.

"None of you Coordinators," Flay growled, "deserve to live!" Her finger began to squeeze the trigger. There wouldn't be enough time for Dearka to try to dodge.

"No!" Miriallia suddenly cried out, breaking out of Sai's hold. She dashed forward, tackling Flay and knocking the gun upward as the shot fired. The bullet shot out a light, sending a shower of glass fragments down.

Everything had gone by in an instant that no one really could grasp the last few moments. Sai stood by silent as his ears rang for the sound of the gunshot, hardly believing what had just happened. Flay laid motionless on the floor, a bewildered expression on her face as Miriallia held her down and sobbed. Dearka and Cade didn't know what to make of it all as well. First the one girl wanted to kill Dearka, but then ended up saving him. Everything seemed so…confusing.

Back on the bridge, the finally was word from Sutherland regarding the orders for Murrue and the rest of the crew. She and Natarle looked up at the Captain's face on the screen and saluted.

"Beginning tomorrow, we will hold an inquiry into the service record of the Archangel of the 8th Fleet up to this time." Sutherland said, "Lieutenant Commander Ramius, Lieutenant Commander La Flaga, and Lieutenant Junior Grade Badgiruel are to arrive here tomorrow at 0700." With that, the screen flashed off.

Natarle looked over to Murrue. It appeared that Sutherland had gone through the report she provided on the Archangel's Captain's decisions. While she was looking forward to the inquiry, Murrue thought differently. She was gravely nervous about the approaching time of the inquiry. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be friendly.


	31. New Phase 31

New Phase 31

In the sick bay, everyone tried to grasp what had just occurred moments ago. Flay had gotten hold of a gun and was nearly successful in killing Dearka, but was stopped Miriallia. The strange thing was that she herself had attempted the same thing. Sai slowly picked up the gun and it aside.

Flay sat up and glared at Miriallia. "Why'd you stop me?" she demanded, "You tired to do the same."

But Miriallia said nothing.

"These guys killed Tolle!" Flay exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Dearka and Cade, "Don't you hate them?"

"No." Miriallia whispered, shaking her head.

"Oh, don't give me that! You and I are exactly the same now!"

"Stop it, Flay." Sai told her.

"No, I'm nothing like you." Miriallia denied, "We're not the same at all."

The door then opened followed by the sound of footsteps entering. Pal and Chandra had heard the gunshot and rushed in to investigate.

"What's going on in here?" Pal asked, "Explain yourselves."

Everyone was somewhat reluctant to answer and didn't speak up right away.

Later, word of the incident had reached Murrue and Natarle. The captain was upset that something like it had ever occurred, but now she was getting an earful from Natarle.

"It was a mistake leaving them alone in sick bay for so long." Natarle rambled, "Firearms management is lax as well. We have no choice but to report this incident."

Murrue grimaced. She thought she'd somehow get blamed for this, but in her mind it wouldn't have happened had the prisoners been taken off the ship, as she had requested. "All right," she grimly replied, "Add it to your report."

"Captain." Natarle said, "understand that I'm not personally criticizing you. I'm only making the point that it's vital to maintain some form of order, and whether or not we're appointed to field operations on placed in emergency situations."

It sounded like a personal jab to Murrue, since an 'emergency situation' was exactly how she became captain in the first place. She hadn't asked for the position, but she did all that she felt was the right choice, even if it did bend some military regulations. "I wish I could say that I understand."

"It's simply a matter of military regulations being complied by soldiers who follow the orders of their superiors and commanders who can see the larger picture and make appropriate decisions." She paused, "Otherwise the ship cannot be victorious or hope to survive battle."

"Yes, some of us know that, but still can't do it." Murrue said, "I am fully aware that I'm not suited for this position."

"Captain, I only meant that…" Natarle began to object, but Murrue raised her hand.

"It's all right; I already know the truth, Natarle." Murrue assured, "A lot has come between us, but I am truly grateful for all your help. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll make a superb captain someday." She then walked away slowly.

Natarle sighed. Murrue's unwillingness to put up an argument and just take things upset her. "Your problem is that you're too soft." She whispered before leaving another way.

In the brig, Dearka laid in the bed within his cell, with Cade in one directly across from him. The now bandaged wound on his forehead still slightly throbbed, but it hurt him worse as he thought about all that happened earlier. All his taunting pushed that girl over the edge.

"Well, you certainly have a way with women, Dearka." Cade commented. "Almost getting killed by two in the span of five minutes is certainly a feat."

"Oh, how was I supposed to know?" Dearka grimaced.

"What about?"

"That girl's boyfriend; I had no idea he was killed."

Cade wasn't too sure what to say. He just sat back and sighed. "Look you didn't know and I think that she fully aware that you weren't purposely trying to upset her."

Dearka thought about, and hoped Cade was right. Now he only hoped he'd get the chance to apologize. "Anyway, since we have time on our hands, I did want to ask you something." he said.

"About what?"

"What exactly is this 'Straight Edge' thing that you follow?"

Cade was surprised by the question. Early on, Dearka had mocked him for it, but he truly seemed interested in actually learning about. "Well, it's basically this." He began.

Meanwhile, Miriallia sat alone in her room. She was upset at herself for the way she behaved and had never before tried to kill anyone. It made her feel sick that she was capable of doing something like that.

The next morning, the officers of the Archangel had gathered in JOSH-A's briefing room and awaited for the arrival of Captain Sutherland. A group of other personnel were with them as well, as they would be witnesses to the proceedings. The door slid open and the Captain stepped in along with a trio of his closest associates. Everyone stood at attention and saluted. As the line of officers walked past, one wearing a Lieutenant Commander's rank badge, with a short military style haircut and neon green eyes glanced over to the Archangel's crew. Mu caught a glimpse of those eyes and felt a shiver run up his spine. For an unknown reason, there was something familiar about this officer, though he didn't know what it was. Sutherland and his fellow officers took their places in front and then returned the salute.

"I am Captain William Sutherland of the general staff." He self introduced. "I've been put in charge of all instructions and deliberations related to the Archangel of the 8th Fleet." He indicated to the officer on his left. "This is Commander Raphael Tucker." He then motioned to the officers to his right. "This is Commander Victor Sherman and Lieutenant Commander Simon Parallax. Everyone be seated."

Everyone took their seats and Sutherland browsed through a number of files in front of him. "We've already retrieved the log data from the Nav-com and it is being analyzed as we speak." He tented his fingers and leaned forward. "I must say, Captain Murrue Ramius, that your combat record is impressive." He paused briefly. "Now I wish to have you report on the details up to this point in time and listen to your testimony. I also must mention the this inquiry if being held according to the regulations pertaining to a court martial, and as such anything said here today will be recorded as an official statement. I trust that you all will refrain from untrue comments." He stopped to allow it to sink in before continuing. He then manned a switch which darkened the room and illuminated the large screen behind him. "We shall begin first and foremost with the situation surrounding ZAFT's surprise attack on Heliopolis. Let us first hear from then Lieutenant Murrue Ramius."

Murrue stood and was ready to give her testimony.

Elsewhere, in the PLANT Aprilius One, Lacus wheeled a cart with tea and cookies placed on it towards the gazebo. Pink followed her, bounding around and chirping as they went. When she arrived, she was surprised that Kira wasn't in bed where she had left him. She looked around to see if she could find where he had gone to.

Kira stood at a railing and stared out at the water that was the artificial sea. While it was indeed beautiful, it somehow couldn't compare with the splendor of Earth's oceans. His memories flashed to when the Archangel first made it to the Red Sea. He and all his friends marveled at the sight of the ocean. He suddenly thought of Tolle. Ever since he first met him, Tolle always gave moral support to him and everyone else. His laid back attitude had overshadowed his seriousness much of the time. He thought of what happened recently when his friend had been killed. He hadn't been able to prevent his death.

"Why are standing here all alone?"

Kira looked back to see Lacus coming up behind him. He didn't answer her and looked back to the crystal blue water. Lacus joined him and looked at the sulking expression on his face.

"Kira, you look so sad."

"It's because I am sad." He quietly replied. "In this war, so many people have lost their lives and I have killed many people."

Lacus lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "You had no choice, since you were in battle, and you fought as hard as you could." She said softly, "You were doing so because there many thing precious to you and you were protecting them. I've positive of that."

Kira looked to her and her sweet smile. He already was starting to feel somewhat better. Lacus always seemed so uplifting and he enjoyed being with her.

"Let's have something to eat, shall we?" she abruptly said. She tugged Kira along. "And besides, it is still important for you to have your rest."

Kira didn't argue with her.

"You needn't worry." She then said, "This is still a peaceful place."

Kira couldn't be too sure, but he thought that he detected a hint of relief in her voice. Was she worried about what course the war would take and how it'd affect her home?

Back on Earth, in a tiny Alaskan town along the coast, a figure walked through the sparsely crowded marketplace. His face was hidden behind a hood and dark sunglasses. While he had no interest in buying anything, he still came to the marketplace for a reason. As he made his way through, he at last spotted what he was looking for. The man motioned to him and he followed him to a less crowded area, away from the prying eyes and ears of bystanders.

The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a small disk. "This is the latest data on base activities. Everything is going accordingly." He handed the object over. "Also, Parallax sends his regards."

Rau smiled as he held the disk and looked at it. "Tell him that I appreciate this."

The Alliance officer nodded and the two went their separate ways. Rau placed the disk in his own pocket and smiled. The information it contained was indeed vital, however he had no plans to share it with his fellow ZAFT soldiers.

At JOSH-A, Murrue had finished her testimony regarding what had occurred at Heliopolis the day of the ZAFT surprise attack and how she and Kira had boarded the Strike. She then went on about how he had been able to modify and in fact rewrite the Strike's OS almost instantly with little effort.

"So at the time you had a speculation that Kira Yamato was in fact a Coordinator?" Sutherland then asked.

"Yes, sir." Murrue answered.

"Tell me, what was your impression when you witnessed his abilities?"

"I thought that it was miraculous."

At that answer, Sutherland gave a disturbing smile. Mu didn't like the looks of it.

Simon Parallax then leaned forward as well. "It says here," he said, reading a file, "that following the destruction of the GINN, you lost consciousness due to your injuries and for a time the Coordinator and the other civilian students saw to your safety, yet later detained them."

"Yes."

"That was the proper course of action under such circumstances." Sutherland said, "We know that there was a need to regroup and assess the situation happening around you. However, before you could make contact with allied forces, a ZAFT mobile suit engaged by Mu La Flaga had slipped away and into the colony interior, that much can be summed as bad luck. But at the time, the Strike was put in the hands of ignorant civilian child who happened to be a Coordinator." He narrowed his eyes. "You had failed to maintain control of the situation, isn't that right?"

Mu stood up in Murrue's defense. "But sir, during that-"

"Right now we're only confirming the facts, Commander La Flaga." Sutherland interrupted. "Please refrain from any further outbursts." He got back to the subject at hand. "Unknowing of its destructive power, Kira Yamato fired the 320-millimeter hyper impulse Agni cannon. Though he succeeded in driving away the ZAFT mobile suit, he ended up causing tremendous damage to the colony's structure. Moreover, this display of firepower alarmed the enemy forces and instigated them to attack once again."

"With all due respect, sir, that all is simply conjecture." Mu argued.

"Perhaps, but your experience as a commander on the battlefield should help you understand. If you were the leader of an assault force and were given a demonstration of an enemy's new weapon and its strength, would you choice to ignore it?"

"No." Mu conceded. He didn't like where this way heading. It was like Sutherland and the others were twisting the facts and ignoring other details.

"Are you implying that fighting back was the wrong decision?" Murrue straightly asked.

"No, of course not." Parallax answered, "It's only unfortunate that you came across that Coordinator in the first place." His answer stunned the Archangel's crew, but it didn't end there. "After reviewing the report provided to us, we agree with Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel's assessment that the destruction of Heliopolis was ultimately the fault of Kira Yamato."

Murrue shot a brief glance back at her XO. How could Natarle put such things in her report when she had been aware of the full facts? "But, that's nonsense!" she exclaimed, "If he hadn't been there, we wouldn't have survived!"

"Now that is speculation." Sutherland countered. "It's meaningless to ask yourselves 'what if' questions after the fact, but let's imagine that he was a perfectly normal Natural child, incapable of reprogramming an OS. Or if he hadn't been on board the Strike at the time of the enemy attack. Clearly, the results would've turned out differently." He narrowed his eyes again. "However, he was there and it was your decision to allow him access to the Strike, am I right, Commander Ramius?"

Murrue clenched her fists together so hard that they began to ache. "So all of this was an error of judgment on my part?"

"Not entirely." Parallax said, shaking his head. "But the facts were in front of you, Commander."

Murrue and the others couldn't understand why an officer of such rank was allowed to bring up his opinions so freely

"Remember that the Coordinators are our enemies in this war and their existence is the reason for the world being plunged into chaos." Sutherland added, "Following the Heliopolis incident, the Archangel and Strike were involved in the near destruction of the Eurasian military base Artemis, and failed to prevent the destruction the advance vanguard of the 8th Fleet, in which Vice Minister George Allster was lost. However, I applaud Lieutenant Badgiruel's use of Siegel Clyne's daughter as a deterrent. Furthermore the Archangel led the entire 8th Fleet to its doom."

"That's not how it was!" Murrue claimed, "We were only following Admiral Halberton's orders!"

"And when did he start setting policy for the Earth Alliance?" Sutherland shot back coldly, "I must've missed that." Then he leaned back. "Commander, please understand that we are not saying you are to fully blame for every small thing, in fact we applaud the way you managed to push through every obstacle that stood in your way."

"However," Parallax said, "there are several matters we have grievances about. Mainly it is the supposedly precious Strike, the reason for this mess. You have kept insisting that having everything that occurred was for the goal of safely being it here. However, in the end, not only was it destroyed, but you instead drag along a pair of damaged enemy units as well as two more of those inhuman abominations. This present situation with those prisoners you've been fussing over could have easily been resolved beforehand had you executed them the moment they surrendered!"

Murrue and the others shuddered at Parallax's words, but it didn't end with him.

"How do you expect those who gave their lives to rest in peace thanks to this regrettable end result?" Sutherland pointed an accusing finger at Murrue.

Natarle couldn't bear to look in the direction of Murrue, for it was her report that was resulting in this scathing review. She almost regretted putting in the details, but she had felt them necessary. Although, she secretly admitted to herself that she never expected that her report would be used in this way. She could feel the resentful glare of the rest of the Archangel's officers on her.

"We must always make everything clear regarding the end results of whatever situation and who is responsible for them, in a manner that satisfies everyone." Sutherland stated. "Shall we continue?"

In the mess hall, Sai and Kuzzey gathered the food trays that had been set aside for Miriallia and Flay. After what happened in the sick bay, both had been ordered to remain in their quarters and not leave without permission.

"I can't believe Mir was capable of doing something like that." Kuzzey said. He had heard about what had occurred.

"It was that ZAFT guy's fault." Sai replied, "He said something that upset her."

"I think I overheard that his name's Dearka Elsman or something, but I don't know about the other one." Kuzzey said, "Do you have any idea what he said?"

"I really don't know."

"Oh. So, what'll happen with this ship now that we've arrived?" Kuzzey asked, changing the subject. "Do you think that we'll be allowed to ask for a discharge or something?"

"How should I know?" Sai said, "Ask the Captain about that."

They reached the door to Miriallia's room and knocked. "Mir, we brought some food." There wasn't an answer, so they slowly stepped in and looked. Miriallia wasn't there.

Inside the brig, Miriallia crept quietly along. When she reached the next cell to where Dearka was being held. Now that she was there, what was she going to do now? She hadn't thought of that when she made the decision. She grew nervous, breathing heavily, as she wondered what to do. She peered around and into the cell.

Dearka happened to look up and see Miriallia at his cell. She gasped and turned to run.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he called.

Miriallia stopped and looked back. Dearka appeared hesitant to say anything, but he had to find out.

"So, um, where exactly was your…boyfriend when…?"

"He was flying a Skygrasper at the island when you guys made that last attack on us." She answered.

"What's a Skygrasper?"

"A blue and white fighter plane."

"Oh. Was it carrying the large cannon?"

"No." she shook her head, then taking a glance at Cade in his cell. He hadn't said anything and only sitting silently.

"Then it was either of us." Dearka muttered.

"I know." She then left, not certain of if her visit had done any good.

Back inside the briefing room, the inquiry was close to being concluded. Sutherland thanked everyone for answering the panel's questions, but Murrue was fully listening. She was simply relieved that it was now over.

"We'll be in touch with you concerning the Archangel's next assignment." Sutherland continued, "With the exception of Commander Mu La Flaga, Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel, and Crewman Flay Allster, all crewmembers are ordered to remain on stay-be aboard the ship."

The crew was surprised by the news of this development. Mu stepped forward.

"Sir, what about the three of us you've mentioned?"

"Orders are that you three are to be transferred." Sutherland responded, nonchalantly. "You are to report to the Personnel Office at 0800 hours tomorrow morning."

"Pardon me sir, but why is Crewman Allster being transferred?" Natarle asked.

"You were there when she volunteered for the military and heard what she said at the time, correct?"

"Well, yes, sir."

"Seeing as how she is a member of the esteemed Allster family, I'm certain that her words will touch the hearts of many people and inspire them. Along with her motives for joining the military." Sutherland smiled, "Her contributions don't necessarily have to be on the frontlines."

Murrue understood all too well what Sutherland was saying. He planned to have Flay become the poster child of anti-Coordinator propaganda.

Meanwhile, back on the Clyne home, Kira and Lacus returned to the spot he was earlier and watched the reddish-gold colors of the simulated sunset reflected on the water. It was so tranquil and Kira couldn't remember the last time he had felt this relaxed. It was even more relaxing knowing that Lacus was with him. He looked at her and she turned to him and smiled.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could stay like this forever?" she asked.

Kira had to admit that he secretly wished for the same thing. He looked back to the water. Something told him that things were going to happen, but not for the better. But for now, he was going to enjoy this peace, for it might not last much longer.


	32. New Phase 32

New Phase 32

At ZAFT's Carpentaria Base, there was a serious mood in the air, as it was the evening before Operation Spit Break would be underway. Athrun stood in his room and had just finished packing the last of his belongings. He took one last outside, knowing that his time on Earth was nearing its end. So much had happened in that time that he could hardly believe it. He then looked at the Order of the Nebula award that he given to him. He wondered about his new orders, transferring to the ZAFT Special Forces, and apparently receiving some new model of mobile suit. He didn't want to let it weight down on his mind right now, there'd be time for that during the trip. He took his suitcase and stepped out. And then right there was the scowling face of Yzak. Athrun grimaced as he walked towards his now former teammate. The two often clashed on almost anything, now Athrun wondered what Yzak wanted. Much to his surprise, Yzak hadn't actually said anything. That was until he was side by side to him.

"I can't believe that you were transferred to the Special Forces." He said in an envious tone of voice. "I'll be taking part in Spit Break, so don't be surprised that everything I get accomplished there gets me a promotion of my own."

Athrun sighed. Even since he first met Yzak, he had gone on about awards and promotions. At the same time, he was going to miss his former teammate. He sat down his suitcase and extended his hand. "Sorry for everything, Yzak."

Yzak seemed reluctant, but then took Athrun's hand and shook. "Someday I just might become your superior. Make sure you live long enough for that."

Athrun smiled. "Same to you." After that, he grabbed his suitcase again and left.

At JOSH-A, the crew gathered to see off Mu, Natarle and Flay. Their transfer orders were indeed a grave disappointment, but that had to be followed. However, some were resistant of it all. Flay struggled as Natarle literally dragged her.

"No. let me go!" Flay cried, "I'm not going!" She reached the exit and faced Murrue, "Captain, do something!"

Before Murrue could reply, Natarle turned around. "Will you just knock it off?" she snapped, irritated at Flay's whining, "These orders are from Headquarters. You don't have a choice."

Flay narrowed her eyes and pulled her arm away.

"I'm sorry, but she says is true." Murrue explained, "Since the orders are have Headquarters, there is nothing that I myself can do. However, you could file an appeal with the Personnel Office."

"It won't do her any good." Natarle bluntly said. She then turned to Murrue and saluted. "Farewell, Captain."

Murrue returned the gesture. "I'd like to thank you for everything you've done, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome."

"I hope that our paths will cross again someday." Murrue smiled, "Someplace other than the battlefield."

"I'm sure of that once this war is over." Natarle said before shifting her glance towards Flay. "I promise to take care of her." After that, she took Flay by the hand and lead along, despite Flay's continuing objects.

Mu stepped forward. "Maybe I should go down and give the guys at the Personnel Office a piece of my mind."

Murrue shook her head. "It's as Natarle said, it wouldn't do any good."

Mu sighed. "Why of all things is it that I'm being sent to California Base to serve as an instructor, especially now?"

"I'm certain that with you teaching, there'll be fewer rookie casualties on the frontline." Murrue suggested. "Well, you should get going. Thank you for everything you've done, sir."

Mu grinned. "It was my pleasure, ma'am. Good-bye."

Once his back was turned and he was walking away, Murrue wiped a tear that welled up in her eye. He had the utmost respect for the man, as well as other feelings towards him. She wondered if she'd ever see him again.

Inside the deeper underground levels of the base, Sutherland and much of his staff made the final adjustments to the massive Cyclops System that lay below them. The Cyclops System itself was a very powerful microwave weapon made up of a massive array of dish shaped emitters. This sort of weapon was used only once before in the destruction where the entire Endymion Carter lunar base which was being overrun by invading ZAFT forces. If Sutherland's plan went accordingly, then this time this second Cyclops System would be equally destructive, if not more.

Parallax looked up from a console. "How goes everything?"

"Everything is on track." Sutherland answered, his lips curled in an evil smirk. "I'm certain that everything will begin and definitely end as we have planned. After all is said and done, our major irritants, those Eurasian imbeciles and especially the Archangel, will be out of the picture and out of our way."

Back in the docks, the Archangel and its crew were given new orders. In spite of it being primarily a space battleship, the Archangel was ordered to temporarily become part of JOSH-A's 5th Escort Group of the defense forces.

"What are these guys thinking?" Pal whispered.

"I don't know." Tonomura replied.

"As part of this announcement," the officer further explained, "the restocking of supplies for your ship will commence at 1400 hours. That is all." He and his fellow officers turned to leave.

"But, sir…" Murrue said.

"What is it; do you have any complaints about the orders?"

"No, sir, it's just that I have to ask about our requests for soldiers wishing for time off and others to be discharged." Murrue said, "Not to mention that we still have two prisoners on board."

"Look, we're busy dealing with the threat to Panama." The officer rudely answered, "But if it's that important to you, I'll try to pass it along to Captain Sutherland." 

Murrue sighed in frustration. She still didn't understand what the higher-ups were doing, or why they seemed to ignore her.

Elsewhere, at the Clyne home, Kira sat with Lacus and Reverend Malchio. It was quiet save only for the soft sounds of the falling artificially generated rain. As the droplets traveled down the roof and walls of the gazebo and caught the light, it caused the illusion of liquid crystal streaming down.

"Do you like the rain, Kira?" Lacus asked.

He continued looking outside. After all the time he had spent on Earth, he almost had forgotten how life inside a colony was like. That and others thoughts swirled in his mind. "I was thinking about how strange this feels." He answered, "I was thinking, 'What am I doing here?'"

"Do you dislike this place?"

"Oh, no. I guess I feel like I'm not sure if it's okay for me to be here."

"You're welcomed to be here."

"That's not exactly what I mean. I guess what I'm trying to say is that since I'm alive after everything that's happened, what should I do now? Where do I go from here?"

"The time will come when you realize those answers." Malchio said, "You will know what you need to do and where you must go soon."

"There you go." Lacus smiled.

Kira looked to her. He didn't know why, but something told him the he indeed would get all the answers that he sought.

Meanwhile, in Earth's orbit, numerous ZAFT Nazca and Laurasia class ships waited above the planet's surface. Mobile suits were being loaded into descent pods as the ships moved into positions. The operation timetable was on schedule, but all crews were reminded to finish preparations as quickly as possible. The landing teams would soon be ready.

Simultaneously, ZAFT forces from Carpentaria commenced moving out. Air transports took off with the DINN escorts. As they took to the sky, base personnel and officers saluted and shouted cheered cries offering good luck and hopes of victory. Not wasting time, a fleet of Vosgulov-class submarines was launched as well. The attack force was now on its way, ready to commence Operation Spit Break once the order was issued.

At the ZAFT National Defense HQ, on nearly every screen was a map of Porta Panama and the surrounding area.

"Report from weather unit as of 0300 hours local time. District 25, sunny. All conditions are favorable."

"Scout units report that all sectors are green."

After several more reports were given, Patrick Zala stood and looked down to his personnel. "My courageous ZAFT soldiers, as we embark on this operation, it is my strongest wish that the war will be brought to a swift conclusion. Inspired by the hopes and dreams in us all this shall lead towards true freedom and justice for our race. Let Operation Spit Break now commence!"

With the order, the message was sent out to all officers and soldiers standing at the ready. The following message reported, "Message for central command. Operation number six, call sign Spit Break, the target is the Earth Alliance's base, Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska."

Immeadatily all the screens simultaneously flashed from maps of Panama to Alaska. Nearly all controllers and other personnel were caught off guard by this, as well as a majority of the ZAFT forces en route.

On the Cousteau, Yzak and other pilots gathered as the news broke. As it was with nearly all the troops, the group was surprised and dumbfound.

"We're attacking the Earth Alliance Headquarters?"

"I thought that the target was supposed to be Panama."

While the others were surprised, Yzak found that he himself wasn't. He suddenly remembered an old saying about the quickest way to slay a beast was to sever the head from its body. "This certainly is a creative move." He smirked, "I can see now why Chairman Zala was put in charge. I'm impressed."

"Why's that?"

"Because they expected us to attack Panama, so that's where they gathered their main forces. This thereby leaves JOSH-A vulnerable."

Another pilot spoke up. "But isn't the immediate threat Porta Panama? It is a spaceport after all." He was referring to the base's mass driver, which allowed the Alliance to send supplies to their forces stationed in outer space.

"You're not getting it." Yzak said, "Once we destroy their general HQ and eliminate their highest ranking officers, the Alliance will no longer be in a position to continue fighting. This battle will finish the Naturals once and for all."

Back at the Clyne home, Siegel joined Lacus, Kira and Malchio. He wore a grim expression on his face as he stepped inside.

"I'm afraid that it won't be possible, Reverend." He said, "Zala has limited all flights to and from Earth."

At that moment, there came a beeping from a panel on the wall. "There's a call for Mr. Siegel from Ms. Eileen Canaver." The voice said.

Siegel stepped forward and answered. "Clyne here." 

"I have terrible news, Siegel." Eileen said, "Patrick Zala have deceived us all."

"What do you mean?"

"Operation Spit Break's target isn't Panama, it's JOSH-A."

"What?" 

Kira froze when he heard the news. Lacus saw it and rushed over to his side.

"Patrick hopes to crush the entire Earth Alliance Headquarters with a single attack." Eileen continued, "The Council had no knowledge of this."

Kira began to shiver as he thought about the Archangel and everyone on board. What made him feel worse was that there wasn't any way for him to warn them. He didn't know what to do.

"Kira, are you all right?" Lacus asked, but she didn't get an answer.

At JOSH-A, down deep in the base's submarine pens, Natarle, Mu, and Flay watched as a large number of soldiers moved along to board the submarines that would soon be departing.

"It looks like they're still sending troops to Panama." Natarle noted. She then glanced at the papers that Flay carried. "The vessel you'll be on will be heading. How about you Commander La Flaga?"

"I'll be going with this little lady, but I get off at California Base." Mu said.

"Is that so?" Natarle knew that she'd most likely never serve along side with the Commander, so she wanted to part on at least somewhat good terms. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, sir." She then saluted.

"Yeah, I guess so, too." Rather than return the salute, Mu extended his hand. "You take care, Lieutenant."

Natarle was surprised, but took his hand and shook it. After that, Mu said his farewells and took Flay with him to the sub they would be soon boarding. Natarle took one last glance at them and went on her way.

Deeper down in the sub pens, Sutherland and his colleagues were already aboard their vessel and waited. They had no intention of standing at the base once the impending battle they expected began.

"How's everything coming along?" Tucker asked, his tone sounding impatient.

"The last three subs are nearly boarded." Parallax answered, "Once they're finished, we'll launch."

"Will we have enough time?" Sherman asked.

"The ZAFT forces won't penetrate the deepest levels right away." Sutherland assured, "Let's give the Eurasians some credit at least."

Back at the last trio of submarines, Mu glanced over the papers for Flay and gave her a specific page. "Just show this form when your turn comes." He then turned his back and began to slowly slip away.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot something." He lied, then broke into a full dash, leaving Flay behind.

She suspected something was amiss and took a glance back. Seeing that no one was paying attention to her, she dashed off after Mu.

In the horizon, numerous dark shapes came into view, and they were approaching rapidly. However, none of the early response stations were being manned, so no warning was sounded immeadatily. It wasn't until the incoming objects were right at the outskirts of the base's perimeter that they were detected and an alert was raised. Alarms shrilled loudly, spurring everyone. Then the base around reverberated from the impact of explosions.

On the bridge of the Archangel, everyone wondered what was happening until a signal indicating an incoming message sounded.

"We have an incoming message from the joint operations room." Tonomura said, as he patched it through. Sutherland's face appeared on the screen.

"Captain Sutherland, what is it?" Murrue asked.

Sutherland's grim expression didn't look her in the eye. "They tricked us. At the last moment they switched their target here to JOSH-A. All defense forces are ordered to launch an immediate counterattack."

"Understood. All hands, prepare level one battle stations. We'll launch as soon as possible."

"What?" Kuzzey asked, bewildered, "How can we fight without Kira or the Commander?"

Murrue knew what he meant. Without the power of the Strike or an experienced pilot like Mu, it all seemed borderline suicidal. "Fighting under such conditions may be unfavorable, but we've been given our orders and we cannot allow headquarters to fall."

Back in another part of the base interior, Mu hurried down the barely lit corridors. As he moved to round a corner, he thought he heard someone behind him.

"Commander, wait for me!"

Mu stopped and saw Flay coming down the corridor, panting heavily after she stopped once she reached him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She countered, "Why'd you just take off like that?"

"I'm trying to get back to the ship." He told her, "There's something strange going on here. It's too late for you to go back now so you might as well come with me, but stay close and keep behind me."

She nodded, and Mu took her by the hand, and they were off.

As the invading ZAFT forces pressed forward, the defenders were being overwhelmed. The situation was becoming direr as the battle continued. The Eurasian naval forces were assaulted by seemingly countless GoohNs, ZnOs, and GINN Wasp types. One ZnO climbed onto the deck of an unfortunate ship and proceeded to smash the bridge as though it was a tin can.

In the sky above, the battle wasn't going any better for the Earth Forces fighter corps. Some of the jets were being shot down as they launched from their hangers. Those that did make it into the air had to contend with DINNs and they were outmatched by the aerial mobile suits.

On the ground, lines of Eurasian linear tanks were having some success against the enemy. They were able to target the slow moving ZuOOTs and immobilize them by destroying their caterpillar treads before destroying them completely. However, as soon as the ZuOOTs were dealt with, a line of swift moving BuCUEs charged, destroying the tanks by either use of missile launchers or cannons, or by getting in close and slicing the enemy vehicles apart with beam sabers.

Even when the Archangel joined the fighting, the enemy forces continued to advance. A single silver colored Dinn, piloted by Le Creuset, broke away from the main attack force and entered a shaft concealed by a small waterfall. Parallax's information was of great use as he proceeded further. Once inside a section of the base interior, he landed his mobile suit and made his way on foot.

Back down in the dark corridors, Mu and Flay hurried along in the unsettling environment. What was more disturbing than the rumble of the seemingly nonstop explosions was that in the entire they had been running, they hadn't come across a single member of the base's personnel. Everywhere they had gone, it was deserted. Mu suddenly stopped abruptly and looked around.

"What is it?" Flay asked.

Mu didn't answer right away. He could feel a chill that he had felt several times before. And at every one of those times, Rau Le Creuset was somewhere nearby. "He's here." He turned to Flay. "Listen, stay close and keep behind me no matter what." He crept along until he reached a doorway. Once there, he quietly removed his gun from its holster.

Inside, there was Le Creuset staring at a control panel. Whatever it was he was looking at, it took great interest in it. But his attention wasn't fully diverted, as the second he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye, he spun around and fired.

Mu dodged then jumped in, shooting. Flay was close behind, but she ducked off in another direction.

"It's certainly has been some time, Mu La Flaga." Le Creuset chuckled, "But although our paths have crossed again, I'm afraid I don't have the time to deal with you."

Upon hearing the voice, Flay gasped and peeked out. "Daddy?" It didn't seem possible, but the voice was very close to her deceased father. She crept from her hiding spot and slowly walked in the direction the voice came from.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mu called out, "Get back here!"

Too late, Le Creuset leapt and grappled Flay, spinning her in front of him. Gripping her by the throat, he used her as a human shield. "Should you try anything, this girl dies."

Mu looked up and right into Flay's eyes which had tears forming in them. He could also her quivering lips form the words "Help me", but there wasn't anything he could do at the moment.

"Seeing as you are still here," Le Creuset said, "it would appear your usefulness to the Earth Forces is at an end." He smirked. "The mighty have fallen, Hawk of Endymion." The second he finished his sentence, he darted out, taking Flay with him.

Mu jumped up and squeezed the trigger, getting two shots off before the ZAFT officer disappeared. He growled, angry with himself that he couldn't save Flay. He figured that Le Creuset would keep as a hostage, especially if he found out her background. He prayed that she would be safe. He then looked at the console his enemy had been studying. One the screen was only a single word: CYCLOPS.

He shuddered. "They're actually going to use one of those again?" It at last hit, the reason the base was all but deserted. And he personally knew the scale of destruction the Cyclops would do. He had to find the Archangel and warn the crew.

Elsewhere, Le Creuset had returned to his DINN and loaded the unconscious Flay into the cockpit. Though he didn't know how yet, but he had a suspicion that the girl could be very useful in his own personal agenda someday. He climbed inside and soon exited the base.

Back at the Clyne Home, Lacus decided to check on Kira. He had barely spoke after hearing about the ZAFT attack on JOSH-A. He was still standing where she had left him. "Kira?"

He turned and there was an odd expression on his face. It was a look of resolve and of certainty. "Thank you, Lacus. You've been so kind to me, but I feel it's time I leave this place."

"Where will you go from here?" she asked.

"I'm going back to Earth." He answered, "I'm going back to the war."

"But you won't be able to end the war all alone."

"Perhaps, but sitting back and watching won't accomplish anything."

"So you'll be fighting against ZAFT again?"

"No."

"Then the Earth Forces?"

He shook his head again. "No, I believe I have a better understanding of what we really need to be fighting against. The root of this entire conflict must be found and put an end to. That's what I feel."

She smiled. "If that's how you feel, then please come with me."

She took him inside and went to a secluded room. There one of her servants brought up a suitcase that contained a red uniform of the ZAFT elite. She explained to Kira that it was part of a plan and would give more details after he switched to his disguise. Kira wasn't sure of what she had in mind, but he did as instructed.

After he had switched clothing, Lacus then led him to the back of the house where a small black car waited. They stepped inside and the vehicle drove off. As they waited to reach their destination, Lacus gave Kira a quick lesson in ZAFT military etiquette.

After several minutes passed, the car slowed and finally came to a stop. Kira stepped out and saw that around him was some sort of military complex. Lacus motioned to him and they headed inside through a small door. As they made their way through the corridors, Kira wondered where they were going now. When they rounded a corner, they came face to face with a pair of soldiers and Kira almost froze. But the soldiers gave him a salute and he returned the gesture as they passed by. They then went down a shorter hallway which led to a sealed door that was guarded by two men in technician uniforms. The one on their right approached them.

"Miss Lacus, everything is ready." He said, "The security system has been bypassed and the mobile suit is prepped and ready to go." He then looked toward Kira. "I take it that he's the young man that you and your father mentioned?"

She nodded.

The two technicians then pulled out keycards, slid them through slots on a control panel and the door slowly opened. A small scale hanger of sorts was revealed and Lacus led Kira inside. They stepped across a catwalk until Kira saw a mobile suit of a very familiar design and stared in awe.

"A Gundam."

Lacus turned to him. "Not quite, this is in fact the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Under orders of Chairman Zala, new machines were developed using information initially taken from the captured Earth Forces mobile suits, but integrated with the most state of the art technology. It has a device called the N-Jammer Canceller."

"You're not saying that this runs on nuclear power?"

"It does, but that's not the only concern." Lacus told him, "Chairman Zala may be plotting to eventually use nuclear warheads against Earth in retaliation for Junius Seven, even though the people in the PLANTs shun nuclear power of any kind. My father and I share the same goal as you in seeing this war brought to an end. Perhaps this machine will take you where you must go and its power will help you once you get there."

Kira looked to the mobile suit, then back to Lacus. It seemed that there was more to her that met the eye. She had one surprise after another, and it was hard to imagine that a girl such as her was capable of such things like what was happening now. "Who are you really?"

She smiled sweetly. "I'm merely Lacus Clyne, as you are merely Kira Yamato." She said.

Kira thought over what he could do if he accepted Lacus' offer and took the Freedom. It didn't seem like an easy decision to make. He suddenly remembered the words of his brief conversation with the late Admiral Lewis Halberton.

"_If I have the ability to make a difference, I should put it to use, right?"_

"Perhaps, but only if the will to do so. Remember, it's your choice, lad."

Kira knew what he needed to do. He didn't know yet how he would do it, but if he could return to the Archangel, he thought the others could help him. "Thank you, Lacus." He said, "I've made up my mind and I'll take this machine to Earth."

Lacus smiled. "Good luck then, Kira. My thoughts and prayers will go with you." She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Kira blushed and was surprised by the kiss. He was given a flightsuit and watched as Lacus was escorted out of the hanger by the two technicians. After they had left, he changed and boarded the Freedom. True to their word, the technicians had the Gundam fully prepared for departure. As he glanced over the controls, Kira was amazed by the machine's capabilities. With its power supplied by a nuclear reactor and its weaponry, it easily had four times the power of the Strike. Above him, the series of hatches opened and he saw the blackness and star laden sight of outer space. He fired up the vernier thrusters and shot clear of the facility. He spun back and rapidly accelerated away in case that ZAFT units had detected him.

He could see the blue sphere that was Earth becoming larger as he sped towards the planet, and had his course plotted. He now only hoped that he would arrive in time.


	33. New Phase 33

New Phase 33

The battle at JOSH-A continued to be a struggle for the defending Earth Alliance forces. The ZAFT forces battered their enemies and pressed forward. They had the tactical advantage and they were making full use of it.

The Archangel, along with the rest of the defense forces did all things possible to mount a counterattack against the invaders, but they were dangerously close to being overwhelmed. The ship took a severe beating and the starboard flight deck was bombarded, rocking the vessel and leaving a massive hole in the hull's armor.

"Captain, the Oleg's bee sunk!" Chandra called from his station.

Murrue gritted her teeth. "Move to port. We'll take over their spot in the defense line." She suddenly thought about something that she had momentarily forgotten. "Have security check on the prisoners." She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling that concerned them. She didn't like the fact that enemy combatants were onboard during an intense battle, even if they were in the brig. After her order was sent, she focused back on the situation at hand. Chatter filled all around.

"Six more DINNs are incoming!"

"We won't be able to hold out for much longer at this rate."

"Command was completely taken off guard this time."

"Were all the main forces sent to Panama?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, that's the bottom line." Tonomura answered.

"But they'll came around and return once they know what's happened, right?" Miriallia asked.

"Sure, but by the time they get back it may already be too late."

That was a thought that everyone hoped wouldn't happen. The ship was suddenly jolted by a barrage, which left a gaping hole in the starboard side hanger.

"Is there any word from command?" Murrue then asked.

"I'm not getting through to them!" Kuzzey nearly screamed, "It's the same message on all channels! 'All units are to continue defensive actions as the situation dictates.'"

"Captain, if it's on all channels, then the chain of command has been broken somewhere." Neumann said.

Murrue groaned and wondered what else could happen.

Down in the brig, Murrue's order was relayed and the guard sent peered into the cells of the captured enemy soldiers. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but he had his orders and fully intended to carry them out. If he spotted unusual behavior, he'd report it. However, the prisoners only wore agitated expressions on their faces.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Cade asked. "What with all the commotion?"

The guard scoffed. "Your ZAFT buddies are attacking if you really need to know."

Dearka sat up in his cot. "Oh, is that so?" He smirked, which worried the guard.

He turned to face Dearka, unwisely putting his back towards Cade. "Don't get any ideas, punk. If you think-" He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his neck, constricting his throat. His vision went dark as he began to lose consciousness. He finally slumped to the floor.

"Sleep well." Cade said and he felt around the guard's pockets, hoping to find a cardkey. He found what he was looking for and carefully slid it through the electronic lock's slot. Immeadatily the door was unlocked and Cade pushed it open. Stepping over the downed guard, he unlocked the door to Dearka's cell.

He stepped out and stretched. "Well, that was fun. Now how about we get the hell off this ship somehow?"

Cade raised his hand. "Hold up a moment. This guy said that ZAFT was attacking."

"Yeah, so?" Dearka asked.

"Well, you know what today is?"

Dearka thought about it when it hit him. "Operation Spit Break. But I thought it was supposed to be Panama."

"So did I, but we can't worry about that. We need to find a way out of here.

The two ZAFT pilots crept out of the brig and into the corridors.

Meanwhile, just beyond the battlelines, Le Creuset watched the intense fighting below. "Well, it appears they're using the Eurasians and the legged ship as sacrificial lambs for the slaughter. It is quite dramatic; I wonder what role Parallax played in this." After seeing what he needed, he boarded his DINN and took off.

Inside JOSH-A, Mu had at last found an elevator that would take him all the way to the surface. As he traveled up, his mind was squarely on the console and the Cyclops System. Would the Alliance really use one of those devices again? It would be Endymion all over again. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Mu stepped out, finding himself in a heavily damaged hanger that had plunged into chaos. Soldiers were running all about and the few aircraft that had remained intact were left unmanned. He rushed around in the hope of finding the officer in charge. He spotted a soldier who was standing by a communications station and could just hear part of the exchange.

"Wait a moment." The soldier exclaimed, "What do you mean the 11th Air Defense Squadron has been wiped out?"

Mu hurried over and interrupted him. "Hey, who's in command here?" 

Before the solider could give an answer, a large explosion shook the hanger and killed a number of the other soldiers. A GCUE had arrived and blasted a number of the parked aircraft. When the explosion subsided, the mobile suit's mono-eye flashed as it looked about before it turned halfway around and waved its arm. Three DINNs appeared and followed the GCUE as it headed on a path that would lead to the heart of the base.

Mu looked up and waited for the enemy machines to pass by before he stood. He spotted another Eurasian soldier nearby. By the look on his face, he was in a state of shock. He went over and shook his fellow soldier. "Hey, buddy, snap out of it. Listen, there's not much time left. The base is being abandoned. You've got to gather as many of the others as you can and get at least twenty miles away from the base as quickly as possible." He didn't waste time after that to board the last intact aircraft and fire up the engines. As he readied to taxi, a lone GINN armed with a heavy bazooka landed. Immeadatily he opened fired, blasting the mono-eye, following that with a pair of missiles to the mobile suit's torso. The GINN tumbled back and crashed well away from the hanger's entrance. Mu hurried to take off. He hoped he'd find the Archangel before time ran out for everyone.

Off the coast of the North American continent, the fleet of submarines cursed along toward their destination. The plan was to fulfill the operation that was already in motion and then continue on to Heaven's Base in Iceland. Inside the lead vessel, Sutherland and his fellow officers waited for whatever news came from the battle currently underway at JOSH-A. The door slid open and Parallax stepped inside.

"They've breached the fourth gate." He said, "They'll soon be making direct assaults on the base interior."

"Can we use the Cyclops now?" Sherman asked.

Sutherland checked his watch. As arranged, the Eurasians were undermanned and not properly equipped for such overwhelming enemy numbers. "Let's wait a bit longer. I'd like to ensnare nothing fewer than eighty percent of the ZAFT forces. Anything less is unacceptable."

In the submarine towards the rear of the fleet, Natarle sat in the cramped space along with many other officers. When the first alarms were raised, she and the others were rushed onboard and forced to find seating where available. She was wondering what was happening at JOSH-A at the moment. She thought about Murrue and the crew of the Archangel, wondering how they were faring in the battle.

"Keep it down." A whisper echoed, "Don't you realized how serious this is?"

The whisper caught Natarle's attention and she leaned closer so she could hear what was being said. She saw two more officers seated back in an almost secluded corner.

"Then what about everyone that remained behind?" 

"They'll keep fighting desperately until they're completely overrun or wiped out. Once the time comes, that's when the higher-ups will use the trump card. And then, ka-boom."

Natarle gasped and bolted to her feet. "You! What are you talking about?"

In Earth's orbit, the Freedom began its descent into the atmosphere. Kira could make out the shape of Alaska and he double checked the coordinates to be certain he would arrive precisely at JOSH-A. He would be there soon, but would he be too late?

Back on the Cousteau, Le Creuset landed his DINN inside the hanger. Around him were other mobile suits undergoing repairs and resupplying. Right next to him was the Duel, and as soon as he stepped out, Yzak and Shiho saluted. He returned the salute. "How have you two been faring?"

"We managed to get past two gates, Commander." Shiho answered, "With luck, we'll bring down the main gate with the next attack."

"Yeah, but the enemy has hardly put up a fight." Yzak said, not hiding his disappointment. He had hoped for an intense battle in which he'd score numerous kills, yet all he had Shiho had to contend with were gun batteries and slow moving linear tanks. "It's not even a challenge."

Le Creuset stroked his chin. "If you fancy a challenge, it turns out the legged ship is defending the main gate. We'll be concentrating our forces there soon, so I'd for you both to take part."

Yzak's face brightened with excitement. "Yes, sir! We'll move out right away!" He then dashed off, followed by Shiho.

When their backs were turned, there came a soft moan behind him and looked back to find Flay was regaining consciousness. "So you're awake now." He leaned in close to her, gazing at her frightened expression. "Don't worry; I'll see to it that you're taken good care of." His lips twisted into a sinister smile.

In the sky above the battle, Mu looked all around for the Archangel. It wasn't easy, what with the ZAFT mobile suits that kept getting in his way. Whenever one did, he'd shoot it down, but he didn't have a limitless supply of ammo nor did he have time to waste. He had to find the ship quickly. He then spotted a familiar shape among the other vessels. The Archangel had indeed taken a severe beating, that much was obvious from the visible damage. He began to work the radio.

"Archangel, this is La Flaga. Do you copy?" He didn't receive an answer. He tried once more, but the same thing happened.

Suddenly, a pair of GINNs riding atop Gulls swooped in behind him and fired on the aircraft. He weaved one way, but the enemy fire caught the aircraft in its fuselage. It began to shake as Mu did what he could to maintain control. He was losing altitude rapidly and there didn't appear to be a suitable location to crash land. That is, except for the Archangel's exposed hanger. He stirred the aircraft, keeping it as straight as he could manage, praying that everyone would get out of his way.

The aircraft slammed into the hanger floor, skidding along until it was tangled in the safety net. As soon as he came to a full stop, Mu leapt out and ran to take the quickest path to the bridge. He dashed the entire way until he rounded a corner and slammed right into someone. He looked and saw the two familiar faces of the ZAFT pilots. "What are…?" he began to asked, but he stopped himself and grabbed them by their collars and dragged them along. Once he reached the bridge, he shoved them inside.

The abrupt commotion startled the crew and even more so when the saw Dearka and Cade. Murrue looked back and saw Mu come alongside her. "What the hell are you doing here, Commander? What about your transfer?" She pointed to the ZAFT pilots. "And what are they doing out of the brig?"

"Never mind any of that!" Mu told her, "We need to get out of here immeadatily! This is one screwed up plan. What orders have the Defense Corps been given?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen carefully, there's a large Cyclops System underneath headquarters." He explained, "That thing has the power to turn the entire area in a ten kilometer radius into a blast furnace! It's impossible to defend the base with the forces stationed here and reinforcements from Panama wouldn't arrive in time. Soon, the defenders will be annihilated and the main gate will be breached. Once that happens, command will make the decision to activate the Cyclops to destroy the base, an in turn, eliminate over half of ZAFT's fighting strength! That's the scenario thought up by Sutherland and his staff!"

The crew was taken aback by the revelation.

"But that can't be!" Murrue exclaimed, "There has to be some kind of mistake."

Mu narrowed his eyes. "It's no mistake, Murrue. I saw it myself, the base is all but deserted. The only ones left the defend JOSH-A are the Eurasians and this ship. Why, because they're expendable in command's eyes!"

"He knows what he's talking about!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Cade now standing. He and Dearka had been listening to everything. "That's what the Earth Forces did at the Endymion Crater and I lost my entire team there!"

Mu was surprised to say the least. So the youth had fought at Endymion, therefore he too knew firsthand of the destructive power of a Cyclops.

"So they left here to die?" Neumann asked.

"Right, but only after a desperate fight so that the enemy doesn't realized anything until it's already too late."

The crew couldn't believe what was happening. The military they all served had basically turned its back on them and put them in a situation with no hope of surviving. Why was this happening?

"W-what the hell kind of strategy is this?" Miriallia asked, "It's because this is a war and we're soldiers, right? And good, obedient soldiers follow their orders. So if they order so, I guess we're just supposed to throw away our lives?" She looked up, tears falling from her eyes.

Murrue had never been so enraged until now. She had never fully trusted Sutherland and this was the last straw. "If the objective of this battle was to lure the ZAFT forces closer, then I believe in my opinion we have accomplished our mission! I make this decision by my own judgment and no other personnel will be held responsible. This ship will now abandon the battleground and retreat!" She turned to communications. "Alert all remaining allies and inform them they are to follow us! Bring engines to maximum!" Turning to Neumann, she ordered, "Head to port! We'll escape towards the left side of the bay."

"This isn't going to be easy, so I'll launch and provide back-up." Mu said. He then to Dearka and Cade, "And you two, if you want to live I suggest you stay put and don't interfere in any way."

"You won't get any arguments from me." Dearka replied.

A short time later, the Archangel began to make its retreat. As expected it wasn't easy as the ZAFT forces didn't let up their attacks. Mu launched in the remaining Skygrasper armed with the Agni and did what he could to at least clear a path for the ships. Behind him, there came a massive series of explosions and the large waterfall behind the broken defense lines appeared to collapse. He knew what had happened. The main gate had finally fallen and now ZAFT forces shifted their attention and began to pour into the base.

"Okay, you've got the main gate, so how about you guys just let us leave now?" he sarcastically muttered.

Below, the Archangel and the few surviving Eurasian ships hurried to break through, but blocking their path was a line of ZAFT submarines. They launched a barrage of missiles at the fleeing vessels. While the Archangel's maneuverability made evasion for it easy, the Eurasian ships weren't as fortunate. They were decimated by the onslaught.

"Captain, the Rollo has been sunk!" Chandra called out, "And the Rurik is dead in the water!"

Murrue gritted her teeth, for there nothing they could do to save the crippled ships and their crews as time was limited. Another impact shook the ship.

"That's it, we're dead!" Kuzzey cried out.

"Shut up!" Pal shot back.

"More mobile suits are coming in from ten o'clock!"

"Captain, which way are we taking?" Neumann shouted.

"Twenty degrees to port!" Murrue ordered. "Get us out of here!"

More and more enemy pelted the ship as it struggled along. Only able to sit back and watch everything around them, Dearka and Cade remained silent and flinched with every impact.

"Dammit, I never thought we'd be killed by our own guys." Dearka grumbled.

"We aren't dead yet." Cade countered.

"Additional enemy units coming from behind us!" Tonomura yelled, "Three DINNs and the Duel!"

A simultaneous gasp sounded through the bridge.

"Yzak." Dearka whispered.

"Valiants, Igelstellungs, fire!" Murrue barked, "Don't let them get any closer!"

A mighty barrage of missiles and anti-air fire was launched. Two of the DINNs exploded in flames quickly, but Yzak and Shiho dodged effortlessly. As Shiho blasted the Archangel's weapons, Yzak looped around to attack the bridge. However, he hadn't noticed the Skygrasper until a crimson energy beam came at him. He almost didn't evade it in time, and streaked past the aircraft.

Mu readied to swing around for another pass, but Shiho opened fire on the Skygrasper, hitting the mounted Agni, critically damaging it. Mu was forced to drop the equipment, but the explosion still knocked him around.

Yzak took the advantage and charged. He had the Archangel's bridge in his sights and all he had to do was pull the trigger. After so long, he was now so close to accomplishing destroying this enemy ship at last. He smiled and his finger went for the controls.

Suddenly, a green flash came from above and shot through the Duel's beam rifle, destroying it. Yzak looked up to see something coming straight at him and the gleam of a beam saber. He reeled back, the saber slicing away the Duel's Shiva gun. There before him was a blue and white mobile suit the likes of which he hadn't seen before. He pulled back and rejoined Shiho.

The bridge crew stared in awe at the magnificent mobile suit. Blue and black wings were attached to the body and they could see some of the weaponry it held.

"This is Kira Yamato." The voice sounded over the radio, "I'll provide cover for you, Archangel."

The crew was shocked to say the very least. They all knew the voice speaking to them, but there couldn't have been any way that it was for real.

"Kira?" Miriallia whispered.

Sai's face lit up. "It is Kira!" he shouted excitedly, "I'd know that voice anywhere!"

Murrue almost couldn't say anything. "It is really you, Kira?"

Then a face appeared on the monitor, a face everyone recognized. "Hurry and withdraw to safety!" Kira yelled, "We need to regroup!"

"But we can't, Kira!" Murrue said back, "There's a Cyclops System under us and it could be activated any time now! Command planned this from the start; we had no knowledge of this!"

Kira froze. If he didn't do something, many people would be slaughtered. "Go on ahead! I'll catch up!" The Freedom sped forward and Kira switched to an all channel frequency. "All ZAFT and Alliance soldiers, there is a Cyclops System and it will activate at any moment! Everyone retreat!"

Mu listened to Kira's message and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Come on, kid." He mumbled, "There's no time to try and save everyone." He had no idea how right he was.

At that very moment, Sutherland and Sherman were ready for the final move in their plan. Simultaneously, they each pulled out a key and inserted them into a control box. The device would trigger the Cyclops System and unleash its destructive power.

"It is my deepest that this action brings the war to an end at long last." Sherman said.

Sutherland nodded and added, "For the preservation of our blue and pure world. Now, 3, 2, 1."

Upon the end of the countdown, the keys were turned and the control box flashed red.

Beneath JOSH-A, the Cyclops' arrays began to glow as energy surged through them. The ZAFT forces who had penetrated the deepest levels of the base were the first to be killed. The intense radiation heat caused the mobile suits to explode when the waves engulfed them. The remaining Eurasian soldiers share the same gruesome fate as they themselves exploded like bombs, their remains vaporized an instant later.

On the Archangel's bridge, instruments wailed as the microwaves approached.

"The Cyclops has been activated!" Sai called.

"Engines full speed!" Murrue shouted.

The ship's thrusters fired and the Archangel was propelled forward. The crew sat in fearful silence as the ship sped faster and faster.

"Come on, you legged ship." Dearka muttered, "Show us what you've got." At one point he wanted to bring down the Archangel, now it appeared that he'd actually go down with it.

Cade sat, memories of the eerie red glow that day at Endymion flash through his mind. Survival now rested on the speed of the ship.

Outside, the microwaves were swallowing up the outlaying area. Eurasian ships were violently destroyed in the boiling water. The ZAFT units were had heeded Kira's warning now were in full retreat, Yzak and Shiho among them. However the unfortunate stragglers were caught in the microwaves and were turned into fireballs.

The Cyclops' output reached its highest and with a last eruptive surge, the microwaves began to break away JOSH-A's structure and even the arrays themselves. Buildings crumbled, the ground shook and split apart and sections of the base collapsed. A blinding red glow enveloped the radius around the base and when it finally dispersed, all that remained was a black mushroom cloud billowing above a crater.

On the Cousteau, Monroe and the crew stared in horror at the devastation before their eyes. Victory had been snatched away, replaced by cruel and utter defeat.

"This can't be." Monroe said, "It just can't."

Rau stepped in and stood by the captain. "It seems our enemy led an ingenious trap and we stumbled right into it." Knowing no one was watching him, he smiled sinisterly. He had performed his role, now all that was needed was to prepare for the next act.

Meanwhile, Athrun at last arrived at Aprilius One. He reached the military headquarters, but as he entered, he found everything in near chaos and confusion. Personnel ran back and forth, each of them receiving reports and passing them along. He could overhear various exchanges.

"What do you mean the attack failed?

"How much of the invasion force was lost?"

"Has there been any word from Carpentaria?"

Athrun made his way through until he saw a familiar face. "Commander Yuki!"

The officer turned and approached. Yuki was one of Patrick Zala's closest associates and a part of the Special Forces. "Athrun, what are you doing here?" He hadn't been informed of Athrun's transfer.

"Well, it's a long story." The youth answered, "But what's going on around here?"

Yuki's face darkened and he leaned closer to Athrun. "Operation Spit Break has failed." He whispered. "Nothing's been confirmed yet, but it looks like the Earth Forces used a Cyclops System. Over half of our forces were obliterated."

Athrun gasped. Yzak was a part of the attack force. And if over half had been lost…

"But there's something else." Yuki continued. "One of newest mobile suits was captured and we have no idea where it could've gone. However, we discovered that Lacus Clyne played a part in the theft."

Athrun was almost floored. He refused to believe something of that nature. Lacus wasn't capable of such actions. What in the world was going on?


	34. New Phase 34

New Phase 34

As he hurried towards his father's office, a flood of thoughts rushed through Athrun's mind. He could overhear nearly all the surrounding personnel relay messages and reports. He rounded the cornered and slowly entered as the doors slid open. He stepped inside, but kept silent when he saw his father speaking with a number of high ranking officers.

"It's been confirmed, sir." The first said, "They did use a Cyclops System."

Patrick nodded. "Where is Le Creuset?"

"We haven't been able to contact him yet, but we do know that he is alive and well." A second officer reported.

"When he's contacted, I want a full report from him about this catastrophe." Patrick ordered.

At that moment, another officer entered and stepped alongside Athrun. "Excuse me, Chairman Zala." He said, "We've received word that Eileen Canaver and other council members have gathered and are demanding an emergency session regarding this…incident."

Patrick's eyes narrowed. "I'll deal with them later." He growled, "What of the troops we dispatched the Clyne residence?"

"Sir, they reported that no one was found." The officer answered, "It appears they managed to slip away only minutes before the troops arrived."

Patrick clenched his fist. "All right." He sighed, then turning to a female officer, "Send word that all surviving forces are to hurry back to Carpentaria. I want details on all remaining troop numbers and mobile suits that are still operable."

"Yes, sir." The officer replied as she scribbled notes on her clipboard.

"As for Eileen Canaver and the other Moderates, have them detained until further notice. I want Ezalia Joule to appoint replacements for the vacant seats on the council."

"But sir, isn't that extreme?" one officer cautiously questioned.

Patrick slammed his fist on his desk. "Lacus Clyne consorted with a spy, one of the new mobile suits was stolen, and Operation Spit Break was an utter failure!" he roared, "It's obvious that the ones to blame for all these events are Siegel Clyne, Canaver, and the entire Moderate faction! They must be dealt with before we suffer any more setbacks! I want results!"

The line of officers threw nervous glances to one another, but quickly nodded. "Yes, sir."

With that, they left quickly and the door shut behind them. Athrun then slowly stepped up to his father's desk. "Excuse me, father, I mean, Chairman Zala."

Patrick was now seated and leaned forward. "You understand the situation?"

Athrun nervously fidgeted. "Yes, I've heard but I must be honest and say that I'm having trouble believing everything."

His father leaned back and punched a keypad next to him. "Perhaps this'll change your mind."

A section of wall paneling slid open, revealing a large video screen. On it was Lacus and a figure in a red uniform, both clearly visible.

"This was shot by a hidden camera inside the military factory." Patrick explained, "The Freedom was stolen shortly after. We've yet to identify the enemy spy, but this proves that Lacus Clyne is indeed a traitor. Furthermore, your engagement with her is over." He paused while he punched another series of numbers and a new image was brought up. "I want you to recapture the X10A Freedom as well as kill the pilot and destroy whatever facilities he may have traveled to. Also, you are to eliminate all witnesses." He then stood. "You'll be given the X09A Justice for this mission and it'll be waiting for you in the armory. Once preparations are complete, begin your mission at once. Lastly, should you not be able to retrieve the Freedom, you are authorized to destroy it."

"But wouldn't destroying all possible facilities and eliminating all witnesses be overkill?" Athrun asked.

"To a certain degree, yes, but it's also vital." Patrick said, "Those two machines, the X09A and X10A are equipped with our newest N-Jammer Cancellers."

Athrun froze. "N-Jammer Canceller?" That could only mean one thing. "But why? The PLANTs made the decision to abandon all forms nuclear technology!"

"If we want to win this war, we must use that very power." His father coldly told him, "Your mission is crucial and you must put your full effort into it."

This was feeling so overwhelming for Athrun that he nearly couldn't think straight. However, he had his orders and he had to now follow them. "Yes, sir." He saluted and left for the armory.

A short time later, he arrived at the armory and met with Yuri Amalfi. They began to discuss the specifications of Justice's equipment and operation, going over all details carefully.

"It's truly is sad." Yuri suddenly said, "Nicol had always enjoyed her singing."

Athrun froze momentarily. He had nearly forgotten that he was speaking with Nicol's father. He could see the sadness in his eyes and could only imagine what his wife had gone through.

"But that's also what upsets me most." Yuri continued, "The fact she'd do something like this when other young people, like you and Nicol, are fighting and giving their lives for our cause."

The words struck a nerve in Athrun. "I'm sorry for Nicol, sir." He said, "I only wish that…"

Yuri raised his hand. "There's no need for such talk. You avenged his death, and that's what matters most."

"I suppose."

Somewhere among the Aleutian Islands, the Archangel finally landed after the harrowing experience at JOSH-A. The crew could see the faded black mushroom cloud on the horizon. But more importantly their attention was on the mystery mobile suit and the red clad pilot walking toward them. The figure removed his helmet and everyone gasped when they saw that it was indeed Kira in front of them. Miriallia was the first in no wasting time and she rushed to greet him, followed by Officers Pal and Chandra, and at last Sai and Kuzzey. Soon everyone hurried over towards him.

"Kira!" Miriallia cheered happily, embracing him, "It's really you!"

"It's great to see you alive, Kira." Sai said. 

"How'd you make it out of there alive?" Pal asked.

"And where'd you get that mobile suit?" Chandra added.

Murrue came in the started to push the crew out of the way. "All right, everyone, let's give Kira some room here." The crowd stepped back. "I guess there's a few things we need to talk about."

"Yeah, that's right." Kira nodded.

Mu stepped forward and crossed his arms. "So, you were at the PLANTs?"

"Yes, but I haven't joined ZAFT." Kira explained, "However, I'm not with the Earth Forces anymore either." This spurred some mutters from his crewmates. "As for this mobile suit, there won't be any need for supplies and maintenance, since it has an N-Jammer Canceller. I can't go into specifics, but I can only tell you that this machine was entrusted to me and I promise to safeguard its secrets, by force if necessary."

Murrue and Mu weren't sure if the warning was really sincere, but the look in Kira's eyes said a lot.

"Very well," the Captain said, "you'll be in charge of maintenance of this mobile suit. Right now, we must get to business in planning our next move and where we need to go from here."

Wasting no time, Murrue gathered the bridge crew, Mu and Kira, and Dearka and Cade onto the bridge to discuss the recent events. Kira listened closely as it was explained about Sutherland and his staff, what happened to Natarle and Flay, and everything leading to the usage of the Cyclops System.

"I see." He said after it was finished.

"Right, Sutherland and his guys must've known for some time that ZAFT was targeting Alaska." Mu said, "If they hadn't, they wouldn't have known to set up the Cyclops under the base and make their getaway."

Kira then remembered the talk between Lacus' father and the woman whose name he didn't know. "The people in the PLANTs had no idea of it either." he said, "I overheard a conversation between Lacus' father and one of his colleagues. She had said that Patrick Zala had even the invasion force believing that the target was Panama until the last minute."

Hearing this, Dearka and Cade threw shocked looks to each other. Was there in fact turmoil in ZAFT? How else could such delicate information reach the ears of the Earth Forces?

"So what now?" Kira asked, "Any ideas on where we go from here?"

"Well, due to the N-Jammers and magnetic fields, we haven't been able to establish any communication at all." Chandra answered.

Neumann turned to Murrue. "Should we then make field repairs and head to Panama on our own, Captain?"

"You really think they'd be happy to see us?" Mu interjected. "We know far too much for our own good here."

Murrue nodded. "They'll probably say that we disobeyed orders and fled the battle. We'd be treated as deserters who ran away."

The crew gave a collective sigh of concern at the realization of that. Even if they were to make it to Panama, they no doubt face a court-martial, and another black mark would be added to the records.

"It's all starting to become difficult to remember what we're fighting for." Murrue continued, "Or exactly who our enemies really are."

"That being the case, I can think of at least one place that'd maybe welcome us." Mu said, "Orb."

Everyone looked to him and began muttering. Orb had helped them already, but would they want to do so again?

"If we explained what happened, I'm sure that something can be arranged." Kira said in agreement. He defiantly thought so, especially if Cagalli had any say in it. She'd likely pester her father into doing so.

"That's a plan at least." Murrue said, "Once we're ready, we'll disembark for Orb."

"Well, that's certainly good for you." A voice said. Everyone turned their attention to Cade and Dearka, who had remained silent for the most part.

"So what about us then?" Dearka asked. "What will the two of us do once this ship gets there?"

"Once we've arrived at Orb, you'll be free to go." Murrue explained, "There'd be no need to keep you two on board."

"What about our mobile suits?"

"They're _ours_." Murrue said, "They'll be turned over to Morgenroete."

Dearka and Cade grimaced.

"We won't send you back to the brig, but on one condition." The Captain went on, "You are not to interfere with this ship's operation in any way, shape, or form. Understood?" 

"No problem." Cade muttered. "You just make sure that we actually get there." 

Murrue nodded and ordered them to the barracks under the watch of a guard just in case. They were sent to one of the remaining unoccupied quarters and were left. They were told to contact the crew if they needed anything or would be stepping out.

"It's better than the brig, but we're still basically prisoners until we reach Orb." Dearka said, "Well, maybe we can somehow make contact with Carpentaria and they may send transportation for us."

"Actually, I don't think I'd want to go back to ZAFT." Cade said.

"What?"

"Hear me out." Cade said, "Even if we did get to Carpentaria, when it was found out that we surrendered and allowed the Buster and Panzer to be taken back by the Earth Forces, we could be court-martialed, possibly charged with treason and perhaps face a long time behind bars, maybe even the death penalty."

Dearka thought it over. Indeed, it would appear to ZAFT that they had apparently cooperated with an enemy ship and in return were released. He knew that he what he would think if someone else was in the same situation. This situation was all too similar with this ship's crew and their dilemma.

Back at Aprilius One, Athrun snuck onto the grounds of the Clyne estate and searched around. The entire place looked like it had been ransacked, with windows smashed and doors broken down. Even the enclosed gazebo had been part of the demolition. As he surveyed the damage, he wasn't sure what to think. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control. The Moderates had been placed under house arrest by his father's orders, Lacus and her father were now wanted criminals, and the ZAFT armed forces now were using nuclear powered mobile suits. When was this going to end?

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the brushes nearby. Instinctively he reached for his sidearm and aimed towards the source of the noise. Much to his surprise, a familiar round shaped and pink robot leapt out.

"Hello, Athrun!" Pink chirped, rolling around.

"Haro?"

"Want to see Lacus?" the robot asked, "Come look." It then bounded off in the opposite direction.

Athrun wondered what the tiny machine meant and quickly followed. The robot led him to a large bush of flowers that somehow had remained unharmed from the raid. Large white flowers dotted the dark green branches and he knelt down to look closer.

"See the flowers." Pink said, "See Lacus."

He didn't understand what the robot was talking about. It was obvious that Lacus was in hiding, but what did these flowers have to do with it? He felt one of the petals, when a memory flashed in his mind. He remembered a conversation Lacus had with him on one of their first dates and it was about these flowers. She had explained that this type had been given to her after her very first public concert and it was a joyous moment for her. She went to say that the flowers always reminded her of that day and had a special place in her heart. That's when it hit him; he knew where he could find her. He scooped up Pink and took off.

It didn't take too long to find the opera house, which wasn't difficult to pass since it was recognizable due to it had fallen into disrepair. Windows that were broken had been boarded up. Faded posters were spread across the front of the building. Athrun then saw something out the ordinary, the doors were cracked open.

He slowly crept inside, surprised to find some light fixtures glowing dimly. Suddenly Pink leapt out of his hand and rolled away. Athrun watched where the little robot went and saw a figure sitting in the center of the empty stage.

"I brought Athrun." The pink Haro said as it leapt into her lap.

"Good work." She smiled. Then she looked to Athrun, who had stepped on the stage. "I was hoping you would be able to figure it out.

Athrun didn't respond. Instead he took his sidearm and pointed it at her. "Is it true, Lacus? Did you really give the Freedom to a spy?"

Lacus didn't appear the slightest afraid of the weapon. "Yes, it is true." She answered, "But I didn't give to a spy, I gave it to Kira."

Athrun was shocked by the claim. "That's impossible. Kira's dead and I should know."

Lacus shook her head. "No, Kira survived and was brought to me by Reverend Malchio. 

"Do you know what you've done? With that mobile suit in the Earth Forces' hands…"

"Kira isn't with the Earth Forces any longer." Lacus interrupted, "However, he isn't fighting ZAFT either. He's decided to fight for his own beliefs." She stood. "I wanted to ask you about your reasons for fighting. Is it simply because you're ordered to do so, or to earn medal and so-called honor? Because if so, then perhaps Kira may still be your enemy. And I as well."

"Lacus…"

"If you see me as an enemy, then you might as well kill me now, Athrun Zala of ZAFT!"

Athrun knew he couldn't just kill her outright and she hadn't done anything that would justify as such. He lowered his weapon and hung his shoulders.

"Miss Lacus." A voice came from behind them. A red haired man in a military uniform emerged from the shadows. "We must be going. The longer you stay, the more dangerous it becomes."

"Yes, thank you Mr. DaCosta." She said. "Good-bye, Athrun." She turned to leave, but stopped. "Kira is on Earth right now. We you find him, you should talk to one another. That'll be for the best." With that, she and her escort disappeared, leaving Athrun alone.

Two hours later, he now sat the cockpit of his new mobile suit. Above him, the series of hatches opened. He began to fire up the vernier thrusters. So many thoughts ran through his head, his orders, what Lacus had told him, and all the recent events. Of course, he knew fully that he would eventually find the Freedom and Kira. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he had no idea of what he would actually do once the time came. He launched at last and as soon as he was clear, he made a straight path for Earth. He knew that he would have to decide once and for all.


	35. New Phase 35

New Phase 35

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

Cagalli paced anxiously as she waited for the Archangel to dock. She had only become more so anxious after hearing the news that Kira was in fact alive. She was losing patience when word came that the ship and docked at last. She immeadatily ran down, hoping to find Kira. As she boarded the ship, the compliment of mobile suits was being unloaded. She recognized the X103 and X619, but not the final one. She sped down several corridors, looking around every corner. She was moving so fast everything was almost a blur to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she at last saw a familiar face. She spun back.

"Kira!" she called out.

Kira turned around and suddenly was all but tackled by Cagalli. Both crashed to the floor and she embraced him tightly.

"You are such an idiot!" she cried, "I thought you were dead!"

Kira only could smile. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, you two, break it up," another familiar voice said playfully. 

Kira and Cagalli looked up, and saw a familiar face looking at them. He was wearing red-shaded Aviators, that cream-colored mechanic's uniform, and still had the silvery blue hair.

"Michael?" 

"Hey, Kira. Haven't seen you in a while, buddy," Michael said, extending his hands to help both the teenagers up. Taking his hands, both of them managed to get back up, but Cagalli gave Michael a small punch on the shoulder.

"Michael, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"Cags, when will you ever learn to _not_ act like a brat?" Michael said playfully to the arrogant teenage princess.

"When you stay out of that shop of yours for a whole day!" Cagalli retorted in the same playful manner.

Michael chuckled and decided that it was time to catch up with his newfound friend.  
"Cags, would you excuse us?"

Looking on understandingly, Cagalli nodded and left the two alone as she began walking away. Looking at Kira, Michael said to him,

"Come on, Kira. I have something to show you."

Sliding down a ladder, Michael motioned Kira to follow. As he quickly studied how Michael did it, Kira did it in the same fashion, and he soon caught up with Michael. The two began walking towards a hangar, talking about their experiences after the Archangel had left Orb. Once Michael heard what was happening in the PLANTs, his face whitened into a ghostly color.

"So, ZAFT has developed Gundams of their own, with operational nuclear fission plants, no less. That can only mean that Zala intends to up the ante in this war."

"Yeah, that's what Lacus said." Kira said sadly. "I hope she's all right."

"Don't worry about her, friend. If she was willing to risk her safety to give you that suit over there, she's got a stronger will to survive," Michael said.

"I guess. What do you want to show me, anyway?" Kira asked with curiosity as the pair reached the open hangar doors. It was as dark as dark could get, but not for long.

Michael walked inside a few feet, and then reached for a small lever. He pulled it straight down; turning on a set of lights that illuminated the area. Kira looked up, and saw something that nearly made his eyes boggle.

"What do you think of my baby? Kira, say hello to the MBF-M1S Silver Astray," Michael said, beaming with pride as Kira looked over the mobile suit carefully.

It was an M1 Astray, painted in shades of gray and silver with markings painted on the shoulders. Taking a closer look, Kira recognized the markings as that of an Egyptian ankh and a jackal's head. However, he also noticed that the joints looked unusually smooth and gleaming. 

"Is there something special about this suit, Michael? It just looks like a normal M1 Astray with a new paint scheme and personal markings." 

"Just a normal Astray?! Boy, Kira, you must not have remembered our conversation about technology when you first stopped here, do you?" Michael said as he began to climb up a ladder to a platform just below the entrance to the cockpit.

Following him up, Kira began to wonder if there was something more about this suit than what he was seeing. As he began to recollect the conversation between him and Michael about the latter's ideas for overall mobile suit improvement, Kira suddenly realized that he was standing outside the open cockpit of the Silver Astray.

Stepping inside after being motioned by Michael, he slowly began to power up the control systems, but he was in for a _real_ big surprise. Instead of seeing the normal monitors, he saw what seemed like pieces of a bubble of visual screens begin to form around him. After a few moments, those various screens converged to form a nigh complete field of vision around him. He could see almost everything around him. It was then that he realized that this was indeed a special machine.

"Is this…?"

"Yes, Kira. This is the first operational prototype of the panoramic cockpit, though I'm still working on the fine tuning. I also managed to apply the electromagnetic joint coating idea, as well. The Silver Astray is the embodiment of my applied ideas. I know it's still in the early stages, but you think I just upped the ante?" 

"Yeah, I think you just did," Kira said with a grin on his face. In a short span of time, Michael had just outdone many of PLANTs finest scientific military minds. That _had_ to be a good accomplishment.

At the same time, Murrue and the bridge crew welcomed Lord Uzumi aboard the Archangel.

"Thank you for coming to our aid once again, sir." She said, bowing politely. "We are in your debt."

Uzumi nodded. "Given the circumstances, your crew will closely watched for the time being." He said, "For the sake of security, we cannot make you too welcomed just yet."

"I understand."

"With the destruction of JOSH-A, things are shifting in a new direction. Once you've had time to rest, I shall provide you of what we know of the latest news reports." Uzumi went on, "But I'm afraid that it is possible that once you hear them, you may end up questioning why you even chose to become part of a military."

That indeed was something for the crew to think about. Things appeared to be direr than they had already thought.

A short while later, the handing over of the Buster and Panzer to the Orb personnel was finished. The two flatbed trailers that carried the mobile suits now were parked off to the side next to a line of M1 Astrays. Cade and Dearka wandered around for the time being, as it was determined that they posed no viable threat, but they couldn't go very far. Cade stared at the mobile suits, almost straining his neck as he looked upward. Orb certainly housed an impressive number of the units. He could clearly see the resemblance to the Strike. This entire nation held one surprise after another, even more than what he had previously thought. He turned about face and took several steps back. He could only imagine what Mara would think if she saw him now. The next thing he knew, he felt someone bump right into him. He staggered slightly, but kept his balance.

"Hey, pal." He said, "Why don't you watch where-?" He stopped when he looked and saw that a young woman had been knocked down. "Oh, I'm sorry." He bent down to pick up her pink-framed glasses, which had fallen off. "I take it these are yours?"

"Yes, thanks." Juri took her glasses and put them back on.

Cade offered her a hand and helped her to her feet. "Sorry, I should've been watching where I was going, but I couldn't help admiring these mobile suits." At the same time, he saw that she had lovely dark blue hair and beautiful hazelnut eyes.

She brushed some strains of hair out of her face. "Oh, you're interested in mobile suits?"

"Well, you can say that." He pointed to the Panzer. "In fact, that one right there is my mobile suit. Or, at least it was."

Her eyes widened. "You're not saying that you're ZAFT?"

"I'm actually kind of former ZAFT." He corrected her, "Let's just say that I've seen some upsetting things and I may never go back. It's a real long story, if you're willing to hear it."

Before she could reply, Asagi and Mayura appeared.

"Juri, Erica needs us for another test!" Mayura yelled, "Hurry!"

Juri turned to Cade. "I have to go now." She said, "Later."

"Hope to see you around." He watched Juri sprint off to join fellow pilots before he realized something important. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Juri, Juri Wu Nien." She said.

"My name's Cade Fenix." He told her. He sighed as watched her leave. She had a nice name.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look a little smitten." Dearka said. He had seen the entire brief conversation. "And that girl seemed a little taken to you as well."

Cade nodded then shrugged. "Yeah, she's cute, but what makes you think she'd be interested in someone like me?"

"Oh, I think it's because she's now glanced back at you twice." Dearka answered, looking over Cade's shoulder. "Make that three times."

Cade twisted around in time to see Juri quickly avert her eyes. The other two girls seemed to giggle at the exchange. He decided to take the chance and go talk to her some more when the time came.

"Excuse me." A new voice said.

Cade and Dearka turned around. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, my name is Michael Starling." He said, "I was hoping for an opportunity to speak to you."

That evening, Murrue and Mu, Kira and Cagalli, and Kisaka gathered to speak with Uzumi about any new word on what was happening elsewhere in the world. They explained what had transpired at Alaska.

"So they used a Cyclops System." Uzumi murmured, "Even if information was leaked and they learned that JOSH-A was the target, using such a weapon was an extreme measure."

"It cannot be argued that what they did wiped out eighty percent of ZAFT's forces." Kisaka said, "However, Eurasia has been cripple thanks to the fact that many of their military leaders were there as well. In the end, it was all about calculations on paper to those who planned it. They eliminated a massive number of enemy soldiers and secured control of all the Earth Alliance in their hands."

"And the result is this." Uzumi added, "The Atlantic Federation is placing all blame for the base's destruction on ZAFT and using it as a rallying cry. To add to its rhetoric, it is also pressuring all neutral nations to unite against ZAFT. Any nations that does not do so will be declared a ZAFT supporter and therefore and enemy. Orb is no exception."

"All they want is Orb's power!" Cagalli exclaimed. That much was certain, as the nation was a forerunner in many of the latest technology.

Uzumi nodded and continued. "As you all are aware, our nation is one of the few that accepts Coordinators, as we don't believe people should be judged on whether or not their genes have been augmented. Adding labels only reinforces friction between the two." He turned to the youths. "Take Cagalli and Kira, she is a Natural and he is a Coordinator. These facts are something they themselves have no control over." He turned his attention to Murrue. "I don't believe in the policies of the Atlantic Federation, as it labels every Coordinator as an enemy and promotes violence against them for that lone reason." He paused briefly. "So the question is who is really fighting who and what is the real reason for this war?"

"With all due respect, sir," Mu said, "isn't your position just idealistic? I mean, there will always be Coordinators who look down on Naturals and Naturals who will be jealous of Coordinators. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"I know that." Uzumi said, "However, if we were to simply give up on trying to improve our situation, it could lead us to destroy one another. At which point, all that could be done is look back and regret." He stood. "Is it that you want to do just that because the rest of the world is? I understand if you feel you are betraying those whose uniforms you are wearing, but you should make whatever decisions carefully and live with them."

Everyone was silent, considering what Lord Uzumi had said. He made many points, but the choice was still going to be difficult to make in the end.

In the early light of the following morning, the fleet of ZAFT ships had at last entered the perimeter of Porta Panama. Final checks were made and the first wave of the attack force was more than eager to disembark. After what had happened at JOSH-A, the ZAFT soldiers had only one goal, revenge. DINNs took to the air first, and ZnOs and GOOnHs were launched from their carriers.

"Command has put a grave burden on our shoulders." Captain Monroe said as he watched, "Given our numbers, I really don't know how we can pull this one off." He had a valid point. Most of the force was comprised of survivors from JOSH-A, with several reserve units pulled in from Carpentaria. Still, a task force of such numbers would have difficulty storming Porta Panama, which was now heavily fortified.

Le Creuset was indifferent. "All we must do is fight until the Gungirs are deployed. Once they're in place, they'll take care of the rest."

The Gungris were electromagnetic pulse weapons. When they would be activated, the deadly waves they'd emit would undoubtedly paralyze the entire Alliance base and destroy the nearby mass driver, cutting off the Earth Forces' access to outer space. Should this battle end in victory for ZAFT, the Alliance's recent momentum would come to a grinding halt.

The next wave was launched, now with Yzak and Shiho heading out. Shiho was ready to gain retribution for her comrades who had lost their lives, as was Yzak. The shoreline was in sight and they readied their weapons.

Back at Orb, Kira and Cagalli stood in front of the Freedom. They had been talking about the recent events and explained what happened to one another after the Archangel left Orb.

"So you met Athrun." Kira muttered.

"Yeah, we had gone out to search for you, but found him instead." Cagalli answered, "It was strange, but he was devastated. He kept saying that he had killed you and it hurt him deeply." 

Kira sighed. "Did he tell about the battle before that, when I had killed his comrade?"

Cagalli nodded.

"During the last fight, he had killed Tolle, and things just exploded between us."

"He mentioned that you had been friends since you were kids, right?"

"Yes, we did." Kira smiled. "Athrun had always been someone I could count on."

"You must've realized that you two have to fight eventually," Cagalli then said, "so why'd you remain on the side of the Earth Forces?"

Kira hesitated for a moment. "I thought that if I didn't keep fighting…my other friends would die." He turned to look up at the Freedom. "But the honest truth is that I never thought that I'd have to kill Athrun, or that he'd have to kill me. I was foolish to think that."

Suddenly, Kisaka came over to them. They could see by his grim expression that something was defiantly wrong. "We've just heard that Porta Panama is under siege by ZAFT. Apparently the fighting started at dawn."

Kira and Cagalli look to one another. They feared that things would become worse very soon.

It didn't take long for word of the attack to reach the rest of the Archangel's crew. Everyone sat around silently. They anticipated that ZAFT would somehow strike back after Alaska, but they hadn't thought that it would be this soon and against Panama.

"ZAFT is really pulling out all the stops on this one." Mu sighed, "They must be desperate."

"But why?" Miriallia murmured, "So many people were killed at Alaska, so why does more blood have to be shed?"

No one had an answer.

Back at Panama, the battle raged, with neither side having a decisive edge. From the command center, the Alliance officers watched as GINNs demolished bunkers, ZnOs climb onto the shore, and the Duel and a group of DINNs shoot down enemy aircraft.

"This isn't looking good, sir." One officer muttered, "What should we do?"

The commander looked up, his expression neutral. "There is only one thing to do." He said, "Deploy the 13th Autonomous Corp."

"You want to use the Daggers?" his colleague asked, "But sir, they haven't had all their equipment completed installed."

The commander's eyes narrowed. "I said deploy them. After all, this is the perfect time to surprise those Coordinators."

"Yes, sir."

As the day passed along, everyone waited anxiously for any news of the battle. The Archangel's crew, Dearka and Cade, and Cagalli and Michael gathered, wondering when the next update would be and how things were turning out. Panama was heavily guarded, but ZAFT was being propelled by zeal. The odds seemed to favor the Alliance, but the opposite was thought at JOSH-A. Everybody drew their attention to Lord Uzumi and Kisaka when they entered.

"Everyone," Uzumi solemnly said, "we've learned that Porta Panama has fallen."

A ripple of shock spread through those who heard the news and a stunned silence followed.

"How could ZAFT have pulled off that after their losses at Alaska?" Cagalli asked.

Kisaka stepped forward. "We don't know exactly all the details, but it seems that during the battle, the Earth Forces gained the upper hand temporarily when they deployed their own mobile suit teams." This was another piece of shocking news. The Earth Alliance now had developed mass production models of mobile suits. "Everything was going in their favor until the ZAFT forces used some kind of EMP weapons against the Alliance. It disabled all their machines and wiped out the mass driver." He paused briefly. "What's more, there are reports that the ZAFT soldiers massacred surrendering Earth Alliance troops in retaliation for Alaska."

That was sickening to hear. Dearka and Cade, in spite of hardly ever agreeing on much, both hated the thought of defenseless soldiers being slaughtered. They would've never done a vial act, no matter what the circumstance. Dearka thought then of Yzak, wondering if he had been at Panama. If he was, did he take part in killing the Earth Alliance soldiers as well?

Murrue didn't know what to think now. First JOSH-A and now Panama. The world was spiraling out of control and so many lives were being lost as a result. She couldn't begin to imagine what was going to happen next.

Just then, engineer Erica Simmons entered. "I know that this may be a turbulent moment right now, but there's something I'd like to show you. Let's just say that it's something that belonged to you."

She led Kira, Mu, Murrue, and Cagalli to another level of the facility and down into one of testing sites. Her fingers flew across a keypad. "When we repaired this, I thought you'd need it, but I've seen that isn't the case."

The massive doors slid open and everyone gasped at what was inside. Standing before them was the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, fully repaired and restored to its former glory.

"I've just finished installing the OS you developed for us." Erica explained, "Now even a Natural can pilot it with little effort."

Cagalli was immeadatily excited. "All right, when can I try it out?"

"Sorry, missy." Mu smiled, "I'd hate to disappoint you, but I'm going to pilot that machine."

Murrue was shocked. "Commander La Flaga?"

"That title doesn't mean anything anymore." Mu said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I agree with Kira." He grinned. "Besides, the kid can't fight all by himself, so I think I'll lend a hand." He then turned to Kira. "So how about we do some sparring?"

Kira cocked an eyebrow. "You sure about this, sir?"

"Of course I am."

Murrue couldn't believe what she was seeing. A hero like Mu just casting his allegiances aside like it was nothing. Secretly she admired his taking a stand for what he believed in. She then realized that she needed to make up her mind as well and soon. Time was running out, and soon it might too late.


	36. New Phase 36

New Phase 36

Around the table, every person glared angrily at the screen before them. They saw the remains of Porta Panama. The entire complex was in ruins, with every building demolished and the mass driver collapsed in a twisted and broken heap. The wreckage of many of the new Strike Daggers was visible as well.

"This is an utter embarrassment." One said, shaking his head, "Our victory at JOSH-A is meaningless now that we've lost Panama."

"At this rate, our lunar base will exhaust its stores now that the supply route has been cut off." Another said, "If that happens, how are we supposed to launch a counter offensive against the PLANTs themselves?" 

A third official leaned forward. "What about Heaven's Base?"

"They're accelerating their schedule for the operation to recapture Victoria." Another explained, "And the GAT-01BD models can be deployed when everything is ready."

"The problem will be securing the mass driver undamaged."

"That's why we have the GAT-01BD models. I can assure that our special ops will do their job."

"And what about Orb? What's the latest on them?"

"We've made several pleas for their assistance, but Uzumi Nara Attha won't budge."

A young blond man impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. "Is that so? Is it because they're…neutral?"

Everyone turned to the young man seated among them. While younger than everyone else, he by far had the most influence. He was Muruta Azrael, the leader of Blue Cosmos. From a young age, he had a deep hatred of all Coordinators and openly advocated any and all violence against. He had even praised the destruction of Junius Seven and was the one who gave the final authorization for the use of the Cyclops System at JOSH-A.

"His way of thinking is unacceptable." Azrael continued, "Not with our people risking their lives in the fight against humanity's greatest enemies, the Coordinators."

"Mind how you phrase things here, Azrael." One of the officials warned, "Remember that this isn't anything related to your organization." That much was true and even most of the people seated resented Azrael for the authority he could wield.

Azrael shrugged dismissively. "I meant no offense, but I cannot understand why it is you continue to tolerate a nation like Orb which hides behind its own ideological rhetoric. Their policies are just flimsy excuses and I believe the time has come when claims of neutrality aren't an option."

"But sir, the Orb Union is an independent sovereign nation." An official reminded him, "We have to acknowledge that."

"But it is a nation of Earth," Azrael countered, "so shouldn't it be obligated to at least cooperate with the Alliance? It only seems fair."

The officials muttered nervous and looked to one another. They knew that Azrael often got his way mainly through dubious tactics.

"If you prefer," the Blue Cosmos leader said, "I'll personally lead the negotiations with Orb."

"What are you getting at, Azrael?"

"Our top priority is acquiring a mass driver and as quickly as possible, right? So why should we settle for one when we can have two?" Azrael said, "You'll be busy with the Victoria operation, so it'd only be logical to divide these…responsibilities. And besides, this could be the perfect chance to test out the new toys."

"You mean four newest X units of the GAT series?"

Azrael smiled wickedly. "It'll all just depend on how our esteemed counterpart reacts. If the rumors of Mr. Attha's stubbornness are true, we may find ourselves in for a bit of excitement."

Meanwhile, a lone object flew over the area where JOSH-A once was. Athrun chose to head to the location first since he thought he could find clues as to where the Freedom could've gone from there. The Justice swooped down and Athrun saw the massive crater that had been left behind following the use of the Cyclops. He shuddered to think of the number of people who had been killed in only in a matter of minutes. Seeing he wouldn't find anything here, he decided to move on. The next area he thought would be the likely one would be Orb or somewhere near there. Firing his thrusters, he left JOSH-A behind him. 

Two days later, the Atlantic Federation gave Orb its ultimatum. Orb's Security Council, each province's lords, and other close associates each had a copy of the document. Uzumi looked to his younger brother Homura as it was read. In what was called Orb's final warning, the ultimatum stated that Orb had neglected its responsibilities as a nation of Earth in favor of its own domestic peace. The list of demands was very extreme. First, it called for the immediate resignation of all of Orb's current government. Second, it called for the disarmament and dissolution of Orb's entire military. The document went on saying that if Orb didn't comply in a forty-eight time limit, the Earth Federation would Orb an ally of ZAFT and act accordingly.

Homura tossed the document aside. "This is intolerable."

"What a complete farce!" Uzumi exclaimed, his anger obvious. "Damn the Atlantic Federation! Have they decided it isn't worth any effort to hide their true colors now that they've lost Panama?"

"It appears as so." Another province's lord said, "An Alliance fleet is already heading towards. It seems they're from the Atlantic Federation's California Base."

"Morgenroete and the mass driver are what they really want." Homura said.

Unato Seiran stood. "However unjust these demands may be, what other country would dare challenge the Atlantic Federation at this point in time?" he asked.

From there, other members of the cabinet voiced their opinions and concerns.

"Eurasia has been shattered and even the Equatorial Union and the Kingdom of Scandinavia are now member states of the Alliance, despite their efforts to stay neutral."

"It's beginning to look like we must indeed choose one side or the other."

"ZAFT's Carpentaria Base has heard of our situation and is requesting a meeting as well. Perhaps we should consider siding with the PLANTs."

Uzumi slapped his hand on the table. "If we side with the Alliance, we'll be destroyed as Porta Panama was. And if we side with ZAFT, we'll suffer the same fate as JOSH-A." he said, "Why should we cast aside our own principles in order to fight whatever enemy we're told to? If we give into these demands, we'll give up any chance of avoiding a war, no matter who it'd be against."

"With that being the case," Homura said, "we should begin the evacuation orders and prepare to mobilize our military forces for the worst case scenario." He looked to his colleagues. "It is my utmost wish that our citizens not suffer during this turbulent time."

It wasn't long before news of the Atlantic Federation's demands was broadcasted. As it was being done, Murrue called together the Archangel's crew to inform them of the situation. She explained the details of what Atlantic Federation was planning, and that Orb was pressing for a diplomatic solution, even though it wasn't likely. She then told her crew that all civilians were advised to be evacuated and that they too could leave if they chose to, as they were no longer obligated to remain on the ship. She reminded them the deadline would be forty-eight hours and they had to make their decisions as quickly as possible. After that we thanked them for all their efforts and wished them the very best.

Inside a military hanger, Cagalli and Kisaka made their way through. Cagalli looked up to the rows of M1 Astrays with dread. Her worst fear of Orb becoming a battlefield was starting to be a reality. She only hoped that her father could somehow figure something out.

Cagalli then noticed someone she didn't recognize standing next to the Panzer. He was a wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt, brown vest, and dark pants. When she looked closer and saw his profile, she recognized him as one of the ZAFT pilots that had been a prisoner on the Archangel. She wondered why he was even allowed to get so close to the Panzer unsupervised. She rushed off to confront him.

"Cagalli, wait!" Kisaka said, following her. "There's something you need to know!"

She ignored him and hurried to where the Panzer was parked. "Hey, what are you up to?" She climbed up, surprised to find Asagi, Mayura, Juri gazing inside the Panzer's cockpit. She was even more surprised to see that Michael was in the pilot's seat, examining the controls.

"Was it difficult for you to initially pilot this?" he asked Cade.

"Somewhat, but the real task was rewriting the OS in order to properly compensate for the gatling's weight and the mortar launcher's recoil."

"What about other functions?" Juri asked.

Cade shrugged. "Oh, I didn't have much trouble with the Panzer's systems after I acquired it."

"Don't you mean stole it?" Cagalli countered. It was then the group noticed her presence.

"Oh hi, Cagalli." Juri said, "What's up?"

Cagalli pointed to Cade. "Why is he here? Why is he allowed to even be near the X619?"

"Well, for you information, I was planning to use it to defend this country should the Earth Forces decide to attack." He said.

Cagalli was stunned and her expression showed it.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Kisaka said, coming up behind her. "Both Michael and Cade have volunteered their services as part of the defensive forces."

This was a surprise to Cagalli. "I understand Michael's reasoning, but why would a former ZAFT soldier just join another nation's army?"

"Look Cags, even though you think you're the only one with the guts to fight, it doesn't mean we don't." Michael teased.

Cagalli hated that nickname he had given her, even more than being called 'Princess.'

"That doesn't answer my question." she retorted.

"The truth is that it's because of my guardian, Mara." Cade explained, "She originally came from Orb and she has told me wonderful stories of this country. Everything she told me made me want to visit it someday. After seeing it for myself, I knew I couldn't sit back and do nothing when I have the ability and the desire to defend it. I'd like to hopefully call this place my home someday, because I like this place and the ideals it stands for. That's why I chose this."

Cagalli smiled and really could say only one thing. "Thank you." With that, she and Kisaka headed off to resume their duties.

"Well, thanks for allowing me to look at the Panzer." Michael said, climbing out of the cockpit.

"No problem, now what's this M1S you need some help with?" Cade asked.

Michael led him and the girls over to where his own M1 Astray was. Cade immeadatily took notice of the silver paint job. 

"Basically what I need is some help with the cockpit's monitor." Michael explained, "It's an experimental prototype and I just need to get the last few glitches taken care of." 

Cade nodded as Michael gave the details of needed to be done and they and the girls went to work. The work on the M1S' cockpit progressed smoothly. With Cade and girls' help, Michael soon had his invention working even better than he had originally hoped. Juri sat in the pilot's seat when the monitor was tested, and she was impressive with the field of view. She then inputted some data she had gathered during her very brief time piloting the Astray Red Frame. With the few minor adjustments to the OS, and nearly an hour of work, everything was complete.

Afterwards, Michael went off to discuss something with Erica, and Juri rested in the factory lounge, when Cade came in with two drinks and joined her.

He handed her a cup. "Here." He took the seat next to her. For a short while, neither said anything and merely sipped their drinks. 

"What do you think will happen?" Juri suddenly asked. There was no mistaking her nervousness, what with the present situation. The Earth Forces had made their intentions known and Orb was now backed into a corner.

"I'm not sure." He told her, "All we really can do now is do what we are able to and hope that our actions can affect the ultimate outcome." Even though those words were supposed to be reassuring, he had trouble believing them. 

"That almost sounds like something Cagalli says."

"Really?" He craned his sore neck. "Hey, you mind if I lean…"

"Sure." Juri answered, not letting him finish. Much to her surprise, he leaned his head right on her shoulder! 

"Hey, you're pretty comfy." He commented.

Juri blushed at the compliment, not knowing what to say or even if she should reply. Instead she took a long sip of her drink. Right outside the lounge, Asagi and Mayura watched from a safe distance.

"I really envy Juri." Asagi sighed, "She seems to have the most luck with guys."

Mayura nodded, "I know, first that cutie Lowe and now this guy."

The Justice soared over a group of islands, when Athrun thought he spotted something. He slowed and landed his mobile suit. He stepped out and stared at the debris field. He immeadatily recognized the pieces as the remains of his former mobile suit, the Aegis. The torso was nothing but a twisted hulk and an arm lay nearby. The only other intact piece was the head. He took two steps, when a pair of eyes peeked out from behind the discarded arm. Then there was a second and a third.

"Children, what's the matter?"

"Reverend Malchio!" The children ran over to their caregiver.

Athrun was surprised to actually see Malchio. He had heard Lacus talk about him on numerous occasions, but he never expected to actually meet him.

"Excuse me, sir." He bowed politely.

The fleet of Earth Alliance navy ships coasted towards their target at top speed. On Azrael's ship, the four latest mobile suits were housed inside the hanger bay. According to their designers, these new Gundams were far superior to the ones that had been developed and constructed at Heliopolis. The quartet of pilots sat below deck, each absorbed in their respective pastimes. Clotho Buer, who was selected to operate the GAT-X370 Raider, sat back, his eyes focused on the portable video game consol in his hands. Orga Sabnak, who had been selected to operate the GAT-X131 Calamity, sat as he read. Shani Andras, who had was selected to operate the GAT-X252 Forbidden, sat as the music in his headphones blasted, cutting off the noise of the rest of the world. Gren Pishacha, who had been selected to operate the GAT-X626 Scorpio, sat still as he watched a variety of mixed martial arts competition on the handheld video player he always had with him. Each of them expressed no emotion, which frightened many of the other Earth Alliance soldiers. And if the rumors about those pilots were true, the soldiers knew not to trifle with them.

Other ships in the fleet carried additional experimental mobile suits as well. On one ship stood Simon Parallax, and carried a custom GAT-01A1 105. Following the destruction of Porta Panama, he had been ordered to immeadatily head to the California Base to receive the mobile suit. It was no secret that the mobile suit had capabilities that only a select group of pilots could master. And Parallax was very eager for the upcoming invasion.

Back at Orb, Sai and Miriallia watched as Kuzzey and several others of the Archangel's crew walked down to board the ship that would take them with other evacuees. Kuzzey turned back one last time and waved good-bye to his friends. Initially he had been ashamed to be leaving, but Sai and Miriallia assured him that it was his own decision and not to worry about what others would do. They continued watching until the ship's hatch was sealed and the vessel departed.

"So you two are staying?" a voice from behind them said.

They turned to find Dearka standing there. He leaned against the wall, arms folded, and a bewildered look on his face. Whereas they were going to stay on with the Archangel, he planned to leave soon.

"That's right." Sai said, "At the moment Orb's in trouble and I feel that I can do something about it."

"But that's crazy." Dearka said, "You two are really going to fight?"

Miriallia turned to him. "Yes, I'd better since I'm in charge of the CIC now." She had volunteered to take over the duties that Kuzzey had been responsible for.

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Man, there are some things about Naturals I'll never understand."

"Who cares what you think?" Miriallia sharply retorted. At moment later she calmed and sighed. "Everyone has their reasons. We're doing this because Orb's our homeland. And from what I've heard, your friend Cade is fighting as well."

Dearka said nothing as he turned to walk away. He had his mind up and he planned to see it through. Or at least he thought he knew what he wanted to do.

At the same time, Murrue and Mu watched the vessel with those who chose to leave depart.

"In all only eleven decided to leave." Mu informed the Captain.

"I see." Murrue meekly said. She had expected a higher number, but was glad to see nearly all her crew remain by her. However she feared for their welfare once the fighting started.

Mu saw her expression and took a step closer over to her. "You know, this situation sort of reminds me of a story I heard back when I was at the academy." He leaned up against the wall. "There was an officer named General Anthony McAuliffe. Now, during a battle, he and his forces were in a town called Bastogne and they were outgunned, outmanned, and surrounded by the enemy. When they were given the chance to surrender, do you know what his answer was?"

Murrue shook her head.

"McAuliffe's answer was only one word, 'nuts'." Mu smiled.

"Well, why did he say that?"

"In a certain context, he was telling the enemy forces to go to hell." 

"I see." Murrue had to admire an officer who remained strong willed even when facing incredible odd. Even after all that had happened when she first assumed command, she didn't have full confidence in her abilities. At least she had Mu's support. "Commander, I have a question. Back at JOSH-A, why'd you decide to come back?"

"That's easy." Mu smiled. Suddenly he reached over and softly planted his lips to Murrue's.

She was caught off guard by the brazen display of affection. And yet, she enjoyed it. Truthfully, she had slowly developed feelings for him, but she denied them as she thought they were inappropriate, but not anymore. When they pulled away from one another, she blushed. "You know, I've never been fond of mobile armor pilots."

Mu smirked. "Good thing I'm a mobile suit pilot now."

Murrue laughed and before she knew it their lips were planted together again. In light of the serious situation, this was a moment of peace for the both of them.

In the early morning hours of the next day, the Earth Alliance fleet paused just outside of Orb's territory. Everything had come down to what Orb's response to the demands was. Azrael waited impatiently until an officer came forward with a message in hand. He passed it over and Azrael looked at what it said.

"'Your demands are unjust, and therefore we cannot accept them.'" He read aloud, "'The Orb Union has no intention of changing its position as a neutral nation." He crumpled the paper and smiled. It was exactly the answer he was hoping to hear. Now he would have his chance for a military takeover of Orb.

Meanwhile, at Malchio's orphanage, Athrun and the reverend listened to a news bulletin of the impending invasion of Orb.

"It appears it can no longer be helped." Malchio said sadly. "It doesn't take much for people to become enemies." 

Athrun didn't know what to think. "I just don't understand it, a battle between two nations of Earth."

"Wars are easy to spread, but very difficult to end." Malchio said.

Athrun thought over what he just heard. He knew that the war had gone on longer than he ever expected. It was like no matter what, it didn't bring the end any closer. And after his last talk with Lacus, everything he ever thought had become clouded. He looked back to the TV screen and at the number of Earth Alliance ships. Something told him that he needed to reach Orb and as quickly as possible.

"I'd hate to seem rude, sir." He said, "But I must be going." He then ran out of the house and returned to where he left the Justice. It didn't take long for him to be on his way. He had to reach Orb as fast as possible.

At Orb, the Earth Alliance fleet was in position. In response, the Orb forces gathered near their border and prepared for battle. 

Azrael checked the time, smiling when he saw everything was on schedule. He turned to the officers. "It's time."

With that, the orders were issued to begin the bombardments. Swarms of missiles launched and sailed through the sky. The Battle of Orb had begun.


	37. New Phase 37

New Phase 37

New Phase 37

With the battle underway, the Earth Alliance ships crossed into the nation's territorial waters. The attack had commenced with a barrage of missiles. Those that weren't shot down by Orb's defensive forces wrecked havoc, destroying linear tanks and artillery batteries. Orb's navy moved out first to engage the invaders. M1 Astrays were deployed to defend the coastline, as was the Panzer.

Asagi, Mayura, and Juri's squadron were the first to enter the fray. Initial targets were Earth Forces fighters and VTOL aircraft, which were being easily brought down. But what came next was greatly different.

Mayura narrowly sidestepped a green colored beam and looked in the direction it had come from. There she spotted a mobile suit, colored blue, red, and grey, and it bared a slight resemblance to the Strike. "It's the Earth Forces' mobile suits!"

Not far away, Cade, Michael, and other Orb pilots had sighted the enemy mobile suits as well. Cade zoomed in on the oncoming enemies. The Strike Daggers rode towards the shore on craft that reminded him of Gulls, only these were aquatic units. They skimmed across the water's surface like oversized jet skis.

"Listen up!" the MS Commander shouted to Michael, Cade, and the other M1 pilots, "Aim for the carriers! The more that we take out there now; there'll be less to make trouble for us here later!"

Every pilot took aim and fired as ordered, striking the carriers. The explosions tossed the mobile suits into the sea, where they sank. However, large air transports appeared above and additional Strike Daggers parachuted down. Their allies on the water had been a diversion.

At that very moment, the Archangel and its mobile suit complement joined the fighting. The Freedom soared ahead, incapacitating any Strike Dagger in its path. Kira was ordered to assist the Orb navy and paused only when he targeted a swarm of incoming missiles.

Mu took the Aile equipped Strike and immeadatily started blasting. He was almost was having fun, now that he was piloting a mobile in an actual battle. He went in to support Asagi, Mayura, and Juri, who were just barely holding their own. He opened fire and caught a Strike Dagger in the lower back, destroying the machine. After a second and third kill for himself, the girls rallied and took out the remaining mobile suits.

"Not bad, but keep alert, girls!" Mu called, "More enemies are on their way!"

Further inland, Dearka watched the battle from a distance. He knew somewhere Cade was fighting, as was Miriallia. He couldn't stop thinking about them and how they were willingly putting themselves in harm's way after an offer to flee. He suddenly felt like if he could, he'd do at least something. But what?

On board Azrael's battleship, the four "biological CPUs" snapped the tops off the vials containing their respective dosages of Gamma Glipheptin, a performance enhancing drug. After downing the doses, they climbed into their Gundams. These new units were equipped with a new feature called Trans Phase Armor. This is system was more advanced than Phase Shift Armor, as it was designed to only activate right at the moment of any impact. Also equipped were newer powerful weapons and other defenses.

"Hey, boys."

"What do you want?" Orga rudely asked. The other three looked up at their monitors to see Azrael's face.

"I just wanted to remind you that you cannot damage Morgenroete or the mass driver." The Blue Cosmos leader said.

"But we can still do anything we want, right?" Shani asked, a disturbing smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah." Clotho smirked.

"Why don't you guys shut up?" Orga growled.

Gren sneered. "All right, knock it off. Save it for the Orb forces."

The hatches opened and the four Gundams were ready to launch. The first to deploy was the Raider, which immeadatily transformed into a bird-like mobile armor mode. Next was the Calamity, which leapt atop the Raider and rode its counterpart. The Forbidden followed, and then the Scorpio. The sinister quartet made a straight line towards the shoreline.

Not far behind, Simon Parallax was ready to launch in his GAT-01A1 Gunbarrel Dagger. While he planned to do what he needed in this operation, he thought he wouldn't face any enemy that'd give him a challenge. With the Gunbarrel Dagger's weapons, he estimated that the task would be easily accomplished.

The Archangel was engaging Earth Alliance fighters and VTOLs, when a new blip appeared on sensors.

"It looks like a mobile armor!" Chandra called out, "It's headed right for us!"

Everyone looked and saw the approaching Raider and Calamity duo.

"Take evasion action!" Murrue ordered.

The Archangel moved to the right in the exact moment the two mobile suits fired. The shots just grazed the ship's hull on the port side.

Clotho and Orga flew past, seeing what damage, if any, their run had done. Much to their disappointment, they saw that it was only a graze.

"That figures you'd missed." Clotho huffed.

"Well, I didn't see your shot do any better." Orga retorted.

The Raider made a sharp turn and the Calamity leapt off, landing close to a squad of M1 Astrays. Orga took aim and destroyed two with a shot from his Gundam's Schlag backpack mounted beam cannons. The remaining M1s fired back, but the Calamity dodged and unleashed more of its devastating firepower. The Orb mobile suits quickly fell.

At the exact moment, the Raider began an assault on the Orb navy. Cannons tore into the ships, explosions ripping them apart. The Raider swung its mace-like Mjolnir hammer weapon. It shot forward, crushing the bridge of an unfortunate ship. Before it could move on, the Raider was slammed hard and nearly crashed into the sea. The Freedom stayed still momentarily as Kira checked the condition of the Orb navy. Several ships were heavily damaged and one was incapable of continuing on in the battle.

A warning alarm rang and Kira saw the Raider was coming back. He blocked the Mjolnir and fired several shots at the enemy mobile suit. The Raider transformed back into its mobile armor form and streaked towards the Freedom, its weapons firing.

Meanwhile, Mu and Asagi, Mayura, and Juri almost had their sector secured at last, when a new mobile suit approached. Another team of M1s surrounded the Gunbarrel Dagger, but they didn't realize what armaments it possessed. Parallax looked around, locked onto the nearby targets, and deployed the gunbarrels. The four pod-like weapons shot up and opened fire. The rounds blasted right through the Astrays and destroyed them.

Mu was stunned by the display. It was just like when he had operated his old Moebius mobile armor. Of course, many of his former Earth Alliance comrades had said he was one of a select few who could use those weapons with such skill. He wondered who the pilot could be.

Asagi brought her M1 up next to the Strike. "Commander, what is that?"

"Girls, stay back! This guy's different from the rest!" he exclaimed. He then charged at the new enemy.

He fired the beam rifle at the Gunbarrel Dagger, which was blocked. The Gunbarrels were launched again and circled around the Strike. Mu barely got out the way as the rounds came seemingly from every direction. One after another he dodged incoming fire from each of the barrels. He pulled away to a safer distance.

As he stared at the enemy mobile suit, a strange sensation of familiarity suddenly crept on him. Mu couldn't understand it. He only felt such a presence whenever Rau Le Creuset was nearby. How was it possible?

Parallax began to breathe deep as the gunbarrels were drawn back. He had to admit that the Strike's pilot was very skilled, but he was certain the enemy would make an error soon. He brought up the beam rifle and fired. The Strike dodged and rushed forward, drawing a beam saber. Parallax tossed the rifle away and brought out his own saber and ignited it. The two weapons clashed in the back and forth melee.

Further away, the M1 team, Silver Astray, and Panzer kept up the defensive against the landing forces. In spite of numerous Strike Daggers being taken out, more would appear. Suddenly two dark shapes appeared overhead and landed. The Orb forces looked to find a green mobile suit wielding a large scythe and a dark gray and white mobile suit that carried a battleaxe weapon.

"What the hell are those?" an Orb pilot asked.

Cade's eyes were widened in surprise. "New Gundam models."

The duo started their attack on the group. The Forbidden went in first, firing its railguns. The shots hit an M1, blasting away its right arm. Another volley tore through the chest, destroying it.

The other M1s opened fire on the Forbidden. However, the green beams sudden curved away in an entirely different direction, as if the Gundam had some device that shielded it. That was thanks to the Geschmeidig Panzer system, and none of the shots hit their mark.

"Oh crap, it just deflected the beams." Michael said as he saw every shot being redirected.

Suddenly a long object appeared out of a blind spot and impaled an M1 directly into the cockpit. Cade looked to see the second Gundam's arm was extended. The Scorpio drew back its arm, revealing a clawed weapon where its hand was. A second later, the weapon shot a pair of green beams and Cade maneuvered out of their path narrowly.

"Great, what else does that thing have?" he thought.

He got an answer in the form of another weapon, this time a tail-like beam weapon mounted on the Scorpio's back. The twin guns unleashed a rapid fire assault. The Panzer took a number of hits, but it still stood, returning fire its gatling.

Gren sneered and unfolded the claw back into its original hand form and gripped the Kazarian axe. He launched his Gundam forward, taking a swipe at the Panzer.

At that moment, Michael and the last M1 were having their hands full against the Forbidden. With beam rifles all but useless, they had to try something else. The problem was that they didn't know what to do.

The Calamity continued its path of destruction against the section of the Orb base where it had landed. Soldiers scrambled and what M1s hadn't been already destroyed were falling to the Gundam's intense weaponry or to the few Strike Daggers that had snuck in to aid it.

In the confusion, Dearka found himself running to find cover wherever. He took refuges behind the wreckage of a crashed VTOL. He realized he couldn't just stand around anymore. Looking around, he spotted a familiar mobile suit head visible inside one of the hangers that were left standing. He took a deep breath and ran with all his might to the hanger. He made it inside before another nearby explosion rocked the ground. He them climbed into the cockpit and hurried to power up the OS.

The duel between the Strike and Gunbarrel Dagger was all but stalemated. The melee was swift and fierce, beam sabers slashing and being blocked and countered. Mu was having the most difficult time, seeing as his mobile suit piloting skills weren't those of an ace. His opponent seemed to at an equal strength, but he didn't know how long it'd last.

Parallax thought he saw an opening and launched the gunbarrels. Mu immeadatily saw this and pulled back. Blasting one with the Strike's Igelstellungs, he leapt and swiped at another, slicing it in half.

Parallax drew the remaining gunbarrels back, when something unforeseen happened. His head began throbbing and the lower part of his vision seemed to be turning red. Opening his visor, his fingers felt around his eyes. There was something wrong and when moved his hand back and looked he could see blood on his gloved fingers. He was bleeding from his eyes. He didn't know why this was happening, as it never occurred before.

The Archangel was under fire from a wave of Earth Forces fighters. Missiles and gunfire battered the hull. The aircraft flew past and circled around for a second pass. Suddenly, a green beam shot out and blasted two of the fighters. A swarm of missiles took out over half of the others. Those that remained swung back and retreated for the moment.

The crew looked to see where the shots came from. On the screens was a very familiar mobile suit.

"I can't believe it." Sai said, "It's the Buster."

"But why would he want to help us?" Pal asked.

No one answered before Dearka's face appeared on the monitor. "Archangel, pull back for now. I'll cover you."

Murrue gratefully obliged and the ship backtracked closer to the shore.

The Calamity had now moved on to seek a new target, when a proximity alarm sounded. Orga zoomed in and caught sight of the Freedom being pursued by the Raider. As it the enemy Gundam was driven closer, he took aim with his Todesblock bazooka and got the Freedom in his crosshairs.

A warning flashed inside the Freedom's cockpit as Kira spotted the second enemy machine. A moment later he found himself in a deadly crossfire. With the Raider firing at his back and the Calamity's barrage below him, there was nothing he could do besides dodge. Projectiles flew past and beam rounds were being blocked. He then maneuvered quickly, dropping out of the line of fire from the Raider. The rounds streaked down and pelted the Calamity's body. The Calamity toppled and the impact of its fall inadvertently set off the Todesblock. The projectile launched and struck a wooded hillside. The explosion tore through, leveling it.

Back at the beach, the fight wasn't going well for the defenders. Apart from the Panzer and Silver Astray, only a single M1 remained. It was now trying whatever to at least damage the oncoming Forbidden. Drawing a beam saber, the Orb pilot charged. The Forbidden's Nidhogger heavy scythe slashed across the M1, separating its torso and both arms from the elbows in one swipe. The pieces peeled away and fell before the unit exploded.

Now it was a two-on-two battle. Shani turned his attention to the Panzer, which still engaged with the Scorpio. He fired his mobile suit's railguns, the beams zipped by the Panzer and nearly hit the Scorpio as well.

Gren turned his machine towards his follow pilot. "Damn you, Shani! This one's my kill!"

"Not if I get it first." With that Shani fired his Gundam's Hresyelgr cannon, the powerful crimson and sapphire beam traveling in an arc.

Cade saw the beam coming at him and he jumped back out of the way. A second shot was fired, but this time the beam arced and nearly decapitated the Scorpio.

"Shani, you idiot!" Gren growled. He retaliated by firing several missiles at the Forbidden, one of which scored a hit. The Gundam was knocked back and Shani was losing his temper.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gren? If anything, you're the idiot!"

"Shut your mouth!" Gren countered, "You're a jackass who can't aim straight!"

"Take that back or I'll kill you!"

"Just bring it!" Gren challenged, rushing forward and raising his Kazarian axe.

The Nidhogger and Kazarian slammed into each other. The Forbidden and Scorpio clashed, their pilots seemingly forgetting the present battle. Cade and Michael were dumbfounded by the duel.

"What is wrong with those guys?" Cade asked.

"I'd say a lot." Michael replied. However, if the enemy units wasted time fighting each other, then there'd possibly be the chance to strike while they were preoccupied. He took aim at a pair of Strike Daggers that landed nearby and blasted them.

Back in the air, Kira was in a dire situation. For several moments he could focus strictly on the Raider, but now the Calamity had gotten back to its feet and resumes its attack. Kira evaded a shot from the Calamity's Schlag beam cannons, but it left him open. The Raider's Mjolnir hit the Freedom from behind, sending it spinning down.

Orga saw his chance and fired the Calamity's chest mounted Scylla cannon. The beam looked like it would score a direct hit, but then a new shape appeared. A new mobile suit suddenly was in front of the vulnerable Freedom and blocked the shot.

Kira looked to the mobile suit and wondered who it could be.

Athrun looked the Freedom. In spite of his orders to capture it and kill the pilot, he knew he wouldn't be able to do so. With Lacus' words still fresh in his mind and after his brief conversation with Reverend Malchio, he knew what should do for that moment at least.


	38. New Phase 38

New Phase 38

New Phase 38

Kira looked in awe at the new Gundam that had appeared moments ago. Its equipment was indeed different from the Freedom's, but he could tell that it was a counterpart to his mobile suit. He wondered who the pilot was, but he received his answer quickly.

"This is Athrun Zala." The voice over the channel said, "Is that you, Kira Yamato?"

But before Kira could give a response, a proximity alarm rang and he looked to find the Raider was swinging around towards him. He pulled the Freedom back, but the new Gundam flew forward instead. The two machines clashed as the Raider launched its hammer weapon, which the Justice dodged. Kira wondered how Athrun came to arrive at Orb, and he even was there. But those questions had to wait.

The battle below continued to intensify as the Orb and Atlantic Federation forces further clashed. M1 Astrays and Strike Daggers brawled, rifles firing and sabers slashing. While the Orb mobile suits were superior in performance, the Earth Forces mobile suits were superior in numbers.

Asagi was engaged in close quarters combat with one of the Strike Daggers. The beam sabers parried and swung. A shunt from the Strike Dagger shoved her back, leaving an opening the Earth Alliance pilot was going to take. However, and beam came from a different angle, separating the Dagger's arm at the elbow.

"Asagi!" Mayura called out as she fired again. This time her shot pierced the cockpit of the Earth Alliance mobile suit. Its knees buckled just before it exploded in a fiery heap.

At the same moment, Juri was in a melee with another of the Strike Daggers. Her opponent was pressing the attack, forcing her on the defensive. She leapt away, but her opponent charged still. Bracing herself, she took her own beam saber and thrust it forward. It caught the Strike Dagger in the upper torso, stopping it. Juri leapt back again to escape the blast radius when the enemy unit exploded.

Back further the shoreline, Cade and Michael were faring equally. With the two enemy Gundams still dueling each other, they had slipped a safer distance away. Michael readied the grenade launcher mounted on his M1S' beam rifle and fired. The grenade blast destroyed the shield of a nearby Strike Dagger and left it vulnerable. A second grenade blast tore it apart.

The Panzer's gatling's rounds ripped apart everything in the path of fire. The rounds made short work of single mobile suits, and the mortar and missiles dealt with the larger, more clustered groups.

Meanwhile, the duel between the Strike and Gunbarrel Dagger remained a near stalemate. Mu had dealt his enemy some serious damage, but he couldn't deal a deathblow. Parallax tried to ignore the blood seeping from his eyes, but it was difficult. His vision repeatedly was clouded by a red film.

A new beam came in from a different direction. Both pilots looked to see the Buster Gundam coming and opening fire on the Gunbarrel Dagger. Parallax pulled back at the sight of a new enemy and stopped.

The Buster stood next to the Strike and Dearka opened a channel. "Hey, think I could lend a hand here?"

"Don't mind if you do." Mu answered, "I could use a little help."

Dearka nodded and fired on the Gunbarrel Dagger again. Parallax dodged and cursed under his breath. Now he had two enemies to fight. However, he still had one gunbarrel left and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Shani and Gren continued to engage in their senseless scuffle, forgoing their present mission. The two mobile suits' weapons slammed each other back and forth until an outside interference halted them.

"Hey, idiots!" Clotho's voice yelled over the communication channel, "What you doing? We need some help with this guy!"

Gritting his teeth, Gren pulled away his Kazarian axe and leapt into the air, Shani following him closely.

Back on the Earth Forces' flagship, officers watched the battle anxiously. They didn't expect the Orb military to put the sort of resistance they were. Their enemy's mobile suits outperformed their own.

"We still haven't taken over their military headquarters?" Azrael asked as though he was watching a movie, "Isn't that a bit disappointing?"

"The reason is that those machines you're so proud of aren't doing their job." The ship's captain harshly criticized.

Azrael shrugged, but turned his attention to the battle. It was true the four new Gundams weren't in fact performing to his expectations. However, he knew how to 'persuade' their operators whenever they came back.

The Freedom and the newly arrived Justice continued their battle against the Earth Forces' Gundams. While the Justice engaged the Raider, the Freedom resumed fighting the Calamity. Momentarily taking his attention off his opponent, Kira shifted it to the new mobile suit. It was holding its own against the Raider. Just then two more objects were detected and Kira zoomed in on them, seeing that they were more mobile suits he hadn't seen before. The battle was going to become more difficult.

At the Orb HQ, all hands watched the monitors as the battle unfolded. Everyone took immediate notice of the Earth Forces' Gundams and of the Justice. Cagalli was as shocked as the entire staff.

"Is that another of the Earth Forces' machines?" an officer asked.

"No, it's providing backup for the Freedom." Another answered.

Cagalli had an idea of who the pilot was, but she couldn't truly be sure.

The Justice fired on the Raider, but missed. A second later, Athrun detected object coming from behind. Evading them, he saw them to be missiles and their source was the approaching Scorpio. The Forbidden jetted forward and fired its Hresyelgr cannon. Athrun almost didn't evade the beam. He returned fire, but his own beams were deflected. Above him, he saw something else coming down at him. The claw-like weapon just grazed the Justice's shield. The Scorpio followed its failed attacked with a barrage from its stringer beam guns.

The Freedom pressed the attack on the Raider. The two mobile suits streaked at one another back and forth. As they clashed, a pair of beams came dangerously close to hitting both of them. Clotho looked down to witness Orga firing wildly.

"Orga, watch it!" he shouted in anger.

Suddenly, he felt his head throbbing and his muscles tighten. It wasn't only him, as Shani Orga, and Gren all were suffering the same condition. Their drugs had worn off faster than expected and withdrawal was overcoming them. They felt small spasms and knew that it'd only get worse. The only thing they could do was run away for now. The Raider swooped down to pick up the Calamity and headed straight for the Earth Alliance fleet, with the Forbidden and Scorpio following.

When the flagship's crew witnessed the return of the four Gundams, there indeed was great disappointment and frustration, especially one Azrael's part. After all the time and work the technicians and researchers put in, the Extendeds weren't doing what they had been created to do. However, there was still a chance to save face and ensure this regrettable situation wouldn't happen again.

"Let's recall the remainder of our forces for now." Azrael said, getting up from his seat.

"Director?"

"It's only temporary." Azrael assured, "Orb has some hidden strengths we hadn't predicted and we won't accomplish anything further using just the Strike Daggers for the time being."

"All right." The captain mutter before turning to the bridge crew, "Fire a signal for a temporary retreat."

A single flare was launched. Upon exploding it released a white light surrounded by a dark red ring. Every Earth Alliance mobile suit and aircraft immeadatily turned away and fled.

Parallax saw the signal, but took a final glance at the Strike before he retreated. Again wiping a stream of blood from his eyes, he finally took the controls and turned around and made his way back.

Mu panted as he watched the unusual mobile dart away. He wondered who the pilot could've been and why he had a strange sensation in the back of his head.

"What do you think they're up to?" Dearka asked, "Taking a lunch break?"

Mu chuckled at the joke. "Whatever it is, it'll at least buy us some time." He then contacted the three nearby M1 Astrays. "You ladies all right over there?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Asagi answered, "But what about you, sir?"

"I'm okay." With that, Mu switched the channel over to the Archangel's. He had to tell about his encounter.

Deep within the command center, Uzumi and the other representatives had watched the battle. While the Alliance had been beaten back fro now, everyone knew the battle was far from over. Uzumi also knew that he needed to prepare for the final contingency plan.

As the late afternoon turned to evening, the Archangel and Orb forces hurried to regroup and prepare for the next round of fighting. However, there was large amount of damage. Any M1 Astrays that were destroyed had to be salvaged and cleared away. Most facilities had sustained heavy damage from the day's battle. Cagalli and Kisaka looked over the area and gave personal thanks to all pilots and soldiers who had fought. Mu and Dearka took a breather after they joined the others.

The Panzer and M1S linked up with the rest of the remaining forces and their respective pilots stepped out. Cade surveyed the area. Things could've have gone better, but they certainly could've gone worse, especially with those new models.

He turned to Michael. "Not bad for your first battle."

"Thanks." Michael replied, running his fingers through his hair. Although he admitted to himself that he never expected a battle like the kind he had fought in, despite the number of simulations he'd done. Still, he thought his custom mobile suit had performed well in spite of being completed a matter of hours before the start of the fighting.

"Cade!" a voice called out and the next thing he knew, Juri had her arms wrapped around his neck. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're just fine." Cade answered.

Asagi and Mayura approached Michael and gave him a pat on the back. They congratulated him on his custom M1's capabilities. He thanked them and turned his attention to the recently landed Archangel.

He watched as the crew stepped out, but one person really got his attention. Her beauty was amazing and she seemed like a kind person. The light reflecting off her brown hair and her turquoise eyes only enhanced her beauty. When she turned her glance towards him, he averted his eyes.

Miriallia wondered who the young Orb pilot was and if he was really looking at her. It was strange, but when she saw him, he reminded her of Tolle, in spite of his bluish silver hair.

Moments later, the Freedom and Justice were landing and everyone hurried to gather around them. The respective pilots stepped out of their machines and onto the ground. Removing their helmets, they then look to one another.

The crowd wondered what was happening. As everyone looked on, Cade immeadatily spotted the familiar face.

"Dearka, isn't that Athrun?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it is him."

Michael turned his head. "You guys actually know him?"

"Yeah, we were on the same team." Dearka answered, "But what's he doing here?"

"And where'd he get that mobile suit?" Cade added.

After several moments Kira and Athrun began to walk to one another. A group of Orb soldiers thought they were seeing a potential threat in Athrun and in response they aimed their rifles at him.

Kira motioned to them not to fire. "It's all right." He assured, "He isn't an enemy."

Cagalli was stunned to hear him say that. After all, the last time they faced one another; it was when they were trying to kill each other.

The two locked eyes and continued to walk towards each other. Both had thoughts racing through their heads simultaneously. So much had happened between them over the past several months. Battles had been fought and friends had been killed. Kira had killed Athrun's fellow pilot, Nicol and following that Athrun killed Kira's friend Tolle. But now they stood face to face, not saying anything for the moment.

Sudden there was a familiar chirping sound and Kira looked up to see Birdy as it landed on his shoulder. It was strange, but the tiny avian robot signified their friendship. Though Athrun never expected Kira to keep it for the years since they last met, he was happy to see his gift to his friend had been well taken care of.

"Hey, Athrun."

Athrun seemed hesitate, but replied. "Kira."

Cagalli couldn't bear it anymore. Upon an impulse she rushed out to them and embraced them both. "You two are idiots, you know that?" she said, almost crying. She had spent much time with them both, knowing fully well what their friendship had endured.

Kira had to smile at Cagalli's method of breaking the ice. "We've got a lot to talk about, Athrun." 

Later on when all Orb forces had pulled back and returned to HQ, the work to repair the Archangel and ready the remaining Orb mobile suits was in full swing. Pilots took this time to rest. Asagi, Mayura, and Juri sat after speaking with Erica and watched as their mobile suits underwent maintenance checks.

"Good evening, ladies." Cade greeted, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead, park it here." Mayura said, pointing to the seat by Juri, which Cade was glad to take.

"I just wanted to say that you three did extraordinary well earlier."

"Ah, we were just lucky." Asagi commented.

"Oh no, in my experience, there is no luck, only skill." Cade told them, "And you three possess great skill."

"Nah, we're just average." Juri insisted, though she and her teammates blushed.

Michael then arrived and took a seat. He joined in the conversation, exchanging kudos with everyone.

"The M1s outperform the Earth Forces' mobile suits." He mentioned, "That's given us a bit of an edge."

"Yeah, so says the pilot with all the customized weapons." Mayura joked, "The rest of us grunts stick it out with the regulation equipment."

"Even so, I'm not ashamed to admit that any of you girls could beat me in mobile suit combat." Michael shot back.

Everyone had a little laugh.

"We're limited if we have to keep on the defensive, though." Asagi said, "And we may not have the chance to replenish any of our mobile suits before the Earth Forces do."

Everyone grew quiet then, knowing that she had a point. The Alliance did have sufficient numbers needed to carry out another siege. They didn't know what strategy they could use to push back such a determined enemy. Just then, they heard voices over a ways and realized that it was Kira and Athrun speaking. They didn't know what the subject was, but they still decided to listen in. In fact, practically everyone was doing the same.

Cagalli came by with drinks to the two and pass them along before taking a seat across from them.

"I know that it's the most difficult way," Kira said, "but I also believe that it cannot be helped." He was referring to Uzumi's choice in the course of action against the Earth Forces. "I believe that Cagalli's father is right. If Orb sided with the Earth Forces, then the Atlantic Federation would use its resources to attack the PLANTs, but the same is true if Orb sided with ZAFT. The only difference would be who the designated enemy was."

He stopped before he chose his next words. "I know I killed your comrade, who was my enemy at the time. I know it's no excuse, but I never knew or actually met him, and it wasn't that I killed him out of malice or that I wanted to." He paused again. "The same is true when you killed Tolle. He was your enemy at the same time, and you didn't want to kill him for the sake of killing."

Athrun averted his glance. "No, I didn't." he admitted, "But I really wanted to kill you and tried my hardest to do so."

"As did I." Kira conceded. He then looked up towards the Freedom and Justice. "It'd be good if we lived in a world where fighting wasn't necessary. But this war is only continuing to worsen and everyday more people suffer." He paused to take a drink. "When I started fighting, I did so to protect others. However, does that mean that you and I will have to fight each other again?"

Athrun couldn't find an answer. He had informed Kira of his orders regarding the Freedom. Still after what his father and Lacus had said, his mind had been simply a blur. He didn't know what he would do.

"Well, I should get back to my duties now." Kira said. He stood to leave.

"I have one question." Athrun said, "The Freedom has the N-Jammer Canceller. What if someone tried to acquire the data for their own purposes?"

"I'd fight to protect it." Kira said, "Even if it meant destroying the Freedom or if I had to die to safeguard it." He then left, leaving Athrun alone with Cagalli.

She could see by his expression that he still needed to work out some things and figure them out for himself. She wanted to help, but she couldn't force him to make up his mind one way or another.

Back at the Earth Forces' flagship, Azrael paced impatiently.

"When can we resume the attack?"

The Captain looked back over his shoulder. "With all due respect, need I remind you that we've received requests from Orb to open negotiations?"

"That's out of the question." Azrael said, "At this point in time I believe it'd be best for Orb's leaders to simply…disappear."

"Why mince words, Director?" the Captain asked, but he didn't get a reply. "We'll have everything ready by early morning, no later than 0600. However, I believe our sole concern will still be those pilots of yours."

"Yes, I apologize for their shortcomings." Azrael said, "But don't worry, they know what'll happen to them should they fail again."

At that moment, all four operators were locked away and made it suffer the agony of the withdrawal symptoms. It was brutal conditioning, but the scientists didn't show any concern.

Elsewhere on the ship, Parallax was undergoing a complete exam. His mental stress was at a high level and the cause of his unexplained bleeding from his eyes was still not found. At the current rate, he would likely not be medically cleared to continue taking part in the invasion. Even if he was, his Gunbarrel Dagger was extensively damaged, with no rapid access to any spare parts. As of that point, he would be out of action.

At Orb, Athrun now wandered around, but with Cagalli close behind. Everywhere he mingled, she was several steps away. He did notice her, as subtlety was one of her strongest suits.

"Why are you sticking so close to me anyway?" he asked.

"No reason." She answered, "Well, maybe I just wanted to keep an eye on you."

While he didn't laugh, he did get her little joke. After all that had happened the two pervious times they'd been together, he wasn't surprised the she'd stick close to him for a while.

"You must be relieved to see that Kira's alive." Cagalli went on.

Athrun didn't know exactly how to reply at first. "Yeah." He then paused. "I never got to thank you for before."

"What?" Cagalli asked, "Of course you did. Well, kind of. After all, in your state of mind at the time, you might not remember." She of course was lying.

"Yeah." Athrun said, not convinced.

Cagalli wanted to change the subject, and fast. "Kira's really changed, hasn't he?" 

"Not really."

Cagalli twisted her head. "No?"

"He's pretty much the same as he's always been." He then stood up.

"So what you plan to do about everything?" she then asked. She had been worried about the question and his answer.

"I really don't know." He told her, "But maybe the answer is right in front of me and I just haven't seen it yet. It is going to be a tough choice."

As he walked away, Cagalli had to agree with him. Everyone at Orb, she, her father, her friends, and the crew of the Archangel faced a daunting path ahead of them.

At dawn the following morning, relief at last came to the Extendeds. After suffering intense pain through the night, they finally were given new vials of drugs. They all didn't waste time breaking them open and consuming the doses. The drugs took effect fast, numbing the pain and steadying shaky hands.

"We've increased the Gilpeptin by ten units." The lead doctor explained. "It should work for at least two hours." His expression turned cold, "If you don't want to feel that kind of pain again, you'll have to improve your performance. That goes for all of you."

Clotho, Shani, Orga, and Gren breathed shuddering sighs.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Clotho said.

However, none of them had any shred of gratitude to any of the scientists who administered the drugs. They hated them and each would love to inflict pain onto them if it weren't for the fact they were needed to create the drugs.

They decided to redirect their anger at something else. And those targets were the stronger mobile suits they fought the day before. In their logic, it was because of them that resulted in their suffering. Today was going to be about revenge.

Not wasting time, the hatches were opened and the terrifying quartet emerged and prepared to launch a new attack on Orb. Not far behind them would be the rest of the Alliance invasion force.


	39. New Phase 39

New Phase 39

New Phase 39

The next wave of the Alliance's invasion was underway. Aircraft took to the air, carriers sailed forward, and Strike Daggers were deployed. Their objective was to once again pound Onogoro into submission.

"We've got multiple incomings!" an officer shouted, her eyes not leaving her console.

"Deploy all mobile suit teams!" Kisaka ordered, "Inform the armored battalions to mobilize as well." As his orders were carried out, he looked to see Cagalli standing by herself in a corner. He went up to her and saw that her eyes were filled with bitterness and scorn. "Cagalli?"

"The bastards didn't even reply to our requests for negotiations." She whispered.

The Raider, in its mobile armor mode, carried the Calamity, and was trailed by the Scorpio. At the same time, the Forbidden submerged under the ocean's surface and hid as it made its way towards the shore.

Alarms were raised and all hands hurried to their positions. Dearka hurried to suit up as he glanced up to see a line of M1 Astrays already heading out. Behind them were the silver colored unit and the Panzer. Halfway down the complex, the Archangel's engines roared to life and the ship maneuvered out the exit.

Kira headed for where the Freedom was docked, but was stopped by Athrun.

"Kira." Athrun said, "As it is, Orb doesn't have a chance of winning."

Kira nodded. He knew his friend was right, as Orb could only defend against an enemy whose numbers surpassed their own by a great margin. "Yes, I realize that, we all do. But that doesn't we should just give up and let them do as the please. What's most important is that we know what we're fighting for." He paused. "I'd rather not fight, but sometimes you can't protect anything without fighting." He stepped onto the lift. "I'm glad that earlier we at least had the chance to talk somewhat about this." After that, he boarded the Freedom and took off.

Athrun only watched as the Freedom disappeared outside.

"It's a tough choice." Someone said.

Athrun turned to find Dearka.

"You've got orders to take that thing back, right?" his fellow pilot asked, "Things aren't going to go over well, as we are ZAFT soldiers interfering in something like this." He referred what would happen if word got out that they had lent assistance to a foreign nation without consent.

Athrun wasn't certain how to answer. He knew he had all but completely disregarded his present objective in the recapturing of the Freedom. However, for now those orders meant nothing. "It's just that I don't to see any of them get themselves killed."

"Hmm, for once we actually agree on something." Dearka smirked, "Now how about if we join in as well? I mean, Cade's already in the thick of it by now."

Outside the Archangel bombarded the Earth Forces fleet. The Igelstellungs filled the sky with an anti-air barrage, shooting down whatever missile or enemy aircraft that came within range. After the initial wave, a number of navy ships pressed an attack on the Archangel.

"Aim Valiants 1 and 2!" Murrue ordered, "Fire!"

The cannons tore through the enemy ships easily and they were sunk.

A distance away, the Orb fleet was faring well for the moment. However, in the middle of the fleet, something shot straight up from the ocean and the center ship seemed to be sliced in half. The culprit was the Forbidden and it moved on to the next ship. The Raider, Calamity, and Scorpio dropped down from the sky to aid the Forbidden. The Raider and Calamity strafed the Orb fleet while the Scorpio landed atop on ship and used its grappler claw to smash the bridge. With it collapsed, Gren pulled out the Kazarian axe and hacked away at the remainder of the ship. However, all four weren't interested in dealing with what they saw as insufficient targets. All they wanted was to find the mobile suits from the day before and destroy them.

On the ground, the Orb forces were losing their numbers at an alarming rate. Strike Daggers poured in from seemingly all directions and M1s and linear tanks were taken out by the overwhelming numbers of the invaders. A line of M1s, supported by the M1S and Panzer stood their ground, but it was a difficult fight. One by one, the Astrays were destroyed. Michael aimed the M1S' grenade launcher at the center of the enemy cluster and fired twice. The resulting blast radius took out a number of the Strike Daggers, while leaving the remaining mobile suits open to be destroyed by the Astrays. When the last Strike Dagger fell, everyone the area was cleared until a single shot came in from a distance and pierced an Astray through the chest. Another one shared the same fate as a second shot was fired. The last Astray, M1S, and Panzer took cover and surveyed where the enemy was.

It looked like other Strike Dagger, but was different in that it was armed with sniper equipment. Michael ducked back behind a ruined building. At the moment, he couldn't get a clean shot at the enemy mobile suit.

"Get that guy!"

Cade peeked out and aimed the mortar launcher. It wouldn't be a direct hit, but it'd be enough to drive the sniper out of his hiding spot. He fired, with the round corkscrewing towards the enemy mobile suit. The explosion didn't force the enemy out, but it did leave him with less cover. Cade aimed again and fired a second shot, then a third. This time it did knock the Dagger Sniper out into the open and now it struggled to stand back up. The Panzer leapt out, the gatling blazing. The Dagger Sniper was ripped apart piece by piece until fragments were all that was left.

Overhead, the Freedom flew by. Kira utilized the multiple target lock to shoot down any incoming missiles and disable numerous Strike Daggers. A proximity alert sounded and Kira looked behind to find the Justice was following him. He allowed Athrun to catch up and the two headed right for the frontlines.

It didn't take long to locate the high priority targets. "Athrun, it's those guys from yesterday."

"I see them."

Over the next quarter hour, the fighting was more intense than the last battle. The four Earth Alliance Gundams were using all weapons and defense systems at full power. While both Kira and Athrun were all but on the defensive, they didn't need to worry about losing power thanks to the nuclear reaction sustaining their respective mobile suits.

Orga was the first to notice his machine was weakening. He went to fire the Calamity's Schlag cannons, but nothing happened. It was then he saw the flashing alarms showing that the energy supply was running dangerously low.

"Too bad, so sad." Clotho jeered, "Looks like you've got to head back."

Orga's response was to jump onto the back of the Raider.

"What are you doing?" Clotho demanded.

"You're taking me back to the ship, that's what I'm doing."

"No way, you can drag your own ass back."

"Yeah right, don't give me that." Orga countered, "You're low on juice as well, we all are."

"I hate to agree with him, but he's right." Gren chimed in, "We wasting all our energy on these guys, but they won't go down."

Clotho gritted his teeth and finally steered his mobile suit back towards the carrier, carrying Orga. Gren followed immeadatily, but Shani took one last shot, further draining his power reserves. The four Gundams departed the warzone, once again unable to fully show that they were the super weapons the designers claimed them to be.

When they returned, Azrael was extremely disappointed once more. He grumbled, seeing that the battle still wasn't any closer to any sort of conclusion. Sure, he had a quartet of advanced G-series units battling against the inferior production models, but the drugs keeping those pilots capable of piloting those monsters would wear off. Not to mention that Sutherland's best pilot was in the sickbay because of some stupid reason. No matter what was done, whether because of the operators or by possible design flaws, the Gundams only displayed shortcomings. And this was causing delays in his plan.

Down in the lower levels of Orb's military headquarters, Uzumi and the other lords continued to watch the battle. If things continued as they were, all of Orb would be overwhelmed as soon as nightfall.

"Lord Uzumi."

"How are preparations?"

"They're nearly complete." The officer informed, "We've loaded the components for the MBF-02 and the additional weaponry and other equipment." He hesitated before going further. "However, if we had just another two hours, we could have everything ready for a detonation via remote."

Uzumi shook his head. "That's far too long, and we don't have such a luxury. That's why I'll see to it personally that the objectives are fulfilled." There were some gasps and murmurs, but he had already made his decision. "Send word to our remaining troops, we're abandoning Onogoro and order them to gather at Kaguya."

"Yes, sir."

Just beyond the border of Orb, the Cousteau lay on the bottom of the sea, its crew observing the battle.

"Orb's certainly been putting a strong fight against the Earth Forces." Monroe commented, impressed that such a small and isolated nation could combat a mighty military force.

"However, given their resources, it'll only be a matter of time before it's all over." Le Creuset said, "Orb isn't a nation to be taken lightly, so I understand why the Earth Forces are so eager to seize control of it." He turned his head. "Do you have any data on those unfamiliar mobile suits?"

Monroe pointed to a monitor that displayed the six previously unseen Gundams. "I'm having my men monitor them at the moment, but given this distance, we really cannot get a close-up look at any of them."

Le Creuset nodded. "There is the chance we could very well face any one of them in the future, so keep on it. Report any changes in the present situation."

"Yes, sir."

Le Creuset then left, trailed by Yzak and Shiho. They walked down the corridors for a ways until the Commander came to a stop and turned.

"You look as though you're displeased, Yzak." He said, "I'd guessed that you'd like to enter the fray."

Yzak only averted his glance. "No, sir, not really."

"The Orb government has turned down any support from ZAFT, and we must respect their wishes."

"I'm not interested!" Yzak harshly whispered.

"All right, I know." Le Creuset said, "Well stay and observe for a while longer, then return to Carpentaria. You both must be tired of being stuck on board since Panama."

"Commander, there is something that's been bothering us." Shiho said.

"Yes, what is it?"

Shiho was suddenly nervous and shifted her glance to Yzak before shifting it back to Le Creuset. "It's that girl, the one you captured at Alaska."

"With all due respect," Yzak said, "if she's a prisoner, then shouldn't she be treated as such?"

Following capturing Flay at JOSH-A, Le Creuset had allowed her to remain in his cabin, without a single guard posted. This move did upset many of the crew, though no one had said anything about it.

"Yzak, Shiho, there's more to a war than firing shots at one another." Le Creuset said, "I have my reasons. That girl may be a key to bringing this conflict to an end, or I at least hope so." He stopped there without elaborating.

Yzak and Shiho were confused. Lately the Commander had become more secretive and they weren't sure as to what to make of it.

Back in the battle, the Archangel continued its assault on the enemy fleet. That was until a message was received and read out loud.

"We're to fall back?" Murrue asked, "Are you sure?"

"Affirmative." Sai answered, "Representative Athha wants the Archangel to withdraw and head straight to Kaguya."

"Kaguya?" Neumann asked, "Isn't that where the mass driver facilities are housed?"

"Right."

"Very well, we'll follow our orders." Murrue muttered.

All around, every Orb unit received the orders to pull back. All soldiers and pilots wasted little time in following them.

"Begin retreat! Fall back!"

"Kaguya will be the rallying point!"

The Panzer, Buster, M1S hurried towards Kayura, along with the few remaining M1 Astrays.

Not an hour had passed before everyone gathered in the command center. Uzumi explained what the situation was becoming and what had to be done. However, his plan was shocking.

"Leave Orb?" Murrue asked. "You're telling us to just run away?"

"I'm sure that you've realized that we have already lost." Uzumi grimly stated, "It's only a matter of time before it completely falls."

"What are you saying, father?" Cagalli asked.

Uzumi looked to her. "The citizens have all been evacuated and they'll be taken care of elsewhere. From here on, we will be the ones to take care of the responsibilities." He turned back to the others. "Even if we must lose Orb, there are things that we mustn't lose. The current actions of the Earth Forces are under the direct influence of the leader of Blue Cosmos, Muruta Azrael."

This was a shock to Athrun, Dearka, and Cade. Of course, Cade felt a great deal of hatred, as his parents had been killed by Blue Cosmos terrorists.

"To make matters worse," Uzumi continued, "the PLANTs are now under the rule of Patrick Zala, a man who views Coordinators as an entirely different species and Naturals as lower lifeforms."

Dearka and Cade shifted a nervous glance to Athrun. They knew that he was the son of Patrick.

"The way things are developing, humanity will be split into two armed camps that refuse to recognize the other's existence." Uzumi said, "Is this what you want to see for the future? If you desire another, then please take what little hope there is and do what you can to alter from this path to doom. It'll mean a hard road ahead, but you must understand why this is necessary, Miss Ramius."

Murrue nodded, but realized that it was going to be a heavy burden. "We share the same hope for the world's future. We will do what we must to see those wishes become reality."

"Then I suggest you all get ready to depart."

Several minutes later, Orb technicians hurried to prepare the Archangel for departure. It wouldn't be able to launch into space on its own power, so a pair of additional booster engines was attached to the sides. With them, the ship would be able to achieve escape velocity. Further down the facility, the Izumo-class ship, Kusanagi, readied to embark as well. Like the Archangel, it couldn't escape Earth's gravity by itself, but instead it would be launched from the mass driver.

Michael and other M1s stood by, waiting. He had been assigned to guard the ships from any surprise attacks by any Earth Alliance assault force. All were ordered to hold their ground until the last possible moment before they were ready to board the Kusanagi.

As they waited, Kira and Athrun, and Dearka and Cade stood about until they received word to board whatever ship they were instructed to.

"You know," Dearka said as he paced, "There is still a chance that Carpentaria will welcome us back. After all, we've been fighting the Earth Forces all this time."

Cade snorted. He knew that he couldn't do such a thing like return to ZAFT, especially with someone like Patrick Zala as leader.

Athrun absently listened. "She called a soldier of ZAFT." He muttered, "Since this war started, I thought you just had to fight whoever you were told to and follow the orders of your nation no matter what. But now…I'm just not sure anymore. What's happening to everything?"

"We all have questions, Athrun." Kira said, "You, me, everyone here all has things they want to see for the future. If you come along, we'll try to find whatever answers we can."

Athrun smiled and looked back at the line of M1s that prepared to board the Kusanagi. He knew Kira had a valid point, and maybe his friend could help him through this turbulent point in time.

Meanwhile, inside the Earth Force's flagship, Azrael sat up in surprise at the latest reports coming in from the frontlines.

"They're gathering at Kaguya?"

"Yes, it looks like they're getting ready to make their last stand."

Azrael smirked. "Attha still is insisting to drag this out. Actually I find this amusing. It'll be more satisfying when we crush them all into the dust."

"What's more, sir." The Captain said, "We already have an advance squad at Kaguya consisting of several Strike Daggers and one of the new Sword Calamity units. They've been ordered to watch, but not engage until we give the word."

"Well then, let's get those four ready." Azrael said, "I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss out on this. As for the other squad, let's just have them sit back and not get in the way."

Orb technitians explained how the Archangel would be launched into outer space. Using spare boosters from the Kusanagi, the extra power would assist the ship in reaching high altitudes. However, the Lohengrin would need to be fire at the same time, thereby creating a Positronic Interference Effect, which would further increase acceleration. This would allow the ship to escape Earth.

Positioned along an elevated ridge overlooking the facility, Earth Alliance officer Captain Amadeus and his team watched their enemy's movement. They had expected to find the Orb forces fortifying Kaguya, but were surprised to see the two warships preparing to lift off. This indeed was an unexpected move.

"What should we do now, sir?" one of the pilots asked.

"We have our orders." Amadeus answered, "all we can do is report in and wait."

"Screw that and our orders." A voice muttered over the channel.

Amadeus turned his Sword Calamity back to see one of his soldiers, Gene, aiming his Strike Dagger's beam rifle. However, any shot taken from their current location wouldn't be accurate. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I've got those Orb cowards dead center in my scope."

"No, don't do it, Gene!"

It was too late. The overeager pilot fired off one shot, trying to hit any of the enemy mobile suits. Of course, the shot went wide and harmlessly struck an empty building.

The line of M1s halted abruptly as the explosion rocked the ground.

"Oh my god!" one of the pilots cried, "What'd that shot come from?"

"Enemy units have been spotted to the northwest!" the voice over the PA shouted. "Hurry and load the remaining M1s! Prepare for immediate take-off!"

The M1s all withdrew back towards the Kusanagi, quickening their pace. However, the M1S stepped out of line and took off.

"Michael, what are you doing?" a pilot shouted.

"I'm going to tray and hold them off!" Michael replied, "I know it's risky, but if they get close, we're all dead!" He took his mobile suit to intercept the enemy units.

Back on the ridge, Amadeus scowled his subordinate. "You idiot, you just gave away our position! Now we've lost the element of surprise! We have no choice but to launch an attack now!" He then brought his Sword Calamity around, leading the charge down the ridge.

"Dumbass!" the other pilot got out before following behind.

The bridge of the Earth Alliance flagship was in an uproar. Officers scrambled once word of the premature strike reached their ears. Azrael himself was annoyed, knowing that this move could upset everything.

"Director." An officer called over, "The machines are ready. Shall I give the order to launch?"

"Of course, you dolt!" Azrael barked, "Send them out immeadatily!" Moments later, he watched as the Raider, Forbidden, Calamity, and Scorpio took off.

"Enemy mobile suits approaching from the ridge and four more are incoming!" Miriallia chimed in over the comlink channel.

Everyone had boarded their respective mobile suits by then and the Freedom and Justice waited to move out to defend the ships as the launched.

"The Buster and Panzer aren't equipped for an aerial battle!" Athrun said, "Dearka and Cade, you guys get on board the Archangel!"

"I'm going to help Michael!" Cade shouted.

"No, the Archangel's launching right away, and the Kusanagi will be right behind!" Kira yelled at him. "If we don't leave now, all is lost."

Cade grimaced but he knew there wasn't anything he could do. He hoped that Michael would get back in time before the launch.

Back inside the command center, all hands rushed to finish their tasks. With the sudden surprise attack, everything was now threatened. Uzumi's eyes raced over various readouts on different consoles. He looked up to find his daughter still inside the doorway.

"What are you still doing here, Cagalli?" he shouted.

"Father, please!" She pleaded, "There's no reason you have to stay! We escape together!"

Uzumi grabbed her arm and began to drag her behind him. "We have our responsibilities, as you have yours! If no one is left to carry out our hopes, then everything is lost!"

Outside, the attack was underway. Michael took cover and sniping at the enemy mobile suits as they approached. By now Athrun and Kira took to the air and attacked from the sky.

One enemy in particular caught his attention. Its outer appearance suggests it's a melee variant of the new artillery G-series unit. It's obviously faster and more mobile, and it was heading for his position. The left hand of his Silver Astray reached for the grenade launcher, cocked it and loaded a round into the chamber. Aiming it at the incoming bogey, he fired both a beam rifle shot and HE grenade at the enemy, hoping it would strike…

Amadeus, still approaching the enemy facility, suddenly saw a flurry of beam shots coming towards him. Quickly firing his thrusters to dodge, three of the shots impacted on his chest, turning the Scylla to a useless piece of junk.

"Eh, it wouldn't have worked to full potential anyway." Before he could get a bead on the target, it had disappeared.

Then, before Amadeus could react, a grenade round hit him square in the chest, sending him into a backward flip. As he was attempting to regain control, Amadeus could feel the painful feeling of a beam rifle shot cutting into the lower torso. Sparks began flying around in his cockpit as he attempted to regain control. After a few moments of struggling, Amadeus managed to get his Sword Calamity stabilized, and immediately spotted his barb.

It was one of the Astrays, painted on silver with what seemed to be a modified beam rifle. "Bastard!" he screamed out as he charged at Michael, pulling out one of his anti-ship swords.

Kira and Athrun easily disposed of the enemy mobile suits with little effort. Kira then saw a set of four objects on a direct course towards Kaguya. He didn't need to zoom in on them to know who they were. "Athrun, it's those same guys!"

"I see them." Athrun said, "Let's just try to hold them back."

Behind them, the Archangel rose into the sky. Even at the present altitude, it was still in danger. Both Lohengrin cannons were deployed and were primed to fire.

Murrue felt the sweat on her brow and she prayed that the plan would work. "Fire!"

Both batteries fired a positronic onslaught straight into the sky. Seconds later, the ship was enveloped in what could be described as a glowing stream. The main engines and the spare boosters suddenly got a surge in power, and the ship was being propelled much faster. The Archangel soon disappeared from sight.

As soon as he was in range, he made a downward slash at Michael, who had already dropped his beam rifle, pulled out the saber and furiously parried. While in such close proximity, he opened fire with his CIWS at the Sword Calamity's head, seeing if he could scramble the sensors. One stray bullet managed to smash into the Sword Calamity's left eye, shattering the casting and revealing the optic sensor underneath.

Amadeus suddenly saw all vision in the left side go black as another CIWS burst destroyed the left eye and blew out some plates in the left side of the Sword Calamity's head with an accompanying explosion. Michael then pulled out his other beam saber, lunged at the right leg and burnt a nice, clean hole through the joint connecting the upper and lower legs. As Amadeus struggled to keep up the parry with this enemy, he could see that it was no ordinary pilot.

The Kusanagi had been fully loaded and all components configured for launch. The facility shook as the battle outside drew closer. At last Uzumi and his daughter reached the ship as Kisaka waved to them.

"Lord Uzumi, Cagalli, hurry!"

Uzumi shoved Cagalli towards Kisaka, but remained back. "Hurry, Kisaka. Please take care of my foolish daughter."

"Father, no." Cagalli still pleaded.

Uzumi looked to her and his hardened expression became softer. He wiped tears that dripped from her eyes. "Stop giving me that look, it doesn't suit the daughter of the Lion of Orb." He said, comforting her. "I won't be coming, but you won't be alone." He then handed her photo of a young woman cradling two newborns in her arms. "Your brother will be beside you."

Cagalli was shocked by what he had just said and looked on the back of the photo. In the lower right corner two names were scribbled on, "Kira" and "Cagalli". She gasped and felt nearly overwhelmed by this revelation. A nod from her father only confirmed the truth.

"I'm so proud of you, Cagalli." He smiled, "I feel very fortunate to have been your father." At that moment, the hull door was sealed shut, separating them, and the catwalk pulled away. "Go now, everything rest on you all from here on!" He called before retreating back to the command center.

The Kusanagi's bridge crew performed the final systems check and found everything was ready.

"Departure of all personnel except those in Division C is confirmed."

"All systems are a go."

"Start the final launch sequence."

One controller switched over to the one pilot who hadn't returned by then still. "Michael, we're leaving _now_!"

Michael knew there wasn't any time for them to open the hatch, so he did the next best thing and grappled onto the side of the hull to hitch a ride. He only hoped to drive his current foe back to long to do so.

Growling in frustration, with his free hand Amadeus took out one of the combat knives stored in the now damaged leg below, and lunged into the upper torso of the Silver Astray, managing to stab the knife near the upper left shoulder, but only hitting the enemy's shield. Michael then detached his shield, pulled out his spare beam saber…and stabbed the Sword Calamity directly in the upper chest, but missing the energy battery. However there was an overload in the systems and the Sword Calamity fell to its hands and knees.

Michael rushed over to where the ship was still fortunately docked. He leapt onto the back section and held on tight, for a second later the ship started moving, accelerating rapidly.

The Kusanagi slid along the mass driver like a sled, gaining further momentum. However, it would be vulnerable for some time until it was clear.

Kira and Athrun saw the ship and fired their thrusters to maneuver to a point where they'd meet with it. As they retreated, the four enemy Gundams were in pursuit, firing their complete arsenals at the duo. As they neared the Kusanagi, they saw a familiar silver mobile suit standing on the ship's hull. They knew that it was Michael.

"Come on, guys!" He reached out the Silver Astray's hand.

The Freedom was first to reach the ship, grabbing hold of the Silver Astray. Kira pulled himself on, then turned around and reached for Athrun. Enemy fire was becoming more intense, with the Justice falling behind. Athrun increased his speed as much as he could, finally getting close enough for the Freedom and Silver Astray to grab him. Once he too was safely on, he and Kira trained their weapons at their pursuers and fired. The combined blast shot up a massive cloud of sea spray, blinding the enemy units. This had bought the Kusanagi enough time and it safely arced into the sky.

Down in the command center, Uzumi saw the ship flying safely away. The plan had succeeded, now it was time for the final phase. He was going to give the Earth Alliance a pyrrhic victory with his last act. He pushed the detonation switch and instantly Kaguya was engulfed in flames. Implosions collapsed the facility and the mass driver crumbled section by section. Finally the command center turned to flaming rubble. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

From where she and Kisaka still stood inside the Kusanagi, Cagalli saw everything through the window. She gasped when she realized what had happened and sudden grief overtook her. "Father!" she screamed and she began to sob uncontrollably.


	40. New Phase 40

New Phase 40

New Phase 40

In Earth's orbit, work was being completed on the Kusanagi's components. M1 Astrays and the Freedom and Justice aided in the work. Like a giant puzzle, the ship was reassembled piece by piece. Soon the various hull parts were placed together and the ship was ready for travel and combat.

"We're done with the docking operations." Kisaka radioed over the Archangel, "After a final systems check, we'll be set to disembark.

"That's good to hear." Murrue replied, but her face turned somber. "How's Cagalli?"

Kisaka hesitated. "She has calmed down somewhat, but it's been very hard on her. She's asked for some time alone for now."

Murrue nodded. "All right, with your permission, we'll come over and discuss our next move."

"Good, we'll make preparations for you and await your arrival." Kisaka said, "Over and out."

The channel was closed and Murrue and Mu headed towards the docking bay.

Inside the crew quarters section of the Kusanagi, Cagalli sat alone in her room's lavatory. Her eyes were red and puffed from her crying and she felt like her world had collapsed. She stepped over to the sink and turned on the water, filling a small basin. She plunged her head into the cool water. When she straightened up and her vision cleared, she looked at her reflection. Her hair was a wet and tangled mess and her face looked tired and ragged.

It was then her intercom buzzed. "Cagalli?"

She recognized it was Kira, but she didn't answer.

"Is everything all right?" Kira asked.

She still didn't answer right away. She grabbed a towel and dried off her face. She came out and answered her door, finding both Kira and Athrun standing outside.

"Sorry." She said, averting her glance, "But could you please let have a little more time to myself?"

Kira nodded. "Sure." He then left, Athrun following him.

Cagalli returned to her bed and pulled the photo her father gave her from her pocket. She stared at the two infants, knowing one was in fact herself. The other was apparently Kira, a long lost sibling she had no knowledge of. But how was it possible, and how would she bring such a delicate subject up with him?

A short time later, a tiny shuttle launched from the Archangel and headed for the Kusanagi. Mu piloted the craft, with Murrue sitting next to him in the copilot chair. Behind them sat Cade, who all but pleaded to be allowed to accompany them. Since maintenance on the Panzer was complete, Murrue gave her approval.

"The real challenge is ahead of us." Mu said.

"Yes, I know that." She answered, "Orb has left us with a heavy burden. I only we are able to carry out the task."

Once they all arrived on board, Kisaka met up with them and led through the Kusanagi. Along the way, he explained the ship's layout and history.

"The Kusanagi was originally used as a communications ship with Heliopolis." He said, "It is capable enough as a mobile suit carrier with adequate armaments, but it still doesn't compare to the Archangel."

As she listened, Murrue happened to turn her head to see the M1 Astray pilots Asagi, Mayura, and Juri wave to her as they passed. It was then that Cade came to an abrupt stop and kicked off the wall towards them. She and Mu chuckled, now understanding why he requested to come along. They had heard a little about him spending time with Juri.

"So, this ship is made up of five compartments." Mu said, getting back on subject. "And everyone on board travel between them all through the center. Talk about efficient."

Kisaka nodded and they turned one last corner before reaching the bridge. They entered and Murrue and Mu were even more surprised.

"This is just like the Archangel's bridge." Murrue commented.

"This surprises you?" Kisaka asked, "After all, both ships were designed by Morgenroete." He turned to his left. "Can you bring up a map of this region of space?"

"Sure." A familiar voice answered. Murrue and Mu looked to see a woman whom they had recently been acquainted.

"Chief Erica Simmons." Mu said, "It's good to see you made it as well."

"Likewise." Erica replied, "We'll be using M1s in the unfamiliar environment of space, so I'm going to be busy for a while." She typed the keyboard in front of her, bringing up a map on a nearby screen.

"This is our present location." Kisaka said, pointing to a flashing green dot. "As you know, all the PLANTs are located in L5 and Artemis is in L3. For the time being, we should make our way towards the L4 area."

By this time Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli had joined them on the bridge.

"What's at L4?" Murrue asked.

"There are some abandoned colonies located there." Kisaka said, "For now at least the Kusanagi and Archangel won't need supplies for some time, but we still have limits, especially concerning water." He pointed to the map. "The colonies at L4 were damaged and abandoned shortly after the fighting began. While they are uninhabited, they'll be useful as a means of a water supply."

"This sounds awfully familiar." Murrue muttered, remembering the similar dilemma the Archangel faced months ago concerning a low water supply.

"Don't worry." Mu assured her, "This isn't like Junius Seven."

"There might be several fully functioning colonies at L4." Athrun spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Quite a while back, ZAFT investigated reports of a suspicious group roaming the area, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Also, while nobody actually lives there, there should be some colonies operational facilities. They'd be prefect for an out of the way hideout for the time being."

"That sounds like a great plan." Kira said.

The others thought about it, when Mu spoke up.

"However, are you sure that you're okay with this?" he asked, "And not just you, this goes for the other two from ZAFT."

"Commander?" Murrue asked, but Mu held up his hand.

"I saw what you all did at Orb and your action spoke for themselves, but I can't help but notice the uniforms you're still wearing. And, depending how things go there will a very good chance that we'll need up fighting ZAFT forces. This won't be like Orb, so are you really ready for this?" He paused and then added, "After all, you are Patrick Zala's son."

Cagalli leered at him. "What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded.

"For a soldier to defect is a more serious matter than you seem to think." Mu shot back, "On top of that, it's all the more serious when your own father is the leader of the nation as well. It's difficult to fight a war unless you believe in the cause you're fighting for, all the more so when that belief is turned on his head." He faced Athrun again. "I hate to press the issue, but I need to know that I can count on you if we fight together. So can I?"

There was heavy silence filling the bridge. Not a word was uttered for several long lasting moments. Athrun finally took a deep breath.

"All I can say is this. Recently I've seen, heard, and thought many things about what's supposed to be right and wrong. I'll admit there are some things I do understand and a lot that I don't. The one thing that is clear to me is that the world I hope for is shared by you all. I'll do what I can to see that our shared goal is achieved."

Mu hesitated to answer, but then smiled. "You sound very determined, and that's a good answer." He then looked to Murrue and Kisaka. "Orb has entrusted us with a heavy task, and we are only two ships. It may be impossible to do anything that won't be in vain."

"You know, there are people in the PLANTs who think the same way." Athrun said.

Kira turned around. "You mean Lacus?"

Athrun nodded.

"Oh, the pink princess, huh?" Mu commented.

"Yeah, she's Athrun's fiancée." Kira said.

There were some gasps and Athrun saw Cagalli give him a quick glance, but turned away just as fast.

Of course, Athrun knew that wasn't the case anymore, as his engagement to her was nullified by his father. However, this wasn't the time or the place to inform the others of this just yet. "She and her father are being hunted as traitors." He said, "By order of my father."

At that very moment, a message was being broadcasted on various channels through out the PLANTs. In it was Lacus, who pleaded the case of ending the war and building a peaceful coexistence with the Natural. She went on about the recent findings of the declining birthrates among later generation Coordinators. As her message continued broadcasting, Zala and the ruling Radical faction hurried to put out countering messages. Leading members such as Ezalia Joule and Zala himself claimed Lacus' statements were nothing more than traitorous propaganda and that the PLANTs would soon win the war. As for the concern over the birthrates, the Radicals said that the very best scientists were working nonstop and would soon find a solution. It was a fight of clashing claims and ideals, with the populace left to decide who was right.

After finish her latest message, Lacus sat back and sighed. She hoped her words at least made the people stop and spur them to take action. Forces loyal to her and her father joined together and formed what was called the Clyne Faction. Their aim was to undermine the authority of the Radicals and organize a means to which bring about a peaceful end to the war.

"Miss Lacus," a voice said, "It's almost time to move on."

She turned to see Martin DaCosta in the doorway. After he had become part of her private security, he planned for her and her father Siegel to move to a new safe house every so often so they'd avoid capture and execution.

"Is there any news on the fighting on Earth?" Lacus asked.

"Orb was able to destroy their mass driver before the Earth Alliance could seize it." DaCosta told her, "However, we've learned that the Victoria spaceport is currently under attack, and it looks as though the Alliance has the advantage."

"I had heard that ZAFT has a great deal of their forces stationed at the base."

DaCosta lowered his eyes. "They do."

The Third Battle of Victoria waged on. The Earth Alliance, now with their own mobile suits, had come to reclaim their mass driver from ZAFT. With the scores of Strike Daggers in the fray, the Alliance seemed poised to achieve their objectives.

ZAFT forces had the contingency plan to self-destruct the mass driver to deny its use to the Alliance, as Orb had done. The command unit of a custom red and yellow colored LaGOWE streaked across the battlefield, making its way towards the rear lines of defense. Reaching its destination, the commander joined a group of GINNs stationed near the mass driver.

"How's everything coming?"

"Sir, we've almost planted the explosives." One of the GINN pilots answered, "Everything will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"All right, so far no enemy has gotten this far." The commander explained, "As long as the rest of our forces hold them off for a little more, it won't matter if we lose this base."

At that moment, the entire plan began to fall apart. A green shot came from an unseen source and took out one of the GINNs. The remaining ZAFT mobile suits went on alert, but didn't see anything. There was nothing on any sensors and no visual sign of an enemy. It couldn't have been a sniper or long range artillery. Then another shot was fired, destroying a second GINN. Right then the rest of the ZAFT squad was almost panicked by what seemed to be an invisible enemy. The LaGOWE sped forward, even though its operators were all but fighting blind. In one split second, a beam appeared to be produced in thin air and sliced the LaGOWE apart.

Now all that remained were two GINNs. The first of the final pilots was now panicking completely and fired wildly. Rounds tore through the air, none coming close to whatever was attacking. There then was a blur and the GINN's cockpit and torso looked like it imploded inward, as though it was smashed by the unseen foe. It then collapsed. Now only one mobile suit remained standing as the last defender. Taking up a second rifle from the first fallen GINN, the pilot saw another blur and then a strange waving glow before he realized an enemy mobile suit was standing before him.

The machine looked similar to the other Earth Alliance mobile suits, apart from the different armaments and dark coloring. The ZAFT pilot wasted no time in raising one rifle and opening fire on the enemy machine. He only managed to squeeze off several rounds before a shot from the other mobile suit took off the GINN's right arm at just below the shoulder and nearly knocked it over. As it staggered to recover, the Earth Alliance mobile suit charged, igniting a beam saber mounted in the shield. The ZAFT pilot tried to bring up the second rifle, but it was already too late. The saber skewered the GINN's cockpit and it was over in an instant. The ZAFT mobile suit crumpled to the ground. The Alliance mobile suit shut down its weapon.

Then one by on, four additional units seemed to materialize. They stood next to the first, their pilots checking for any remaining opposition. But there was none, and they knew that they had succeeded in their mission.

"Captain Sutherland, this is Dark Force Leader." The squad commander said, "The enemy has been neutralized and we've secured the mass driver."

Several hours later, news of the Earth Alliance's victory reached the Clyne Faction. At the safe house, very piece of equipment was hastily loaded and transport to the next location. DaCosta stepped out, following by Lacus, whose face was concealed. Just then, another of their members rushed forward.

"Sir," he said to DaCosta, "There's terrible news. Master Siegel…" He stopped when he saw Lacus.

"What happened?"

"Master Siegel's been killed." 

"What?"

"I don't know how, but Zala's men found the safe house. Apparently our men were outnumbered three-to-one."

This indeed was crushing news. Lacus lowered her eyes, but she didn't cry. She needed to be strong for now. She'd grief for her father soon. "We have to go." She whispered.

Meanwhile, work on the Kusanagi continued. Every mobile suit was being given a close examination and equipment overhaul. That and the pilots were preparing themselves for combat in outer space.

"You idiot!" a shout echoed through the hanger, "What the hell were you thinking?"

A small crowd of technicians and pilots hurried over to where the commotion brewed. There stood Cade, face to face with Michael in an argument.

"What was going through your head, going off to fight against a number of enemy mobile suits all by yourself?" Cade demanded.

"What, I felt I couldn't just stand by and let them shoot us down before we could even launch." Michael countered. "Besides, I wasn't alone out there. Kira and Athrun were out as well."

"Maybe so, but it was still foolhardy. What if your mobile suit had been disabled or if you had been left behind? You'd be dead right now."

The two threw insults at one another and some of the observers thought of fistfight could break out. That was until intervention in the form of Asagi, Mayura, and Juri came forward.

"Will you two knock it off?" Asagi said, slapping the guys across their heads.

"Right, nothing good comes from meaningless arguing." Mayura added.

"Michael may have pulled off a stupid stunt, but you have to admit that it held off the Strike Daggers and that unknown mobile suit." Juri then said.

Cade and Michael knew the girls had a very valid point and then shook hands and dropped the subject. Besides, there were other matters that took precedence. Cade looked around the hanger to see mechanics work on the compliment of M1 Astrays, but one mobile suit stood out. It was a very familiar design.

"The Strike?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh, that's not exactly the Strike per say." Michael informed him, "This is the MBF-02 Strike Rouge. Erica slapped it together after we happened to swipe some data from the Earth Forces on Heliopolis. It's exactly the same as the Strike, but for one feature."

"And that being?"

"Oh, you'll see when it's ready." Michael said, rubbing his hands together.

Cade shrugged. He didn't mind the occasional surprise.

Back on Earth, at the newly captured Victoria spaceport, the Earth Alliance troops surveyed the battlefield. Various damaged mobile suits were scattered about as far as the eye could see. One solider saw a pair of vultures peering into the exposed cockpit of a DINN and went to investigate. Shooing them away, he heard moans of pain and looked inside to see the ZAFT pilot was wounded but still alive.

"This is for Panama." He then fired, killing the soldier. Now he'd leave the corpse for whatever scavenger would come along.

Overhead, a group of large aircraft closed in, bringing large amounts of fresh supplies and dozens of soldiers. Among them were both Azrael and Sutherland. They looked down at the aftermath of the carnage with delight. After over a year of mobile suit dominance by ZAFT, the Earth Forces had at last turned the table. Of course the same almost had happened at Panama had it not been for ZAFT's trump card.

"I am indeed impressed." Azrael said.

"The Strike Daggers perform well, and the new Blitz Daggers are proving their worth."

"I've heard you have another new machine of your own, Captain." Azrael then commented, "The GAT-X408 if I remember correctly, and that's under development at the Ptolemaeus base."

"Yes, the Montana has traits of the Raider, Forbidden, and Calamity and some original equipment. And the pilot is bit less…eccentric than the others."

"May I inquire on who the pilot of the Montana is?"

Sutherland twisted his head. "I selected Lieutenant Commander Simon Parallax."

"Really?" Azrael said, intrigued. "It surprises me, what with little he accomplished at Orb." He referred to the fact that Parallax was taken out of action by a medical reason.

Sutherland huffed. "Yes, but the medics have corrected the problem. As you know, he has abilities that some consider extraordinary."

"Then I'm eager to see him in the X408, but there are more pressing matters to address."

"Yes, those unknown machines our forces faced at Orb." Sutherland sneered, "There are still too many we must face. I understand Orb shared much of its technology with the PLANTs. It occurs to me that those machines just might have been made by ZAFT."

"It doesn't matter really who made them. At that really matters is that we didn't and something has to be done about it."

"So that's the reason you're going into space?"

"There was something about them that got my attention." Azrael said, "Call it a hunch, but I believe that they were running on nuclear power."

Sutherland was surprised by the claim. "Are you serious?"

"I don't have any solid proof, but that much power is impossible with anything else with current technology."

"The Coordinators did develop the N-Jammers, so it isn't out of the question that they developed something to nullify them." Sutherland rubbed his chin. "If that is true, then there could be serious consequences."

"We cannot let things in outer space to become out of control by allowing them to run loose as they have up to this point in time." Azrael narrowed his eyes, "I plan to take care of them personally."

Back aboard the Kusanagi, Athrun watched as work was nearing completion. However, his mind was now on the fact of his father was now leading the PLANTs and he feared what course of action they would take. He also feared for Lacus, wondering about her safety.

"Athrun."

He looked to see Kira entered. He was already dressed in his flightsuit. "Things seem to be under control here, so let's return to the Archangel."

"Sure."

Just then the sound of another door opening got their attention and they saw Cagalli enter. "Kira." She said, "There's something we need to talk about."

"Oh, I'll give you some privacy." Athrun turned to leave, but Cagalli stopped him.

"No, just please stay."

Athrun nodded and Cagalli passed him and went over to Kira.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Cagalli gulped and reached into her pocket. "This." She pulled out the photo.

Kira took it as Athrun came over for a look. "A woman and her babies? Who is this?" 

"Look on the back." Cagalli said.

Kira looked and gasped when he saw the names scribbled on the back.

"My father gave me this just before I boarded the Kusanagi." She explained, "He told me that I wouldn't be alone, that my brother would be with me."

Kira's eyes widened at the mention of the word "brother". Athrun glanced back and forth at the photo and his friends. He suddenly could see a resemblance, but he wasn't sure. "Twins?" he thought to himself.

"What does this all mean?" Cagalli asked, "I don't understand."

"Whatever it may be, this only doesn't tell us anything really."

"But what if this…?" she said, "What does that make me? Who am I really?"

"Dwelling on it won't do any good, Cagalli." Kira said, comforting her. "It doesn't change the fact the Lord Uzumi was your father."

"Kira." She whispered, "I'm just confused." 

A short time later, she watched as the Freedom and Justice moved to exit the hanger. Kira took a glance at her as she stood in the waiting room.

"Shouldn't you stay with her for now?" Athrun's voice asked over the radio.

"No, if I'm with her, she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it." Kira answered, "It'd best if we both had some time to let this sink in."

Of course, he had to admit that he too couldn't help thinking about this situation. It was like as things continued, there were more questions that lacked answers.

"Kira, on another matter." Athrun said, "When we get back, you think Captain Ramius will let me borrow a shuttle?"

"Athrun?"

"I need to make a visit to the PLANTs. I need to speak to father about a lot of things."

"I understand."

On the far side of the moon, the Earth Alliance's military base built into the Ptolemaeus crater was bustling with activity as ships were either getting supplied or entering through the doors. At the moment, one of their Cornelius class ships was landing with supplies for one ship in particular that was preparing for war exercises, and to receive its captain. Meanwhile, announcements were going all around the place ordering various ground crews to switch their priority to one ship.

Docked near some generic Nelsons in Gate 406 was the second ship of the Archangel class, LCAM-02XD Dominion. It was a definite opposite compared to the Archangel, with improved radar systems and a slightly modified hull structure. Its stealthy color scheme was a sharp contrast to its sister, perhaps reflecting the Alliance's state of mind.

Meanwhile, doors opened in the base administrator's office to reveal a person stepping in and giving a perfect military salute. Natarle Badgiruel's violet eyes were looking forward and never back. She was full of pride, recently promoted to Lieutenant Commander after serving shore side since JOSH-A.

"Lieutenant Commander Badgiruel of the 7th Mobile Fleet, reporting, sir."

Sitting in his comfy chair, Commander Patrick Haise stood up halfway and looked Natarle in the eye as he prepared to give her new orders.

"You'll be in charge of the second ship of the Archangel class. I'm assigning you command of the Dominion."

As she received her new orders, Natarle smiled inwardly at this turn of luck while she kept her tight posture. Now she would have her own Archangel to command, and this time, she would command with proper military etiquette and a hard fist. No slackers, no excuses, no prisoners. 


	41. New Phase 41

New Phase 41

New Phase 41

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

Inside the Archangel's hanger, Athrun finished suiting up as his shuttle was being prepped for launch. It was one seated and designed for high speed transportation. With it he would reach the PLANTs in less than several hours. As he was leaving, Kira and Dearka were there to see him off.

"Dearka," Athrun said, "if anything happens to me, I want you to pilot the Justice."

"No way." Dearka chuckled, "You're the only one for that mobile suit."

"Wait a minute!" some called out. Suddenly Cagalli appeared and all but tackled Athrun. "Why are you doing this? Why are you going back to the PLANTs?"

Athrun shifted his glance. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier."

"Sorry doesn't cut!" she yelled, "What'll happen if you don't return without that?" She pointed to the Justice.

"I'm leaving the Justice here, it's better this way." He explained, "Should worst comes to worst, Kira will take care of it."

"That isn't what I'm talking about!"

Athrun sighed. "I know, but I still have to do this."

Kira then came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Cagalli, you know why he has to go."

Defeated, she nodded and then left.

A short while later, the shuttle took off and sped away. A minute after, the Freedom followed as escort. Whenever everything was done, the plan was to rendezvous with Athrun and both would return to the Archangel. All hands on board both ships nervously watched as both machines disappeared out of sight.

At Aprilius One, Patrick Zala sat inside his office and watched footage of the Earth Alliance and Orb's battle. It had been recorded by Le Creuset, but portions were heavily edited. Following the events at Orb, Le Creuset and the others had returned to Carpentaria before relocating to Kaohsiung. Following ZAFT's loss at Victoria, the Commander and his underlings boarded the first flight to the PLANTs, leaving Earth behind.

As he continued watching, Zala spoke with another person. "Yes, that's right." He said, "Le Creuset returned less than an hour ago and had this information with him." He tapped his fingers as a very familiar mobile suit appeared on the screen. "I don't how or why the Freedom ended up at Orb. Athrun may know, but the little fool hasn't reported in."

"You did say that his mission was top secret." The other replied, "Needless communications is but one way information can be picked and leaked."

Zala shuddered, as that subject was the cause of a great many recent headaches. He chose to move the conversation to something else. "The overconfident Naturals have been gathering at the moon. We need to crush them this time, completely."

"I understand completely, sir. I shall give every effort to repay you for giving me this second chance. Now, on the topic of the Eternal…"

Deeper within the PLANT, the entire large scale mobile suit factory was more busy than normal. All hands of every work team labored without haste. Both Yzak and Shiho had disembarked from the Vesalius and now explored the factory. There standing above them was a new model of mobile suit, its design unlike any developed by ZAFT.

"Is this the new model GuAIZ?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a new mass production type from MMI." the technician said, "The assembly lines are all retooling for this guy. Once we get them rolling out, we'll stamp the Naturals out of space in no time."

Normally, Yzak would've easily believed such a boast, but after everything he'd experienced, he didn't think that one new mobile suit would change the direction of the war. He took another look at the machine and just shrugged.

Back on board the Vesalius, Le Creuset sat and down his daily dose of pills. He then set the glass aside onto a tray which was then carried away by Flay. Recently she had been treated as Le Creuset's aide, but she didn't enjoy it. As she stepped she happened to see the Commander insert a diskette into a computer. She didn't see the contents, but she could waste time just standing around. If she didn't continue her "work", it'd no doubt raise more suspicions.

Le Creuset carefully studied the data on both the Freedom and Justice as it was displayed. He really wasn't very interested until one feature caught his eye. The information on the N-Jammer Cancellers greatly intrigued him and would be very useful in his plan. He hurried to copy the data. By the time he was done, Flay returned and waited for him to leave. Once he was gone, she searched through his desk. She found bottles of the blue and grey pills, wondering what their purpose was. As far as she could see, Le Creuset was in perfect health.

Within the large hangar bay of the Kusanagi, a swarm of Morgenroete and Starling Enterprises personnel were furiously working on finishing up assembly of the MBF-02. The mobile suit was, in almost all aspects, a perfect copy of the Strike, built from additional assembly parts and components created when Morgenroete rebuilt the original Strike. But, seeing as it could stand for some improvements, the engineers from both groups contributed. A power extender circuit had been integrated into the energy battery to increase its endurance in combat.

Since this suit was going to be piloted by a girl who had only flown a Skygrasper, Michael and his chief Starling Enterprises engineer had installed a modified version of the Natural OS with an AI program written in. It was developed explicitly to aid Cagalli in combat operations.

As the technicians, mechanics and engineers began finishing up on final assembly, Erica and the Astray girls watched in awe at their capacity for speed and efficiency. One of them floated up to the group. Dressed in white overalls with a white head cap emblazoned with the Starling Enterprises logo, it was Erica's opposite from Starling Enterprises. Name of Hermann Vendt, he had been a long-time friend of Michael's family, and had served as chief of Applied Sciences for the past two decades. He was well liked by both Starling Enterprises and Morgenroete personnel for his cheerful, yet no-nonsense aura that was constantly generated.

Something he had inherited from his ancestor, Guenter Vendt who had been in the NASA space program right up to the first flights of the space shuttle.

"So, Hermann, how goes the assembly?"

"We're almost finished, _Fraulein_ Simmons. All should be completed in less than fifteen minutes with final adjustments. Then we'll go ahead with startup tests."

Smiling at how fast that both Morgenroete and Starling Enterprises personnel had managed to assemble the MBF-02 in half the normal time, Erica could see why Michael entrusted Hermann with maintaining the Silver Astray.

Fifteen minutes later, final adjustments on the assembled MBF-02 had been completed, and now it was time for startup tests. After signaling Erica it was time to begin startup tests, Hermann and the engineering personnel floated away from the mobile suit to observe. Erica sent over Asagi to serve as a pilot for this test. Getting into the cockpit, she powered up the MBF-02 one system at a time. After about five minutes, the MBF-02 was fully activated and the battery was working at twenty percent above normal efficiency. Asagi then activated the Phase Shift armor, and when it enveloped the mobile suit, everyone on the outside could see that it was mildly different. When Erica and Hermann could see the pink on magenta color scheme, they somehow knew immediately what to name this machine.

"Strike Rouge…" they said in unison.

Bursting out into laughter at this coincidence, they went back to reality and saw that the mobile suit was working perfectly. Now they had another good machine to be used in the fight for peace.

"It looks like an impressive machine." A voice said.

Everyone looked to see Michael leading Cagalli, as well as Murrue and Mu to where the now finished mobile suit stood.

"Interesting color pattern." Mu said, "It makes it stand out, which I really don't know is a good thing."

"Well, on the subject of standing out, you all certainly know much about that, right Captain Ramius?" Michael asked.

Murrue turned to the youth with a slightly bewildered look. "Forgive me, but I don't think I know you. I saw you once, during our first time in Orb, repairing the Archangel, but after that..."

Michael nodded. "Forgive me, Captain Ramius. How rude of me. Let me introduce myself, Michael R. Starling, future chairman of Starling Enterprises."

Murrue's face turned to a shocked expression. "Starling Enterprises? Chairman?" 

"Well, I won't have the position until I turn twenty-one."

It was then Mu came forward. "Starling Enterprises is one of the most well-known companies in the Earth Sphere." He explained, "It's been known for developing advanced technology in all fields, especially in civilian fields. But I also know that it began as a branch of Morgenroete. I need to ask, did your company participate in the development of the G-series?"

Michael smirked. "Oh, yeah. We're the ones who made the Striker Pack hardpoint system work. If it weren't for my company, those suits wouldn't have become such effective juggernauts. How do you think I was able to develop the panoramic cockpit?" 

Of course, everyone apart from the absent Kira and Erica and Hermann understood what he was referring to.

"Oh, sorry about that. Up until now Erica, Hermann, and Kira were the only ones who knew about it. Hermann, if you please?"

"Sure, Michael. I guess I could explain it better. Young _Herr_ Starling here developed an experimental cockpit design which allows for a 360-degree view of the battlefield. The pilot sits in a linear seat where all the controls are located, while the rest of the cockpit is freed up for a series of visual screens which join together to form a complete view. It allows for better visual targeting, ease of spotting enemies and quiet possibly increase the chance of survival for the pilot overall."

"Well, for a kid, that's pretty impressive. Exactly how many of those have you made?"

"Only one, Commander La Flaga. Erica assisted me in completing the prototype, and also helped me to install it into the Silver Astray. Cade assisted with final adjustments, while Juri tested the effectiveness."

"Again, quite impressive."

"Thanks for the complements, Commander, sir. But I'm sure you and Captain Ramius are wondering 'why is a rich kid fighting a war as gritty as this?' Well, I'll tell you. Sometimes, when you want peace, you need to get your hands dirty."

Back in space, Athrun's shuttle reached the defensive perimeter surrounding the fortress of Jachin Due. By that time Kira had already parted ways and now waited at the rendezvous point. Athrun could already see a group of GINNs moving in to intercept his craft. He switched to a ZAFT communication channel.

"This is operative Athrun Zala of the National Defense Committee." He began, "My identification number is 285002. Jachin Due Defense Forces, please respond."

The squad of GINNs slowed but didn't stop. Instead they flew past before turning around and surrounding the shuttle. Athrun now only hoped the ZAFT forces didn't believe this to be a trick.

In his office, Patrick looked over the data of what he planned to be his ultimate weapon in his war against the Naturals. It was already in the final phase of its construction and could be operational shortly thereafter. It was at that moment his intercom buzzed and he pressed the receiver.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Operative Athrun Zala has arrived at Jachin Due, sir. He was piloting an Earth Forces shuttle."

This was a shock for Patrick.

"Given the circumstances, he's being detained at this moment." The officer continued.

"Bring him here at once." Patrick ordered and shut turned off the intercom. He had many questions for Athrun.

Later, Athrun was escorted to his father's office, flanked by two guards. Once they arrived each gave a salute to the Chairman.

Patrick said nothing at first. He then sighed and stood. "Guards, leave us." The guards obliged and once they exited, he looked to his son. "What's happened? Where are the Justice and Freedom?"

"I know where they are, both are intact and safe." Athrun answered, "But I need to ask you this, Father. What direction are you planning to take this war?"

"What?" Patrick demanded, "What sort of absurd question is that?"

"I'm talking about what happened at Alaska, Panama, and Victoria. Every time there's another battle, the war only escalates and more blood is spilled. How much longer will this drag on and how many more will have to die?"

"What's this nonsense? What about your mission, that's what you need to report on."

Athrun nodded. "I will, but the main reason I've returned is because I needed to speak with you directly."

"Where did you get such ideas?" Patrick asked, "Did Clyne and his daughter get inside your head? Meeting force with a great force is just what we need to win."

"But how far are you willing to go?"

"Once every last Natural is exterminated, that is when this war comes to an end."

Athrun was taken aback. "What did you say? Do you really mean that you plan on killing all the Naturals?"

"Of course!" Patrick shouted, grabbing Athrun by the collar, "That's been the primary objective from the start!"

"You're a madman!" Athrun fought out of his father's grip.

The next moment, Patrick pulled out his sidearm and aimed at Athrun. "Enough of this, you don't understand anything and doesn't see the bigger picture. Once we eradicate the weaker species, we can truly thrive and bring mankind to full prosperity."

Athrun could see the glint of madness in his father's eyes. He could see now that this was a mistake and that he needed to escape. He saw that his father was reaching for his intercom and saw a chance to flee. Sprinting quickly, he hurried to the exit. He had only run ten paces before a shot rang out and he felt a burning pain in his right shoulder. He staggered and the next moment he realized he had become surrounded by military police. He was then handcuffed, the guards taking no regard for his injury.

"Don't kill him, there is still information we need from him." Patrick ordered, "Take him to confinement and use whatever technique to pry information on the Freedom and Justice." Putting his weapon, he gave final leer to his son. "I'm very disappointed, Athrun."

Athrun spat at his father's feet. "And I even more, Patrick."

On the other side of the PLANT, DaCosta hurried inside what seemed an unused warehouse. However, it was in fact another location used by the Clyne Faction. Following the death of her father, Lacus was being moved every several hours to avoid being found.

"What's the word?"

"It's near chaos." DaCosta explained, "The public has been thrown in confusion thanks to the bulletins by the Radicals. News of your father's death hasn't even been mentioned."

Lacus nodded. "I see. What about the ship?"

"The Commander says that we can take it whenever the time comes."

One of DaCosta's subordinates stood. "Miss Lacus, we've just found out something new." He turned to the computer screen and pointed.

Lacus' eyes widen when she read everything. "This is a surprise indeed. Is there anything we can do about this?"

"Yes ma'am." DaCosta said, "It'll only take a few of us. The rest can prepare for the operation without delay."

"Good, get to it right away."

Back in outer space, the Archangel and Kusanagi arrived in the L4 region and soon located one of the many abandoned colonies. However, its design was different from the PLANTs or that of Heliopolis. According to the data files, it was known as Mendel. As a precaution, a team of M1 Astrays, accompanied by the Buster, were sent out on recon. However, nothing out of the ordinary was found as the team searched. Cagalli meanwhile sat idly in the Strike Rouge's cockpit, waiting. She hated that she now was only sitting back and doing nothing.

Back at Aprilius One, Athrun was now being escorted by armed guards to a waiting armored truck. He knew fully well what was going to occur next once he was taken away. Despite his injury, he had to find some way of escape.

"All right, you, get in." the lead guard ordered.

Instead of complying, Athrun answer was a sweeping kick that sent the guard flying back. He then slammed into the second guard and ran. He glanced back to find that both the one guard and another were now behind him. However they weren't trying to stop him, it looked that they were in fact helping him. The two lobbed stun grenades, blinding the others. All three then ducked behind a wall.

"Turn your back to me." One guard told him, "I'll shoot the handcuffs."

Athrun did as he was told this time and seconds later, he was freed. He removed the remains and was given a pistol. "So who are you?"

"Martin DaCosta." The guard introduced, "I'm a part of what's being called the Clyne Faction. Miss Lacus sent us to get you out, even though it'd delay our plans."

"Sorry about that." Athrun said.

"Never mind." DaCosta said, "Let's just go." With that, the trio was on the run again.

Sitting in one of the secure hangars of Aprilus One was another ZAFT secret weapon, the FFMH-Y101 _Eternal_. Built primarily to support the G-series units that had been developed in secret, the ship was sparsely armed but made up for this with a sleek design and her powerful array of ten high-powered thermonuclear pulse engines. Unbeknownst to anyone, this ship was already under the control of the Clyne Faction.

"Well, let's get to it." Picking up the intercom phone was none other than Andrew Waltfeld, albeit with several scars. A large scar obscured his left eye, and his left arm had been amputated. One of his legs had also been amputated, but that had been replaced by a prosthetic already. Surviving by a thread, Andrew had decided that working for a corrupt nation was no longer worth his time after seeing Patrick Zala's new strategies. Now sitting in the command chair of the Eternal, with a smile on his face Andrew ordered the ship to prepare for departure.

"Uh, the ship is beginning its final preparations. Is that understood? The ship is in its final preparations. Get to work!"

Suddenly, all about the ship, Clyne Faction members pulled guns on the other green coats and quickly began to herd them off the ship. Once that was finished, the ship was secure.

In one of the elevators leading to the hangar area, Lacus and her supporters were en route. Her pink Haro began jumping up and down in her lap.

"Shush! That's enough out of you, Pinkie dear. Go to sleep now."

Then, the toy relaxed in her lap as the elevator continued to go upward. If all went well, they'd make their escape shortly.

Meanwhile, in his office Patrick was furious at the turn of events. "You idiots! How could you let him get away!? Issue a citywide search warrant immediately! Close all the spaceports and notify the military! We can't let him get away!"

Hanging up the phone, Patrick silently cursed his son for being a traitor.

Simultaneously, DaCosta had acquired a small shuttle for him and Athrun to take to the Eternal. Time was of the essence as Athrun took one last, sad look at the place that had been his home for most of his life.

A short time later, with the Eternal secured, Waltfeld relaxed a bit more into his chair and looked at his pocket watch when he heard the opening and closing of doors.

"Sorry for the delay." Lacus floated onto the bridge after a quick change of wardrobe, accompanied by Pink. Gently floating to her chair overlooking Waltfeld and the command crew, Lacus was relieved on how things were turning out now.

"No worries, as long as you made it safely. So, should we make our exit?"

"Yes." As Pink squealed in the background, the bridge crew rapidly began making preparations for their "departure". The Eternal's engine array quickly came to life, each of her engines emitting a brilliant blue glow.

Lacus stared sternly out at the horizon ahead of them as the hangar personnel locked down the doors in frustration. "The security code to the main gate's control system was just changed."

"Hmm, what a clever bunch they are. They'd have been better off leaving things alone. Now our exit's gonna be a bit messier. It might get rough, so hang on."

Lacus nodded. "We really have no alternative, do we? The fact remains that its time to move forward."

"Main cannon, prepare to fire! Target primary gate! Fire as soon as we take off!" The Eternal's forward beam cannon raised slightly, targeted to fire a full-power shot at the main gate blocking their exit.

Looking back at Lacus, Waltfeld nodded with a smirk as Lacus said, determined, "Now Eternal, launch!" The ship's engines were fired at full power; simultaneously her forward beam cannon fired off a full-power shot at the space gate, blowing it apart.

Making her exit, the ship continued forward at full thrust. DaCosta and Athrun's shuttle quickly exited through a small hatch not a moment later, heading for the Eternal's rear hatch. After entering the rear hangar bay, the doors closed and the Eternal was on her way.

Almost immeadatily, Le Creuset received word of the recent fiasco. "Really, so the Eternal is now gone, along with Athrun."

"Sir, we have orders to pursue." A controller said.

Looking at the screen and seeing the fleeing ship, Le Creuset only shook his head. "Even at top speed we'd never catch them. We'll have to leave this to the Jachin Due defense forces." Secretly to himself, he wished he could see the look on Patrick Zala's face. Once again the fool made a blunder thanks to his overconfidence.

As the Eternal streaked through space, Athrun received medical attention for his injury. After the treatment was finished, he was led to the bridge by DaCosta.

"Athrun, you've made it." Lacus smiled, "Are you all right?"

Athrun nodded, surprised to actually see her. He then looked to the man sitting in the command chair.

"Nice to meet you, kid." Waltfeld greeted, "The young miss here has said a lot about you."

DaCosta came forward. "Commander, what's our destination?"

"Well, truthfully I don't know." Waltfeld shrugged, "We really didn't plan that far ahead."

"I know where we can go." Athrun said, "All I need is to send a message."

Meanwhile, Kira waited patiently when suddenly his console flashed. He switched the comlink on and his ears were filled with partial static at first.

"Kira, are you there?" the voice said, "Answer me."

"Athrun?"

"Kira!" Athrun shouted, "Listen, I'm on the way back to the rendezvous point. I'm here with Lacus."

Kira was shocked. "Lacus is with you? But how?"

"It's a long story but…" Athrun's voice trailed off. "Oh, no."

"What? What is it?"

"Kira, we're being pursued. It's a large group of ZAFT mobile suits, at least fifty strong."

Kira felt very worried then. Even with the Freedom, he knew he wouldn't be able to face down such a number of mobile suits. "Athrun, I have an idea." He said, "Just keep heading here. I'll call for help."

"All right, I only hope this works."

"Yeah, me too." Kira thought to himself.

Back at Mendel, the Archangel and Kusanagi quickly heard from the Freedom.

"Captain, it's Kira." Miriallia said, "He says that something's happened and he needs all available assistance at his current location."

A blip on the map showed where Kira was currently.

Murrue bit her lip. "The Strike is undergoing maintenance right now and the Buster is still on recon. All we could send is the Panzer."

On the Kusanagi, Kisaka faced the same problem. Most of the M1s were on their recon mission and the rest were needed to guard the ship.

"Colonel!" Erica's voice suddenly called, "You have to stop her!"

"What's happening?"

"It's Cagalli! She's trying to take out the Strike Rouge!"

Kisaka switched the channel. "Cagalli, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going, that's what!" she shot back, "Athrun's in danger and I am going to help."

"That's too reckless." Kisaka said, "You're not ready for this sort of combat." 

"With all due respect, sir," Michael chimed in, "I don't think you'll win this argument. Besides, she does have the assistant AI that'll much of the work for her. That, and I am going as well, so I'll keep an eye on her."

Kisaka thought of a retort, but he knew that further arguing would mean a delay in sending the reinforcements. "All right, you can go, but don't go overboard." Kisaka cautioned.

"The Archangel will be launching a set of spare equipment." Erica said, "You'll have to rely on that."

"That'll be fine." Cagalli said.

Back aboard the Archangel, Cade and the Panzer had been prepped to launch, armed and fully equipped. The portside linear catapult was on-line and ready to deploy its deadly cargo. On-board the Kusanagi, Silver Astray and Strike Rouge, the latter to be equipped with a spare Aile Striker which would be transferred over from the Archangel, were also ready for launch. Erica, Hermann, the Astray girls and the hangar crews looked on from the observation box. It was time to witness the results of their work take flight.

As the hangar doors of the Kusanagi opened, the Aile Strike Rouge was the first to launch. Blasting out of the hangar, Cagalli quickly lined up with the launched equipment. She thought back to her brief training on the Skygrasper and the lessons on launching the different packs. Now she had to think of it as doing it backwards and with a mobile suit. Once it attached, she activated her Phase Shift, and the distinctive colors of her suit appeared as she floated near the Kusanagi. Michael launched next, carrying his modified beam rifle and a shield. Quickly assembling into a delta formation with Cagalli at the lead position, they set course for the PLANTs, to hopefully rescue Athrun and give the ZAFT military forces one hell of a repair bill.

The Eternal's crew now prepared for a battle with the pursuing enemy forces. With no mobile suits for their own use, they would have to rely on only the ship's speed and sparse weaponry.

"The enemy force will be on us in two hundred-fifty seconds." A female controller said, watching her console.

"Prepare the main cannon for firing." Waltfeld ordered, "Activate the anti-air CIWS."

"Any idea how long it'd take to reach the Freedom?" Athrun asked.

"Assuming we don't get blown to pieces by then, at least three hundred-thirty seconds." DaCosta answered.

That was unsettling, as it would only take the ZAFT mobile suits not even a minute to break through and destroy the ship.

Not long after, the first of the pursuing mobile suits were in sight. The force was primarily comprised of GINNs armed with heavy weapons, with a few CGUEs leading them. If they were able to encircle the Eternal, it would all be over. The group split into two and flanked the ship. Those armed with large missile launchers instigated the first attacks. The Eternal's CIWS managed to bring down some of the missiles, but a few did strike the ship, causing it to rock heavily. The ship was being battered, but was holding together. As the Eternal continued forward, the ZAFT mobile suits nearly finished ensnaring it. But just then, several GINNs inexplicitly were disabled, their heads and some limbs destroyed. The bridge crew looked forward in surprise.

"We have four new contacts!" another controller yelled, "One is the Freedom, but the other three are unknowns."

The crew then zoomed in on the image, showing the oncoming reinforcements. Athrun immeadatily saw the Freedom, then the Panzer and the silver color M1. But the last of the machines was different; it was like the Strike, but with a different coloring. The four suddenly separated and began the counterattack. Kira and Cade went to portside and unleashed their arsenals on the ZAFT forces. While Kira only worked to disable the enemy units, Cade had no qualms with having to completely destroy them. Michael headed to the Eternal's starboard side along with Cagalli. With her assistant AI, she quickly became adapted to handing the controls of the Strike Rouge. Each worked together to box in the ZAFT mobile suits. In a matter of minutes, it was all over.

After the battle, the Eternal was led back to Mendel, where it docked within the colony's interior alongside the Archangel and Kusanagi. Once its engines were completely shut down, the crew of the Eternal disembarked. Murrue and Mu both went to meet their newest allies.

"Greetings, I am Commander Andrew Waltfeld." Waltfeld said, "Although we have met before, it's good we finally get properly acquainted."

Murrue politely saluted, "I'm Murrue Ramius. I must say that this is something of a surprise."

"We never imagined meeting the Desert Tiger in a place like this." Mu chuckled.

"I can say the same thing, Hawk of Endymion." Waltfeld added. He then turned to Kira. "You saved our hides out there, kid, you and your friends."

Kira averted his eyes. "You have a real reason for wanting revenge against me."

Walt only shrugged. "That's the way war goes. However, I'm not going to hold anything against you. We were just victims of circumstance."

Kira wasn't all too sure, but saw that Waltfeld had no hate or bared no grudge towards him.

A short time later, Cagalli had found Athrun both now stood on a walkway overlooking the three ships.

"You're always getting hurt." Cagalli teased.

"Yeah, but it looks like someone was looking out for me." Athrun said, pointing to the pink pendent hanging from his neck.

Cagalli saw the Haumea pendent she had given him and had to smile. She then looked back to the Eternal. She had never seen a ship like it before.

"By the way," Athrun then said, "Thanks for the rescue."

"It was nothing." Cagalli looked around and saw Kira standing together. "Don't you mind them spending so much time together? Isn't she your fiancée?"

Athrun "She was, but not anymore." It was true his father had nullified the engagement, but felt that there was another reason. "I was such a fool."

"Well I guess it's better to realize it now than never." Cagalli said, surprisingly happy. She now saw that she maybe had a chance herself.

Across the way, Kira and Lacus stood, talking. Partly through, Lacus suddenly started quivering. Tears then began to fall from her eyes.

"Lacus?"

"Kira, my father's dead." Up until then she had to keep up a brave face, but now she could allow herself to express her bottled up sorrow. She wrapped her arms around Kira and buried her face in his chest.

As he comforted her, Kira felt a heavy pang of sadness. First Flay had lost her father, then Cagalli, and now Lacus. This war was having a terrible toll on those he cared for the most.


	42. New Phase 42

New Phase 42

New Phase 42

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

At the Ptolemaeus base, the intercom system continued to deliver orders to various vessels to assume stationary orbits, while numerous ships on the inside continued being supplied with delivered GAT-01 Strike Daggers. With mobile suits of their own, the old Moebius units could pretty much be retired as frontline units. The only problem really was training mobile armor and fighter pilots how to use a mobile suit. Meanwhile, in a far orbit above the moon, the Dominion was stalking silently as war simulations ran.

Sitting in her command chair, Natarle kept her eyes opened for anything that may work either in their favor or against them. Suddenly, she heard her helmsman speak.

"Sensors are picking something up! Large heat source approaching, distance 500, Orange 14, Mark 233 Alpha...looks like a warship class!"

Now it was time to show her command potential. Her face firm, Natarle began barking out the appropriate orders to her subordinates.

"Stand by for anti-ship and mobile suit combat! 10 to starboard, lower bow to pitch angle 15! Activate Igelstellungs! Target enemy warship with the Valients! Load launch tubes one to four with Corinthos missiles!"

Almost like clockwork, the Dominion complied with the orders of its masters. All appropriated weapons were activated; the Igelstellungs were swerving around, the Valients were poised for attack, and four missile tubes had launch doors opened with missiles loaded and ready to fire.

"Valients...fire!"

With Natarle working at the speed of light, the bridge crew down in the CIC attempted to keep up with her commands. Rapid typing and inputting of commands were to no avail as the simulation ended in mere seconds with the words "MISSION FAILED" and "SEND A SHIP TO THE BOTTOM" written all over the sim screen. Standing up from her seat, Natarle quickly got around to berating her crew.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing? You're too slow! At this rate we won't even survive our first battle! Can't you get that through your heads?"

Then, Natarle was interrupted by her chief communications officer sitting just a few feet away from her.

"Captain, I have fleet headquarters online."

Sighing, Natarle sat back down in her chair as a small group rapidly approached the Dominion. In the front was a small shuttle, with the Calamity, Forbidden, Raider and Scorpio surrounding it like guardians. Behind the shuttle was a trio of Strike Daggers led by the repaired Gunbarrel Dagger of Parallax. Despite his little incident during the invasion of Orb, Simon felt no ill effects on his ability to control that Striker Pack strapped to his back. He swore that sometimes it felt like he was carrying dead weight.

A few moments later, the party landed in the portside hangar deck with Commander Haise and Azrael on their way to the bridge. The doors opened to the bridge with Haise and Azrael stepping onto the deck.

"My apologies, I'm interrupting the simulation."

Natarle was already standing up and flashed yet again another perfect salute for her superior officers.

"Let me introduce you…to Director Muruta Azrael, of the National Defense Industry Association. I'm sure you've heard of him," Haise spoke, as Azrael seemed to look around with that smugness of his.

"Yes, of course..."

"He'll be joining you; he wants to observe the performance of the four state of the art mobile suits that have been assigned to your ship. Please, make him feel welcome," the last part seemed to be a mixture of an order and a request.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Captain."

"Yes, sir! Commander Badgiruel at your service, sir! However..."

"However..." Azrael said, interrupting her mid-sentence as he began stepping closer to her. "I must say, I never expected the captain of our ship to be quite so young and beautiful. Is this an added benefit of some sort?"

Turning to him, Haise said "Rest assured, sir, she's more than a capable commander. Her family has a long history of military service."

"Well, that's true, but..." Natarle stopped as she was interrupted by Haise again.

"And before she was given command of this ship, she was deputy captain of the Archangel."

Azrael was indeed impressed, now he had another ace in the hole. Not only was this captain attractive in body, she knew pretty much everything he needed to know about that damned ship. As he was about to speak, Orga, Shani, Clotho and Gren stepped onto the bridge with twisted smiles on their faces. "Wow! So, that means you're familiar with it then. That should come in rather handy...because after all, by order of Captain William Sutherland, our mission is to seek and destroy the Archangel."

As the shock set into Natarle's face, another person appeared behind the group. He looked so familiar to her, when she recognized him as one of the officers from the official inquiry at Alaska before its destruction. The neon green eyes and buzz-cut silver hair definitely stood out. Azrael looked behind him and saw Simon as well, chuckling slightly, followed with chuckles by the quartet. Out of all the people they'd met, that Parallax guy had treated them with decent respect. They were glad to have a friend amongst them.

"Oh, please forgive me, Simon. Administrator, would you mind?"

"Of course not, Director Azrael. Captain, to bolster your forces, Captain William Sutherland of the 9th Fleet has transferred the four newest models of the GAT-series to your ship." He then gestured to his right. "Also, this is Lt. Commander Simon Parallax. He's been transferred to this base to oversee the final construction of a new model mobile suit currently under development. You may remember him as one of the officers from the official inquiry in Alaska."

Suddenly, Natarle remembered Simon as the one who made the comments that really hit home for most of the crew, even more so than Sutherland's comments. His vehement hatred of Coordinators could be seen just in the way he was staring her down.

"You need not worry about experience, Captain. Lt. Commander Parallax is a veteran of the invasion of Orb and our recent victory at Victoria, and has certain...abilities that allow him to make use of the Gunbarrel Striker pack developed as a limited production prototype. The four operators present are also veterans of the invasion of Orb, so they are all experienced in battle."

"I...understand, sir!" Natarle said as she took all the information in. Simon walked over to her, grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss. She didn't know whether or not he was attracted to her or was just being polite.

"It's a pleasure to meet you personally, Commander Badgiruel. Your hands are quite soft for someone so cold on the inside."

Shocked by this sudden change in attitude since Alaska, Natarle decided to take a bold risk and smiled as she shook Simon's hand and gave him the barest of smiles.

"Um, well, thank you."

As the Dominion continued onwards, another ship soon pulled up alongside her from one of the outer orbit angles of Ptolemaeus base. An Agamemnon-class flagship, the Schwarzkopf, had been assigned to join the Dominion in her search for the Archangel, largely to provide material support in the form of her mobile suit complement. She was also one of the few vessels of her class augmented with additional anti-mobile suit defenses. Sitting in his chair on the bridge, Captain Javier Rojas stared down the empty space ahead of him. He didn't fancy the idea of being second chair to Natarle, someone who he saw as such a rookie officer, but this also was his chance as the path to a commendation and eventual promotion.

A trio of Nazca-class ships, led by the Vesalius, cruised through space in an attempt to locate the Eternal. Their mission was to search out and destroy the now rogue ship and crew.

On the Vesalius' bridge, Ades pointed to map. "Judging from the projected course, the Eternal's destination should be somewhere in this area." His finger tapped a blinking red light.

Le Creuset leaned closer. "Hmm, the L4 colony group. This is disturbing." Behind his mask, no one saw his eyes flash.

"Yes, that area has given us nothing but trouble." Ades agreed, "First there was the suspicious group that was holed up there for a very long time, and now this."

"I hadn't realized that the Clyne Faction was this organized." Le Creuset continued, "Just when did they get the urge to fight? It doesn't help that certain people are sympathizers and have defected to their forces."

"I know what you mean, Commander." Ades sighed, "I once met Andrew Waltfeld, but I never thought him as one capable of treason."

Yzak narrowed his eyes at the mention of this. He too had met Waltfeld during his time on Earth, and now he couldn't understand why a decorated soldier such as the famed Desert Tiger became a turncoat.

"What's done is done, there's no way around it." Le Creuset said, "Things seldom go as planned, and it's hard to really see into what lies in a person's heart and thoughts." He turned to his youngest subordinates. "Yzak, from now on Athrun is our enemy. Can you shoot him down if we face him in battle?"

Yzak didn't hesitate in answering. "Yes sir, as I would any traitor." He then looked to Shiho, surprised to see her with a dejected expression upon her face. She quickly averted her eyes.

Shiho knew the circumstances, but it didn't sit well with her that Yzak could easily say he'd kill a former comrade just like that.

Shortly thereafter, Le Creuset returned to his quarters, with Flay in tow. Sitting at his desk, he opened a drawer.

"You look exhausted." Flay cautiously said.

"I'm only human, my dear." The Commander said.

Even now, Flay could hardly believe such talk from a Coordinator. In spite of her time with Kira and now with the ZAFT soldiers, it was difficult for her to see Coordinators as mere mortals. She had always heard about their supposed great abilities, but now they seemed average.

"I've spent much of my life as a soldier going from one battlefield to another." Le Creuset went on, "While I made that decision on my own, no one is even born to be a solider."

The words struck a nerve with Flay. She almost couldn't recall her pervious life as a pampered teenager with a doting father. She once had lived a life in relative luxury, but no it was all gone, and she had no one to blame but herself.

"I'd like nothing more than to put an end to that forever. And wouldn't you?" It was then Le Creuset pulled out a diskette from the drawer. "I hold this final key, but if it stays here then the final door will be unlocked. I wish there was something I could do about it."

Flay gazed at the diskette, wondering what secrets it held.

At Mendel, the three ships had been fully secured and docked inside the abandoned colony. Now all that was needed was for some sort of strategy to be made. Both Mu and Waltfeld now discussed what information they knew about their impromptu base.

"This colony was abandoned because of some biohazard threat, right?" Waltfeld asked.

"Yeah, I heard a lot about the so-called Mendel Incident." Mu said, "I know quite a few people made a fuss about it, but its abandonment might be the reason it's escaped with the least damage. This'll be a perfect place to pitch our camp. "

The two then rounded a corner and entered the Archangel's bridge, where inside a meeting of crewmembers of all three ships was underway. Lacus was at that point reporting on what she and her supporters had learned.

"Our immediate concern right now is most likely the moon." She explained, "I hear that now that the Earth Forces have recaptured Victoria, they've been continually sending up both troops and material."

That was a piece of troubling news, as it meant that the Earth Alliance would be sending their own mobile suits to the frontlines in outer space. But there was another possible threat.

"You think they're planning an all out attack on the PLANTs themselves?" Murrue asked.

"It's something a lot of the top leaders in the Alliance have wanted to do right from the very start of this war." Waltfeld grimly said and then sneered. "'For the preservation of our blue and pure world.'"

"Let's not start with that." Mu snapped.

"Hey, their words, not mine." Waltfeld shrugged, "Honestly I cannot see how they think killing all Coordinators would lead to a so-called pure world. Hell, I don't even know what a 'pure world' is supposed to mean. But I do know how the people on the PLANTs feel about being attacked for such an inconceivable reason."

As he continued, Cagalli decided to silently slip out, as she had noticed that a certain someone was missing. Kira was the only person to pay attention to her sudden departure.

"On the other hand," Waltfeld further explained, "the ones currently leading the PLANTs look down on Naturals as nothing but vermin. They do have every right to defend themselves from attacks, and then retaliate. But the question remains on how long the cycle continues."

Murrue glanced down to the floor. "We live in such cruel and troubling time."

"Every generation has said that." Michael suddenly said, joining the discussion, "Since the beginning of history, humanity has used different reasons for fighting against one another, whether it was race, creed, nationality, or even religion. Now it's down to whose genes are altered and whose aren't."

"That is true, but every generation also had those who could put a stop to it." Lacus said, "Now it's our turn, we can hope to achieve a peaceful era for once."

Cagalli wandered through the Archangel until she'd found Athrun sitting alone inside the observation deck. "So here you are." She drifted over to him. "I'm guessing that right now your mind's going around in circles, going nowhere. That's why you need to talk to at least someone and not sulk about and bear it alone. Whenever we have a meeting, you really need to be there too."

"You're right." Athrun said, "Thanks, Cagalli."

She then looked at his arm in the sling. "So does it still hurt?"

"Not really."

"Don't give me that." She told him, "Your own father shot you."

"I tried to stop him. But in the end I was just powerless and still don't see the whole picture of how things really are."

"Hey, we all feel that way." She comforted, "And you never know, you may just get a second chance to speak to your father and work out everything between you two."

Athrun could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew that now she would've liked nothing more than to have had such a talk with her father while he was still alive. However he knew that wasn't possible for him. He only shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. When I saw him he had the look in his eyes that said it all. He isn't the man my mother loved anymore."

"Well then, please do whatever you need so that you don't just stand around and…" Cagalli started, but she was cut off when Athrun suddenly had his arm around her, holding her in a tight embrace. She could feel her face turning red.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What do you mean, sorry?" she squirmed nervously.

"Just that." Athrun said, holding her more tightly.

Deeper in outer space, both the Dominion and Schwarzkopf continued towards the destination. It was during this time Natarle looked up the records of her four newest soldiers. However, there wasn't very much apart from the names and levels of enhancements implants, ranging from stages two to four, and what machine each operated. All personal information had long been deleted. But what disturbed her most was that all four were listed as biological CPUs, and not as pilots. That could mean that they were seen as expendable equipment. She wondered where they came from and what sort of training they had undergone.

"How much longer before we reach L4?"

Natarle looked over her shoulder to find Azrael approaching from behind. "We're almost there. However, I must admit that I'm still not convinced that we should even be going there without any solid proof."

"My sources are never wrong." Azrael replied with smug confidence, "That is more than enough."

"But that information is also from the PLANTs." She argued, "This could very well be a trap."

Azrael then narrowed his eyes. "The Freedom and the Justice, those are the codenames of the two mobile suits I'm very interested in." he coldly said, "There are also three Nazca-class ships heading for L4, so that shows that there is something there. We cannot afford to miss a chance such as this, and that's the reason we're going." He leaned in closer to her. "And so that we're on the same page, you may be the captain of this ship, but ranking above you are those people who look at thing with a broader perspective, who then make the appropriate decisions based on that. You've been told to take my suggestions, correct?"

Natarle fought back an angry retort. "Yes, sir."

"Good, I hope you don't forget that fact." With that Azrael then left the bridge.

Natarle didn't approve of someone like Azrael being on board what was her ship to command. Someone like him breathing down her neck could possibly lead to a disaster if they went into combat.

Back at Mendel, every available mobile suit worked to unload the equipment brought by the crew of the Eternal. Several dozen crates containing ammunition and other essential resources were divided up and distributed among the three ships.

From the bridge of the Eternal, Waltfeld explained to Kisaka what would most likely happen concerning supplies. "As for future deliveries, our allies in the PLANTs are working on a means of creating a supply line for us. Most likely the Junk Guild will be contracted to do so."

Behind him, Lacus directed other officers with what task needed to be completed next.

Outside, both the Strike and Panzer worked on a stack of containers.

"I'll admit, she may be a pop idol, but she has her father's political savvy." Cade said.

Mu nodded. "I've got to hand it to that pink princess."

Asagi and Mayura's M1s then came along side of the Strike and Panzer. "Commander La Flaga, Cade." Asagi said, "We can handle this work ourselves. There's no need to trouble yourselves with it."

"It's okay; I'm doing this as a part of my training." Mu assured, "You've all had space simulation training, and I cannot let myself fall behind youngsters like you."

"I might as well labor along side you too, seeing as how now I'm a crewmember of the Kusanagi." Cade chuckled.

"What, really?" Mayura asked.

"Yeah, Captain Ramius mentioned something about now that what with the Strike Rouge being up and going and she figured that having two Gundams per ship would balance out our battle strength." He grinned. "I swear that I've almost lost count about how many units I've been assigned to."

Mu heaved a large container and maneuvered the Strike to the Archangel, with some help from Asagi of course.

Meanwhile, Michael worked to connect another device brought over by the crew of the Eternal. It was apparently a type of new OS called the Advanced X-perimental Interface System, or A.X.I.S. What intrigued him most was that it seemed similar to the training AI programming used in the Strike Rouge. He wondered how this new system worked.

Outside the perimeter the Dominion and Schwarzkopf had come within sight of Mendel. Both ships slowed down and observed the colony structure.

"Captain, we've got three signal silhouettes." An officer informed, "Two are unknowns, but one is confirmed to be the Archangel."

"Load missile tubes one through four with jamming shells." Natarle commanded, "Fire on my order."

The jamming shells functioned in the same manner as chaff grenades. Upon detonation, they would scatter pieces of a foil like material that would temporarily interfere with sensory equipment.

"Jamming shells?" Azrael sneered, "Why waste time using those useless things?"

Natarle sighed. "We're going to use them to mask our approach, thereby allowing us to corner them and therefore ensuring we can capture the two precious machines you want so badly." She then to her CIC officer, "Get me the Schwarzkopf."

Quickly following her orders, the officer hurried to make contact with the second ship. Captain Rojas' face filled the screen.

"Captain Rojas, we're going to launch a barrage of jamming shells. Once our ordnance is fired, that will be when we move forward."

"Understood." Rojas answered, "We're let you take lead, Dominion."

"Fire the jamming shells." Natarle ordered. Seconds later, four smaller cylinders streaked away from the ship. When the exploded, it meant that the Dominion and Schwarzkopf would likely have a free run at the colony's hanger bay, thereby cutting off the ships with. She watched as one by one, each of the shells exploded in white and yellow flashes.

On the Archangel, Sai was watching his console, when the screen suddenly became fuzzy. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Something's wrong with the sensors." His fingers tapped keys as he tried to see if the problem could be corrected, but to no avail.

"Captain, all sensors appear to be malfunctioning." Chandra said, "I don't know what is causing this."

"It has to be jamming shells." Tonomura said, "Someone knows we're here."

"Get me the Eternal and Kusanagi!" Murrue shouted.

Waltfeld was the first to respond. "Captain Ramius, this interference is heavy. Any idea what caused it?"

"Jamming shells. Somebody's figured out our hiding place." She then answered the second hail. "Colonel Kisaka?"

"Yes, it's the same for us." Kisaka replied, "However, I think we know what happened. We're not sure, but it looks like two unknown blips appeared on our sensors before the jamming commenced. This could be an enemy attack."

"I know." Murrue turned to her crew, "All hands, we're now on level one battle stations!"

Klaxons roared as everyone hurried to get ready. Until the interference died down, all ships were sitting blind.

Dropping whatever work they had been doing, every mobile suit available hurried to get ready for a possible battle.

"A pair of enemy ships is heading our way?" Mayura muttered, "You think they know what we're doing here?"

"Well, we're not here to sell Girl Scout cookies." Asagi replied, "So they more than likely suspect something."

"But who are they, Earth Forces or ZAFT?" Juri asked.

Michael, having finished his work with the A.X.I.S., had joined them. "Whoever they are, they're trying to block us in so we can't launch."

Back on the Dominion, Natarle checked the time remaining on the effects of the jamming shells. Seeing there was only thirty seconds remaining, she knew that they would only be to move a short distance ahead before their presence would be visible.

"Increase speed." She commanded, "We need to move in as close as possible."

Inside the harbor, the Archangel was the first to cautiously move out into the open. The effects of the jamming shells had all but dissipated, with each of sensors resuming normal operation.

"Captain, we've located the two ships!" Miriallia exclaimed, "One's an Agamemnon-class."

Murrue stiffened in her seat. So it was the Earth Forces that had found them. "What about the second?"

"I don't know." Miriallia answered, "Wait, we should be getting a visual of it right now."

Everyone looked and couldn't believe their eyes. There in front of them was an close match to their ship, apart from the coloring.

"It's another Archangel-class." Murrue gasped.

Natarle saw the Archangel emerge from the colony. She suddenly remembered her last conversation with her former commanding officer. While they didn't part on the best of terms, she felt that Murrue would be reasonable and decided to give a final chance to her former shipmates. She picked up the comlink and opened a channel. "This is the Earth Alliance Forces' mobile assault ship, Dominion. Archangel, do you read me?"

Everyone on board the Archangel gasped in shock at the sound of the familiar voice.

"It's Natarle." Murrue whispered, "She's the captain of that ship?"

"Currently your ship is listed as a renegade vessel by the Alliance high command." Natarle continued, "We demand your immediate and unconditional surrender. If you fail to abide, you will be fired upon. What is your answer?"

Murrue picked up the receiver and watched as her former subordinate's face appeared on the main screen. "It's been a long time, Natarle."

"Yes, it has indeed." Natarle replied, "I've heard about what occurred at Alaska, so I can understand why you may feel outraged. However, I now am acting under the orders of Captain Sutherland to bring the Archangel and its crew into custody, and that also goes for the two ships stationed with you." She paused. "While I cannot promise anything, I can at least see to it that you and the crew of the Archangel will receive a fair trial, but that's only if you surrender willingly."

Murrue snorted. Outrage about what happened at Alaska was an understatement. And she knew that neither she nor anyone else would get a fair trial, what with Sutherland's influence looming. Any trial would be a mockery of justice, if there even was one. She indeed was aware that battling against another Archangel-class and an Agamemnon-class with a full compliment of mobile suits would be difficult, but what would her answer be? Just then, she remembered what Mu told her about at Orb about Anthony McAuliffe. She licked her lips and raised the speaker back up. "Nuts."

"What?" Natarle asked, puzzled by the answer.

In fact the bridge crew and everyone listening in were baffled by Murrue's reply. All except Mu, who smiled to himself. He knew exactly what she meant.

"This isn't only about Alaska, Panama, or even what happened to Orb." She continued, "We have serious doubts of the entire Earth Alliance as a whole, what with the actions of Atlantic Federation. No surrender and no compromise. If you want us, then come and get us."

"Oh, this is so amusing." Azrael spoke up, clapping his hands. "Suddenly the once pride of the famed 8th Fleet and its crew decide to become revolutionaries. However, this little show of rebellion has to be crushed."

"Director Azrael." Natarle started to protest.

Everyone on the Archangel's bridge fell silent for a moment.

"Isn't Azrael the name of…?" Miriallia started to ask.

Murrue's eyes narrowed. "Yes, the leader of Blue Cosmos."

Inside the Panzer's cockpit, the air suddenly became tense and filled with pure hate. Gripping his controls tight, Cade suddenly felt like a caged wild animal wanting to break loose. The mere mention of the name Azrael sickened him, but knowing the very man was so close filled him with fury. He swore that he'd take down that ship, just to kill the man whose group murdered his parents.

From the hanger of the Dominion, the Raider and Calamity were the first to be launched, followed by the Forbidden and Scorpio. At the same time, the Schwarzkopf launched its entire force of Strike Daggers.

"We've got multiple in-comings." Tonomura said, "They're throwing everything at us."

"Get the Strike and Buster out there immeadatily!" Murrue ordered, "What about the Kusanagi and Eternal?"

"The Kusanagi is coming out right now, but the Eternal still has to finish several last minute adjustments." Sai answered.

Murrue held her breath, knowing they'd be on their own for a short while. She'd made the first move with her defiance, but now she hoped that they could survive this fight. With Natarle as the adversary this time, it would be a difficult battle.


	43. New Phase 43

New Phase 43

New Phase 43

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

"Ready Igelstellungs and Valiants! Load all missile tubes!"

The Archangel's weaponry was primed as the Dominion sped towards it. In front were the four familiar Gundams they had fought at Orb. Rounding out the enemy forces was the entire compliment of Strike Daggers from the Schwarzkopf. In terms of numbers alone it would be a difficult battle, but with a brilliant tactician like Natarle in command, if they made a single wrong move, it was going to be all over for them.

"Send out the Strike and Buster at once!" Murrue commanded, "We'll send out the Freedom and Justice when they're ready."

She watched as first the Strike, armed with its Launcher Strike Pack, entered the battlefield, followed closely by the Buster. Hopefully with their heavy long-range weapons they'd be able to bring down whatever enemy mobile suits right away.

As the Archangel maneuvered around, another thought came to her mind. "Keep watch for debris. The metapolymer tether lines out there can be hazardous."

A moment later, the Freedom and Justice both launched and immeadatily went after the four closest enemy units.

Kira checked his console and saw the displayed data. "Athrun, it's those guys again, the ones we fought at Orb."

"Yeah, I see them."

At the same time, the Kusanagi slowly moved from its mooring to join the battle. Even with its sub-par armaments, it would still even the playing field.

"Accelerate to full speed once we're outside." Cagalli commanded, "We'll cover the Archangel's port flank."

"Roger that."

The four Extendeds saw their primary targets right away. As much as they wanted to just demolish them, they had to remember their orders. If they failed, they feared they'd be subjected to the conditioning methods once again.

"Remember they want these things intact." Orga said.

"Well, you think they'd be satisfied with just one?" Clotho asked. While he knew the orders, he also knew that sometimes accidents happen.

Attacking first, the Calamity fired every weapon it possessed. Beam shots mixed with bazooka rounds streaked through space, forcing the Freedom and Justice to take evasive action. It was then the Scorpio moved in, firing its stinger beam cannons, thereby boxing in Kira and Athrun more.

As the Kusanagi prepared to enter the battle, Cagalli quickly surveyed the area to see where the ship needed to go first. The Archangel and its forces already were taking on the mystery ship, so that left only the Schwarzkopf to contend with.

"Engage the Agamemnon-class first." Cagalli ordered, "Aim for its engines."

But suddenly the entire ship jerked to a complete halt, as though it collided with an invisible wall. Everyone on the bridge was nearly thrown around

"What happened?"

"Sir, we've been snared by some kind of cable! It's wrapped around the port engine section!" the helmsman answered.

"Break free!"

"We can't, we're already at maximum thrust!"

Kisaka growled in frustration. The Kusanagi would be a sitting duck until it got freed. "Asagi! Whatever's attached to the ship cut it loose!"

"Roger."

Asagi now had to hurry to find where they ship was entangled and get it free. She only hoped that she had enough time.

Back on the Dominion, Natarle took notice of the Kusanagi's plight. She opened a channel to the Schwarzkopf. "Captain Rojas, the Izumo-class seems to be incapacitated for moment. Concentrate your forces and firepower on it and take it out."

"Gladly." Rojas grinned. He turned to his crew, "All hands, our primary target is the Orb battleship. I want it reduced to stardust."

"Yes, sir!"

Every one of the twelve Earth Alliance mobile suits made a beeline for the Kusanagi, but the Forbidden was ahead of them. Shani was ignoring the present orders concerning capturing the Freedom and Justice.

"Shani, where are you going?" Gren demanded, but he didn't receive an answer. "Ugh, that dumbass."

Asagi didn't need to search long before she had found the cable that had the ship immobilized. Pulling out a beam saber, she cut into the cable, melting it away layer by layer. However, due the material it was made of and its thickness, she had no idea how long it was going to take her.

Suddenly out the corner of her eye, a dark shape loomed out of nowhere. She quickly recognized it as one of the enemy Gundams from the battle back at Orb. It was right in her face, and there was no time or means to dodge or even fight back. The Forbidden reeled back its Nidhoggr, ready to slice her M1 to pieces. Abruptly a new shape suddenly struck, slamming into the Forbidden and sending it flying. Everyone looked to it was the flightpack of the Justice. Athrun had come in just in enough time to save Asagi.

"Don't just sit there!" he shouted, "Hurry and get the ship loose!"

"R-right." Asagi wasted no time to get back to work.

Athrun got his equipment reattached, when a proximity alarm rang. He saw the Forbidden was returning, this time now focusing on him. Drawing one twin-bladed beam saber, he charged forward to answer the challenge.

Simultaneously, Kira had his hands full taking on both the Raider and Calamity. However, the Scorpio was nowhere to be seen. The two enemy machines were flying circles around him, but he did what he could to take shots at them when they drifted into his sights. The Calamity came to a halt, aiming its Todesblock. Kira tried to take the chance this apparent opening gave, when a second alarm rang. He looked to see the Raider's Mjolnir hammer was coming right at him full speed. He fired the Freedom's head mounted vulcans, hitting the weapon to try and slow down its momentum. It worked just barely, but it was enough. Swinging his shield, he batted away the hammer, causing it to now strike the Calamity straight in its torso.

Natarle briefly could watch as the Schwarzkopf moved in. She hoped that Captain Rojas could overtake the Orb battleship. She herself had no knowledge of what kind of armaments it had or what its complement of mobile suits could be. Her data analyst got her attention.

"Captain, the Archangel's present course is projected at Green 94, Mark 3, Bravo."

Natarle then recalled an exercise similar to this situation from her days in the academy. She already had a plan in mind. "Load missile tubes one through six and set the Corinthos to auto-control pattern B! Set targeting to Orange, Alpha 17 to 42! Set the firing angles at five points apart. Meanwhile launch a decoy beacon and change our course to Indigo 13, Mark 20 Charlie, at maximum thrust!"

"They're nowhere near there." Azrael protested, "What good will shooting missiles there be?"

Natarle narrowed her eyes. This was no time for a bigwig to run his mouth, even if he was the National Defense Industry Association. "If you don't understand the strategy," she bluntly said, "then sit back and keep quiet."

The Dominion pulled back and away as the missile were launched and sent adrift.

At that moment, the Strike and Buster were handling the Dominion's own force of Strike Daggers. With what they dealt with at Orb, this battle now was all but a cakewalk for them. Coordinating their attacks, they were picking off the Earth Alliance mobile suits. One Strike Daggers tried to sneak behind of chunk of a meteoroid, but its hiding spot didn't last. Dearka aimed the first of his cannons, blasting away the meteoroid as well as damaging the Strike Dagger. Mu followed up with an attack from behind, obliterating the mobile suit with one shot from the Agni.

On the other side of Mendel, the three Nazca-class ships had arrived unseen. Along with Yzak and Shiho, Le Creuset could see the battle unfolding in front of them.

"Well, look at what we have here." The Commander said, "The curtain's been raised on this little show."

Ades looked up from his console. "The Eternal is definitely there, along with two other vessels. And one happens to be the legged ship. It seems that the Earth Forces have one Agamemnon-class, but the other is unknown right now. "

Le Creuset took a look at the console and then back out the bridge's windows. "Whatever the case, until we've a better understanding of what's going on, it'll be best if we stay out of it for now." He then rose from his seat. "However, Yzak, Shiho, and I will enter the colony and gather information."

Ades was taken aback. "You're personally going, sir?"

The Commander nodded. "I want both the Helderton and Heusinger to remain here. If all goes well, we can easily bring a number of matters to a close. Now, get my GuAIZ ready."

"Yes, sir."

Back in the middle of the battle, the Archangel fired in every direction. However, the crew hadn't yet encountered the Dominion. What worried them is that they knew their path should've brought them right in front of it.

"What is it?" Murrue all but growled, "Where's the Dominion?"

"I don't know." Sai answered, "All the debris makes it difficult to locate anything."

Murrue slammed her fist. She knew Natarle had to be somewhere near, but where?

The Kusanagi wasn't fairing any better. The ship still hadn't gotten loose and the Schwarzkopf was getting within firing range. The Earth Forces' ship's mobile suit team was now also ready to take on the handicapped ship.

One of the first Strike Dagger opened fire, pelting the Kusanagi's hull. Suddenly a barrage of enemy fire blasted its shield away. Before the pilot could see what had done the damage, it was already too late. The others looked to see an M1 unlike any they been informed on. This one was silver colored.

Michael had finished with the A.X.I.S. just in time and now had the equipment activated. The results so far seemed promising enough. Already he could see improvement in his piloting. It was like he could see what the enemy would do just before they did it. As the Strike Dagger formation broke apart, he easily targeted the nearest one and brought it down.

It was then that the Panzer emerged from the Kusanagi and Cade joined Michael. "Hey, you've gotten good at this." He commented, "Just try to leave a few for the rest of us."

"Oh, there's plenty more." Michael replied, readjusting the A.X.I.S. controls, "And here they come."

The Archangel arrived at the spot where the Dominion had been tracked, but it wasn't anywhere in sight. Just then, the crew spotted something. It was a small piece of equipment, a globe-shaped decoy beacon that had been sending out the same signal pattern as the Dominion. They had fallen into a trap.

"Captain, the Dominion!" Sai yelled, "It's coming at us from Blue 19, Alpha! They're right now us!"

At that precise moment, the Dominion's two Gottfried cannons fired.

"Evade!"

Neumann gripped the controls, taking the ship out of the line of fire. However, the Archangel was now right where Natarle wanted it. She had timed it perfectly so that the ship would be in close proximity with the missiles once the delayed auto-launching function expired. The cluster shoot forward directly at the Archangel.

"We've got missiles approaching from Orange, Delta!" Miriallia screamed.

"Intercept them!"

"We can't!" 

Kira saw the predicament the Archangel was in. Breaking off his duel with the Raider, he aimed beam cannons the Freedom carried on its back and fired ahead of the incoming missiles. The streaking barrage cut into the path of the missiles, taking much of them down. However, several remained intact and each hit their mark with deadly accuracy. The Archangel began to list to the left.

Kira threw a hateful glare to the Dominion. "Natarle, you bitch!"

On the Dominion's bridge, Azrael sat back and liked what he saw. It seemed to him that everything would go in his favor. "I must say, that was impressive."

"This level of tactics is hardly anything to be impressed about." Natarle said, "It's all manipulating your enemy to do exactly what you want and where you want them."

Not far away, the Schwarzkopf now had the Kusanagi in its crosshairs. However, Rojas wasn't about to deliver a quick broadside to the enemy ship, he wanted to savor it. He'd let his mobile suit forces soften up the Orb ship before he'd slowly finish it off.

"Captain," his XO stated, "there's something ahead."

"What is it?"

"A mobile suit, but it's not an Orb model."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I don't know, sir." The XO meekly admitted. 

Rojas almost stammered, "Contact the Dominion, then! Maybe they can give you a hand."

The CIC officer on the Dominion quickly received the hail. He turned to Natarle. "Captain, the Schwarzkopf is contacting us."

Natarle groaned. This wasn't the time for any interruptions, now that the Archangel had been damaged. "Open the channel."

Captain Rojas' face appeared on the screen. "Commander Badgiruel, there's some mobile suit out here we haven't yet identified. Is there anything you haven't informed me about?"

"Don't be absurd!" Natarle snapped back, I know as much as you do."

"Captain!" a controller on the Schwarzkopf shouted.

Rojas turned his head. "What?" He then peered closer at the information that had been newly received. "Enemy identified as…GAT-X619 Panzer?"

Natarle shuddered, knowing fully well the might of that Gundam in terms of firepower. She needed to find a way to take it down quickly. However, Rojas thought he had the perfect method.

"Units Two, Three, and Four, surround that mobile suit and take him down." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Natarle knew that three Strike Daggers with standard armaments wouldn't be enough against something like the Panzer. But before she could say so, Rojas had cut off communications.

Three Strike Daggers broke away to engage the Panzer. The lead charged straight ahead, while the others spread out to flank it. Cade saw what they were trying to pull; he'd encountered a similar tactic while facing mobile armors early in the war. Starting at the right, he opened fire at the closest Strike Dagger. The gatling's round tore through the mobile suit's right arm, destroying it along with the unit's beam rifle.

Turning to the second, he drew his beam saber and charged.

Meanwhile Michael continued to hold his own. The reaction time provided by the A.X.I.S. was phenomenal. He never anything like this was possible until now. The information feedback loop provided by all incoming data was concentrated and he used it to the fullest potential. Suddenly his sensors picked up a new signal. He looked and knew it was something different from the Strike Daggers. "It's one of them again."

The Scorpio, which had snuck away from its three sibling units, now charged into the fight between the forces of the Kusanagi and Schwarzkopf. Gren recognized the Silver Astray from the battle at Orb, remembering that he never had the chance to finish the fight with it. He decided that now would be as good as any time. The Scorpio swung the Kazarian axe, but it was blocked effortlessly. Michael parried, nearly cutting into the enemy Gundam's armor.

Michael felt a surge of information stream in and quickly readjusted the A.X.I.S. once again. Against an unpredictable enemy like the person operating the Scorpio, needed any advantage to stay alive.

As she watched from the bridge, Cagalli grew more frustrated. The additional M1s were moving out, but the ship was still in danger. That and she could take the Strike Rouge out in this sort of chaotic battle.

"What's the holdup, Asagi?" she called over the comlink.

"This is taking longer than I thought it would!" Asagi shouted apologetically.

"Less chatter, more cutting!" Cade broke in. He fired another burst of his gatling, mowing down another Strike Dagger.

Inside the hanger of the Vesalius, three mobile suits were ready to disembark. Le Creuset now piloted one of the new GuAIZ units, this one fined tuned for ace pilots and officers. Shiho was back behind the controls of a CGUE D.E.E.P. Arms type, and of course Yzak sat inside the Duel. It had been a long time since he last fought in outer space.

"Yzak, Shiho, we're moving out." The Commander said. Taking the lead, Le Creuset thought he felt something, a presence he knew but had not felt for some time. Then looking at the Mendel colony, a sea of memories flooded his mind. Memories that were not pleasant.

Mu suddenly felt a flash of intuition. He knew exactly what the cause of it was. He turned about face and headed back towards the colony.

"Hey, Pops!" Dearka called after him, "Where are you going?"

"Watch it with the 'Pops'!" Mu warned, "They're ZAFT forces close by!"

Dearka was bewildered by the claim. He wondered how La Flaga could even think such a thing. However, he knew he couldn't let him go alone. He fired the Buster's thrusters and followed the Strike.

Natarle watched as the Freedom moved into a new defensive position to protect the Archangel. She twisted her head to Azrael. "That's one of the mobile suits you're interested in, correct?"

"Why, yes it is."

"Then have the Raider and Calamity ready." She then turned her attention back to her crew. "Ready the Valiants and Gottfrieds! Target the enemy mobile suit and fire!"

Green and yellow beams of energy fired at the Freedom. Kira blocked the first of the shots, but moved to dodge. However, the Raider and Calamity encircled him again. Kira tried to deflect attacks from the Raider, but that left his back open. A round of the Calamity's Todesblock tagged the Freedom in the shoulder. A new volley of fire from the Dominion's cannons nearly hit him. He was now boxed in, being attacked from all sides. There wasn't any noticeable means for him to escape the present onslaught and there wasn't anyone who could him support.

Azrael watched with glee, knowing that one of the prizes he sought would be his very soon. He wanted that machine and the secrets it held.

Natarle had the target pushed back and now readied to deliver the final blow. "Fire all Sledgehammer missiles at the enemy mobile suit!"

On her order, a count of six of the heavy yield Sledgehammer missiles was launched. Designed to take out the most heavily armored enemies, they'd easily pummel the Freedom into submission.

Kira saw the deadly swarm coming straight at him. His mind flashed to think of any way to defend himself, but nothing came. It looked like he was certainly doomed.


	44. New Phase 44

New Phase 44

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

Kira's predicament was equal to that of a wounded and cornered animal. The cluster of missiles was only seconds away from blasting him. However at that moment, he felt a sudden surge of clarity, every one of his senses increased sharply. He fired his thrusters, sending him backwards at an angle. Engaging the multi-lock function, he locked on the lead missiles and fired. His attack was accurate, as each of the targets was destroyed. Those missiles that weren't hit were either caught in the blast radius of those that were and detonated prematurely or were thrown off their trajectory and smashed into each other. The tables had been turned in the blink of an eye.

Although the missiles had been dealt with, the Raider and Calamity hadn't let up on their offense to any degree. The Calamity laid down a barrage. The Freedom blocked the shots, but it was almost too late. The Camality's Scylla then fired, nearly blowing away the Freedom's right arm entirely.

Clotho turned to Orga. "Idiot! We're not supposed to destroy it!"

Orga's tune hardly changed. "Then how about we just put some dents in it?" He began to unload the Todesblock on the Freedom.

On the Dominion's bridge, Natarle was taken aback by the failure of her tactics. Even with the careful pacing of the most rudimental of strategies, the target had escaped at the last possible moment. "Whoever that pilot is," she thought to herself, "he's something else."

Kira resumed his defensive tactics against the other two Gundams. The Raider, now in its mobile armor mode, swooped in and peppered the Freedom with cannon fire. It followed with a strike with its talon-like claws, nearly tearing away the Freedom's shield. The Calamity was now closer, but couldn't acquire any clear shot with the Raider flying around back and forth.

"Clotho, move it!" Orga snarled, "Get out of my way!"

"Shut up!"

Not too far away, Athrun saw his friend's situation. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Kira!" He couldn't waste anymore time with his present duel. Pulling out the Justice's twin-bladed beam saber, he ignited both blades and spun the weapon like a baton. He easily cut apart the Forbidden's Nidhogger scythe and inflicted some damage to its weaponry backpack. Launching his flightpack once again, Athrun hit the Forbidden with a second surprise attack and knocked it back. He then quickly hurried to aid Kira before the Forbidden could recover.

As Kira held back the Raider, the Calamity at last had a clear shot. With one hit to the Freedom's unprotected back, it would all be over. Orga powered up the Scylla again and fired. The sapphire and crimson beam sped directly towards its target. Abruptly the Justice dove in the path, holding its shield up high. The beam collided with the shield, creating a stand-off of attack and defense. Athrun accelerated the Justice as much as it could handle and pressed forward against the flow of the energy blast. To counter, Orga tried to increase the Scylla's output, but that took a heavy toll on the Calamity's power supply. Athrun pushed back and started to refract the beam. Several tense moments later, there was an overload, resulting in an explosion. Both Gundams were thrown back, with the Calamity receiving the more damage. The Scylla was rendered all but inoperable, but the Justice took some stress damage to its left arm. Thankfully the shield had held up.

"Athrun!" Kira brought the Freedom next to the Justice. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." Athrun answered. 

From her seat, Natarle watched in awe at the strength of the mobile suits she'd been tasked to capture. She never imagined that they would have this much power.

"Wow, that was close!" Azrael shouted excitedly. He turned to Natarle. "Come on, you can't stop firing now."

Natarle was nearly appalled by Azrael's commentary. He clearly didn't understand how serious the situation was becoming. "At this range, we'd hit our own machines."

"They have TP armor, they can handle it."

Natarle shuddered. She remembered back when she was still with the Archangel on Earth and said the same thing when the Strike was fighting. Her ordered attack during that battle had left the mobile suit in a dangerous position.

"Captain, the Archangel has recovered!"

Natarle looked back out to see her former ship was now maneuvering to reengage. Apparently the ambush hadn't been enough to cripple the ship.

Back inside Mendel's port, the Eternal was anchored in place. As the crew hurried to finish preparations, Waltfeld and Lacus saw both the Strike and Buster zoom past them quickly.

Waltfeld picked up the comlink. "Hey kid, where are you going?"

Dearka's face appeared on the monitor. "He says that ZAFT is nearby." He shrugged, "I don't have a clue how he thinks he knows."

Waltfeld and Lacus both stiffened. They had expected that ZAFT would eventually find the Eternal, but not this quickly.

"There's another port like this one on the other side of the colony, right?" Waltfeld asked.

"Affirmative." Dearka answered, "We're checking it out just in case. Over and out."

The screen then went black. If things were as they seemed to be going, there was more trouble on the way. They now faced attack from both sides against enemies who wanted to wipe them out completely.

"Please hurry with the launch, Commander." Lacus said, "As long as we stay here, it won't do any good whatsoever."

"Right away." Waltfeld turned to his right, "DaCosta, bring engines to maximum and ready all weapons!"

Meanwhile, on the opposite harbor of Mendel, a trio of mobile suits entered the landscape and began to conduct intelligence gathering. Leading was Rau's silver GuAIZ, with Yzak and Shiho taking up the rear with the Duel and CGUE DEEP Arms. Yzak merely grunted as they did something he thought was pointless. Shiho meanwhile actually enjoyed the look around. It was a rare joy to see beauty in a war as horrible as this was. Rau suddenly smiled as he sensed Mu approaching, alerting the latter's spatial senses.

In their minds, they both said, "He's here!" Suddenly, both groups caught sight of each other and were identified.

Yzak immediately recognized both the Strike and Buster. Dearka managed to identify the Duel, but the other two suits were unknown to him. They opened fire almost immediately, with Yzak and Shiho attacking the Buster while the Launcher Strike and GuAIZ attacked each other. All immediate shots missed, as Mu opened up with the anti-ship shoulder vulcan, knowing the hyper impulse cannon would be useless at close range.

Rau responded with a beam rifle shot. "I see…so you're the one piloting that machine now…MU LA FLAGA!" Rau shouted to himself as he continued to let loose shot after shot from his beam rifle.

Dodging each with grace, the Launcher Strike opened up with the hyper impulse cannon. "A new model? This might not be the best equipment," Mu said in frustration.

Back outside, the two-on-two fight between the Freedom and Justice and Raider and Calamity raged on. Both sides were stalemated for the moment. But then a new object was detected. Shani was storming in and firing the Forbidden's Hresyelgr plasma cannon wildly. The deadly beams arced in around, even narrowly missing the Raider and Calamity. All four Gundams spread out to evade the ruthless onslaught.

"Shani, stop!" Orga yelled.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" Clotho shouted.

Shani's answer was only an animalistic scream and a further barrage.

The Justice spun back and forth to dodge the incoming beams. "This guy's gone nuts!" Athrun thought. A loose cannon like that would only make the battle more dangerous.

As the Silver Astray continued to defend itself against a Strike Dagger hammering at him with its beam saber, Michael began to feel more aggressive. Then, parrying with one hand, he slammed the tip of his shield full-force into the cockpit of the enemy suit. Going dead almost instantly, the Strike Dagger's collapsed cockpit area had the gory remains of its pilot splattered all over it. Looking at it, Michael didn't feel disgusted or strange...almost normal actually. As he wondered if that AXIS OS was beginning to affect him, the Scorpio came around from behind and swung his axe down hard. Raising his beam saber high, the blow was blocked while Michael swung his beam rifle hard into the Scorpio's head, throwing Gren off balance with its impact.

At that moment, Asagi had finally come close to getting the Kusanagi free from the cable that had snared it. Her beam saber melted through the last bundle and the cable snapped back.

"Sorry that took so long!" she shouted.

With the ship now free, Cagalli quickly orders to the crew. "Bring engines to maximum thrust!"

As the ship's engines roared back to life, Kisaka glared at the nearby Schwarzkopf. "Ready Gottfrieds One and Two, target the Agamemnon-class!"

The remaining M1 Astrays were sent out, with Mayura and Juri linking up with Asagi. The trio led the charge against a new wave of Strike Daggers.

While Shiho kept up her heavy fire to keep the Buster occupied, Yzak drew one of his beam sabers and made a vertical slice at the Buster, not knowing Dearka was still piloting it. "Bastard! How dare you use Dearka's machine!"

Thankfully, Dearka managed to dodge the slice, but knew that Shiho's continuous fire needed to be stopped. One of those beams came close to severing his arm. While dodging another slice from Yzak, Dearka docked together his weapons in the beam shotgun configuration and sprayed a burst at the arms and upper torso of the CGUE DEEP Arms, if only to try and drive it back.

Shiho skillfully dodged the shot, and drew her laser sword to attack the Buster with melee. Making her downward slash, she was surprised when Dearka dodged and fired another blast with the beam shotgun. This time, it struck true and blew off both her arms from the elbow down. Knowing she'd be useless in this condition, she retreated for the harbor and began to make her way back to the Vesalius for emergency repairs.

Meanwhile, the Launcher Strike continued to fire another volley of 120mm shells from its vulcan cannon towards the GuAIZ, which was proving itself to be more agile than the shells it was running from. "What are the odds of you and I meeting again in this place?" Rau shouted to his enemy over an open comlink. Mu merely shouted out Rau's name and kept on the attack. The GuAIZ's beam claws were activated and made a slash towards the Launcher Strike. Mu dodged them with a horizontal barrel roll, but Rau merely grinned. "It was meant to be, Mu. I'm glad."

The Kusanagi and Schwarzkopf neared one another, both ships having all weapons primed.

"Captain Rojas, the Izumo-class is at Distance 20, Orange 15, Alpha."

"Lay down at barrage!" Rojas barked, "We're still outside the range of their weapons." However, he didn't realize that he was very wrong about his enemy's capabilities.

On the Kusanagi's bridge, gunnery crew locked on to the Agamemnon-class. "We're ready for your order, Colonel."

"Fire Gottfrieds one and two!"

Four green beams of energy shot forth from their cannons and flew with near deadly accuracy. The Schwarzkopf was hit with grazing fire, but it was enough to get Rojas' attention. Damage reports instantly came flooding in.

"Captain, sections twenty-four through thirty have been hit!"

"The hull's been compromised on our starboard side!"

"Engine output is decreasing rapidly!"

Rojas couldn't understand. How could have he made such a miscalculation?

Natarle saw the damage the ally ship had taken and grimaced. The Dominion also now was taking a pounding from the Archangel's guns, and the primary targets were on the offensive. For what she had hoped to make a quick and overwhelming assault was turning into a drawn out battle, one where they were starting to lose.

"Recall all mobile suits! We're temporarily falling back! Fire the signal flare!"

Azrael stood up. "What?"

"We're at the disadvantage for the moment."

"But we had them cornered." Azrael whined.

Natarle huffed. "The energy levels of your four machines are reaching dangerously low levels! If we don't retreat for now, we'll be the ones dead!"

"So this is something the old limerick about running away to fight again later?"

"Exactly, unless you're eager to meet your maker."

Just then, the Dominion rocked heavily from the impact of a duo of missiles.

"We're pulling out!" Natarle shouted to her troops, "Head ten to starboard. We're leaving this battle zone. Contact the Schwarzkopf and have them follow behind."

From the hull of the Dominion, a set of purple, blue, and green flares erupted out and lit up the surrounding darkness. Clotho and Orga immeadatily knew they had to withdraw, as much as they hated to. Shani, however, wasn't able to follow orders have quit. He kept up his attacks until the Calamity literally placed its between the Forbidden and their targets.

"Shani, we have to retreat for now!"

"But, those guys…!" Shani growled.

"We have to!" Orga shouted, "If we don't, they'll punish us worse than usual!"

Shani then shuddered, fears of the negative reinforcement overcoming him.

At the same time, the Silver Astray and Scorpio's duel was cut short by the order to retreat. As the remainder of the Schwarzkopf's mobile suits fell back, the Scorpio did the same to rejoin its sibling units.

At the sight of the fleeing enemies, Michael was suddenly filled a sense of bravado he'd never felt before. "Yeah, keep running! I'll just shoot you in the ass!" Abruptly he wondered where that sort of attitude came from. He had never behaved like that before. He then felt a mild throbbing sensation inside his head. He powered down the AXIS and withdrew back with the others to the Kusanagi.

On the Archangel, Murrue watched as the enemy force turned away. She sighed in relief. Even when retreating, Natarle executed her commands with great precision. She was an enemy who knew she had beaten for the time being. But she would soon be back to resume the attack.

The Freedom and the Justice slowly backed away to Mendel. There was now a great deal on Kira's mind. The face that Natarle was now an enemy was one thing, but there was something else.

"Athrun, those guys."

"What is it?"

"I can't say why, but something tells me that they aren't exactly Naturals."

"But they obviously can't be Coordinators."

"I know, they're something else."

Back on the Archangel, Murrue contacted the Eternal to discuss any plans for a counterattack.

"Hey, have you heard anything from La Flaga or Elsman?" Waltfeld asked.

Murrue was shocked. "What do you mean?"

The Launcher Strike and GuAIZ continued to let loose attacks on each other, whether they be Vulcan cannon shells or plasma blasts. Then, Mu fired another shot from the hyper impulse cannon just to see Rau dodge it with grace. "Ha, you're pretty good in that suit." Rau merely responded with a pair of beam rifle shots. Attempting to hit him again, Mu saw the GuAIZ dodge another shot from the hyper impulse cannon. "Bastard! Today's the day you die!" Switching to the gun launchers, Mu fired off a pair of missiles that were meant to blow off the legs of the GuAIZ. Instead, they just plowed into the ground as it descended and then ascended.

"You stinking Natural!" Yzak screamed out in rage as he made another slash towards the Buster. Now no longer content with avenging Dearka, that pilot had almost killed Shiho, the only girl who he could, just maybe… Dearka merely grunted in frustration at Yzak's state. "I'll make you pay for this!" Instead of making another slash, Yzak let loose a shot from his railgun and fired five missiles from the pod in the Buster's direction. Firing a shot from the gun launcher removed the missiles from the equation.

"Yzak, stop! It's me!"

Suddenly releasing his on his controls, Yzak stopped dead in his tracks. "D-Dearka?"

All three ships hurried to try and establish communications with the missing Strike and Buster. But no matter what they tried, no clear signals could be found.

"I'll go and look for them." Kira suddenly said, "Everyone else can re-supply and make any repairs."

"Kira, the Justice is just fine as well. I'll go with you." Athrun said.

"No, the enemy can return anytime and we'll need all available mobile suits."

"I agree with Kira." Cade said, bringing the Panzer next to the Justice, "He's more than capable of conducting a solo search. The rest of us can guard this position."

"You sure about this, Kira?"

"No worries, Athrun, I won't do anything stupid." With that, the Freedom streaked away and disappeared into the colony's interior.

The colony doors opened as the Freedom entered the scorned battlefield of Mendel, Kira surveying the desolate surroundings.

Meanwhile, the Duel and Buster remained aloft in the air above the ground; Yzak quite shocked at seeing Dearka alive and well. "But, Dearka…is it really you in there?" he said questionably with a hint of tension.

"Yeah, it's me." Dearka said sadly to his former ally.

"Why the hell are you fighting alongside the Strike? What the hell is going on here" Yzak said without holding back his anger and contempt for the suit that gave him that scar and killed Nicol.

Dearka tensed as he saw the Duel assume a fighting position again as Yzak spoke again in confusion. "I mean, I'm really glad that you're alive, but man, I can't forgive you if this is what it looks like!" Wondering what to do about the situation, Dearka suddenly heard Kira over the communications line.

Yzak then saw the Freedom approaching in surprise, recalling what the suit did to him during the invasion of Alaska. "But that's…" Letting his anger get the best of him again, Yzak prepared to fight the Freedom just as Kira was ready to fight him when the Buster moved in-between the two suits, Dearka saying in no uncertain terms to stop.

Turning to the Freedom, Dearka said to Kira calmly, "Please, just let me handle this, okay?"

"Are you sure, Dearka?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, but please be careful, remember what happened with me and Athrun." Kira then added, "Listen, Athrun, Cade, and the others have pulled back for now, but the Earth Forces will likely attack again soon."

Yzak was shocked by this information. So Cade was still alive as well? And what was Athrun of all people doing here?

Then, the Freedom took off to find Mu and the Strike, while Dearka decided to find a way out of this mess. Opening his cockpit hatch as a sign of trust, he said to Yzak over the COM, "Let's lower our weapons and talk."

Meanwhile, the Launcher Strike and GuAIZ moved in for melee combat, with Rau slashing with his beam claws and Mu grappling onto the shield. Both growled with fury at the other. "If it's my fate to be shot down by you, I thought this place would be…appropriate." Then, the GuAIZ kicked away the Launcher Strike in shock. "But it doesn't look like there's any chance of that happening. After all, how can the child ever hope to defeat the parent!?"

Suddenly hearing those words, Mu was confused as hell as he detached the Launcher Strike equipment and pulled out both Armor Schneider knives. Retaliating, Rau fired both of his arrestors and watched as they slashed off the right arm and stabbed the Strike in the lower torso. The cockpit exploded and sent a piece of shrapnel into Mu's abdomen as he screamed in pain. Suddenly, the Strike crashed into the ground while Mu was in pain over his wound.

Gloating, Rau said to his defeated opponent, "It appears that destiny is firmly on my side." Suddenly, his senses alerted him to the Freedom who fired a shot from his plasma beam cannons and blew off the arm holding the GuAIZ's beam rifle. A shot from the beam rifle blew off the GuAIZ's head, and Kira quickly sped past with a beam saber deployed and slicing off both legs above the knees. The GuAIZ fell from the air and smashed into the ground. Rau seeing everything no longer working in his favor left his ruined suit and ran towards a complex in the distance.

"Just follow me!" he laughed, "I'll personally show what the hands of fate can produce!"

Mu was confused by Le Creuset's banter. But that didn't matter to him right now. Ignoring the pain, he hastily patched his wound and retrieved his sidearm. Wasting no time, he chased after his foe.

"Mu, wait!" Kira yelled, but it was no use. Setting the Freedom next to the Strike, he exited the cockpit. He then drew his own sidearm and looked at it hesitatingly. He knew how to use it, but knew he wasn't a great shot. However, he couldn't just stand around and hope for the best. He hurried to catch up with Mu.

Not far away, both the Buster and Duel faced each other after they had landed and their respective pilot had stepped out. Dearka's mind was racing, wondering how he was going to explain everything to Yzak. But before he could start, Yzak immeadatily drew his sidearm and aimed it. Dearka tensed up seeing this.

"You honestly think I'd be naïve enough to just talk to an enemy?" Yzak sneered.

Dearka knew this wasn't going to go smoothly. But he did understand Yzak's perspective. "So I'm now your enemy just like that?" he asked.

"The only person I'm seeing is an enemy and a traitor."

Dearka stiffened. "I didn't make the choice to become your enemy, Yzak. And I haven't betrayed the PLANTs in any way."

"Then what is it? Why are you fighting alongside the Strike?"

Dearka paused before he answered. "I cannot agree with ZAFT's methods anymore. Not if it is only about killing Naturals."

Yzak was bewildered by Dearka's behavior. He kept his weapon aimed.

Meanwhile back inside the harbor, all available hands worked to make repairs to the Archangel. As the task was being completed, the Kusanagi and its forces kept watch to see any new developments.

"Colonel," a controller aboard the Kusanagi said, "Asagi is coming back in."

A lone M1 Astray entered the harbor and hurried over to the trio of ships.

"There are three Nazca-class ships waiting by the other harbor." Asagi reported.

Hearing this, Waltfeld grimaced. "They mean business then. But whose unit are they?"

"It's Rau Le Creuset." Murrue said over the communication line, "That's why Mu took off like that." Seeing the confused looks on the other commanding officers, she elaborated further. "Somehow, Mu just knows whenever Le Creuset is nearby. It's like he can sense his presence."

Simultaneously, hidden back inside the nearby debris field, the Dominion and Schwarzkopf prepared for their next move. The Schwarzkopf itself was undergoing hastily repair work, but it was promised to be ready for whatever decision was made.

On the Dominion, Natarle was shocked by Azrael's insistence to attack as soon as possible.

"That's too risky." She said, "In this sort of situation, we really ought to either call in reinforcements or pull out all together."

Azrael narrowed his eyes. "That attitude is annoying. If we hesitate, they'll beat us to the prize." He pointed to the three ZAFT warships on a monitor. "We cannot allow that. But don't worry, after a little more of the treatment, those four will be ready, and they will get the job done this time."

Back inside the facility, Kira slowly crept through the shadowy corridors, listening. The sound of a sudden gunshot reverberating got his attention and he leapt out and ran across an open area before ducking behind another piece of cover. Above him, he could see Mu crouched back behind a corner.

"Do you know what this place is, Mu?" Le Creuset's call echoed.

"Why would I, you psycho?" Mu replied. He then squeezed off two shots. He dove out, running to a column.

"It's such a tragedy that you don't know!" Le Creuset said.

"Mu!" Jumping from his hiding spot, Kira shot at the ZAFT commander, forcing him to sneak back.

"Kira, don't!" Mu cautioned.

Le Creuset was then stunned. Is this youth was Kira Yamato? This made for an interesting twist. "The prodigal son returns!" he called out.

Hearing this, Kira was confused. He couldn't think about that at the moment. He looked out to see the coast was clear and rushed over to where Mu was hunkered down. He immeadatily saw the wound on his senior. "Mu, you're hurt."

"It's nothing." Mu lied, "Listen, this is our chance to get this guy once and for all. Now follow me and keep close."

The duo then slowly moved out, checking every corner and hallway for any sign of Le Creuset. They knew he was close, but where?

"This is where it all began, Kira Yamato!" Le Creuset called out again, "This place is where you and I were born!"

Kira stiffened. "What's he talking?"

Mu glanced back over his shoulder. "Don't listen to anything he says. He's trying to play mind games with us."

They saw a door with a sign reading "HUMAN GENE MANIPULATION LAB" posted above it. Pressing the switch, it slid open and they ventured inside. They moved down a dark hallway before coming into lab's interior. All around them they found large dark cylinders lined in rows. What was eeriest about them was that they power sources were fully functioning. But why would that be if the colony had been abandoned years ago?

Moving across the catwalk, they found an even more disturbing find. In front of them was a cluster of glass tubes, each containing a dead human fetus. All of them were underdeveloped and malformed.

"What the hell is this place?" Mu muttered.

"Does any of this bring back memories, my dear Kira?" Le Creuset mocked.

Mu twisted to the side and saw movement inside a room to the left. He rushed inside, firing his weapon. He then saw a figure and a muzzle flash. The bullet tore into his arm, the pain forcing him to drop his gun.

"Mu!" Kira ran in, grabbed his companion and shoved him behind a sofa. He then cowered behind it as well.

Le Creuset finally emerged from the shadows and walked towards his two enemies. "I won't kill just yet, not after all the trouble I went through to bring you here."

"Cut the crap, you maniac!" Mu growled through clenched teeth, "We're not playing your game!"

Le Creuset remained nonchalant. "I'll give both the full story before I finish you off." He then produced a pair of objects in his free hand and flung the first.

It clattered to the floor and slid to a stop next to Kira. Glancing over to it, he was shocked by what he saw. It was another copy of the photo Cagalli had shown him. There was no mistaking the woman in the picture.

"And this should interest you, Mu." Le Creuset tossed the second object, a photo album.

The album fell open as it landed, scattering the photo it contained. One fluttered to the middle and it quickly caught Mu's attention. The photo was of a man carrying a small boy atop his shoulders.

"That's me." He gasped, "That's me and my dad. But why is…how…?"

Le Creuset smile was cruel and he laughed in wicked delight. "I'd like to tell you both a little story." He grinned, "One of the ultimate extents of mankind's insatiable desires, and of the crazed fools who followed their insane dreams all in the name of progress."


	45. New Phase 45

New Phase 45

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

Rau swept his hand, gesturing to the laboratory around them. "This place is like a forbidden temple." He mused, "It's the remnants of the dreams of fools thought they were gods." He then looked straight into Kira's eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that the people you called mother and father were in fact your birth parents?"

Kira shuddered. Yes, there had been times when he thought along those lines, but he always concluded that it was because his parents had been Naturals.

"If you had truly known," Rau continued, "then perhaps you would've turned out different. You wouldn't have been so normal, without a trace of your tainted past." He paused, "Even when Athrun first mentioned your name, it hadn't dawn on me that you may very well be the one. I had heard that both twins died, as along with your real father, Dr. Ulen Hibiki, you were at the top of Blue Cosmos' hit list."

"What?" Kira whispered.

"But you've survived, grown up, and plunged into this war, and still you are alive." Rau said, "Now why do you think that is? Seeing you now, even I'm convinced that those fools were on to something. Perhaps their dream wasn't so farfetched."

Kira's body shook more and more and raised his gun at Rau's head and thumbed back the hammer.. "I'm what?" he demanded, "What is it you think I am?"

Mu grunted in pain from his wound as he saw the words of that psychopath get into Kira's head.

"You are humanity's dream." Rau sneered, "Kira Yamato, you are the Ultimate Coordinator."

Kira froze, wondering what that statement meant.

"It was Dr. Hibiki who created the artificial womb, in the pursuit of that dream. Out of all the specimens, you were the only one to survive. A great many of your siblings had to be sacrificed along the way. All but one prototype ended up in Hell, and that sole surviving prototype was a failure in itself!" Rau said harshly to Kira.

It was then Kira was so overcome by shock that he dropped his gun. He trembled as he looked to the side and stared at the glass containers. If what Le Creuset said was true, then that meant that all the dead fetuses were his unborn brothers and sisters. The though made him feel sick. He slumped back slightly, utterly shocked at this outpouring of truth and realizing that all of his life had been a lie...all of it!

As Rau fired another round, Mu leaped out to pull Kira down to the ground. Quickly standing back up, Mu fired two rounds at Rau, who quickly retreated into an empty corridor. Continuing to fire, Mu grabbed Kira and the two began walking down a set of stairs. He paused to reload and looked to Kira, easily seeing the horror and disturbed look in the youth's eyes. "Come on kid; don't take his nonsense serious even for one second. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Back at the harbor, repair work on the Archangel was completed. Now everyone stood around anxiously. They waited for the Dominion and Schwarzkopf to make another move or for any word on the missing members of their taskforce.

"There are three Nazca-class vessels behind us?" Mayura asked, "What are we suppose to do?" She had a valid question, as the option of retreating would be hindered by the ZAFT presence.

"We have enough problems as it stands." Juri said, "It'll be difficult fighting those mobile suits from the Dominion with only M1s."

"Uh, Juri," Asagi replied, "I think it's going to be more than just difficult."

As he listened, Michael adjusted the specs on the AXIS. It was true that the system was improving his abilities, but he felt that he had to increase the settings. If at all possible, he might be able to overpower the enemy machines in the next engagement.

Just then, the Panzer came next to the Silver Astray. "Michael." Cade's voice spoke.

Michael ceased his work and opened the channel. "Yes, what is it?"

Cade wore a somber expression on his face. "This next time, that ship, the Dominion, is my number one priority target."

"Cade?"

"Azrael is on that ship." Cade narrowed his eyes, "And all I need is one clear shot at its bridge." He swore that he'd take revenge for the deaths of his parents. The leader of Blue Cosmos was going to pay in blood.

Meanwhile, Athrun felt the most anxious of everyone. He thought that Kira would've at least contacted them by now. He grew more nervous until he almost couldn't take it. "I'm going to go looking for them." He started to grip the controls when Lacus contacted him.

"I cannot permit that." She said, "Please remain on standby for the time being."

"Lacus," Athrun answered, "we're facing a situation with three of our troops and mobile suits missing."

"That is the very reason you must stay here." She replied, "We cannot afford to reduce our numbers any further. The ZAFT forces are nearby and we don't know when the Earth Forces can attack again. No matter what, we must press on." She paused before continuing. "Even if Kira, Dearka, and Commander La Flaga don't make it back."

Athrun felt powerless. Uncertainty hung over him. He could only hope that everyone would return safely.

Down in a deeper level of the lab, Mu and Kira hid and waited. Mu's injuries were starting to severely bother him. His adrenaline rush numbed most of the pain, but he knew he needed to get medical attention. But before that, he had to kill Rau. The two entered a room filled with bottles and vials of medical supplies and medication, taking cover behind a lab table.

Out of the surrounding dimness, the sound of descending footsteps echoed. Mu peered out to see a shape proceeding down the staircase. Rau reloaded and twisted his head, searching for his adversaries.

"' My fellow humans, I'm now revealing a secret I have kept from all.'" He called out, "'I did not come into the world through natural birth. My genes were artificially operated on during the early embryonic stage.'" He stopped. "Those were the words of George Glenn, humanity's very first Coordinator." He pressed a button and a series of lights came on, illuminating a medicine cabinet of sorts. "Little did he realize what chaos was to follow after his announcement. He set into motion a wave of avarice unlike any before. So many parents wanted their dream children, choosing traits that fulfilled their own desires. It was as they were special ordering of some catalog." He sneered in disgust. "People paid a great price for their dream, but not everything goes as planned. Babies that weren't miscarried were born with traits different than what their parents wanted. Of course, no one wants to see their dream destroyed, and that is what drove them onward!"

Rau now reached the bottom of the stairs. He knew his foes were close. "That is where Dr. Hibiki came in. He found that the most uncontrollable variable was in fact the human female's womb. So he set to create an artificial womb that he and his follow researchers had total control over. After many setbacks, he found he was running short of specimens. That's around the time he learned that his wife was carrying twins, so what did he do? He harvested one of her embryos and used it for his own goals! By some miracle, it survived the process. Kira Yamato, you were that child!"

Kira was mortified and Mu had enough. He couldn't stand seeing the kid in this shell-shocked state.

"Shut up!!" he screamed, diving out and firing wildly.

Rau dodged every shot. "They thirsted for knowledge! They sought to fulfill their desires! And ultimately, they forgot why they were doing it! Even when they proclaimed their reverence for human life, they began toying with it, and then they began destroying it!" He roared, "No matter what knowledge humans obtain, they never learn anything! They still have envy, hate, and resentment!" Rau continued to rant as his shot began destroying monitors and vials of medicine. "If that's what they truly desire, why don't they simply exterminate each other!?"

"What give you the right to sound so superior!?" Mu retaliated in anger, opening fire again in Rau's direction. The last bullet passed right through Rau's ear, making him far angrier as he fired more shots.

As the clip slid out of Rau's empty pistol, he screamed with a twisted smile, "In all the universe, I am the only one who's earned that right! I have the right to judge humanity! My own birth gives me that!" His demeanor turned even more demented. "I am he, that arrogant fool...who thought he could thwart Death itself with his money. Al Da Flaga, your father…but I am merely that man's defective clone!"

Mu spat at the raving man. "Cut the crap, you crackpot! You don't really expect us to believe that?"

Rau then became silent and still. "Very well, I'll show you the truth." He then slipped off his mask to reveal a horrible sight. Rau let all present take a good hard look at his face, sweating profusely and the eyes full of pain and pure psychopathic hatred. "I'm surprised you don't remember. We've met once before, Mu. Long, long ago before we ever met on the battlefield..."

The past changed to a more civilized tone, as a younger Mu saw someone approach from behind and had no idea that it would turn out to be his greatest enemy. Then he recalled another event with the same child as he accidentally eavesdropped on his father and another individual. He never forgot his father's words.

"_But are you sure that's me? Oh, well. He will be my successor, in any case. Why should that woman's child be my heir? Make sure you keep a close eye on him and educate him well. Whatever you do, don't make him into another weakling." _

Mu was dumbfounded. The man before him, his arch enemy, had the exact same face as his father's.

Rau palmed his signature mask. "The pain I suffer is the price I am forced to pay for being a physical prodigy." He sneered. "That man's raw genetic material was vintage and there were…complications." He then placed his mask back on his face. "When I was a child I hadn't known the reason why I had been abandoned, until I did my own research. During the process, my telomeres were shortened thanks an unforeseen side effect. When that man learned of it, I was labeled a weakling and cast aside like a piece of trash. When I saw just how ugly human greed was, I did something about it. "

Mu's eyes went wide with shock. Now, the past changed again to a tone of death as the screams of humanity trapped inside a burning mansion emerged, while the twisted laughter of vengeance reverberated in its background.

_Servants scrambled in vain to at least try something. "The master and his wife are still in there!" _

_Mu struggled against the restraining arms of his tutor as he tried to break free. "Dad! Mom!" He cried he watched the inferno engulf his home and take his parents._

"Bastard, that was you?!" he raised his gun once more.

Back within the debris field just outside of Mendel's perimeter, the Dominion made final preparations for reengagement. However Natarle was still nervous about the situation. The nearby Nazca-class ships had yet to make a move, and that worried her the most.

"We'll be at a disadvantage if we make the first move." She said. "I cannot guarantee success."

"It's easy to say something is impossible," Azrael replied, "it's another to actually make it happen. That's how it is in the business world."

"This is war." Natarle sharply countered, "Failure means death."

"The stakes are the same in the business world." The Blue Cosmos leader then cocked a smug grin. "Is it you're someone who'll only fight battles you know you can win?"

Natarle clenched her fists, but didn't say anything.

Azrael took notice. "That's fine by me. I mean, no one wants to waste anything on a lost cause. But we can't keep sitting here forever, can we? Not if we want the prize."

Down in the hanger, the four Extendeds were almost being to move out. Each took a vial of Gamma Glipheptin that was required. However, when no one was looking, Gren sneaked another vial. He wanted to defeat that silver mobile suit more than anything, and the extra drugs would give an added boost.

"You think we'll be in trouble again if we fail?" Shani asked.

"Probably," Clotho answered, "since that guy only wants us to make him look good."

"No matter," Orga smirked, "As long as we get to pummel those two machines."

It wasn't long before all four Gundams were prepped and ready to attack once more. As they took point, the remaining Strike Daggers from the Schwarzkopf followed close behind.

On the Archangel's bridge, Sai's console flashed red. "Captain, they're coming back!"

Dread hit hard for everyone. With a great deal of their mobile suit forces missing, it wouldn't be easy to fight on equal footing.

"The Dominion is closing in." Miriallia reported, "Distance 50, Green, Bravo."

"The Agamemnon-class is right behind it."

"All hands, level one battle stations!" Murrue commanded, "Prepare to move out!"

On the other side of Mendel, the ZAFT forces were plunged into confusion. Shiho had made a report upon her return, but there had been no contact with the Commander or Yzak.

"Captain Ades, the Earth Forces ships are reengaging the rogue vessels again!" a controller shouted.

Ades cursed under his breath. "Where is the Commander?" he muttered, "What could be happening inside that colony?"

Within the laboratory, Rau continued his venomous tale. "I also learned that I'm not the only one, there are others."

Mu cringed at this. There were more freaks like Rau?

"You've already met one. You should've crossed paths with him at JOSH-A."

Mu wondered what that meant, until a memory flashed in his mind. It was of another man who gave him a strange vibe. The same one he'd met at the inquiry. "You mean that Simon Parallax guy?" He then recalled the unusual mobile suit he fought at Orb. That time also he felt the same presence. Did that mean that Parallax was piloting that thing?

"Yes, he is, in a sense, a bother of mine. We share the similar genetics, but he is different. He is a pure, unaltered Natural clone and he doesn't suffer what I endure. Our physical difference is a simple matter of some cosmetic surgery to sculpt him a new face and altered eye color. It was him that provided the information that allowed ZAFT to attack the very heart of JOSH-A."

Mu couldn't believe it. There had been a double agent that had infiltrated the center of Alliance command. However there was another fact that troubled him. "But he should've known about the Cyclops."

Rau nodded. "He did, and he informed me of it. I just didn't share it with the rest of the ZAFT superiors."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"We've been working behind the curtain for someone else since the start of this war. However, what they don't realize is that they are _my _pawns in _my _game." Rau now slipped his mask back onto his face. "My goal is the total annihilation of humanity as a whole, both Natural and Coordinator alike!" He raised his arms dramatically. "The final door is about to open, and I'm the one opening it! Then the world that we know will come to an end, this world of insatiable desires will end!" Rau said as he began approaching Mu's position behind the corner while Mu himself continued to breathe heavily.

Kira looked over at a piece of debris and an idea formulated in his head.

"And then the conceited fools who struggle with it will finally have their wish come true!" Rau shouted maniacally as he raised his gun in Mu's direction, thumbing back the hammer.

"No, it won't happen!" Kira yelled as he picked up the weapon and came running at Rau, the latter firing multiple shot as Kira declared, "I won't let you!"

Rau emptied his clip, but no shot even came near Kira. "Ha! Do you think you can change what's going to happen!? Nobody can do anything about it! For the world full of hatred is engulfing the universe!" He suddenly ran off in pain, while Mu attempted to catch up.

However, due to his loss of blood, he stumbled and fell back down. Kira rushed over to him.

"We need to get out of here. Can you stand?"

Mu nodded, but needed help to get back up. Before leaving, Kira scooped up the entire collection of photos. The pair then slowly made their way outside and back to their Gundams.

Back inside Mendel's center, Dearka slowly explained some of the recent transgressions involved with his semi-defection. He was tense, what with Yzak still aiming his gun. He liked to believe that he wouldn't pull the trigger, but it was a dicey situation.

"So Commander Walfeld has joined Lacus Clyne?" Yzak asked, "And the same goes for Athrun and Cade?"

Dearka nodded.

"But why?" Yzak demanded, "What justifies this treason?"

"I've learned some things." Dearka explained, "The Freedom's pilot is the same guy who piloted the Strike. He's a Coordinator and it turns out that he and Athrun have been friends since they were kids."

Yzak was overcome with mixed thoughts. Now he understood Athrun's initial hesitation to battle the Strike earlier in the war. "What are you saying?"

Dearka sighed. "I'm not quite as devoted to the cause as the others, but at this point I simply can't go with ZAFT's methods, fighting as I'm ordered to." 

"Dearka, that's enough!"

"Think about it, what are even fighting for?" Dearka retorted, "Alaska, Panama, Orb, this war is getting worse by the day! And for what?"

Yzak couldn't come up with an answer. But what was Dearka going on about? It didn't make sense. Just then, the entire colony shook heavily.

"Yzak, are you there?" Le Creuset's voice came from Yzak's wrist comlink, "We're leaving at once." With that, the channel went silent.

Dearka turned his back and stepped back towards the Buster. "If you think I'm an enemy now, then go ahead and shoot me."

Yzak couldn't stand it. Surely someone had gotten into Dearka's head and filled it with strange ideas. "You're being deceived!"

Dearka paused and glimpsed over his shoulder. "I wonder which one of us is really being deceived. I don't have anything else to say, I'm now going. If I had a choice, I'd rather not fight you." He hurried to return to the Buster's cockpit and powered up his Gundam. He then took off, leaving Yzak behind, bewildered and alone.

As the Archangel and Kusanagi launched, Athrun took the lead, flanked by the Panzer and Silver Astray. "You all hang back and protect the ships."

"Roger that." Asagi replied.

The Justice, Panzer and Silver Astray rushed forward, ready to engage the closest enemies. Quickly the sinister quartet saw their adversaries.

"Hey, there they are." Orga smiled.

"That silver one." Gren sneered, "He's all mine." Opening his visor, he took out his extra vial and downed the contents fast. The extra intake of drugs started to have its effects on him almost immeadatily.

Charging forward, the two sides clashed. The Raider and Forbidden took on the Justice, while the Scorpio attacked the Silver Astray once more. The Panzer and Calamity opened fire on one another.

As she watched, Lucas wished that there was more her ship could do to support the forward units. Then she remembered another of the Eternal's special equipment. "Can we use the METEOR?"

DaCosta turned his head "Negative, the unit is still charging."

Lacus tensed, knowing that Athrun would have to just on the Justice itself.

On the Archangel, Murrue had to make a snap decision for the ship's next move. "We'll use the debris for cover. What about the Nazcas?"

"They still haven't moved." Sai answered.

"Captain, it's the Freedom!" Miriallia shouted, "No, it's everyone! They're coming back!"

Murrue was relieved until Kira opened a channel to the ship.

"We need help! Mu's been hurt badly!"

Murrue gasped when she saw the damaged Strike being pulled along by the Freedom.

On the other side of Mendel, Yzak had returned to the Vesalius' hanger. He quickly exited the Duel's cockpit and rushed over to Le Creuset's all but destroyed GuAIZ.

"Commander!" Looking inside, he only found an empty cockpit.

"Yzak!"

Turning around, he saw Shiho coming over to him. "Shiho, where's the Commander?"

"I don't know." She told him, "As soon as you got back, he just leapt out and took off without saying a word."

Flay was startled by the sound of the opening door. She stood back as Rau rushed in and over to his desk. By this time he was panting and letting out sharps groans of pain. Opening the drawer, he pulled out the bottle of pills and chocked down a handful. Flay cautiously approached the quivering man.

Rau slowly recovered enough to where his body had stopped shaking. He pressed down on the intercom. "Ades! Have our forces move out now! Send out every mobile suit we have, the same goes for the Heusinger and Helderton!"

"Commander?"

"Just do it!" Rau roared, "We didn't come out here to just sit back and watch! I'll be going out again as well, so have my CGUE ready!" With that command, he turned off the intercom. He let out a shuddering gasp and turned to Flay. "And I'll need your help too, my dear."

Flay took a step away, obviously frightened.

Rau didn't seem to notice, but if he did, he didn't care. He took out a familiar disk and held it out to Flay. "Please deliver this for me. If this key is brought to the Earth Forces, then this terrible war can come to an end."

Flay looked up, surprised. Slowly, she accepted the disk. She could only guess what sort of information it contained. "If I do this," she thought to herself, "the war will be over."

Rau then smiled. "Good, now let's get you ready." Taking her by the hand, he guided her down towards the hanger.

Minutes later, Flay was fitted with a spare spacesuit and led to an escape pod. The two ZAFT soldiers motioned for her to go inside and she did, strapping herself into the seat.

After the hatch was sealed, one of the soldiers looked to the other. "Any idea what the Commander has in mind?"

The second only shrugged. "Who knows, but he must have some plan for her."

The pair then left to resume their regular duties. As she sat alone, Flay clutched the disk in her hands. She kept telling herself that she just had to take it and pass it along to the Earth Forces. And then, the war would finally be over.

On the Dominon's bridge, a controller saw new objects come on the sensors. "The three Nazca-class ships are moving towards us!"

Natarle froze. Had the ZAFT forces waited for her group to engage the Archangel and its allies so that they could attack from the other side?

"They're hailing us!"

"What?" Natarle asked. This indeed was a move she never expected.

"Attention, Earth Forces." Rau's voice spoke, "Before we engage, I'd like to take this time to return a prisoner to you."

Both Natarle and Azrael exchanged confused looks. What was the enemy doing? What prisoner were they talking about?


	46. New Phase 46

New Phase 46

(written by ZGMF-X28A Nu-Liberty)

The Archangel and Dominion kept at their closely matched battle. Almost every move was countered and then any counter was met with yet another maneuver. Even the mobile suits of the respective ships had no clear advantage against one another.

Murrue gritted her teeth as she tried to think of something to try and deal a critical blow to Natarle and her ship. Of course, she did notice the other ship seemed to be lagging at the moment.

"Captain, the three Nazca-class ships are moving in!" Chandra called out.

Murrue and the other gasped. If the ZAFT forces were making their move now, there was the chance that the Archangel and the other ships would be boxed into a type of pincer attack with no way of escape.

On the Vesalius, Yzak waited for his turn to launch again. Shiho was in front of him, now piloting a spare GINN. As he sat, Yzak thought about what had happened with him and Dearka. What had Dearka meant when he said, "I wonder which one of us is really being deceived"? Was there something happening within the ranks of ZAFT that he just wasn't seeing? He had never worried about politics before; he had only focused on fighting and winning battles.

"Yzak? Yzak!"

Yzak was brought back to reality when he heard Shiho.

Her face appeared on the screen. "Yzak, is there something wrong?"

He hesitated. "No." he lied, "Nothing's wrong."

As she watched the Duel depart, Shiho thought that there in fact something bothering Yzak. But if there was, it had to wait until after the battle. But even then, could she get him to open up?

"Remember, we are to concentrate on only the Eternal, never mind the other ships." A controller reminded her.

Shiho took her place and launched into the battlefield.

After the last of the ZAFT mobile suits launched, Rau waited in his CGUE. He had taken the first step in his plan, now all he needed was to ensure that everything went the way he wanted. "Ades, once I depart, send out the pod."

"Yes, sir."

"Captain, we have multiple mobile suit contacts." Miriallia reported, "Verifying heat patterns." A wave of data flashed in front of her eyes. "There are twelve GINNs, one CGUE, and the Duel. Course Blue 22, Mark 18 Delta."

"The Nazca-class ships are rapidly closing! Distance 30, Orange 14, Mark 33 to 87 Charlie."

"They're focusing on the Eternal." Murrue whispered. She opened a channel to the other ship. "Commander Waltfeld!"

"Yes, we see them." Waltfeld answered, already recognizing the maneuver, "The Eternal and Kusanagi will head them off. Archangel, you continue dealing with the Dominion."

"Roger, what about the Panzer and M1S?" Murrue asked, "Should we redirect them?"

"Negative." Kisaka replied, "They're giving support to the Freedom and Justice against the Agamemnon-class and its forces."

"We'll make do with what we have." Waltfeld said. "Change our course to Yellow 17, Mark 25 Alpha, forward thrust at seventy percent."

"Yes, sir."

Simultaneously, the Kusanagi readied its armaments.

"Ready Gottfrieds One and Two!" Kisaka ordered, "Set targeting to the oncoming ZAFT vessels! Meanwhile, have all M1s move to intercept approaching enemy mobile suits." He turned to see Cagalli heading straight out of the bridge. "Cagalli!"

"I'm taking the Strike Rouge out." She said, "We need everything we've got if we hope to survive this." The door slid closed and she rushed towards the hanger.

The cannons on the Kusanagi emerged and were primed. The Eternal's weaponry fired, shots went streaking out into space, and three puffs of fire rose up around the enemy battleship. However, none of them hit. As the barrages were unleashed, a tiny object was jettisoned from the underside of the Vesalius. The lifepod tumbled and drifted roughly until it was stabilized. Flay whimpered and held the restraints tightly. This wasn't the first she had been adrift in outer space, but she still was overcome with fear.

The ZAFT forces closed in on the Eternal and Kusanagi. Mobile suits from the two sides prepared to engage one another. Technologically speaking, the M1 Astrays outclassed the GINNs, however what the machines lacked in being state of the art, their pilots made up with experience.

The Duel tried to swoop in, but a shot cut in front of it, forcing Yzak to stop. He instantly saw where the shot had come from. There was the Buster close by. A second shot came, forcing him to move back more. Yzak knew Dearka was missing on purpose, but it still angered him. He jetted off in another direction, away from the Buster.

Streaking away from the Kusanagi's hanger, Cagalli hurried to choose where her assistance was needed the most. The M1s were on equal ground with the GINNs, and the Justice and Freedom were too far away for her to reach them. The closest were the Panzer and Silver Astray. While they had some protection from the surrounding debris, she made up her mind to go and provide them support. Firing the Strike Rouge's thrusters, she rushed to reach them.

Back on the bridge of the Dominion, one of the controllers picked up a new object, different from anything else currently detected. It wasn't a mobile suit or odd piece of debris. But whatever it was, it had come from one of the ZAFT ships. Suddenly, the scanner finally deduced what the unknown object was.

"Captain, the Nazca-class has released a lifepod. It's broadcasting a distress signal."

Natarle was bewildered by the move. "What are they thinking, launching a pod like this without waiting for any sort of reply?"

Azrael smirked with enjoyment. "That's a vexing question. Do they want us to recover it, or perhaps destroy it?" he said, "If this is some kind of trap, it's an odd one. So what should we do?"

Natarle didn't answer, as her ship rocked from the impact of enemy fire from the Archangel. The lifepod had to wait for now.

Simultaneously, the Schwarzkopf and its mobile suits fought to bring down their selected targets. Cade let out something of a battle cry as he swung the gatling around. He let loose on the enemy mobile suits, tearing them apart with his main weapon blazing. He then switched to missiles and fired a volley. The projectiles blasted away chucks of debris and space rock, scattering fragments in a wide radius. A Strike Dagger charged in from the left, firing shot after shot at the Panzer. Cade backed away and flew off and into the debris field. The Strike Dagger pursued, narrowly avoiding collision with large debris. The pilot looked back and forth, but the Panzer wasn't anywhere in sight.

"W-where is he?" the pilot grumbled, unaware of the danger that was now behind him.

Cade lined up his targeting scope and locked on. He squeezed the trigger and one mortar one was launched. It corkscrewed and impacted the Earth Forces mobile suit right in the middle of its back. Upon detonation, the machine disappeared in an orange colored blast.

"Cade!"

The Panzer turned, its pilot spotting a familiar pink mobile suit. "Cagalli, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she said, "I'm giving you guys a hand!"

Cade was worried for a moment. It was true Cagalli had fought to rescue the Eternal, but this present battle was different. The enemy mobile suits were in closer quarters and a battleship was closing in. If she were to make one error, she could be killed.

"It's dangerous here!"

"It's dangerous everything!" she retorted, firing her beam rife. The green shots sent three Strike Daggers scattering. "I'm already here, so I'm staying!"

Cade knew nothing could persuade her otherwise. He might as well just let her fight as she saw fit.

"Where's Michael?"

Cade looked back and forth before spying the Silver Astray a distance away, locked in dangerous melee combat with the Scorpio.

Almost on the other side of the battlefield, the Freedom and Justice were still caught in the firefight with the other three enemy Gundams. Despite the three-on-two handicap, Kira and Athrun pressed the attack.

Athrun took one second to check in on the others. He immeadatily saw several M1s taking on incoming GINNs. As the ZAFT mobile suits strafed the Orb units, machines on both sides were being destroyed. "This is bad, Kira! The M1s are holding their own, but for how much longer?"

Kira wasn't listening. All around him he saw intense fighting and Rau's words ran through his head. Was he right? Was Rau right when he said that mankind was doomed to travel down the road to total annihilation?

On the Eternal, Lacus watched as the area before her was engulfed with beam cannon fire and missiles. With the Eternal and Kusanagi inching closer to the enemy ZAFT ships, the battle was becoming more brutal.

"Commander Waltfeld, coordinate with the Kusanagi and concentrate all fire on the Vesalius." She ordered, "If we can blast our way through, we'll have a clear opening for escaping into open space."

"That's near suicidal." DaCosta said, "If we make a direct run towards them, then all three ships will attack us in full force at almost point blank range."

"That's true, but should we manage to break past them, our odds of being pursued will be drastically decreased."

Waltfeld smiled at Lacus' tactical reasoning. "It's risky, but it does make sense. Get me Captain Ramius."

Wasting no time in contacting the Archangel, Waltfeld quickly explained the drastic plan.

Upon hearing it, Murrue was obviously dumbfounded by the reckless abandon that went with the makeshift plan. "Blast past the Vesalius?"

On the screen, Waltfeld nodded. "If we stay as is, then we could find ourselves in something of a pincer attack between the ZAFT and Earth Forces. It's a gamble, but what else can we do?"

Kisaka agreed with the idea. "Can the Archangel get past the Dominion on its own?"

"That's also a gamble," Murrue answered, "but I'm used to taking chances." She turned to Sai and Miriallia. "Inform Kira and the others! Have them follow behind us once we make our move." 

Back outside, the Panzer and Strike Rouge blasted away at the enemy ranks, slowly cutting down the number of Strike Daggers. Cade kept in eye out at the Schwarzkopf, which had moved into the debris field and used it for cover as it closed in.

Things were looking bad for Michael as the tables were starting to turn in his battle with the Scorpio. As the drugs surged throughout his body, Gren felt an immense jolt of energy to fuel his rage against the silver machine he was rushing toward. Raising his axe, he swung down hard and watched as Michael quickly side-stepped to avoid it. But no respite was allowed as the Scorpio quickly began firing its tail beam guns in rapid-fire mode, Gren panting heavily as he attempted to hit the Silver Astray. The extra dosage had done its work; Gren had never felt like anything he was experiencing now. He felt like he was completely invincible.

Michael knew that with maneuver to dodge each shot from the enemy's tail cannon, the harder the strain on the joints was. Even with the magnetic coating, the risk of them burning out was probable if the enemy kept firing as he was. He was having severe trouble in keeping up with the Scorpio. Suddenly an alarm sounded and Michael felt as though his mind felt like it was being stabbed. The A.X.I.S. OS was beginning to compensate for the enemy's erratic attack pattern in the only way considered possible, using the pilot as proxy. Letting out a scream of immense pain for a second, Michael then suddenly became focused with cold intensity and lethal calculation.

The backpack thrusters propelled the Silver Astray at full speed towards the Scorpio, its shield raised as it too the full brunt of the beam blasts. Gren was confused by the abrupt change in tactics, but didn't have to wait long to discover what was happening.

As soon as the tail cannons stopped firing, the Silver Astray heaved its shield hard the Scorpio's head, cleaving it partly off and damaging the hydraulics as a bonus as the decapitated appendage snapped back. The loosened cables became tangled with the tail cannon and several power transfer inner workings were fried. Shaken by the sudden and crippling attack, Gren couldn't retaliate when Michael's attack continued. The silver Astray snatched away the Scorpio's axe and then plunged the blade into the Gundam's right shoulder. Then the Silver Astray's knee rammed into the torso block, knocking Gren around and smashing his helmet visor. Small shards of glass floated about the cockpit as the Scorpio's operator sat unconscious, knocked out by the sheer force of the attack.

Meanwhile, inside the Silver Astray's cockpit, Michael breathed hoarsely as dark regions of his psyche was tapped into by the A.X.I.S. Now in an animalistic state, survival was top priority. The only way to survive was to obliterate all enemies. Turning to the Schwarzkopf and the remaining Strike Daggers, The A.X.I.S. and his deadly logic plotted the swiftest and most brutal means to destroy them all.

Both Cade and Cagalli had witnessed the savage onslaught the Silver Astray had given the Scorpio and were horrified by the sight. Now the Silver Astray was motionless.

"Michael!" Cagalli called over the comlink, "What's happened?" She didn't receive an answer.

"Oh, crap!" Cade abruptly shouted, "Look!"

Cagalli looked to where the Panzer was pointing and saw the Schwarzkopf and six remaining Strike Daggers were in close proximity. It was then the Silver Astray flew off to meet them head-on. "Michael!"

But Michael didn't hear her. Instead he in a state of mind where the A.X.I.S. had control and his impulse was leading him to carry out his drive to destroy every last enemy in his sight. Lining them in with his scope, he squeezed off first two rounds from his rifle's grenade launcher, each projectile hitting their mark. The leading Strike Daggers were blown away. Michael then locked onto the next one closest to him and fired his rifle with sniper precision. The green beam pierced through the chest of the Earth Forces mobile suit and unit exploded.

On the Schwarzkopf's bridge, the crew was stun by the radical losses they had taken in a matter of moments.

"Captain Rojas!"

"What?"

"Our mobile suit forces have been reduced to two!"

"Impossible, that simply cannot be!"

"Apparently, that has you proven wrong." The XO pointed out the window, and at the Silver Astray, which now was heading towards the Schwarzkopf at high speed. Taking out a beam saber, it was defiantly targeting the ship's bridge.

"Strike Daggers, defend the ship!"

The two remaining Strike Daggers sped towards the Silver Astray, beam sabers drawn. Their pilots didn't realize it was all but a suicide run. Michael boosted downward, and fired his CIWS at the undercarriages of the Earth Alliance mobile suits. The rounds tore into them, dealing damage and slowing them down. The Silver Astray then boosted back upward, and sliced the first of the Strike Daggers in half lengthwise. It then turned to the other, stabbing it in the cockpit, instantly vaporizing the pilot.

Rojas could only watch in horror. To think that a single machine was dealing such damage was unbelievable. "This is like a nightmare. This cannot be happening."

As he made that statement, the Silver Astray again turned its attention to the Schwarzkopf. The flurry of input from the A.X.I.S. guided Michael's to the final maneuver. Bringing the beam saber up once more, he then sped towards the ship.

"Fire the Gottfrieds! Shoot it down!"

The Schwarzkopf's Gottfrieds immeadatily opened fire, shooting off large, green energy bolts at the nimble and swift Silver Astray. The mobile suit quickly avoided the blasts, dodging and weaving, until it was right in front of the bridge.

The crew froze at the sight.

"Dominion, help us! Do something, anything!"

Before he got a response, the Silver Astray raised its beam saber, pointing it in a downward stabbing position, and plunged it into the bridge from the top. The bridge was instantly melted. Screams could be heard over the communications line as the extreme heat destroyed the bridge. Then the Silver Astray removed the weapon and slashed down across the hull's plating, hitting several critical sections of the ship. As the Schwarzkopf began to explode apart, the Silver Astray streaked away from the blast. The ship was engulfed in a brilliant flash of light and was reduced to burnt wreckage.

As the afterglow of the explosions started to fade, the A.X.I.S. powered down and Michael felt as though he'd been awakened from a deep sleep. He gasped at the destruction before him and looked down to his hands, which were now quivering.

"Did I do all this?" he whispered, "Did I do all this?" His body trembled and he instantly felt sick to his stomach. To think that one device to could be capable of such things. Looking to where the ill gotten equipment was installed, a rush of sorrowful anger rushed through him. Screaming, he forcibly opened the console paneling and started to tear out the A.X.I.S. components with his bare hands. Wires and circuitry were ripped apart and broke as anger fueled dismantlement went on.

"Michael!"

He froze upon hearing the voice and turned to find both the Strike Rouge and Panzer beside him.

"Michael, are you okay?" Cagalli asked.

He didn't answer, instead letting out small choked weeps.

Cagalli didn't know what was happening, and she felt like there wasn't anything she could do at the moment.

"Come on; let's get back to the ship." Cade then said, "We'll get him checked out there."

The Strike Rouge grabbed onto the Silver Astray and with the Panzer as escort, they made their way back towards the other end of the battlefield.

On the Dominion, all hands froze in shock when the realization of what had happened sunk in.

"Captain Badgiruel, the Schwarzkopf has been destroyed, and the Scorpio is heavily damaged."

Natarle couldn't believe it. Captain Rojas and his crew were now all dead. That and one of the mobile suits considered top of the line had been battered close to total demolition. Just then, a scream of static and white noise turned her attention over to communications. "What is that?"

"It's the signal from the lifepod, ma'am, being broadcasted over an international rescue channel." The operator answered, "It's becoming clearer now."

Static continued but faded as the voice started to come through. "Archangel, help me."

Natarle gasped. She knew that voice.

Back on the Archangel, the same message was heard over the communication lines. It was hard to believe, but the voice sounded very familiar.

Miriallia twisted her head. "Sai, isn't that…?"

"Yes," he said, "it's Flay."

Everyone was shocked by this, to say the least. They wondered where she had been for all this time and what she now was doing inside a ZAFT lifepod.

"Who is that?" Azrael demanded, "What's this all about?"

"It's Flay Allster." Natarle explained, "The daughter of the late Vice Foreign Minister George Allster."

"Are you serious?"

Before she could say more, Flay's called continued.

"I have the key!" she yelled, "The key to end the war!"

Everyone was baffled by her words. Certainly it was enigmatic, but the Dominion's captain wasn't about to stand back and wait for any more developments.

"Get me the Calamity!" Natarle ordered, "Have Ensign Sabnak retrieve that pod immeadatily!"

The Calamity broke off its attack, turning around and heading straight for the pod. Kira saw this and gave chase. Gritting his teeth, he had to do whatever it took to get to Flay first. However, he had ignored the others dangers and now had the Forbidden right on his tail.

"Kira, behind you!" Athrun yelled. But it was already too late.

Firing its Hresyelgr cannon, the Forbidden scored a direct hit, burning away half of the Freedom's head. Without missing a beat, the Raider swooped in and swung its Mjolnir, crushed the remaining part. Kira was now blinded. With no further distraction, Orga grabbed the pod and secured it.

Natarle and Azrael watched as the Calamity returned to the Dominion. Azrael was very curious by Flay's comments. He wondered what sort of key she had in her possession.

Murrue grimaced as she watched the pod be taken away. She knew there wasn't anything they could do for Flay now.

"Captain Ramius!"

Murrue looked up to the screen and Waltfeld again.

"We're about to make our move!"

She nodded. "Understood." Turning to her crew, she delivered new orders. "Fire the signal flare. Recall all mobile suits." 

Upon her command, pink, green, and blue colored flares shot out and exploded in brilliant lights. Athrun and Dearka saw them and knew that it was time to return to the Archangel, and fast.

But Kira ignored the signal. Even with the damage he had taken, he was determined to save Flay and bring her back with him. Firing his thrusters, he charged at the Calamity.

He tried to establish contact with the pod, working to find the right frequency. "Flay, hold on! I'm coming!"

Inside the pod, Flay gasped when she heard the voice calling her. "Kira?" But there wasn't anyway it was possible. Kira had been killed. But yet, here he was to save her again.

"Flay!"

Kira hadn't noticed that the Raider was still on his tail and wasn't about to let up. Unleashing its dual hyper velocity guns, it peppered the Freedom, causing more damage. Athrun moved in between Kira and the Raider, protecting the Freedom. Pulling out a beam boomerang, Athrun hurled it at the enemy Gundam. The weapon missed on the initial pass, but when it circled back, it cut into the Raider's right leg, severing it.

With the enemy temporarily indisposed for the moment, Athrun turned to Kira. "What are you thinking? You'll get yourself killed if you just fly at the enemy ship with the Freedom in its current condition."

"I have to." Kira huffed, "I have to save her. I hurt her once, and I promised to protected her no matter what."

At that moment, the Forbidden attacked again and came within feet of slicing into the Freedom. Before another attack could be attempted, a different shot came in close to the Forbidden. The Buster now moved in and was giving Athrun and Kira cover. Taking this opportunity, Athrun grabbed the Freedom and withdrew back to safety.

Flay could only watch helplessly as Kira was dragged away. She kept calling out his name in desperation, but it was no use. The Calamity slowed and returned inside the Dominion.

Seeing that their main priority was accomplished, Natarle issued new orders. "Recall our mobile suits! Have Ensign Andras locate Ensign Pishacha and recover the Scorpio! Once all units have returned, we'll pull back from this sector!"

The Vesalius shook as it was hit again and again by the combined attacks by the Eternal and Kusanagi. Fires erupted within the ship and the damage was spreading.

"We've lost control of the plasma surge!"

Ades gritted his teeth. If this was going to be his final battle, he would at least die with some honor.

By now all units from the Freedom, Justice, and Buster and Panzer, Strike Rouge, and Silver Astray had reached the rear of the Archangel. Everyone watched as the Eternal and Kusanagi fired one final barrage that was the death knell for the Vesalius. Parts of the ZAFT ship exploded in flames and it started to list to the side. Both the Eternal and Kusanagi blazed past and escaped. When the Archangel drove through the breach, Athrun, Dearka, and Cade gave a departing salute out of respect to what at one time had been their ship.

The Vesalius then was enveloped in a massive fireball, reduced to nothing. Yzak was horrified by what he had witnessed.

"All remaining troops, we're retreating!" Le Creuset's voice sounded over the comlinks, "Regroup at coordinates Delta Zero."

Heeding the Commander's orders, Yzak hurried along with Shiho and the rest of the forces towards the two remaining ships, the Heusinger and Helderton. Rau took a moment to watch the Dominion leave, relishing his personal success. The loss of the Vesalius and Ades' death were of no concern of his. Once Flay handed over the disk she carried, the last stage of his ultimate plan would be set in motion.

Onboard the Dominion, the partly damaged Raider had returned, along with the Forbidden and Scorpio. Work crews immeadatily went to work to do whatever repairs were capable.

Flay, meanwhile, had been escorted to the bridge. Seeing all the unknown faces made her nervous, even more so than during her time with the ZAFT forces.

"So you're Flay Allster."

She turned to see Azrael approaching her.

"So what is this key you've mentioned?"

Flay reached into her pocket and pulled out the disk, heading it to Azrael.

"Interesting." He mused, "Where did you get this?"

"A ZAFT officer named Le Creuset." She answered, "He wears a mask."

Azrael was intrigued upon hearing this. He thought that she must've stolen it. Without saying another word, he left to examine it.

Natarle then stood. Flay saw her then and gasped in surprise.

"It's good to see that you're alive, Miss Flay." She smiled, "Are you well?"

Flay finally broke down and began to sob. Seeing this, Natarle wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her out. They soon found seclusion inside a narrow corridor.

"This is just a relief." Flay sniffed, "Seeing you here now and seeing Kira again…"

"What?" Natarle asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Kira, he's alive." Flay told her, "He was piloting that blue and white mobile suit."

Natarle couldn't believe it. Kira had somehow managed to survive, and that was a surprise to say the very least. But then she realized that he now was part of the group now considered renegades. Chances were great that she'd be called on again to fight them once more if so order. This war was storming up an inner conflict within her.

The Archangel, Eternal, and Kusanagi had reached safety at last, with no sign of enemy pursuit. All hands had returned and rest and to lick their wounds. On the Kusanagi, Michael had been taken to the infirmary for observation. The remains of the A.X.I.S. were collected, not that there was much left. Cagalli and Cade hoped that Michael hadn't suffered any permanent damage. A call came from the Archangel for Cagalli. She had heard that Kira had collapsed. When she heard this, she had Juri take her to the other ship via shuttle.

Onboard the Archangel, Murrue went to visit Mu, who had been treated for his injuries. She glanced at a curious looking book and picked it up.

"We found that inside the colony." Mu explained, "No, actually Le Creuset pretty much gave us that."

Murrue was shocked and started to flip through the pages. She spotted the photo of Mu and his father, and smiled. They both looked so happy.

"The thing I remember most about my father," he said, "was that he was arrogant and unreasonable. He'd always belittled other people. He died when I was just a kid, but he still haunts."

"What do you mean?"

"Rau is clone of my father, a failure copy if you will." Mu continued, "He ages too quickly, all because of short telomeres. At this rate, he may not even last another few years. He's a man with no past and no future, and maybe no true identity."

"So he wants to take the entire world down with him somehow?"

Mu slowly nodded. "But I won't let him do that. Even if it costs me my life, I promise I will stop him."

Murrue gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Please don't say things like that."

Mu twisted his head and saw the look in her eyes. All his anger and frustrations melted away. "I'm sorry."

On the Eternal, Cagalli hurried to where Kira had been placed. She returned the room to find both Athrun and Lacus watching over him. At the moment, he seemed to be sleeping. But her eyes gazed on another object, a framed picture. She gasped and grabbed it. Her hands shook as she took out the photo her father had given her. There were two copies of the same picture. Where had this come from?

Kira suddenly began to stir, which turned to slight thrashes. He bolted up and panted. Lacus immeadatily held him and comforted him. He then released where he was and sighed. "Sorry about that."

"Kira?"

He looked to see Cagalli and the two pictures she held. He started to shudder and looked away. Seeing this, Athrun took Cagalli and whisked her outside, in spite of her short objection.

"What's the big idea?"

Athrun shook his head. "Right now isn't the best time to ask him anything. He's got so weighting him down already." He quickly changed the topic. "Do you know whose voice that was?"

"Voice?" Cagalli asked, but then remembered, "You must mean Flay. She used to be on the Archangel with Kira and the others. She was friends with all of them, but with Kira, they were more than just friends."

That's when Athrun understood completely.

Back inside, Lacus sat down next to Kira. So much was now pounding down on him. The revelations of his birth, and his life and its affect on the lives of so many others swirled with him.

"Kira?"

"I'll be fine." He told her, "I promised myself never to cry again."

Lacus put a comforting hand over his. "It's okay to cry." She whispered, "We can cry because we're able to."

Those words had a profound effect with Kira. Suddenly, after months of holding in so many emotions, he couldn't to it anymore. He let it all out and tears dripped down his face. In a way, it felt good, like a heavy weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"You're a kind person, Kira." Lacus soothed, "What matters most is the 'you' that you are here and now."

Inside the ZAFT ship, Helderton, Yzak now laid alone. He kept thinking about Dearka and what happened inside the colony. He almost didn't hear the sound of the door opening and the footsteps that followed.

"Yzak?"

He turned to see Shiho standing over him. "Yzak, what happened?" she asked, "You act like you just had a fight with your best friend or something."

Yzak felt a pang of pain and turned away. Shiho saw this and knew that she very well had hit some kind of nerve.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered, "Look, I'll just go and leave you alone." She went to leave, but she felt a hand grab hers.

Yzak pulled her back and sat her down next to him. "Shiho, I need some company right now. Please stay here with me."

She said nothing else and the two of them sat quietly.

Back in outer space, the Dominion made its way back to the moon. In his private quarters, Azrael inserted the disk he took from Flay into his computer and opened the files. He was very eager to see what secrets were inside. First to come up with the complete schematics of the Freedom and Justice, which was a goldmine in of itself. As he had suspected, they were nuclear powered, which explained their amazing capabilities. With the information, the Atlantic Federation could easily build new mobile suits that outclassed even the GAT series. But then he found a prize even better. The words N-JAMMER CANCELLER appeared on the screen and Azrael's eyes lit up. Every piece of data needed for the device was now in front of him. He laughed maniacally in triumph. Now the Earth Alliance could regain its nuclear weapons capability, and throw it at the Coordinators in full force. The greatest gift of all had been dropped right in his hands.

"Perfect!" he shouted, "This is all too perfect!"


End file.
